


Vampire 5: BISS nach Florenz

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Die Vampire [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Original Character(s), Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 73
Words: 121,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Mario bekommt ein Angebot nach Florenz zu wechseln, und ein innerer Drang lässt ihm keine Wahl. So kommt eine spannende Wende in sein unsterbliches Leben, mit Spannung, Abenteuer, guten und bösen Vampiren und neuen Freunden.





	1. Ein Ende in München

**Author's Note:**

> Nach einer kleinen Pause kommt hier nun der fünfte Teil unserer Vampir-Saga. Diesmal geht es nach Florenz wo so einige Überraschungen auf unsere Vampire warten. Wir wünschen euch wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
> Silberchen und buffy017

Mario packte seinen letzten Koffer und setzte sich darauf. Ihm war mulmig zu Mute, und so ganz überzeugt war er von seinem Wechsel auch nicht. Klar, Italien war toll, aber ohne Thomas...? Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das Leben ohne ihn sein würde.

Schon bevor Thomas ihn vor einigen Jahren in einen Vampir verwandelt hatte, hatten sie sich sehr nahe gestanden, waren zusammen gewesen, hatten sich geliebt. Dann hatte er diesen Reitunfall gehabt, und Thomas hatte keine Wahl gehabt als ihn ebenfalls zu einem der seinen zu machen. Seit dem war viel passiert - sie hatten Freunde, auch menschliche Freunde, die von ihnen wussten und zu ihnen hielten: Philipp und Holger in München. Und Mario Götze, der ebenfalls mit einem Vampir zusammen war: Marc. Der Torwart der Gladbacher stand ihnen ebenfalls sehr nahe, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen: Seit einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod fühlte er sich an Thomas gebunden und ihm untergeben. Er würde alles für seinen neuen "Meister" machen - besonders, seit sie den alten Meister gemeinsam besiegt hatten.

Zu ihrer vampirischen Familie gehörten noch Jakob, Thomas' väterlicher Freund und Mentor, und Sandro und Darius, ebenfalls sehr alte Vampire und Vertraute, wenn auch nicht so nahestehend wie Jakob.

Nach der Aufregung vor der EM im letzten Jahr, waren die letzten Monate schön ruhig gewesen. Sie hatten sich oft mit Marc getroffen, der sich immer mehr daran gewöhnte nicht mehr nach den alten Regeln zu leben.

Inzwischen hatten sie eigene Regeln aufgestellt, denn Marc schien so etwas zu brauchen, doch die Regeln waren nicht starr und eher Richtlinien: Töte keine Menschen, ehre Menschen wie Vampirbrüder, trinke nicht zu viel, dass du den Menschen schadest, versuche möglichst oft auf menschliches Blut zu verzichten und weiche auf tierisches aus. Soweit sie wussten, hielt sich Marc an diese Regeln, die ihm viel Freiheit boten, und die Ruhe und Stabilität, die er in den letzten Jahren gesucht hatte.

Allerdings stellte sich die Frage, wie Marc mit Marios Wechsel klarkommen würde.

Bisher hatten sie zu dritt sehr eng zusammengehalten, und Marc brauchte sie beide. Thomas als sein Meister mit mächtigen Kräften - schließlich konnte er Gedanken lesen, war einer der Besten, wenn es darum ging sie zu manipulieren, und seit einem Jahr konnte er "hinter Bildern lesen", wie sie es nannten. Er sah, wenn er auf ein Foto blickte, nicht nur die abgebildete Dimension, sondern das, was nebenbei war, was dahinter lag, und was passiert war.

Mario hingegen war... normal. Konnte Gedanken ähnlich schlecht manipulieren wie Marc, und somit ihm eher... gleichgestellt.

Durch seinen Wechsel nach Italien würde sich einiges ändern.

Ihre Struktur würde auseinander brechen, die Stabilität, die sie für Marc geschaffen hatten, würde ins Wanken kommen. Deswegen hatte Mario schon mehrfach an der Entscheidung gezweifelt nach Italien, nach Florenz zu wechseln. Aber von dieser Stadt ging für ihn eine solche Anziehung aus, dass er gar nicht anders konnte als das Angebot des Vereins anzunehmen. Thomas hatte ihn darin auch bestärkt, er meinte, solch einer Anziehung müsse er nachkommen. Und was waren schon drei, vier Jahre, wenn man die Ewigkeit hatte?

"Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken", flüsterte Thomas hinter ihm. "Wir kriegen das alles hin."

Mario drehte sich zu ihm um. "Ich weiß... und ich hab wohl echt eine Aufgabe in Florenz. Vielleicht sollte ich mal unsere alten Freunde ein bisschen ausquetschen, was Vampirgeschichte angeht. Vielleicht hat das irgendwas damit zu tun." Er sah Thomas an. "Und trotzdem werde ich dich vermissen - wie Hölle!"

Thomas trat zu ihm und umarmte ihn fest. Gleichzeitig ließ er Mario seine tiefe Liebe spüren. "Ich dich auch. Aber es sind nur ein paar Jahre. Und wir werden uns so oft sehen, wie es geht."

"Drei Stunden, etwa", murmelte Mario. So lange würden sie laufen müssen, um von München nach Florenz zu kommen. "Oder anderthalb und dazwischen."

"Dazwischen", sagte Thomas. "Dann haben wir mehr Zeit für uns. Vielleicht finden wir dort irgendwo eine kleine Hütte oder so, in der wir vielleicht auch ein paar Konserven lagern können."

"Müsste im Süden der Alpen sein - das ist schön, da finden wir sicher etwas." Es tat gut ein wenig zu planen, wenn sie schon so weit voneinander entfernt waren.

Thomas hauchte einen Kuss auf Marios Hals. "Und ich kümmer mich hier um Marc, während du der Sache in Florenz nachgehst."

Mario nickte leicht und schmiegte sich an ihn. Thomas schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf Mario und ihre Gefühle für einander. Er spürte die Liebe, die unendliche Liebe, die Mario für ihn empfand. Nichts und niemand würde sie trennen können. Daran würde auch die Entfernung nichts ändern können.

"Du musst los", murmelte Thomas schließlich. "Zumindest heute solltest du schon fliegen. Ich kümmere mich inzwischen um eine Hütte."

Mario nickte. "Ich weiß. Aber wir sehen uns heute Nacht?"

"Ich komme vorbei, versprochen."

Mario lächelte. "Gut... dann bis heute Nacht."

"Bis heute Nacht!" Thomas küsste ihn sehr zärtlich, ungewöhnlich zärtlich. Es war einfach doch etwas anderes als den Gefährten für nur ein paar Tage zu verabschieden, oder für Jahre. So war Mario auch nicht verwundert, dass es ruhig und voller Liebe war - und ohne die Leidenschaft, die ihre Beziehung sonst auszeichnete.

Viel zu schnell lösten sie den Kuss und Mario packte seine Tasche und den Koffer. Sie waren überein gekommen, dass Thomas ihn nicht zum Flughafen begleiten würde und sie sich stattdessen hier zu Hause verabschieden würden.

So brachte Thomas ihn zur Tür und sah ihm nach, wie er mit dem Taxi die Straße entlang fuhr, bis sie schließlich an der Ampel abbogen.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen schloss Thomas die Tür und fühlte dabei, wie sich Mario von ihm entfernte. Es war kein schönes Gefühl, aber... sie würden sich wohl daran gewöhnen müssen. Zumindest für die nächsten Jahre.


	2. Und ein Anfang in Florenz

Auf dem Weg zum Flughafen und im Flieger vermisste Mario seinen Gefährten ganz fürchterlich. Erst, als er aus dem Flughafen trat, und hier von Leuten seines neuen Vereins und der Presse begrüßt wurde, wurde er von Thomas abgelenkt.

Es war aufregend, das musste er zugeben. Es hatten sich sogar schon einige Anhänger von Florenz versammelt, die ihn begeistert begrüßten.

Nach den letzten Monaten in München tat es wirklich gut so empfangen zu werden. Er lächelte, winkte in die vielen Kameras und versuchte Thomas auch über die Entfernung hinweg spüren zu lassen, wie es ihm ging. Viel würde er nicht fühlen, aber vielleicht ein wenig freudige Aufregung.

Der Tag verging fast wie im Flug und all die neuen Eindrücke der Stadt und des Vereins stürmten auf ihn ein. Er war vorsichtig, und vermied es noch einzuatmen und die fremden Gerüche aufzunehmen. Das würde er am Abend machen, bevor Thomas kam. Ganz in Ruhe die ersten Erkundigungen, wenn nicht mehr so viel los war. Vielleicht würde er da ja schon herausfinden, was ihn hier so anzog.

Er erledigte alles, was von ihm erwartet wurde, ging dann kurz in das Hotel um sich umzuziehen und erkundete dann ganz allmählich die Stadt. Es war seltsam, das ohne Thomas zu tun, aber daran würde er sich gewöhnen müssen. Immerhin gefiel ihm die Stadt bisher sehr gut.

Natürlich waren viele Touristen hier, aber die Toskana-Fraktion war doch ganz anders als beispielsweise die Ballermann-Säufer, so dass sie wirklich gut zu ertragen waren.

Außerdem mochte Mario das mediterrane Flair. Er spazierte eine ganze Weile am Arno entlang und ließ die Atmosphäre der alten Bauten um ihn herum auf sich wirken. Er konnte das Alter der Stadt fast spüren. 

Wenn er sich überlegte, er kannte Leute... Vampire, die so alt waren wie diese Häuser! Ob Sandro oder Darius schon mal hier gewesen waren? Vielleicht hatten sie ja sogar eine Zeit hier in Florenz gelebt. Damals, als die Stadt als eine der wichtigsten Städte des Mittelalters florierte. Als hier die Medici regierten. Als die Renaissance hier ihren Ursprung nahm. 

Er musste unbedingt versuchen, mit den beiden Kontakt aufzunehmen. Sie würden vielleicht auch eine Ahnung haben, warum er diesen Drang hatte nach Florenz zu gehen. Auch jetzt fühlte er diesen Drang noch, aber eher... unterschwellig. Er war hier, aber bisher hatte er noch keine Ahnung, wo genau es ihn hinzog. Und auch bei seinem Rundgang fühlte er keinen Ort, der ihn besonders ansprach.

Aber Florenz war eine große Stadt. Und vielleicht befand sich der Ort ja auch gar nicht direkt in der Stadt, sondern im Umland. Dennoch ging er mit offenen Sinnen durch die Straße, holte sich ein Milcheis und setzte sich dann auf den Marktplatz. Er lauschte den Leuten um ihn herum, die in schnellem Italienisch sprachen oder die Touristen, die den Marktplatz bewunderten oder über die Hitze stöhnten.

Es war schön hier in der Sonne zu sitzen. Ein Vampir, der die Sonne genoss, grinste Mario schief. Aber dank seines Amuletts war das kein Problem. Das Amulett, das er stets um das Fußgelenk trug - damit musste er es auch bei Spielen nicht abnehmen. Sie alle trugen solche Amulette, die sie vor der Sonne schützen und so ein Leben unter den Menschen ermöglichten.

Eine alte Vampirgruppe in England stellte sie her, schon seit urlanger Zeit. Marco kam ins Träumen, dachte daran, wie sie ein neues Amulett für Jakob hatten besorgen müssen, dachte an die Zeit, die sie mit Jakob verbracht hatten, einen Urlaub mit Sandro, der wieder fern seines Geliebten Darius in Griechenland weilte, weil die beiden zu sehr die Freiheit suchten. Und er dachte auch an Marc, der inzwischen wieder in Gladbach war - alleine, weil sein Geliebter Mario ja nun in München spielte.

Ihre Beziehung war nicht so eng, so dicht wie die zwischen Mario und Thomas, aber dennoch war es schwierig für sie. Marc hatte trotz allem immer noch sehr mit sich und seinem neuen Leben zu kämpfen. Und für den kleinen Mario war es auch nicht einfach, mit einem Vampir zusammen zu sein. Marcs alter Meister war alt gewesen, alt und grausam, und es fiel ihm schwer sich an den neuen Meister, Thomas, zu gewöhnen. Zumal der gar nicht Meister sein wollte, sondern Freund. Aber nach 150 Jahren, die Marc unter seinem alten Meister gedient hatte, konnte man wohl nicht erwarten, dass er sich von heute auf morgen ändern konnte.

Mario - der kleine Mario - hatte einen großen Anteil daran, dass Marc sich in seinem Leben inzwischen besser zurechtfand. Er hatte Marc gezeigt, dass Menschen mehr als nur Blutvieh waren und dass Vampire sehr wohl lieben konnten. 

Irgendetwas war da, auf einmal spürte Mario etwas. Schräg hinter sich. Schnell drehte er den Kopf und sah sich um. 

"Hey", lächelte Thomas ihn ganz ruhig an. Dass er von München aus über 600 Kilometer gelaufen war, sah man nur an den abgewetzten Schuhen

Mario strahlte und stand auf. "Hey. So früh hab ich gar nicht mit dir gerechnet."

"Hab einen ganz guten Weg gefunden", zuckte Thomas mit den Schultern.

"Wie lange hast du gebraucht?" fragte Mario.

"Zwei Stunden und..." Er sah auf seine Uhr. "Und 48 Minuten."

"Fast um die Ecke", meinte Mario. "Wollen wir ein bisschen durch die Stadt gehen?"

"Gern - ist schön hier", meinte Thomas, der sich erst jetzt richtig umsah.

"Ja, ist es. Auch wenn ich immer noch keine Ahnung hab, was mich hergezogen hat."

"Du wirst es schon noch herausfinden", war Thomas sich sicher. "Und bis dahin genieß das Leben in Florenz."

"Ich wird‘s genießen, vor allem wenn du da bist."

"Dann kannst du gleich damit anfangen."

Mario lächelte und griff kurz nach Thomas Hand. "Dann komm mit."

"Ah, du hast schon schöne Ecken entdeckt?", fragte Thomas und lachte leise.

"Ein paar schon", nickte Mario. "Am Arno entlang ist es echt schön."

"Dann zeig mir den Arno mal", lächelte Thomas ihn auffordernd an.

Mario genoss es, an Thomas Seite durch Florenz zu gehen. Es tat so gut, ihn zu spüren - seine Liebe und Ruhe. Und es war besonders schön, ihn gerade an seinem ersten Tag hier bei sich zu haben und vieles mit ihm zu entdecken.

"Du wirst dich hier bestimmt wohl fühlen", sagte Thomas.

"Ja, das werde ich. Hier - und in unserer Hütte", grinste Mario.

Thomas lachte. "Woran du schon wieder denkst!"

"Oooch...", grinste Mario. "An das Blut, das wir da lagern werden. Immer nur ans Essen. Um unsere... Tomatensuppe hab ich mich hier noch nicht kümmern können." In Tomatensuppendosen verpackt tarnten die beiden ihr konserviertes Blut aus dem Schlachthof. Marc hingegen zog Blut von lebendigen Tieren vor.

"Das solltest du schnell in Angriff nehmen", sagte Thomas. "Für heute Abend... werden wir wohl eine Alternative finden können."

"Ich hab noch keinen solchen Durst", beruhigte Mario ihn.

"Gut", sagte Thomas. Trotzdem wäre er erst beruhigt, wenn Marios Versorgung sichergestellt war.

"Ich gucke morgen mal... wann musst du zurück?"

"Wir haben morgen um halb 10 Training", sagte Thomas.

"Also musst du gegen sechs los", überlegte Mario. "Bis dahin haben wir viel Zeit."

Thomas nickte. "Wir können heute Nacht sogar ein bisschen von der Umgebung erkunden."

"Ein bisschen?", grinste Mario ihn an. "Wir können die Zeit gut nutzen. Und vielleicht mal gucken, wo man hier jagen kann."

Thomas nickte. Genau das hatte er geplant. Er würde sich sehr viel besser fühlen, wenn er wusste, dass Mario hier wirklich alles hatte was er brauchte. Sonst würde er vermutlich jede Nacht herkommen, und das war weniger Sinn der Sache. Aber er würde es tun, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass Mario das brauchte. Er würde alles, wirklich alles für Mario tun. Er liebte ihn nicht nur - er war seine Lebensbestimmung.

"Hey", flüsterte Mario und griff erneut nach Thomas Hand. "Es ist alles ok."

"Ja", murmelte Thomas und drückte die Hand ganz fest. Dann lief er los und zog Mario mit sich.

Im Moment war noch viel los in der Stadt, so dass sie ein normales Tempo einhalten mussten. Erst heute Nacht, wenn alle schliefen, konnten sie die Stadt in Vampirgeschwindigkeit erkunden. Jetzt zog es Thomas aber eher woanders hin. Die Innenstadt lag glücklicherweise eher am Stadtrand, ungewöhnlich für eine große Stadt wie Florenz, aber ihm kam es zugute. Sie überquerten den Arno und kamen schnell in unbebaute Gebiete.

Hier erlaubte er es sich tief Luft zu holen und den Geruch der Umgebung aufzusaugen. Er roch Wiesen, den Fluss, die nahe Stadt - und natürlich Mario neben sich. Wieder merkte er, wie sehr er ihn liebte - einfach über alles. Er brauchte ihn, in jeder Sekunde seiner Existenz. Sofort fühlte er Marios Gefühle für sich und er lächelte ihn an. Ohne etwas zu sagen zog Thomas ihn fest an sich.

Die Gefühle von Mario wurden noch intensiver und für einen Moment verschwand alles um sie herum, als sie völlig ineinander eintauchten. Sie waren in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt.

Schließlich küsste Thomas Marios Hals, direkt über der pulsierenden Schlagader. "Komm, lass uns laufen gehen", wisperte er.

Sofort nickte Mario, er wusste, wie es weitergehen würde. Und das wollte er auch, das brauchte er jetzt.

Thomas drückte einen Kuss auf Marios Lippen, dann löste er sich von ihm. "Dann los."

Es kribbelte in Marios Bauch, er wusste, was kommen würde. Jagen, essen, und dann... Nachtisch. Thomas grinste, als er Marios Gefühle auffing. Er griff nach seiner Hand und schlug eine Richtung ein, die sie weiter von der Stadt weg führte. Bald waren sie auf dem freien Land, links ein Wald, rechts trockene Flächen, die nach Regen sicher zu grünen Wiesen wurden. 

Kurz blieben sie stehen und suchten nach der Fährte von Tieren. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hatten sie ein Wildschwein gefunden, die Spur war frisch, das Schwein war vor nicht allzu langer Zeit vorbeigekommen.

Sofort machten sie sich an die Verfolgung. Nach der Jagd, die viel Spaß machte, stellten sie den Keiler. Wie immer bedauerte es Mario, ein Tier zu töten, daran würde sich vermutlich nie etwas ändern. Es war ein schönes Tier, groß gewachsen und kräftig. Und es schmeckte köstlich!

Mario und Thomas teilten sich das Blut und vergruben die Überreste dann unter einem Baum. Gut gesättigt saßen sie anschließend dicht nebeneinander an einen Baum gelehnt, vor ihnen der Arno, hinter ihnen der Wald.

Der Wald war voller Tiere, wie Thomas beruhigt feststellte. "Hier ist ein gutes Jagdrevier", sagte er leise zu Mario.

"Ich werde immer genug haben. Und vielleicht schaff ich es auch mit einem Schlachthof hier."

"Das hoff ich", sagte Thomas.

"Ich guck mal, was ich so finde."

"Und wenn nicht, werden wir genug in unserer Hütte haben", versprach Thomas und lehnte sich an ihn.

Mario erwiderte den leichten Druck. Es war schön, dass Thomas hier war und seine neue Heimat auch kennenlernen konnte. Thomas hob den Kopf und ließ seine Lippen über Marios streifen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken drehte Mario seinen Kopf und bot Thomas so seinen Hals an. Ein leichtes Grollen ging von Thomas aus, als er mit der Nase über die duftende Haut strich.

"Los", forderte Mario ihn leise auf.

"So ungeduldig", grinste Thomas.

"Du bist da auch nicht besser."

"Aber nur, weil du so verführerisch bissst", wisperte Thomas und fühlte, wie seine Eckzähne wuchsen.

Wenn Mario sich ihm so anbot, konnte er gar nicht anders. Mit der Spitze seines Zahns ritzte er Marios Haut. Ein kleiner, erster Tropfen sickerte heraus. Langsam und genüsslich fing er ihn mit der Zunge auf. Er konnte sich nur noch einen Moment zurückhalten, dann biss er zu.

Mario stöhnte auf und schob sich Thomas noch mehr entgegen. Schnell schob Thomas seine Hand in Marios Hose. "Aus...ziehen", keuchte Mario und begann an Thomas Kleidung zu zerren.

Wenig später waren sie beide nackt. Mario rutschte nach unten, bis er auf dem Boden lag und zog Thomas auf sich. Ohne Vorbereitung drang Thomas in ihn ein. Stöhnend hob Mario seine Hüften an, während er mit den Fingern leicht über Thomas Rücken kratzte. Für einen Moment löste sich Thomas von seinem Hals, in diesem Moment biss Mario zu. Unwillkürlich beschleunigte Thomas seine Stöße.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann merkte Mario dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Thomas' Schwanz in seinem Hintern, Thomas' Geschmack auf den Lippen und seine Zähne im Hals. Und auch Thomas war kurz davor zu kommen, das spürte Mario nur zu deutlich. Also reckte er ihm seinen Hals noch einmal entgegen.

Sofort biss Thomas zu. Er stieß noch einmal zu, dann kam er, und dabei zog er Mario mit sich über die Klippe. Dann sank er auf Mario zusammen.

Mario schlang die Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt. Es war nicht nur Sex gewesen, es war viel mehr. Es zeigte ihnen wieder einmal, wie nahe sie sich waren. Sie waren... eins. Wirklich und wahrhaftig eins. Er fühlte Thomas in sich - nicht nur in seinem Körper, sondern auch in seinem Geist. Es war das wundervollste Gefühl, das es gab.

Sie brauchten einander. Und auch die Entfernung würde kein Problem werden. Was waren denn auch schon zwei Stunden um zueinander zu kommen? Gar nichts, wenn man sich so liebte wie sie. Thomas hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Du wirst mir trotzdem fehlen."

"Ja, du mir auch. Aber... wir werden es schaffen."

"Natürlich. Daran zweifele ich auch gar nicht."

"Eben. Wir lieben uns."

"Außerdem hast du hier etwas zu erledigen. Was auch immer das ist."

"Ich hoffe, ich finde es bald heraus - und kann dann wieder zu dir zurück."

"Hast du schon versucht mit Sandro oder Darius zu sprechen?" fragte Thomas.

"Darius war gerade jagen, und Sandro hab ich nicht erreicht. Und was sagt Jakob?"

"Italien war nie Jakobs bevorzugtes Gebiet", sagte Thomas. "Ihn zog es nach Osten. Deshalb sind Darius und Sandro die beiden, mit denen wir reden müssen."

"Ich rufe Darius morgen noch mal an."

"Gut. Vielleicht kann er ja am Abend kommen, dann können wir gemeinsam reden."

"Und er kann sich mal umsehen, ob er hier etwas findet."

Thomas nickte, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, dass nur Mario das Geheimnis aufdecken konnte. Aber vielleicht konnten die Erzählungen von Darius aus der Geschichte der Stadt und der hier ansässigen Vampire weiterhelfen.

"Ich glaube, langsam ist es dunkel genug - wollen wir noch ein bisschen durch das nächtliche Florenz laufen?" fragte Thomas.

"Ja, das klingt toll", lächelte Mario ihn an.

"Ich befürchte, dann müssen wir uns wieder anziehen", grinste Thomas und strich über Marios nackte Brust.

"Oh ja... sind die Sachen heile geblieben?"

"Hm... die Jeans ja, aber die Unterwäsche nicht."

"Unterwäsche interessiert nicht", lachte Mario und zog die Jeans über. Die Unterwäsche stopfte er in seine Hosentasche.

Auch Thomas zog sich an, musste allerdings sein Hemd offen lassen, da die Knöpfe auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden waren.

Es war schon dunkel, als sie wieder nach Florenz kamen und in die Stadt eintauchten. Sie hielten sich von den belebten Touristenzentren fern und schlenderten lieber durch die kleinen Gassen und Hinterhöfe. Immer wieder, jedes Mal, wenn sie in einer dunklen Ecke standen, küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich.

Schließlich zog ihn Thomas in einen unbeleuchteten Innenhof und drängte ihn mit dem Rücken an einen Baum, der dort stand. Mit einem kaum hörbaren Grollen machte er sich an Marios Jeans zu schaffen. Mario spreizte die Beine ohne darüber nachzudenken. Nur Sekunden später, spürte er Thomas wieder in sich.

"Thomas", keuchte er heiser auf, dann fühlte er wieder die Zähne. Nur ganz leicht, schließlich waren sie beide nicht mehr hungrig. Aber ein bisschen Blut, ein kleiner Biss machte es noch besser. Und so suchte auch Mario wieder Thomas Hals und biss sanft zu.

Nur einen kleinen Moment später kamen sie, gleichzeitig.

"Mir gefällt Florenz immer mehr", grinste Thomas.

Mario lachte leise. "Mir gefällt es inzwischen auch sehr gut."


	3. Ein Telefonat mit moderner Technik

Am Morgen um sechs verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander, und Mario blieb alleine in Florenz zurück. Thomas hatte versprochen, sich um einen Unterschlupf auf halber Strecke zu kümmern.

"Ich schick dir die Koordinaten per SMS", versprach Thomas.

Mario lächelte. "Ich hoffe, du findest bald was."

"So schnell wie möglich. Bei der Suche kann Jakob mir auch helfen, der kennt sich mit einsamen Hütten gut aus."

"Oh ja, das tut er. Hat doch irgendwie in jedem Land irgendwas."

"Genau. Wenn wir Glück haben, tritt Jakob einfach eine seiner Hütten an uns ab", sagte Thomas. Normalerweise war das unter Vampiren undenkbar, aber sie waren halt keine normalen Vampire. Die Vampire, die sie kannten, waren eher Einzelgänger, die wenig Kontakt zu Ihresgleichen hielten. Ihre Nachkommen, die Vampire, die sie geschaffen hatten, wurden sehr streng erzogen und waren ihrem Meister treu ergeben. Jakob war anders - vielleicht, weil er mit einer Sterblichen zusammen gewesen war. Er war freundlich, gutmütig und für Thomas ein väterlicher Freund, kein Meister.

Thomas war aber auch nicht von Jakob erschaffen worden, sondern von einem fremden Vampir, der ihn einfach zum Sterben zurückgelassen hatte. Nur dank Jakob hatte er überlebt. Aber auch das hätte kaum ein Vampir getan - einen anderen gerettet. Harte Sitten herrschten vor, wie die, dass Kämpfe in der Regel tödlich endeten.

So, wie es fast mit Marc passiert war. Marc hatte sie angegriffen, wollte ihnen ihren Rang zeigen, aber Thomas und Mario hatten ihn besiegt. Für Marc hätte das das Todesurteil sein müssen. Stattdessen war Thomas sein neuer Meister geworden, für alle Beteiligten war das eine große Umstellung gewesen. Aber inzwischen hatten sie sich damit arrangiert.

"So, ich muss jetzt. Bis heute Abend mein Schatz", sagte Thomas und küsste Mario zum Abschied.

"Bis heute Abend", erwiderte Mario den Kuss, dann sah er seinem Freund nach, der über die Felder lief. Seufzend kehrte er ins Hotel zurück. Als erstes wollte er noch einmal versuchen Darius oder Sandro zu erreichen.

Diesmal hatte er bei der dritten Nummer von Darius Glück. "Hallo, Kleiner", grüßte der ihn.

"Hallo Darius", lächelte Mario. "Schön, dass ich dich erreiche."

"Hast du es schon mal versucht?", fragte Darius nach. Ihm war die neue Technik noch immer nicht ganz vertraut.

"Ja, mehrmals", grinste Mario. "Ich wollte dich was fragen."

"In Ordnung, was ist los?"

"Ich spiele ab sofort in Florenz", sagte Mario. "Und... irgendwas ist hier. Es zieht mich fast schon magisch an, aber ich weiß nicht, was es ist. Thomas und ich haben uns in der Nacht umgesehen, aber auch nichts entdeckt."

"Du bist in Florenz?", fragte Darius nach. "Schöne Stadt. Ich hab lange da gelebt. Aber dass dich da etwas anzieht...?"

"Ja. Es... war wie ein Zwang. Ich musste den Vertrag einfach unterschreiben. Und auch jetzt hab ich so ein... merkwürdiges Gefühl."

"Hmm... ich hatte das noch nicht, aber Sandro meinte da mal etwas... er ist dem Drang dann auch nachgegangen. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bist er herausgefunden hatte, was ihn so anzog.“ Er dachte weiter nach. "...und Jakob war doch auch nicht zufällig in der Gegend, als er Thomas damals fand."

"Oh", machte Mario. "Das... stimmt. Du meinst, ich könnte hier also über einen Vampir stolpern, der wie Thomas damals Hilfe braucht?"

"Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Aber du musst nicht sofort auf die Suche gehen, Jakob hatte es auch schon früher gespürt. Und es kann auch etwas anderes sein. Aber auf jeden Fall ist es gut, dass du da bist."

"Kannst... kannst du mir sonst noch was über Florenz erzählen?" fragte Mario.

"Ja... nein, nicht über das heutige Florenz. Ich habe vor... zu Zeiten der Medici dort gelebt. Ich arbeitete mit Lorenzo zusammen, und später dann auch mit Alessandro. Das ist aber nicht Sandro", stellte er gleich klar. "Das war so... vor vier-, fünfhundert Jahren."

"Oh... wow", sagte Mario. "Unglaublich..."

Darius lachte leise. "Du wirst auch irgendwann von Zeiten vor fünfhundert Jahren erzählen. Aber so viel werden dir diese Erzählungen nicht weiterhelfen. Ich könnte mal ein paar Tage vorbeikommen, wenn du magst."

"Das wär toll!" sagte Mario sofort.

"Gut, dann mach ich mich nächste Nacht auf den Weg." Darius war einfach noch ein Vampir vom alten Schlag, der nachts reiste und tagsüber ruhte.

"Ich sag Thomas bescheid, dass wir uns dann hier in Florenz treffen. Er freut sich auch schon, dich zu sehen."

"Thomas ist auch da? Ich hätte gedacht, dass er in München bleibt. Aber klar, ihr beiden könnt nicht ohne einander."

"Thomas bleibt auch in München, aber... er sucht nach einer Hütte für uns auf halbem Weg und so weit ist nicht, wenn wir schnell laufen. Thomas hat gestern etwas über zwei Stunden gebraucht, für die gesamte Strecke."

"Ja, klar. Ist ja nicht weit, da könnt ihr noch immer jede Nacht... Ich bin noch in Bulgarien, ich wär dann irgendwann in der Nacht bei euch."

"Ich freu mich Darius. Bis heute Nacht."

"Bis heute Nacht. Ich freu mich auch", verabschiedete sich Darius, legte danach aber mal wieder nicht auf, so dass Mario noch hörte, wie er das Handy wegsteckte.

Mario lachte leise, dann schrieb er Thomas schnell eine SMS, dass Darius in der nächsten Nacht kommen würde. Anschließend kehrte er in das Hotel zurück, machte sich fertig, aß Frühstück - keine Dose, das war nach dem Wildschwein nicht notwendig, aber es war gut sich zu zeigen. Außerdem schmeckte die Milch köstlich! Pünktlich zur verabredeten Zeit holte ihn dann jemand vom Verein ab, der ihn zum Trainingsgelände brachte. 

Die ersten Tage nach einem Vereinswechsel waren immer aufregend, besonders, wenn es ins Ausland gegangen war. Aber Mario fühlte sich gleich wohl, die Leute waren freundlich und die Fans begrüßten ihn begeistert.

Natürlich vermisste er Thomas, und oft ertappte er sich dabei, dass er sich suchend nach ihm umdrehte, um ihm etwas zu erzählen. Aber daran würde er sich schon gewöhnen, überlegte er sich, und neue Freunde zu finden war ja auch immer gut. Auch wenn die ganz sicher nichts von seinem Geheimnis - seinen beiden Geheimnissen erfahren würden. Weder, dass er ein Vampir war, noch, dass er auf Männer stand.

Nach dem Training übernahmen es Stevan und Adem, zwei seiner neuen Kollegen, ihm ein wenig von der Umgebung zu zeigen. Auch, wenn er die Stadt schon am Vortag und in der Nacht erkundet hatte, war es schön noch ein wenig mehr zu erfahren - Geheimtipps, wo es die beste Pizza gab, den Friseur, zu dem alle Mitspieler gingen, das Kino, eben alle wichtigen Einrichtungen der Stadt.

Selbst für einen Vampir war es ein langer Tag gewesen, und er war froh, als er schließlich wieder in seinem Hotelzimmer war und ein paar Momente Ruhe hatte. Sein Handy weckte ihn aus seinem Ruhezustand. Vampire schiefen nicht, aber sie ruhten, traumlos und regungslos, und immer wachsam, so dass er das Klingeln sofort wahrnahm. "Ja?", meldete er sich gleich.

"Hey. Stör ich grad?"

"Nein, du störst nie. Wo steckst du?"

"Noch zu Hause. Ich hab vorhin mit Jakob gesprochen", sagte Thomas.

"Und was sagt er? Hat er eine Idee für eine Hütte?"

"Hat er. Wir könnten uns heute schon dort treffen."

"Würd ich gern, aber Darius kommt heute Nacht."

"Du hast ihn erreicht?"

"Ja, hab ich. Er hat zu Zeiten der Medici hier gelebt! Ich finds noch immer unglaublich, was die drei schon alles erlebt haben!"

"Dann kann er uns bestimmt viel erzählen", sagte Thomas. "Wann wollte er bei dir sein?"

"Er ist in Bulgarien und läuft heute Nacht los. Ich denke, am frühen Morgen sollte er hier sein."

"Gut, dann komm ich heute Nacht wieder zu dir", sagte Thomas.

"Schön. Und... was ist mit der Hütte?"

"Jakob hat sie wohl schon seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr benutzt, aber sie müsste für uns perfekt sein", erzählte Thomas. "Ganz einfach, ohne Strom und mitten im Wald gelegen."

"Das klingt toll - und Jakobs Unterkünfte sind auch immer gut gelegen."

"Ja. Ich lauf heute auf dem Weg zu dir schon mal dort vorbei und bring ein paar Sachen hin und guck mir den Allgemeinzustand an. Ich muss nur noch warten, bis mein Handy aufgeladen ist, dann mach ich auch ein paar Fotos."

"Ah, deswegen hast du die SMS auch nicht bekommen", nickte Mario. "Ich freu mich auf dich."

"Ich mich auch", sagte Thomas. "In... einer halben Stunde oder so, mach ich mich hier auf den Weg."

"Okay. Ich geh noch ein bisschen raus, melde dich, wenn du hier bist, ja?"

"Mach ich. Bis nachher", verabschiedete sich Thomas.

"Bis nachher", lächelte Mario voller Vorfreude auf seinen Gefährten.

Er blieb noch einen Moment auf seinem Bett liegen, ehe er sich umzog und das Hotel wieder verließ. Es zog ihn nach draußen, aber diesmal in die Innenstadt. Er folgte seinem Instinkt und hoffte, etwas über seine Aufgabe hier zu erfahren.

Oftmals blieb er stehen und schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl in seinem Inneren. Aber an keiner Stelle fühlte er diesen Drang stärker als an anderen. Er wanderte ziellos durch die kleinen verschachtelten Gassen, bis er plötzlich Thomas Anwesenheit spürte. Sofort schlug er die Richtung ein, und auf einem Platz mit einem altertümlichen Brunnen trafen sie sich.

"Hey", lächelte er seinen Gefährten an und umarmte ihn fest.

"Mhm, du riechst verführerisch", flüsterte Thomas, als er Mario an sich drückte.

"Hmm, du aber auch."

"Es war ganz komisch heute ohne dich zu trainieren", sagte Thomas und setzte sich auf den Rand des Brunnens.

Mario lehnte sich an ihn. "Hier ist es auch komisch, ohne dich. Hab dich irgendwie immer gesucht."

Thomas drückte Marios Hand. "Sind deine Kollegen nett zu dir?"

"Ja, sind sie. Hab schon einen Rundgang mit Stevan und Adem gemacht."

"Gut. Und wie lief das erste Training?"

"Neue Gerüche, aber sonst nicht anders als sonst." Mario sah ihn an und begann dann von seinem Tag zu erzählen. Danach war Thomas dran. Sie saßen noch immer an dem Brunnen in der Stadt, in der es langsam ruhiger wurde.

"Hier sind die Bilder der Hütte", sagte Thomas und holte sein Handy hervor. "Ich hab schon Kerzen, Taschenlampen, Decken und so hingebracht. Wir werden uns wohl mal das Dach ansehen müssen, aber sonst, ist es perfekt da."

"Oh, das sieht toll aus", freute sich Mario. Die Hütte war klein, vielleicht 20 Quadratmeter, ein Raum und wohl ein kleiner Anbau mit Plumpsklo, ein Kamin an einer Seite, eine winzige Küchenzeile und ein großes, gemütliches Sofa, das vielleicht sogar ausgeklappt werden konnte.

"Ein paar Konserven hab ich dort auch schon verstaut, allerdings ist der Wald auch voller Tiere. Rehe, Hirsche, Wildschweine..."

"Klingt traumhaft", lächelte Mario. "Und wir können uns jeden Abend dahin zurückziehen."

Thomas nickte. "Das ist überhaupt das Wichtigste. Das wir uns jeden Abend sehen können."

"Wenn wir nicht gerade im Trainingslager in Timbuktu sind", lachte Mario.

Thomas grinste. "Also... hast du inzwischen was rausfinden können oder immer noch keine Ahnung, was dich hier so anzieht?"

"Ich hab das Gefühl, dass es stärker wird, aber ich finde noch keinen Ort."

"Vielleicht weiß Darius ja, ob es hier einen Ort gibt, der für Vampire wichtig ist."

"Er weiß sowas bestimmt. In ein paar Stunden sollte er kommen."

"Dann haben wir also noch ein bisschen Zeit für uns."

"Hm - hast du auf irgendwas Spezielles Lust?"

Thomas lachte leise und küsste Marios Hals. "Lass uns ein bisschen am Fluss langgehen."

"Wir finden bestimmt ein tolles Plätzchen."

Thomas nickte und stand auf. Dann hielt er Mario die Hand hin und zog ihn hoch. Gemütlich und vor allem in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit machten sich auf den Weg zum Arno. Es war schön einmal langsam und gemütlich zu gehen.

"Ein bisschen beneide ich dich ja fast, dass du jetzt hier bist", sagte Thomas. "Florenz hat so eine... Ausstrahlung. Man spürt das Alter der Stadt."

"Ja, es ist unglaublich. Die Geschichte scheint aus allen Ritzen in den Häusern zu quellen."

Thomas nickte. "Genau das meine ich."

Mario blieb stehen und sah sich um. "Ist toll hier. Ich bin froh, dass ich hier sein kann."

Thomas lächelte und schmiegte sich dann an Mario. "Außerdem find ich, dass du total sexy in deinem neuen lila Trikot aussiehst."

"Oh, du hast schon die Bilder gesehen?"

"Natürlich. Hab mich gleich nach dem Training an den PC gesetzt", nickte Thomas.

Mario lachte leise. "Soll ich es morgen anziehen, wenn wir uns sehen?"

"Oh ja, eine sehr gute Idee", sagte Thomas.

Mario lachte leise. "Mach ich."

Mit einem leichten Grollen zog Thomas mit sich, bis er in seinem Rücken die Wand eines Hauses spürte. Leise keuchte Mario auf. Er hatte schon auf dem Weg gemerkt, wie hungrig Thomas war - nicht auf Blut, sondern auf ihn.

"Du hast mir wirklich wahnsinnig gefehlt", murmelte Thomas.

"Hmm... dabei waren es nur ein paar Stunden."

"Wir sind es nicht gewöhnt, ohne den anderen zu sein..."

"Ich möchte mich gar nicht daran gewöhnen."

"Es ist ja nicht für lange", sagte Thomas und schob seine Hände unter Marios Shirt. "Ein paar Jahre, mehr nicht."

"Und wir sehen uns ja immer."

Thomas nickte und zog Mario für einen Kuss zu sich. Fing der Kuss zunächst ganz sanft und zärtlich an, so gewann er doch bald an Leidenschaft. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Thomas seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte und Mario seinen Hals anbot. Es war niemand in der Nähe, da waren sich beide sicher, so biss Mario einfach zu.

Thomas keuchte unterdrückte und schob seine Finger in Marios dichtes Haar. Er fühlte die Zähne, die sich durch seine Haut gebohrt hatten und die ihn erregten. Langsam, fast schon zärtlich saugte Mario und trotzdem setzte es seinen ganzen Körper in Flammen.

Vielleicht war es gerade diese Intimität, die ihn erregte. Er spürte Marios Finger, die geschickt seine Hose öffneten und sie dann nach unten zogen, diesmal ohne etwas kaputt zu machen. Zärtlich legten sich die Finger um seinen Schwanz und massierten ihn.

Thomas schloss die Augen und ließ Mario spüren, was er fühlte. Mario bewegte seine Finger schneller und fühlte dabei, wie ihn diese Bewegung auch selber erregte. Er brauchte nichts zu sagen, schon waren Thomas Finger an seiner Jeans und wenig später umschlossen sie seinen harten Schwanz. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, dann kamen sie beide fast gleichzeitig.

Zärtlich leckte Mario über die Bissspuren an Thomas Hals, ehe er sich ein klein wenig von ihm löste. Thomas knurrte leise und zufrieden.


	4. Ein Gespräch im Wald

"Der Verein hat mir schon Infos zu ein paar mögliche Wohnungen gegeben", sagte Mario. "Wollen wir uns die Gegenden mal angucken, wo die liegen?"

"Klingt gut - muss doch sehen, dass du hier gut unterkommst."

Mario zog sein Handy hervor und rief sich die Adressen der vier potentiellen Wohnungen auf. Eines nach dem anderen sahen sie die Häuser an und entschieden sich dann für die Wohnung in dem ältesten. Hier fühlte Mario sich einfach am wohlsten.

"Ich freu mich schon, die Wohnung von innen zu sehen", sagte Thomas.

"Sie ist bestimmt toll."

"Sobald du die Schlüssel hast, bring ich dir einen Vorrat Dosen her", sagte Thomas.

"Das ist lieb", lächelte Mario ihn an.

"Ich will, dass du in Sicherheit bist", erklärte Thomas ernst. "Und dafür brauchst du immer genug Blut. Oh, und ein Versteck für eins der Ersatzamulette. Ein Paar können wir in der Hütte deponieren, aber ich möchte, dass du auch eins hier in der Stadt hast."

"Nicht in der Wohnung", schüttelte Mario gleich den Kopf. "Lieber draußen im Wald."

"Aber nah genug, dass du es schnell erreichen kannst."

"Ja, wir finden schon einen Platz." Ohne die Amulette waren sie der Sonne schutzlos ausgeliefert. So hielten sie nur kurze Zeit aus bis heftige Schmerzen und unsägliche Schwäche über sie kam.

Thomas nickte beruhigt. Es war seine größte Angst, dass Mario etwas passieren könnte, während er hier allein war. Er wusste nicht, wie er so etwas überstehen würde. Er war damals schon die Wände hochgegangen, als nicht sicher war, ob Mario die Verwandlung überstehen würde, und in der Zeit hatten sie sich noch nicht so nahe gestanden wie jetzt.

"Mir wird nichts passieren", sagte Mario, der Thomas Sorge natürlich spürte.

"Ich weiß. Aber ich kann nicht anders."

"Ich pass auf mich auf."

"Ich weiß. Und ich bin ja auch nicht so weit weg." Thomas lächelte leicht. "Marc versteht nicht, dass ich dich weglassen kann, ich muss doch auf dich aufpassen:"

Mario schmiegte sich an Thomas. "Marc kann es vermutlich auch nicht verstehen, weil er nicht das hat, was wir haben. Er liebt Mario, aber... es ist halt doch anders zwischen ihnen, als zwischen uns."

"Und auch nach den Jahren versteht er noch immer nicht ganz, dass ich nicht dein Meister bin."

"Irgendwann wird er es bestimmt verstehen", sagte Mario. "Wenn er sich an all das mehr gewöhnt hat."

Das würde aber wohl noch dauern. Marc hatte zu lange ein anderes Leben gelebt. Und dass Mario jetzt in München und nicht mehr so nah bei ihm war wie in Dortmund, war eine weitere große Umstellung. Hoffentlich würde das gut gehen.

"Wird es schon", wisperte Thomas, der Marios Bedenken allerdings teilte.

"Wollen wir ein bisschen raus aus der Stadt? Bis Darius kommt?"

"Gute Idee", sagte Thomas sofort.

Sie standen aus und suchten sich einen etwas versteckten Weg durch enge Gassen, in denen sie sich ein wenig schneller als die Menschen bewegen konnten. Schließlich gelangten sie in das Gelände vor der Stadt und liefen los. Es war eine schöne Umgebung, in die viele Menschen zum Urlaub fuhren. Sie mussten nicht weit laufen - nach vampirischen Verständnis - bis sie am Meer ankamen.

"Herrlich", sagte Thomas und sog den Geruch des Meeres in sich auf.

"Oh ja - ist doch schön so schnell hier zu sein."

Thomas nickte. "Beneidenswert."

"Hm - wir können uns ja hier mal treffen."

"Und dann die ganze Nacht hier verbringen", nickte Thomas.

"Ja", lächelte Mario und blickte über das Meer, über dem es schon dunkel wurde.

Thomas stellte sich hinter ihn, schlang die Arme um seinen Bauch und kuschelte sich an seinen Rücken. Leise seufzte Mario, das war eine der Dinge, die er so liebte. Er fühlte nicht nur Thomas Umarmung, sondern auch seine Liebe. Die spürte er immer, aber umso mehr, wenn sie sich berührten. Es war das, was ihre Beziehung so besonders machte, so einzigartig.

Sie standen lange so zusammen, bis Marios Handy klingelte. "Darius?" fragte Thomas, ohne sich von Mario zu lösen.

Mario nickte leicht. "Wir sollten wieder zurück."

Thomas nickte. Er hauchte noch einen Kuss in Marios Nacken, dann löste er sich von ihm. Sie blickten zusammen noch einmal auf das Meer, dann liefen sie gemeinsam zurück. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie Darius Anwesenheit spürten und sich in diese Richtung aufmachten.

Wenig später standen sie vor dem alten Vampir, den sie mit einem freundlichen Kopfnicken begrüßten. Es war nicht üblich sich zu berühren. "Wie geht es eurem Schützling Marc?" fragte Darius.

"Wird schon - denke ich. Er hat sich inzwischen wohl von seinem alten Meister gelöst, aber Sinibaldus hat ihn halt doch sehr beeinflusst. Und manchmal merkt man das noch."

"Sinibaldus war dafür bekannt seinen jungen Vampiren... Gehorsam zu lehren. Es wird Zeit brauchen, bis Marc das überwunden hat", sagte Darius.

"Gehorsam ist noch freundlich ausgedrückt. Wir haben ihn ja gesehen, in dieser Hütte. Es war... gruselig", meinte Mario. "Mit einer Leiche, die von der Decke baumelte und so. Und er hat Marc... gefoltert. Als wir in die Hütte wollten, hat Marc unsägliche Schmerzen erlitten."

"Sinibaldus ist in einer anderen Zeit aufgewachsen. Heute müssen sich die Vampire anpassen um nicht aufzufallen, aber damals... damals war die Welt eine andere."

"Aber ihr habt es doch auch geschafft euch anzupassen. Du und Sandro und Jakob. Und sicher noch so einige andere Vampire."

"Natürlich. Aber einige wollten das nicht. Sie wollten weiter töten und morden und grausam sein."

"So wie Sinibaldus..."

Darius nickte. "Meiner Meinung nach habt ihr der Welt einen Gefallen getan, als ihr ihn vernichtet habt. Und Sandro sieht das auch so."

Mario nickte - so deutlich hatte Darius das noch nicht ausgedrückt, auch wenn er sich sicher gewesen war, dass er das so sah.

"Aber wir sind ja nicht hier, um über Sinibaldus zu reden", sagte Darius.

"Nein. Du kannst mir bestimmt einiges über Florenz erzählen - und vielleicht etwas darüber, wie ich das finde, was mich so anzieht."

Darius sah Thomas an. "Du hast nichts gesehen? Keine Zukunftsvision oder etwas in einem Bild?"

"Nichts", schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Hab mir auch ein paar Zeitungen hier angesehen und ein paar Bildbände über Florenz. Nichts."

"Dann scheint es nichts gefährliches zu sein", sagte Darius nachdenklich.

Thomas nickte nachdenklich - das konnten sie nur hoffen.

"Wie fühlt es sich genau an?" fragte Darius Mario.

"Als ich das Angebot bekommen habe hier zu spielen - ich wusste einfach, dass ich es tun musste. Und als ich dann das erste Mal hier war, da... ich war richtig. Ich fühlte mich so... als würde ich nach Hause kommen."

"Obwohl Thomas nicht hier ist?"

"Ja, eigenartigerweise ja. Aber ich fühl mich natürlich noch besser, wenn er hier ist."

"Und du fühlst es nicht?" fragte Darius Thomas.

"Nein. Ich fühle Mario, klar, aber genau so wie immer."

"Merkwürdig. Ihr beide gebt einem immer neue Rätsel auf."

"Wir sind halt nicht normal", grinste Mario schief.

"Nein, das seid ihr wirklich nicht“, lachte Darius gutmütig.

"Aber... leider kann ich Mario bei dieser Sache hier nicht helfen."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich eine große Hilfe sein kann", sagte Darius. "Ich habe zwar hier in Florenz gelebt, aber das ist lange, lange her."

"Aber du kannst von damals erzählen", bat Mario. "Du kennst dich hier aus. Und wer weiß, ob das, weswegen ich hier bin, nicht auch schon viele Jahrhunderte her ist."

Darius nickte und setzte sich auf den Rand eines nahen Brunnes. "Florenz war damals neben Rom eine der Hochburgen der italienischen Vampire."

"Kommst du auch... von hier? Ursprünglich, meine ich?", wollte Mario wissen.

Darius schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber ich habe viel Zeit in Italien verbracht." Dann begann er zu erzählen - von Italien vor fünfhundert Jahren, von den Vampiren, den Clans, die es damals hier gegeben hatten, und die wohl zum Teil noch heute existierten.

"Es wundert mich ehrlich gesagt, dass noch keiner der hier ansässigen Vampirclans bei dir war", sagte Darius zu Mario.

"Vampirclans? Ähm... nein, war niemand. Muss ich mich da in Acht nehmen? Irgendwas beachten?"

"Vor den heutigen Vampiren nicht. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob hier in Florenz direkt noch Vampire leben. Dass keiner bei dir war, spricht eigentlich dagegen."

"Vielleicht kommen sie ja noch. Du meinst aber, sie sind nicht so wie... Sinibaldus? Ich meine, ich bin ja noch ein Baby, nach vampirischem Maßstab, und darf doch ohne meinen Meister noch nicht mal eine Maus fangen."

Darius lächelte leicht. "Ich kann es dir wirklich nicht sagen. Aber wären sie feindselig, dann hätten sie dich schon angegriffen."

"Wie beruhigend", murmelte Mario.

Thomas strich beruhigend über Marios Arm, sah aber weiter Darius an. "Können wir diese Vampire suchen und mit ihnen reden?"

"Wartet noch ein paar Tage ab, ja? Ansonsten... sucht mal in der Casale Vermiglio."

"Ok", sagte Mario und sah Thomas an. "Du kommst dann aber mit, oder?"

"Ja, natürlich. Muss ich ja - als dein Meister. Oder, Darius?"

"Es wäre besser", nickte Darius.

"Dann mach ich das auf jeden Fall", versprach Thomas.

"Wenn ihr zusammenhaltet, dann wird euch nichts passieren", sagte Darius.

"Okay. Und wenn doch was ist - dann holst du uns wieder raus?"

"Ihr habt Sinibaldus besiegt. Ihr schafft das."

Thomas lächelte leicht. "Dann schaffen wir das hier auch."

"Ganz genau."

"Ich glaube, wir sollten uns langsam zur Ruhe begeben - es wird bald hell", bemerkte Darius.

"Und ich muss zurück nach München", sagte Thomas.

"Wie lange brauchst du?", fragte Darius interessiert.

"Etwas über zwei Stunden. Aber Jakob hat uns eine Hütte vermacht, die auf der Hälfte des Weges liegt."

"Jakob ist ein guter Freund", sagte Darius mit einem Lächeln.

"Du bist auch ein guter Freund", sagte Mario. "Du bist sofort gekommen, als wir dich brauchten."

Etwas betreten sah Darius zu Boden. "Macht man doch so..."

"Du weißt, dass wir auch immer für dich da sind. Und für Sandro auch", sagte Thomas.

"Ich weiß. Und... ihr habt auch schon etwas erreicht... wir sehen uns öfter." Darius lächelte leicht. Er hatte unter den langen Trennungen von seinem Gefährten immer gelitten, auch wenn er es nie gezeigt hatte.

"Ja, und das ist sehr schön", sagte Mario.

"Und auch, wenn wir uns nicht sehen und ich auch nicht immer weiß, wo er ist - wir telefonieren sogar."

"Inzwischen klappt es sogar ganz gut mit dem Handy", grinste Mario ihn an.

"Werd du mal so alt wie wir, du Jungspund!", lachte Darius.

Mario grinste nur breit.

"Also, ich muss los", erinnerte Thomas die beiden. "Darius, bleibst du hier in der Gegend? Sollen wir dir noch ein Hotel besorgen?"

"Ich kenne hier in der Gegend einen Unterschlupf", sagte Darius. "Morgen Nacht werde ich auf jeden Fall noch hier sein."

"Schön", freute sich Mario. "Dann... sehen wir uns heute Abend."

Darius stand auf und nickte den beiden zu. "Bis heute Abend."

Mario und Thomas erwiderten das Nicken und verschwanden dann - Mario in Richtung Stadt, Thomas zurück nach München. Mario dachte die ganze Zeit über das nach, was Darius ihnen erzählt hatte. Viel war es nicht gewesen, aber die Idee, dass noch andere Vampire in der Stadt waren, beunruhigte ihn irgendwie. Und ebenso beunruhigte ihn, dass er ganz alleine war und auf sie warten musste. Hoffentlich hatte Darius Recht, und sie griffen ihn nicht an.

Er merkte selbst, wie er sich immer wieder umsah und jeden Menschen, der ihm begegnete eingehend musterte. Aber würde er es überhaupt merken, wenn er einen Vampir vor sich hatte? Bei Marc hatte er es doch auch erst gespürt, als er sich ihnen geöffnet hatte. 

Sandro und Darius hatten sie früher bemerkt, damals, als sie sie in Spanien kennengelernt hatten. Andererseits hatten die beiden sie auch aufgesucht. Thomas würde andere Vampire bestimmt schneller finden, schließlich war sein Gefährte viel stärker als er selbst. Er selbst hatte aber noch Hoffnungen, mehr Fähigkeiten zu entwickeln. Er war schließlich erst wenige Jahre alt.

Aber bisher war er ein ziemlich schwacher Blutsauger, wie er selbst eingestehen musste. Und absolut hilflos, wenn es darauf ankam. Würde Thomas wirklich hier sein können, wenn etwas passierte? Oder würde er unterwegs sein und auf dem Weg spüren... wie sein Gefährte vernichtet wurde? Allein der Gedanke machte ihm Angst.


	5. Besuch eines alten Freundes

Das Klingeln seines Handys riss ihn aus den düsteren Gedanken. "Ja?", meldete er sich hektisch.

"Mario was ist los?" fragte Thomas aufgeregt. "Geht es dir gut?"

"Puh", machte Mario erleichtert. "Nein, alles okay. Hab nur gerade bisschen komische Gedanken gehabt."

"Ja, das hab ich gemerkt. Du... da kam eine solche Welle der Panik von dir..."

Mario nickte leicht, auch wenn Thomas das nicht sehen konnte. "Mir ist nur gerade klar geworden, wie hilflos ich hier bin. Wenn diese Vampire echt zu mir kommen - ich hab doch keine Chance."

Thomas schwieg einen Moment. "Sag sowas nicht", bat er dann leise. "Ich... niemand wird dir was tun. Das hat doch auch Darius gesagt."

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich hab trotzdem ein ungutes Gefühl."

"Soll ich zu dir kommen?"

"Nein, ist schon okay. Training fängt doch gleich an."

"Wenn du mich brauchst, ist mir das Training ziemlich egal", sagte Thomas.

"Ich weiß. Aber es geht schon. Ist ja nichts passiert - außer ein paar dummen Gedanken. Ich muss auch gleich los - und da wird mir auch nichts passieren."

"Gut. Ich liebe dich Mario", sagte Thomas sanft. "Bis heute Abend."

"Bis heute Abend", erwiderte Mario mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Das kurze Gespräch hatte gut getan und ihn ein wenig beruhigt. So machte er sich schnell fertig und wartete auf den Wagen, der ihn abholen und zum Verein fahren sollte.

Das Training verlief gut, und direkt im Anschluss hatte er seine erste Italienischstunde. Er wollte die Sprache schnell lernen, damit er nicht immer auf die Hilfe von anderen angewiesen war. Mit seinen Spanischkenntnissen war es im Grunde kein großes Problem, es war eher so, dass er befürchtete irgendwann mit beiden Sprachen durcheinanderzukommen.

Nach dem Unterricht und dem zweiten Training regelte er die Formalitäten mit der Wohnung. Die Wohnung war auch von innen wunderschön, also unterschrieb er ohne lange zu überlegen den Mietvertrag. Dann machte er sich daran aus einigen Katalogen Möbel zu bestellen - die Annahme und Aufbau würden vom Verein übernommen werden.

Er merkte gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging, bis er Thomas Nähe spürte. Sofort sprang er auf und drückte den Summer, damit Thomas hochkommen konnte. Sobald Thomas in der Wohnung war, drückte er Mario fest an sich. Schon bei der ersten Berührung fühlte sich Mario beruhigt und geborgen.

"Du hast mir heute Morgen einen ganz schönen Schreck eingejagt", wisperte Thomas.

"Sorry... ich sollte aufpassen, was ich denke."

"Nein. Ich will doch wissen, wie es dir geht. Es... war einfach so merkwürdig, diese Panik zu fühlen und nicht bei dir zu sein."

"Sie war ja auch grundlos. Keiner hat sich bei mir irgendwie gemeldet."

Thomas lächelte. "Wir halten uns einfach an Darius' Vorschlag und warten noch ein bisschen ab, und dann gucken wir mal, ob wir sie finden können."

Mario nickte leicht. "Und das bitte zusammen. Ich glaub, mit meinem Meister hab ich da bessere Karten."

"Ich mag es nicht, als dein Meister aufzutreten", brummte Thomas und zog Mario wieder enger an sich. "Ich bin nicht dein Meister."

"Ich weiß. Aber du bist mein Erschaffer. Und auch deswegen gehörst du zu mir. "

Thomas nickte und küsste Mario sanft. "Ich weiß."

"Und mein Erschaffer sollte mitkommen."

"Das ich mitkomme ist doch auch klar. Ich will doch auch wissen, mit wem du es hier zu tun hast."

Jetzt war es an Mario ihn zu küssen. "Überwachung, hm?", grinste er dann leicht.

"Muss doch gleich klarmachen, dass du zu mir gehörst. Nicht dass ein einsamer Vampir an dir rumknabbern will", grinste Thomas zwinkernd.

"Ich lass niemanden an mir knabbern - außer dir."

Thomas lächelte ihn an. "Außerdem bin ich neugierig, wie Vampire aus so einem alten Clan wohl sind."

"Ich auch", sagte Mario mit einem leichten Schaudern.

"Vielleicht sind sie ja ganz nett."

"So nett wie Sinibaldus?"

"So nett wie Sandro und Darius."

"Ja, darauf können wir hoffen."

Thomas nickte. "So und jetzt erzähl mal von deinem Tag."

Mario lächelte und erzählte, dabei führte er Thomas durch die Wohnung. "Klingt doch alles echt gut", sagte Thomas. "Und die Wohnung ist schön."

"Besonders, wenn nächste, übernächste Woche die Möbel kommen. Bis jetzt kann man nur hier auf der Küchenbank sitzen." Die war aber auch wirklich schön, alt und verziert.

"Ich hab dir was mitgebracht", sagte Thomas und holte seinen Rucksack aus dem Flur. Neugierig sah Mario hinein.

Neben einer dünnen Decke lagen ein kleines Holzkästchen mit Schloss und einige Konserven mit der Aufschrift "Original deutsche Tomatensuppe" im Rucksack.

Mario lachte. "Deutsche Tomatensuppe?", grinste er und stellte die Dosen gleich in den Kühlschrank - er mochte das Blut gekühlt inzwischen am liebsten.

Thomas lachte leise. "Klar."

"Und das Kästchen? Das Amulett?"

"Genau. Es gibt zwei Schlüssel für das Kästchen, die hab ich hier", sagte Thomas und zog aus seiner Hosentasche zwei kleine Schlüssel.

"Einen für dich, einen für mich?", überlegte Mario.

"Gern."

Er nahm sich einen Schlüssel und pulte ihn an seinen Schlüsselbund, den anderen reichte er Mario.

"Hier", sagte Mario und reichte Thomas im Austausch für den kleinen Schlüssel zwei andere. "Haustür- und Wohnungsschlüssel."

Thomas lächelte. "Dann brauch ich nicht mehr zu klingeln - das ist gut."

"Soll ich dir mal die Möbel zeigen, die ich bisher bestellt hab?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, zeig mal", forderte Thomas ihn auf.

Mario holte seinen Laptop und zeigte Thomas seine Auswahl.

"Oh ja, das ist schön", bestätigte Thomas seine Wahl.

"Schön, dass es dir gefällt." Mario lächelte und küsste Thomas sanft.

"Hmm", machte Mario leise. "Und... was ist mit der Decke?", fragte er nach.

"Will ich auf dem Rückweg in der Hütte vorbeibringen", sagte Thomas.

"Ah, schön. Dann wird es bestimmt gemütlich."

"Denk ich auch. Wollen wir uns morgen mal dort treffen? Dann kannst du sie dir auch mal richtig angucken."

"Ja, machen wir. Ich komm dann... wo liegt sie ungefähr? Nein, sag's mir nicht, ich will mal sehen, ob ich dich so finden kann."

"Das kannst du", sagte Thomas.

"Dann probier ich das morgen."

Thomas lächelte, dann nahm er den unterbrochenen Kuss wieder auf. Nach einer ausführlichen Begrüßung lösten sie sich voneinander. "Wollen wir gucken, wo wir Darius finden?"

"Bestimmt irgendwo außerhalb der Stadt", sagte Thomas.

"Dann lass uns mal losgehen."

Thomas nickte und schnappte sich schnell das Kästchen. "Dann können wir gleich nach einem geeigneten Platz dafür suchen."

"Ja, das machen wir."

Sie wollten die Wohnung grade verlassen, als Mario auf dem Boden vor der Wohnungstür einen weißen Umschlag entdeckte. Neugierig nahm er den Umschlag hoch. Er war unbeschriftet und zugeklebt. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken riss er ihn auf.

Eine Karte aus dickem Papier fiel heraus. Mit schwarzer Tinte stand dort in altmodischen Buchstaben "Benvenuti a Firenze".

Marios Finger zitterten leicht. "Das ist... ein Willkommensgruß."

Thomas nahm ihm die Karte ab und drehte sie um, aber die Rückseite war völlig leer. "Kein Name, nichts", murmelte er.

"Ob das... von dem Clan hier kommt?"

"Vermutlich. Von wem sonst?"

"Und... das ist ein gutes Zeichen, oder?"

"Es ist keine Drohung, sondern ein netter Gruß, also würde ich ja sagen."

"Schön", lächelte Mario erleichtert.

"Wir sollten Darius die Karte zeigen", sagte Thomas.

"Ja. Und dann uns heute Nacht vorstellen. Ich glaub, das könnte eine Einladung sein."

"Dann wär ne Adresse nett gewesen", grinste Thomas.

"Ich glaub, sie gehen davon aus, dass wir sie finden werden."

"Dann werden wir sie auch finden. Irgendwie. Aber erst Darius suchen."

"Also los", nickte Mario und verließ nun endgültig die Wohnung.

Schnell liefen sie durch die Straßen von Florenz bis sie aus der Stadt waren. Darius hatte ja gesagt, er hätte hier in der Umgebung einen Unterschlupf. Sie mussten sich ziemlich konzentrieren, dann fühlten sie sich in eine bestimmte Richtung gezogen, und kurz darauf standen sie Darius gegenüber.

Es war deutlich zu spüren, dass Darius vor kurzem gejagt hatte. Er fühlte sich aufgeregt und befriedigt zugleich. Mario leckte sich leicht über die Lippen und verspürte ein winziges Hungergefühl. Vielleicht hätte er vorhin eine von den Dosen aufmachen sollen...

"Hungrig?", grinste Darius ihn an.

"Ein bisschen."

"Da drüben sind Kaninchen. Nichts Tolles, aber sind ganz gut."

"Wir beeilen uns", sagte Thomas zu Darius.

"Guten Appetit", wünschte Darius. "Ich warte hier auf euch."

Mario grinste schief, dann machte er sich mit Thomas auf die Suche nach den Kaninchen. Eine viertel Stunde später kehrten sie schon wieder zurück. Sie hatten keinen großen Hunger gehabt, so reichte ein Kaninchen für sie beide.

"Ich habe vorhin diese Karte bekommen", sagte Mario ohne lange Vorreden. "Sie wurde offenbar unter der Tür zu meiner neuen Wohnung durchgeschoben."

Darius betrachtete die Karte eine Weile, dann roch er daran - Mario ärgerte sich, dass er nicht selbst daran gedacht hatte. "Ist von Vampiren. Von dem Clan hier."

"Das... ist ein gutes Zeichen, oder?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, auf jeden Fall. Sie haben dich bemerkt und heißen dich willkommen." Darius roch noch einmal daran, dann sah er überrascht auf. "Federico hat die Karte geschrieben!"

"Federico?" fragte Thomas.

"Ja. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er noch existiert. Wir kannten uns, als ich damals hier war."

"Und er ist ok?"

"Er hatte damals einen recht niedrigen Rang im Clan, aber er war immer sehr... höflich und freundlich."

"Das klingt doch gut", sagte Thomas erleichtert.

"Ja, dass er noch da ist... das ist wirklich schön. Wenn ihr eure Aufwartung gemacht habt, würd ich ihn auch gern mal wieder treffen."

"Willst du nicht gleich mitkommen?" fragte Mario.

"Nein", schüttelte Darius den Kopf. "Die Einladung gilt dir - und deinem Meister. Oder Erschaffer ja eher. Nicht mir. Ich gehe demnächst dann hin."

"Ok", murmelte Mario. Ehrlich gesagt wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenn Darius mitgekommen wäre. Grade weil er den anderen Vampir ja kannte. Aber das schien gegen das Protokoll zu verstoßen. Marc hatte ihnen immer wieder gesagt, wie wichtig das Protokoll und die tausenden Regeln für Vampire waren.

"Ich bin in der Nähe", sagte Darius. "Wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, dann lasst es mich einfach wissen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es nötig sein wird."

"Okay", nickte Mario. "Heute... oder morgen, wann sollen wir hin?"

"Heute, sonst hättet ihr die Karte erst morgen erhalten."

"Okay. Und... wo müssen wir hin?"

"Federico will gefunden werden, also werdet ihr ihn finden", lächelte Darius.

"Ja, klar... mach es uns bloß nicht zu leicht", grinste Mario schief. "Also los. Wir... sehen uns später?"

Darius nickte. "Bis nachher."

Mario griff nach Thomas' Hand und lief einfach los. Sie liefen zurück in die Stadt und hielten einen Moment inne. "Spürst du was?" fragte Thomas.

Mario schüttelte den Kopf, "Nicht mehr als sonst. Also, dass ich hier sein soll... nein. Moment! Hier lang." Und schon lief Mario los.

Thomas folgte ihm und spürte nun ebenfalls etwas ganz am Rand seiner Wahrnehmung. Die Richtung, die Mario eingeschlagen hatte, war richtig, denn das Gefühl wurde stärker. Sie waren inzwischen in einem der ältesten Teile von Florenz angelangt. Schließlich standen sie vor einem Palazzo, groß und herrschaftlich und sehr gut erhalten.

"Hier ist es", wisperte Mario. Thomas nickte leicht, dann schob er Mario zu einer verzierten Eingangstür.


	6. Ein Clan?

Noch bevor sie klopfen konnten - eine Klingel war nirgends zu entdecken - öffnete sich die Tür und ein älterer Herr in einem schwarzen Anzug stand vor ihnen. Ein Mensch, wie Thomas sofort feststellte. "Signori", sagte er mit einer leichten Verbeugung. "Bitte treten Sie ein."

"Grazie", bedankte sich Thomas, auch wenn der Mann offenbar gut deutsch konnte.

"Maestro Federico wird gleich bei Ihnen sein", sagte der Mann und führte sie durch einen langen Flur.

Am Ende des Flures befanden sich ein Zimmer, Holzboden, verzierte Holzwände und einige Sessel in einer Sitzgruppe. Etwas nervös setzten sie sich. Der Sitzgruppe gegenüber befand sich ein großer Kamin, der im Winter bestimmt eine wundervolle Wärme abgab. Die Fenster waren mit schweren, dunklen Vorhängen verdunkelt.

Der menschliche Mann nickte ihnen kurz zu, dann verschwand er durch eine versteckte Tür.

"Wow", wisperte Mario. "Das... Das war sowas wie ein Diener oder?"

"Das.... oder ein Blutspender."

Mario schluckte. "Meinst du?"

"Warum nicht. Ich hab keine Ahnung... aber vielleicht ist er auch beides. Vielleicht finden wir es ja raus. Und wenn nicht - dann geht es uns nichts an."

Mario nickte. Am besten dachte er gar nicht weiter darüber nach. Also sah er sich um, betrachtete die Bilder, die an den Wänden hingen - die meisten waren Portraits - und bewunderte die kunstvollen Deckenverzierungen.

"Das Haus muss uralt sein", murmelte er.

"Ist es auch", nickte Thomas. "Fühlst du die Jahrhunderte?"

"Ich spüre das Alter", nickte Mario.

Thomas nickte zufrieden. Er versuchte immer wieder Mario auf so etwas aufmerksam zu machen und so sein Gespür zu schulen.

"Buonasera Signori", sagte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen.

Überrascht drehte sich Mario um, er hatte den Mann nicht kommen gespürt. "Buonasera Signor", erwiderte er dann höflich.

Federico - jedenfalls nahm Mario an, dass es sich um ihn handelte - war überraschend modern gekleidet und ein typischer Italiener. Dunkles, lockiges Haar, dunkle Augen, von Natur aus gebräunte Haut. Er nickte ihnen freundlich zu. "Kommt doch mit mir", bat er sie dann in einwandfreiem Deutsch.

Thomas nickte dem älteren Vampir respektvoll zu und stand auf. Mario folgte seinem Beispiel. Sie gingen durch den Palazzo bis in einen gemütlich eingerichteten Raum. Hier stand der ältere Herr, der sie hereingelassen hatte, an der Tür.

"Bitte setzt euch", sagte Federico und deutete auf ein Sofa. Er selbst nahm in einem Sessel gegenüber platz.

"Danke", nickte Thomas höflich und setzte sich, auch Mario nahm Platz. "Möchtet ihr etwas trinken?", fragte Federico dann.

"Gern", sagte Thomas und Mario nickte leicht.

"Giovanni?", forderte Federico den Mann auf. Im ersten Moment hatte Mario ein flaues Gefühl, ob er sich jetzt zur Verfügung stellen würde um gebissen zu werden, doch er trat an einen kleinen Schrank an der Seite und holte Gläser heraus.

"Ich hoffe ihr trinkt Wein?", fragte Federico.

"Oh - ja, gerne", war Mario wirklich erleichtert. Für einen guten Wein hatte er immer etwas übrig.

Giovanni stellte die drei Gläser auf den antiken Tisch und füllte sie dann aus einer Karaffe mit Rotwein. Dann hob Federico das Glas. "Salute!"

Thomas und Mario ergriffen jeder ein Glas. "Salute!" Es war ein guter Rotwein, das schmeckten sie sofort.

"Nun ich freue mich, dass ihr meiner Einladung gefolgt seid", sagte Federico schließlich.

Mario nickte leicht. "Ich habe mich über die Einladung gefreut. Ich hatte schon irgendwie Bedenken in ein fremdes Revier einzudringen."

"Du bist noch sehr jung", stellte Federico fest. "Und dein Meister ebenfalls."

Mario nickte leicht, auch wenn ihm das Wort 'Meister' wieder übel aufstieß. "Meine Verwandlung war vor drei Jahren."

"Drei Jahre... und dann doch ohne deinen Meister hier. Jedenfalls tagsüber."

"Ich vertraue ihm", erklärte Thomas fest. "Und ich weiß, wenn etwas ist." Er wunderte sich sehr darüber, woher Federico seine Information hatte, beschloss aber nicht nachzufragen.

"Du bist kaum älter als dein Zögling. Wo ist dein Meister?" fragte Federico Thomas.

Thomas zögerte. "Ich glaube, in Polen", überlegte er. "Wir haben eher telefonischen Kontakt."

"Sehr ungewöhnlich. Und dein Meister hat dir einfach erlaubt einen Zögling zu erschaffen?" fragte Federico.

"Es war... ein Unfall", begann Thomas zu erzählen. "Mario und ich... wir kannten uns schon gut, als er noch ein Mensch war. Wir waren zusammen unterwegs, reiten, und Mario ist vom Pferd gestürzt. Ich hätte ihn sterben lassen müssen - oder ihn verwandeln. Mir ist die Entscheidung nicht schwer gefallen."

"Dann hast du ihn ohne Erlaubnis verwandelt?"

Thomas nickte. "Es war keine Zeit, meinen Meister um Erlaubnis zu fragen."

Federico schüttelte den Kopf. "So etwas wäre zu meiner Zeit nicht passiert. Eine Beziehung zu einem Sterblichen und dann auch noch die Verwandlung ohne Zustimmung des Meisters."

Zumindest schien Federico ihnen das nicht übel zu nehmen. "Mein Meister hat im Nachhinein zugestimmt, indem er uns in der ersten Zeit sehr geholfen hat."

"Und doch seid ihr jetzt nicht bei ihm, sonder streift allein umher."

Thomas nickte leicht. "Mein Meister... vertraut mir. Er ist für mich da, wenn ich ihn brauche."

"Soso? Ich glaube, ich würde deinen Meister sehr gern kennenlernen."

"Ich werde ihn gerne fragen, ob er dazu bereit ist." Zumindest, was diese Verhaltensregeln anging, war Thomas sich sicher. Man nannte auch untereinander keine Namen, außer, die Betroffenen wussten davon oder waren einverstanden. Und das würde auch Federico akzeptieren.

Federico nickte offenbar zufrieden. "Nun... wie kommt es, dass du deinen jungen Zögling hier so allein lässt?"

"Er fühlte auf einmal einen... Drang herzukommen", erklärte Thomas. "Ich nicht."

"Ah", machte Federico und sah Mario überrascht an.

Mario erwiderte den Blick. "Wir waren bisher beide in München. Wir spielen Fußball." Er konnte nur hoffen, dass im fußballbegeisterten Italien auch die Vampire zumindest ein wenig mit dem Sport anzufangen wussten. "Dann bekam ich ein Angebot, zu dem Verein hier in Florenz zu wechseln. Und in dem Moment wusste ich einfach, dass ich es tun musste."

"Fußball... ich brenne wirklich sehr darauf, mit deinem Meister zu sprechen, Thomas", sagte Federico. "Und hast du wenigstens gefunden, was du suchst Mario?"

"Noch nicht", schüttelte Mario den Kopf. "Ich rechne aber auch nicht damit, dass es in den nächsten Tagen geschehen wird. Ich halte alle Sinne offen und warte ab."

"Weißt du, was es sein könnte?" fragte Thomas.

"Hier in Florenz?", fragte Federico nach und überlegte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Es ist einfach zu viel, was sein könnte. Hier sind schon immer Vampire gewesen, zeitweise haben sie die ganze Stadt kontrolliert."

"Leben auch jetzt noch viele Vampire hier oder bist du der Einzige?"

Federico lachte leise. "Ich wäre ziemlich einsam, hm? Ich weiß nicht, was dein Meister, Thomas, dir erzählt hat - aber hier existiert noch immer der alte Clan."

"Ein... ein Freund hat uns ein bisschen was erzählt", sagte Thomas.

"Aber er wusste nicht, dass wir noch hier sind? Wer ist dieser Freund?"

"Ein alter Vampir, der wurde etlichen Jahrhunderten hier gelebt hat."

"Ich seh schon", nickte Federico nachdenklich. "Auch wenn ihr noch so jung seid, kennt ihr die Regeln."

"Ein paar zumindest", grinste Thomas schief.

"Die, dass ein Meister seinen Zögling nicht alleine lässt, scheint euch jedoch unbekannt zu sein."

"Mario kann gut auf sich aufpassen. Und ich brauche nicht lange, bis ich hier bin", sagte Thomas.

Federico nickte leicht. "Wenn etwas ist... ist der Clan auch für dich da."

"Danke", sagte Mario. Das Angebot überraschte ihn, aber er freute sich. Bisher schien Federico sehr nett zu sein. Er hatte ein wenig Ähnlichkeiten mit Jakob - zumindest war er nicht so wie Sinibaldus.

Auch von Thomas fühlte er eine Welle der Erleichterung. "Wie viele Vampire umfasst denn der Clan?" fragte er neugierig.

Federico zögerte, als würde er überlegen ob es richtig war diese Information preiszugeben. "Dreiundfünfzig ", sagte er dann. "Hier in der Stadt und in der Umgebung."

"53?" fragte Thomas mit sichtbarer Überraschung. "Ich... ich hab keinen einzigen gespürt..."

Federico lächelte leicht. "Sie wollen nicht gespürt werden. Das ist etwas, was die Vampire hier im Clan alle gut können."

"Uns habt ihr bestimmt sofort gespürt", murmelte Mario.

Federico lächelte. "Naturalmente. Euch, und noch einen Vampir. Ich selbst habe ihn nicht gespürt, ich war fern der Stadt."

"Kann man das lernen?" fragte Mario. "Also, dass andere Vampire einen nicht spüren?"

"Man kann es trainieren, ja. Wenn ihr länger bleibt und euch würdig erweist, dann können wir es euch vielleicht beibringen."

"Würdig erweist?" wiederholte Thomas.

"Wir offenbare unsere Geheimnisse nicht vor jedem. Wir möchten euch vorher kennenlernen."

"Ok, klar, das versteh ich."

Federico nickte leicht. "Dann ist das ja geklärt."

"Also ist es für dich und den Clan ok, wenn ich hier bleibe?" fragte Mario.

"Benimm dich. Du lebst von Tierblut. Und... noch etwas... aber nichts von Menschen. Richtig?"

"Kein Menschenblut, niemals", sagte Mario sofort.

"Sonst hättet ihr unsere Regeln beachten müssen. Aber... was ist das noch?" Federico beugte sich vor und schnupperte.

"Ähm... naja... das ist Thomas", nuschelte Mario. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran, wie Marc darauf reagiert hatte, dass sie voneinander tranken.

Ebenso sah Federico ihn an. Überrascht und ein wenig angeekelt. "Ihr trinkt... voneinander?"

"Ja", sagte Thomas fest. "Ist das ein Problem?"

"Nein. Nur... sehr... ungewöhnlich." Er klang noch immer ein wenig angewidert.

"Das wissen wir", sagte Thomas. "Aber... wir lieben uns. Für uns ist es normal."

"Ein Problem ist es nicht", versicherte ihnen Federico.

Thomas entspannte sich ein wenig und auch Mario sah ziemlich erleichtert aus.

"Ihr solltet es nur nicht an die große Glocke hängen."

"Wieso nicht? Ich schäme mich nicht für Mario oder unsere Liebe“, fragte Thomas sofort nach.

"Das sollt ihr auch nicht. Aber das mit dem Trinken..."

"Muss niemand wissen", sagte Mario und legte Thomas kurz beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

"Gut."

"Aber riechen die anderen das nicht? Du hast es doch auch bemerkt."

"Ich habe sehr genau hingerochen und -gespürt."

Thomas nickte leicht. "Dann ist unsere Beziehung selbst aber kein Problem, oder?"

"Nein, nein, das ist völlig normal. Auch wenn Eleonora sagen wird, dass es schade ist."

"Eleonora?" fragte Mario.

"Meine Gefährtin."

Mario sah kurz zu Thomas. "Eine Vampirin haben wir noch nicht getroffen", meinte er.

"Oh", machte Federico. "Aber so viele Vampire werdet ihr ja sowieso noch nicht getroffen haben. In dem Clan hier gibt es in etwa so viele weibliche wie männliche Vampire."

"Wir kennen... vier", sagte Thomas.

"Ihr seid ja auch noch sehr jung."

"Sind alle Vampire hier im Clan älter?"

"Die meisten ja. Drei jüngere sind dabei - als Vampire, die jünger als einhundert Jahre sind. Der jüngste ist 45."

"Also auch viel älter als ich", grinste Mario schief.

"Du bist ja auch noch ein Krabbelkind - Babe", lachte Thomas ihn an.

"Krabbelvampir wenn schon", schnaubte Mario.

Federico lachte leise. "Ihr beide seid... äußerst ungewöhnlich."

"Ja, das haben wir schon öfter gehört", grinste Thomas.

"Erfrischend."

"Kommt vermutlich davon, dass wir so aktiv in der Menschenwelt sind", sagte Mario. "Ich nehme an, ihr vom Clan lebt auch alle zurückgezogen, oder?"

"Wir haben einige Menschen, mit denen wir zu tun haben - Giovanni zum Beispiel - aber nur sehr wenige. Und auch noch nicht lange - in meiner Jugend war das undenkbar."

"Und Giovanni ist... eine Art Diener?"

Federico nickte. "Ja, und ein Vertrauter. Eine Verbindung in die Welt der Menschen."

"Ich fänd es komisch, so abgeschottet zu leben", sagte Mario.

"Es ist früher so üblich gewesen. Inzwischen nehmen wir ja auch Kontakt zu Menschen auf, und Eleonore liebt es über den Markt zu stöbern, aber allzu oft machen wir das dann doch nicht."

"Benutzt ihr denn auch moderne Technik?" fragte Thomas. Er wusste ja aus leidvoller Erfahrung, dass die älteren Vampire so ihre Probleme damit hatten. Jakob zu erreichen war jedesmal ein Glücksspiel.

"Wir... Giovanni hat uns klar gemacht, dass wir das sollten - aber wir haben so unsere Mühen damit."

Mario grinste. "Das Thema kennen wir mit den anderen Vampiren, die wir kennen."

"Sie scheitern auch an moderner Technik?", lächelte Federico.

"Ja, ziemlich. Mein... Meister verliert ständig seine Handys ", sagte Thomas.

"Oh ja, das kenne ich. Oder irgendwas bricht ab oder ist leer oder so."

Thomas grinste leicht. Alte Vampire und Technik vertrugen sich offenbar wirklich nicht sehr gut

"Aber wir haben ja noch ein paar Jahrhunderte um das zu lernen", grinste Federico.

"Und wir jungen Hüpfer helfen gern dabei", lachte Mario.

"Vielleicht sollte man sich alle zehn Jahre einen neuen Vampir erschaffen, damit man immer aktuellen Nachschub an Technikwissen hat", lachte Federico.

"Dann wär ich immerhin nicht mehr der einzige... Krabbelvampir", meinte Mario.

"Na, noch kennt ihr euch ja gut genug aus - das kann schon noch ein paar Jährchen dauern. Und wir verwandeln nur selten jemanden."

"Sowas muss auch gut überlegt sein", sagte Thomas.

"Hattet ihr es geplant? Also, hättest du ihn auch verwandelt, wenn es diesen Unfall nicht gegeben hätte?"

"Ja, aber wir hätten noch gewartet", sagte Mario und Thomas nickte.

"Ja, das ist klar. Dann hättet ihr das richtig geplant - und sicher auch deinen Meister gefragt, Thomas?“ Fast wie eine Warnung kam diese Frage. 

"Natürlich."

Zufrieden nickte Federico.

"Ich... also ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich muss mich langsam auf den Weg zurück nach München machen", sagte Thomas.

Federico nickte leicht. "Du hast ja noch einen ziemlichen Weg vor dir. Ich würde mich freuen Euch bald wieder hier begrüßen zu können. Giovanni?", rief er seinen Diener, der schon wusste, was zu tun war.

"Ach, und Thomas. Bitte doch deinen Meister demnächst mal hier vorbeizukommen, ja?"

"Ja, das werde ich", versprach Thomas gleich. Dann wurden sie nach einer sehr förmlichen Verabschiedung von Giovanni nach draußen gebracht.


	7. Erziehungsberechtigte?

"Wow", murmelte Mario, als sie draußen vor der Tür standen. "Das war... wow."

Thomas nickte nur leicht. "Beeindruckend."

"Aber er ist nett. Ein bisschen merkwürdig, aber nett."

"Er ist uralt - aber zum Glück nicht wie Sinibaldus."

Mario nickte. "Willst du Jakob noch heute anrufen?"

"Ich werde es zumindest versuchen", nickte Thomas.

"Es schien Federico wichtig zu sein, mit Jakob zu sprechen."

"Ja, wir sind beide ja noch nicht wirklich erwachsen."

Mario grinste. "Ja - ich bin ein Baby und du ein Kleinkind."

Thomas nickte leicht. "Vielleicht darf ich ja schon zur Schule.

Lachend zog Mario Thomas an sich. Er drehte sich mit seinem Gefährten im Arm, ohne auf die ersten Menschen zu achten, die schon über den Platz eilten. "Ich muss los", wisperte Thomas nach einem sanften Kuss. "Ich ruf Jakob heute Mittag an, vielleicht hat er ja in den nächsten Tagen Zeit."

"Grüß ihn von mir, ja?"

"Mach ich. Und wir treffen uns heute Nacht in der Hütte?"

"Ja, such mich", grinste Thomas und küsste ihn noch einmal zärtlich, dann drehte er sich um und lief los. 

Mario sah ihm nach, dann zog er sein Handy hervor und rief bei Darius an. Er wollte ihm wenigstens kurz Bescheid geben, dass alles gut gelaufen war. "Ihr lebt noch", klang Darius tatsächlich erleichtert.

"Ja. Und Federico war sehr nett zu uns. Es ist für ihn ok, wenn ich hier in Florenz bleibe und wenn ich was brauche, dann soll ich mich bei ihm melden. Er möchte nur unglaublich gern mit Thomas... Meister sprechen."

"Federico?", klang Darius erstaunt, "Als ich ihn damals kannte, war er auch ein sehr...sympathischer Vampir. Er scheint jetzt... aufgestiegen zu sein?"

"Ich glaube, dass er den Clan anführt", sagte Mario.

"Oh", machte Darius überrascht.

"Dann war er noch nicht so mächtig, als ihr euch gekannt habt?" fragte Mario.

"Nein, er hatte einen recht niedrigen Rang. Aber man kann sich hocharbeiten - wenn jemand über einem abdankt, sich aus dem Leben in der Stadt und im Clan zurückziehen will. Oder nicht mehr existiert."

"Hm", machte Mario. "Keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls leben im Moment wohl noch 53 Vampire hier in Florenz."

"Oh, das ist mehr als ich gedacht hätte", war Darius wieder überrascht. "Damals waren es... 97, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Clan noch so groß ist."

"Ja, das ist unglaublich. So viele Vampire! Und Thomas und ich hatten keine Ahnung."

Darius lachte. "Ihr habt von so vielem keine Ahnung."

"Ja, das merken wir immer wieder."

"Ihr habt noch viel Zeit zum Lernen."

"Ich weiß. Es ist nur manchmal wirklich ätzend, immer der junge und unerfahrene zu sein."

"Das waren wir alle doch mal."

"Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern?"

"Ja, natürlich. Ist nur schon verdammt lange her."

"Du musst uns bei Gelegenheit mal davon erzählen", grinste Mario.

"Gerne. Aber nicht mehr heute - ich möchte mich langsam zurückziehen."

"Natürlich. Ich wollte mich auch nur kurz bei dir melden, damit du weißt, wie das Gespräch gelaufen ist."

"Ich habe mir keine Sorgen um euch gemacht. Ihr wisst euch zu benehmen."

"Danke", lächelte Mario. "Dann bis später Darius."

"Bis später", verabschiedete sich Darius und legte auf.

Mit einem Lächeln machte sich Mario auf den Weg in seine neue Wohnung, wo ihn wenig später der Wagen vom Verein abholte. Training, Essen, dann Italienischunterricht, noch einmal Training, eine Besprechung, der er dank eines Dolmetschers recht gut folgen konnte, und noch eine einheit im Kraftraum- sein Tag war gut gefüllt.

Mittags meldete sich Thomas kurz, um ihm zu sagen, dass Jakob Ende der Woche nach Florenz kommen würde. 

Bevor Mario loslief zu Thomas, stattete er dem Palazzo noch einmal einen Besuch ab und kündigte Giovanni den Besuch von Thomas' Meister an. Dann lief er los und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Hütte, die irgendwo auf der halben Wegstrecke zwischen Florenz und München lag.

Erst einmal lief er nach Norden, bis er zu Füßen der großen Berge stand. Hier blieb er das erste Mal stehen und versuchte eine Richtung zu erfühlen. Er fühlte Thomas, aber er konnte nicht wirklich sagen, in welcher Richtung sich sein Gefährte befand. Also entschied er sich weiterzulaufen und nach einigen Minuten zu prüfen ob das Gefühl stärker geworden war.

Es dauerte etwas, aber schließlich wurde das Gefühl stärker. Also war er auf dem richtigen Weg, beschloss er und lief weiter. Es dauerte noch knapp eine halbe Stunde, bis er endlich an der Hütte ankam.

Irgendwann brauchte er nicht mehr anzuhalten, sondern es war, als würde Thomas ihn zu sich rufen. Und schließlich war er da. Die Hütte lag auf einer kleinen Lichtung, umgeben von dichtem Wald.

Thomas' Geruch erfüllte die Luft, und er konnte nicht anders als zu der Hütte zu gehen. Kurz bevor er die Tür berühren konnte, ging sie von innen auf und Thomas zog ihn an sich.

"Ich wusste, dass du mich findest", flüsterte Thomas, und Mario fühlte, wie stolz er war.

"Hat gedauert, aber... hier bin ich", strahlte Mario und drückte Thomas ganz fest.

"Oh, ich hatte dich noch gar nicht erwartet."

"Echt nicht?"

"Nein, du warst schnell. Und du hast offenbar den kürzesten Weg gefunden."

"Schön", freute sich Mario. "Dann zeig mir unseren Palast doch mal."

Thomas lachte. "Also... hier ist die Eingangshalle", deutete er in dein einzigen Raum der Hütte. "Dann hier drüben... befindet sich die Küche und das Esszimmer." Das Esszimmer war ein schlichter Holztisch und eine bequeme Eckbank. "Dort drüben ist die Heizungsanlage" - der Kamin - "und der Spa-Bereich". Plumpsklo und Waschschüssel. "Und da drüben neben den Massageörtlichkeiten" - einem Fell vor dem Kamin - "der großzügige Schlafbereich." Dieser bestand aus zwei Matratzen, die zum Platzsparen an die Wand gelehnt worden waren.

"Wunderbar", lachte Mario und betrat die Hütte. "Sie ist perfekt."

Thomas schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Tomatensuppe ist unter der Spüle. Und zwei Dosenöffner."

"Dann lass uns doch auf unser neues Reich anstoßen", sagte Mario und holte zwei Dosen hervor. Er öffnete sie und reichte eine an Thomas weiter.

"Auf unseren Palast", sagte Mario zwinkernd.

"Ja, auf unseren Palast. Und auf Jakob, der ihn uns vermacht hat."

Die beiden tranken aus ihren Dosen, wobei sich Mario immer noch in der Hütte umsah.

"Keine Sorge, das Klo ist unbenutzt", grinste Thomas.

Mario lachte leise. "Es ist echt schön hier."

"Ja, ist es. Jakob kennt uns einfach."

"Als dein Meister muss er dich ja auch kennen", sagte Mario mit einem Zwinkern.

"Solange ich meinen... Zögling auch gut kenne."

Mario zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Na ich hoffe doch sehr, dass Jakob dich nicht so gut kennt, wie du mich kennst."

Thomas starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann lachte er auf. "Nein, keine Sorge, er kennt mich nicht... in- und auswendig."

"Gut", sagte Mario und stellte seine Dose in die Spüle. Dann trat er näher zu Thomas. "Sehr gut."

Thomas lächelte ihn an. "Hm - wirkt es schon?"

Mario zog ihn fest an sich. "Das ist allein deine Anwesenheit."

"Sehr gut", raunte Thomas.

"Mhm, ich glaube eins fehlt noch, um die Hütte wirklich in Besitz zu nehmen", wisperte Mario.

"Was fehlt?", fragte Thomas leise.

Mit einem Finger strich Mario über Thomas Brust. "Wir müssen unser Bett einweihen."

"Hmm", machte Thomas genießerisch. "Dann... komm." Schnell hatte er den Tisch zur Seite geschoben und die Matratze von der Wand nach unten geklappt.

"Gemütlich", raunte Mario und zog Thomas mit sich auf die Matratze. Das war sie auch, denn sie war nicht nur frisch bezogen, sondern es lag auch die dünne, weiche Decke darauf, die Thomas besorgt hatte. Sie brauchten sie eigentlich nicht, aber sie genossen es, sich nachdem Sex unter der Decke aneinander zu kuscheln. Es war einfach gemütlicher als ohne Decke. Aber noch brauchten sie sie nicht.

"Ich finde, wir haben viel zu viel an", murmelte Thomas.

"Dann ändere das doch - oh mein Meister", grinste Mario.

"Ich dachte, dass musst du ändern. Als mein Sklave", lachte Thomas.

"Zögling - nicht Sklave!", widersprach Mario, begann aber Thomas' Hose zu öffnen.

"Aber auch als mein Zögling musst du ja auf mich hören", grinste Thomas und strich Mario dabei zärtlich durch die Locken. "Und bisher machst du das echt gut."

"Ich bemüh mich auch, oh Meister."

Thomas schloss die Augen, als Mario begann leichte Küsse auf seinem Bauch zu verteilen. Mario konnte so zärtlich und liebevoll sein! Thomas genoss es aus vollen Zügen. Allmählich war Mario tiefer gerutscht und schob nun die Jeans herunter.

"Keine Shorts?" fragte Mario grinsend.

"Wusste doch, was du machen würdest", erwiderte Thomas mit einem ähnlichen Grinsen.

"Ach, du hattest Angst, dass ich sie kaputt mache, hm?"

"Es wäre doch schade gewesen."

Mario lachte und hauchte einen Kuss auf Thomas Schwanz. Dann knabberte er sich langsam tiefer, zunächst mit den Schneidezähnen, dann ließ er ihn die scharfen Eckzähne spüren. Thomas keuchte auf und versuchte seine Beine zu spreizen, die aber immer noch in der Jeans steckten. Mario lachte leise und schob die Jeans dann schnell runter.

"Du auch", raunte Thomas verlangend.

"Okay..."

Schnell setzte er sich auf und zog sich Shirt und Hose aus. Dann kniete er sich wieder auf die Matratze. Auch Thomas war inzwischen sein Hemd losgeworden. Mario lächelte leicht, dann widmete er sich wieder seinem harten Schwanz. Thomas stöhnte leicht, als er wieder Marios Lippen und Zähne spürte. Erst nur die stumpfen Schneidezähne, dann wieder das heiße Pieken. Nie zu viel, sondern grade richtig, um ihn immer weiter zu erregen. Irgendwann durchstießen die Zähne die empfindliche Haut zwischen seinen Beinen.

"Gott", stöhnte Thomas. Mario lachte leise und leckte die kleinen Bluttropfen ab. "Wenn... du weiter machst...", raunte Thomas.

"Ja?", fragte Mario nach.

"Nicht aufhören."

"Und was passiert dann?", fragte Mario und leckte wieder.

"Ich... komme", stöhnte Thomas und hob seine Hüften. Mario nahm jetzt seinen Schwanz in den Mund und biss vorsichtig zu. Er wollte nur die oberste Haut einritzen, um ein wenig Blut zu bekommen.

Er konnte fühlen, was Thomas dabei spürte, wie unglaublich erregend und heiß das war. Und er fühlte, wie er schließlich kam. Grinsend säuberte Mario Thomas und schob sich dann hoch. "Hat dir offenbar gut gefallen."

Thomas nickte nur. Mario hauchte einen Kuss auf Thomas Lippen und schmiegte sich dann an ihn.

"Hmm... ich liebe dich", wisperte Thomas.

"Ich dich auch", flüsterte Mario.

"Hmm..."

Mario schnappte sich die dünne Decke und breitete sie über ihren Körper aus. So war es wirklich schön gemütlich.

"Ich hab übrigens Giovanni Bescheid gesagt, dass Jakob übermorgen in die Stadt kommt", murmelte Mario träge.

"Schön. Mal sehen, was er dann erzählt."

"Meinst du wir dürfen nicht mit?" fragte Mario erstaunt. Irgendwie war er schon davon ausgegangen, dass Thomas und er bei dem Gespräch dabei sein würden.

"Nein, ich denke nicht. Das wird Federico alleine mit Jakob regeln wollen. Andererseits... na, mal sehen."

"Ich komm mir vor, als würden unsere Erziehungsberechtigten ein Gespräch führen wollen", grinste Mario. "Dabei bin ich dafür nun wirklich zu alt."

Thomas lachte. "Krabbelvampy!"

Mario schnaubte. "Also das was wir eben getan haben, zeigt doch sehr deutlich, dass wir keine Krabbelkinder mehr sind."

"Aber wirklich erwachsen bist du erst in hundert Jahren."

"Du bist aber auch noch nicht erwachsen, mein Süßer."

"Eben, unsere Erziehungsberechtigten, hast du doch gesagt."

"Na so lange sie uns nicht den Umgang miteinander verbieten, sollen sie machen, was sie wollen", sagte Mario.

Thomas lachte leise. "Das lassen wir uns nicht verbieten."

"Niemals", wisperte Mario.

Thomas zog ihn fest an sich wiederholte das Wort wie ein Schwur. "Niemals."


	8. Besuch von Jakob

Zwei Tage später trafen sich Mario und Thomas wieder in Florenz, in ihrer neuen Wohnung und warteten gemeinsam auf Jakob. Am Morgen hatte Mario einen weiteren Umschlag erhalten, den er aber noch nicht geöffnet hatte. Er vermutete, dass der Umschlag eh für Jakob war.

Der hatte versprochen irgendwann in der Nacht zu kommen, so gegen Mitternacht. Dann würden sie schon erfahren, was in dem Brief stand, den Federico ihnen geschickt hatte. Den hatte Mario am Geruch am Umschlag schon erkannt.

Sie waren beide nervös - nicht vor dem Treffen mit Jakob, sondern vor dem erneuten Zusammentreffen mit Federico. Vielleicht lernten sie ja diesmal noch mehr Vampire kennen. Falls sie überhaupt eingeladen waren. Es würde sicher wieder sehr interessant werden.

"Wann kommt er denn nun endlich?" fragte Mario ungeduldig.

"Es ist gerade mal halb zwölf, mein ungeduldiger Schatz."

"Trotzdem..."

"Ich weiß", grinste Thomas und küsste ihn leicht.

"Ich bin fast nervöser als vor unserem ersten Treffen mit Federico."

"Es ist Jakob, mein Schatz", lächelte Thomas ihn an.

"Ach, das mein ich doch nicht, das weißt du!"

"Ja. Aber vertrau Jakob - alles wird gut."

"Ich vertrau ihm ja auch. Aber... es ist alles so neu und aufregend."

"Es wird alles gut."

Mario seufzte und schmiegte sich enger an Thomas.

Noch eine halbe Stunde musste er aushalten - und nervte Thomas dabei allmählich schon - bis es schließlich klingelte.

"Da ist er ja endlich", sagte Thomas erleichtert und öffnete Jakob die Tür.

"Hallo Ihr beiden lieben Jungs", lächelte Jakob sie an und umarmte sie liebevoll.

"Hier", sagte Mario ohne sich mit langen Begrüßungsfloskeln aufzuhalten und hielt Jakob den Umschlag hin. "Der ist für dich. Vom Clanführer hier aus Florenz."

"Oh - und ihr sagt, Federico ist der Clanführer?"

Thomas nickte. "Darius war auch ziemlich erstaunt darüber. Zu seiner Zeit war Federico wohl ziemlich unten in der Rangordnung."

"Sehr weit unten. Laufbursche, würde man dazu sagen. Aber er war... sehr freundlich, zu allen."

"Das war er auch zu uns", nickte Mario.

"Schön, dass er sich nicht geändert hat."

Mario grinste. "Jetzt mach doch mal den Umschlag auf."

Thomas lächelte. "Mach, Jakob, sonst platzt Mario noch."

Jakob lachte leise. "Die Ungeduld der Jugend." Ehe Mario weiter drängeln konnte, öffnete er den Umschlag und las aufmerksam die Karte.

"Und?", fragte Mario neugierig.

"Federico möchte uns heute Abend sehen. In einer Stunde in seinem Palazzo."

"Uns?", fragte Mario und freute sich. Und auch Thomas war erleichtert. "Du wirst keinen grausigen Tod des Informationsmangels sterben."

"Nun vermutlich werdet ihr draußen warten müssen, während Federico mit mir redet", sagte Jakob.

"Hm...", knurrte Mario unzufrieden.

"So ist das nun mal mit Jungvampiren."

Mario holte Luft um etwas zu sagen, wurde aber von Thomas' Lippen unterbrochen, die ihn küssten.

"Was... wollte ich sagen?" murmelte Mario, als sich Thomas wieder von ihm löste.

Thomas lachte. "Keine Ahnung... aber war bestimmt nicht wichtig."

Jakob schmunzelte. "Ihr beiden..."

"Ja, was ist mit uns beiden?", fragte Mario nach.

"Ihr erstaunt mich nur immer wieder", sagte Jakob lächelnd.

"Dass wir das noch schaffen", lachte Thomas.

Jakob grinste leicht, dann sah er Mario an. "Hast du inzwischen gefunden, was du suchst?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, dass ich auf einem guten Weg bin - und dann ist wieder alles weg."

"Hab Geduld. Es wird sich dir Offenbare, wenn die Zeit reif ist."

"Ich weiß... ist aber nicht so einfach."

"Und wieder die Ungeduld der Jugend."

"Bin doch noch ein Krabbelvampir", grinste Mario, "da darf ich das."

"Ein Krabbelvampir?" fragte Jakob.

"Naja, mit meinen drei Jahren... so im Gegensatz zu all den alten Vampiren."

"In unseren Augen ist Thomas kaum älter als du."

"Ich weiß. Und er hätte mich gar nicht verwandeln dürfen."

Jakob lächelte leicht. „Nein, hättest du nicht. Aber was wärst du für ein Vampir gewesen, und für ein Geliebter, wenn Du Mario einfach so hättest sterben lassen? Nein, das war genau das, was ich von dir erwartet hatte, mein lieber Junge.“

Erleichtert nickte Mario, so hatte er es noch nicht gesehen, aber Jakob hatte recht. Thomas hatte die Werte verteidigt, die er von Jakob gelernt hatte.

„Wollen wir dann langsam los? Noch ein wenig durch Florenz gehen? Ich würd mir gern ansehen, was sich so verändert hat“, schlug Jakob vor. 

Mario und Thomas hielten das für eine gute Idee, also gingen sie durch die alte Stadt und ließen sich von Jakob einige Ecken zeigen, die er damals, als er vor einigen Jahrhunderten hier gewesen war, kennengelernt hatte.


	9. Im Palazzo

Mario war trotz des Spaziergangs durch Florenz noch immer sehr nervös, als sie vor dem Palazzo angekommen waren. Thomas griff seine Hand, während Jakob den großen, alten Türklopfer benutzte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Giovanni ihnen die Tür öffnete. "Buonasera, signori", grüßte er höflich und verbeugte sich leicht.

"Buonasera", antwortete Jakob lächelnd.

"Kommen Sie herein", bat Giovanni und trat zur Seite. Die drei Vampire betraten das Haus und wurden von Giovanni erneut in das Zimmer mit dem großen Marmorkamin geführt. "Der Signore wird gleich kommen", versprach er und verschwand.

Neugierig sah Mario zu Jakob. Jakob war ruhig, wie immer. Auch der menschliche Diener schien ihn nicht besonders zu verwundern. Er saß ruhig auf einem der antiken Sessel und sah sich beiläufig im Raum um.

"Warst du hier schon mal?" fragte Mario ihn leise.

"Es wird wohl einige hundert Jahre her sein. So..." Jakob überlegte, murmelte Herrschernamen und Kriege, dann kam er zu einem Ergebnis. "Um 1650, schätze ich."

"Oh", sagte Thomas. "Und seitdem nicht mehr?"

"Nein. Es hat mich mehr in Richtung Osten gezogen, das weißt du ja. Höchstens mal bis in die Alpen, aber eure Hütte habe ich auch schon seit langem nicht mehr genutzt."

"Sie ist schön", sagte Mario. "Vielen Dank, dass du sie uns überlässt."

"Natürlich, meine lieben Jungs, das ist doch das Mindeste, was ich für euch tun kann."

Bevor einer der beiden etwas antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Federico betrat den Raum. Mit deutlich sichtbarer Überraschung sah er Jakob an. "Jakob?"

Jakob erhob sich und lächelte Federico an, "Per l'appunto! Genau der."

"Ich bin überrascht", sagte Federico und kam näher. "Thomas wollte doch seinen Meister mitbringen."

Jakob nickte nur leicht, dabei blieb er an seinem Platz stehen.

"Aber du bist nicht Thomas' Meister."

"Nein."

Federico sah zu Thomas. "Wo ist dein Meister, Thomas?"

"Jakob ist mein Meister. Oder das, was dem am nächsten kommt."

"Aber es war Nicolaos, der dich verwandelt hat. Wo ist er?"

"Nicolaos?", fragte Thomas überrascht nach.

"Du kennst den Namen deines Meisters nicht?" fragte Federico ein wenig entsetzt.

"Nein", gab Thomas zu und sah ihn ein wenig ängstlich an. Jakob stellte sich an seine Seite und legte ihm einen Arm um.

"Dieser... Nicolaos ließ Thomas zum Sterben liegen. Ohne Amulett, nichts. Als ich ihn fand, versuchte seine Familie für ihn zu sorgen ohne zu wissen, was mit ihm los war und dass er Blut brauchte. Ich habe ihn dann angenommen."

Federico schnaubte. "Das sieht Nicolaos ähnlich. Deshalb hat er nie die Erlaubnis erhalten, einen Zögling zu erschaffen."

"Hat er ja auch nicht gemacht", murrte Jakob. "Ist er dein... Zögling?"

"Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Federico.

"Es klang so, als hättest du ihm die Erlaubnis verweigert."

Federico schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich war dabei. Nicolaos hat schon immer Schwierigkeiten gemacht und stand öfter vor dem Clanrat. Ich war also dabei, als man ihm die Erlaubnis verweigert hat."

"Und er hat trotzdem einen Vampir erschaffen. Vor fünfundsechzig Jahren. Thomas."

Federico schüttelte den Kopf und ging zum Kamin. Er drückte einen Knopf, den Thomas erst in diesem Moment bemerkte. Wenig später öffnete sich die Tür und ein junger Mann - eindeutig ein Vampir - kam herein. Federico sprach in schnellem Italienisch auf ihn ein, woraufhin der Vampir nickte und sich wieder zurückzog.

Fragend sah Thomas Jakob an. "Ist das... gut oder schlecht?"

"Ich habe einige Vampire gebeten, nach Nicolaos zu suchen", antwortete Federico an Jakobs Stelle.

Thomas war es, als würde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Er hatte immer gedacht, niemals etwas über seinen Erschaffer zu erfahren - und jetzt würde er ihn treffen. Denjenigen, der sein Leben beendet und gleichzeitig endlos gemacht hatte, ohne ihn zu fragen oder auch nur zu informieren. Und ihn dann im Stich gelassen hatte. Zum Sterben - als unsterbliches Wesen.

Mario griff sofort nach Thomas Hand und zog ihn an sich. Er spürte die Verwirrung, die Wut und die Angst, als wären es seine eigenen Gefühle. Zum Teil waren sie es sicher auch, denn er wusste, wie es Thomas ergangen war.

"Alles gut", wisperte er Thomas ins Ohr und strich ihm über den Rücken. Er fühlte Thomas leicht beben, dann hatte er sich wieder im Griff.

"Danke", flüsterte er und löste sich dann leicht aus Marios Umarmung. Noch immer hielten sie sich an den Händen, aber Thomas war viel ruhiger geworden.

"Was... was habt ihr mit Nicolaos vor?" fragte er Federico.

"Wir werden ihn verurteilen. Wie, das muss der Clan entscheiden."

"Oh", machte Thomas. "Was... was kann denn passieren?"

Federico sah ihn ernst an. "Wir haben das Recht, ihm die Existenz zu entziehen. Ihm könnte das Amulett abgenommen werden. Manchmal werden Vampire auf Diät gesetzt, und ihnen die Zähne gezogen. Auch wurde schon mal ein Vampir für 200 Jahre eingesperrt."

"Die... Zähne gezogen?" wiederholte Mario und schluckte krampfhaft.

Federico nickte leicht. "Es dauert mehrere Jahre, bis sie nachwachsen. Anders als andere Verletzungen heilen die Eckzähne sehr langsam." Unwillkürlich dachte Mario an Marc, der sich einmal die Schneidezähne abgebrochen hatte. Wie gut, dass es nicht die Eckzähne gewesen waren!

"Das klingt ziemlich grausam", murmelte Mario und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Schaudern.

"Was Nicolaos getan hat, war ebenfalls grausam."

"Das stimmt. Einen jungen Vampir lässt man niemals allein", sagte Jakob und strich Thomas über den Rücken.

Thomas lächelte ihn dankbar an. "Du bist der beste... Vampirvater, den man sich vorstellen kann."

"Sehr ungewöhnlich", murmelte Federico, als er die drei beobachtete.

"Was ist ungewöhnlich?", fragte Mario nach.

"Ihr drei."

Jakob nickte leicht. "Ich habe nie etwas davon gehalten die Zöglinge zu unterdrücken. Ich möchte Freunde haben, keine unterwürfigen Anhängsel."

"Es gibt verschiedene Wege und nicht jeder ist gut", meinte Federico.

Jakob nickte leicht. "Ich hab sie beide sehr lieb, sie sind beide wie meine Kinder."

"Dann hättest du der Verwandlung von Mario also zugestimmt."

"Ja, auf jeden Fall. Die beiden haben sich schon vorher sehr geliebt. Und wenn dann beide es wollen - dann ist es doch die einzig logische Folgerung."

Federico nickte langsam. "Ich kann dir sowieso keinen Vorwurf machen, da du nicht Thomas' Erschaffer bist. Du hast alles getan, um dem jungen Vampir beim Überleben zu helfen."

"Auch, wenn ich sein Erschaffer wäre - er war auf jeden Fall würdig Mario zu erschaffen. Und beide sind tolle Vampire, auch Mario mit seinen wenigen Jahren."

"Gut. Ich verlass mich auf deine Einschätzung. Soweit ich das bisher feststellen kann, halten sie sich an die wichtigsten Regeln auch wenn ihr Lebensstil sehr... unkonventionell ist."

"Sie kennen nicht alle Regeln", gab Jakob zu. "Sie leben sehr dicht bei den Menschen und halten sie allein deswegen ein, auch wenn sie sie nicht kennen. Ihre eigene Lebensweise geht noch weiter - Sie würden beispielsweise niemals gegen seinen Willen von einem Menschen trinken."

"Nun", sagte Federico mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Das wird einigen hier im Clan nicht schmecken. Zwei Jungspunde, die ihre eigenen Regeln haben."

"Wir müssen es ja nicht jedem im Clan offenbaren", lächelte Jakob zurück.

"Nein. Die Alten sind im Moment sowieso nicht in Florenz, und vielleicht werde ich ein oder zwei weitere für einige Zeit aus der Stadt schicken."

"Meinst du, das wär notwendig?"

"Mal gucken. Ich werde das einfach beobachten. Im Moment halten sie sich ja noch von Mario fern, aber mit der Zeit wird die Neugier größer werden."

Mario schluckte leicht. Das hatte er befürchtet.

"Ist das für Mario gefährlich?" fragte Thomas sofort.

"Ich hoffe nicht... Nein, solange Mario sich benimmt... sie werden sich schon benehmen."

"Du hörst dich nicht ganz sicher an", sagte Thomas.

"Nein. Ich bin zwar der Clanführer, aber ich will sie gar nicht so unter Kontrolle haben."

"Es wird schon nichts passieren", versuchte Mario Thomas ein wenig zu beruhigen.

"Ich werde ihnen einbläuen, dass ihr Freunde des Clans seid."

"Danke", sagte Thomas.

"Ihr werdet keinen Ärger machen." Sowohl Feststellung als auch Drohung.

"Ich bin hier um Fußball zu spielen", sagte Mario. "Und dieses... Etwas zu finden. Ich mache euch keinen Ärger."

"Gut."

"Bleibst du noch ein paar Tage, Jakob?" wandte sich Federico dann an Jakob.

"Ich habe noch nichts weiter geplant. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich gerne noch etwas bleiben.

"Du bist immer hier willkommen, das weißt du doch."

Jakob lächelte leicht. "Es ist lange her. Sehr lange."

"Ja, viel zu lange."

"Es ist viel passiert. Hier ja noch viel mehr als bei mir."

"Du weißt, in den Clans herrscht immer Bewegung. Aber es ist viel ruhiger als früher."

"Und ihr seid noch dreiundfünfzig Vampire im Clan?", fragte Jakob nach.

Federico nickte. "Ja, wir konnten unsere Anzahl ziemlich stabil halten."

"Mit neuen Vampiren? Oder sind auch noch welche von den Alten da?"

"Ein paar Clans haben sich aufgelöst und einige Mitglieder sind zu uns gekommen. Und sehr selten wird auch ein junger Vampir erschaffen. Viele der Alten haben sich inzwischen aber auch gänzlich von der Welt zurückgezogen.“

Jakob nickte, das kam bei alten Vampiren oft vor. "Und du hast die Leitung."

"Seltsamerweise ja", grinste Federico.

"Ich hätte es auch nicht erwartet, aber ich glaube, du bist gut auf dem Posten."

"Ich bemühe mich sehr."

"Wie gesagt, du passt auf den Posten."

"Das hat Darius auch gesagt, als er vor ein paar Tagen hier war. Offenbar kennt er Mario und Thomas."

"Ja, er und Sandro haben die beiden auch ein wenig unter die Fittiche genommen."

"Das ist gut", sagte Federico.

"Du siehst, Thomas und Mario haben einige gute... Vorbilder."

"Du hast mich beruhigt, Jakob", lächelte Federico. "Und da ich ja nun auch weiß, dass Nicolaos nicht an ihrer Erziehung beteiligt war, hab ich keine Bedenken, dass die beiden hier sind."

"Nein, die beiden sind... schwer in Ordnung, wie man heute wohl sagt."

Mario grinste breit. Jakob sowas sagen zu hören, war... seltsam.

"Ich würde gerne noch ein wenig mit dir reden, Jakob. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden dabei sein müssen."

Jakob nickte und sah zu Mario und Thomas. "Genießt den Rest der Nacht, ehe du zurück nach München musst, Thomas."

"Dann noch einen schönen Abend, euch beiden."

"Euch auch", sagte Thomas.

"Danke, werden wir haben."

Mario und Thomas verabschiedeten sich, dann verließen sie den Palazzo. Giovanni brachte sie zur Tür, dann standen sie auf der Piazza vor dem Palazzo.

"Wow", murmelte Mario. "Jedes Mal wenn wir hier sind, gibt's ne neue Überraschung..."

"Ja..." Thomas war noch immer sehr nachdenklich, die Sache mit seinem Erschaffer machte ihm doch zu schaffen.

"Komm, suchen wir uns ein ruhiges Plätzchen", sagte Mario und griff nach seiner Hand. Thomas nickte und ließ sich von ihm durch einige Seitengassen ziehen.

Schließlich kamen sie an einen kleinen Platz, wo unter einem Baum eine steinerne Bank stand. Mario zog Thomas mit und setzte sich. Dicht neben ihm nahm Thomas Platz.

"Du hast Angst vor ihm", sagte Mario leise.

Thomas nickte leicht. "Er... er hat mich erschaffen und wollte mich dann sterben lassen."

"Er kann dir nichts tun. Niemals. Das lass ich nicht zu."

"Ich weiß", seufzte Thomas leise.

"Und Jakob auch nicht. Und Federico auch nicht."

"Ich weiß. Aber er könnte sauer werden, wenn ich auftauche und er Ärger kriegt, weil ich überlebt habe."

"Und? Du hast ein viel größeres Recht sauer auf ihn zu sein. Er wollte, dass du stirbst!"

"Irgendwie... ist es komisch. Ich hab nie damit gerechnet je zu erfahren wer es war. Und jetzt... Und wenn er nie einen Vampir erschaffen durfte... da hatte dann ja seinen Grund."

"Ja... aber offenbar bist du ganz anders als er."

"Es ist wohl nur die Erziehung... und was man früher für ein Mensch gewesen ist. Und keine Gene oder so, die man von seinem Erschaffer übertragen bekommt", überlegte Thomas.

"Genau. Und mit Jakob hattest du einen guten... Meister."

"Wir. Wir haben einen großartigen vampirischen Vater."

"Ja. Und wir haben uns", sagte Mario und strich Thomas über die Wange. "Und das kann uns dieser Nicolaos nicht wegnehmen."

"Aber was, wenn er mich angreift? Weil ich Schuld an seiner Strafe sein werde?"

"Das wird Federico nicht zulassen. Außerdem hast du schon einen uralten und mächtigen Vampir vernichtet."

"Wir waren zu dritt."

"Ich zähle doch kaum mit meinen mickrigen Kräften."

"Und Marc? Wir haben zusammengehalten und zusammengekämpft, zu dritt, und das hat uns so stark gemacht."

"Dann... dann frag Marc ob er herkommt und uns hilft."

Thomas nickte. "Ich werde ihn anrufen und ihm alles erzählen. Ihn fragen, wie es ihm ohne Mario geht. Und... mal anfragen, ob er im Notfall kommen und uns helfen kann."

"Sehr gut", nickte Mario. "Und Jakob ist auch hier und wenn wir Darius anrufen, dann kommt er bestimmt auch her. Er wird dir nichts tun können."

Thomas nickte leicht. Er sagte lieber nichts von seiner Angst um Mario. Denn wenn Nicolaos ihm weh tun wollte, dann würde er nicht ihn angreifen, sondern Mario. Unwillkürlich lehnte er sich an Mario an. Wenn Mario etwas passieren würde... Er würde es nicht überstehen. Mario war ein Teil von ihm, zwar nicht körperlich, aber im Geiste.

"Hör auf sowas zu denken", wisperte Mario. "Mir passiert nichts."

"Sorry", murmelte Thomas. Ihm war gar nicht klar gewesen, dass Mario diesen Gedanken mitbekommen hatte.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Mario.

Ganz leicht lächelte Thomas. "Ich spüre es. Ich liebe dich auch."

"Wir schaffen das", sagte Mario lächelnd.

Jetzt nickte Thomas leicht, bei Marios Zuversicht konnte er nichts anderes tun. Mario kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Schön so", wisperte Thomas.

"Ja, finde ich auch."

Sie blieben lange so sitzen, schweigend und ihre Nähe genießend, bis Thomas sich wieder auf den Weg nach München machen musste. 

Mario blieb mit gemischten Gefühlen allein zurück. Bestimmt würde es dauern, bis man Nicolaos fand, aber was dann? Was würde passieren, wenn der Vampir hier war? Was würde er mit dem Vampir machen, den er zum Sterben zurückgelassen hatte? Und mit dem, den der geschaffen hatte? Wie mächtig war dieser Nicolaos überhaupt?

Aus dem, was sie erfahren hatten, konnten sie das nicht erkennen. Und selbst wenn, hatten sie doch kaum einen Vergleich. Sie wussten nicht einmal, wie mächtig Jakob war, geschweige denn Darius und Sandro. 

Mario seufzte tief. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Clan hier alles im Griff hatte und für ihren Schutz sorgen würde. Langsam ging er zurück in seine Wohnung und legte sich ein wenig hin.


	10. Ein Kribbeln und eine erste Spur

Es war fast eine Woche vergangen, seit Jakob in Florenz angekommen war. Bisher hatte man Nicolaos nicht gefunden, jedenfalls hatte Mario nichts davon gehört. Federico hatte er nur noch ein Mal getroffen, Jakob hin und wieder kurz, aber bisher hatte er die Nächte in der Alpenhütte bei Thomas verbracht.

Heute hatte er allerdings etwas mehr Zeit, weil sich Thomas vorher noch mit Marc treffen wollte. Deshalb nahm er sich die Zeit, wieder einmal durch Florenz zu streifen. Mit einem Milcheis in der Hand schlenderte er durch die alten Straßen und Gassen. Er fühlte ganz genau hin, ob er irgendwo ein besonderes Gefühl bekommen würde.

Dabei achtete er gar nicht darauf, wo er lang ging und war bald weit von der Innenstadt entfernt. Er trat durch einen mit Efeu überwucherten Torbogen und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. 

Es war wie ein Windhauch, der ihm etwas zuflüsterte. Er wagte es kaum sich zu bewegen aus Angst, dass Gefühl wieder zu verlieren. Er schloss die Augen und atmete nicht mehr, um diesen Hauch eines Gefühls zu behalten. Es war... ein Gefühl, als würde etwas an ihm ziehen. Ganz leicht nur, kaum spürbar. Er brauchte ein wenig um die richtige Richtung zu erspüren.

Ganz vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah in die erspürte Richtung. Er sah eine Mauer, die ebenfalls leicht von Efeu bewachsen war. Eine uralte Mauer, das sah er auf den ersten Blick. Er war in einem alten Teil von Florenz, die Mauer konnte gut und gerne sechshundert Jahre alt sein. Er trat näher und legte die Hand auf den Stein, der von der Sonne noch ein wenig warm war.

Er fühlte ein leichtes Prickeln auf der Haut. Das was er suchte - was ihn so anzog - war hinter der Mauer, das wusste er plötzlich. Er versuchte irgendwie mehr herauszufinden. Er roch an der Mauer, lauschte daran, berührte sie sogar mit der Zungenspitze. Aber mehr fand er nicht heraus. Irgendwie musste er herausfinden, wie er auf die andere Seite der Mauer kam.

Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, konnte aber nicht darüber gucken. Und hochklettern ging auch nicht, er wollte den Efeu nicht beschädigen. Er wünschte sich einen Röntgenblick, der ihm zeigen konnte, was hinter der Mauer war. "Das wär doch mal ne echt nützliche Fähigkeit", murmelte er.

Aber die hatte er nicht - er hatte gar keine besondere Fähigkeit Er war nicht nur ein Baby, sondern auch ein harmloses Baby. Ganz anders als Thomas, der trotz seiner Jugend schon so stark war. Wie er Menschen beeinflusste, in ihren lesen konnte, das war bewundernswert. Und auch die Sache mit den Bildern, die ihnen so geholfen hatte, als Jakob in Gefahr gewesen war.

Diese Kraft war beeindruckend und beängstigend zugleich. Er wünschte, er könnte Thomas besser dabei helfen und unterstützen. Aber er konnte nur für ihn da sein und ihm seine Ruhe übertragen, wenn Thomas mal wieder etwas sah.

Er lächelte unwillkürlich und wandte sich dann wieder der Mauer zu. Er würde Thomas bitten, morgen Nacht nach Florenz zu kommen, damit sie dem Verlauf der Mauer folgen konnten und vielleicht einen Weg auf die andere Seite finden könnten. Heute würde er nicht weiterkommen, das fühlte er. Immerhin hatte er nun endlich einen Anhaltspunkt. Er kehrte zum Anfang der Gasse zurück und notierte sich den Namen.

Dann ging er zurück in seine Wohnung. Er wartete noch eine halbe Stunde, ehe er sich schließlich auf den Weg zu ihrer Hütte machte. Den Weg kannte er inzwischen genau, und er hatte die kürzeste Route gefunden, auf der er nur etwas mehr als eine Stunde zu ihrer Hütte brauchte.

Thomas war noch nicht da, also machte es sich Mario schon mal gemütlich. Er klappte die Matratze auf den Boden, und kurzentschlossen zog er sich aus um nackt auf Thomas zu warten. Es war ein Vorteil, dass er als Vampir die Temperaturen nicht so spürte wie Menschen, sonst wäre ihm wohl ziemlich kalt geworden.

Aber so war es eher... reizvoll. Und Thomas würde sich bestimmt über die kleine Überraschung freuen. Er musste doch noch eine Weile warten, bis er Thomas näherkommen spürte. Er lächelte und legte sich etwas mehr in Pose.

Langsam kam Thomas näher, dann knarrte die Tür. 

"Hallo mein Schatz", raunte Mario.

"Oh", machte Thomas und grinste breit. "Wow!"

"Freust du dich?"

"Oh ja, das ist... sehr reizvoll."

Mario grinste und streckte eine Hand nach Thomas aus. Langsam näherte sich Thomas ihm.

"Nicht so schüchtern", lächelte Mario.

"Soll ich mich nicht erst ausziehen?"

"Oh doch, gute Idee."

In vampirisch-schneller Geschwindigkeit zog Thomas sich aus und trat dann splitterfasernackt auf Mario zu. "Mhm, sehr schön", sagte Mario und ließ seinen Blick über Thomas Körper schweifen.

"Ist nur für dich", lächelte Thomas.

"Ich weiß. Ganz allein für mich."

"Nur gucken oder auch anfassen?"

"Nur gucken macht doch auf Dauer keinen Spaß", grinste Mario. Thomas leckte sich über die Lippen und kniete sich dann zu ihm. Mario streckte eine Hand aus und berührte Thomas am Oberarm. Sofort fühlte er, wie jegliche unterschwellige Unruhe verschwand. Thomas krabbelte näher.

Mario lächelte ihn an und zog ihn dann leicht näher. "Du bist ziemlich glücklich", murmelte Thomas, ehe er ihn sanft küsste.

"Hm, bin ich. Du bist hier."

"Da ist aber noch was", sagte Thomas und sah ihn fragend an.

"Hmm... war heute noch mal in Florenz unterwegs. Ich weiß jetzt, wo ich suchen muss."

"Wirklich? Erzähl", sagte Thomas und begann gleichzeitig Marios Hals zu küssen.

Kurz knurrte Mario genießerisch, dann erzählte er von seinem Spaziergang und den plötzlichen Gefühl des Richtigseins.

"Das untersuchen wir morgen genauer", versprach Thomas.

Mario nickte. "Es war... unbeschreiblich, das Gefühl."

"Versuch es trotzdem", bat Thomas.

"Es war nur ganz leicht. Ein leichtes... Kribbeln, irgendwie. Je länger ich da geblieben bin, desto deutlicher wurde es. Aber... bis auf eine alte Mauer mit Efeu ist da nichts gewesen."

"Und hinter der Mauer?"

"Zu hoch. Und ich hab auch keinen Röntgenblick."

"Dann kümmern wir uns morgen darum", murmelte Thomas und küsste hingebungsvoll die Stelle unter Marios Ohr.

"Hmm", machte Mario leise. Er liebte es, wenn Thomas so zärtlich war. Er spürte wie Thomas lächelte und einfach damit fortfuhr ihn zu küssen.

Sie hatten Zeit, und die würden sie nutzen. Ganz langsam küsste Thomas sich weiter, vom Ohr langsam runter über den Hals zu seiner linken Brustwarze. Mario stöhnte leicht, als er Thomas Zunge spürte.

"Liebst das, hm?", raunte Thomas und kratzte mit seinem ausgefahrenen Eckzahn über die empfindliche Haut.

"Oh ja", wisperte Mario.

"Ich auch." In diesem Moment ritzte Thomas mit dem Zahn die dünne Haut ein. Nur ein winziger Tropfen Blut quoll aus dem kleinen Riss, den Thomas aber voller Genuss von der Haut leckte. Er fühlte, wie Mario das erregte.

"Mhm, du schmeckst so süß", wisperte Thomas.

"Hmm... hatte vorhin Eis. Die haben ein wahnsinniges Milcheis."

Thomas lachte. "Und du wirst ihr bester Kunde, mein Milchvampir."

"Ganz bestimmt. Das ist echt der Wahnsinn!"

"Ich glaube, dann muss ich das wohl auch mal probieren."

"Ich geb dir morgen ein Eis aus."

"Mhm, verlockend. Ich glaube, da bedanke ich mich jetzt schon mal für", sagte Thomas zwinkernd, dann begann er sich von Marios Brust aus tiefer zu küssen. Als er am Bauchnabel angekommen war, biss er wieder zu.

Mario stöhnte verlangend auf. Wieder quoll nur wenig Blut heraus, das Thomas wieder gierig aufleckte. Dann küsste er sich noch tiefer. 

"Das ist gut", raunte Mario und drängte sich ihm entgegen.

"Sehr gut", nuschelte Thomas. Dann biss er ganz leicht in seine Leiste.

"Gott Thomas", stöhnte Mario. Ganz leicht leckte Thomas die Bluttropfen auf. "Mehr Thomas, mehr", forderte Mario heiser.

"Was soll ich machen?"

"Was immer du willst", raunte Mario. "Aber bloß nicht aufhören."

Thomas lachte leise und biss etwas fester zu. Mehr Blut quoll aus der Haut. Sanft leckte er das Blut ab, dann begann er an der Wunde zu saugen. Das war fast so geil, als würde er an Marios Schwanz saugen.

"Ja...", stöhnte Mario.

Ohne Vorwarnung ließ Thomas von ihm ab und verschloss die Wunde durch ein kurzes Lecken. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und riss Mario dabei mit sich. "Fick mich!"

Mario gab ein dumpfes Grollen von sich. Er schmiegte sich an Thomas und drang mit einem tiefen Stoß in ihn ein. Thomas stöhnte heiser. Er drängte sich Mario entgegen, das, was der hier machte, war so heiß! Mario bewegte sich mit schnellen Stößen in ihm, dann biss er sacht in Thomas Hals.

"Mehr", keuchte Thomas.

Mit einem Stöhnen beschleunigte Mario seine Bewegungen noch. Dabei biss er noch etwas fester zu. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam er heftig. Thomas wurde völlig von Marios Gefühlen mitgerissen und kam fast zeitgleich. Er blieb noch einen Moment liegen, dann drehte er sich um zu Mario um ihn zärtlich zu küssen.

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Mario.

"Ich liebe dich auch, so sehr. Ich brauche dich, Mario."

"Ich bin hier. Und ich lass dich niemals allein", versprach Mario leise. Thomas nickte leicht. Er wusste, dass Mario ihm das nicht endgültig versprechen konnte, aber das reichte ihm. Mario kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen.

Ganz fest zog Thomas ihn an sich und hielt ihn einfach fest. Er öffnete sich ihm ganz, ließ Mario in seinen Geist, so dass sie wie eine Person dachten und fühlten. Sie blieben eine ganze Zeit lang so liegen ohne sich zu bewegen und waren einfach froh über diese Nähe. 

 

Thomas und Mario verbrachten die Nacht in der Hütte, und erst, als es wieder hell wurde, zogen sie sich wieder voneinander zurück.

"Ich komm dann heute Abend zu dir", sagte Thomas.

"Dann gucken wir nach der Mauer da."

"Genau. Wir gehen dem Geheimnis auf die Spur."

"Ich bin gespannt, was es ist", überlegte Mario.

"Nur noch ein paar Stunden, dann wissen wir es", grinste Thomas.

"Und bis dahin... muss ich nach Florenz, und du nach München."

Thomas nickte seufzend. "Es ist merkwürdig ohne dich."

"Ich vermisse dich auch. Sehr."

"Aber wir schaffen das."

"Ich habe keine Zweifel", war Mario sich sicher. "Ich komm doch gar nicht von dir los. Ich liebe dich, und... du bist ein Teil von mir."

"Das wollte ich nur hören", sagte Thomas lächelnd. Dann küsste er Mario noch einmal innig. "Ich muss los."

"Ich auch. Ich freu mich auf heute Abend."

"Ich mich auch. Bis dann."

"Bis dann." Thomas küsste ihn noch einmal zärtlich und lief dann los. Mario sah ihm noch einen Moment nach, dann machte er sich auch auf den Weg zurück.


	11. Kribbelige Erkundigungen

Seine Mitspieler waren nach dem Training ziemlich geschafft gewesen. Für einen Vampir war es natürlich nicht anstrengend gewesen, aber er musste wenigstens so tun als ob. Das hatte ihm am Anfang, kurz nach der Verwandlung, Schwierigkeiten gemacht, aber inzwischen hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. So ging er scheinbar ermattet mit seinen Mitspielern in die Kabine, duschte und zog sich um. Sie gingen noch gemeinsam essen, dann macht er sich auf den Weg um Thomas zu treffen.

Thomas erwartete ihn tatsächlich schon in der Wohnung, als er eintraf. "Du bist früh", lächelte Mario und umarmte ihn fest.

"Ja, hab mich beeilt", sagte Thomas. "Wir haben ja schließlich eine Mission für heute Nacht."

Mario lächelte. "Wollen wir dann gleich los? Zum Eisessen?"

"Ja, wir stärken uns mit einer Portion Milcheis und dann kümmern wir uns um deine Mauer."

Mario lachte fröhlich und zog Thomas mit sich aus der Wohnung und durch die Stadt bis zu der Eisdiele, an der er gestern sein Milcheis gekauft hatte. Sie kauften sich zwei große Portionen und schlenderten dann durch die Straßen. "Mhm, das ist wirklich lecker", sagte Thomas.

"Sag ich doch", lächelte Mario genießerisch.

"Und klar, dass du es liebst, mein Milchvampir."

"Es ist himmlisch!"

Thomas lachte leise. Er beobachtete lächelnd, wie Mario das Eis ganz genüsslich aß. Sie waren grade fertig, als sie den mit Efeu bewachsenen Torbogen erreichten. "Hier ist es", sagte Mario.

"Fühlst du es jetzt auch?"

Mario nickte. "Es ist nicht sehr stark, aber ich fühle es."

"Was ist es für ein Gefühl?", fragte Thomas nach, er wollte versuchen es auch zu fühlen. Mario schloss die Augen und versuchte es Thomas zu beschreiben.

"Es kribbelt ganz leicht. Und es wird wieder stärker. Und eine Art... Anziehung."

Thomas versuchte dieses Kribbeln zu spüren, diese Anziehung, aber er fühlte nichts.

"Hm? Nichts, oder?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich spür nichts."

Mario seufzte leise, es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn Thomas ihm hätte helfen können.

"Du führst uns", sagte Thomas und griff nach Marios Hand. Mario nickte leicht und drückte die Hand kurz. Dann schloss er die Augen. Das Gefühl wurde immer stärker. Er ging mit langsamen Schritten an der Mauer entlang. An einer Stelle war das Gefühl besonders deutlich zu spüren.

"Hier", murmelte Mario. "Hier ist was..."

"Was?", wisperte Thomas kaum hörbar.

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Mario und berührte die Mauer mit seiner Hand. Jetzt fühlte er das Kribbeln auch in den Fingerspitzen.

"Es... es scheint von unten zu kommen", sagte Mario.

"Von unten?", fragte Thomas nach. "Hier... oder auf der anderen Seite der Mauer?"

"Andere Seite, das ist sicher."

"Okay... dann sollten wir mal rausfinden, was hinter der Mauer ist."

"Und wie?"

Thomas blickte die Mauer hoch. "Räuberleiter? Wenn es dunkel ist.“

"Ja, das müsste gehen", nickte Mario.

"Okay - und was machen wir bis dahin?"

"Du könntest mir erzählen wie dein Treffen mit Marc gestern war", schlug Mario vor.

Thomas nickte. "Dann lass uns mal woanders hingehen, sonst rufen die hier noch die Polizei, weil wir hier was auskundschaften."

Mario nickte und sie gingen zurück zur Hauptstraße. Hier war ein kleiner Platz, mit einem Brunnen und Blumen und einigen Bänken, auf denen sie jetzt Platz nahmen.

"Also, wie geht es Marc?"

"Nicht besonders gut. Er hatte sich ja gut im Griff, seit er mit Mario zusammen war. Und seit er keine Angst mehr vor Sinibaldus haben musste. Aber seit Mario weg ist, ist er wohl wirklich aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten. Ich hab schon am Telefon gespürt, wie sehr er sich zusammenreißen musste, und was für eine Aggression in ihm war."

"Verdammt", sagte Mario. "Und wie geht der kleine Mario damit um?"

"Ist schwierig. Er ist weit weg, und eben auch noch... sehr jung. Er hat viel um die Ohren, diese Verletzung und den neuen Verein und so."

Mario seufzte tief. "Meinst du, ihre Beziehung hält das aus?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich muss noch mal mit Mario sprechen, aber so gut sieht es nicht aus."

"Wir sollten mal mit Jakob darüber sprechen, wie wir Marc helfen können", meinte Mario.

"Ja, das sollten wir. Er kennt Marc ja auch. Und Mario.

"Die beiden tun mir leid. Sie haben so um ihre Liebe gekämpft und jetzt..."

"Wir können versuchen ihnen zu helfen, aber... wir können nicht zaubern."

"Nein, leider nicht."

"Aber... sie können es schaffen."

"Das hoffe ich für sie. Die beiden passen gut zusammen."

"Und sie lieben sich ja auch."

Mario lächelte Thomas an. "Und das ist ja die Hauptsache."

"Willst du mal mit Mario sprechen?", fragte Thomas, "Du hast einen besseren Draht zu ihm."

"Ja, das mach ich gern. Ich ruf ihn morgen mal an."

"Schön. Ich werd's ihm besser vorher nicht erzählen."

Mario grinste. "Ja, dann kann ich ihn überraschen."

"Und ich werd danach noch mit Marc reden."

"Schön, damit haben wir einen guten Plan."

Während sie überlegt hatten, war es dunkler geworden.

"Meinst du, wir können es riskieren?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, sollten wir. Und wenn die was merken - dann sind wir schon weg.

"Dann los."

Mario griff seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich zu der Mauer.

"Ich mach die Räuberleiter", sagte Thomas zu Mario.

Er stellte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und verschränkte seine Hände. Das war zwar nicht notwendig, sah aber menschlicher aus.

"Bereit?" fragte Mario und stieg dann auf Thomas Hände.

"Klar", lächelte Thomas und hielt ihn. Mario kletterte auf seine Schulter und konnte so über die Mauer blicken.

Er sah in den Hinterhof eines alten, etwas heruntergekommenen Palazzos. Ganz offenbar wohnte niemand mehr in dem Haus, denn die Fenster zum Hof hin waren mit Brettern vernagelt. Er zog sich höher und setzte sich auf die Mauer. "Alles verlassen", erzählte er Thomas dann.

"Hilf mir hoch", bat Thomas.

Mario beugte sich runter und zog Thomas dann zu sich auf die Mauer.

"Hm... sieht echt verlassen aus", nickte Thomas.

"Aber muss mal schön gewesen sein. Vor vielen Jahren."

"Ja, bestimmt. Wollen wir uns das Haus näher ansehen?"

"Ja, komm, lass uns reingucken", bat Mario. Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an. Dieser Sog kam immer noch von unten, aber vielleicht hatte das Haus ja einen Keller. Jedenfalls zog ihn etwas ins Innere des verlassenen Palazzos. Kurzerhand sprang er von der Mauer und wartete dann auf Thomas. Schnell stand Thomas neben ihm und gemeinsam huschten sie über den Hof zur Tür.

"Wunderschön", wisperte Mario, der hinter dem Dreck und Verfall die frühere Schönheit des Gebäudes erkannte.

Thomas lächelte. "Mit ein bisschen Pflege wär es ein echtes Schmuckstück. Guck mal, selbst die Hintertür ist wundervoll verarbeitet." Mario legte seine Hand auf das alte Holz - und zuckte leicht zurück.

"Was ist?" fragte Thomas besorgt.

"Es ist, als hätte es mich verbrannt."

Thomas runzelte die Stirn und berührte die Tür ebenfalls. "Nichts."

"Doch, ein ganz heftiges Kribbeln." Mario berührte die Tür mit den Fingerspitzen. Wieder durchzuckte es ihn bis in die Haarspitzen. "Hier ist was", raunte er.

"Soll ich aufmachen?" fragte Thomas. Mario nickte leicht. "Scheint ja niemandem zu gehören."

Thomas nickte, packte den Türknauf und warf sich dann mit einem Ruck gegen die Tür.

"Mach sie nicht kaputt", bat Mario, "Das wär schade..."

"Ist nur das Schloss lädiert", sagte Thomas, als er die Tür unter einem lauten Quietschen aufschob. "Da braucht jemand dringend Öl."

Mario nickte leicht, dann trat er langsam ein. Das Kribbeln nahm zu, als wäre der ganze Raum unter Spannung. Und mit jedem Schritt wurde es stärker.

Der alte Holzboden knarrte ein wenig unter seinen Schritten. Neugierig sah er sich um. Offenbar waren sie direkt in der alten Küche gelandet. Ein Herd stand noch da und ein altmodisches Spülbecken. An einer Seite stand ein offener Holzschrank, in dem noch einige angeschlagene Porzellantassen standen. In der Raummitte stand ein großer Holztisch. Alles war fingerdick mit Staub überzogen.

"Hier war seit hundert Jahren niemand", wisperte Thomas ehrfurchtsvoll. Er hielt sich dicht neben Mario, der wie in Trance schien.

Mario spürte das Kribbeln immer stärker. Er versuchte sich zu öffnen und mehr aufzunehmen, gleichzeitig würde vielleicht auch Thomas das Kribbeln wahrnehmen können. Und tatsächlich keuchte Thomas plötzlich auf. Er selbst fühlte zwar nichts, aber über Marios Gefühle konnte er nun auch das Kribbeln wahrnehmen.

Er schloss die Augen um Mario ein wenig seiner Empfindungen zu übermitteln und es ihm so leichter zu machen die Quelle aufzuspüren. "Ich glaube, wir müssen in den Keller", murmelte Mario.

Thomas nickte und sah sich um. "Dann lass ihn uns mal suchen." In solch alten Gebäuden war die Kellertreppe oft versteckt.

Aus der Küche führten zwei Türen. Hinter einer Tür lag ein kleines Zimmer mit Regalböden an den Wänden, offenbar ein alter Vorratsraum. Die andere Tür führte in einen Flur. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl dieses fremde, verlassene Gebäude zu erkunden. Der Flur war in hellem Gelb gestrichen und lichtdurchflutet. Einige Buntglasfenster, die zum größten Teil nicht zerbrochen waren, malten bunte Bilder auf den Fliesenboden.

An dunklen Rändern an den Wänden sah man deutlich, dass dort einmal viele Bilder gehangen hatten. Schließlich gelangten sie zu einer weiteren Tür, durch die sie in die Eingangshalle kamen. Auch sie war groß, hell und freundlich, einladend - und prunkvoll. Stuck an den Decken und Wänden, edle Fliesen auf dem Boden, und mit einer großen, imposante Freitreppe.

"Wie aus einem alten Film", meinte Thomas.


	12. Heftige Reaktionen

Mario nickte leicht und sah sich um. Es war beeindruckend. Er holte einmal tief Luft - und schon prasselten so viele Gefühle auf ihn nieder, dass er in die Knie ging.

Thomas schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, Mario aufzufangen.

"Hoo", machte er erschrocken und zog ihn wieder sachte auf die Beine, dann stützte er ihn. "Was war?", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Das... zu viel...", keuchte Mario.

"Okay - raus", beschloss Thomas und zog ihn mit sich zurück in den Flur.

Er zog Mario bis in den Innenhof, erst da schien die Gewalt der Empfindungen wieder etwas nachzulassen. Mario schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen Thomas, der ihn ganz festhielt. "Alles gut", wisperte Thomas und strich Mario über den Rücken.

Mario brauchte einen Moment bis er so weit war, dass er sich wieder von Thomas lösen konnte. "So viel... viel zu viel", brachte er mühsam heraus.

"Lass uns hier verschwinden", sagte Thomas.

Mario nickte schwach und ließ sich zur Mauer führen. Thomas blickte sich um und sah nicht weit entfernt eine Tür, die er mit nur wenig Gewalt aufbrechen konnte. Schnell zog er Mario durch die Gassen, bis er merkte, dass es Mario besser ging. Erst jetzt wurde er langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen. "Was war?", fragte er erneut.

"Es... es war wie eine Welle", murmelte Mario. "Sie hat mich völlig überschwemmt und mitgerissen."

"Was für eine Welle? Gefühle?", fragte Thomas nach. Das wäre ungewöhnlich, andere Gefühle als die von Thomas hatte Mario bisher kaum wahrnehmen können.

Mario nickte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich... ich weiß es nicht genau. Es war alles so chaotisch."

Thomas zog ihn noch einmal an sich und umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Er spürte die Verwirrung, die Mario empfand - und darunter einen Widerhall der Gefühlswelle. Was es war, konnte er nicht erkennen - aber er spürte, dass es gewaltig war. Kein Wunder, dass Mario fast zusammengeklappt war. "Nach Hause?", fragte er leise. "Oder soll ich versuchen Jakob zu erreichen? Oder Federico?"

"Nach Hause", sagte Mario sofort. Er wollte jetzt niemanden außer Thomas um sich haben. Außerdem brauchte er dringend eine Portion "Tomatensuppe".

"Okay..." Thomas zögerte, dann nahm er Mario kurzerhand auf den Rücken und lief los - in vampirischer Geschwindigkeit. Er wollte Mario so schnell wie möglich nach Hause bringen. Es dauerte nicht einmal fünf Minuten. bis er die Wohnungstür aufschloss. Er trug Mario bis in die Wohnung, ließ ihn dann im Schlafzimmer aufs Bett sinken und holte sofort eine der Dose.

"Du bist mein Held", sagte Mario, als Thomas ihm die geöffnete Dose reichte.

Thomas lächelte leicht. "War heftig, hm?", murmelte er, als er sich neben ihn setzte. Der Duft des Blutes aus der Dose stieg in seine Nase, und er konnte ein Wachsen seiner Zähne nicht unterdrücken. Mario trank durstig die Hälfte der Dose, dann hielt er sie Thomas hin.

"Danke", nuschelte Thomas, der mit ausgefahrenen Zähnen immer etwas undeutlich sprach. Er trank ein paar Schlucke um den größten Blutdurst zu stillen, dann gab er Mario die Dose zurück.

Sofort leerte Mario die Dose und stellte sie dann seufzend auf den Nachttisch. "Das hat gut getan."

"Schön", lächelte Thomas und schob sich näher an ihn. Ganz zärtlich küsste er ihn, dann sah er ihn ernst an. "Geh da nicht alleine hin", warnte er.

"Aber ich muss da wieder hin. Ich muss doch rausfinden, was los ist!"

"Aber nicht alleine, Mario, bitte. Was, wenn du da dann zusammenklappst?"

"Ich geh nicht allein", sagte Mario. "Versprochen."

"Gut", nickte Thomas erleichtert. "Also, wie war das? Das Kribbeln fängt schon an der Mauer an, dann wird’s immer stärker, bis es in der Eingangshalle nicht mehr auszuhalten ist?"

"Es ist alles auf mich eingestürmt. Als wäre es vorher... gefiltert worden."

Mitfühlend zog Thomas ihn an sich. "Auf jeden Fall haben wir jetzt den Ort gefunden. Jetzt müssen wir einen Weg finden, dass du selbst die Gefühle filtern kannst. Dann kannst du auch rausfinden, was dich da so anzieht."

"Weißt du, wie ich das anstellen soll?" fragte Mario.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir sollten es mal im Innenhof ausprobieren. Dass du an etwas anderes denkst oder meditierst... keine Ahnung."

"Aber nicht mehr heute", sagte Mario und kuschelte sich an Thomas.

"Nein, heute lass ich dich da nicht mehr hin."

"Und... morgen auch nicht. Ich muss das erstmal sacken lassen."

Thomas nickte und zog ihn fest an sich. "Erhol dich erstmal. Und dann sehen wir weiter."

"Vielleicht... also... sollten wir Jakob oder Federico Bescheid sagen?"

Thomas überlegte kurz. "Sollten wir. Jakob auf jeden Fall - ich hab nur ungern Geheimnisse vor ihm. Und Federico? Eigentlich sollte er wissen, was in seiner Stadt passiert. Und vielleicht kann er auch helfen."

"Vielleicht kennt er ja das Haus."

"Wenn ein Vampir darin gelebt hat, wird er es kennen."

"Dann schicke ich ihm morgen eine Nachricht, ob er am Abend Zeit für uns hat", murmelte Mario und drängte sich noch enger an Thomas.

"Ja, mach das", lächelte Thomas ihn an.

"Das eben hat mir Angst gemacht", wisperte Mario.

"Mir auch", gestand Thomas.

"Ich hab sowas noch nie gefühlt. Und ich... war so hilflos."

"Wir überlegen uns etwas, bevor wir das nächste Mal hingehen", versprach Thomas.

Mario nickte und schloss die Augen. "Entspann dich", riet Thomas leise und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

"Küss mich", bat Mario.

Sofort schob sich Thomas leicht über ihn und küsste ihn zärtlich. Mario schob seine Hände auf Thomas Rücken und küsste ihn mit schon fast verzweifelter Intensität. Überrascht keuchte Thomas auf, er hatte nicht mit dieser Leidenschaft gerechnet. Ehe er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, schoben sich Marios Finger unter den Stoff seines Shirts. Ohne darüber nachzudenken schob sich Thomas ganz auf ihn.

"Brauch dich", raunte Mario.

Thomas nickte leicht. Er zögerte nur kurz, dann zog er sich und Mario blitzschnell an.

Mario spreizte seine Beine und sah Thomas verlangend an.

Thomas nickte verstehend und schob sich dichter an ihn. Ohne Vorwarnung drang er in Mario ein.

Mario stöhnte heiser auf.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken hielt Thomas ihm seinen Hals, seine Halsschlagader hin.

Mario zögerte nur kurz, dann biss er sanft zu.

Er fühlte, wie das warme Blut in seinen Mund floss, Thomas' Blut, das ihm Kraft und Leben gab.

Er trank nicht viel, nur genug um die letzten Reste dieses merkwürdigen Erlebnisses zu verdrängen.

In diesem Moment, als die Gefühle ganz verschwunden waren, krampfte er sich zusammen und kam heftig.

Sofort folgte Thomas ihm über die Klippe.

Dann ließ Thomas sich schwer auf ihn sinken.

Mario zog ihn so eng an sich wie möglich war. Thomas öffnete sich jetzt ganz, und nach und nach verschmolz ihr Geist miteinander. Er spürte Marios Dankbarkeit. Offenbar war es genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. Nach und nach wurden sie beide ruhiger. Sie blieben bis zum frühen Morgen so liegen.

Erst als Thomas sich auf den Weg nach München machen musste, lösten sie sich voneinander. "Pass auf dich auf", bat Thomas ihn bei der Verabschiedung leise. "Ich komme heute Abend wieder zu dir. Du musst nicht zur Hütte laufen, okay?"

Mario nickte lächelnd. "Und ich schick Federico eine Nachricht, dass wir ihn heute Abend sehen möchten."

"Danke", lächelte Thomas. "Warte aber hier auf mich, ja, und geh nicht alleine hin."

"Versprochen."

"Dann... bis später", flüsterte Thomas und küsste ihn kurz, dann verließ er die Wohnung und lief los.

Mario hätte Thomas am liebsten zurückgeholt, aber das ging nicht. Und es war ja auch nur ein paar Stunden, die er hier allein war. Und er hatte Ablenkung mit dem Training.

Also machte er sich schon einmal fertig, dann ging er durch die Stadt spazieren. Um das Haus mit der mysteriösen Eingangshalle machte er jedoch einen großen Bogen. Er klingelte bei Federicos Palazzo und richtete Giovanni aus, dass sie Federico gern besuchen würde. Der Diener versprach, ihren Wunsch auszurichten.

Dann machte er sich auf zum Training - er war zwar zu früh, aber die Fans freuten sich darüber, außerdem konnte er schon mal ein paar Runden locker laufen. Das beruhigte und machte einen guten Eindruck. Nach und nach kamen seine Teamkollegen und lenkten ihn weiter ab. Das Training, das gemeinsame Essen, anschließend noch eine Trainingseinheit und ein wenig Zeitvertreib im Kraftraum, dann wurde es endlich langsam Abend.

Als Mario nach Hause kam, fand er eine der inzwischen schon bekannten Karten von Federico vor, der das Treffen heute Abend bestätigte und sie in den Palazzo einlud. Also musste er nur noch auf Thomas warten, dann würden sie den alten Vampir und Clanführer treffen. Und hoffentlich auch Jakob.


	13. Erste Berichte

Es dauerte gefühlt endlos, bis Mario spürte wie Thomas näher kam, langsam, ganz allmählich, so kam es ihm jedenfalls vor. Endlich wurde das Gefühl stärker, bis Thomas schließlich vor ihm stand und ihn fest in seine Arme schloss. "Wie geht es dir?", fragte er besorgt.

"Hab dich vermisst", sagte Mario ehrlich.

"Ich weiß, das hab ich schon bei Bozen gespürt."

"Tut mir leid", murmelte Mario. "Ich weiß auch nicht wieso, aber heute war's nicht schön..."

"Ist doch ganz klar - nach der Sache gestern. Aber jetzt bin ich ja da. Bis morgen früh."

Mario lächelte und drückte Thomas fest an sich.

Er fühlte, wie er allmählich wieder ruhiger wurde, so ruhig, dass sie sich einige Zeit später auf den Weg zum Palazzo machen konnten.

Giovanni begrüßte die beiden und führte sie in das schon so gut bekannte Kaminzimmer. Jakob erwartete sie schon lächelnd.

"Meine lieben Jungs", begrüßte er sie lächelnd und trat auf sie zu. Dann wurde er schlagartig ernst. "Mario - was ist los mit dir?"

"Ich hab dir doch von diesem merkwürdigen Gefühl erzählt", begann Mario. "Ich... ich hab was gefunden."

"Oh - erzähl! Oder willst du auf Federico warten?"

"Ich glaub wir sollten warten."

"Ist in Ordnung, Mario. Willst du dicht nicht setzen - du wirkst erschöpft."

"Es geht schon", sagte Mario, setzte sich aber auf das Sofa.

Als Jakob gerade weiterfragen wollte, hörten sie Schritte auf dem Flur, und einen Moment später öffnete Giovanni die Tür und ließ Federico herein.

"Guten Abend ihr beiden", begrüßte Federico Thomas und Mario.

"Guten Abend", grüßten Thomas und Mario höflich.

"Giovanni sagte, dass deine Bitte sehr dringend klang", sagte Federico und sah Mario an. "Was ist los?"

"Ich... ich war in den letzten Tagen in der Stadt unterwegs", begann Mario und erzählte von seiner Entdeckung - bis hin zu dem Beinahezusammenbruch in der Eingangshalle.

"Wo genau war das Haus?" fragte Federico nach.

Mario beschrieb den Weg und konnte zumindest die Straße nennen, an die die Mauer grenzte.

Federico runzelte die Stirn und schien nachzudenken.

Unsicher sah Mario ihn an, und irgendwann griff er nach Thomas' Hand.

"Das... ist merkwürdig. Das Haus ist schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr bewohnt. Manchmal geht jemand vom Clan hin, um zu überprüfen, ob alles in Ordnung ist, aber sonst ist da nichts", sagte Federico schließlich.

"Gehört es... dem Clan?", fragte Mario unsicher nach.

"Es gehört einem Mitglied des Clans."

Mario nickte leicht. "Aber der Vampir lebt dort nicht?"

"Er hat sich schon einigen Jahrhunderten zurückgezogen. Ich habe nichts davon gehört, dass er in die Stadt zurückgekommen ist", sagte Federico.

"Jahrhunderten", murmelte Mario, dem die Dimensionen der Zeit noch immer unheimlich waren.

Federico nickte. Er wirkte immer noch ziemlich nachdenklich. "Erzähl nochmal genau, was passiert ist, als du das Haus betreten hast", bat er.

In Gedanken ging Mario noch einmal die Geschehnisse durch, und auch Thomas ergänzte jetzt einige Dinge.

"Hm...", machte Federico.

Fragend sah Mario von ihm zu Jakob.

"Du kannst dich nicht abschirmen, das ist das Problem", sagte Jakob. "Thomas gelingt das von Natur aus, aber viele junge Vampire haben am Anfang Schwierigkeiten damit."

"Bis jetzt hab ich das doch nie gebraucht - bis auf Thomas hab ich nie jemanden gefühlt."

"Wir können es dir beibringen", sagte Federico. "Dich abzuschirmen ist etwas, dass jeder junge Vampir lernen sollte, egal ob er zu einem Clan gehört oder nicht."

Etwas überrascht sah Mario ihn an, dann lächelte er. Mit diesem Angebot hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Federico lächelte. "Das ist kein Geheimnis, Mario."

"Auf jeden Fall...Danke", brachte Mario raus, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

"Und du solltest auch dabei sein", sah Federico Thomas an.

"Ja - gerne", nickte Thomas. "Wann können wir das machen?"

Federico sah Jakob an. "Möchtest du das übernehmen? Thomas ist immerhin dein Zögling."

Jakob nickte leicht. "Ich hatte gedacht, Mario könnte das", gestand er. "Und Thomas - der ist in dem Bereich sowieso etwas Besonderes."

"Es ist ja zum Glück nicht viel passiert", sagte Federico.

Jakob nickte. "Zum Glück. Es wäre meine Schuld gewesen."

"Quatsch!", sagten Mario und Thomas sofort.

"Es ist schon meine Aufgabe Euch so etwas beizubringen", meinte Jakob.

"Du hast uns viel beigebracht. Und uns immer geholfen, wenn wir dich brauchten", sagte Thomas.

Jakob nickte leicht und sagte nichts mehr dazu.

"Ich denke, ihr solltet so schnell wie möglich mit der Unterweisung anfangen", sagte Federico.

Mario nickte. "Mit deiner Erlaubnis würde ich dann auch gerne weiter gucken, was in diesem Haus los ist."

"Ich bitte sogar darum", sagte Federico. "Ich möchte nämlich auch gerne wissen, was da los ist."

"So alt und noch so neugierig", lachte Jakob.

Federico lächelte. "Ach du kennst mich doch. Ein gutes Geheimnis ist jede Neugier wert."

Jakob lächelte. "Ja, so warst du schon immer. Ich hätte nur nicht erwartet, dass das noch immer gilt."

"Als Clanchef muss ich neugierig sein, sonst hüpfen mir die Jungvampire auf der Nase rum."

Jakob lachte. "So wie diese beiden hier."

"Genau. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr für die ersten Übungen einen Raum hier im Haus benutzen", bot Federico an.

"Das ist lieb von dir, hier werden wir die nötige Ruhe haben. Das Turmzimmer?", bat Jakob.

Federico nickte und stand auf. "Dann folgt mir."

Er führte sie eine Treppe hinauf, dann eine weitere und durch lange Gänge und viele Türen bis zu einem kleinen Zimmer am Ende des Ganges. Hell, rund mit Kuppel und weichen Sitzkissen auf dem Holzfußboden.

Thomas spürte die Anwesenheit von anderen Vampiren, auch wenn sich niemand zeigte.

"Dann... viel Erfolg", wünschte Federico und verzog sich.


	14. Übungsstunde

"Setzt euch", sagte Jakob und deutete auf die Kissen.

Mario und Thomas setzten sich und sahen Jakob an.

"Es ist schon eine ganze Weile her, dass ich das gemacht habe", sagte Jakob. "Einen Jungvampir in so etwas zu unterrichten. Bei dir Thomas, da brauchte ich das nie und bei Mario war es bisher einfach nicht nötig."

Thomas nickte leicht, nach einem Moment auch Mario.

"Es ist nicht schwer, ihr werdet es schnell lernen."

"Du bist sicher ein guter Lehrer", war Thomas sehr zuversichtlich.

"Meinst du ich schaff das? Obwohl ich so schwach bin?" fragte Mario.

"Du bist nicht schwach, Mario. Du bist einfach noch verdammt jung. Viele in deinem Alter verlassen das Haus noch nicht einmal."

"Sie verlassen das Haus nicht?"

"Nein. In früheren Zeiten blieben sie im Haus, und die Nahrung wurde für sie herangeschafft. Es wäre anders zu gefährlich gewesen, bis sie ihre Kräfte entwickelt haben. Das hat sich ja geändert, aber... Jungvampire sind einfach noch immer extrem... ungeschützt."

"Thomas nicht."

"Thomas ist auch sechzig Jahre älter als du. Noch immer sehr jung, aber... in den ersten Jahren konnte er auch nicht mehr als du."

"Stimmt", sagte Thomas leise.

"Und das Lispeln hast du noch immer nicht abgelegt", lachte Jakob leise.

Thomas brummte. Daran wurde er nicht wirklich gern erinnert.

"Also... Mario, du sollst lernen dich von Gefühlen abzuschirmen. Dafür musst du erstmal lernen die Menschen und Vampire um dich wahrzunehmen. Fühlst du Thomas und mich?"

"Thomas fühle ich immer", sagte Mario mit einem Lächeln.

"Ja", lächelte Jakob ihn väterlich-liebevoll an.

"Dich fühle ich auch, aber viel schwächer als Thomas. Ich muss mich auf dich konzentrieren, während Thomas... einfach da ist."

"Dann konzentriere dich auf mich. Lass Thomas eher... nebenbei laufen. Fühlst du mich?"

Mario sah Jakob an und konzentrierte sich. Langsam nickte er.

"Okay. Versuch Thomas weiter in die Ecke zu drängen und konzentriere dich auf mich."

Stirnrunzelnd versuchte Mario den Anweisungen zu folgen, aber Thomas in die Ecke zu drängen gefiel ihm gar nicht. Vermutlich hatte er deshalb auch so gut wie keinen Erfolg.

Das bemerkte auch Jakob, und nach einer Weile schüttelte er den Kopf. "Dann gehen wir anders ran. Wie viele Vampire spürst du?"

"Euch beide."

"Hör genauer hin", bat Jakob leise.

"Ich versuchs", nickte Mario und schloss die Augen um sich besser zu konzentrieren.

Jakob sprach leise weiter. "Versuch mal Federico zu finden. Du kennst ihn ja..."

Mario holte tief Luft und versuchte irgendwie nach Federico zu suchen.

"Weißt du, wie er sich anfühlt?"; fragte Jakob leise.

"Ich... hab keine Ahnung, wie ich ihn suchen soll", gab Mario ziemlich zerknirscht zu.

"Kein Problem, mein Junge. Wenn du es nicht kannst, dann liegt es an mir, dass ich es nicht richtig mache", beruhigte Jakob ihn. "Thomas, kannst du mal seine Hände nehmen und ihn führen?"

Sofort griff Thomas nach Marios Hand. "Du kannst das, ich weiß es", sagte er lächelnd zu Mario. "Weißt du noch, wie du nach mir und der Hütte gesucht hast?"

Mario nickte leicht. "Aber dich fühle dich doch sowieso immer."

"Aber ich war weit weg und du wusstest nicht genau wo."

Mario schluckte leicht, dann fühlte er etwas. Thomas drückte seine Hände, und ganz vorsichtig drang er in seinen Geist ein.

"So ist gut", flüsterte Thomas.

Mit Thomas' Hilfe erkannte er auf einmal mehrere Vampire im Haus. "Das ist ein ganz alter... da sind zwei jüngere, die sind wohl zusammen irgendwo. Und... findest du Federico?"

Mario konzentrierte sich und für einen Moment meinte er Federico zu spüren.

"Genau da ist er", wisperte Thomas. "Fühl genau hin, woran du ihn erkennen kannst."

Mario drückte Thomas Hand fest und versuchte das Gefühl von Federico festzuhalten.

"Gut machst du das", raunte Thomas.

Mario lächelte und schwupps, war das Gefühl von Federico verschwunden.

"Das war schon sehr gut", lobte Jakob ihn dennoch.

Thomas nickte und küsste Mario auf die Wange. "Es wird mit jedem Mal einfacher werden."

"Und wenn du Leute erkennen kannst, dann kannst du auch lernen sie filtern."

"Meint ihr?"

"Ich bin mir ganz sicher", sagte Jakob.

"Ok... dann gleich nochmal", sagte Mario entschlossen.

"Wieder mit Hilfe, oder erstmal alleine versuchen?", fragte Thomas.

"Allein. Ich muss es allein schaffen."

"Ja, aber wenn es nicht klappt, dann sei nicht enttäuscht", bat Jakob leise. "Das müssen alle Vampire üben."

"Ich hab das Gefühl, als würde ich mich besonders dämlich anstellen."

"Nein, quatsch", widersprach Jakob. "Es ist etwas völlig neues, du musst erstmal ein Gefühl dafür bekommen."

"Es wird mit der Zeit ganz einfach werden", sagte Thomas sanft.

"Also - ich versuch es noch mal", wollte Mario nicht weiter darüber reden.

Thomas nickte und lehnte sich zurück.

Mario schloss die Augen. Thomas war deutlich zu spüren, und Jakob konnte er auch erkennen. Er suchte lange, und wollte schon fast aufgeben, als er noch ein Wesen entdeckte. Er konnte nicht identifizieren, ob es Federico oder ein anderer Vampir war, oder vielleicht auch Giovanni, aber er spürte etwas.

Er strahlte Thomas und Jakob an. "Da ist was!"

Thomas lächelte stolz. "Du bist toll!"

"Aber ich hab keine Ahnung wer es ist", gab Mario zu.

"Das ist erstmal egal. Du hast jemanden entdeckt. Das andere ist reine Übungssache."

"Meint ihr?"

"Ja, ganz sicher", waren Thomas und Jakob gleichermaßen zuversichtlich.

"Du kannst das auch allein üben Mario", sagte Jakob. "Versuch es beim Training oder wenn du durch die Stadt gehst."

Nicht ganz überzeugt nickte Mario.

"Willst du es noch einmal probieren?" fragte Thomas.

Mario nickte. "Muss ja üben." Er schloss wieder die Augen, spürte Thomas, Jakob und den dritten Geist im Haus. Er suchte, untersuchte den Geist und forschte. Auf einmal änderte sich etwas, und Mario hatte das Gefühl sich die Finger an dem Geist verbrannt zu haben.

"Oh... das hat weh getan", murmelte Mario.

"Was ist?", fragte Thomas besorgt nach.

"Mario war etwas... forsch", sagte Jakob mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Du hast einen der Vampire gefunden und er hat dir... sagen wir, einen Klapps auf die Hand gegeben."

"Oh", murmelte Mario. "Das... ich wollte ihn nicht angreifen oder so..."

"Hast du ja auch nicht. Aber normalerweise ist das, was du getan hast, sehr unhöflich."

"Kann ich mich irgendwie bei ihm entschuldigen?", fragte Mario kleinlaut nach.

"Nachher, wenn wir das Haus verlassen", nickte Jakob. "Aber Federico hat allen Vampiren hier im Haus erklärt, dass ihr unterwiesen werdet. Sie sind also sehr nachsichtig mit euch."

Erleichtert nickte Mario, er hatte schon Angst, dass jetzt ein wildgewordener Vampir ins Turmzimmer gestürmt käme.

"Ich bin bei dir", lächelte Thomas ihn an.

"Ja, weiß ich ja..."

"Dann versuch es noch mal. Aber versuch jemand anderen zu finden."

"Du meinst, sonst gibt’s einen Satz warmer Ohren?"

"Ich glaube einfach nur, dass wir heute genug genervt haben."

"Dann... such ich mal weiter - ohne weiter zu bohren."

Thomas lächelte. Er war stolz auf Mario, dass er so schnell solche Fortschritte machte.

Den Stolz fühlte Mario natürlich auch, und er lächelte Thomas an. "So gut bin ich nicht."

"Doch. Du bist großartig.'

Mario schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dann schloss er wieder die Augen. Er fühlte Thomas, dann Jakob. Dann den Vampir, der ihm auf die Finger geklopft hatte - er ließ ihn sofort wieder in Ruhe.

Einen Moment meinte er, etwas wie ein... Lachen von dem Unbekannten zu hören, dann war er verschwunden.

Irritiert war Mario fast aus diesem suchenden Zustand gefallen, konnte sich aber gerade noch fangen.

"Er... hat gelacht", murmelte er.

"Der Vampir? Ich sag doch, er ist dir nicht böse", lächelte Jakob.

"Dafür hat er mich ausgelacht."

"Das glaub ich nicht. Ich glaub, er hat dir eher zeigen wollen, dass es okay ist."

"Wir fragen ihn nachher einfach", sagte Thomas.

Mario nickte leicht und schloss wieder die Augen. Thomas, Jakob, den anderen Vampir - und da war noch etwas. Er wagte es aber nicht weiter zu forschen, nicht, dass der nächste Vampir nicht so nachsichtig mit ihm war!

"Wenn du dich nicht traust, dann wirst du nichts finden", sagte Jakob. "Sei einfach vorsichtig und nicht ganz so... stürmisch, wenn du jemanden gefunden hast. Geh behutsam vor. Als würdest du an eine Tür klopfen."

Mario nickte leicht und stupste den Vampir vorsichtig an. Er fühlte eine kleine Antwort und versuchte dann ganz behutsam mehr über den Vampir herauszufinden. Männlich, noch nicht sehr alt und... fröhlich.

Thomas lächelte Jakob an. Das lief bisher wirklich gut.

Mario war begabter als er je geglaubt hatte.

"Er macht das sehr gut", sagte Jakob leise.

Thomas nickte. "Bin stolz auf ihn."

"Sei auch auf dich stolz. Mario ist dank dir so stark."

"Dabei bin ich auch noch so jung", murmelte Thomas.

"Aber etwas besonders."

Etwas überrascht sah Thomas ihn an.

Das hat auch Federico erkannt. Du bist sehr talentiert und stark."

Thomas nickte etwas unsicher."Es ist eigentlich nur logisch, dass auch Mario stark ist."

Mario schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich bin nicht stark", widersprach er leise.

"Doch bist du", sagte Thomas und zog ihn an sich. Unwillkürlich lächelte Mario leicht, und er schmiegte sich an Thomas.

"Ich glaube für heute haben wir genug getan", sagte Jakob lächelnd.

Mario nickte leicht, allmählich fühlte er sich auch ziemlich erschöpft. "Außerdem warten da noch ein paar neugierige Vampire auf euch", meinte Jakob.

"Neugierig... das ist gut, oder?", fragte Mario nach. Irgendwie waren ihm andere Vampire zu Anfang immer unheimlich, auch wenn er - bis auf Sinibaldus - bisher nur gute Erfahrungen mit seinesgleichen gemacht hatte.

"Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen Mario. Sie sind halt sehr neugierig, wie ihr so seid."

Mario nickte leicht. Er schloss kurz die Augen, berührte Thomas' Hand, dann war er ruhig genug - und gestärkt zugleich - um den anderen Vampiren entgegen zu treten.

"Wollen wir?" fragte Thomas, der auch ein wenig aufgeregt war.

"Dann kommt", lächelte Jakob sie an und erhob sich aus seinem Sitzkissen.

Mario und Thomas folgten ihm etwas langsamer.


	15. Neuigkeiten aus dem Clan

Jakob führte sie in einen größeren Salon, vor dem Giovanni schon auf sie wartete. "Die Herrschaften erwarten Sie."

Jakob lächelte dankbar und ließ dann Mario und Thomas den Vortritt.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken griff Mario nach Thomas' Hand und folgte ihm in den Salon. Auch dieser war prunkvoll, aber nicht überladen, und einfach beeindruckend. Ähnlich beeindruckend waren die vier Vampire, die hier auf sie warteten. Neben Federico stand eine wunderschöne Frau, links von ihnen zwei weitere Vampire - einer ein dunkler, südländischer Vampir mittleren menschlichen Alters, der andere ebenfalls wohl Italiener, aber sehr viel jünger wirkend.

Der Jüngere grinste ihn sofort breit an. "Ich hoffe, ich hab dich nicht zu sehr erschreckt."

Mario erwiderte das Grinsen etwas schüchtern. "Nee, ist schon okay."

"Ich bin Luciano", stellte sich der Vampir vor.

Er sprach ziemlich gut deutsch, stellte Mario bewundernd fest, dann stellte er sich selbst vor. "Mario. Entschuldige, dass ich dich so... bedrängt habe vorhin."

"Kein Problem, ich hab nur grad eine E-Mail geschrieben, da war es etwas störend", grinste Luciano.

Mario nickte etwas unsicher. Worüber unterhielt man sich mit Vampiren? Wie führte man Small Talk?

"Du hast dich gut geschlagen Mario", sagte Federico lächelnd. "Das hier neben mir ist meine Gefährtin Eleonore und das ist Stefano. Luciano hat sich euch ja schon vorgestellt."

"Ciao", grüßten Mario und Thomas freundlich.

Eleonore lächelte freundlich, während Stefano nur leicht nickte.

"Schön euch kennen zu lernen", lächelte Mario sie an.

"Wir freuen uns auch", sagte Eleonore mit einem feinen Akzent. "Es kommt so selten vor, dass junge Vampire uns besuchen kommen."

"Für uns ist es... aufregend, so viele Vampire zu treffen", gestand Mario.

"Seid ihr in keinem Clan?" fragte Luciano.

"Nee... ist bisschen komplizierter", begann Mario und überlegte, ob und wie er ihre Geschichte erzählen sollte, als Federico ihn unterbrach. "Thomas und Mario gehören zu uns."

Verdattert sahen Thomas und Mario den Clanchef an. "Zu... euch?"

"Du wurdest von Nicolaos erschaffen - und Mario von dir. Natürlich gehört ihr zu uns."

"Oh... OH!" machte Thomas erstaunt. Darüber hatte er ehrlich gesagt noch gar nicht nachgedacht.

Aber es klang logisch. Federico lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Willkommen im Clan!"

Thomas sah immer noch ziemlich überrascht zu Jakob.

Der lächelte jedoch nur.

"Wow, das... kommt überraschend", sagte Thomas.

Mario war dabei nachdenklicher. "Was... bedeutet das für uns?"

"Ihr genießt den Schutz des Clans und könnt immer auf unsere Hilfe zählen", sagte Federico. "Viele der älteren Clanmitglieder erteilen den jüngeren Unterricht - sei es Sprachen oder Geschichte oder auch Kampfkünste und ähnliches."

"Deswegen sprecht ihr alle so gut deutsch", folgerte Thomas bewundernd. "Es ist uns eine Ehre... glaub ich."

"Wir sprechen noch einmal in Ruhe darüber", versprach Federico. "Es gibt ein paar Regeln, die ihr kennen müsst, aber bisher habe ich den Eindruck, dass ihr keine Probleme damit haben werdet."

Mario nickte leicht. Regeln - bisher hatten sie sich ihre eigenen gemacht, was Marc damals nicht besonders geschmeckt hatte. Marc - was war jetzt mit ihm?

"Ähm... ich... also, ich glaub dann sollte ich dir noch was erzählen", sagte Thomas zu Federico, als er Marios Gedanken mitbekam. "Es gibt da noch jemanden, der zu uns gehört."

Überrascht sah Federico ihn an. "Du hast noch einen erschaffen?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Marc ist viel älter. Das... naja... das ist eher so passiert..."

"Das ist... so passiert?", fragte Federico nach, der die ganze Geschichte hören wollte.

"Naja, Marc ist etwas... anders als wir", sagte Thomas vorsichtig.

Bei dieser Aussage hob Federico nur eine Augenbraue, so dass Eleonore hell auflachte. "Kommt, Jungs, setzte euch erstmal gemütlich hin, wir müssen das nicht im Stehen machen. Und dann erzählt mal von diesem Marc."

"Wir lassen euch allein", sagte Stefano, der zum ersten Mal sprach und ging mit Luciano zur Tür. "Mario, Thomas - wir sehen uns jetzt bestimmt häufiger."

"Ja, sicher", lächelte Mario ihnen hinterher.

Luciano und Stefano verließen den Raum, während sich die anderen auf die Sofas und Sessel verteilten.

"Also - wer ist dieser Marc?", fragte Federico noch einmal nach.

"Marc ist auch Fußballer und Vampir", fing Thomas an und erzählte Federico dann in groben Zügen was passiert war. Wie sie auf ihn gestoßen waren und erst ihn und schließlich seinen Meister besiegt hatten.

Federico sah sie ein wenig ungläubig an. "Ihr habt... Sinibalius besiegt?"

Thomas nickte leicht und sah verunsichert zu Boden. "Das... das war nicht gut, oder?"

"Ich... Jakob, du hättest mich vorwarnen können", sagte Federico.

Jakob nickte leicht. "Ich weiß. Es war nur nicht das vorrangige Problem hier."

"Und ihr drei habt das ganz allein geschafft?" fragte Federico nach.

"Zu dritt, ja", nickte Mario. "Sinibaldus hatte seine Kräfte auf Marc konzentriert."

"Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich wirklich traurig darüber bin, dass Sinibaldus nicht mehr existiert. Allerdings werden das einige anders sehen. Grade die Clans aus Russland, werden nicht erfreut darüber sein. Und er hat noch einige Zöglinge die existieren..."

"Wir wissen von keinen, aber so, wie Marc das erzählt hat, schien es uns auch so."

"Dann habt ihr bisher Glück gehabt", sagte Federico. "Sinibaldus war ein Einzelgänger, vielleicht weiß noch niemand, was passiert ist."

"Aber irgendwann wird man es rausfinden, oder?", fragte Mario nach.

Federico nickte. "Und dann wird man denjenigen suchen, der ihn vernichtet hat."

"Und versuchen sie zu vernichten", murmelte Mario.

"Es ist gut, dass ihr hier seid", sagte Federico ernst. "Sie werden es sich überlegen, euch anzugreifen, wenn klar ist, dass ihr zu uns gehört."

Diese Aussage beruhigte Mario nur bedingt. "Wir können uns nicht bei euch... verstecken."

"Das meint Federico auch gar nicht", sagte Eleonore sanft.

"Nein, aber sie werden sich nicht so leicht mit euch anlegen, wenn sie uns im Hintergrund wissen. Wir sind noch immer ein starker Clan - mit 55 Mitgliedern", lächelte Federico Thomas und Mario an.

"Was... ist mit Marc?" fragte Thomas.

"Mit 56 Mitgliedern", korrigierte sich Federico mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Schließlich bist du auch sein Meister."

"So jung und schon so viel Verantwortung", sagte Eleonore. "Bringt Marc her, wir möchten ihn gern kennenlernen."

"So viel Verantwortung ist das nicht", relativierte Thomas. "Marc ist deutlich älter als ich und kommt gut alleine zurecht. Und auch sonst steht uns Jakob ja immer zur Seite. Im Grunde bist du ja unser aller Mentor - und Vater."

Das Marc gut allein zurechtkam, war für Mario fragwürdig, aber was Jakob betraf stimmte er Thomas voll und ganz zu.

"Wir werden ihn aber auf jeden Fall anrufen und bitten herzukommen", versprach Thomas.

"Sehr schön", sagte Federico.

"Es wird für ihn eine ziemliche Überraschung sein... zu so einem Clan zu gehören. Gerade nach seinen Erfahrungen mit Sinibaldus."

"Es wird ihm helfen", sagte Jakob.

Thomas nickte leicht, das hoffte er auch. "Er ist... anders als wir drei", versuchte er zu erklären und sah dann hilfesuchend zu Federico.

"Wir machen uns ein Bild, wenn er hier ist", sagte Federico.

"Ich werde ihm Bescheid sagen."

Federico nickte. "Da ihr nun offiziell zum Clan gehört, könnt ihr ein Zimmer hier im Haus beziehen. Wenn ihr möchtet."

"Ich... ich weiß nicht", murmelte Mario unsicher, dann legte Thomas ihm eine Hand auf das Knie. "Mario hat eine sehr schöne Wohnung gefunden, und die möchte er nicht aufgeben. Aber wir würden das Angebot gerne annehmen. Es ist sicher gut hier ein Zimmer zu haben, wenn wir zum Clan gehören."

"Dann kommt mit", sagte Eleonore. "Es ist ein sehr schönes Zimmer frei, dass euch bestimmt gefallen wird."

Es war alles ziemlich viel auf einmal, deswegen zögerte Mario kurz, bis Thomas einfach aufstand. "Wir sind sehr... gespannt."

Eleonore führte sie aus dem Zimmer, während Jakob und Federico zurückblieben. "Keine Angst, ihr sollt es euch nur ansehen und entscheiden, ob es euch gefällt", sagte sie und lächelte Mario an.

Jetzt erst, als sie vor ihnen ging, hatte Mario Gelegenheit sie zu mustern. Sie schien um die vierzig zu sein, jedenfalls vom Aussehen, musste aber mehrere hundert Jahre alt sein. Sie trug ein langes Kleid aus dunkelblauem Samt und schwebte förmlich vor ihnen her.

"Da wären wir", sagte sie und holte einen altmodischen Schlüssel aus einem kleinen Samtbeutel, der an ihrem Gürtel hing. Sie schloss die Tür auf und trat zur Seite.

Sie betraten einen Raum, der von einer Deckenlampe in warmes Licht getaucht war. Besonders groß war der Raum nicht, aber auch nicht zu klein. Darin standen ein gemütliches Doppelbett, ein Schreibtisch und ein großes Bücherregal, davor ein kleines Sofa. Außerdem gab es einen Kleiderschrank. Alles war in warmen Holz gehalten, wie auch die Wände, an denen Landschaftsgemälde hingen.

"Gefällt mir", meinte Thomas und sah Mario an.

"Ja, mir auch", nickte Mario. Er trat weiter in das Zimmer und auf das große Fenster zu. "Keine Sorge, die Fensterläden sind dicht", versicherte ihnen Eleonore.

"Wir haben unsere Amulette, die wir nie abnehmen", sagte Thomas lächelnd und trat neben Mario. "Wow, die Aussicht ist toll."

"Manche Vampire haben es lieber, dennoch im Dunklen zu schlafen", bemerkte Eleonore.

"Ist ja manchmal auch gemütlich", meinte Mario. In ihrer Hütte hatten sie kein elektrisches Licht, sondern hatten meistens ein oder zwei Kerzen brennen.

"Ich lasse euch dann erstmal alleine hier, ja? Kommt einfach später wieder in den Salon, wenn ihr alles erkundet habt."

Thomas und Mario nickten und warteten bis Eleonore leise die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

"Das ist... unglaublich"; wisperte Mario und meinte damit im Grunde die ganze Nacht.

Thomas nickte und zog ihn ganz fest an sich.

"Wir gehören zum Clan"; murmelte Mario noch immer ziemlich durcheinander.

"Ja. Wir haben... eine richtige Vampirfamilie."

"Und ein Zimmer im Haus unserer Familie."

"Unglaublich."

Mario löste ich kurz von Thomas. "Ich glaub, das wird Marc guttun."

"Ich hoffe es", seufzte Thomas.

"Hier gibt es Regeln. Und feste Strukturen."

"Aber Marc lebt in Deutschland..."

"Aber er gehört zu diesem Clan."

"Ich werde gleich heute Mittag mit ihm reden", sagte Thomas.

"Grüß ihn von mir, ja?"

Thomas nickte. "Und jetzt genug von Marc", sagte er leise und verschloss Marios Lippen mit seinen.


	16. Clanführer im Privaten

Mario schloss die Augen und gab sich dem Kuss ganz hin.

Er spürte Thomas Liebe in diesem Kuss.

Und er spürte die Leidenschaft.

Eine Leidenschaft, die immer intensiver wurde.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken drängte Thomas ihn zum Bett.

Mario schlang die Arme um Thomas und zog ihn mit sich auf die Matratze.

"Bett einweihen, hm?", knurrte Thomas hungrig.

Mario brachte nur ein Nicken zustande und begann an Thomas Kleidung zu zerren.

Wenig später lagen sie nackt auf dem frisch bezogenen Bett.

Das Laken fühlte sich kühl auf ihrer erhitzten Haut an.

Instinktiv spreizte Mario seine Beine.

Thomas wartete nicht lange, sondern schob sich dazwischen.

Leise stöhnte Mario auf.

"Willst du mich?" raunte Thomas.

"Ich will dich immer", raunte Mario heiser.

Thomas verschloss Marios Lippen seinen und drang im selben Moment in ihn ein.

So entkam Mario nur ein heiseres Stöhnen.

Thomas begann sich tief in ihm zu bewegen.

Mit einem tiefen Grollen kam Mario ihm entgegen.

Nach einem Moment löste sich Thomas aus dem Kuss und ließ seine Lippen zu Marios Hals wandern.

Mario fühlte, wie sein ganzer Körper vor Vorfreude kribbelte.

Wenig später fühlte er Thomas scharfe Eckzähne.

Sie ritzten nur ganz leicht über die Haut.

Trotzdem stöhnte Mario lustvoll auf.

Er konnte spüren, wie Thomas den ersten, kleinen Tropfen seines Blutes aufleckte, es war fast, als würde er es selbst schmecken. Es war so unendlich erregend. Er konzentrierte sich nur auf diesen Geschmack in seinem Mund - und auf Thomas, tief und groß und heiß in ihm.

Thomas trank nicht viel von ihm, sondern leckte nur ein paar Tropfen auf. Mario fühlte, wie die Erregung in ihm immer höher stieg. 

Thomas beschleunigte seine Bewegungen und schob seine Hand zu Marios Schwanz. Es zog alles in Mario, immer heftiger, nicht mehr zu stoppen - und dann kam er. Und Thomas folgte ihm nur Sekundenbruchteile später. Dann ließ er sich auf Mario sinken.

"Mhm, das war gut", nuschelte Mario.

"Hmm... gut eingeweiht, hm?"

Mario nickte grinsend. "Hoffentlich hat das niemand mitbekommen."

"Oh", machte Thomas, daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht.

"Sie waren bestimmt alle höflich genug und haben weg gehört."

Thomas fühlte, wie er knallrot wurde.

"Vielleicht... bleiben wir einfach hier im Zimmer", grinste Mario schief.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Noch ein bisschen... aber ich glaub, die erwarten uns."

"Mist", murmelte Mario.

Thomas küsste ihn zärtlich, dann löste er sich von Mario und zog sich wieder an.

Seufzend zog auch Mario sich an. "Also los?"

"Ja, los", nickte Thomas und griff nach seiner Hand. Er blickte sich noch einmal im Zimmer um. "Ist doch unglaublich - da gehören wir auf einmal zu diesem Clan und haben hier sogar unser eigenes Zimmer!"

"Fühlt sich irgendwie... gut an", meinte Mario und drückte Thomas Hand.

"Ja, irgendwie... geborgen. Ich meine, Jakob ist toll, aber so einen ganzen Clan hinter sich zu haben, zusätzlich..."

Mario nickte. "Eine Familie halt."

Thomas nickte. "Eine Familie, die nicht stirbt." Ihm war das schon passiert, seine Eltern und Geschwister waren schon tot, und selbst sein Neffe war deutlich älter als sein scheinbares Alter.

"Glaubst du, Marc wird sich damit anfreunden?"

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist eine Veränderung, und auf Veränderungen reagiert er nicht gut. Andererseits sind das hier fest Strukturen, die ihm sicher helfen können. Und alte Vampire, an denen er sich orientieren kann:"

"Und die nicht so sind wie sein alter Meister."

"Ich glaub, das wird er nicht - er steht den Menschen dafür zu nahe. Also, bereit?", fragte Thomas und zog Mario mit sich aus ihrem Zimmer.

Wirklich bereit war Mario nicht, aber er hatte keine Wahl, also ließ er sich von Thomas zurück ins Kaminzimmer ziehen.

"Ah, da seid ihr ja", wurden sie von Eleonore begrüßt. Sie und ihr Gefährte waren offenbar in ein Schachspiel vertieft gewesen, jetzt stand sie aber auf um Mario und Thomas zu begrüßen. "Kommt, setzt euch."

"Danke", sagte Thomas lächelnd. "Das Zimmer ist wirklich sehr schön."

"Schön, dass es euch gefällt", lächelte Eleonore. "Dann ist es jetzt euer."

"Danke", sagte Mario.

"Ihr gehört zum Clan, da braucht ihr auch ein Zimmer. Deswegen ist der Palazzo auch so groß, damit alle hier unterkommen können", erklärte Federico.

"Viele im Clan haben aber auch eigene Wohnungen", fügte Eleonore hinzu.

Federico nickte. "Es ist uns nur wichtig, dass sie wissen, dass sie hier immer willkommen sind. Und das gilt auch für euch. Dieses Haus - euer Haus - steht euch jederzeit offen."

"Das fühlt sich gut an", sagte Thomas.

"Das soll es auch", lächelte Eleonore.

"Marc wird es hier auch gefallen."

"Das hoffen wir", sagte Federico.

"Ich werd morgen mit ihm sprechen, ob er in den nächsten Tagen mit herkommt", sagte Thomas.

"Es wäre schön, wenn er es einrichten könnte."

"Ich werd ihn vermutlich ein bisschen zwingen müssen", grinste Thomas schief. "Er ist im Moment nicht so... wirklich gut drauf."

"Dann wird es ihm vielleicht gerade gut tun hier zu uns zu kommen - und zu sehen, dass hier in Platz für ihn ist."

"Das glaub ich auch", sagte Mario.

"Wollt ihr noch ein bisschen mehr wissen?" fragte Eleonore und begann dann zu erzählen. Von den ersten Vampiren, die sich vor rund 1500 Jahren an diesem Ort niedergelassen hatten, über die Blütezeit der Vampire unter den Medici, denen sie zu ihrer Macht verholfen und dafür große Freiheiten erlangt hatten bis zu der Zeit, in der der Clan kleiner wurde, weniger Neue hinzukamen und mehr alte Vampire abwanderten.

"Das ist unglaublich", wisperte Mario völlig baff.

Eleonore lächelte gütig. "Das scheint es nur, weil es für dich so neu ist."

"Und weil du noch so jung bist", sagte Federico. "In ein paar hundert Jahren, erzählst du dann deinen Zöglingen von der heutigen Zeit."

"Meinen Zöglingen", murmelte Mario, so weit hatte er noch nie gedacht. Thomas war alles, was er brauchte.

"Du musst keine erschaffen, wenn du nicht möchtest", sagte Eleonore. "Es ist schließlich eine große Verantwortung."

"Ich kann es mir noch nicht vorstellen - aber das kann sich in den nächsten... Jahrhunderten... ja noch ändern", murmelte Mario. Immerhin würde ihm und Thomas ihre Partnerschaft einem "gemeinsamen Kind" nicht entgegen stehen. "Hast du... einen Zögling?", fragte er Eleonore vorsichtig.

"Ich hatte einen", sagte Eleonore leise. "Aber das ist inzwischen schon lange her."

"Oh", murmelte Mario. "Das tut mir leid."

"Es war seine freie Entscheidung. Er war nicht glücklich als Vampir", sagte Eleonore.

Mario nickte leicht. "Das ist trotzdem schade... und... er war dein einziger Zögling?"

Eleonore nickte. "Aber irgendwie seid ihr ja alle meine Zöglinge", lächelte sie.

Thomas lächelte sie an. "Und du als Clanmutter... bist bestimmt großartig."

"Ich versuche mein bestes."

"Wir fühlen uns jedenfalls sehr wohl bei dir. Bei euch."

Federico lachte leise. "Ihr habt offenbar schon erkannt, mit wem ihr euch ihr gutstellen müsst."

Eleonore fiel in sein Lachen ein und schlug ihn leicht an den Hinterkopf, dann sagte sie schnell etwas auf Italienisch.

Mario kam zwar ganz gut mit seinem Italienischunterricht voran, aber Eleonore sprach so schnell und in einem merkwürdigen Dialekt, dass er nichts verstand.

Federico jedoch verstand sie wohl sehr genau, denn er lachte, antwortete ähnlich schnell und sah dann Mario an. "Entschuldigt, wir sollten uns in eurer Sprache unterhalten."

"Kein Problem", sagte Mario lächelnd.

"War auch nichts wichtiges - du freches Vampirbürschchen", lachte Eleonore Federico an.

"Bürschchen?" fragte Federico.

"Immerhin bis du fast hundertfünfzig Jahre jünger als ich!"

Mario unterdrückte nur mühsam ein Lachen.

"Du bist albern, meine Liebe", lachte Federico, und wie um eine Antwort zu verhindern küsste er sie kurz.

Thomas lächelte. Diese Seite an Federico war neu für sie.

Aber mit Eleonore zusammen wirkte er... jung und unbeschwert.

Mario lehnte sich leicht an Thomas Schulter.

"Ich hoffe, wir haben euer Bild von uns nicht völlig zerstört."

"Gar nicht", sagte Thomas.

"Dann ist gut. Wir sind zwar Clanführer und haben viel Verantwortung, aber... wir müssen das nicht immer leben."

"Federico ist viel zu oft viel zu ernst", sagte Eleonore.

"Ich habe Verantwortung. Und Macht."

"Ja, und du lächelst zu selten", sagte Eleonore. "Ein paar junge Vampire wie Mario und Thomas tun uns allen gut."

"Ja, das tun sie." Federico sah zu den beiden. "Ihr bringt einen frischen Wind in unsere angestaubte Existenz. Ihr und Luciano - aber er ist nicht so oft hier."

"Luciano reist viel umher", sagte Eleonore. "Meistens ist er irgendwo am Meer zu finden. Aber er war neugierig auf euch, deshalb wird er ein paar Tage hier in Florenz bleiben."

"Ich bin ja auch nicht oft hier", erzählte Thomas. "Ich wohne ja in München, und Mario und ich planten eigentlich uns nachts auf halbem Weg zu treffen."

"Aber erst müssen wir die Sachen mit dem Haus klären", sagte Mario.

"Ja, das werdet ihr. Aber wartet noch, bis du das mit dem Abschirmen richtig kannst. Wenn ihr wollt, kann jemand vom Clan mitkommen."

"Das wär gut", sagte Thomas sofort.

"Dann werden wir mal sehen, wer da mitkommen kann. Mir fällt spontan Luciano ein, der liebt Geheimnisse und Aufregung, und er ist ein recht starker Vampir, trotz seines jungen Alters.

"Wir verlassen uns da auf euer Urteil", sagte Mario.

"Ihr müsst dem Vampir auch vertrauen - und ihn mögen. Aber ich glaub, bei Luciano wird das kein Problem sein."

Thomas lachte leise. "Das glaub ich auch nicht."

Federico sah auf eine uralte, große Uhr über dem Kamin. "Es ist schon spät, und ich denke, ihr habt heute Nacht genug erlebt."

"Oh ja, ich muss bald zurück nach München", sagte Thomas.

Federico nickte leicht. "Pass auf dich auf."

"Mach ich", versprach und Thomas und stand auf.

Die drei Vampire brachten ihn zur Tür und Mario verabschiedete ihn mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. Er lief los und ließ Mario im Clanhaus zurück. Hier war Mario bis zum Trainingsbeginn gut aufgehoben.

Auch wenn er Mario so in Sicherheit wusste, ließ Thomas ihn nur ungern allein. Die Sache mit dem Haus war ihm einfach extrem suspekt.

Und selbst der Schutz durch ihren Clan beruhigte ihn nicht ganz.

Dafür kannte er die Leute dort noch viel zu wenig.

Er lief schnell - und hielt seine Gedanken stets bei Mario.

Auch, als er ihn nur noch ganz, ganz schwach spürte.

Da stand er schon vor dem Trainingsgelände und zückte sein Handy. Marc anrufen, das sollte er noch vor dem Training erledigen.

Er zog sich in einen unbenutzten Raum zurück und wählte Marcs Nummer.

"Ja!", meldete sich Marc nach dem zweiten Klingeln.

"Guten Morgen Marc", lächelte Thomas.

"Thomas..." Sofort klang Marc anders, nicht mehr so aggressiv sondern eher... unterwürfig.

"Wie geht’s dir`?"

"Ist okay... du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

"Mach ich aber. Du klingst nicht gut."

Ein leises Seufzen. "Ich sollte dich damit nicht behelligen."

"Dafür sind Freunde aber da Marc.'"

"Es ist schwierig... Das mit Mario. Und irgendwie... ich weiß nicht", gestand Marc.

"Was weißt du nicht?"

"Ob ich dich damit belasten soll."

"Du kannst mir alles sagen, das weißt du doch."

"Das mit Mario ist... schwierig. Und ich merke, dass es mir damit nicht gut geht. Er hat mich sehr... beeinflusst, wenn er in der Nähe war.

Thomas runzelte die Stirn. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich werde unruhig, wenn er nicht hier ist."

"Das ist so, wenn man jemanden liebt und der nicht da ist."

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das... hält."

"Liebst du ihn nicht mehr?"

"Doch, natürlich. Aber... ich weiß nicht, ob er das weiter mitmacht. Mit einem Vampir, meine ich."

"Hast du mal versucht mit ihm zu reden?"

"Ja, aber... er will nicht. Er sagt, er hat so viel zu tun. Und die Verletzung und so."

Thomas seufzte. "Wir kriegen das schon irgendwie hin Marc."

"Ich... ich hoffe es."

"Ganz bestimmt. Und heute Abend wollte ich dich gern einladen."

"Oh. Nach München?"

"Nach Florenz."

"Nach Florenz. Zu Mario. Okay... wann soll ich kommen?"

"Hol mich doch heute Abend hier in München ab, dann können wir zusammen laufen."

"Ich komme direkt nach dem Training, okay?"

"Schön. Und in Florenz haben wir dann eine Überraschung für dich."

"Okay..." So ganz begeistert zeigte sich Marc nicht, die Sache mit Mario schien ihn wirklich zu belasten.

"Es ist eine schöne Überraschung, die dich vielleicht auch ein bisschen ablenkt."

"Ich komme dann heute Abend."

"Bis dann Marc.'

"Bis dann."


	17. Eine schwere Entscheidung

Pünktlich am frühen Abend klingelte es an Thomas Haustür.

Er fühlte gleich, wer es war - und in welcher Stimmung sich Marc befand. Durcheinander, und eine unterschwellige Aggression lag in ihm.

Er öffnete die Tür und lächelte Marc an. "Gleich los?" fragte er.

Ohne etwas zu sagen nickte Marc.

Thomas schnappte sich seinen Schlüssel, dann machte er sich mit Marc im Schlepptau auf den Weg.

Sie sprachen auf dem Weg nicht viel, und nach kurzer Überlegung zeigte Thomas Marc auch nicht die Hütte im Wald, sondern sie liefen auf direktem Weg nach Florenz.

Es war ein gutes Gefühl, als er Mario immer stärker spürte, je näher sie der Stadt kamen.

Mario war ruhig und zufrieden, und das übertrug sich auch auf Thomas. Als sie an der Stadtgrenze ankam, wurde Thomas klar, dass Mario sich schon im Palast befand.

Thomas führte sie zum Palazzo, hielt vor der Tür aber inne und sah Marc an. "Das hier ist das Clanhaus der Vampire."

Marc war überrascht, das fühlte Thomas, er hielt sich aber recht neutral. Erst nach einem Moment sah er Thomas fragend an. "Was hast du mit dem Clanhaus zu tun. Hast du mal wieder Scheiße gebaut?" Erschrocken wich er einen kleinen Schritt zurück und senkte den Kopf. Er sagte nichts dazu, Thomas verstand auch so: Marc war ihm schließlich untergeordnet, weit unter ihm, und seiner Meinung nach stand es ihm nicht zu so mit seinem Meister zu sprechen.

Thomas lachte nur leise. "Nein, ausnahmsweise nicht. Und Mario auch nicht. Es sind aber ein paar sehr überraschende Dinge geschehen und die betreffen auch dich."

Marc schluckte leicht - alle Änderungen konnten seiner Ansicht nach nur schlecht sein. Auch wenn die letzten Änderungen, zumindest was Thomas anging, meistens gut war, hatte ihn seine Existenz bei Sinibaldus doch sehr geprägt.

"Du musst keine Angst haben", sagte Thomas. "Es ist nichts Schlimmes."

Nicht ganz überzeugt nickte Marc und sah dann zu, wie Thomas klopfte. Wie üblich öffnete ihnen Giovanni - wann schlief der Mann eigentlich? - und begrüßte sie höflich.

"Giovanni, das ist Marc", sagte Thomas lächelnd.

"Willkommen", nickte Giovanni ihm zu.

Marc nickte nur leicht.

Giovanni trat zur Seite und ließ die drei Vampire eintreten. "Federico wartet im Salon auf Sie."

"Ist Mario auch da?" fragte Thomas.

"Ja, er befindet sich ebenfalls im Salon."

"Schön", lächelte Thomas und führte Marc dann zum Salon.

Giovanni blieb zurück, offenbar zählte Thomas jetzt als Bewohner des Hauses und wurde nicht mehr herumgeführt. "Also, hier ist der Salon", kündigte Thomas schließlich an und sah Marc genau an.

"Aha", machte Marc nur vorsichtig.

Thomas klopfte kurz an, dann öffnete er die Zimmertür und schob Marc vor sich her in den Raum.

Mario war schon aufgestanden und kam sofort auf Thomas zu um ihn fest zu umarmen.

"Hey", grüßte Thomas ihn leise und hielt ihn ganz fest. Erst nach einem kurzen Küss lösten sie sich wieder voneinander, und Mario stellte Marc vor. "Das hier ist Federico und seine Gefährtin Eleonore. Marc ist Thomas' zweiter Zögling."

Marc sah sich sehr aufmerksam und vorsichtig um.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Marc. Das sind Freunde", erklärte Thomas leise.

Mario nickte. "Familie", fügte er hinzu.

"Familie? Wie kommt ihr darauf?"

"Setzt euch doch", sagte Federico. "So etwas bespricht sich am besten im sitzen."

Marc schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich stehe lieber."

Thomas seufzte lautlos. Marc schien bereit zur Flucht, so angespannt war sein Körper.

"Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung Marc", versuchte er noch einmal Marc zu beruhigen, aber er wusste schon, dass es nicht helfen würde. Deswegen sah er Federico hilfesuchend an. "Erzähl einfach, ja?"

Federico sah ihn einen Moment an, dann nickte. "Nun Marc, es ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Thomas Erschaffer gehört zu unserem Clan und damit gehört auch Thomas dazu. Thomas und seine Zöglinge."

"Thomas' Erschaffer?", fragte Marc misstrauisch nach.

"Derjenige, der mich im Wald hat liegenlassen", sagte Thomas.

"Woher weißt du auf einmal, wer das war?"

"Ich kenne Nicolaos", sagte Federico.

"Nicolaos", murmelte Marc leise. Es schien fast, als hätte er den Namen schon einmal gehört.

"Kennst du ihn?" fragte Thomas.

"Mein alter Meister kannte ihn."

"Oh", machte Thomas. "Bist... du ihm begegnet?"

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. "Mein alter Meister... wenn ich wieder... er meinte dann immer, ich soll froh sein, dass er mein Meister ist, und nicht Nicolaos."

Thomas schluckte heftig.

Was er über Sinibaldus wusste war... grausam. Der Horror. Wenn Nicolaos dann noch schlimmer war?

"Er kann dir nichts tun Thomas", sagte Federico. "Ein paar Vampire verfolgen im Moment seine Spur. Er scheint sich irgendwo in Indien aufzuhalten."

"Er ist... technisch gesehen mein Meister", murmelte Thomas.

"Die Rechte hat er verwirkt, als er dich zum Sterben zurückließ", sagte Federico hart.

"Sieht er es auch so?"

"Oh er hat keine Wahl", sagte Federico. "Er hat eins der wichtigsten Clan-Gesetze gebrochen. Er muss froh sein, wenn er nicht mit der Vernichtung bestraft wird."

"Clan-Gesetze", murmelte Marc, der von den vielen Neuigkeiten überwältigt war.

"Willst du dich nicht doch setzen?" fragte Mario sanft.

Er legte Marc eine Hand auf den Rücken und schob ihn vorsichtig zu einem der Sofas. Ganz zögerlich folgte Marc ihm.

"Möchtet ihr einen Moment allein sein?" fragte Eleonore.

"Das wäre lieb", lächelte Thomas sie an. Schon standen sie und Federico auf und verließen den Raum.

Marc schien es etwas besser zu gehen, als die beiden alten Vampire nicht mehr im Zimmer waren.

"Federico ist der Clanführer, und Eleonore so etwas wie... Clanmutter", erzählte Mario. "Sie haben uns eingeladen uns vorzustellen, und dann kam raus, dass wir zum Clan gehören."

"Und weil du zu uns gehörst, bist du auch Teil des Clans", sagte Thomas.

Marc schluckte hart. Es war deutlich, dass er diese Veränderung erst einmal verarbeiten musste.

"Für uns kam das auch sehr überraschend."

"Und... der Clan ist... gut?"

Thomas nickte. "Wir haben auch schon zwei weitere Vampire kennengelernt."

Marc nickte leicht. "Ein Clan... so etwas gab es nur vor Jahrhunderten."

"Es gibt sie wohl immer noch", sagte Thomas. "Federico hat etwas von Clans ins Russland erwähnt. Der Clan hier in Florenz umfasst 53 Vampire - 56 mit uns."

Marc schien das langsam zu akzeptieren. "26 Vampire... so viele... und sie sind alle hier in Florenz?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Sind wohl überall verstreut. Ein paar reisen rum, ein paar leben sehr zurückgezogen. Aber alle kommen immer mal wieder hier ins Clanhaus."

"Zurück ins Clanhaus. Das... das klingt schön. Ein bisschen nach... einem Zuhause. Etwas Beständiges."

"Genau das soll es auch sein", lächelte Thomas. "Mario und ich haben sogar schon ein Zimmer hier bekommen. Und Eleonore hat gesagt, dass du auch eins haben kannst, wenn du möchtest."

"Ein Zimmer... hier. Ich... Ich weiß nicht..." Offenbar wusste Marc nicht, ob er das Angebot annehmen konnte - sollte.

"Überleg es dir einfach."

Marc nickte leicht. "Meinst du... ich könnte...?"

"Natürlich!" sagte Thomas.

"Also... hast du nichts dagegen?"

"Wieso sollte ich denn?"

"Du bist mein Meister", seufzte Marc. Daran erinnerte er Thomas immer wieder.

"Wir sind Freunde und wir gehören jetzt alle zum Clan", sagte Thomas.

"Wir gehören zu einem Clan..."

Mario nickte. "Ist doch schön, oder?"

"Ich glaube schon."

"Es ist toll. Es gibt hier sogar richtigen Unterricht wie so Krabbelvampire wie Thomas und mich."

Tatsächlich, bei dem Wort "Krabbelvampire" verzog Marc seine Lippen zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln.

Thomas war erleichtert. Offenbar war die erste Überraschung überwunden und Marc stand dem ganzen doch nicht so ablehnend gegenüber wie befürchtet.

Es würde noch dauern, bis Marc das alles verarbeitet haben würde, aber er würde es überstehen.

Und vielleicht lenkte es ihn etwas von den Problemen zu Hause ab.

Darüber würden sie später reden, heute sollte Marc erst einmal den Clan kennenlernen.

"Sollen wir dir das Zimmer zeigen, dass Eleonore für dich vorgesehen hat?" fragte Mario.

"Ein Zimmer für mich?"

"Wenn du möchtest", wiederholte Mario.

"Ich glaube, ja. Es ist bestimmt schön hier... bei Vampiren zu sein. Irgendwo hin zu gehören."

"Dann kommt mit", sagte Mario und stand auf.

Marc stand auf und folgte ihm zusammen mit Thomas.

Mario führte sie über eine Treppe nach unten und einen mit Holz vertäfelten Gang entlang. Schließlich blieb er vor einer Tür stehen und zog einen Schlüssel aus der Jeanshose. Er schloss auf und ließ Marc den Vortritt.

Das Zimmer war ein wenig kleiner als das, das er sich mit Thomas teilte, war aber ähnlich geschmackvoll eingerichtet.

Erst auf den zweiten Blick fiel auf, dass es keine Fenster hatte. "Wir befinden uns hier in den Katakomben unter dem Haus", sagte Mario. "Das hat mir Eleonore erzählt. Viele Vampire bevorzugen Zimmer ohne Fenster und als sie gehört hat, wie alt du bist, meinte sie, dass das hier passend wäre."

"Es ist... schön. Viel zu schön..."

"Wieso denn viel zu schön?"

"So etwas hat ein Loser wie ich doch nicht verdient."

"Du bist kein Loser Marc", sagte Thomas.

Marc seufzte leise. "Das kannst du nicht beurteilen."

"Find ich schon. Außerdem mag ich es nicht, wenn meine Freunde so über sich reden."

Marc verkniff sich eine weitere Antwort, aber Thomas wusste auch so schon, was er sagen wollte.

"Ach Marc", murmelte Thomas.

"Und... das hier ist wirklich mein Zimmer?", fragte Marc nach.

"Ganz allein deins", sagte Mario und hielt ihm den Schlüssel hin.

Ganz andächtig nahm Marc ihm den Schlüssel ab. "Wo ist euer Zimmer?"

"Oben", sagte Thomas. "Möchtest du es sehen?"

Marc nickte leicht. "Damit ich weiß, wo ich dich finden kann."

"Dann komm", sagte Thomas lächelnd.

Sie schlossen die Tür und stiegen die Treppe wieder hinauf bis in den zweiten Stock, in dem das Zimmer lag.

"Hier ist es", sagte Mario und schloss die Tür auf.

"Oh - schön. Und hell - aber das ist ja auch das, was ihr mögt.

"Ja und guck dir die Aussicht an", sagte Thomas.

"Sie... sie ist wirklich schön", bewunderte Marc den Blick aus dem Fenster.

"Florenz ist wirklich eine wunderschöne Stadt", sagte Mario.

"Schöner als Gladbach", nickte Marc leicht.

"Fühlst du dich nicht mehr wohl in Gladbach?" fragte Mario.

"Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie... naja, Mario ist halt weg."

"Ich weiß", sagte Mario leise. "Ich vermiss Thomas tagsüber auch schrecklich. Als würde... mir ein Körperteil oder so fehlen."

"Seit er nach München gegangen ist, habe ich ihn zwei Mal gesehen", murmelte Marc.

"Will er dich nicht sehen?"

"Er hat immer andere Begründungen. So viel vor, oder so kaputt von der Reha oder so. Ich... ich glaub, er will nicht mich nicht mehr. Er ist ja auch noch sehr jung und so."

"Hast du ihn das schon mal gefragt?"

"Dann ist nichts", murmelte Marc. "Aber selbst ich merke, dass er lügt.

"Soll ich mal mit ihm reden?" schlug Mario leise vor. Thomas hatte das ja auch schon mal gesagt, aber bisher hatte er einfach nicht die Zeit gehabt.

"Ja, aber... ich mache mir keine großen Hoffnungen."

"Liebst du ihn denn noch?" frage Thomas leise.

Marc zögerte leicht. "Ich weiß es nicht", gab er zu. "Es ist anders als vor der EM. Und er ist so fern."

"Ich glaube darüber solltest du dir klar werden", sagte Thomas. "Entweder kämpfst du um eure Beziehung oder... ihr trennt euch. Aber ihr müsst auf jeden Fall miteinander reden."

"Ich habe nicht mehr viel Hoffnung, dass es noch etwas wird.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, zog Mario Marc in eine feste Umarmung.

Erst verkrampfte Marc sich, dann, ganz allmählich, entspannte er sich.

Auch Thomas trat zu ihnen und umarmte sie. Die Umarmung seines Meisters half ihm noch deutlich mehr als die seines vampirischen Bruders.

Solche Umarmungen das war etwas, was er bei seinem alten Meister nie bekommen hatte. Über 150 Jahre lang, hatte er darauf verzichten müssen. Thomas und Mario schenkten ihm diese Nähe wann immer er sie brauchte. Und das... das tat gut.

Er schloss die Augen, und nach und nach konnte er sich entspannen.


	18. Jakob und Federico

Eine ganze Weile später lösten sich die drei aus der Umarmung. "Besser?" fragte Thomas.

Marc nickte leicht. "Danke."

Thomas lächelte. "Dann lass uns mal nach unten gehen. Jakob ist inzwischen auch im Salon und er möchte dich bestimmt auch gern begrüßen."

"Jakob ist auch hier? Aber... ist er denn auch Clan-Mitglied?"

"Nein, aber mein Meister", sagte Thomas. "Er ist aber ein Freund des Clans und im Moment bringt er Mario bei, wie man sich vor Gefühlen und so abschirmt."

"Ist ja auch nötig", murmelte Marc.

"Ja", seufzte Mario. "Vor allem, wenn ich rausfinden soll, was es mit diesem Haus auf sich hat."

"Du hättest das schon lange lernen müssen", knurrte Marc.

Mario zuckte leicht zusammen.

"Wir machen es ja jetzt", entschuldigte sich Thomas leise.

Marc seufzte tief. "Tut mir leid, ich hätte gar nicht damit anfangen sollen."

"Marc, du hast recht. Wir haben es nur für nicht so wichtig gehalten, weil ich, was Gefühle und Gedanken angeht, noch viel schlechter bin als du."

"Willst du beim Unterricht mit machen?" fragte Thomas. "Das hilft Mario bestimmt."

Marc nickte leicht. "Vielleicht werde ich ja besser."

"Schön, dann lasst uns runter gehen", lächelte Thomas.

Mario griff nach Thomas Hand und zusammen mit Marc gingen sie wieder nach unten in den Salon.

Hier warteten Federico und Eleonore wieder auf sie. "Ah, da seid ihr ja wieder. Wie gefällt dir dein Zimmer, Marc?"

"Es ist schön", sagte er leise, aber er lächelte Eleonore leicht an.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Marc", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. "Schön, dass es dir gefällt."

"Ich... also, danke dafür."

"Du gehörst zum Clan, da gehört das dazu."

Erneut lächelte Marc schwach, dann sah er zu Jakob, der sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. "Hallo Jakob."

"Hallo Marc, mein lieber Junge", grüßte Jakob ihn liebevoll.

"Jakob, ich habe Marc gefragt, ob er mit bei unserem Unterricht machen will", sagte Thomas.

"Das ist eine gute Idee. Marc, magst du mitmachen?"

Marc nickte. "Ja. Du weißt ja, dass ich mit meinen Gedanken nicht besonders... gut bin."

"Du bist nicht so schlecht, wie du dich immer darstellst, Marc. Aber ein wenig Übung wird dir auch gut tun."

"Ich bin ein Versager, dass hat mir mein Mei... mein alter Meister immer wieder gesagt."

"Sinibaldus hatte nicht recht, Marc. Du machst dich gut, und vor allem bist du ein sehr freundlicher und liebenswerter Vampir", lächelte Jakob ihn an.

"Das stimmt", sagte Thomas sofort. "Sonst wärst du doch Sinibaldus nie weggelaufen und hättest auch nie gegen ihn gekämpft."

"Ohne euch hätte ich das nie geschafft."

"Und wir nicht ohne dich", sagte Mario.

Marc schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf - er war anderer Meinung.

"So wie mir Thomas die Geschichte erzählt hat, hast du viel Mut bewiesen Marc", sagte Federico. "Gegen seine Meister zu kämpfen ist nie einfach."

"Ich war schwach, ich habe nichts gemacht", murmelte Marc, wurde aber von Thomas unterbrochen. "Ohne dich hätten wir das nie geschafft." Er sah zu Federico und erzählte dann, wie Sinibaldus sich mit seinen grausamen Kräften auf Marc konzentriert hatte, ihm unsägliche Schmerzen beschert hatte und so für Mario und Thomas besiegbar geworden war.

"Wie gesagt, das war sehr Mutig von dir Marc."

"Und sehr tapfer", nickte Federico. "Ich kannte Sinibaldus' Kräfte."

"Zum Glück müssen wir uns um ihn keine Gedanken mehr machen", sagte Mario und unterdrückte ein Schaudern.

"Nein, das braucht ihr nicht. Und hier seid ihr auch sonst sicher."

"Und darüber sind wir unendlich froh."

"Schön", lächelte Eleonore.

"Luciano ist für ein paar Tage nicht in der Stadt, in der Zeit habt ihr die Möglichkeit an den Fähigkeiten zu arbeiten", sagte Federico. "Wenn er zurück ist, könnt ihr einen Vorstoß in das Haus wagen."

Mario lachte leise. "Luciano hat mir ziemlich deutlich gezeigt, dass ich ihn gestört habe mit meinen Versuchen. Aber er ist ein netter Kerl."

"Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass ihr gut miteinander klar kommen werdet", sagte Federico.

"Ich glaub, mit Luciano kann man nicht schlecht klar kommen", meinte Thomas.

Eleonore nickte. "Obwohl er einem den letzten Nerv rauben kann, der kleine Quälgeist."

"Was stellt er denn so an?", wollte Marc wissen.

"Das findet ihr noch früh genug raus", sagte Eleonore mit einem Zwinkern.

"Machst uns hier so neugierig", lachte Thomas. "Aber wir werden schon nicht weiter bohren."

Federico lachte leise. "Ich muss euch jetzt allein lassen. Findet ihr den Weg zum Turmzimmer allein oder wollt ihr lieber woanders üben?"

"Der Raum ist sehr gut", meinte Jakob und stand auf. "Und wir finden ihn schon. Kommt ihr dann mit?"

Thomas, Mario und Marc nickten und folgten Jakob.

Im Turmzimmer machten sie es sich auf den Sitzkissen gemütlich und entspannten sich. Dann begann Jakob zunächst mit Marc zu arbeiten um zu sehen, was er konnte, dann übten sie gemeinsam - sich gegenseitig zu finden, die anderen Vampire aufzustöbern und schließlich auch ihre Stimmungen zu bestimmen.

Ein paar Mal wurde grade Mario geistig angestupst, wenn er zu aufdringlich wurde.

Aber wie Federico ihnen schon gesagt hatte wussten die anderen Vampire bescheid und hatten Verständnis für ihre Übungen.

"Du machst das sehr gut", sagte Jakob am Ende des Unterrichts. "Üb weiter. Du auch Marc. Ich vermute, dass Sinibaldus deine Fähigkeiten nie gefördert hat und du deshalb so schwach bist."

"Ich war... unwürdig, hat er immer gesagt."

"Blödsinn", sagte Thomas und legte Marc einen Arm um die Schulter.

"Naja, er hatte schon recht - ich bin total schwach - und kann kaum etwas."

"Weil er dich nicht richtig unterrichtet hat", sagte Jakob.

"Das... das hat er nie gemacht. Ich müsste es so können, und weil ich es nicht konnte, war ich nichts wert."

"Kinder müssen doch auch Unterricht werden, ehe sie lesen und schreiben können", sagte Jakob sanft. "Und frisch verwandelte Vampire, sind wie kleine Kinder. Zumindest was die vampirischen Fähigkeiten angeht."

"Das... das hat mein Meister nicht so gesehen. Den Feinschliff, mehr hätte er nicht gemacht."

"Nur einer der vielen Fehler von Sinibaldus."

Marc nickte leicht, inzwischen traute er sich den anderen Vampiren zu glauben.

"Komm morgen wieder her, ja?" bat Jakob.

Kurz sah Marc zu Thomas und wartete auf ein Okay von ihm.

"Du kannst herkommen, wann immer du willst Marc", sagte Thomas. "Das hier ist jetzt auch dein Clan, dein Haus."

Es schien, als hätte Marc erst jetzt begriffen, was das für ihn bedeutete. Sein Clan - sein Haus.

"Ist ein tolles Gefühl oder?" fragte Mario leise. "So ne Vampirfamilie zu haben."

"Sie sind... so freundlich", murmelte Marc überwältigt. "So offen. So, wie ihr. Ich dachte, ihr seid die einzigen."

"Gewöhn dich dran", grinste Thomas.

"Ich versuchs", murmelte Marc und sah Thomas an. "Du weißt gar nicht, wie toll du bist."

"Sag ich ihm auch ständig", lachte Mario.

"Ja, aber... du aus einem anderen Grund."

Mario grinste und zog Thomas zu einem schnellen Kuss zu sich.

Er fühlte, wie Marc neidisch wurde.

Sofort löste er sich von Thomas. "Sorry."

"Ist schon okay. Ihr müsst euch nicht zurückhalten, nur wegen mir."

"Wir müssen es dir aber auch nicht auf die Nase binden", sagte Thomas.

Marc zuckte dazu nur mit den Schultern. Sie alle drei waren froh, als Jakob sie unterbrach. "Wollen wir wieder in den Salon gehen?"

"Gute Idee", sagte Mario. "Dann können wir Marc mal von unserem geheimnisvollen Haus erzählen."

Jakob nickte. "Das könnt ihr auch in Ruhe machen, in eurem Zimmer", schlug er vor.

Thomas nickte. "Ja lass uns in unser Zimmer gehen."

"Wir sehen uns - meine Jungs", lächelte Jakob sie an und verschwand dann aus dem Raum-

Thomas, Mario und Marc gingen zurück in das Zimmer der beiden.

Hier machten sie es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich und, und Mario und Thomas begannen von dem Haus zu erzählen, das sie entdeckt hatten.

"Sowas hab ich noch nie gehört", sagte Marc. "Aber es klingt nicht grad ungefährlich."

"Deswegen üben wir erstmal diese Gedanken- und Gefühlsache. Und wir werden auch nicht alleine hingehen. Federico meint, dass Luciano mitkommen soll."

"Und dieser Luciano kann euch helfen?"

"Das meint Federico. Er ist auch noch recht jung und wohl sehr neugierig."

"Er wirkte sehr nett", sagte Mario.

"Wenn ihr ihm vertraut..."

"Du lernst ihn ja auch bald kennenlernen", sagte Thomas.

Marc nickte leicht.

"Möchtest du auch mit kommen?" fragte Mario spontan. "Ins Haus?"

Marc nickte. "Wenn ihr mich mitnehmt?"

"Natürlich. Wir können jede Hilfe gebrauchen, die wir kriegen können."

Marc zögerte, sagte dann aber nichts. Es war klar, dass er bemerken wollte, dass er selbst sich zu schwach hielt.

"Aber erst, wenn Jakob der Meinung ist, dass wir es wagen können", sagte Thomas.

"Ja, das ist gut. Es ist sonst zu gefährlich."

Thomas nickte. "Wer weiß, was uns in diesem Haus noch erwartet."

"Es klingt nicht ungefährlich."

"Wir werden es herausfinden. Bald hoffe ich", sagte Mario.

"Nicht zu schnell", warnte Marc leise.

Mario seufzte. "Es zieht mich einfach so an..."

"Warte trotzdem. Das klingt... nein, und geh bitte nicht alleine.

"Das hab ich Thomas schon versprochen."

"Dann ist gut." Er sah nach draußen. "Oh, es wird schon hell. Wir sollten los."

Thomas seufzte und sah zu Mario. Heute hatten sie keine Minute für sich gehabt. Aber das mit Marc war wichtig gewesen.

"Ich... ich lass euch wohl besser alleine... ich kann auch allein nach Gladbach zurückkehren."

"Quatsch. Ich muss ja auch zurück nach München", sagte Thomas lächelnd.

"Du willst auch Zeit mit Mario verbringen."

"Manchmal gibt es Sachen, die wichtiger sind", sagte Mario.

"Ich bin es nicht."

"Doch bist du."

"Na los, ihr beiden, lauft schon los. Ich bleib noch ein wenig hier und geh dann zum Training."

"Bis heute Abend", sagte Thomas sanft und küsste Mario zärtlich.

Mario erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich und versuchte dabei all seine Gefühle zu übertragen.

Thomas lächelte und ließ Mario seine Liebe spüren, dann löste er sich von ihm.

"Bis heute Abend", lächelte Thomas und verließ das Zimmer.

Marc folgte ihm und damit blieb Mario allein zurück.

Er fühlte Thomas noch ganz genau. Also legte er sich auf das Bett, schloss die Augen und versuchte seinem Weg so lange wie möglich zu folgen. Aber irgendwann war Thomas einfach zu weit entfernt und er spürte ihn nicht mehr. Er hasste dieses Gefühl jedes Mal aufs Neue. Glücklicherweise konnte er sich jetzt damit beschäftigen, dass er jetzt zum Training musste. Und heute Mittag, das hatte er sich fest vorgenommen, würde er den kleinen Mario anrufen und mal ein ernstes Wort mit ihm reden.


	19. Gespräch von Mario zu Mario

Mario hatte sich gemütlich an den Fluss gesetzt. Die Sonne schien, es war angenehm warm, und das Training war gut gelaufen. Jetzt hielt er sein Handy ans Ohr und wartete, dass die Verbindung zu dem kleinen Mario in München hergestellt wurde.

"Götze?"

"Mario? Gomez hier", meldete sich Mario.

"Oh hi!", sagte Mario. "Wie schön, dich zu hören. Wie geht’s dir? Wie ist Florenz?"

"Florenz ist toll, und es ist schön zu merken, dass man gebraucht wird."

"Mhm, glaub ich dir", seufzte Mario.

"Und wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

"Geht so. Ich hoffe, dass ich bald wieder trainieren kann. Es ist... frustrierend, wenn man neu in einen Verein kommt und dann nur Statist ist."

"Ja, das muss scheiße sein. Und dann ist der Freund auch noch weit weg."

"Mhm", machte Mario nur.

"Hm? Was ist denn?"

"Ist... alles nicht so einfach grad."

"Erzählst du es mir?"

Mario seufzte tief. "Das mit Marc..."

"Hm? Was ist damit?"

"Ich... ich weiß einfach nicht, ob das mit uns eine Zukunft hat."

"Warum das nicht?"; fragte Mario mitfühlend. Was für Zweifel hatte der Kleine?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab das Gefühl schon ne ganze Zeit, aber jetzt wo wir uns kaum noch sehen ist es stärker geworden."

"Was für ein Gefühl? Dass ihr nicht zusammen passt?"

"Auch. Und... diese Vampirgeschichte... vielleicht komm ich doch nicht so gut damit klar, wie ich dachte."

"Marc... hat auch das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmt zwischen euch."

"Ich weiß", flüsterte Mario. "Und ich bin zu feige mit ihm darüber zu reden."

"Du hast Angst vor ihm", vermutete Mario. "Weil er... anders ist. Manchmal aufbrausend und unberechenbar."

"Ja. Zum Teil. Ich weiß, dass er mir nie was tun würde, aber er ist trotzdem anders. Und was ist in ein paar Jahren? Ich meine, ich werde älter, während Marc immer so bleibt wie jetzt. Und ich will kein Vampir werden!"

Das war das nächste Problem zwischen den beiden. Ihm selbst war immer klar gewesen, dass Thomas ihn irgendwann verwandeln würde - er konnte aber auch Marios Entscheidung verstehen. "Er ist anders, ja. Er hat keine leichte Vergangenheit, und das macht ihn einfach schwierig."

"Ich lieb ihn, aber... ich möchte einen Freund, mit dem ich alt werden kann. Der wie ich ist. Der kein Blut trinkt und keine Superkräfte hat. Ich möchte... eine normale Beziehung", sagte Mario leise und sehr traurig.

Das war verständlich, auch, wenn es Marc sehr verletzen würde. Und es auch Mario damit nicht gut ging. "Rede mit ihm, ja? Lass ihn nicht im Ungewissen - es geht ihm echt nicht gut damit."

"Ich weiß."

"Möchtest... möchtest du es nicht alleine machen?", fragte Mario nach.

"Das muss ich allein machen Mario. Es ist meine Beziehung. Aber... ich hab keinen Plan wie."

"Marc ist nicht doof. Er ahnt doch schon was los ist. Sei einfach ehrlich - so wie eben zu mir."

"Ok", wisperte Mario.

"Danke. Das... es wird Marc gut tun zu wissen, woran er ist."

"Ich... ruf ihn nachher an, ob er herkommen kann", sagte Mario.

"Mach das. Er wollte heute Abend nach Florenz kommen, aber er wird auf jeden Fall zu dir kommen."

"Ihr kümmert euch dann um ihn, ja?"

"Ja, natürlich. Und... du? Zu wem gehst du?"

"Ich ruf Marco an", grinste Mario schief.

"Er wird für dich da sein - auch, wenn er nicht mal eben nach München laufen kann."

"Ich weiß. Außerdem ist Marco der Einzige, der von meiner Beziehung mit Marc weiß. Also außer dir und Thomas."

"Weiß er auch von Marcs... bissigem Geheimnis?"

"Nein. Das wollte Marc nicht."

"Er wird dir auf jeden Fall beistehen, Mario."

"Ja, wird er."

"Und wenn etwas ist, kannst du uns jederzeit anrufen."

"Hab Thomas ja hier in der Nähe", grinste Mario schief. "Danke Mario."

"Jederzeit", versprach Mario. "Dann... melde dich, ja?"

"Mach ich. Bis bald Mario."

"Bis bald", verabschiedete sich Mario und legte auf.

Das Gespräch war nicht schön gewesen, aber wenigstens gab es ein Ergebnis. Oder würde es heute Nachmittag geben, wenn Mario mit Marc sprach.

"Mario? Dove ti sei ficcato?", hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich.

"Ich komme!" rief Mario und steckte schnell sein Handy ein.

Er drehte sich um - und stand vor Luciano.

"Hey, ich dachte du wärst ein paar Tage nicht in der Stadt", sagte Mario erstaunt.

"Ich bin nicht weit weg von der Stadt - ich habe in Lucca zu tun, das ist nicht weit.

"Ah ok", sagte Mario lächelnd.

"Ich hab mit Federico telefoniert - er hat tatsächlich das Handy benutzt", lachte Luciano fröhlich.

"Ohne es kaputt zu machen?" fragte Mario grinsend.

"Ja, ich bin auch zutiefst beeindruckt!

Mario sah kurz auf seine Uhr. "Ne halbe Stunde hab ich noch. Wollen wir ein Stück am Wasser lang gehen?"

"Gern", nickte Luciano und schlug schon einen Weg ein.

"Was machst du eigentlich in Lucca?" fragte Mario neugierig.

"Der Clan hat da einiges an Besitz, der verwaltet werden muss."

"Das wusste ich gar nicht", sagte Mario und grinste dann. "Aber vermutlich weiß ich vieles noch nicht."

Luciano lachte leise. "Das dauert auch, bis man alles weiß. Es gibt keine Geheimnisse, so ist das nicht, aber es wird immer davon ausgegangen, dass man alles weiß. Und so erzählt man eben nichts."

"Na das macht es einem Neuling ja so richtig einfach."

Luciano lachte wieder. Es klang total fröhlich, er schien an sich ein ganz lockerer und fröhlicher Typ zu sein. "Ja, total. Also, wenn du fragen hast, ruf mich einfach an."

Sofort zückte Mario sein Handy. "Dann gib mal deine Nummer her und stell dich auf eine Menge extrem neugieriger Fragen ein."

"Oh, stimmt", lachte Luciano. "Siehst du, daran hätte ich jetzt auch nicht gedacht." Er zückte sein Handy, und kurz darauf hatten sie ihre Nummern getauscht.

"Ich schick deine Nummer auch Thomas ja?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, bitte. Und... Federico erwähnte noch jemanden? Marco?"

"Ja Marc. Er war gestern hier und hat sich alles angesehen. Er kommt heute Abend wieder um mit Jakob und mir zu üben."

"Er ist auch Clanmitglied", nickte Luciano. "Ist er auch von Nicolaos geschaffen worden?"

"Nein...das mit Marc ist ne echt komplizierte Geschichte.

"Aber er gehört zu euch."

Mario nickte. "Und er sieht Thomas als seinen Meister an."

Luciano schüttelte mit einem Lächeln seinen Kopf. "Thomas ist mit sechzig Jahren schon zweifacher Meister..."

"Ja, er ist... erstaunlich", sagte Mario lächelnd.

"Und du liebst ihn sehr."

Mario nickte sofort.

Luciano nickte leicht. "Das merkt man. Sobald man in eurer Nähe ist. Diese... Vertrautheit."

Es ist manchmal so, als wärd ihr eins."

"Sind wir irgendwie auch", sagte Mario leise.

Luciano lächelte kaum sichtbar. "Es ist schön das zu erleben."

"Bist du allein?" fragte Mario.

Luciano nickte leicht. "War ich irgendwie schon immer. Als ich noch ein Mensch war, da war das alles nicht so einfach, und jetzt... naja, so viele von uns gibt’s ja nun auch nicht."

"Du könntest aber doch auch mit einem Menschen zusammen sein."

"Ich weiß. Aber... ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, meinen Partner so schnell wieder zu verlieren."

"Marc... ist im Moment mit einem Menschen zusammen. Oder war es", murmelte Mario.

"War es?", fragte Luciano nach. "Heißt das... der Mensch... ist schon so alt? Oder... nein, Marc kann noch nicht so lange mit ihm zusammen sein. Dann... warum war?"

"Weil es nicht funktioniert hat", seufzte Mario.

"Das ist schade. Und... noch ein Grund, es nicht mit einem Menschen zu versuchen. Versteh mich nicht falsch, sie sind oft wirklich liebenswert, aber wir sind doch sehr unterschiedlich."

"Als Thomas und ich zusammengekommen sind, da war ich auch noch ein Mensch. Und es hat funktioniert."

"Erzählst du mir davon?", fragte Luciano leise.

Mario nickte und erzählte dann, wie er sich damals in Thomas verliebt hatte und wie Thomas versuchte hatte, ihn zu schützen. "Ich musste ihn ein bisschen zu seinem Glück zwingen", grinste Mario.

Luciano lächelte fast durchgängig, auch wenn er hin und wieder den Kopf schüttelte. "Das ist eine fast unglaubliche Liebesgeschichte."

"Wir hatten unendliches Glück. Und haben es immer noch."

"Ja, das ist wirklich ein unglaubliches Glück."

"Du findest bestimmt auch noch jemanden", sagte Mario.

"Ich weiß, und ich hab ja auch Zeit. Im Moment hab ich eh viel zu tun."

"Stimmt. Federico hat erzählt, dass du immer viel unterwegs bist."

"Ich möchte einfach so viel wie möglich sehen und erleben. Und ich habe ewig dazu Zeit", lächelte Luciano ihn an.

Mario nickte. "Wenn das mit dem Fußball vorbei ist, dann möchte ich das auch machen", sagte er. "Zusammen mit Thomas die Welt bereisen."

"Aber im Fußball erlebst du ja auch viel. Bist viel mit Menschen zusammen..."

"Ja, es ist toll!"

"Ich werde dir zugucken, wenn deine Mannschaft wieder spielt."

"Klasse, das freut mich", sagte Mario sofort. "Für Thomas wird es schwer live dabei zu sein, weil er ja auch bei seinem Team sein muss."

"Und du wirst ihn auch selten spielen sehen."

"Ja. Es wird... merkwürdig."

"Wie gesagt, ich werde kommen."

Mario lächelte, dann sah er auf die Uhr. "Sorry, aber unser zweites Training fängt gleich an. Bist du heute Abend da? Dann kann ich dir Marc vorstellen."

"Ja, ich wollte erst morgen früh zurück nach Lucca."

"Schön", freute sich Mario. "Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend."

"Ich freu mich drauf", lächelte Luciano. "Dann viel Spaß beim Training und bis später." Er lächelte Mario noch einmal an, dann lief er einfach weiter den Fluss entlang, weg von der Stadt.

Mario sah ihm einen Moment nach, dann schickte er Thomas schnell eine SMS, dass er mit Mario geredet hatte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Training.


	20. Das Ende (einer Beziehung)

Als er schließlich nach dem Training zu seiner Wohnung lief, wartete Thomas schon auf ihn. Wortlos fielen sie sich in die Arme und hielten sich einen Moment einfach nur ganz fest. 

Es war nichts passiert, alles war gut - und doch war es, als würden sie nach der Trennung erst einmal auftanken müssen. Vielleicht einfach, weil sie gestern so wenig Zeit füreinander gehabt hatten.

Irgendwann, sicher nach mehr als einer halben Stunde, lösten sie sich voneinander, und Thomas sah ihn an. "Wie war dein Tag?"

"Das Gespräch mit Mario war nicht schön. Der Kleine war am Boden zerstört, weil es mit Marc nicht geklappt hat", seufzte Mario.

Thomas nickte leicht. "Es fühlt sich für ihn nicht richtig an?"

"Nein. Er will kein Vampir werden und er... er möchte eine normale Beziehung. Ohne Blut, ohne Superkräfte und so."

"Schon verständlich. Ich hab damit damals auch immer gerechnet, als du noch ein Mensch warst."

"Trotzdem traurig", sagte Mario.

"Ja, das ist so ein Ende immer. Aber in diesem Fall ist es vermutlich das Beste."

"Denke ich auch."

"Und Mario will mit Marc reden?"

"Hat er mir versprochen."

"Dann wird Marc nachher hier auftauchen, und wir müssen uns um ihn kümmern."

"Er sollte ja sowieso kommen, um mit Jakob zu üben."

"Mal sehen, ob er dazu heute in der Lage ist."

"Stimmt. Darüber hab ich gar nicht nachgedacht."

"Ich glaub, wir werden uns um ihn kümmern müssen."

Mario nickte und schmiegte sich dabei enger an Thomas Körper.

"Rüber zum Palazzo? Oder... haben wir noch ein wenig Zeit?", fragte Thomas nach.

"Wir haben noch ein bisschen", sagte Mario.

"Na dann", grinste Thomas und lehnte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite.

Mario grinste ebenfalls, bevor er mit seinen Lippen über Thomas Hals strich.

"Hm, das fühlte sich großartig an", raunte Thomas.

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Mario, ehe er die warme Haut leicht mit einem Eckzahn ritzte.

Sofort keuchte Thomas auf, das Gefühl von Mario gebissen zu werden, hatte sich sofort auf seinen Schwanz ausgewirkt.

Sofort drängte sich Mario enger an ihn.

Er fühlte Thomas' Schwanz deutlich, groß und hart.

Er stöhnte auf und schob eine Hand nach unten.

"Oh ja!", keuchte Thomas heiser und drängte sich ihm entgegen.

"Hose muss weg", raunte Mario und zerrte am Knopf von Thomas Jeans.

Wenig später gab es ein reißendes Geräusch, dann lagen einige Jeansfetzen auf dem Boden. Mario sank zu Boden und umfasste Thomas Hüften mit seinen Händen. Dann lehnte er sich vor und leckte einmal langsam und genüsslich über Thomas Schwanz.

"Mario", keuchte Thomas heiser. Er krallte sich inzwischen an irgendeinem Möbelstück hinter sich fest.

"Das wollte ich schon den ganzen Tag machen", murmelte Mario. Er fühlte, wie Thomas ihm immer schneller entgegenkam. Kurz bevor Thomas kam, löste er sich von ihm. Enttäuscht knurrte Thomas auf.

"Nicht so", raunte Mario und zog sich dann blitzschnell seine eigene Jeans aus.

"Wie dann?", fragte Thomas ungeduldig.

Mario grinste und zog Thomas zu sich auf den Teppichboden. Er spreizte die Beine, so dass Thomas genau dazwischenlag. Thomas grinste leicht, hielt den Kopf schräg um Mario etwas Platz zu geben und drang in dem Moment, als er die Zähne spürte, in ihn ein. 

Für sie beide dauerte es nicht lange, dazu war die Stimmung zwischen ihnen schon viel zu aufgeheizt. Fast gleichzeitig kamen sie laut stöhnend. Thomas sank auf Mario und vergrub sein Gesicht lächelnd an Marios Hals.

"Das hab ich gebraucht", bestätigte Mario das, was er selbst ebenfalls fühlte.

"Ja... jetzt können wir uns um einen Vampir mit Liebeskummer kümmern."

Thomas nickte leicht. "Er tut mir leid..."

"Mir auch. Mario hat ihm gut getan."

"Ja... ich glaub, es wird nicht leicht für ihn."

"Ist es doch nie, wenn eine Beziehung zu Ende geht. Und bei Marc wird’s vermutlich noch schlimmer."

"Das meinte ich - Mario hat ihm viel Ruhe und Stabilität gegeben."

"Jetzt müssen wir versuchen ihm die Stabilität zu geben."

"Und er ist weit weg."

"Ja... aber was haben wir denn für eine Wahl?"

"Nein, wir müssen für ihn da sein. Es wird nur schwierig."

"Wir müssen einfach unser bestes versuchen."

"Das tun wir immer."

"Dann... sollten wir wohl langsam los, hm?"

"Ja, er ist schon bei Bologna."

"Na dann los", sagte Mario.

Thomas nickte, holte sich schnell eine neue Jeans aus dem Schlafzimmer und grinste Mario dann an. "Los."

Mario griff nach seiner Hand und gemeinsam liefen sie los zum Palazzo.

Kurzerhand gönnten sie sich noch ein Milcheis auf dem Weg, schließlich war Marc noch unterwegs. So kamen sie erst etwas später am Palazzo an. Wie immer empfing sie Giovanni. "Der Signore ist in seinem Zimmer", sagte er nur, als mussten Mario und Thomas genau wissen, wovon er sprach.

"Welchen Signore meint er denn bitte?" murmelte Mario ein wenig verwirrt, als Giovanni sie eingelassen hatte.

Der Diener war schon wieder verschwunden, so dass sie ihn nicht fragen konnten. Thomas lächelte ihn an. "Versuch es rauszufinden."

Mario seufzte. "Warum überrascht mich diese Antwort nicht."

"Du schaffst es", war Thomas zuversichtlich.

Mario schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Umgebung. Er fühlte mehrere Vampire, und auch Giovanni. Und noch einen Menschen, eine Frau... die... wohl putzte. Dann suchte Mario weiter - und stockte. "Marc ist da."

Thomas nickte. "Ja. Und ich glaub es geht ihm nicht gut."

"Dann lass uns zu ihm gehen." Bei den Worten ging Mario schon los.

Thomas folgte ihm besorgt. Was er da von Marc mitbekam, war nicht besonders... ermutigend.

Sie gingen durch einige Flure und Korridore, bis sie im Keller vor dem Zimmer standen, und Thomas anklopfte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Marc ihn in seinem Zustand fühlen würde. Es kam keine Antwort, nur ein lautes Poltern war hinter den dicken Wänden zu hören.

"Oh...", murmelte Thomas und probierte, ob die Tür verschlossen war.

Zum Glück hatte Marc nicht daran gedacht, so dass Thomas die Tür ganz vorsichtig aufdrücken konnte. Im Zimmer herrschte Chaos. Ein Spiegel lag zersplittert auf dem Boden, neben einem Bild mit zerbrochenen Rahmen.

Die Truhe, die an einer Wand gestanden hatte, war umgekippt und hatte einiges ihres Inhalts - vor allem Bettwäsche - vor sich ergossen. Marc hielt gerade eine Vase in der Hand, stockte aber in der Bewegung sie gegen eine Wand zu schmettern.

"Stell sie hin, ja?" bat Thomas sanft und trat vorsichtig einen Schritt in den Raum. Es knirschte unter seinen Schuhen, als er über hunderte kleiner Glassplitter ging. 

Marc blieb wie erstarrt stehen, so dass Thomas ihm die Vase abnehmen und wieder in das Regal stellen konnte.

"Du hast dir das Handgelenk angeknackst", sagte Thomas kopfschüttelnd. Ausdruckslos sah Marc auf seine Hand und registrierte dabei erst den leichten Schmerz, der vom Handgelenk ausging. Dann sah er langsam zu Thomas auf, noch immer erschreckend ausdruckslos.

"Und hier hast du eine Schnittwunde", sagte Thomas und berührte Marcs Stirn über dem rechten Auge. "Der Spiegel?"

Marc nickte mechanisch.

"Gut... dann setz... nein komm mit hoch in unser Zimmer", sagte Thomas.

Er legte Marc eine Hand auf den Rücken und schob ihn langsam zur Tür. Mario warf noch einen entsetzten Blick in das Zimmer, ehe er Thomas und Marc nach oben folgte. Sie betraten das Zimmer und schoben Marc auf das Sofa, dann setzte sich Thomas neben ihn.

Mario verschwand in dem kleinen Bad und kam mit einem nassen Waschlappen wieder. Er setzte sich auf Marcs andere Seite und wusch ihm das getrocknete Blut von der Stirn. Der Schnitt darunter war schon am verheilen, in wenigen Stunden würde man nichts mehr davon sehen.

Währenddessen kümmerte sich Thomas um das angebrochene Handgelenk, betastete es und linderte unwillkürlich den Schmerz, der davon ausging.

"Du... hast mit Mario geredet?" fragte Mario leise.

Marc nickte leicht. "Er hat angerufen."

"Und weiter?"

"Er hat gesagt, er kann das nicht mehr."

Thomas strich über Marcs Rücken. "Das hast du doch schon geahnt, hm?"

Marc nickte leicht. "Aber es zu hören... es reißt einem die Füße weg. Auf einmal... ist er nicht mehr da."

"Hat er es dir erklärt?" fragte Mario.

"Die Vampirsache..."

"Er hats versucht. Und es ist ihm nicht leichtgefallen, das mit euch zu beenden."

"Ich weiß. Ich... ich weiß nur jetzt echt nicht... wie ich ohne ihn soll."

"Wir sind da Marc", sagte Thomas. "Wir helfen dir."

"Ihr seid auch weit weg."

"Wir sind Vampire und können schnell bei dir sein."

Marc nickte leicht. "Außer, wenn..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Und ich sollte auch ohne euch auskommen."

"Aber jetzt doch nicht. Nach einer Trennung braucht man seine Freunde."

"Aber man sollte seinem Meister nicht zur Last werden."

"Du bist keine Last, Marc", sagte Thomas.

"Doch, ich belaste euch. Ihr würdest jetzt anderes machen."

"Marc, bitte", sagte Mario. "Wir sind gern für dich da. Wir gehören doch zusammen."

Dazu sagte Marc nichts mehr. Thomas strich ihm weiter beruhigend über den Rücken, schwieg aber ebenfalls. So saßen sie einträchtig zusammen, bis Marc sich fühlbar beruhigt hatte.

"Besser?" fragte Thomas und lächelte Marc an.

"Danke". Marc hatte gemerkt, wie Thomas ihn beeinflusste, und dieses Mal hatte er sich nicht dagegen gewehrt.

"Soll ich mal gucken, ob ich hier irgendwas zu trinken auftreiben kann?" bot Mario an.

Thomas lächelte ihn an, dankbar, einen Moment mit Marc alleine sein zu können. Als Mario das Zimmer verlassen hatte, zog Thomas Marc wieder enger an sich. "Versuch an die schöne Zeit zu denken, die ihr zusammen hattet", flüsterte er.

"Dann tut es noch mehr weh", murmelte Marc.

"Ja, im Moment vermutlich noch. Ich meine auch nur, dass du Mario nicht hassen sollst."

"Ich könnte ihn nicht hassen. Es ist schon bewundernswert, wie lange er es mit mir ausgehalten hat."

"Wieso ausgehalten hat?"

Marc sah ihn nur an. "Du weißt schon, was ich meine."

Thomas seufzte tief. Marc sah sich in einem so schlechten Image, er verstand noch immer nicht, wieso sich Thomas mit ihm abgab, und dass Mario mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte, bestätigte das für ihn noch. 

In diesem Moment kam Mario zurück. "Luciano bringt gleich was hoch", sagte er leise.

"Luciano?", fragte Thomas, "Ich dachte, der ist unterwegs?"

"Der ist vor allem extrem neugierig", grinste Mario. "Er hat ganz in der Nähe zu tun, und er wollte Marc gern kennenlernen."

"Ist kein guter Tag", murmelte Marc

"Hab ich ihm schon gesagt. Er bringt auch nur schnell das Blut hoch und verschwindet dann wieder", sagte Mario.

"Was für Blut?", fragte Marc gleich nach.

"Wildschwein", sagte Mario. "Der Clan lagert das Blut übrigens nicht in Dosen, sondern in Weinflaschen."

"Wildschwein", murmelte Marc wenig begeistert.

"Möchtest du lieber was anderes?"

"Wenn sie hier von Tierblut leben..."

"Tun sie", sagte Thomas.

"Dann... muss das gehen."

"Wildschwein ist lecker", sagte Mario.

"Und es schmeckt aus den Flaschen wirklich besser." 

In diesem Moment klopfte es zurückhaltend.


	21. Auf der Jagd

"Komm rein Luciano", sagte Thomas, als es an der Tür geklopft hatte.

Die Tür wurde aufgeschoben, und der junge Vampir betrat den Raum. Er trug ein Tablett in den Händen, auf dem eine große, dunkelgrüne Flasche und drei Weingläser standen. "Hallo", lächelte er die drei an.

"Hey", lächelte Thomas. "Schön dich so schnell wieder zu sehen."

"Ja, ist es wirklich. Sind viel zu viele alte Vampire hier." Er lächelte Mario an, dann sah er weiter. "Du bist Marc?"

Marc nickte nur leicht. Nur ganz kurz fühlte er, wie er in seinem Geist angestupst wurde, dann war das Gefühl schon wieder weg. "Wird alles gut", kam es dann ganz leise von Luciano, dann stellte er das Tablett auf dem niedrigen Tisch zwischen den drei ab.

"Wie denn?" murmelte Marc.

"Das Leben ist lang", meinte Luciano nur. "Also, ich bin dann wieder weg."

"Danke Luciano", sagte Mario und machte sich daran, den "Wein" einzuschenken. "Hat mehr Stil, als unsere Dosen", murmelte er dabei.

"Ja, ist wirklich schöner. Aber ich glaub nicht, dass unsere Schlachterei uns Flaschen abfüllen würde..."

"Vermutlich nicht. Und Dosen sind leichter zu transportieren."

Marc knurrte leise, dann nahm er sich eines der Gläser. Er brauchte jetzt das Blut. Mit einem Seufzen trank er das Tierblut in einem Rutsch aus. Wenigstens war es reines Wildschweinblut und kein Gepansche aus verschiedenen Tieren. Und für Tierblut schmeckte es recht gut - wilder einfach, lebendiger als das Zeug aus den Dosen.

Auch Mario und Thomas hatten ihre Gläser inzwischen geleert. "Mehr?" fragte Thomas Marc. Der nickte leicht, er merkte, dass das Blut ihm gut tat - geistig, aber auch körperlich Thomas goss Marcs Glas wieder voll und verteilte den Rest der Flasche auf Marios und sein eigenes Glas. Den Rest tranken sie schweigend und genüsslich.

"Danke", murmelte Marc nach einer Weile.

"Du weißt, dass wir immer für dich da sind. Und auch das kriegen wir wieder hin."

"Es gibt nichts mehr, was man hinkriegen kann. Es ist aus."

"Ja, das ist richtig. Aber das Leben... die Existenz... was auch immer, es geht weiter. Und das kriegen wir in den Griff."

Marc zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin wieder allein."

"Nein. Du bist nicht mehr mit Mario zusammen. Aber wir sind noch da. Und uns wirst du auch nicht los."

"Ihr habt einander. Ich störe da nur."

"Nein. Wir haben einander, aber du gehörst auch mit dazu. Wir brauchen dich auch." Und das stimmte auch, Marc war ihnen wichtig.

"Wollen wir ein bisschen laufen gehen?" schlug Thomas vor. "Raus aus der Stadt und einfach den Kopf frei kriegen?"

Marc nickte leicht. "Wenn ihr... wenn wir das dürfen?"

"Warum sollten wir das nicht dürfen?"

"Naja, ich meine, hier bei diesem Clan und so?"

"Es ist unser Clan, und wir sind keine Gefangenen", sagte Mario. "Thomas und ich waren auch schon mal laufen. Ist ne schöne Gegend."

"Dann... lass uns loslaufen."

Thomas nickte und zog Marc mit sich hoch. Mario folgte ihnen aus dem Zimmer, dann verließen sie ungesehen den Palast. Er war sich aber sicher, Federico kurz gefühlt zu haben, als sie aus der Haustür getreten waren.

Schnell verließen sie die Stadt und rannten dann einfach in eine Richtung los, ohne wirklich auf die Umgebung zu achten. Immer am Fluss entlang, bis sie schließlich am Meer standen. Marc blieb dicht am Wasser stehen und holte tief Luft. Mario und Thomas gingen ein paar Schritte weiter, damit Marc ein wenig Ruhe hatte.

Sie ließen sich in gebührendem Abstand von sicher 500 Metern in den kühlen Sand sinken und blickten in den Himmel. Mario lehnte den Kopf an Thomas Schulter und seufzte. "Das ist echt scheiße gelaufen mit den beiden..."

"Ja, ich hatte echt gedacht, es würde halten."

"Ich auch..."

"Und so... und Marc hatte ihn echt gebraucht."

Mario nickte. "Aber... es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, das hab ich bei dem Telefonat deutlich gemerkt. Es hat Mario auch wehgetan, aber... Für mich war es damals irgendwie sofort klar, dass ich auch zum Vampir werden wollte um mit dir zusammen zu sein. Mario will das nicht."

"Jakobs Gefährtin wollte es auch nicht - sie sind zusammen geblieben, bis sie schließlich gestorben ist."

"Stimmt. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob Marc das gekonnt hätte. Zuzusehen, wie Mario stirbt?"

"Es hat Jakob schließlich auch das Herz gebrochen. Ja, vermutlich hast du recht, es hätte nichts werden können."

"Marc braucht einen anderen Vampir an seiner Seite", sagte Mario.

Thomas nickte leicht. "Einen starken Vampir. Nicht alt, aber... selbständig und etwas dominant."

"Aber erstmal muss er das mit Mario verdauen."

"Und das wird wohl auch noch etwas dauern."

"Vielleicht hilft ihm ja die Umgebung hier. Der Clan", sagte Mario. "Ist zwar ein weiter Weg, aber am Anfang sollte er glaub ich öfter herkommen."

"Ich denke, das wird er auch machen. Allein aus Pflichtbewusstsein."

"Ja, aber er soll herkommen, weil er Freunde braucht und nicht weil er denkt, dass du das so willst", brummte Mario.

"Das wird er bald merken - und dann freiwillig kommen."

"Hoffentlich."

"Er wird schon merken, dass es ihm gut tut."

"Ja, aber Marc ist so ein... Dickkopf! Grade, wenn ihm was gut tut, lehnt er sich dagegen auf."

"Deswegen ist es doch gut, dass er sich zunächst verpflichtet fühlt herzukommen."

Mario seufzte. "Marc ist immer noch ein Rätsel für mich."

"Er ist auch schwer zu verstehen, aber... ich hab das Gefühl, es wird besser."

"Findest du?"

"Er ist lockerer geworden. Er hat nicht mehr diese ständige Angst in sich. Er lacht."

"Das stimmt. Und manchmal redet er sogar ganz normal mit uns."

"Wie mit Freunden."

"Meinst du er schafft es, dich irgendwann nur als Freund und nicht als sein Meister zu sehen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber so lange ich für ihn da sein kann, ist das okay."

Mario lächelte und küsste Thomas Wange.

"Es reicht mir, dass ich nicht dein Meister bin."

"Du bist viel mehr", wisperte Mario.

"Das ist auch gut so."

Erneut lächelte Mario, dann zog er Thomas sich, bis er ihn küssen konnte. Sie blieben ansonsten ruhig und schweigend sitzen, bis Marc wieder zu ihnen kam.

"Komm, setz dich zu uns", sagte Thomas. Marc folgte der Aufforderung sofort. "Wie geht’s dem Handgelenk?"

"Ist wieder heile", log Marc - es war klar, dass es noch schmerzen musste.

"Wollen wir noch was jagen?" schlug Mario vor. "Mit Blut heilt es schneller."

Marc zögerte, dann nickte er dankbar. "Hier finden wir bestimmt etwas."

"Dann los", sagte Thomas und stand auf. Marc nickte leicht und stand auf, dabei war deutlich, dass er bewusst die verletzte Hand schonte.

"Du musst uns nicht anlügen, wenn du Schmerzen hast", sagte Thomas.

"Es wäre schwach es zuzugeben", erklärte Marc leise.

"Das stimmt nicht."

Marc seufzte leise. "Ja, es tut noch weh. Ist halt gebrochen."

"Damit kannst du nachher aber nicht trainieren", murmelte Mario.

"Bis dahin ist es geheilt."

"Sicher?"

"Wenn nicht - dann hab ich Pech gehabt."

Thomas seufzte. "Also los, lasst uns jagen. Da hinten ist ein Wald, da müssten wir was finden."

Marc nickte leicht, dann wartete er ehe Thomas losgelaufen war und folgte ihm. Mario lief hinter ihnen her.

Sie mussten etwas suchen, bis sie Tiere fanden, die sie jagen konnten, dann waren sie aber schnell erfolgreich. Sie ließen Marc den Vortritt, da er das Blut eindeutig dringender brauchte als sie. Erst, als er sattgetrunken war, begannen Thomas und Mario zu trinken.

Schließlich vergruben sie den Kadaver unter einem Baum und Thomas sah sich Marcs Handgelenk an. "Besser?"

"Ja, viel besser. Ich denke, beim Training wird es geheilt sein."

"Aber wenn es nicht geht, dann hör auf, ja?" bat Thomas.

"Ja, mach ich", versprach Marc. "Ich hab dann Rückenschmerzen oder so."

Thomas lächelte. "Schön. Dann lass uns langsam mal zurück in die Stadt ok?"

Marc nickte leicht, dann wartete er wieder bis Thomas loslief. Schweigend legten sie den Weg nach Florenz zurück. Sie kehrten in den Palazzo zurück, und gleich in das Zimmer von Mario und Thomas.

"Das mit dem Zimmer tut mir leid", murmelte Marc.

"Ist okay. Ich kümmere mich heute noch darum", versprach Mario.

"Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber", sagte auch Thomas.

"Es tut mir trotzdem leid."

"Besser so, als dass du deine Wut woanders ausgelassen hättest", meinte Mario.

"Vermutlich ja", murmelte Marc. "Ich hätte sie gar nicht raus lassen dürfen."

"Oh doch", sagte Thomas. "Solche Wut muss raus, sonst frisst sie einen von innen auf."

"Ich habe kein Recht wütend zu sein. Mario hat eine vernünftige Entscheidung getroffen."

"Aber ihr habt euch geliebt. Und Mario ist auch traurig, dass es nicht funktioniert hat."

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber es ist richtig, dass er es beendet hat."

"Vermutlich", sagte Thomas. "Aber deshalb darf es trotzdem weh tun. Und deshalb darfst du trotzdem traurig und wütend sein."

Marc nickte leicht. "Bin ich auch", gab er zu. Thomas sagte nichts, sondern zog Marc sanft in eine Umarmung. Er merkte, wie gerade das Marc gut tat. Von sich aus hätte Marc nie um so etwas gebeten, aber in so einer Situation brauchte man einfach eine Schulter zum anlehnen. Und dass Thomas sie ihm anbot erlaubte es ihm auch sie anzunehmen.

"Ich lass euch mal einen Moment allein", wisperte Mario.

Als ein kleines Nicken von Thomas kam, verließ er den Raum und ging los um den Palazzo ein wenig weiter zu erkunden. Er ging die Flure entlang und versuchte Vampire - und Menschen - auf geistiger Ebene zu entdecken.


	22. Ein neuer Freund

Irgendwann stieß Luciano zu ihm. "Das Zimmer von Marc ist schon gereinigt worden und die kaputten Möbel sind auch entfernt worden", sagte er leise.

"Oh, das ist schön. Danke. Hast du dich drum gekümmert?"

Luciano nickte. "Die Trennung macht ihm ja ziemlich zu schaffen."

"Er hatte Pech mit seinem Meister", erzählte Mario. "Und jetzt ist seine Beziehung zerbrochen. Er nimmt es sehr schwer."

"Das mit seinem alten Meister wolltest du mir noch mal erzählen", sagte Luciano.

"Hast du mal von Sinibaldus gehört?", fragte Mario nach.

Luciano runzelte die Stirn, dann nickte er. "Ist einer von den ganz alten, oder? Ziemlich fieser Typ, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."

"Er war... und ja, ziemlich fieser Typ, das trifft es. Seine Zöglinge... Sklaven trifft es eher... denen ging es nicht gut."

"War?"

"Sinibaldus ist nicht mehr."

"Oh... erzähl!"

"Wollen wir uns dafür irgendwo hinsetzen?", schlug Mario vor.

"Gern", sagte Luciano und führte Mario in einen Raum, den er noch nicht kannte. "Eine der kleinen Bibliotheken", erklärte Luciano.

"Schön", lächelte Mario, als er sich kurz umsah. Dann setzten sie sich in eine gemütliche Sitzecke. "Also... wir lernten Marc in einem Trainingslager kennen, begann Mario und erzählte dann recht ausführlich von den Geschehnissen vor einem Jahr.

Luciano hörte ihm staunend und mit offenem Mund zu. "Unglaublich", wisperte er, als Mario zum Ende kam.

"Wir sind heute noch froh, dass wir das überlebt haben. Und Jakob auch."

"Ihr seid erstaunlich", sagte Luciano.

"Wir haben zusammengehalten. Ich denke, das wäre hier im Clan nicht anders, oder?"

"Natürlich, aber ihr seid noch so jung!"

"Und wir - also Marc und ich - sind auch nicht besonders stark. Aber ich denke, wie gesagt, das ging nur, weil wir zu dritt waren."

"Weiß Federico das schon?"

"Ja, wir haben es ihm erzählt. Mit Jakob zusammen."

"Wahnsinn, was ihr schon alles erlebt habt. Mein Vampirleben war da bisher ziemlich beschaulich", grinste Luciano.

"Erzähl doch mal ein bisschen von dir", bat Mario.

"Ach, ich bin ziemlich langweilig", meinte Luciano grinsend.

"Na, das glaub ich aber nicht."

Luciano lachte. "Na, ich hab noch keinen alten Meister vernichtet!"

"Es ist nicht zu empfehlen. Ziemlich anstrengende Sache. Aber jetzt sag mal, wo kommst du her und so."

"Ich komme aus Florenz", sagte Luciano lachend. "So richtig gebürtig."

"Oh, ein echter Florentiner", grinste Mario. "Und von wann?"

"Ich bin jetzt über 40 Jahre ein Vampir", antwortete Luciano. "Also jünger noch als Thomas."

"Und... wieso? Ich meine... wieso bist du ein Vampir geworden?"

"Meine Familie war schon immer eng mit dem Clan verbunden", sagte Luciano. "Giovanni ist ein Nachfahre eines Neffen von mir. Oder so ähnlich."

"Und wieso wurdest du verwandelt? Oder werden das alle in deiner Familie?"

Luciano schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wollte es. Unbedingt. Und einer der Meister hatte damals einen Zögling verloren. Ich lebte dann zwei Jahre bei ihm, wurde unterrichtet und mir wurde gezeigt, was es heißt ein Vampir zu sein. Als ich es dann immer noch wollte - und der Meister mich für würdig erachtete - wurde ich verwandelt."

"Das klingt... angenehm. Besser als bei mir. Oder bei Thomas."

"Die zwei Jahre waren nicht immer angenehm, glaub mir", grinste Luciano.

"Ohne Vorwarnung verwandelt zu werden auch nicht", zuckte Mario mit den Schultern.

"Aber Thomas hat es getan, um dich zu retten, oder?"

"Ja, natürlich. Und irgendwann hätten wir es sowieso gemacht. Aber... es war schon hart, die erste Zeit. Wenn man Kräfte hat, die man vorher nicht einmal geahnt hatte."

"Darauf kann einen nichts vorbereiten, Mario. Es ist nur Theorie, bis du es am eigenen Leib spürst. Da nützt einem keine Ausbildung etwas. In der ersten Woche als Vampir habe ich mir dreimal den linken, zweimal den rechten Arm und einmal beide Beine zugleich gebrochen, weil ich so ungeschickt war."

"Aua", grinste Mario schief. "So schlimm war es bei mir nicht - ich hab nur ein paar Türen und Bäume lädiert, und es hat gedauert, bis ich wieder Fußball spielen konnte.

"Aber du hast es geschafft. Und ziemlich schnell."

"Ich hatte einen guten Lehrer, der das alles vor nicht allzu langer Zeit durchgemacht hat."

Luciano lächelte. "Klar, das macht es bestimmt leichter."

"Er war sehr geduldig. Und wusste... angenehme Belohnungen."

"Ach ja?"

Mario grinste breiter. "Oh ja."

Luciano lachte.

Mario wurde ein wenig ernster, lächelte dabei aber weiter. "Es ist schön ihn so zu fühlen. So... direkt."

"Das glaub ich dir. Eure Beziehung ist sehr eng, dass merkt man sofort."

"Schon ganz am Anfang habe ich ihn immer fühlen können."

"Aber nur ihn und andere Vampire nicht, wenn ich mich da an deine... Versuche erinnere", grinste Luciano.

"Genau. Nur ihn. Als ich dich dann aufgespürt hatte - das war echt das erste Mal."

"Glaub mir, das hab ich sofort gemerkt. Du warst wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen."

"Sorry nochmal. War es sehr schlimm?"

"Ach, Quatsch. Federico hatte uns alle vorbereitet. Außerdem hast du dich so gefreut, dass du was gefunden hast."

"Ja, das war toll. Das erste Mal jemanden so aufspüren - und sich gleich sicher zu sein, dass man Erfolg hatte." Mario zögerte kurz. "Und dann die Reaktion darauf..."

"War nicht so nett von mir gewesen, hm?"

"Nein, nein, es war echt okay. Ich bin froh, dass du nicht sauer warst"

"Ich war auch mal so jung wie du, Mario."

"Und es ist noch nicht so lange her wie bei anderen."

"Ganz genau.“

Mario lächelte, er merkte, dass Luciano ein wichtiger Freund werden würde. In diesem Moment spürte er Thomas, der sich ihm näherte. Die Tür öffnete sich und Thomas sah hinein. "Hier habt ihr euch also versteckt."

Mario lächelte ihn an. "Hey. Wie ist es gelaufen?"

"Marc hat sich auf den Weg nach Hause gemacht. Er wollte allein sein", sagte Thomas und setzte sich zu Mario auf das kleine Sofa.

"Es nimmt ihn schwer mit?", sah Luciano ihn fragend an.

"Das Ende einer Beziehung ist nie schön", seufzte Thomas. "Und dann scheitert sie auch noch daran, dass Marc ein Vampir ist."

"Das ist hart", nickte Luciano, "das hat er nicht verdient."

"Nein, aber ich kann auch Mario verstehen. Also... Marcs Freund - Ex-Freund - heißt auch Mario. Jedenfalls, der Kleine will kein Vampir werden und so ganz geheuer war ihm das mit dem Blut und so nie..."

"Das hätte er auch früher merken können, oder? Sie waren ja nicht erst drei Tage zusammen, oder?"

"Nein, sie sind letzten Sommer zusammengekommen", sagte Thomas.

"Da hätte er schon länger drauf kommen können."

"Vielleicht", sagte Mario. "Aber es ist ihm nicht leichtgefallen, das hab ich bei unserem Telefonat gemerkt."

"Trotzdem ist das mies."

"Ich glaube Marc braucht jemand stärkeren an seiner Seite", sagte Thomas. "Einen Vampir und keinen Menschen."

Mario nickte leicht. "Ja, das denke ich auch."

"Aber erstmal muss er darüber hinweg kommen", sagte Thomas.

"Und ihr seid für ihn da."

"Marc hat doch sonst niemanden", sagte Thomas. "Wir sind seine Familie."

"Er hat keinen Kontakt mehr zu seiner echten Familie? Oder gibt es keine Nachkommen?"

"Ich glaube nicht. Er kam wohl schon früh zu Sinibaldus als Lehrling und hatte schon da keinen Kontakt mehr zu seiner Familie."

Luciano nickte nachdenklich. "Sinibaldus zählt zu den östlichen Vampiren, oder? Die sind da auch anders - irgendwie arroganter. Also, dass Vampire so viel besser wären und Menschen nur zur Ernährung dienen."

"Ja, das hatte Marc am Anfang auch gesagt. Aber... das hat sich geändert seit er mit Mario zusammen ist... zusammen war", sagte Thomas.

"Schön, dass er sich geändert hat. Das Leben wäre so langweilig ohne Menschen."

"Das stimmt. Es gäbe keinen Fußball und das wär entsetzlich!" sagte Mario.

"Ja, das wär wirklich entsetzlich. Immerhin hab ich mir heute noch eine Dauerkarte besorgt."

Mario strahlte Luciano an. "Wie cool!"

"Muss doch sehen, wie du mit der Mannschaft gewinnst. Ich war früher schon immer mal bei einem Spiel, aber wenn du da spielst, macht es bestimmt noch mal so viel Spaß."

"Dann kannst du ja auf ihn aufpassen, während ich nicht da bin", grinste Thomas.

"Das mach ich, versprochen", grinste Luciano ihn an. "Außerdem kann ich dir auch ein bisschen Italienisch beibringen, wenn du magst."

"Gern", sagte Mario sofort. "Ich krieg zwar vom Verein aus Sprachunterricht, aber je schneller ich die Sprache beherrsche, desto besser."

"Schön, dann richte dich schon mal auf lange italienische Stunden ein", lachte Luciano. "Aber keine Sorge, wir haben da ein paar Tricks..."

Thomas grinste und zog Mario ein wenig enger an sich. "Wenn ich Zeit hab, komm ich vielleicht auch dazu."

Luciano lachte leise. "Du bist natürlich auch immer gern willkommen."

"Das wollte ich hören", lachte Thomas.

Mario lächelte ihn an. "Musst doch auch italienisch lernen, wenn ich hier lebe."

"Das wichtigste kann ich doch schon", flüsterte Thomas. "Ti amo."

Mario lächelte, und tatsächlich wurde er ein klein wenig rot. Thomas strich ihm kurz über die Wange, ehe er Luciano ansah. "Hast du eigentlich auch jemanden? Also eine Gefährtin oder einen Gefährten?"

Luciano schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Hat sich noch nicht ergeben."

"Bei mir hats ja auch lange gedauert bis ich Mario gefunden hab", sagte Thomas.

Luciano lächelte. "Es ist ja nun nicht so als wäre es total dringend."

"Mir hats schon gefehlt", sagte Thomas ehrlich. "Immer allein zu sein... es war nicht schön."

"Aber ich vertrau drauf - irgendwann finde auch ich meinen Gefährten."

"Das wär ja auch gelacht. Bist doch ein gutaussehender Kerl. Und nett", grinste Mario.

"Dann kann ja nichts schief gehen."

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach sie. Giovanni öffnete die Tür und sah Thomas und Mario. "Der Maestro möchte Sie im Salon sprechen, Signori."

"Wir kommen sofort. Luciano, man sieht sich", verabschiedete sich Mario und folgte Thomas in den Salon.


	23. Eine erste Unterrichtsstunde

Federico erwartete sie bereits. "Setzt euch doch", sagte er und deutete auf das Sofa.

"Danke", nickte Thomas und zog Mario mit sich.

Federico setzte sich ihnen gegenüber. "Wir haben deinen Erschaffer gefunden, Thomas."

Thomas sah ihn entsetzt an. Er hatte eher mit einer Standpauke wegen Marcs Ausraster gerechnet als damit.

"Er hält sich in Goa auf", fuhr Federico fort. "Zwei Mitglieder des Clans haben ihn festgesetzt und werden ihn her bringen."

"In Goa", murmelte Thomas, der keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, wo das sein konnte. Aber sein Erschaffer war gefunden worden - und er würde ihm gegenüberstehen. Dem Mann, der ihn verwandelt hatte, gegen seinen Willen, und dann zum Sterben zurückgelassen hatte.

"Goa ist in Indien", sagte Federico. "Er hat sich wohl dorthin zurückgezogen, weil dort nur sehr, sehr wenige Vampire leben. Und kein Clan dort ansässig ist, der ihn überwachen könnte."

"Er... verstößt öfter gegen Regeln?", fragte Mario nach; er hatte gemerkt, dass Thomas wohl nicht fragen würde.

Federico seufzte. "Ja. Nicolaos hätte nie verwandelt werden dürfen. Aber seine Meisterin... sie hatte eine Schwäche für ihn. Und er wusste, wie er das ausnutzen konnte. Solange sie da war, hielt er sich einigermaßen zurück, aber jetzt..."

"Und er entzieht sich jeder Kontrolle..."

"Jetzt nicht mehr", sagte Federico hart. "Er ist zu weit gegangen. Diesmal wird seine Strafe sehr hart ausfallen."

Mario sah ihn etwas ängstlich an. "Wer... richtet über ihn?"

"Die Alten des Clans. Sobald Nicolaos hier ist, werde ich eine Versammlung einberufen."

Thomas nickte leicht. Mario fühlte, dass er Angst hatte - Angst, seinem Erschaffer gegenüber zu stehen, und auch Angst vor dem Urteil. Er griff nach Thomas Hand und drückte sie fest. Dankbar erwiderte Thomas den Druck.

"Ihr beide müsst nicht dabei sein, wenn ihr nicht wollt", sagte Federico. "Normalerweise werden so junge Vampire überhaupt nicht zu solchen Sitzungen eingeladen, aber in diesem Fall betrifft es euch."

"Ich glaub, ich würde ihn schon gern sehen", überlegte Thomas.

Federico lächelte. "Ich denke auch, dass es gut wäre."

"Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich wissen muss, wer er ist."

"Gut. Es wird noch ein paar Tage dauern, bis er hier ist und auch alle Alten da sind", sagte Federico. "Bitte nehmt bis dahin wieder euren Unterricht mit Jakob auf. Und versucht Marc ein bisschen zu beruhigen. Es ist lange her, dass wir so einen... ungestümen Vampir bei uns hatten."

"Wir tun unser Bestes", versprach Thomas. "Ich hab das Gefühl, dass es ihm schon besser geht. Sein Freund hat halt erst vor ein paar Stunden Schluss gemacht - ich bin froh, dass er zu mir gekommen ist."

Federico nickte. "Wenn er sich beruhigt hat, dann soll er sich bei Eleonore melden, damit sie Ersatz für die... Möbel besorgen können. Sie möchte das gern mit ihm zusammen machen, damit er sich wohl fühlt."

Thomas lächelte leicht. "Ihr seid echt lieb", meinte er dankbar. "Ich werde es ihm sagen."

"Eine Familie hält zusammen, Thomas."

"Ich weiß. Jakob würde das auch für uns tun. Aber... es ist einfach ungewohnt, so eine große Familie zu haben", meinte Mario.

"Ihr habt Zeit euch daran zu gewöhnen", sagte Federico lächelnd.

"Ja, genug Zeit. Und es ist ein schönes Gefühl dazuzugehören."

Immer noch lächelnd erhob sich Federico. "Ich lass euch jetzt allein. Es gibt noch einige Dinge, die erledigt werden müssen, bevor die Alten eintreffen."

"Wenn wir irgendwie helfen können...?", bot Mario an.

Federico schüttelte den Kopf. "Lernt einfach so viel ihr könnt. Ein paar der Alten könnten auf die Idee kommen, euch zu prüfen..."

"Oh", machte Mario erschrocken. "Dann... sollten wir heute Nacht noch damit anfangen."

"Du hast das vorhin schon ganz gut gemacht", sagte Federico."Üb heute weiter mit Thomas, dann kann Jakob morgen vermutlich schon den nächsten Schritt gehen."

Mario nickte. "Dann lass uns hochgehen... wir haben noch ein, zwei Stunden, bis du wieder zurück musst."

Thomas nickte und stand auf. Mario folgte ihm in ihr Zimmer. Thomas setzte sich auf ihr Bett und starrte einen Moment auf seine Finger. Er hatte immer noch daran zu knabbern, dass er bald Nicolaos gegenüberstehen würde. 

Mario setzte sich neben ihn und schmiegte sich an ihn. Seine Sorge war eher der mögliche Test der alten Vampire. Sie wussten doch so gut wie gar nichts! Thomas schlang die Arme um Mario. "Wir schaffen das irgendwie", murmelte er.

"Bestimmt. Wir halten zusammen."

"Federico wird nicht zulassen, dass uns was passiert."

Mario nickte leicht, das würde Federico nicht zulassen - und er war der Clanführer. Thomas drängte sich noch enger an ihn. "Ich hab Angst", wisperte er kaum hörbar.

"Ich weiß. Ich fühle es", wisperte Mario. "Aber... ich bin immer bei dir."

"Ohne dich würde ich auch durchdrehen."

"Ohne mich wärst du gar nicht erst hier", stellte Mario klar.

Thomas nickte und küsste ihn sanft. "Es ist gut, dass wir hier sind. Und... es ist richtig, dass ich ihn... Nicolaos sehe."

"Du bist stark."

"Wir sind stark."

"Ja, zusammen kann er uns nichts antun."

Thomas holte tief Luft. "Also... wir wollten üben."

"Ja", nickte Mario.

"Also... hier im Haus sind zur Zeit fünf Vampire. Versuch sie zu finden", sagte Thomas.

Mario nickte und konzentrierte sich. "Im Keller in Marcs Zimmer ist einer. Luciano ist im Garten. Federico und Eleonore... die sind im dritten Stock - irgendein Zimmer links über uns. Und ein Vampir... der ruht, im Erdgeschoss."

"Sehr gut", sagte Thomas lächelnd. "Kannst du Giovanni finden?"

Das war schwieriger, und es dauerte, bis er den Diener gefunden hatte. "Im Keller... eine Etage unter Marcs Zimmer. Oder zwei?"

"Zwei", nickte Thomas und küsste Mario. "Du wirst immer besser darin."

Mario nickte leicht. "Ihr seid gute Lehrer, Jakob und du."

"Ich will ja auch nicht, dass dir was passiert", lächelte Thomas.

"Aber das ist nicht alles. Sie werden gucken, ob wir die Regeln kennen - und die kennen wir nicht."

"Wir werden Jakob bitten uns die Regeln zu erklären. Und Luciano hilft uns bestimmt auch", sagte Thomas.

"Das müssen wir bald machen. Spätestens morgen Nacht."

Thomas nickte. "Heute haben wir nicht mehr genug Zeit dafür."

"Dann... lass uns noch ein wenig ruhen, ehe du losmusst." Körperlich mussten sie nicht schlafen, aber die intensive Nähe, die sie beim Ruhen empfanden, gab Kraft.

Thomas lächelte und zog Mario einfach mit sich, bis sie gemütlich auf dem breiten Bett lagen.

Mario lächelte leicht, dann schloss er die Augen, und sie sanken in ihre gemeinsame Ruhe.


	24. Nicolaos

Es verging ein weiterer Tag voller Übungen und eine Nacht, die Thomas, Marc und Mario mit Jakob verbrachten und einiges über den Clan und die Regeln lernten. Es war anstrengend - auch für Vampire - da für Marc und Thomas langsam der Ligaalltag näher rückte. In Italien dauerte es noch etwas, was Mario begrüßte. So konnte er sich erstmal voll auf den Clan konzentrieren.

Am dritten Tag saßen Mario, Marc und Thomas zusammen in Marcs Zimmer im Keller, dem man die Zerstörung schon nicht mehr ansah. Sie unterhielten sich über die jeweiligen Situationen in den Vereinen, als Mario aufsah. "Giovanni."

Sekunden später klopfte es an der Tür und der Diener betrat das Zimmer. "Der Maestro erwartet Sie oben", sagte er.

"Danke, Giovanni", lächelte Mario ihn an und stand auf. Marc und Thomas folgten ihm.

Federico erwartete sie zusammen mit Eleonore und Jakob im Flur. "Nicolaos ist eingetroffen", sagte der Clanführer. "Pietro und Matteo haben ihn hergebracht und kümmern sich darum, dass er... ruhig bleibt."

Thomas schluckte leicht. Seine alte Angst kam wieder hoch.

"Er kann dir nichts tun Thomas", sagte Federico.

"Ich weiß. Ist aber trotzdem... Ich weiß nicht, das ist schwer zu beschreiben."

"Möchtest du ihn sehen?" fragte Eleonore mitfühlend. "Oder brauchst du noch ein bisschen Zeit?"

Eleonores Art half ihm sehr. "Ich denke, ich möchte ihn sehen."

Federico nickte. "Dann folgt mir. Wir haben ihn...in einem sicheren Zimmer untergebracht."

Was auch immer ein sicheres Zimmer war, überlegte Mario, folgte dann Federico und legte ihm seine Hand auf den Rücken.

Federico führte sie nach unten und schloss dort eine schwere alte Holztür auf. Dahinter führte eine steile Treppe noch tiefer. Die Luft war hier merklich kühler. Eine weitere Treppe ging es hinab, so dass sie sich nun zwei Etagen unter Marcs Zimmer befanden. Hier am Ende eines düsteren und ein wenig feuchten Ganges befand sich eine weitere Holztür, schwer und uralt, die Federico nun aufschloss.

Mario spürte zwei Vampire direkt hinter der Tür. Matteo und Pietro nahm er an. Federico sprach kurz mit ihnen und ging dann auf eine weitere Tür zu. Er drehte sich kurz um und sah zu Thomas. "Bereit?"

Thomas nickte leicht, dabei griff er nach Marios Hand. Marc hielt sich im Hintergrund. Die Tür hier war unverschlossen und führte in ein Zimmer, dass zwar spartanisch eingerichtet war, aber kein Verließ war, wie Thomas schon angenommen hatte.

Es war mit einer Deckenlampe erleuchtet, hatte helle, trockene Wände, Bett, zwei Stühle und ein Tisch aus Holz, dazu ein Regal, in dem sogar einige Bücher standen. Auf dem Bett... saß ein Vampir. Thomas fühlte ihn sofort, es war ein anderes Gefühl als bei anderen Vampiren.

Er hatte lange Haare, war groß und sehr dünn, fast schon dürr. "Nicolaos", sagte Federico und der Kopf des Vampirs ruckte nach oben. Seine Augen glänzten, als hätte er Fieber. "Hier ist jemand, der dich gern sehen möchte."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Nicolaos den Blick auf Thomas fokussierte. "Wer ist das?", fragte er mit rauer, heiserer Stimme nach.

"Du weißt, wer das ist", sagte Federico.

Jetzt musterte Nicolaos Thomas genauer, und nach einem Moment schien er zu verstehen. "Das muss ein Scherz sein."

"Das ist Thomas. Das letzte Mal, als du ihn gesehen hast, hast du ihn zum Sterben irgendwo liegengelassen", sagte Federico mit kalter Stimme. "Einen jungen, hilflosen Vampir."

"Er hätte es nicht überstehen dürfen. Können. Wer hat ihn...?"

"Du hättest keinen Zögling erschaffen dürfen!" zischte Federico. "Dass Thomas nicht wahnsinnig oder gefährlich geworden ist, ist schon fast ein Wunder."

"Deswegen hätte er nicht da sein dürfen. Was bin ich - ein Kindermädchen?", fauchte Nicolaos zurück.

Thomas zuckte zusammen und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sofort fühlte er Mario beruhigend nah hinter sich.

"Dann hättest du ihn gar nicht erst erschaffen dürfen!", kam er hart von Federico.

Thomas wäre am liebsten geflohen, als ihn ein hasserfüllter Blick von Nicolaos traf. Nur Marios Hand in seinem Rücken gab ihm die Kraft stehen zu bleiben, und das sogar aufrecht.

"Ich nehme an du kannst dir denken, warum du hier bist", sagte Federico zu Nicolaos.

"Du Kakerlake!", fauchte Nicolaos Thomas an. "Was fällt dir ein, hier herzukommen?"

"Lass Thomas in Ruhe", fauchte Mario und versuchte sich schützend vor Thomas zu stellen.

"Ach, was bist du, du Wurm? Sein großer Beschützer?"

"Lasst euch nicht von ihm provozieren", sagte Federico ruhig und legte Mario eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Warum?", fragte Mario bemüht ruhig. "Warum hast du ihn erschaffen?"

"Ich wollte wissen, ob ich es kann", sagte Nicolaos. "Aber... es kam nur dieses schwächliche Ding bei raus."

"Schwächliches Ding?", fauchte Thomas ihn ungehalten an.

"Oh Nicolaos, da täuscht du dich", sagte Federico. "Thomas ist alles, aber nicht schwach."

"Es konnte nichts. Gar nichts. Also hab ichs liegen gelassen."

"Es?" fragte Mario und ballte eine Hand zur Faust. "Hast du Thomas grade "es" genannt du... du widerliches Etwas?"

"Es ist nichts wert."

Mario trat einen Schritt vor und funkelte Nicolaos an. "Noch ein Wort...!"

"Halte dich zurück, Mario", bat Federico ihn leise. "Er ist es nicht wert. Es wird einen Prozess geben."

Thomas griff nach Marios Arm und zog ihn sanft zurück. "Federico hat recht."

Mit Thomas' Hilfe - und wohl auch Federicos - beruhigte sich Mario. Nicolaos lachte heiser. "Ja, legt euer Schoßhündchen an die Leine."

"Sei froh, dass wir dich vor ihm schützen", fauchte Thomas ihn an.

Erneut lachte Nicolaos. "Ich könnte ihn vernichten und es würde nicht mal eine Sekunde dauern. Er ist so schwach, grade frisch verwandelt. Wie alt ist er... ein Jahr, zwei? Ein Nichts, weniger wert als den Dreck unter meinen Fingernägeln."

"Er ist auf jeden Fall sehr viel mehr wert als du, Nicolaos. Denn er hat ein Herz“, sagte Thomas fest.

"Wir sollten gehen", sagte Federico und sah Mario und Thomas an. "Oder gibt es noch etwas, dass ihr mit ihm klären möchtet?"

Thomas schüttelte matt den Kopf. Federico nickte und führte sie hinaus. Diesmal schloss er die Tür ab, ehe er sich Matteo und Pietro zuwandte. "Ihr bleibt hier, bis ich euch eine Ablösung schicke", sagte er.

Beide nickten ohne etwas zu sagen.

"Geht schon einmal hoch, ja?" bat Federico Mario, Marc und Thomas. "Ich komme gleich nach."

Thomas nickte nur leicht, dann ging er wortlos nach oben, in das Zimmer, das er sich mit Mario teilte. Mario und Marc folgten ihm besorgt. "Soll ich euch allein lassen?" wisperte Marc, als sie vor dem Zimmer angekommen waren.

Mario sah ihn kurz an, dann nickte er. "Wenn es für dich okay ist?"

"Ich bin unten. Ruf mich, wenn du mich brauchst."

"Mach ich - danke."

Marc lächelte ganz schwach, dann lief er nach unten. Mario schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und stellte sich dann vor Thomas. Er musste nicht fragen um zu wissen, wie es ihm ging. Wortlos zog er Thomas an sich, drückte ihn so fest es ging.

Er spürte, wie aufgewühlt Thomas war, und wie verletzt. Das da unten war Erschaffer, der ihn eigentlich wie einen Sohn lieben sollte, der stolz auf all das sein sollte, was er erreichte. Aber Nicolaos schien keine Gefühle für Thomas zuhaben - höchstens Missachtung.

"Er ist unwichtig", wisperte Mario. "Vergiss ihn. Du hast Jakob und Marc und mich. Wir lieben dich. Dieser... dieses Etwas da unten, ist es nicht wert, dass du dich so schlecht fühlst."

Thomas bebte leicht - so einfach konnte er diese Situation da unten nicht verdrängen.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Mario. Er strich über Thomas Rücken und versuchte Thomas zu übermitteln, wie sehr er ihn liebte.

Es dauerte, bis er ein ganz leichtes Echo seiner Gefühle spürte. Mario schloss die Augen und verstärkte seine Bemühungen noch einmal. Das Echo wurde deutlicher, dann wisperte Mario es wieder. "Ich liebe dich, Thomas. Jakob liebt dich auch, und Marc. Und Federico schätzt dich sehr. Und Eleonore. Der da unten... ist doch egal. Der kennt dich nicht mal."

"Es war... noch schlimmer, als gedacht", wisperte Thomas heiser.

Mario nickte leicht. "Er ist... ich verstehe ihn nicht. Er ist einfach... unbegreiflich."

"Er hasst mich, weil ich überlebt habe."

"Er hätte dich gar nicht erschaffen dürfen. Aber... ich bin so froh, dass er es getan hat."

Thomas lächelte schwach und kuschelte sich enger an Mario. "Danke. Du warst da unten unglaublich mutig."

"Nein. Er war... er ist ein Idiot. Das musste mal gesagt werden. Und er hätte mir nichts tun können - es waren zu viele auf unserer Seite, und er war alleine."

"Es war mutig von dir", sagte Thomas kopfschüttelnd.

"Ich liebe dich. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er dich so beleidigt."

Thomas hob den Kopf und lächelte Mario an. "Ich liebe dich auch."

Erleichtert, dass Thomas wieder lächeln konnte, erwiderte Mario es.

"Er ist unheimlich", sagte Thomas leise. "Und so voller Hass."

"Ich hatte auch Angst. Er sieht schon so… unheimlich aus."

Thomas nickte und unterdrückte ein Schaudern, als er an Nicolaos Blick dachte.

"Aber er kann uns nichts anhaben."

"Ich weiß, aber... ich glaube solange er hier ist, würde ich lieber nicht hier sein", flüsterte Thomas. "Wir müssen hier üben, jedenfalls teilweise, aber sonst können wir doch in deine Wohnung gehen."

"Lass uns gehen", beschloss Mario kurzerhand.

Thomas sah ihn dankbar an. "Wir sollten es Federico sagen."

"Wir werden sicher Giovanni auf dem Weg treffen."

"Marc?"

"Ich schau schnell bei ihm vorbei, ja? Willst du schon mal rausgehen?"

Thomas nickte.

"Dann bis gleich", nickte Mario ihm zu und küsste ihn ganz kurz, dann verließ er das Zimmer. Er schloss die Augen und suchte nach Vampiren. Nicolaos und seine beiden Bewacher fand er nicht, aber Federico entdeckte er in einer der Bibliotheken. Er ging hin und klopfte vorsichtig an.

"Komm rein, Mario", sagte Federico.

Sofort öffnete Mario die Tür und betrat den Raum. "Hallo Federico..."

Federico lächelte ihn. "Das war... kein ideales erstes Zusammentreffen zwischen Schöpfer und Zögling."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Eher zwischen... Erschaffer und Erschafftem. Denn Nicolaos' Zögling ist Thomas nicht. Zum Glück."

"Das stimmt glücklicherweise."

Mario lächelte, es war gut, dass Federico ihn verstand. "Thomas möchte gerne gehen."

"Das kann ich verstehen", sagte Federico. "Auch wenn ihr euch nicht von so jemandem aus eurem Zuhause vertreiben lassen solltet. Ihr seid hier sicher."

"Ich weiß. Sonst hätte ich unten auch nichts gesagt. Aber... Thomas fühlt sich im Moment nicht wohl hier."

Federico nickte. "Morgen Abend werden die ersten Alten eintreffen. Es wäre schön, wenn ihr dann hier wärt."

"Ich werde mit Thomas reden", wollte Mario keine Versprechungen machen.

"Versuch ihn zu beruhigen", sagte Federico. "Das Treffen hat Thomas sehr aufgewühlt. Wenn ihm jemand helfen kann, damit klar zu kommen, dann bist du das."

"Ich werde mein Bestes tun", das zumindest konnte Mario versprechen.

"Das weiß ich", sagte Federico. "Was ist mit Marc?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob er mitkommt, oder hier bleibt. Oder schon nach Hause, nach Gladbach zurückläuft. So viel Zeit hat er ja auch nicht mehr."

Federico nickte. "Vergesst eure Übungen nicht, ja?"

"Nein, wir üben weiter. Ähm... wie ist das mit den Regeln des Clans, die kennen wir ja auch nicht..."

"Luciano wird sie euch erklären. Das auch für ihn eine gute Übung", meinte Federico mit einem leichten Lächeln. Mario erwiderte das Lächeln, er mochte Luciano. "Dann los, kümmer dich um Thomas", sagte Federico.

"Dann... bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Mario und verschwand schnell.


	25. Bluteis

Er lief nach unten und klopfte bei Marc an die Tür. "Komm rein, Mario", rief Marc durch die Tür.

Er öffnete die Tür und lächelte Marc leicht an. "Thomas will nicht hier bleiben, solange... er da unten ist. Wir wollen in meine Wohnung. Kommst du mit?"

Marc überlegte kurz. "Ich glaub, ich lass euch mal alleine. Ich muss dann eh bald los. Aber dann weiß ich, wo ich euch die nächsten Tage finde."

"Ich hab ein Gästezimmer, du bist also herzlich Willkommen", sagte Mario.

"Schön", lächelte Marc. "Dann bis morgen. Und kümmer dich um Thomas, der braucht dich jetzt."

"Klar, mach ich", sagte Mario und verschwand dann um schnell zu Thomas zu kommen, der draußen vor dem Haus auf ihn wartete. Instinktiv griff er sofort nach Thomas' Hand und zog ihn damit dicht an sich.

"Was hat Federico gesagt?" fragte Thomas leise.

"Wir sind im Clanhaus sicher, aber er versteht, dass wir gehen wollen. Aber wir sollen weiter üben, weil morgen die Alten kommen. Luciano soll mit uns mal die Regeln durchgehen", fasste Marc kurz die Unterhaltung zusammen.

"Gut", murmelte Thomas. "Dann... lass uns hier verschwinden ja?"

"Laufen?"

Thomas nickte nur.

Mario lächelte kurz, dann liefen sie los quer durch das nächtliche Florenz, bis sie vor Marios Wohnung standen. Die letzten Tage hatte er wenig Zeit hier verbracht, weil er entweder im Clanhaus oder in ihrer Hütte gewesen war. Also musste er erst einmal lüften, damit seine empfindliche Vampirnase nicht weiter gestört wurde.

Thomas kuschelte sich sofort auf die Couch und hüllte sich sogar in die Wolldecke, die eigentlich eher zur Dekoration dort lag. Nach einem kurzen, prüfenden Blick verschwand Mario kurz in der Küche, nahm eine der Flaschen von Federico aus dem Kühlschrank und erwärmte sie kurz in der Mikrowelle. Mit zwei Gläsern und der Flasche ging er dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er goss ein und reichte Thomas eines der Gläser.

"Danke", wisperte Thomas.

Mario setzte sich mit dem anderen Glas in der Hand neben ihn. Sofort rutschte Thomas zu ihm und lehnte sich an seine Seite. "Ich liebe dich. Und du bist der tollste Vampir, den ich mir vorstellen kann."

Thomas trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und seufzte. "Er kann sich nicht befreien, oder?" fragte er leise.

"Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Matteo und Piedro passen auf. Und wenn er da rauskommen würde, käme er noch immer nicht weiter."

"Gut, das ist sehr gut."

"Sie lassen ihn nicht wieder gehen, ganz bestimmt nicht. Federico meinte auch, dass wir auch im Palazzo sicher wären."

"Das weiß ich. Aber... zu wissen, dass er nur ein paar Stockwerke unter mir ist..."

"Das versteht Federico auch."

"Und Marc?"

"Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er jederzeit herkommen kann. Aber er wollte langsam los nach Gladbach."

"Ist es schon so spät?"

"Nein, zwei Stunden hast du noch."

"Das ist gut", sagte Thomas erleichtert und kuschelte sich noch enger an Mario.

Mario schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, so würde er Thomas am ehesten beruhigen können. Tatsächlich spürte er nach einer Weile, wie Thomas deutlich ruhiger wurde. 

Als er schließlich losmusste, merkte man ihm kaum noch die Begegnung mit Nicolaos an. Trotzdem war Mario besorgt um ihn. Es fiel ihm schwer ihn gehen zu lassen - am liebsten hätte er ihn nach München begleitet.

"Ich ruf dich in der Mittagspause an", versprach Thomas lächelnd.

"Danke", lächelte Mario ihn an.

Thomas küsste ihn sanft. "Dann bis später."

"Bis später..." Besorgt sah Mario ihm nach, als er nach Norden lief. Hoffentlich ging das mit den Alten schnell über die Bühne und Nicolaos wurde wieder weg gebracht. Lange würde er es nicht aushalten Thomas so leiden zu sehen. Und ihm selbst wäre auch bedeutend wohler, wenn der Kerl nicht mehr in der Nähe war. Auch er fühlte sich von ihm bedroht.

Er erschauerte unwillkürlich. Dieser Nicolas war... wahnsinnig. Völlig irre und gefährlich. Schlagartig fühlte er eine Welle der Liebe - und Ruhe. Er lächelte. Thomas hatte sofort gefühlt, woran er gedacht hatte. Es ging ihm sofort besser - und er konnte Thomas eine entsprechende Antwort schicken. So beruhigt machte er sich fertig und machte sich auf zum Training.

Am Nachmittag, nach dem zweiten Training, traf er sich mit Luciano am Arno. "Die Stimmung im Clanhaus ist... unheimlich", sagte Luciano. "Man spürt richtig, dass da etwas Böses in den Katakomben ist."

"Ihr spürt es auch? Also, ihr... anderen? Thomas wollte deswegen ja auch nicht dort bleiben."

"Oh, Nicolaos hat heute morgen seine charmante Seite gezeigt und ein wenig randaliert", sagte Luciano. "Der Kerl ist völlig durchgedreht, wenn du mich fragst."

"Ist er", war Mario sicher und erzählte kurz, was er von dem alten Vampir erfahren hatte, und wie ihr Besuch verlaufen war.

"Klingt schrecklich. Aber nun verstehe ich auch, warum Federico und alle anderen so angespannt sind."

"Die anderen... sind diese Alten schon da?", wollte Mario wissen.

"Zwei sind ganz früh am Morgen eingetroffen", sagte Luciano. "Und sie sind nicht weniger unheimlich."

"Dann ist ja gut, dass sie sonst nicht da sind... Sind sie älter als Federico?"

Luciano nickte.

"Und... strenger?"

"Sie kommen halt aus einer ganz anderen Zeit und haben sich so von der Welt zurückgezogen, dass sie nichts von der modernen Zeit mitbekommen", sagte Luciano.

"Federico meinte, du sollst mit uns die Regeln... durchgehen."

"Ja, die solltet ihr auf jeden Fall gut kennen. Machen wir das heute Abend bei mir?"

"Gern. Wobei - vielleicht besser in meiner Wohnung, Thomas möchte nicht ins Clanhaus."

"Das müssen wir auch nicht. Ich habe ein Haus hier in Florenz", sagte Luciano lachend. "Manchmal will man auch als Vampir seine Ruhe haben, und da ist es ganz schön, was Eigenes zu haben."

"Oh - ja, klar", nickte Mario, der sich gerade ziemlich dämlich vorkam.

"Sprich einfach mit Thomas und Marc und ruf mich dann an", schlug Luciano vor.

"Mach ich", nickte Mario. "Und dann kommen wir zu dir."

"Schön", sagte Luciano.

Mario sah auf den Fluss, der sich vor ihnen durch die Landschaft zog, als er auf einmal aufsah. "Thomas kommt."

"Na dann können wir auch gleich zusammen auf ihn warten", lachte Luciano. "Oder möchtest du vorher noch mit ihm allein sein?"

"Nein, das ist okay. Wir müssen viel lernen, bis wir den Alten gegenüberstehen können."

"Sie werden zu viel mit Nicolaos zu tun haben um sich um euch zu kümmern", meinte Luciano.

"Ja, aber sie werden Thomas treffen wollen."

"Dich auch, mein Lieber."

"Ja, aber... Thomas noch mehr."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Mario. Man wird euch kleine Fehler verzeihen, weil ihr noch so jung seid und außerdem eure Erziehung ja eher... unkonventionell war."

"Trotzdem wäre es besser nicht zu viele Fehler zu machen."

"Kriegen wir schon hin."

"Dann vertrau ich dir", lächelte Mario ihn an.

Wenig später fand Thomas die beiden und setzte sich zu ihnen. "Hey", flüsterte Mario und lehnte sich an ihn.

"Hey", wisperte Thomas zurück und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.

"Schön, dass du da bist. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Mario nach, auch wenn er es recht deutlich spüren konnte: etwas beunruhigt, aber es war okay für ihn.

"Besser", sagte Thomas. "Aber ich glaube heute halte ich mich noch vom Clanhaus fern."

"Werd ich auch tun", erklärte Luciano. "Ist da nämlich gerade nicht so besonders gemütlich."

"Luciano will uns aber die Regeln erklären", sagte Mario.

"Ja, und bevor du auch noch fragen musst, Thomas - wir können zu mir gehen. Ich hab ein Haus etwas außerhalb von Florenz, mit Blick auf den Fluss."

Thomas lachte leise. "Klingt gut. Warten wir noch auf Marc? Er müsste eigentlich auch bald hier sein."

"Gerne - ist ja im Moment echt schön hier."

"Habt ihr Lust auf ein Milcheis?" fragte Mario grinsend.

Thomas lachte ihn an. "Du kriegst ein ganz großes. Luciano, wie steht es mit dir... und menschlicher Nahrung?"

"Nur wenn es sein muss", sagte Luciano.

"Okay, also kein Eis für dich", grinste Thomas. "Oder gibt’s hier irgendwo leckeres Bluteis?"

"Nicht das ich wüsste", lachte Luciano.

"Dann müssen wir das mal selbst machen."

"Ihr spinnt", grinste Luciano.

"Das auch", lachte Thomas.

"Ich hol uns das Eis, ok?" fragte Mario Thomas.

"Okay - wir warten hier", versprach Thomas.

"Du isst also auch noch ganz normal?" fragte Luciano, als Mario weg war.

"Ja, ich mag auch die meisten Sachen recht gerne. Mario inzwischen auch - aber er vor allem liebt er Milch. Wenn man so eng unter Menschen ist, muss man essen."

"Milch? Das ist... eine interessante Wahl", grinste Luciano.

"Von Anfang an. Gleich nach seiner Verwandlung ging nichts anderes - nur Milch."

"Das solltet ihr den Alten vielleicht nicht unbedingt erzählen", meinte Luciano.

"Lieber... nichts essen, oder?"

"Ja. Einige der Alten halten das für Schwäche."

"Dann essen wir nicht. Noch nicht mal Milcheis", grinste Thomas. "Sonst noch etwas zu beachten? Ist es in Ordnung, menschliche Freunde zu haben?"

Luciano zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Menschen... leben und sterben viel zu schnell. Warum sich die Mühe machen sie kennenzulernen, wenn sie doch gleich wieder weg sind?"

Thomas seufzte. "Also ist es auch nicht unbedingt gut Fußball zu spielen..."

"Nein, aber... sie werden es aufgrund eurer Jugend akzeptieren. Gerade bei Mario."

"Dann ist gut. Denn sie anzulügen und eine komplett neue Geschichte erfinden, das wäre doof."

"Nein, das wäre überhaupt nicht gut."

"Also, das mit dem Essen verschweigen wir, und dass wir gute Freunde unter den Menschen haben, auch", fasste Thomas zusammen. Luciano nickte. "Gibt es sonst noch etwas zu beachten?"

"Warten wir auf Mario und Marc, dann erzähl ich es euch allen zusammen", meinte Luciano.

"Okay", nickte Thomas und fühlte nach den beiden. "Sollten beide gleich da sein."

"Schön", sagte Luciano.

Wenig später stand Mario vor ihnen, mit zwei Eistüten in der Hand, eine davon reichte er Thomas. "Wir sollten wirklich mal Bluteis erfinden."

"Meint ihr das ist ne Marktlücke und ihr werdet damit super reich?" fragte Luciano grinsend.

"Na, aber auf jeden Fall! Wobei - für Clanmitglieder müssten wir es ja so anbieten, also ist das mit dem Reichwerden nicht so einfach..."

"Außerdem sind wir das ja schon", grinste Thomas. "Als Fußballer nagen wir ja nun nicht grad am Hungertuch."

"Stimmt, ihr könnt da ganz gut vorsorgen. Und mit dem Clan im Hintergrund ist man auch immer abgesichert."

"Arbeiten alle im Clan nebenbei oder wie macht ihr das?" fragte Mario neugierig.

"Einige arbeiten, weil sie die Abwechslung wollen. Aber der Clan selbst bekommt das Geld aus anderen Quellen. Häuser und auch ein paar Beteiligungen an Unternehmen."

"Und du, was machst du?"

"Ich verwalte die Anwesen im Westen - Hauptsächlich in Pisa, Lucca und Livorno und umrum."

"Wo hat der Clan denn überall Anwesen?"

"Vor allem hier in der Gegend und weiter im Süden. Fast alles in Italien, und das, was außerhalb ist, wird von Clanmitgliedern bewohnt."

"Wow", murmelte Thomas."Wir waren ja mal viel mehr", meinte Luciano. "Da wurde das alles aufgebaut."

"Ah, da kommt Marc", sagte Mario in diesem Moment. Thomas fühlte genauer hin und entdeckte Marc nur ein paar Straßen entfernt, wie er auf sie zukam. Wenig später traf Marc bei ihnen ein.

"Hey", wurde er von Thomas und Mario herzlich begrüßt und umarmt, und auch Luciano nickte ihm freundlich zu.

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte Marc Thomas.

"Ist schon okay. Solange ich nicht in die Nähe des Palazzos gehe... und ich hoffe halt auch, dass es bald vorbei ist."

"Wird es", meinte Luciano und stand auf. "Also dann mal ab zu mir."

"Zu dir?", sah Marc ihn mit großen Augen an.

Luciano nickte. "Federico sagte, ich soll euch mit den Clanregeln vertraut machen und ich dachte ich zeige euch mal mein Haus."

Marc sah ihn etwas ungläubig an. "Du hast ein Haus hier?"

"Ein bisschen außerhalb von Florenz", nickte Luciano.

"Dann führe uns mal da hin", forderte Thomas ihn auf. Luciano nickte und führte die drei durch Florenz, immer am Arno entlang. Schließlich blieb er vor einem schmucken Häuschen mit Blick auf dem Fluss stehen.

"Da wären wir", sagte er lächelnd.

"Sieht schön aus", lächelte Mario, der das Haus erstmal genauer ansah. Es war alt, aber sehr gut erhalten, man sah, dass Luciano es mochte. Der Garten war gepflegt, und neben dem Eingang standen Blumenkübel.

"Vor allem ist es hier schön ruhig", lachte Luciano. Er zog einen Schlüssel aus seiner Jeans und schloss die Haustür auf. "Kommt rein."


	26. Regeln über Regeln

Ein heller Eingangsbereich empfing sie, von dem aus Luciano sie in ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer führte. "Setzt euch", bat Luciano.

"Danke", nickte Thomas und nahm mit Mario auf dem bequemen Sofa platz, während Marc einen Sessel wählte.

"Also, was wisst ihr bis jetzt denn schon von den Regeln?" fragte Luciano. "Hatte Jakob euch nicht schon ein bisschen was erzählt?"

"Offizielle Regeln kennen wir eher nicht", meinte Thomas und erzählte von den Regeln, an die sie sich bisher gehalten hatten, und Marc streute die ein, die er von seinem alten Meister, Sinibaldus, eingeprügelt bekommen hatte.

"Also wildes Chaos", fasste Luciano lachend zusammen.

"Aber immerhin halten wir uns an das wilde Chaos", grinste Thomas.

"Viele Regeln sind in den letzten Jahren deutlich lockerer geworden, ihr braucht also gar keine Angst zu haben", sagte Luciano.

"Das mit dem Kontakt zu Menschen", vermutete Marc.

"Den haben wir ja allein schon durch unsere Geschäfte", sagte Luciano. "Einige Alte halten aber gar nichts davon. Sinibaldus Meinung war da offenbar noch sehr viel extremer, aber für einige sind Menschen einfach... nützlich, aber mehr nicht."

"Mein alter Meister hielt sie gerne in Käfigen", erzählte Marc leise. "Ich musste sie dann umbringen, wenn er Durst hatte. Dann hingen sie in der Hütte, zum Ausbluten, mit Schüsseln darunter." Auch, wenn Mario und Thomas das schon wussten und auch gesehen hatten, schauderte es ihnen bei der Erzählung.

"Reizend", murmelte Luciano und schüttelte sich. "Sowas gibt es hier natürlich nicht. Die meisten ernähren sich ausschließlich von Tierblut. Entweder aus den Flaschen oder halt selbst gejagt. Einige der Alten haben aber auch menschliche Diener, die freiwillig Blut spenden."

"Menschliche Diener... Giovanni?", fragte Mario sofort nach.

"Nein!" sagte Luciano. "Giovanni ist, wenn man es altmodisch ausdrückt, ein Butler. Ganz klassisch. Hier im Clanhaus gibt es keine menschlichen Blutspender."

Irgendwie erleichtert nickte Mario. Es war lange her, dass er das letzte Mal menschliches Blut getrunken hatte, und das war eine besondere Situation gewesen. Sowieso hatte er nur von zwei Menschen getrunken - von Phillip, als er verwandelt worden war, und von Holger - als sie zu dritt im Bett gelandet waren.

"Federico hat schon gesagt, dass es bei euch kein Problem ist und ihr euch von Dosen ernährt", sagte Luciano. Dann sah er zu Marc. "Und bei dir? Ich mein... du warst ja mit einem Menschen zusammen und..."

"Ich mag die Dosen nicht", gab Marc zu. "Kaltes, totes Tierblut. Aber... ich konnte nicht nur von Mario trinken, also musste ich die nehmen."

"Ist es besser, wenn du die Tiere selbst jagst?" fragte Luciano interessiert.

Marc nickte. "Ja, deutlich. Das mache ich auch lieber. Aber es geht nicht immer."

"Hier in der Gegend kann man gut jagen. Wir kümmern uns auch darum, dass nie zu viele Tiere gejagt werden", sagte Luciano.

"Vampire als Wildhüter", grinste Mario.

"Klar. Wenn wir nicht Gefahr laufen wollen, doch wieder auf Menschen zurückgreifen zu müssen, dann müssen wir uns darum kümmern. Das macht übrigens Matteo für die Umgebung hier. Also falls ihr Fragen oder so habt, könnt ihr euch an ihn wenden."

"Oh - das war ein Scherz", grinste Mario schief. "Aber ist schön, dass der Clan sich drum kümmert. Und Matteo - welcher von den beiden ist das?"

"Der mit dem unmöglichen Pferdeschwanz", grinste Luciano.

Schon war Mario klar, welcher von den beiden das war. Hochgewachsen, schlank, schwarze, lange Haare und dunkle Augen. Sein menschliches Alter mochte etwa Mitte Dreißig sein.

"Eure Lösung mit der Tomatensuppe wird bei vielen übrigens gut ankommen", sagte Luciano.

"Bisschen Humor muss doch sein. Außerdem - wenn wir mit Menschen zusammen sind, ist das eine gute Tarnung. Aber die Flaschen hier im Clanhaus sind einfach viel stilvoller."

"Ja ist es auch. Aber unpraktisch zum Transportieren."

"Stimmt, da ist Tomatensuppe einfacher", nickte Thomas. "Also, was für Regeln müssen wir kennen? Keine Menschen umbringen, Tiere nur mit Bedacht jagen - und nicht ausrotten. Niemandem leichtfertig offenbaren, wer und was wir sind. Nicht ohne Amulett das Haus verlassen."

"Unauffällig bleiben", sagte Luciano. "Es darf euch niemand sehen, wenn ihr in Vampirgeschwindigkeit unterwegs seid. Beeinflussungen von Menschen sind nur im Notfall erlaubt. Es darf niemand verwandelt werden ohne vorher mit dem Clanchef darüber zu sprechen. Das ist bei euch ja aber schon hinfällig."

"Das meiste machen wir eh so... bis auf die Sache mit dem Verwandeln. Aber ich glaub, Mario hätte ich auch so verwandelt."

"Darüber wird man auch hinwegsehen", sagte Luciano. "Das ist ja nicht eure Schuld, sondern die von Nicolaos."

"Warum die von Nicolaos? Ich hab Mario verwandelt, weil er sonst gestorben wäre", erklärte Thomas. "Und ich würde es immer wieder machen."

"Aber du wusstest nichts von den Regeln", sagte Luciano.

"Ich weiß. Aber - so unter uns - selbst, wenn ich sie gekannt hätte, ich hätte Mario verwandelt. Ich konnte ihn nicht verlieren."

"Das musst du ja nicht an die große Glocke hängen."

"Nein, das werde ich auch nicht, keine Sorge."

"Gut. Ich denke, ihr seid dann richtig gut gerüstet", sagte Luciano nachdenklich.

"Mehr Regeln gibt es nicht?", fragte Marc verwundert.

"Doch, aber das sind die wichtigsten. Alles andere sind Kleinigkeiten. Aber es gibt noch ein paar Sachen, die ich für euch habe", sagte Luciano und stand auf. Von einem Sekretär der an der Wand stand holte er drei kleine Notizbücher. "Hier sind die Namen aller Clanmitglieder verzeichnet mit Wohnorten, Telefonnummern, Handynummern und Mailadressen - sofern vorhanden. Außerdem gibt es eine Übersicht über die Besitzungen des Clans - also die Immobilien, die Wälder, Geschäfte und so weiter. Und ihr findet dort auch eine Reihe mit sicheren Unterkünften in so ziemlich jedem Land. In jedem der Unterkünfte liegen Amulette und Flaschen mit Blut bereit."

"Wow", ash Thomas Luciano dankbar an. "Hast dir da viel Arbeit gemacht das alles zusammenzustellen."

"War eh mal nötig", grinste Luciano. "Das sind aber wirklich nur die offiziellen Angaben. Jeder Vampir hat noch ein oder zwei geheime Unterkünfte, die nur enge Vertraute kennen."

"Es reicht schon sie erreichen zu können - und einen Unterschlupf zu haben, wenn man ihn braucht."

"Federico meinte, dass wäre grade für euch sehr nützlich. Als Fußballer kommt ihr ja viel rum und so braucht ihr keine Angst zu haben, dass ihr mal kein Blut habt oder so."

"Ihr seid toll - ihr alle."

Luciano lächelte. "Ach eins noch. Haltet euch wenn möglich, von den Clans aus dem Osten fern. Sinibaldus war zwar kein Clanmitglied, hatte aber viele sehr mächtige Freunde in den Russischen und Rumänischen Clans. Wenn sie erfahren, dass ihr ihn vernichtet habt..."

Thomas nickte sofort, und die anderen beiden dann auch. "Wir werden ihnen aus dem Weg gehen."

"Gut. Alles andere lernt ihr mit der Zeit. "

"Und du meinst, das reicht um den Alten entgegen zu treten? Was würden sie über die Sache mit Sinibaldus sagen?", fragte Mario nach.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob Federico das Thema ansprechen wird", sagte Luciano. "Hier geht es ja erstmal um etwas anderes."

"Okay...", murmelte Mario nicht ganz überzeugt. Schließlich hing ihre gesamte Geschichte mit Sinibaldus zusammen

"Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich einfach nicht, was passiert, wenn das mit Sinibaldus rauskommt", sagte Luciano. "Und Federico auch nicht. Es kommt selten vor, dass ein Vampir von einem anderen Vampir vernichtet wird. Und noch dazu von zwei Kindern und einem Zögling dieses Vampirs?"

Mario nickte leicht. "Also schweigen..."

"Und... also... versuch nicht so auffällig an Sinibaldus zu denken Mario. Einige der Alten könnten das in deinen Gedanken lesen."

Allein beim Gedanken daran wurde Mario schlecht. "Ich versuchs..."

"Denk an Thomas", schlug Luciano vor. "Daran wie sehr du ihn liebst. Das wird einigen der Alten zwar auch nicht gefallen, aber es ist deutlich besser als die Alternative. Außerdem gibt es keine Regel, die es einem Meister und seinem Zögling verbietet, eine Beziehung einzugehen."

"Ist es wenigstens okay, dass wir beide Männer sind?"

"Für die meisten ja."

"Nicht mal das", seufzte Mario. "Wir brechen echt alle Regeln und Normen..."

"Hey, das stimmt so nun auch nicht. Philippe ist auch mit einem Mann zusammen. Und Lorena hatte mal etwas mit einer Frau", grinste Luciano. "Aber es ist wie bei den Menschen. Für einige ist das egal, andere finden es nicht ok."

"Na gut, damit können wir leben", nickte Thomas und griff nach Marios Hand.

"Was ist mit mir?" fragte Marc leise.

"Was soll mit dir sein?", fragte Luciano nach.

"Sie werden fragen, warum Thomas mein Meister ist."

Luciano sah ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich an. "Er hat dich gerettet. Deine Existenz gerettet. Das ist nicht mal gelogen, und ein Grund dein Meister zu sein", beschloss er schließlich.

"Ok", sagte Marc. "Und vermutlich... sollte ich nicht erwähnen, dass ich eine Beziehung mit einem Menschen hatte."

"Nein, erwähne es nicht. Ist ja nun auch nicht mehr aktuell."

"Nein", murmelte Marc und senkte den Blick.

"Tut mir leid", murmelte Luciano.

"Schon ok... ist vermutlich eh besser so..."

"Meinst du?"

"Natürlich. Ich hab sowieso nie verstanden, was Mario mit mir wollte..."

"Wie meinst du das? Dass er nichts mit dir anfangen kann? Marc, das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?"

"Das meint er ziemlich ernst", murmelte Thomas.

Luciano sah ihn ernst an. "Du bist ein toller Vampir, Marc. Warum soll er nichts mit dir anfangen können?"

"Ich bin schwach und eine Enttäuschung", wiederholte Marc das, was er über 150 Jahre von Sinibaldus eingebläut bekommen hatte.

"Schwach bist du nicht, das habe ich schon gemerkt. Du hast großes Potential, das musst du nur lernen zu nutzen. Und eine Enttäuschung? Wen hast du denn enttäuscht? Außer diesen Sinibaldus - der kaum besser ist als Nicolaos."

"Ich enttäusche auch Thomas immer wieder."

Sofort sah Luciano Thomas an.

"Das stimmt nicht, und das weiß Marc auch", sagte Thomas. "Aber nach so langer Zeit als Sinibaldus Zögling..."

"Willst du diesem Vampir echt glauben?"

Marc hob den Kopf. "Ich... es... er hat mich erschaffen."

"Ja, und? Nicolaos hat Thomas erschaffen."

"Aber er hat nie bei Nicolaos gelebt."

"Und du hast... viele Jahre unter Sinibaldus leiden müssen", nickte Thomas. "Aber das macht dich nicht weniger wertvoll. Eher mehr, weil du das überstanden hast."

"Und du hast es selbst geschafft dich von ihm zu lösen. Schon bevor du Thomas und mich kanntest", sagte Mario. "Du bist nach Gladbach gegangen um Fußball zu spielen, du hast aufgehört Menschen zu töten."

"Du bist wirklich weggegangen von ihm, einfach so? Von deinem Erschaffer?", fragte Luciano bewundernd nach.

Marc nickte leicht. "Ich... hab es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Das Töten, die Erniedrigungen und Schläge..."

Luciano beugte sich in seinem Sessel vor zu Marc. "Es ist wirklich unglaublich... Ich habe einiges von Sinibaldus gehört, und in den letzten Tagen auch gelesen - dass jemand die Kraft hat sich ihm zu widersetzen!"

"Und wir haben ihn vernichtet. Ohne dich hätten wir das nicht geschafft", sagte Mario.

Marc schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ohne mich hättet ihr jetzt so viel weniger Ärger."

"Du bist kein Ärger. Du bist unser Freund", sagte Thomas. "Mehr noch. Du bist Familie."

Mario nickte, stand auf und setzte sich auf die Armlehne von Marcs Sessel.

"Ich hab euch nicht verdient", flüsterte Marc.

"Oh doch, Marc. Du bist ein toller Vampir und ein toller Freund - das sag ich dir auch gern noch viel öfter."

"Hör auf Mario", lächelte Luciano.

Marc sah ein wenig überrascht auf.

"Was denn? Ich finde Mario hat ganz recht damit."

"Du kennst mich gar nicht."

"Aber ich habe eine gute Menschenkenntnis. Und wenn sich jemand von seinem sadistischen Meister losgesagt hat - ohne Hilfe! - dann ist er ein toller Vampir."

"Meinst du...?"

Luciano nickte. "Vertrau mir einfach."

Fragend sah Marc zu Thomas, als würde er um Erlaubnis bitten.

"Luciano hat völlig recht", sagte Thomas lächelnd.

Marc zuckte nur mit einer Schulter, er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Mario seufzte. Ob sie jemals wirklich zu Marc durchdringen würden? Er hatte Hoffnungen gehabt, als das mit dem kleinen Mario angefangen hatte, aber viel hatte es nicht geholfen. Und jetzt wo das vorbei war, schienen sämtliche Fortschritte wieder zu verblassen.

"Versuch dich von Sinibaldus zu lösen. Er darf doch keine Macht mehr über dich haben, Marc. Die Ehre hat er nicht verdient", meinte Luciano.

"Das ist nicht so einfach", flüsterte Marc.

"Kann ich mir vorstellen, aber versuch es, ja?"

"Ich werde euch enttäuschen."

"Quatsch. Dass du deine Zeit brauchst, ist doch klar."

"Und wir sind immer für dich da", versprach Thomas.

Ganz vorsichtig lächelte Marc ihn an. Nun stand auch Thomas auf und setzte sich auf die andere Armlehne von Marcs Sessel. "Wir halten zusammen Marc."

"Ich bin froh, dass ich euch habe", nickte Marc.

Thomas legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn an sich, und Marc ließ sich gegen ihn sinken. Thomas lächelte und küsste ihn dann sanft auf die Stirn. Auf ein merkwürdiges Gefühl hin sah er auf und zu Luciano, der ihn irritiert anblickte.

"Was ist?" fragte Thomas.

"Wie ihr miteinander umgeht... das ist sowas von untypisch..."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, klar! Weißt du nicht, dass Vampire sich so gut wie nie berühren? Und ihr... ihr geht so anders miteinander um."

"Oh", machte Mario. "Das... ist mir bisher nie aufgefallen. Ich mein, wir umarmen doch auch Jakob. Ok, bei Darius und Sandro ist das was anderes, aber..."

Luciano lachte leise. "Vielleicht sollten wir doch noch ein paar Regeln durchgehen. Vampire nicht berühren. Nicht über irgendwelche Fähigkeiten reden - auch nicht über die offensichtlichen, die jeder hat. Über das Alter wird auch eher hinter vorgehaltener Hand gesprochen. Herkunft kann man kurz ansprechen, aber viele reden nicht so gern darüber, weil es auch schon so lange her ist. Menschliche Verhaltensweisen nur, wenn sie lustig sind - Anekdoten halt."

"Oh", machte Mario erneut.

"Mal sehen... ist da noch etwas zu beachten? Getrunken wird gemeinsam, sowohl Wein als auch Blut. Gegessen wird nichts - manche gerade ältere Vampire ekeln sich davor."

"Ist ja auch ekelig", brummte Marc. "Bis auf Erdbeeren, die sind ok."

"Erdbeeren?", fragte Luciano und lächelte. "Ich mag Mozzarella mit Tomaten."

"Mario hatte immer Erdbeeren für mich da", murmelte Marc mit einem ganz leichten Lächeln. "Und wenn wir zusammen bei der Natio waren, dann hat er immer ein Schälchen mit frischen Erdbeeren für mich organisiert."

"Er muss lieb gewesen sein", sagte Luciano leise.

"Viel zu gut für mich."

"Nein, du hast ihn verdient."

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. "Er ist ein Mensch und wird nie... ganz verstehen können, wie wir Vampire sind. Es... es ist besser, wenn er sich einen menschlichen Freund sucht."

"Das mag sein, aber das lag nicht an dir, Marc. Sondern an euch beiden. Und dass es nichts geworden ist, heißt bestimmt nicht, dass du nicht in Ordnung wärst."

Marc seufzte und lehnte sich dabei ganz leicht an Thomas.

"Du bist ein liebenswerter Vampir - und du wirst noch jemanden finden, der das auch so sieht.", meinte Thomas.

"Genau", sagte Luciano. "Du musst nur ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen in dich haben."

Marc sah ihn zweifelnd an.

"Du bist ein hübscher Kerl, du bist intelligent und ich glaube, dass da hinter deiner Mauer, die du um dich gebaut hast auch ne Menge Humor und Charme versteckt sind."

Jetzt drehte Marc den Kopf und sah Luciano an.

"Na komm, noch nie ein Kompliment bekommen?" fragte Luciano grinsend.

"Hm", nuschelte Marc und schüttelte dabei vorsichtig den Kopf.

"Eine Schande", sagte Luciano. Marc sah ihn noch immer zweifelnd an. "Lächel doch mal", bat Luciano. Marc zögerte, dann versuchte er vorsichtig zu lächeln. "Das müssen wir wohl noch üben."

Bei diesem Kommentar wurde das Lächeln ein klein wenig echter.


	27. Strauß oder Flusspferd?

"Mögt ihr was trinken?", bot Luciano schließlich an, offenbar auch, um Marc aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen. "Ich hätte noch ein paar Flaschen Strauß da."

"Strauß?" fragte Marc.

"Ich mag ausgefallenes Blut. Strauß schmeckt etwas leichter und lieblicher als anderes Blut, aber nicht so süß wie Pelikan."

"Strauß haben wir auch schon getrunken", sagte Thomas. "Als wir in Afrika bei der WM waren."

"Und? Mögt ihn? Oder lieber etwas Bodenständigeres? Flusspferd?"

"Strauß ist gut", sagte Mario sofort. "Obwohl ich noch nie Flusspferd hatte."

"Ich kann ja beides holen", bot Luciano an und verschwand aus dem Wohnzimmer. Wenig später kehrte er mit einigen dunkelbraunen Flaschen zurück, dann holte er Gläser aus einer Vitrine.

"Also, einmal Strauß für die Herren", grinste Luciano und schenkte ein.

Neugierig nahm Marc das Glas entgegen und probierte vorsichtig. Süß und leicht schmeckte es, ganz anders als das Wildschwein von Federico - und gar nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Gepansche, das Mario und Thomas ihm immer gaben.

"Das ist gut", sagte er überrascht.

Luciano lächelte erleichtert. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass es dir schmeckt."

"Viel besser, als das Zeug aus den Dosen."

"Dose klingt auch nicht so besonders gut - was für Blut ist da drin?"

"Gemischt", sagte Thomas. "Schwein, Rind und sowas."

"Gepanschtes Blut - das kann ja nicht schmecken!" Luciano schüttelte sich.

"Doch, das geht schon", sagte Thomas grinsend.

"Zur Ernährung vielleicht, aber nicht zum Genuss."

Thomas grinste noch breiter. Zum Genuss hatte er Mario.

"Hm? Was grinst du so?", fragte Luciano auch gleich nach.

"Ach, ich musste nur grad an was denken", meinte Thomas und sah kurz zu Mario.

"Marios Lieblingsblut - oder was?"

"Naja... Federico meinte, wir sollten das lieber für uns behalten, weil es so... ungewöhnlich ist", meinte Mario.

Marc rümpfte die Nase. "Die beiden trinken voneinander", erklärte er kurz.

"Ihr... voneinander?" fragte Luciano mit großen Augen.

"Beim Sex", erklärte Marc weiter.

"Marc!" rief Mario und wurde knallrot im Gesicht.

Für einen Moment sah Marc ihn herausfordernd an, dann fiel sein Blick auf Thomas, und sofort sah er wieder demütig auf seine Hände.

"Das... das hab ich echt noch nie gehört", murmelte Luciano.

"Es kann sehr... erotisch sein", versuchte Thomas zu erklären, dabei griff er nach Marios Hand und versuchte ihn auch durch seine Gedanken zu beruhigen. "Für mich jedenfalls ist das Trinken von Blut - also, nicht so", hob er das Glas zur Verdeutlichung, "eine erotische Sache."

Neugier blitzte in Lucianos Augen auf. "Erotisch?"

"Ich sag ja, es ist... ungewöhnlich."

"Ich hätte nicht mal im Traum daran gedacht...", sagte Luciano, "dass das überhaupt funktioniert!"

"Wie - dass man voneinander trinken kann?"

Luciano nickte.

"Es geht besser, wenn man sowieso gerade getrunken hat", erklärte Thomas. "Aber auch sonst, ein paar Tropfen kommen immer. Und sie sind sehr... heiß:"

"Mhm... das solltet ihr tatsächlich für euch behalten", sagte Luciano grinsend.

"Eben", nickte Thomas und sah Marc an.

"Tut mir leid", sagte Marc leise.

Thomas nickte nur. Es war schön, dass Marc Luciano offenbar vertraute, aber so etwas sollte er dennoch nicht ausplaudern.

"Hab ich euch schon gesagt, wie außergewöhnlich ihr seid?" fragte Luciano lachend.

"Wie kommst du denn da drauf?", lachte Thomas fröhlich und trank noch einen Schuck. "Worauf beziehst du das jetzt gerade?"

"Auf alles", sagte Luciano.

"Wir sind gern außergewöhnlich", meinte Thomas.

"Ich weiß echt nicht, was alle daran so stört", murmelte Mario kopfschüttelnd.

"Viele würden es... abstoßend finden. Vampire beißen sich nun mal nicht untereinander - so, wie Menschen das auch nicht machen, untereinander, meine ich."

"Das kann man aber doch gar nicht vergleichen", sagte Mario.

"Nicht? Warum nicht?", fragte Luciano nach.

"Weil Menschen kein Blut trinken."

"Sie essen Fleisch. Aber nicht voneinander, sondern nur von.... anderen, niederen Wesen. Nicht, dass Menschen für uns niedere Wesen wären, aber... ihr versteht schon, wir sind ihnen in vielen Aspekten überlegen."

"Hm... ok, wenn du es so siehst, dann stimmt das schon. Aber wir tun ja niemandem weh."

"Ja, aber merkwürdig ist es schon. Von anderen Vampiren zu trinken... nee... Aber... Du hattest schon vorher von ihm getrunken, oder? Also, als Mario noch ein Mensch war?"

Thomas nickte und grinste breit. "Ja. Mario hat sehr nachdrücklich dafür gesorgt."

"Nachdrücklich?", fragte Luciano nach, und Thomas erzählte, wie sich Mario, um ihn am Verdursten zu hindern, in den Finger geschnitten hatte. "Hätte ich dich verhungern lassen sollen?" murmelte Mario.

"Nur, dass wir nicht so leicht verhungern..."

"Du sahst furchtbar aus! Du warst richtig krank!"

"Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte das Tierblut nicht mehr ausgereicht", erklärte Thomas für Luciano. "Aber trotzdem stirbt ein Vampir nicht daran."

"Hattest du überhaupt keine Angst Mario?" fragte Luciano.

"Nein, aus irgendeinem Grund nicht. Ich wusste, dass Thomas mir nichts antun würde."

"Ich hatte genug Panik für uns beide", schnaubte Thomas.

"Du hattest Panik?", fragte Luciano nach.

"Natürlich. Ich hatte Angst Mario weh zu tun oder... ihn umzubringen."

"Du liebtest ihn da schon?"

Thomas nickte. "Über alles."

Sowohl Marc als auch Luciano sahen ihn etwas neidisch an.

"Sorry, ich... hätte vermutlich nicht davon anfangen sollen", sagte Mario.

"Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung."

Marc nickte zustimmend.

"Es ist schön so etwas zu hören“, erläuterte Luciano. "Und es ist schön euch genauer kennenzulernen."

"Ihr findet bestimmt auch jemanden", sagte Mario.

"Wir haben ja noch viel Zeit", grinste Luciano.

"Ja, eine Ewigkeit", lachte Thomas.

Auch Marc grinste.

"So Jungs, Lust auf ne Runde Flusspferd?" fragte Luciano mit einem Zwinkern.

"Flusspferd hatte ich noch nie", überlegte Thomas. "Klingt aber spannend."

Luciano stand auf und füllte die Gläser erneut, diesmal aber aus der anderen Flasche. Vorsichtig probierten die Vampire und waren beeindruckt. "Das ist... sehr lecker!"

"Schön", freute sich Luciano. "Damit habt ihr gleich viel mehr Auswahl um euer Essen ein bisschen aufzupeppen."

"Wir haben ja in Südafrika gejagt, und das war ganz lecker, aber ich bin nie auf die Idee gekommen, so ein Blut auch zu Hause zu trinken."

"So exotisches Blut ist auch nicht so einfach zu kriegen", sagte Luciano. "Täglich trink ich das auch nicht. Die Menschen essen ja auch nicht jeden Tag einen Sonntagsbraten."

"Was trinkst du sonst so?", wollte Marc wissen.

"Viel Wild", sagte Luciano. "Wildschwein oder Reh."

"Wildschwein schmeckt auch gut", nickte Marc.

Thomas lächelte. Das war gut zu hören. Marc hatte sich mit dem Tierblut am Anfang ja sehr schwer getan. Offenbar gewöhnte er sich langsam daran. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, war das, was sie zu Hause tranken, auch nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, was sie hier bekamen. "Die Italiener sind nun mal Feinschmecker", grinste er.

"Aber zum Glück seid ihr ja nun hier und ich kann euch Barbaren vor dem gepanschten Schweine- und Rinderblut retten", lachte Luciano.

"Du bist wirklich unser Retter", grinste Marc.

"Jederzeit wieder."

Thomas grinste, es war schön zu sehen, wie wohl sich Marc inzwischen hier fühlte. Auch von Mario spürte er diese Erleichterung. Luciano war genau die richtige Ablenkung für Marc. Und auch so tat der Vampir ihm gut - er war anders, bodenständiger als Thomas und Marc, und brachte mit dem Clan Stabilität in Marcs Leben. Es war genau das, war Marc nach der schrecklichen Zeit bei Sinibaldus brauchte. Eine Familie, die nicht durch Gewalt und Angst herrschte, sondern die... normal war. Die hatten Thomas und Mario ihm nicht bieten können, so sehr sie es sich auch gewünscht hatten. Sie waren zu weit weg - und viel zu jung.

Sie merkten ja eigentlich selbst erst, wie viel ihnen bisher gefehlt hatte. Ohne Anleitung von älteren Vampiren und Rückhalt eines Clans. Jakob hatte natürlich sein bestes gegeben, aber trotzdem war das hier nun ein völlig anderes Gefühl. Es würde ihnen wohl niemals jemand näher stehen als Jakob - und Marc - aber trotzdem war es ein gutes Gefühl den Clan im Hintergrund zu wissen.


	28. Erkundungen im Haus

"Sagt mal... ich würde mir total gerne dieses Haus ansehen, von dem du erzählt hast Mario", sagte Luciano. "Das dich so anzieht."

Mario nickte. "Wir können gern hingehen - vielleicht schaff ich es jetzt ja, diese... Dinge auszublenden."

"Aber ganz vorsichtig", sagte Thomas besorgt.

"Ja, natürlich. Langsam und vorsichtig. Marc, kommst du auch mit?"

Marc nickte sofort. Er hatte das Haus schließlich auch noch nicht gesehen.

"Habt ihr ausgetrunken? Dann können wir ja los."

Die vier Vampire erhoben sich und verließen Lucianos Haus. Er schloss sorgfältig wieder ab, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Florenz. Zielstrebig führte Mario sie zu dem Haus, das er entdeckt hatte.

"Wirkt ja wirklich ziemlich verlassen", meinte Luciano, als sie sich alle den Weg über die Mauer gebahnt hatten und im Innenhof standen.

"Ja, hier scheint seit Jahren niemand mehr gewesen zu sein", nickte Thomas, dann sah er sich zu Mario um. "Alles okay bei dir?"

"Bisher ja. Aber es wurde ja auch beim ersten Mal erst in der Eingangshalle so richtig schlimm."

"Aber spürst du das Kribbeln wieder?"

Mario nickte.

"Okay, dann hat sich nichts verändert." Er griff nach Marios Hand, drückte sie fest, und zog ihn dann sanft zu der Tür, die er bei ihrem ersten Versuch aufgebrochen hatte. Luciano und Marc folgten ihnen aufmerksam, aber sie fühlten nichts von dem, was Mario beschrieb. Langsam gingen Mario und Thomas durch den langen Gang. Je näher sie der Eingangshalle kamen, desto zögernder wurden Marios Schritte.

"Wird es schlimmer?", fragte Thomas leise.

"Es wird stärker", nickte Mario.

"Sag, wenn es nicht mehr geht, ja?", bat Thomas ihn.

Mario nickte und drückte Thomas Hand. Langsam gingen sie weiter, bis in die Eingangshalle. Mario keuchte auf und blieb stehen. Es war wie beim ersten Mal. Plötzlich schien ihn alles zu überschwemmen und er bekam keine Luft mehr. Das Gefühl dauerte nur einen Moment, dann überkam ihn eine Ruhe, die nur von Thomas stammen konnte.

"Besser", flüsterte Mario und lächelte Thomas dankbar an.

"Schön", nickte Thomas. "Weiter?"

"Lass uns...erstmal nach oben", murmelte Mario. Er hatte zwar das Gefühl, dass es ihn nach unten zog, aber er wollte erst sicher sein, dass die oberen Etagen wirklich so verlassen waren. Mit Marc und Luciano im Schlepptau stiegen sie die repräsentative Treppe hinauf.

Ein breiter Flur führte von der Treppe aus nach links und rechts. In regelmäßigen Abständen waren Türen zu erkennen. Auch hier sah man an den Wänden deutlich die Stellen, wo einmal Gemälde gehangen hatten. 

Fingerdicker Staub lag auf dem Teppich, der in der Mitte des Ganges gespannt waren, und auch auf den schmalen Möbelstücken, die an den Wänden standen. "Das sind echt antike Stücke", sagte Luciano mit einem beeindruckten Blick. Vorsichtig strich er mit dem Finger über das glatte Holz einer Kommode.

"Wieso hat jemand diese Möbel hier gelassen? Das ergibt keinen Sinn", meinte er kopfschüttelnd. "Auf Auktionen kann so etwas leicht ein paar Hunderte oder sogar Tausende Euro bringen."

"So wertvoll?", fragte Mario nach. "Hm, und warum haben sie die Bilder mitgenommen?"

"Ja, gute Frage."

"Wollen wir mal in einen der Räume gucken?", schlug Luciano vor.

"Ja, gern", sagte Thomas und ging auf die nächste Tür zu. Er öffnete sie langsam - und betrat einen Salon, ähnlich dem im Palazzo. Möbel mit weißen Stoffbahnen abgedeckt, und hier standen Bilder an einen Schrank gelehnt. Neugierig ging er darauf zu und drehte eins der Bilder um. Eine junge Frau blickte ihn an, sehr schön und in der Mode des 18. Jahrhunderts.

"Die kommt mir bekannt vor", murmelte Luciano.

"Oh", machte Mario und sah ihn an.

"Aber ich komm nicht drauf", brummte Luciano.

"Denk noch mal in Ruhe darüber nach", schlug Mario vor. "Dann fällt es dir schon wieder ein."

Luciano nickte und sah Thomas an. "Zeig mal die anderen Bilder", bat er.

Nach und nach hob Thomas die Bilder einzeln noch und zeigte sie Luciano. Ein paar Mal runzelte Luciano die Stirn. "Wir sollten mit einem der Älteren herkommen", sagte er schließlich. "Vielleicht mit Pietro. Oder Federico."

"Du meinst, die kennen sie auch?"

"Ich hoffe es."

"Dann fragen wir sie", beschloss Mario.

"Wollen wir hier noch ein bisschen rumgucken?" fragte Luciano.

"Ja, gerne. Hier oben, ja?"

Die anderen nickten und sie verließen das Bilderzimmer wieder. Der nächste Raum war ein Schlafzimmer mit einem riesigen Himmelbett.

"Wow", sagte Mario und trat näher an das Bett. Selbst ohne Stoff und Bettwäsche war das Bett einfach prachtvoll.

"Das ist wirklich wunderschön", bewunderte Luciano das Möbelstück.

"Aber wer zum Teufel, lässt so was einfach hier zurück?" fragte Thomas.

"Und irgendwie... vorbereitet", überlegte Marc. "Hier wurde vorher aufgeräumt."

"Ja genau. Wirklich rätselhaft."

"Wann mag das gewesen sein?", überlegte Mario.

"Schwer zu schätzen", sagte Luciano. "Lass uns weiter gucken, vielleicht finden ja einen Hinweis darauf."

Nach und nach durchsuchten sie die weiteren Räume, von denen viele offenbar Gästezimmer oder Salons waren - bis sie in eine Bibliothek kamen. Viele der Regale waren leer, aber eben nicht alle. Ein Regal direkt neben dem Fenster war voller alter Bücher mit wunderschönen Ledereinbänden. Neugierig trat Luciano auf dieses Regal zu und untersuchte die Bücher. "Klassische italienische Literatur... hier, gedruckt 1887."

"Ziemlich alt", murmelte Mario.

"Hmm...", machte Luciano und suchte weiter. Viel neuer waren keine der Bücher.

"Also wurden die neuen Bücher entweder mitgenommen, oder das Haus steht schon so lange leer", überlegte Marc.

Luciano nickte leicht. "Beides möglich."

Thomas sah sich unterdessen weiter um, betrachtete die beiden Gemälde, die an einer Wand hingen, und sah dann aus dem Fenster.

"Was siehst du?" fragte Mario und trat neben ihn.

"Eine wunderschöne Aussicht - guck mal, bis zum Fluss... Aber sonst nichts Interessantes."

Mario schmiegte sich für einen Moment einfach an Thomas. Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte Thomas ihm einen Arm um und zog ihn an sich.

"Es ist viel besser als beim letzten Mal", wisperte Mario.

"Du lernst schnell - und bist stark", bemerkte Thomas.

Mario lächelte. Es war schön, endlich mal nicht nur der junge und so schwache Vampir zu sein. Thomas wandte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn leicht.

"Sollen wir euch allein lassen?" fragte Luciano mit einem Grinsen.

"Ihr könnt gerne bleiben", grinste auch Thomas ihn an, dann ließ er Mario ein wenig los, hielt aber noch immer seine Hand. "Noch etwas Interessantes gefunden?"

Luciano schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht wirklich."

"Dann können wir auch weiter. Mario, weiter hier oben, oder sollen wir runtergehen?"

"Ich... lass uns hier oben weiter gucken", sagte Mario. "Dann sind wir damit fertig und können uns das nächste Mal auf den Keller konzentrieren."

"Und bis dahin habt ihr dann weiter geübt", nickt Luciano verstehend.

"Dann los", sagte Marc und ging zur Tür.

Hinter ihm folgte Luciano, Thomas und Mario gingen am Ende. Sie erkundeten weitere Räume - insgesamt zwölf - fanden aber nichts Außergewöhnliches. Lediglich konnte Luciano die Zeit, in der das Haus zuletzt bewohnt worden war, auf ca. 1910 eingrenzen. 

Es war früh am Morgen, als sie das Haus wieder verließen und für Marc und Thomas hieß das, dass sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Deutschland machen mussten. "Bis heute Abend", verabschiedete sich Mario und zog Thomas ganz fest in seine Arme.

"Bis später", lächelte Thomas. Mario küsste ihn noch einmal zärtlich, dann ließ er ihn los und blickte ihm nach.


	29. Begegnung mit den Alten

Mario hatte eine Nachricht von Federico erhalten, dass er ihn, Thomas und Marc am Abend im Clanhaus erwartete. Die Alten waren nun vollzählig in Florenz angekommen und wollten die Neuzugänge kennenlernen. Er wurde sehr nervös, als er die Karte gelesen hatte. Die Alten wollten sie sehen und kennenlernen. Er wusste noch immer nicht, was sie erwartete. Luciano hatte gemeint, es würde schon alles gut werden, aber trotzdem... Schließlich war Luciano ebenfalls ein wenig nervös gewesen bei dem Gedanken an die Alten. Wenigstens würde Jakob auch dabei sein.

Er war zwar kein offizielles Clanmitglied und würde es auch nie werden, aber er war ein Freund des Clans, und das war wohl kein großer Unterschied. Außerdem hatte er quasi die Rolle als Thomas Meister übernommen und hatte allein deshalb schon ein Anrecht darauf, bei seinem Schützling zu sein. Ungeduldig wartete Mario in seiner Wohnung auf Thomas und Marc

Endlich fühlte er, wie Thomas sich näherte. Als er nur noch wenige Kilometer von der Stadtgrenze entfernt war, spürte er auch Marc. Wenige Minuten später schloss Thomas die Wohnungstür auf.

"So nervös?", fragte er leise und zog Mario gleich fest in die Arme.

Mario drängte sich an ihn. "Ich wünschte, das Treffen läge schon hinter uns."

"So schlimm wird es bestimmt nicht."

"Das weißt du nicht."

"Nein, aber du weißt auch nicht, dass es so schlimm wird wie du befürchtest."

"Ihr... wir kriegen das schon hin", sagte Marc. Aber auch er hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl.

"Wollen wir los? Federico hat uns eingeladen, aber ohne Zeitangabe."

"Ja, dann sollten wir sofort gehen", nickte Thomas.

Mario nickte leicht, küsste ihn noch einmal und griff dann seine Hand. Gemeinsam mit Marc machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Clanhaus.

Sie hatten kaum an die Tür des Palazzos geklopft, da öffnete Giovanni die Tür. "Kommen Sie rein. Der Maestro erwartet Sie vorläufig im Salon."

Mario nickte leicht und folgte Giovanni dann zum Salon. "Wie schön, da seid ihr", begrüßte Federico sie.

"Federico, hallo", grüßte Thomas ihn und sah sich um. Jakob saß auf einem Sessel, und neben ihm stand Eleonore.

"Ihr seid nervös", stellte Federico fest.

"Ja - ist das nicht verständlich?", fragte Mario nach.

"Natürlich. Aber Luciano hat euch gut vorbereitet."

"Ich hoffe, das reicht auch."

"Ihr seid erst wenige Tage hier im Clan, ein paar Wissenslücken werden euch nicht schaden", sagte Federico. "Bleibt einfach ruhig, höflich und antwortet so ehrlich wie möglich ohne alles zu verraten."

Thomas nickte. "Das schaffen wir schon."

"Und wenn möglich, vermeiden wir das Thema Sinibaldus komplett", fuhr Federico fort.

"Das hat Luciano auch schon gesagt."

Federico lächelte leicht. "Gut. Dann lasst uns nach unten in den Versammlungsraum gehen."

Neugierig folgten die drei jungen Vampire ihm, den Abschluss bildeten Jakob und Eleonore. Federico führte sie nach unten. Der Versammlungsraum befand sich auf der Ebene zwischen Marcs Zimmer und Nicolaos momentanem Aufenthaltsort. Thomas konnte ihn spüren und er erschauerte. Mario legte ihm sofort eine Hand auf den Rücken um ihm so Ruhe und Stärke zu geben.

"Nicolaos spielt heute noch keine Rolle", sagte Federico leise. "Heute lernt ihr nur die Alten kennen."

Nicht ganz überzeugt nickte Thomas, dann öffnete Federico die Tür. Sofort spürte Thomas die Anwesenheit von mehreren Vampiren. Starken Vampiren. Vampiren, die ihn irgendwie ängstigten.

Federico sagte etwas auf Italienisch, ehe er ins Deutsche wechselte. "Unsere jungen Freunde beherrschen unsere Sprache noch nicht so fließend, deshalb sollten wir unsere Unterhaltung in ihrer Sprache führen."

Erst dann holte er die drei in das Zimmer. Sofort sah Thomas sich kurz um. Der Raum war ein typischer Besprechungsraum, wenn auch ziemlich antik: ein großer, dunkelbrauner Tisch stand in der Mitte, darum ähnlich alte und bequem wirkende Stühle, an einer Wand hing eine große Tafel. Am Tisch saßen fünf Vampire, die wirkten, als wären sie zwischen vierzig und sechzig Jahre alt.

Aber sie waren älter. Viel, viel älter. Das spürte er deutlich. Er ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über die Vampire wandern. Zwei Frauen, drei Männer, alle schienen südländischer Herkunft zu sein, und alle waren edel, aber nicht ganz modern gekleidet.

"Meine Freunde", sagte Federico. "Dies sind Thomas, Mario und Marc."

Die drei nickten höflich und lächelten die Vampire etwas unsicher an.

"Jakob kennen die meisten von euch", fuhr Federico fort.

Einhelliges Nicken von vier der Vampire, lediglich eine Frau schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Jakob ist seit langer Zeit ein Freund des Clans", sagte Federico. "Heute ist er hier, da er - auch wenn er ihn nicht selbst erschaffen hat - Thomas Meister ist."

Einen Moment war es ruhig, dann stellte die Frau, die Jakob noch nicht kannte, eine Frage. "Wer hat Thomas geschaffen?"

"Nicolaos", sagte Federico.

"Wir hatten es ihm nicht erlaubt!", setzte sich ein anderer Vampir, einer mit schwarzen, langen Haaren, auf.

"Nein, und deshalb seid ihr hier", sagte Federico. "Nicolaos muss für sein Vergehen bestraft werden. Er hat nicht nur ohne Erlaubnis einen Menschen verwandelt, sonder er hat seinen Zögling auch schutzlos zurückgelassen. Er wollte, dass Thomas stirbt."

Erschrocken sah die zweite Frau Thomas an. "So einen hübschen Jungen?"

"Thomas hatte Glück, dass Jakob ihn gefunden hat", sagte Federico.

"Deswegen bist du sein Meister", nickte die erste Vampirin.

Jakob nickte leicht.

"Warum seid ihr erst jetzt hergekommen?", stellte ein düster wirkender Vampir mit eingefallenen Wangen eine wichtige Frage.

"Nun, das ist eine lange Geschichte Domenico", sagte Federico. "Eine Geschichte, die leichter im Sitzen erzählt ist", fügte er hinzu und bedeutete den drei jungen Vampiren sich an den Tisch zu setzen. Er selbst flüsterte Eleonore kurz etwas ins Ohr und nahm dann ebenfalls Platz, während sie aus dem Raum schlüpfte.

Dann erzählten Jakob und Thomas, wie sie zusammengefunden hatten, und schließlich auch, wie Mario verwandelt worden war. Man konnte deutlich sehen, dass Domenico mit dem Verlauf der ganzen Geschichte nicht einverstanden war. Der Blick seiner grauen Augen wurde immer düsterer. Schließlich endete Thomas mit einer kurzen Erwähnung des Kampfes mit Marc, der ihn zu Marcs Meister gemacht hatte.

Stille herrschte, als Thomas zu Ende erzählt hatte. Weder Mario noch Thomas trauten sich, den Alten in die Augen zu sehen und musterten stattdessen die Tischplatte vor sich 

"Und du bist... noch keine Hundert!", kam es recht empört von einer der Vampirinnen.

Thomas zuckte ein wenig zusammen, sagte aber nichts.

"Isabella, die beiden lieben sich", versuchte Federico sie zu beruhigen. "Thomas hätte Mario nicht sterben lassen können."

"Als ob es das besser macht", knurrte Domenico.

"Was... hätte ich machen sollen?", wagte Thomas zu fragen.

"Man hätte dich gar nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen dürfen", sagte Isabella. "Man sieht ja, was für Dummheiten dann passieren. Ein Kind verwandelt jemanden und dann kämpft er auch noch mit einem anderen Vampir!"

"Aber es ist alles gut ausgegangen", warf Jakob dazwischen. "Natürlich kann so etwas schief gehen, aber ich wusste von Anfang an, dass ich Thomas vertrauen kann. Er hat viel Kontakt zu den Menschen und hat sich von Anfang an an alle Regeln gehalten."

"Viel Kontakt zu Menschen", wiederholte Domenico.

"Ja, in diesem Fall ist es die einzig vernünftige Entscheidung gewesen. Er wurde ungefragt verwandelt und wäre sicher zu einer Gefahr geworden, wenn er nicht die Stabilität seiner Familie gehabt hätte."

"Nun jetzt ist das nicht mehr der Fall und damit sollte das aufhören", sagte Isabella. "Die drei müssen unter die Obhut des Clans gestellt werden und neuen Meistern zugewiesen werden."

Erschrocken sah Marc sie an. "Das... bitte, nicht", murmelte er.

"Keiner von euch ist reif genug ein Meister zu sein", sagte Isabella. "Man sollte sie trennen und Vampiren übergeben, die schon Zöglinge hatten. Silvan würde sich bestimmt gern um einen von ihnen kümmern. Und da er sich im Moment in Argentinien befindet, wäre er damit auch weit genug weg um diese... ungesunden Bande zu lösen."

Thomas fühlte, wie in Marc die Angst anstieg. "Jakob", murmelte er. "Jakob war so etwas wie unser Meister, in den letzten Jahren. Es hat alles gut geklappt. Wir haben nie Ärger gemacht - keiner von uns."

"Es gibt nicht ohne Grund Regeln", sagte Domenico. "Isabella hat recht. Die drei müssen getrennt werden und neue Meister bekommen."

"Man kann einen Meister nicht einfach so wechseln", widersprach Marc ihm. "Auch dafür gibt es Regeln. Und wir haben uns an alle gehalten."

Mario saß wie erstarrt neben Thomas. Trennen. Sie wollten ihn von Thomas trennen! Allein der Gedanke war unerträglich - er brauchte Thomas doch, und Thomas brauchte ihn.

"Ich denke, wir beruhigen uns jetzt alle", sagte Federico beschwichtigend. Er sah zur Tür, die nur Sekunden später von Giovanni geöffnet wurde. Eleonore trat mit einem Tablett ein. Darauf standen kostbare Weinkelche und drei Flaschen. Ohne etwas zu sagen deckte sie auf und servierte das Blut.

Nicht mal der Geruch des Bluts ließ Mario seine Panik vergessen. Er konnte jetzt nichts trinken. Nicht jetzt, wo man ihn von Thomas trennen wollte. Und jetzt konnte auch Thomas ihn nicht beruhigen, denn er selbst war ebenso aufgewühlt.

"Wenn du möchtest, wird einer meiner Zöglinge sich um den Jungen kümmern", sagte Domenico zu Federico. Mit dem "Jungen" war ganz offenbar Mario gemeint. "Eine starke Hand wird ihm gut tun."

Ohne darüber nachzudenken stand Mario auf. "Nein."

Auch Thomas stand auf und griff nach Marios Hand. "Niemand wird uns trennen. Niemals."

"Das habt ihr nicht zu entscheiden", erklärte Domenico hart.

"Aber du auch nicht", sagte Federico ruhig.

"Nein, wir entscheiden das zusammen. Aber dass das geändert werden muss, da sind wir uns doch einig."

Federico schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe genug Zeit mit den beiden verbracht und sehe keinen Grund für eine Änderung."

Dankbar sah Mario ihn an.

"Ich weiß, dass dies alles sehr... ungewöhnlich ist", fuhr Federico fort. "Aber wir sind uns doch hoffentlich einig, dass nicht die drei ein Problem sind, sondern Nicolaos, der den Stein erst ins Rollen gebracht hat."

"Ja, aber der Fehler, den Nicolaos gemacht hat, muss wieder ausgebügelt werden."

"Das hat Jakob doch schon gemacht", sagte Federico.

"Indem er die Kinder hat machen lassen, was sie wollten?", schnaubte die Vampirin, deren Namen sie noch nicht kannten.

"Die drei wären nicht hier, wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre", sagte Federico. "Und auch wenn sie nicht alle Regeln kannten, haben sie sich ganz instinktiv an die wichtigsten gehalten. Sie trinken kein Blut von Menschen."

"Sie erschaffen einfach neue Vampire!", widersprach die Vampirin.

"Guilia, es wurde ein neuer Vampir erschaffen, und das aus einer Notsituation heraus."

"Und wer hat ihn bewacht? Wer hat ihn erzogen? Ihn mit den Regeln und den Hierarchien vertraut gemacht?"

"Da sie bisher keine Clanmitglieder waren, gab es keine Hierarchien für sie. Und jetzt da sie hier sind, hat ihr Unterricht schon begonnen."

Domenico stand auf. "Und dafür sollten sie neuen Meistern unterstellt werden. Strengen Meistern, die alles wieder gerade rücken können."

"Setz dich, Domenico", sagte Federico.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann befolgte Domenico den Befehl.

"Thomas, Mario bitte setzt euch auch wieder", bat Federico. Thomas nickte leicht, und beide nahmen wieder Platz.

"Gut und jetzt beruhigen wir uns alle", sagte Federico und sah die Alten der Reihe nach an. "Ich habe euch nicht hier her gebeten, um über Thomas, Mario und Marc zu entscheiden. Es geht einzig und allein um Nicolaos."

"Dann werden wir an einem zweiten Termin über die drei urteilen", bestimmte der Vampir mit den schwarzen, langen Haaren.

"Nein", sagte Federico fest.

"Aber natürlich", war Isabella geradezu entsetzt über die Antwort.

"Isabella, diese Angelegenheit geht dich nichts an. Ich habe entschlossen, die drei im Clan willkommen zu heißen und zwar so, wie sie sind. Sie lernen fleißig und es gibt absolut keinen Grund an der jetzigen Situation etwas zu ändern."

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis die Vampire nach und nach nickten. Domenico bestand aber darauf, "wir erwarten regelmäßige Berichte und werden das genau beobachten."

"Es ist ja schon verwunderlich, wie aktiv du plötzlich wieder am Clangeschehen teilnimmst", konnte sich Eleonore eine kleine Spitze nicht verkneifen.

"Es geht um die weitere Existenz des Clans!", behauptete Domenico.

"Also, Domenico, bitte", sagte Federico. "Du übertreibst mal wieder. Was denkst du, werden die drei schlimmes anstellen?"

"Sie sind völlig unkontrolliert!"

Mario sah Thomas an. Sie und unkontrolliert? Wenn die Situation nicht so erschreckend gewesen wäre, hätte er jetzt vermutlich herzhaft gelacht.

"Ich habe noch nie so dermaßen kontrollierte Jungvampire wie diese drei hier erlebt", erklärte Eleonore ernst. "Es gibt da eine Geschichte... Thomas war unterernährt, und Mario, damals noch ein Mensch, wollte ihn trinken lassen. Selbst da hat Thomas sich zurückgehalten, und selbst, als er dann getrunken hatte, war es nicht mehr als ein Liter."

Unwillkürlich sah Mario auf seine Hände. Vermutlich würden die Alten auch daran etwas schrecklich Verwerfliches finden und wieder fordern, dass man sie trennen müsste. Er hatte noch immer Angst, Panik, dass sie sich durchsetzen würden. Dass er Thomas die nächsten hundert, zweihundert Jahre nicht sehen würde.

"Ich denke, bei der restlichen Besprechung müsst ihr nicht mehr dabei sein", sagte Federico. "Bitte wartet in eurem Zimmer auf mich, ja?"

Thomas nickte leicht, dann sah er Mario und Marc an. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen standen sie alle drei gleichzeitig auf, verabschiedeten sich höflich und verschwanden.


	30. Angst vor der Trennung

Kaum waren sie aus der Tür zog Thomas Mario so fest an sich, wie es nur möglich war. Er hatte die ganze Zeit Marios Angst gespürt, und es hatte ihn zerrissen ihn nicht halten und beruhigen zu können. Doch jede Beeinflussung hätten die Vampire bemerkt und gegen sie ausgelegt. Am liebsten wäre er mit Mario aus dem Haus geflüchtet, weg aus Florenz und zu ihrer kleinen Hütte, wo sie in Sicherheit waren. Aber dann würden sie keine Chance haben - sie hatten ja sogar Nicolaos gefunden, irgendwo in Indien.

"Kommt, lasst uns hoch gehen", sagte Marc leise hinter ihnen.

"‘Tschuldige, ja", nickte Thomas, ließ Mario los und ging die Treppe hinauf. Sie alle waren erleichtert, als sie oben in Marios und Thomas Zimmer waren.

Sie setzten sich gemütlich auf das Bett, und Thomas zog Mario in seine Arme. "Federico wird sich durchsetzen."

"Warum wollen sie uns nur trennen?" wisperte Mario.

"Weil wir nicht nach ihren Regeln gespielt haben. Ich bin viel zu jung um euer Meister zu sein - und das bin ich ja auch nicht. Jedenfalls nicht richtig."

"Aber wir sind nicht unkontrolliert!"

"Nein", schüttelte Marc den Kopf. "Ihr seid die kontrolliertesten Vampire, die man sich vorstellen kann."

"Sie werden uns nicht trennen", sagte Thomas fest.

"Das denke ich auch nicht", überlegte Marc.

Mario sagte nichts, drängte sich aber wieder enger an Thomas. Marc zögerte kurz, dann zog er sein Handy heraus und schrieb eine kurze SMS.

"Was ist?" fragte Thomas.

"Ich hab Luciano hergerufen - ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung."

"Natürlich", sagte Thomas lächelnd. Wenig später klopfte es tatsächlich an der Tür.

"Komm rein", rief Thomas nach draußen. 

Schon öffnete sich die Tür, und Luciano betrat den Raum. "Alles okay bei euch?"

"Sie wollen uns trennen", flüsterte Mario.

"Euch trennen?", fragte Luciano überrascht nach. 

Thomas nickte und erzählte knapp, wie das Treffen gelaufen war. 

"Das hätte ich nicht erwartet", meinte Luciano.

"Wir auch nicht..."

"Und... das steht schon fest?"

"Federico sagt, dass das nicht nötig wäre, aber... wir haben trotzdem Angst davor."

"Federico wird sich durchsetzen."

"Meinst du?"

"Er ist der Clanführer. Oft lässt er die anderen bestimmen - oder mitbestimmen. Aber bei so etwas nicht."

"Bist du dir ganz sicher?" fragte Marc.

"Sehr sicher. Er mag euch, er mochte euch vom ersten Tag an. Er wird alles tun um Schaden von euch abzuwenden."

Thomas fühlte, wie Mario sich langsam ein wenig entspannte. Er wagte noch immer nicht in seinen Geist einzudringen, also mussten Berührungen und Worte reichen.

"Möchtet ihr einen Moment allein sein?" fragte Luciano.

Thomas sah Mario kurz an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Es ist schön, dass du hier bist."

"Ich hab das Gefühl, als hätte ich euch nicht gut genug vorbereitet", sagte Luciano zerknirscht.

"Oh doch, das hast du. Wir sind kaum zu Wort gekommen, sie waren von Anfang an darauf hinaus, dass wir zu jung sind - und Meister brauchen. Die hart durchgreifen. Was hättest du da vorbereiten können?", fragte Thomas nach.

"Ich hab euch zu wenig über sie erzählt. Ich meine, gut kenne ich sie auch nicht, aber..."

"Ich wüsste nicht, was du uns noch hättest erzählen sollen."

"Du hast keine Schuld", sagte Mario leise. "Damit konnte doch niemand rechnen..."

Nicht ganz überzeugt nickte Luciano. "Wenn ich irgendwas für euch tun kann..."

"Du bist hier, das hilft", meinte Thomas.

"Und sonst etwas...?"

"Bleib einfach hier, bis Federico kommt."

"Natürlich."

Erschöpft lehnte sich Mario wieder eng an Thomas und schloss die Augen. Eine Weile saß Luciano einfach dabei, dann begann er sich leise mit Marc zu unterhalten. Beruhigt, dass Marc so beschäftigt war, schloss auch Thomas für eine Weile die Augen.

Irgendwann wurden sie durch ein Klopfen aus ihrer Ruhe gerissen. Die Tür öffnete sich und Federico betrat das Zimmer. Nervös setzte sich Mario auf. "Bleibt sitzen", sagte Federico und lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch. "Nun, ehrlich gesagt hat mich das eben genauso überrascht wie euch."

Thomas nickte leicht. "Luciano hatte uns schon ein wenig vorbereitet, aber das war... heftig."

Federico seufzte. "Vermutlich hätte ich es ahnen müssen..."

"Möglich, aber das ist nicht wichtig. Wichtiger ist... was ist rausgekommen? Wollen sie uns noch immer trennen?"

"Domenico und Isabella ja, aber das ist nicht ihre Entscheidung."

"Wessen Entscheidung ist es denn?", wollte Mario wissen.

"Meine. Ich bin Clanführer. Die Alten haben hier keine Entscheidungsgewalt, nicht bei so etwas."

Erleichtert nickte Mario. "Und... gibt es irgendwelche... Auflagen?"

"Macht einen Bogen um Domenico und Isabella", sagte Federico.

"Auf jeden Fall", nickte Marc.

"Und alles weitere... ihr kennt die Regeln und ihr befolgt sie. Das ist für mich das Wichtigste."

"Das haben wir immer getan - okay, mit einer Ausnahme - und werden es auch weiter tun."

"Das weiß ich."

"Und... habt ihr über Nicolaos gesprochen?", wollte Luciano wissen.

"Nun, wir haben zumindest damit angefangen", sagte Federico. "Die Gemüter waren ein bisschen... erhitzt."

"Unseretwegen - oder wegen Nicolaos?"

"Beides", sagte Federico ehrlich.

Mario nickte. "Und... jetzt geht es im Nicolaos?"

"Wir werden morgen in Ruhe darüber reden und ich hoffe, dass wir dann übermorgen die Verhandlung führen können", sagte Federico. "Ihr könnt für heute nach Hause gehen und auch morgen braucht ihr nicht dabei zu sein."

Dankbar nickte Thomas. "Ich möchte Nicolaos gerne etwas aus dem Weg gehen", gestand er.

"Das kann ich verstehen. Aber am Verhandlungstag müsst ihr dabei sein."

"Ja, das ist klar“, nickte Thomas. "Das werden wir auch schaffen."

"Etwas anderes hätte ich auch nicht erwartet. Und jetzt ab mit euch. Ihr könnt alle ein bisschen Ruhe vertragen."

"Das ist wahr - danke. Wir sehen uns dann übermorgen."

"Bis dann", sagte Federico. Er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum.

"Lass uns gehen", bat Mario leise. Thomas antwortete, indem er aufstand und Mario mit sich zog. Marc und Luciano folgten ihnen.

"Wollt ihr mit zu uns kommen?", fragte Thomas. "Wir können uns da gemütlich machen."

"Gern", sagten die beiden.

"Dann kommt mit", meinte Thomas und verließ das Zimmer. Sie beeilten sich, und auch wenn sich nicht in Vampirgeschwindigkeit liefen, waren sie bald an Marios Wohnung.

"Ich bin so froh, wenn das Thema Nicolas erledigt ist und die Alten wieder weg sind", murmelte Mario.

"Ein paar Tage wird das noch dauern", meinte Luciano. "Aber sie sind nur sehr selten da, wenn es euch beruhigt. Vielleicht alles zehn oder zwanzig Jahre."

"Na super. Das ist noch viel zu häufig, wenn du mich fragst."

"Das nächste Mal seid ihr schon alteingesessene Clanmitglieder."

"Ich hab das Gefühl, diese Domenico wird das nie so sehen", sagte Thomas.

"Das nächste Mal seid ihr nicht mehr interessant."

"Du warst nicht dabei..."

"Nein, und ich bin auch froh darüber. Die fünf können... beängstigend sein."

"Wir wissen nicht mal die Namen von allen", murmelte Mario.

"Oh, haben sie sich euch nicht vorgestellt? Na gut, dann hole ich das mal nach", beschloss Luciano. "Also, erstmal Domenico. Der wirkt immer total düster und macht einem Angst. Dann Ottaviano, Italiener mit hellbraunen Haaren. Und Amadeo, das ist der mit den langen Haaren. Und dann noch Isabella und Giulia. Isabella trägt immer sehr feine und elegante Kleidung, Guilia legt viel Wert auf Schmuck."

"Domenico und Isabella waren sofort gegen uns", sagte Mario.

"Sie sind sehr, sehr konservativ und streng. Wenn es nach ihnen ginge, würde sich die ganze Welt niemals ändern."

"Aber sie ändert sich nun einmal und ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie mir Thomas weg nehmen."

"Nein, und das musst du auch nicht. Federico leitet den Clan, auch wenn Domenico und Isabella das nicht recht ist."

"Immerhin haben sie das mit Sinibaldus nicht rausbekommen", sagte Thomas.

"Das ist auch gut so. Giulia und Ottaviano sind noch ein wenig aufgeschlossener, aber die anderen drei..."

"Hassen uns.“

"Nein. Aber sie würden euch am liebsten so erziehen, wie man Vampire vor tausend Jahren erzogen hat. Also so, wie Sinibaldus", erklärte Luciano.

"Na super", murmelte Marc.

"Sie werden ihren Willen nicht durchsetzen. Jakob ist Thomas' Meister, und Thomas ist euer Meister, und daran wird sich nichts ändern."

"Hoffentlich."

"Federico wird das verhindern", da war Luciano sich sicher. "Federico mag euch, und er wird nicht zulassen, dass so etwas wie bei Sinibaldus wieder passiert."

"Das kannst du nicht wissen. Wenn die Alten was wollen, dann setzen sie sich durch. Sie sind viel stärker als jeder von uns", sagte Marc düster.

"Sie sind stärker, aber auch sie halten sich an die Hierarchie. Und in der steht Federico über ihnen. Sie haben damals wohl freiwillig auf die Führung des Clans verzichtet."

"Und wenn sie die Führung nun zurückhaben wollen?" fragte Mario leise.

"Dafür ist es zu spät. Außerdem leben sie viel zu zurückgezogen."

"Jetzt genug damit", sagte Thomas und versuchte seine Ruhe nicht nur auf Mario, sondern auch auf Marc zu übertragen. "Federico hat uns doch gesagt, dass alles so bleibt. Und ich glaube ihm."

"Man kann sich immer auf ihn verlassen", bestätigte Luciano.

"Und wenn wir Glück haben, dann werden wir den Alten eh nur noch einmal begegnen", sagte Thomas.

"Genau, bei der Urteilsverkündung. Und da werden sie auf eurer Seite stehen, denn das, was Nicolaos getan hat - das ist eine Grausamkeit ohne Gleichen."

"Und morgen machen wir uns einfach einen ganz ruhigen und entspannten Abend", sagte Thomas.

"Ich... ich werde wohl in Gladbach bleiben", überlegte Marc. "Muss mich da morgen Abend sehen lassen."

"Treffen wir uns dann in unserer Hütte?" fragte Mario Thomas.

Thomas nickte. "Wir brauchen die Auszeit wohl auch mal."

"Eure Hütte?" fragte Luciano.

"Wir haben einen... Rückzugsort, ein Geschenk von Jakob. Zwischen München und Florenz."

"Ah, praktisch, dann müsst ihr nicht immer die ganze Strecke laufen."

"Ja, und es ist einfach ruhig und... sehr einfach dort."

"Also perfekt zum abschalten nach dem ganzen Trubel."

"Genau", lächelte Thomas.

"Ich finde, das ist ein guter Plan", sagte Luciano.

"Ja, es wird uns allen gut tun", meinte Marc.

"Habt ihr euch schon überlegt, wann wir das nächste Mal zu dem Haus gehen?" fragte Luciano.

"Wenn das mit Nicolaos geklärt ist", bat Mario. "Sonst wird das zu viel. Oder wird das noch lange dauern?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich hab so eine Verhandlung auch noch nie erlebt", sagte Luciano schulterzuckend.

"Also... wollen wir dann nächste Woche wieder in das Haus?"

"Ja. Und wir sollten Jakob und Federico bitten, dass sie uns vielleicht begleiten", sagte Mario.

Luciano nickte leicht. "Und bis dahin noch üben, okay?"

"Klar. Und gestern ging es ja auch schon ganz gut", sagte Mario.

"Ja, und das nächste Mal schaffst du das auch im Erdgeschoss", war Luciano sich sicher.

"Wir müssen aber nach unten", sagte Mario. "In den Keller."

"Ich weiß. Aber du solltest es nicht überstürzen. Wir fangen da an, wo es für dich am leichteten ist und arbeiten uns dann voran."

"Luciano hat damit völlig recht", sagte Thomas sofort. "Wir lassen uns soviel Zeit damit, wie nötig ist."

Nicht ganz zufrieden nickte Mario, er war einfach neugierig, was sie im Keller vorfinden würden.

"Es bringt doch nichts, wenn du dich in Gefahr begibst", sagte Thomas sanft.

"Ich weiß ja", knurrte Mario leise. "Trotzdem..."

Thomas lächelte leicht und küsste Mario auf die Wange. "Wenn du weiter so schnell lernst, dann müssen wir nicht mehr lange warten."

"Ich werd weiter üben", versprach Mario.

Marc warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Thomas, ich glaube wir müssen langsam los."

Thomas nickte leicht. "Kommst du alleine zurecht?", fragte er Mario leise.

"Muss ich wohl", grinste Mario schief.

"Wenn was ist, dann melde dich", bat Thomas und küsste ihn zärtlich.

"Mach ich", versprach Mario.

Es fiel Thomas schwer sich von Mario zu lösen, aber sie mussten wirklich los. "Also... bis heute Abend..."

"Bis heute Abend." Damit machte er sich los, sah kurz zu Marc, und ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen verließen die beiden die Wohnung.


	31. Verhandlungsauftakt

Die Nacht, die Thomas und Mario in der Hütte verbrachten, tat ihnen beiden mehr als gut. Endlich mal wieder waren sie nur für sich. Natürlich schafften sie es nicht völlig abzuschalten, schließlich lauerte die Verhandlung von Nicolaos ja in greifbarer Nähe. Dennoch wurde ihr Verbindung wieder gestärkt, und Mario fühlte die Stärke, die Thomas ihm gab, wieder intensiver.

Am nächsten Abend, dem Abend der Verhandlung, kam Thomas schon so früh wie möglich nach Florenz. Er hatte es als Notfall angesehen und seinen Trainer beeinflusst, damit er ihn frühzeitig gehen ließ. Nun mussten sie nur noch auf Marc warten, der aber versprochen hatte auch eher zu kommen.

Sie hatten sich in Lucianos Wohnung getroffen, und zunächst saßen sie zu dritt zusammen, ließen sich ein Glas Wildschweinblut schmecken und unterhielten sich um sich abzulenken. Als Marc schließlich eintraf, stieg die Nervosität bei ihnen allen deutlich an.

"Es ist spät genug, wir sollten langsam in den Palazzo gehen", beschloss Luciano schließlich.

Mario schluckte mühsam. Er hatte schreckliche Angst davor. Sowohl vor Nicolaos, als auch vor den fünf alten Vampiren.

"Federico ist da", beruhigte ihn Luciano, dem das nicht entgangen war. "Es wird euch nichts passieren."

"Und Jakob ist auch da", sagte Thomas.

"Ja, genau - keiner wird euch was tun."

Mario nickte leicht, er versuchte Luciano zu vertrauen.

"Und jetzt los. Wir sollten auf keinen Fall zu spät kommen", sagte Luciano.

Mario griff unwillkürlich zu Thomas' Hand und folgte Luciano aus der Wohnung. Marc folgte ihnen.

Wenig später standen sie vor dem Eingang zum Palazzo, und Giovanni öffnete ihnen die Tür. "Die Herrschaften befinden sich schon im Verhandlungsraum."

"Ist das gut oder schlecht?" fragte Mario.

"Ihr seid nicht zu spät", sagte Giovanni nur.

"Weißt du, ob ich dazustoßen darf?" fragte Luciano Giovanni.

"Die Verhandlung steht allen Clanmitgliedern offen."

"Schön. Dann bring ich euch nach unten", sagte Luciano zu den dreien. Nervs sahen die anderen drei ihn an und folgten ihm dann in nach unten in den Keller, in dem sich auch das Verließ befand.

Vor einer dunklen Tür standen zwei schwarzgekleidete Vampire, die sie noch nicht kannten. Luciano nickte ihnen zu und der rechte öffnete ihnen die Tür. Unsicher betraten Mario, Marc und Thomas den Raum, hinter ihnen folgte Luciano. Der Raum war wirklich wie ein Gerichtssaal: Auf einem Podest aus dunklem Holz saß Federico, flankiert von den fünf Ältesten.

Federico lächelte sie an. "Schön, dass ihr da seid."

"Buonasera", grüßen die drei höflich. Federico wies auf eine Bank auf der linke Seite des Raumes, mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Schnell gingen sie dorthin und setzten sich.

Alle schwiegen, bis die Tür sich wieder öffnete, und die beiden Türstehervampire führten Nicolaos in den Raum. Thomas versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihn Nicolaos Anblick ängstigte. Mario griff nach seiner Hand und versuchte auch seinen Geist zu beruhigen.

"Nicolaos, du weißt, warum du hier bist", sagte Federico.

"Weil dieses Stück", er sah kurz zu Thomas, "auf einmal aufgetaucht ist."

"Dein Zögling", sagte Federico. "Den du allein gelassen hast."

"Ich habe keinen Zögling."

"Aber du hast einen erschaffen", sagte Isabella kalt. "Ohne Erlaubnis. Du hast einen unkontrollierten Vampir auf die Welt losgelassen."

"Er hätte gar nicht existieren dürfen. Ein paar Stunden länger, und das Ding hätte nicht überlebt. Und alles wäre gut gewesen."

"Er hat einen Namen, Nicolaos", sagte Federico. "Er heißt Thomas."

"Es hätte keinen Namen gebraucht, wenn der sich nicht eingemischt hätte!", sah er zu Jakob.

"Was hat dich eigentlich auf diese... wahnsinnige Idee gebracht, einen Zögling zu erschaffen, wenn du ihn dann doch nicht wolltest?" fragte Amadeo.

"Ich wollte sehen, wie es ist. Es war ein Experiment. Ein Tierversuch."

"Du mieses Stück!" fluchte Mario und sprang wütend auf.

"Bleib sitzen", bat Federico ruhig. Thomas griff schnell nach Marios Hand und zog ihn wieder neben sich.

Federico nickte nur leicht, und auch die anderen Vampire vorne schienen es ihm durchgehen zu lassen. Allerdings warf ihnen Domenico einen düsteren Blick zu.

"Scusi", entschuldigte sich Mario und sah Domenico dabei an.

Der alte Vampir schnaubte, dann wandte er sich Nicolaos zu. "Warum hast du dein Experiment nicht beseitigt, wenn du es doch nicht wolltest? Warum hast du einen grade verwandelten Vampir allein da liegen lassen?"

"Er hätte sich kurz darauf von selbst beseitigt - da muss ich mir doch nicht noch die Finger schmutzig machen."

"Als ob dich das je gestört hätte", sagte Ottaviano.

"Es hatte geregnet", sagte Nicolaos, als würde das alles erklären.

"Und?" fragte Federico.

"Ich wollte weiter."

"Ach und wäre schönes Wetter gewesen, hättest du weiter mit Thomas gespielt?" fragte Federico spitz.

"Ich hätte noch ein bisschen mehr Spaß mit ihm haben können, ja. Aber beim nächsten Mal..."

"Beim nächsten Mal?"

Nicolaos zuckte mit den Schultern. "War schon interessant..."

"Was hättest du denn mit deinem gerade erschaffenen Zögling angestellt, wenn du nicht so viel Angst vor ein bisschen Wasser gehabt hättest?" fragte Isabella.

"Ein bisschen experimentiert", überlegte Nicolaos. "Wissenschaftliche Studien."

"Oh, du bist also Wissenschaftler! Das ist eine Neuigkeit, die du bisher gut vor uns verborgen hast", sagte Amadeo spöttisch. "Erleuchte uns doch bitte, um was für Studien handelt es sich?"

"Alles mögliche. Wie lange kann ein neu erschaffener Vampir in der Sommersonne überleben? Wie viel Blut kann er verlieren? Wie lange dauert es, bis etwas nachwächst?"

"Du Bestie!" rief Mario und wollte erneut aufspringen und sich auf Nicolaos stürzen. Thomas hielt ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück, bevor sie sich wieder Ärger von Domenico einhandelten. Nicolaos sah zu ihnen und grinste. Es war offensichtlich, dass er Mario provozieren wollte.

"Setz dich", bat Thomas ihn leise und beeinflusste ihn ein wenig, indem er ihm etwas Ruhe gab. Mario presste die Lippen zusammen, setzte sich aber.

Zumindest wies Federico jetzt Nicolaos zurecht. "Wenn du so weiter machst, wird deine Strafe verdoppelt." Die fünf Ältesten nickten. Das beruhigte Mario so weit, dass er wieder langsam durchatmen konnte.

Federico holte tief Luft. "Also, ich denke wir alle haben genug von Nicolaos gehört."

Erleichtert sah Mario Federico an. Er wusste zwar nicht, wie es weitergehen würde, aber solange Nicolaos weg war, würde es besser werden. "Christoph, Philippe, bringt Nicolaos zurück in sein Zimmer, während wir hier beraten, was wir mit ihm machen", sagte Federico zu den beiden Vampiren, die vorhin an der Tür gewartet hatten.

Wortlos nahmen sie Nicolaos zwischen sich und brachten hin raus. Wie befreit atmete Thomas auf, als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. Federico sah ihn kurz an, dann bedeutete er Jakob sich neben ihn zu setzen.

Jakob stand auf und setzte sich neben Thomas und Mario. Sofort fühlten beide, dass es ihnen besser ging. "Jakob, der Clan dankt dir, dass du dich um Thomas gekümmert hast. Und ihn und die seinen gerettet hast und für sie da gewesen bist", erklärte Federico ernst.

"Mario und Thomas sind gute Vampire", sagte Jakob.

"Sie sind erstaunlich beherrscht für ihr Alter", gestand Giulia ein.

"Das sind sie", nickte Federico.

"Vielleicht hast du doch recht, es so zu lassen wie es ist."

Mario sah mit großen Augen auf. Hatte er das grade wirklich gehört. Nun, Giulia war offenbar keine der Vampire gewesen, die ihre Beziehung mit allen Mitteln beenden wollte, aber trotzdem war das wohl ein gutes Zeichen.

"Das wird sich erst noch zeigen", sagte Domenico.

"Aber so lange können wir ja abwarten", meinte Federico. "Und uns jetzt mal auf Nicolaos konzentrieren."

"Er ist ganz offensichtlich geistesgestört", sagte Amadeo kopfschüttelnd.

"Ja, das ist eindeutig", nickte Federico. "Ich habe so ein Verhalten noch nie erlebt."

"Wir müssen ihn aus dem Verkehr ziehen."

"Ja, auf jeden Fall. Er bricht jegliche Regeln und fühlt sich auch noch im Recht", nickte der Vampir mit den hellbraunen Haaren, Ottaviano.

"Was schlagt ihr also vor?" fragte Federico und sah die Alten der Reihe nach an.

"Zwei Sachen", überlegte Amadeo, "wir müssen ihn bestrafen, und wir müssen die Menschen und Vampire vor ihm schützen."

"Wir sollten ihn einfach umbringen", sagte Domenico.

"Wir haben noch nie einen Vampir umgebracht", erinnerte ihn Federico.

"Wir hatten auch noch nie so einen wie ihn hier."

"Okay, dann nehmen wir deinen Vorschlag auf. Eleonore, bitte notiere das. Andere Vorschläge?"

"Wir könnten ihn einsperren", sagte Amadeo.

"Aber nicht hier im Clanhaus", bat Guilia.

"Nein", sagte auch Federico sofort. "Hier würde sich niemand mehr sicher fühlen können."

Dankbar nickte Guilia. Nach und nach kamen weitere Vorschläge - im Himalaya vergraben und in 200 Jahren wieder rausholen, Zähne ziehen, auch eine Gehirnwäsche, bei der seine gesamte Erinnerung gelöscht und seine Persönlichkeit verändert werden würde, notierte Eleonore.

Mario und Thomas zuckten immer wieder zusammen, als die Vorschläge genannt wurden. Einer war schlimmer als der vorherige, und es wurden immer mehr. "Das... meinen die doch nicht ernst, oder?" wisperte Thomas irgendwann Jakob ins Ohr.

"Doch, meinen sie. Du darfst hier nicht mit menschlichen Maßstäben denken."

"Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich mich gleich übergeben muss", murmelte Mario.

"Wenn man die Ewigkeit als Maßstab sieht, dann ist es nicht mehr so grausam."

"Außerdem ist Nicolaos böse", sagte Luciano leise.

Mario nickte leicht, wenn auch nicht ganz überzeugt.

"Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, dann ist das hier vorbei", sagte Jakob beruhigend.

"Noch heute?"

Jakob sah zu den Vampiren und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Es ist eine ernste Sache, die gut überlegt werden muss. Aber ich denke Federico wird euch bald nach Hause schicken."

"Hoffentlich."

"Ganz bestimmt."

In der Tat mussten sie nicht mehr lange aushalten, dann sah Federico sie an. "Ich denke, die vier jungen Vampire können jetzt gehen."

"Ja du hast recht", nickte Amadeo. "So schnell werden wir wohl nicht zu einer Einigung kommen."

"Dann seid ihr hiermit entlassen. Wir werden euch zur Urteilsverkündung wieder herbestellen." Die vier jungen Vampire nickten, standen auf und verschwanden schnell aus dem Verhandlungszimmer.


	32. Neue Vampirbekannte

Draußen trafen sie auf Philippe und Christoph, die die Tür bewachten und sie freundlich anlächelten.

"Die Alten beraten noch?" fragte Philippe.

"Ja, das wird wohl auch noch dauern. Sie haben einige... unappetitliche Vorschläge für Bestrafungen eingebracht", erzählte Thomas.

"Kopf ab und gut ist", brummte Christoph.

"Wenn der nicht wieder anwächst - bei so einem alten Vampir", überlegte Philippe.

"Das wird ja immer gruseliger", sagte Mario schaudernd. "Nicolaos, der seinen Kopf unter dem Arm trägt. Oder noch schlimmer und es geht ihm so, wie dem Fast-Kopflosen-Nick bei Harry Potter!"

Christoph sah ihn fragend an, aber Philippe lachte. "Erklär ich dir später", versprach er. "Und Mario, ja, das wär schon gruselig."

Thomas lächelte leicht. "Ich glaube, das möchte ich wirklich nicht erleben."

"Ich denke, das wird uns auch erspart - der Vollzug geschieht normalerweise im Verborgenen", meinte Christoph.

"Passiert sowas öfter?" fragte Mario.

"Was denn zum Beispiel?" fragte Mario neugierig.

"Jemand, der einfach die Regeln bricht. Zu oft Menschen beeinflusst. Ohne zu fragen an ihnen... knabbert. Zu viele Menschen einweiht. Auch Diebstahl und so."

"Mhm... wie viele Menschen sind denn zu viele?"

"Kommt darauf an. Wer viel unter Menschen lebt, muss es einfach öfter machen um sich nicht zu verraten. Tust du es denn oft?"

"Nein. Aber es gibt schon Menschen, die von uns wissen."

"Viele Vampire haben Vertraute. Gerade die, die nur menschliches Blut trinken. Aber man muss einfach mit Fingerspitzengefühl rangehen."

"Das haben wir", sagte Thomas. "Es sind Freunde und Familie."

"Das ist schon in Ordnung."

Mario lächelte leicht.

"Die Familie ist gerade, wenn man jung ist, noch wichtig."

"Ihr meint, solange sie noch da ist", murmelte Thomas.

"Ja, wenn irgendwann zu viele verstorben sind, dann hält man sich automatisch eher an Vampire."

"Ich hoffe das dauert noch. Ich liebe meine Familie", sagte Thomas.

"Es tut jedes Mal weh, aber das kennst du ja auch schon. Aber es ist auch gut Familie zu haben, und ich will meine auch niemals hergeben."

"Dann habt ihr auch noch Familie?" fragte Mario. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass die beiden schon so lange Vampire waren, dass sie keine enge Verwandtschaft mehr hatten.

"Urururenkel und Urururgroßneffen oder so. Also schon weit entfernt von unserer eigenen Zeit. Aber sie wissen von uns - für sie ist es wohl so, als würden die Vampire in der Familie weitervererbt", lachte Philippe.

Mario und Thomas grinsten. "Du bist also der Familienvampir, ja?"

"Ja, genau. Es ist mir wichtig... und ich bin, wenn es drauf ankommt, gerne für meine Nachkommen da."

"Ist das nicht ziemlich ungewöhnlich unter Vampiren?“

"Ein wenig, aber es ist auch nicht verboten. Und gerade in unserem Clan wird es auch gerne gesehen - weil es den Vampiren gut tut."

Thomas sah erleichtert aus. Er hatte schon ein wenig Angst gehabt, dass man ihm den Kontakt zu seiner Familie in Pähl verbieten würde. "Du hast Familie?", fragte Philippe gleich nach.

Thomas nickte und erzähle von seiner Familie, die auch heute noch den Hof seiner Eltern bewirtschaftete. Philippe hörte ihm gerne zu, dann jedoch wurden er und Christoph in den Verhandlungsraum gerufen.

"Bis morgen", sagte Philippe noch, ehe er im Zimmer verschwand. Dann standen sie alleine auf dem Gang.

"Die beiden sind nett", sagte Mario zu Luciano.

"Ja, sind sie. Gehören auch zu den jüngeren des Clans."

"Und jetzt lasst uns hier verschwinden", sagte Thomas.

"Ab nach Hause", nickte Thomas und griff nach seiner Hand. Die Nacht war wirklich hart gewesen.

"Ich werde gleich zurück nach Gladbach gehen", sagte Marc leise. Thomas sah ihn kurz prüfend an, dann nickte er. "Ich bin morgen wieder zur selben Zeit bei euch", versprach Marc.

"Dann... noch eine schöne Nacht", wünschte Thomas ihm.

"Darf ich dich ein Stück begleiten?" fragte Luciano. "Ich glaube ein bisschen Laufen würde mir jetzt gut tun." 

Ein wenig überrascht drehte sich Marc zu ihm, dann nickte er. "Gerne."

Luciano lächelte. "Also, dann sehen wir uns auch morgen Abend wieder", sagte er zu Mario und Thomas.

"Ja, bis morgen Abend", verabschiedeten die beiden sie.

"Und was machen wir beiden?" fragte Thomas Mario lächelnd.

"Erstmal raus hier", grinste Mario. "Und dann gucken wir, wozu wir Lust haben." Thomas nickte und so schnell es ging verließen sie das Clanhaus. 

Wenige Minuten später standen sie vor Marios Wohnung und betraten sie. Alleine - sie waren schon länger nicht mehr wirklich lange alleine gewesen.

"Hast du Durst?" fragte Mario leise.

"Vor allem auf dich", grinste Thomas ihn an. Mario lachte leise und trat näher. Schon fühlte er Thomas' Lippen auf seinen, die ihn zärtlich küssten. Mario schlang die Arme um Thomas Körper und erwiderte den Kuss. Er schmiegte sich eng an ihn.

Sanft zog Thomas ihn mit sich ins Schlafzimmer. Ohne Umschweife schob er Mario zum Bett und legte sich dann eben ihn. Mario hob eine Hand und strich über Thomas Wange. "Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte Thomas.

Mario lächelte sanft. Dann fühlte er, wie Thomas sich wieder eng an ihn drängte. Mario schloss die Augen und fühlte wenig später Thomas Lippen auf seinen und seine Hände auf seinen Hüften. Auf der Jeans - und dann darunter.

"Du auch", wisperte Mario und begann Thomas von seinen Klamotten zu befreien. Wenig später waren sie beide nackt und drängten sich so eng aneinander. Immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte Mario seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, bot Thomas so seinen Hals an.   
Er fühlte, wie der mit den Zähnen leicht über die Haut kratzte.

"Ja", keuchte Mario.

"Mehr?", raunte Thomas.

Mario brachte nur ein Nicken zustande. Wieder kratzten die Zähne über die Haut. "Bitte", wisperte Mario.

Im nächsten Moment fühlte er, wie Thomas seine spitzen, scharfen Zähne tief in seine Haut vergrub. Mario stöhnte lustvoll auf. Thomas grinste, das fühlte er, dann bohrte er seine Zähne noch tiefer. Mario schob eine Hand in Thomas Nacken und hielt ihn fest. Er fühlte, wie Thomas sich näher an ihn drängte, sich auf ihn schob und dann schnell in ihn eindrang. Marios andere Hand begann über Thomas Rücken zu streichen, während er mit den Hüften jedem Stoß von Thomas entgegenkam. Dabei fühlte er Thomas noch immer an seinem Hals saugen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Mario den nahenden Höhepunkt spürte. Und im selben Moment fühlte er auch Thomas kommen. "Moment noch", wisperte Mario, als sich Thomas aus ihm zurückziehen wollte. Thomas verharrte so, wie er war.

Mario hob den Kopf und küsste Thomas auf die Lippen. Sofort erwiderte Thomas den Kuss. Diesmal hielt Mario ihn nicht auf und Thomas zog sich langsam aus ihm zurück.

"Ich liebe dich auch", lächelte Thomas zärtlich.

Mario erwiderte das Lächeln. Thomas schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich an ihn. Mario griff nach der leichten Decke und zog sie über ihre nackten Körper. Eng aneinandergedrängt begaben sie sich in ihren Ruhezustand, in dem sie sich so nahe war, dass es ihnen manchmal schien als würden sie ineinander aufgehen.


	33. "Genau so wollte ich das"

Thomas war fast versucht am nächsten Morgen einfach bei Mario in Florenz zu bleiben, allerdings hatte er am nächsten Tag ein Spiel und da wollte er schon gern dabei sein. So zog er sich am Morgen langsam aus ihrem gemeinsamen Ruhezustand und küsste Mario zärtlich.

"Grüß Philipp und Holger von mir", bat Mario ihn lächelnd.

"Mach ich. Sie fragen auch immer mal nach dir."

"Ich hoffe wir sehen uns beim nächsten Länderspiel", sagte Mario und stand auf um Thomas noch zur Tür zu bringen.

"Bestimmt", war Thomas zuversichtlich. Er küsste Mario noch einmal zärtlich, dann lief er los.

Mario blieb so lange stehen, bis er Thomas nicht mehr fühlen konnte, dann machte er sich fertig. Er lief zum Training, dann fand das Vormittagstraining statt, nachmittags war ein Testspiel angesetzt. Es machte viel Spaß wieder zu spielen, auch wenn ihm Thomas gerade jetzt fehlte. Ein Tor schoss er dennoch, und sie gewannen.

Er freute sich sehr, als er sah, dass Luciano bei seinem Spiel zugesehen hatte. "Du warst gut", sagte Luciano grinsend, als Mario zu ihm kam.

"Danke", lächelte Mario ihn an. "Und schön, dass du hier bist."

"Musste doch mal gucken kommen, wie der neue Wunderstürmer sich so behauptet", sagte Luciano zwinkernd.

"Und? Wie gefällt er dir?"

"Gut. Und ich glaube fast, dass du hier schon ne Menge Fans hast. Die Gruppe Mädels da drüben fanden vor allem deinen Trikottausch mit dem Gegner... anregend", grinste Luciano.

Mario lachte auf. "Wie schade, dass ich kein menschliches Blut trinke - die würden es mir doch gerne geben."

"Thomas wäre bestimmt begeistert davon", schnaubte Luciano.

"Ich würde doch teilen", meinte Mario empört.

Luciano lachte. "Schon klar."

"Was glaubst du denn?", fragte Mario nach.

"Ich dachte eigentlich, dass ihr beide nicht auf Mädels steht", sagte Luciano.

"Nee, aber so als Snack...", grinste Mario.

Luciano lachte. "Also, ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend im Clanhaus."

"Ja, bis später", verabschiedete Mario ihn und sah ihm noch kurz nach, dann begann er, wie seine Mitspieler, Autogramme zu geben. Inzwischen fiel es ihm recht leicht sich in der langsamen, menschlichen Geschwindigkeit zu bewegen.

Er hatte dafür aber auch lange mit Thomas trainieren müssen. Grade am Anfang war es ihm extrem schwergefallen. Nicht nur, dass die schnellen Bewegungen viel Spaß machten, es war sehr schwierig gewesen, die richtige Langsamkeit zu treffen und nicht zu langsam zu sein. 

Schließlich waren alle Autogrammwünsche erledigt und er ging mit seinen Kollegen in die Kabine zum Duschen und Umziehen. Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander, und Mario fuhr in seine Wohnung. Solange Nicolaos noch im Clanhaus war, wollte er lieber woanders auf Thomas warten.

Thomas kam erneut früher als gewöhnlich, so dass sie noch bisschen Zeit für sich hatten, bevor sie ins Clanhaus mussten. Er brauchte die Ruhe, die Mario ihm jetzt gab, er hatte noch immer große Angst vor Nicolaos und dem, was passieren würde.

Immerhin stand aber wohl nicht mehr zu befürchten, dass man sie trennen würde, und das war schon eine enorme Erleichterung. Federico hatte sich durchgesetzt, dass es für alle Beteiligten das Beste wäre, wenn die bestehenden Verbindungen nicht gelöst werden würde. Natürlich hatte er dabei auch Marc im Blick, dem eine solche Veränderung nur schaden konnte. Trotzdem wären alle froh, wenn die Alten noch heute Nacht wieder aus Florenz verschwinden würden.

Mario hatte sich gerade entspannt auf das Sofa gesetzt, mit einem Glas Blut - zwar das gemischte aus München, aber ein wenig Stil war auch hier angebracht - als er eine bekannte Präsenz spürte. Er lächelte und genoss das Gefühl, Thomas immer intensiver zu spüren. Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis er aufstehen und Thomas die Tür öffnen konnte.

"Hey mein Schatz", begrüßte Thomas ihn lächelnd.

"Hey", erwiderte Mario das Lächeln glücklich. "Schön, dass du so früh hier bist."

"Morgen wird es dafür ja auch später", sagte Thomas und zog Mario an sich. "Das Spiel fängt um 18 Uhr an."

"Oh, dann bist du ja erst weit nach Mitternacht hier", rechnete Mario.

"Ja, leider. Allerdings freu ich mich schon total auf das Spiel."

"Das glaub ich dir. Ging mir ja genauso. Und ich hatte einen netten Zuschauer", erzählte Mario. "Er wollte den neuen Wunderstürmer sehen."

"Luciano?" vermutete Thomas.

Mario grinste ihn an. "Genau der."

"Und hat er auch brav dein Tor bejubelt?" fragte Thomas lachend.

"Bestimmt", nickte Mario. "Hab ihn aber erst nach dem Spiel entdeckt."

Thomas lächelte. "Ich wär auch gern dabei gewesen und hätte dir zu deinem ersten Tor gratuliert."

"Kannst du jetzt ja noch machen", grinste Mario ihn an.

Sofort nickte Thomas und gab ihm dann einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss. "Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich", wisperte er gegen Marios Lippen.

Mario lächelte leicht. "Es hat viel Spaß gemacht."

"Mal gucken, vielleicht treff ich morgen ja auch."

"Bestimmt", war Mario zuversichtlich. "Und dann gibt es eine Belohnung."

Thomas grinste breit. "Da freu ich mich schon jetzt drauf."

"Kannst du auch", raunte Mario ihm zu.

Thomas drängte sich enger an ihn. "So? Was hast du denn mit mir vor?"

"Och, da fällt mir schon so einiges ein", grinste Mario.

"Mhm... da muss ich mich sehr, sehr anstrengen", sagte Thomas.

"Oh ja - das solltest du", nickte Mario und küsste ihn noch einmal. Thomas erwiderte den Kuss und ließ ihn schnell leidenschaftlicher werden. Dabei schob er Mario weiter in die Wohnung. Mario schlang die Arme um Thomas und drängte sich an ihn.

"Hm, ein bisschen Motivation holen", knurrte Thomas dabei.

"Ja", keuchte Mario und wühlte mit seinen Fingern in Thomas Haaren. Schon wurde er hart an die Wand gepresst. "Gott, Thomas", keuchte Mario und begann sich leicht an ihm zu reiben.

"Vergiss es", stöhnte Thomas. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er Mario schon umgedreht und presste ihn wieder an die Wand. Mario knurrte und schob Thomas seinen Hintern entgegen.

"Gott Thomas", keuchte Mario und begann sich leicht an ihm zu reiben.

"Vergiss es", stöhnte Thomas. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er Mario schon umgedreht und presste ihn wieder an die Wand. Mario knurrte und schob Thomas seinen Hintern entgegen.

"Genau so wollte ich das", knurrte Thomas rau und biss in seinen Nacken. Stöhnend schloss Mario die Augen. Der Biss war hart, aber verdammt gut! Dann riss Thomas ihm grob die Hose herunter. Er hörte Stoff rascheln, dann schob sich Thomas mit einem gezielten Stoß in ihn. Hart, heftig und so gut! 

Mario stöhnte und kam den Stößen so gut entgegen wie er konnte. Er spürte, wie sich Thomas mehr und mehr in seinen Nacken verbiss. Und das war einfach ein WahnsinnsGefühl! Er konnte sich nicht lange halten, dann kam er mit einem heiseren Schrei.

Thomas stieß noch ein paar Mal zu, dann kam er ebenfalls mit einem tiefen Grollen. Dann schmiegte er sich dicht an ihn und leckte über die Wunde im Nacken, damit sie sich schnell schloss. Als Thomas fertig war, drehte sich Mario in seinen Armen und ließ sich mit einem glücklichen Lächeln gegen ihn sinken.

"Ich liebe dich, so sehr", raunte er.

"Ich dich auch", wisperte Thomas zurück.

Mario schloss die Augen und genoss es einfach so gehalten zu werden. Er liebte den heftigen Sex, den sie so oft miteinander hatten, er liebte aber auch Thomas' ruhige und sanfte Seite.

"Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich hab", murmelte Thomas und hielt Mario noch fester an sich gedrückt. Mario nickte leicht und zeigte ihm in seinen Gefühlen, wie sehr er ihn liebte.

"Die Alten können einem Leid tun", sagte Thomas irgendwann leise. "Sie haben offenbar keine Ahnung, wie es ist, wenn man jemanden so liebt. Sonst hätten sie nie vorgeschlagen uns zu trennen."

"Federico weiß es", wisperte Mario, denn auf einmal war es ihm klar geworden - Federico und Eleonore verband eine ähnlich intensive Liebe wie ihn und Thomas. Thomas nickte leicht. "Ich glaube, wir sollten langsam los."

Erneut nickte Thomas. "Marc wollte direkt ins Clanhaus kommen."

"Schön. dann wird es ganz gut sein, wenn wir vor ihm da sind."

"Kommt Luciano auch dorthin?"

"Ja, er wollte kommen."

"Gut. Dann sollten wir wohl wirklich los." Mario nickte leicht, dann zogen sie sich wieder an und liefen los.

Als sie am Clanhaus eintrafen, waren weder Luciano noch Marc schon da. Giovanni ließ sie rein und sie verzogen sich erstmal zurück auf ihr Zimmer. "Wo wir schon hier sind, können wir ja ein bisschen üben", meinte Thomas.

Mario nickte, auch wenn er in dem bequemen Bett gerne etwas anderes getan hätte. Er schloss die Augen und tastete sich vorsichtig durch das Haus. Die Alten entdeckte er sofort - schwere, gedankenvolle Wesen. Er zog sich sofort wieder zurück - als er auf einmal etwas spürte. Ein Tasten in seinen Gedanken.

Mario erstarrte und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. "Was ist?", fragte Thomas leise.

"Es... da... ist jemand", wisperte Mario und sah Thomas ein wenig panisch an. "in meinem Kopf."

"Versuch ihn auszusperren. Schieb ihn aus deinem Kopf raus", riet Thomas leise.

"Ich weiß nicht wie!"

Thomas griff nach seinen Händen und versuchte ihm so Ruhe und Stärke zu geben. "Versuch es."

Mario holte tief Luft und versuchte dieses Fremde aus seinem Kopf zu schieben. Es leistete offenbar nicht viel Widerstand, denn nach und nach gelang es ihm. "Das war unheimlich", flüsterte Mario, als das fremde Bewusstsein verschwunden war.

"Aber du hast es geschafft", sagte Thomas stolz.

"Er hat sich nicht gewehrt, sonst hätte ich es nicht geschafft..."

"Vielleicht wollte er es nur ausprobieren", überlegte Thomas. "Oder dich prüfen."

"ich weiß nicht mal genau, wer es war", murmelte Mario unglücklich.

"Aber du hast ihn rausgeschoben. Das ist doch gut."

Mario seufzte. "In solchen Momenten merke ich wieder, wie schwach ich bin."

"Du bist nicht schwach, du darfst nicht vergessen, dass du erst ein paar Jahre alt bist."

"Ich weiß. Es fühlt sich aber trotzdem so an."

"Ich bin stolz auf dich, und Jakob auch."

Mario lächelte leicht und lehnte sich an Thomas.


	34. Der Clan tut Gut(es)

Sie hatten nur wenige Sekunden Ruhe, dann fühlten sie Marc näherkommen. "Es geht ihm besser", sagte Thomas lächelnd. Erleichtert nickte Mario.

"Wenigstens ein gutes, was das ganze Chaos hier hat."

"Ja, der Clan tut ihm gut. Es ist eher das, was er sich erträumt hat - eine ruhige Umgebung mit festen Regeln."

"Und mit Luciano hat er jemanden, mit dem er befreundet sein kann. Der nicht sein Meister ist."

"Schade, dass es zwischen ihm und dir nicht klappt."

"Vielleicht gibt sich das jetzt ja", sagte Thomas.

"Du meinst, weil Federico als Clanführer noch über dir steht?"

Thomas nickte. "Und weil es hier so viele ältere Vampire gibt, die ihm Halt geben können."

Mario küsste ihn zärtlich. "Er ist schon fast da."

"Er weiß ja, wo er uns findet", flüsterte Thomas gegen Marios Lippen. Mario lächelte in den Kuss, bis es an ihrer Tür klopfte.

"Komm rein, Marc", rief Thomas. Schon öffnete sich die Tür, und Marc betrat ihr Zimmer.

"Wir warten noch auf Luciano", sagte Thomas. "Kannst dich also noch setzen."

Marc nahm auf einem der Sessel Platz und sah sie an. "Was meint ihr, haben sie ein Urteil?"

"Ich hoffe es doch sehr", sagte Mario.

"Luciano meinte auch, er ist froh, wenn sie wieder weg sind."

"Wie war denn euer gemeinsamer Lauf?" fragte Mario sofort neugierig nach.

"Hat gut getan. Und Luciano kennt schöne Ecken. Wir sind quer durch die Toskana gelaufen - wunderschön."

"Die muss Luciano uns auch irgendwann mal zeigen", sagte Thomas lächelnd.

"Ja, unbedingt - ist total schön da. Und es riecht... phantastisch. Nach Getreide, und nach Oliven, und Orangen..." Marc schien ganz begeistert.

"Vielleicht haben wir ja heute noch Zeit für einen Ausflug", meinte Mario zu Thomas.

"Das wär schön", lächelte Thomas leicht.

"Du hast heute ein Tor geschossen, oder?" fragte Marc Mario.

"Ja, hab ich. Und Luciano hat es bejubelt", grinste Mario.

Marc lächelte. "Dann gefällt es dir bei der Mannschaft?"

"Ja, sie sind alle wirklich okay, und es ist ganz witzig mit ihnen. Ich glaub, ich werd mich echt wohlfühlen."

"Und du wirst hier spielen dürfen", sagte Thomas lächelnd.

"Ja, das ist das Beste", strahlte Mario ihn an.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür und Luciano schob den Kopf ins Zimmer. "Hallo ihr drei!"

"Hey Luciano", wurde er fröhlich begrüßt, "Und - hast du schon was von den Alten gehört?"

"Matteo sagte, dass sie noch beraten", sagte Luciano.

Thomas nickt leicht. "Ich hoffe, dass es bald entschieden ist."

"Sie wollen heute noch zu einer Einigung kommen", sagte Luciano.

"Das wär schön", lächelte Thomas hoffnungsvoll.

"Keiner ist glücklich darüber, dass Nicolaos hier ist", sagte Luciano. "Sie wollen ihn schnell los werden."

"Und die Alten sind auch... unheimlich", murmelte Mario, der daran dachte, wie irgendjemand in seinen Kopf eingedrungen war.

"Deshalb sind sie ja die Alten."

Thomas und Marc lachten leise, Mario war dazu nicht zu Mute. "Komm Mario, die Alten sind halt so richtig... Klischee-Vampire", grinste Luciano. "Wie man sie sich als Mensch vorgestellt hat."

"Mario hatte vorhin ein komisches Erlebnis", versuchte Thomas zu erklären und sah dann Mario an, ob es ihm recht war, dass die anderen davon erfuhren.

"Jemand ist in meinen Kopf eingedrungen", sagte Mario leise.

"Jemand... und was hast du gemacht?", fragte Luciano nach.

"Ich hab ihn rausgeschoben", sagte Mario.

"Du hast... gut, sehr gut!"

"Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl. Und wenn er sich gewehrt hätte, hätte ich ihn bestimmt nicht rausbekommen..."

"Er hat sich nicht gewehrt? Dann war es ein Test, Mario. Könnte Domenico gewesen sein, der macht so was gerne. Aber keine Sorge - du hast den Test bestanden." Mario erschauerte bei dem Gedanken, Domenico in seinem Kopf zu haben. "Du hast das gut gemacht", lobte ihn Luciano, ohne darauf einzugehen "Vermutlich war es ein weiterer Test, ob man euch zusammenlassen sollte."

"Und du meinst, wir haben bestanden?" hakte nun auch Thomas unsicher nach.

"Ja, sicher. Alles andere hättest du gemerkt, Mario. Und es wäre nicht angenehm gewesen."

"Kann man sich davor schützen?" fragte Mario. "Das jemand einfach so... reinkommt?"

"Das ist doch genau das, das du lernen solltest um in diesem Haus zurecht zu kommen."

Mario nickte. "Und je schneller, desto besser."

"Du kannst ja inzwischen Leute aufspüren, dann solltest du das als nächstes angehen."

"Morgen, bevor wir uns treffen", sagte Thomas zu Mario. "Dann übst du erstmal allein mit Jakob, bis ich dazukomme."

"Versprochen", nickte Mario. "Wir müssen es ausnutzen, so lange er noch da ist - er wollte bald wieder zurück."

"Ich kann euch bestimmt auch ein bisschen helfen."

Mario sah ihn an. "Das ist lieb, danke!"

"Mach ich gern", sagte Luciano lächelnd.

Mario erwiderte das Lächeln. er war sicher, dass er in Luciano einen guten Freund gefunden hatte.

Erneut klopfte es an die Tür. Diesmal war es Giovanni, der ihnen mitteilte, dass die Alten mit ihrer Besprechung fertig waren. Mit zittrigen Knien stand Thomas auf. Mario erhob sich ebenfalls und griff sofort nach Thomas Hand. Luciano und Marc folgten ihnen.

Vor der Tür zum Verhandlungsraum warten wieder Christoph und Philippe. Freundliche grüßten sie, dann öffneten sie die Tür und ließen die vier Vampire eintreten. Frederico nickte ihnen zu. "Bitte setzt euch doch."

Nach einem höflichen Nicken setzten sie sich auf die Bank an der Seite, auf der sie schon zuvor gesessen hatten. Es dauerte nur ein paar Augenblicke, dann wurde Nicolaos in den Raum geführt. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen, krümmte sich Thomas mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht zusammen, und angsterfüllt sah er Nicolaos an.

"Nicolaos, benimm dich!" sagte Federico sofort.

"Dieses Stück Dreck...", knurrte Nicolaos, hörte aber auf, so dass Thomas sich wieder entspannen konnte.

Mario strich ihm besorgt über den Arm. "Alles gut?" flüsterte er.

"Ja, geht wieder", murmelte Thomas.

"Mit solchen Aktionen tust du dir keinen Gefallen", sagte Federico in diesem Moment zu Nicolaos.

"Er ist es nicht wert hier zu sein."

"Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass nicht Thomas hier vor dem Rat steht, um für seine Vergehen verurteilt zu werden?"

"Sollte er aber."

"Thomas hat sich nichts zuschulden kommen lassen."

"Er ist da. Unkontrolliert."

"Er ist sehr kontrolliert. Und seine beiden Zöglinge auch", sagte Federico.

"Zöglinge, pah! Hätte mal alle umbringen sollen!"

"Nicolaos, du schweigst jetzt besser", sagte Amadeo. "Wir können die verhängte Strafe auch immer noch in ein endgültiges Todesurteil ändern."

Nicolaos schnaubte nur, fügte sich aber und setzte sich auf den Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes.

Federico schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass du in den letzten Tagen ein wenig nachgedacht und deine Fehler eingesehen hast. Das scheint aber leider nicht der Fall zu sein."

"Es war ein Fehler ihn nicht gleich umzubringen, ja."

Federico ignorierte ihn einfach und sah zu den Ältesten. "Ich denke, wir sind uns einig?"

Die Ältesten nickten, und Domenico stimmte mit "Sind wir", zu,

Thomas drückte Marios Hand wieder ganz fest, als er sich erwartungsvoll vorbeugte. 

Federico erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und sah Nicolaos ernst an. "Es war keine leichte Entscheidung. Einige von uns waren dafür, dich zum Tod zu verurteilen", sagte Federico. Nicolaos knurrte nur, ihn schien dieses Urteil völlig abwegig. "Allerdings kann das Urteil jederzeit umgewandelt werden", sagte Federico deutlich drohend.

"In diesem Clan wurde seit 500 Jahren kein Vampir mehr getötet."

"Deshalb wurdest du ja auch verschont."

"Schwächlinge", knurrte Nicolaos.

"Halt die Klappe, oder ich sorg dafür, dass du sie für immer hältst", knurrte Amadeo.

Das schien zu wirken, denn Nicolaos sagte nichts mehr.

"Danke", sagte Federico. "Nach intensiver Beratung sind wir zu folgendem Urteil gekommen: dir wird ab sofort und bis auf unbestimmte Zeit dein Medaillon entzogen. Zudem werden wir dich in einem unserer abgelegenen Häuser bis auf weiteres unter Hausarrest stellen. Der Arrest gilt für mindestens 200 Jahre und wird nur durch mich persönlich aufgehoben."

Nicolaos saß regungslos auf dem Stuhl und schien erst nach einem Moment zu begreifen, was das für ihn bedeutete.

"Außerdem wird dir untersagt, dich Thomas, Mario oder Marc und ihren Zöglingen jemals wieder zu nähern", fuhr Federico fort. "Solltest du dich daran nicht halten, wird dein Arrest auf unbestimmte Zeit verlängert und dir werden zusätzlich die Fangzähne gezogen."

Mario wurde die Strafe langsam unheimlich, aber sie schien zu wirken.

"Domenico hat sich bereit erklärt, dich in einem seiner Häuser unterzubringen und ein Zögling von ihm wird dich ständig überwachen."

"Ein Zögling", murmelte Nicolaos. Das war für ihn wirklich unterstes Niveau.

"Ja", sagte Domenico mit einem kalten Lächeln. "Ich glaube du kennst ihn. Silvan ist ein sehr pflichtbewusster Vampir. Treu und nicht zu beeinflussen."

"Ja", sagte Domenico mit einem kalten Lächeln. "Ich glaube du kennst ihn. Silvan ist ein sehr pflichtbewusster Vampir. Treu und nicht zu beeinflussen."

"Silvan", nickte Nicolaos, und es schien, als würde er diesen Silvan kennen. Und er schien nicht grade erfreut darüber, diesen Namen zu hören.

"Dann ist das abgemacht", nickte Federico. "Sende meine Grüße und meinen Dank an Silvan, dass er das hier übernimmt. Matteo und Pierro werden dich hinbringen."

Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin, erschienen Matteo und Pietro zu beiden Seiten von Nicolaos und packten ihn an den Oberarmen. Sie gingen dabei ziemlich grob mit ihm um, aber er wehrte sich nicht.

"Möchtest du noch etwas sagen?" fragte Federico Nicolaos. Nicolaos sah auf, und ein wüster Schwall lauter Worte in einer fremden Sprache prasselte auf sie nieder. Federico ließ ihn einen Moment reden, dann nickte er Matteo und Pietro zu. Wortlos zogen die beiden Nicolaos zur Tür.

Es dauerte etwas, bis Thomas spürte, dass Mario seine Hand hielt. Die Tür schloss sich hinter Nicolaos und seinen Bewachern und damit verstummte auch das wüste Gefluche. 

"Hey", flüsterte Mario und zog Thomas in seine Arme. "Alles überstanden." Thomas schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich nur auf Marios Nähe. Ganz langsam beruhigte er sich.

"Es ist alles gut", wisperte Mario sanft. Endlich schaffte es Thomas zu nicken.

"Er wird uns nie wieder zu nah kommen", fuhr Mario leise fort.

"Er darf nicht..."

"Nein, er darf nicht. Wir sind sicher."

Erleichtert lehnte sich Thomas an ihn. Mario lächelte und küsste Thomas auf die Stirn.

"Sie halten zusammen", hörten sie auf einmal Domenicos Stimme.

"Das hab ich dir doch gesagt", sagte Federico.

"Sie sind so jung - da ist die Verbindung zwischen Zögling und Meister noch ganz anders."

"Du solltest sie nicht so sehr als Zögling und Meister sehen", sagte Federico.

"Dafür wäre Thomas auch viel zu jung. Sie sind... anders."

"Das hast du damals von mir auch gesagt. Sie sind halt... eine neue Generation. Damit werden wir uns anfreunden müssen."

Domenico nickte leicht. "Ihr Jungen macht so vieles anders, das ist schwer zu akzeptieren. Aber ihr macht es nicht schlechter. Nur eben anders."

"Ich bin froh, dass du das nun doch noch so sehen kannst", sagte Federico ehrlich erleichtert.

"Wir haben es tausend Jahre anders gemacht, da fällt es schwer es zu so anzunehmen."

Mario erschauerte leicht, als er das hörte. Tausend Jahre, das überstieg seine Vorstellungskraft. Wie musste sich das anfühlen, solange zu leben?

"Denk nicht darüber nach", hörte er auf einmal Luciano. "Das macht einen nur verrückt."

Mario hob den Kopf und sah Luciano an. "Gewöhnt man sich daran?" fragte er leise.

"Man akzeptiert es irgendwann. Und ja, ich glaube auch, dass man sich dran gewöhnt. Wir leben war tausend Jahre und länger, aber ja nicht alleine. Wir haben uns."

"Deshalb ist ein Clan auch so wichtig", vermutete Thomas.

"Ja, genau. Vampire, die zu viel alleine sind, werden... gefährlich. Das habt ihr ja auch vor Nicolaos schon erlebt."

"Ist es jetzt wirklich vorbei?" fragte Thomas.

"Ja, ist es. Nicolaos ist auf dem Weg nach... Griechenland oder in die Türkei."

"Wie lange wird er eingesperrt bleiben?"

"Mindestens zweihundert Jahre. Oder länger - je nachdem, wie es läuft."

"Das ist gut", wisperte Mario. "Sehr gut."

"Und auch danach seid ihr sicher."

"Danke", sagte Thomas.

Mario zog ihn näher und küsste ihn ganz leicht und zärtlich.

"Ihr beiden könnt euch auch auf euer Zimmer zurückziehen", sagte Federico. "Morgen müssen wir aber euren Unterricht wieder aufnehmen."

"Das machen wir - danke", lächelte Mario ihn an.

Thomas stand auf und zog Mario mit sich hoch. Neben ihnen erhoben sich auch Luciano und Marc. Nach einem höflichen Gruß an die Ältesten, Federico, Jakob und Eleonore verabschiedeten sie sich und verließen das Zimmer. Vor der Tür standen keine Wächter - möglicherweise begleiteten Christoph und Philippe die drei anderen Vampire in Domenicos Haus.


	35. Ein Ausflug

"Das war... beeindruckend", murmelte Luciano. "Und sehr beängstigend."

"Ich weiß jetzt, was du erleiden musstest", murmelte Thomas und sah Marc an. "Dabei hat er sich bei mir noch zurückgehalten."

"Ich wollte nie, dass du das auch erleben musst", sagte Marc.

"Ich weiß", nickte Thomas und strich ihm kurz über den Unterarm.

"Hauptsache es ist jetzt endlich vorbei", sagte Mario.

"Das ist es", nickte Luciano. "Und die zweihundert Jahre... es werden eher mehr werden, so, wie ich Federico kenne."

"Von mir aus, kann er für immer dort versauern."

"Du wirst ihm eh nicht mehr begegnen."

"Trotzdem. So weiß ich, dass er auch niemand anderem weh tun kann."

"Er wird auch danach noch überwacht."

"Gut... kennst du eigentlich diesen Silvan?" fragte Thomas. "Nicolaos schien nicht begeistert, dass Silvan auf ihn aufpassen soll."

"Silvan ist einer von Domenicos' Zöglingen. Er ist ein wenig... einfältig, würde man wohl sagen. Macht wort-wörtlich, was Domenicos sagt - und hört auf niemanden anderen."

"Oh. Also perfekt um so einen Auftrag auszuführen."

"Er ist nicht falsch oder so, aber... naja, ein wirklich guter Gesprächspartner ist er auch nicht."

"Also hat Nicolaos niemanden, mit dem er sich unterhalten kann", stellte Thomas fest. Mit jedem anderen hätte er vermutlich Mitleid gehabt, aber nicht mit Nicolaos.

"Genau so sieht es aus."

"Er hat es nicht anders verdient", sagte Mario.

"Nein, hat er nicht."

Mario schob seine Hand wieder in Thomas'. "Wollen wir nicht hoch gehen? Da ist es gemütlicher. Außerdem... könnte ich was zu trinken vertragen."

"Dann lassen wir euch wohl alleine", grinste Luciano. "Marc, wollen wir ein bisschen laufen gehen?"

"Ja, gern", sagte Marc sofort.

"Dann... sehen wir uns später. Oder morgen."

"Vermutlich erst morgen", sagte Thomas. "Und da auch erst spät. Wir haben am frühen Abend ja unser Testspiel."

"Oh - schade, dass ich keine Zeit habe zu kommen", meinte Luciano mit echtem Bedauern.

"Dann komm einfach zu einem unserer nächsten Spiele", sagte Thomas. "Ich schick dir einfach mal die nächsten Daten per Mail."

"Ja, das wär schön - muss doch vergleichen, wer von euch der bessere Fußballvampir ist."

Marc schnaubte. "Ich, ganz klar. Torhüter ist viel schwerer als Stürmer oder Mittefeldspieler."

"Dann schick mir auch mal deine Termine", bat Luciano, "dann kann ich das beurteilen."

Marc nickte. "Mach ich."

"Schön", lächelte Luciano ihn an.

"Wollen wir dann los?" fragte Marc.

"Gern", lächelte Luciano, verabschiedete sich kurz von Mario und Thomas und zog dann Marc mit sich.

Marc folgte Luciano aus dem Clanhaus.

"Hast du einen Wunsch, wo wir hinlaufen wollen?", fragte Luciano ihn.

"Ich kenn mich hier nicht aus", sagte Marc. "Die Strecke gestern war sehr schön."

"Na, da weiß ich noch ein paar schöne Ecken", überlegte Luciano, dann schien er zu wissen, wo er hinlaufen wollte. "Kommst du?"

"Ich folge dir", sagte Marc.

"Das habe ich gehofft", grinste Luciano und lief los. Erst langsam, für Menschen eher ein schnelles Joggen, bis sie aus der Stadt waren, dann lief er schneller.

Marc entspannte sich deutlich, als sie die dicht besiedelte Gegend hinter sich ließen.

Sie liefen über toskanische Hügel und an Olivenhainen vorbei.

Es war eine wunderschöne Gegend. Auch wenn sich Marc inzwischen sehr wohl in Deutschland fühlte, war das hier eher sein Klima. Sinibaldus hatte einige Jahre mit ihm und anderen Zöglingen auf Sizilien gelebt. Die Stunden, die er sich dort hatte wegstehlen können, zählte er zu den schönsten seines Lebens. Jedenfalls bevor das alles mit Thomas, Mario und... dem kleinen Mario passiert war.

Sie liefen lange, bis sie am Meer ankamen. "Wann warst du das letzte Mal schwimmen?", fragte Luciano und deutete auf ein Stück Land weit weg von ihnen. "Und... warst du schon mal auf Elba?"

"Im Meer schwimmen?" fragte Marc. "Ich... weiß nicht. Ist lange her. Elba kenne ich nicht."

"Na, dann wird’s Zeit sie kennenzulernen. Da ist auch ein Haus."

Marc sah zu dem Stück Land in der Ferne. "Du willst dahin schwimmen?"

"Ja, klar. Oder... kannst du nicht so gut schwimmen?"

"Doch", sagte Marc schnell. "Das schaff ich schon."

"Okay - dann komm mit. Da drüben sind Schwimmsachen."

Ein wenig skeptisch folgte Marc Luciano zum Ufer.

Zwischen einigen Steinen zog er eine kleine, gut versteckte Kiste hervor und öffnete sie. "Hier... Badehosen. Und Platz für unsere Kleidung."

Marc nahm eine dunkle Badehose entgegen. Schwimmen war noch nie seine große Leidenschaft gewesen. Er konnte es und tat es auch, zum Beispiel im Trainingslager. Aber er war immer froh, wenn er hinterher wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte.

"Na komm, nicht so schüchtern", grinste Luciano und begann sich umzuziehen. Marc schluckte kurz, dann folgte er seinem Beispiel und zog sich ebenfalls um. Luciano wartete bis Marc fertig war, dann ging er langsam zum Wasser. Zögerlich folgte Marc ihm.

"Na komm schon", lachte Luciano. "Das Wasser beißt nicht." Nein, auslachen lassen würde Marc sich nicht, nie wieder. Und schon gar nicht von Luciano. Also ging er schneller, bis ihm das Wasser bis zum Hintern ging, dann ließ er sich nach vorne fallen und machte die ersten Schwimmzüge.

Er hörte es hinter sich platschen und im nächsten Moment schwamm Luciano neben ihm. "Du schwimmst nicht oft, oder?"

Marc schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

"Ich schwimme gerne und oft... willst du es auch versuchen, oder wollen wir zurück?"

"Nein. Ich hab gesagt ich schaff das", sagte Marc stur.

"Schön", lächelte Luciano ihn an. "Dann los. Ein bisschen schneller?"

"Von mir aus", nickte Marc.

"Dann... holst du mich ein?", forderte Luciano ihn übermütig heraus.

"Ich werde sogar vor dir am Ufer sein", behauptete Marc.

"Na, dann los", lachte Luciano und schwamm schneller.

Auch Marc zog sein Tempo an. Er war viel älter als Luciano, er müsste das Wettschwimmen also mit Leichtigkeit gewinnen. Andererseits war er so lange nicht mehr schwimmen. Und Luciano hatte Übung, das sah man sofort. 

Aber sein höheres Alter brachte ihm zumindest genügend Vorteile, dass er einigermaßen mithalten konnte. Trotzdem war es Luciano, der als erstes das Ufer von Elba betrat. Er wartete den Moment, bis Marc neben ihm stand, dann drehte er sich um und sah auf das Meer, das sie gerade durchquert hatten. Auch Marc drehte sich um und blickte auf das dunkle Wasser.

"Und? Ist doch schön."

"Zum Angucken ja", nickte Marc.

"Du schwimmst echt nicht gerne, hm?"

Marc grinste schief. "Nein. Ich tue es, aber nur wenn ich muss. Ich laufe lieber."

Luciano nickte. "Hab ich auch mal gedacht. Aber inzwischen gefällt mir Schwimmen noch besser. Man ist zwar nicht ganz so schnell, aber wenn man es drauf anlegt, kann man ein gutes Tempo drauf kriegen. Vor allem aber ist es ruhiger als an Land."

"Das stimmt. Aber... hast du schon mal versucht im Wasser zu jagen? Fischblut schmeckt wirklich nicht", sagte Marc mit einem leichten Grinsen. "Beim Laufen kannst du immer gut jagen."

Luciano sah ihn mit ekelverzerrtem Gesicht an. "Fischblut, ja - bäh! Und das, was schmecken würde - Wal und so - sollte man ja nicht anknabbern."

"Du hast mal einen Wal angeknabbert?" fragte Marc.

"Ja, vor ein paar Jahren mal einen Schweinswal. Aber nur geknabbert, nicht ausgelutscht. Schmeckte... ziemlich interessant."

Marc lachte leise.

"Vielleicht sehen wir heute noch einen, dann kannst du auch mal probieren."

"Meinst du?"

"Wenn wir Glück haben... hier sind aber auch manchmal Delfine unterwegs - die hatte ich auch noch nicht."

"Du willst wirklich einen Delfin anknabbern?"

"Nur so ein bisschen. Zum Probieren. Bist du nicht neugierig?"

"Doch, schon", gab Marc zu.

"Also gucken wir mal, ob wir welche treffen."

Marc lächelte leicht. "Also... laufen wir jetzt halbnackt über die Insel?"

"Was denkst du denn?", lachte Luciano. Er sah sich kurz um, wo genau sie angekommen waren, dann lief er zielstrebig nach rechts. Nach ein, zwei Kilometern hielt er inne und ging zu einem großen Baum, hinter dem sich offenbar ein Loch verbarg. Eine große Tüte zog er heraus, in der Handtücher und Kleidung lagen. Und einige Flaschen, wie Marc schnell sah.

"Gut vorgesorgt", sagte Marc.

"Klar - man weiß ja nie. Ich fühl mich einfach sicherer, wenn ich hier einen kleinen Notfallvorrat habe."

Marc nickte. "Ist sinnvoll."

"Also - ich hab hier auch ein paar Klamotten", hielt Luciano einige Kleidungsstücke hoch.

"Müssten mir ja passen. Wir haben ja ungefähr die gleiche Größe", sagte Marc und nahm die Kleidung entgegen.

Es war eine Jeans, die ihm ein klein wenig zu lang war, sonst aber gut passte, und ein dunkles T-Shirt mit Aufdruck. Schnell zog er sich an und war ein wenig vor Luciano fertig, der ebenfalls Jeans und T-Shirt trug.

"Also, dann spiel mal den Reiseführer", lächelte er Luciano an. 

Luciano lächelte, dann lief er los und führte Marc an einige Stellen, die er besonders schön fand. Schließlich kamen sie zu einem recht kleinen, unscheinbaren Haus direkt am Wasser.

"Das ist ein Clanhaus?" fragte Marc sofort.

"Naja", murmelte Luciano. "Eigentlich... ist es mein Haus."

"Oh. Wow. Du hast hier ja eine wirklich spektakuläre Aussicht", sagte Marc.

"Ich bin gerne hier, wenn ich mal eine Auszeit brauche", erklärte Luciano. "Deswegen... wissen auch nicht viele von dem Haus hier."

Marc sah Luciano erstaunt an. "Und mir zeigst du es?"

Luciano zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab das Gefühl, dass du es brauchen könntest."

"Du bist toll", sagte Marc leise. "Ich meine, du kennst mich kaum und so..."

Etwas verlegen sah Luciano ihn an, sagte aber nichts dazu, sondern ging zur Haustür. "Der Schlüssel hängt im Baum", deutete er auf eine hochgewachsene Pinie. In etwas fünf Metern Höhe hing ein kleines Säckchen an einem Ast. "Kannst du gut springen?"

Marc nickte sofort. Das konnte er tatsächlich. "Ist als Torwart ziemlich praktisch", grinste er.

"Stimmt. Dann kommst du bestimmt da oben dran - hochspringen, am Ast festhalten und den Schlüssel rausholen."

Tatsächlich gelangte Marc ziemlich problemlos an den Schlüssel. Luciano lächelte ihn an. "Dann schließ mal auf."

Marc trat zu der schlichten weißen Holztür und schloss auf.


	36. Zweisamkeit

Es war dunkel im Raum, aber das bisschen, das er erkennen konnte, gefiel ihm - helle Wände, Teppiche und gemütliche Möbel. 

"Ist nichts Schickes hier", sagte Luciano. "Einfach was zum erholen."

"Es ist total schön", bewunderte Marc Lucianos Rückzugsort. Es dauerte etwas, dann hatte Luciano das Licht angeschaltet.

"Die Leitungen sind alt, der Strom schwankt ziemlich", erklärte Luciano. "Du findest hier aber überall Kerzen und Öllampen. Oh, und Taschenlampen natürlich auch."

Marc trat einen Schritt in das Haus und sah sich um. Der Eingangsbereich ging direkt in das Wohnzimmer über, in einer Nische befand sich eine kleine, offenbar ungenutzte Küche. Von dem Raum gingen zwei Türen ab.

"Ich hab hier auch immer einen Vorrat an Flaschen gelagert", sagte Luciano und deutete auf einen massiven Holzschrank in einer Küchenecke.

"Du hast wirklich an alles gedacht", lächelte Marc

"Manchmal bin ich einfach zu faul um auf die Jagd zu gehen", grinste Luciano. "Da ist so ein Vorrat was wirklich Schönes."

Marc nickte verständnisvoll. "Gerade, wenn man eine Auszeit nehmen will, ist es gut, wenn man sich auch um sowas nicht kümmern muss."

"Eben."

Ernst sah Marc ihn an."Danke, dass du es mir zeigst."

Luciano lächelte. "Mach ich gern."

Das Lächeln konnte Marc nur erwidern. "Ich finde es schön."

"Dann komm, schau dir den Rest auch noch an", sagte Luciano.

Marc sah ihn kurz an, dann ging er unsicher auf eine der beiden Türen ab. Zögernd öffnete er sie - und stand in einem etwas altmodischen Badezimmer mit großer, freistehender Wanne.

"Die Wanne ist ein echtes Schmuckstück", sagte Luciano. "Die hab ich vor ein paar Jahren auf einer Auktion in Rom gekauft."

"Sie ist echt toll - diese goldenen Füße..."

"Manchmal liege ich hier echt stundenlang in der Wanne. Lese oder hör Musik. Oder ein Hörbuch, das ist eine großartige Erfindung."

Marc lächelte. Im ersten Moment schien das nicht zu Luciano zu passen, der immer aktiv war, aber andererseits konnte er sich auch so gut vorstellen.

"Du guckst so überrascht", sagte Luciano.

"Stundenlang in der Wanne liegen... aber ich denke, das passt zu dir."

Luciano lachte. "Tut es."

Marc sah sich noch einmal kurz um, dann trat er wieder aus dem Bad heraus. "Und... die andere Tür?"

"Guck rein", grinste Luciano.

Vorsichtig legte Marc seine Hand auf die Klinke und öffnete die Tür. Ein weiß gestrichener Raum öffnete sich ihm, mit einigen Bildern an den Wänden - und einem gemütlichen französischem Bett in der Mitte des Raumes.

"Mein Schlafzimmer, wenn ich hier bin", sagte Luciano.

"Schön", lächelte Marc. Er fühlte sich wirklich geehrt, dass Luciano ihm das alles hier zeigte.

"Das Bett und die Wanne sind vermutlich die wertvollsten Gegenstände hier im Haus", sagte Luciano. "Das Bett ist ein Einzelstück aus Paris."

"Es sieht wunderschön aus", sagte Marc leise.

"Und es ist sehr bequem."

"Sieht man."

"Also, das wär der Palast", lächelte Luciano.

"Es ist ein schöner Palast", lächelte Marc und sah sich noch einmal genauer um. Jetzt auf den zweiten Blick sah er, wie persönlich die Einrichtung war. Einige Fotos, Bücher, Gemälde und Erinnerungsstücke standen herum und hingen an den Wänden.

"Das Haus bei Florenz, das liebe ich auch sehr, aber es ist eigentlich viel zu groß für mich allein", sagte Luciano. "Ich wohne dort, wenn ich geschäftlich in der Stadt oder der Umgebung zu tun hab. Oder wenn ich Gäste erwarte."

"Das heißt, wenn man dich sucht, müsste man eher hier gucken?", fragte Marc nach.

Luciano nickte. "Es ist nah genug um schnell in Florenz sein zu können, aber auch weit genug weg."

"Und wirklich ein schöner Ort um sich aufzuhalten."

Luciano nickte und sah sich ebenfalls um. "Ich hab ein paar Jahre nach so etwas wie diesem Haus gesucht. Ein bisschen abgelegen, in der Nähe vom Meer und... naja, groß genug, dass man sich auch zu zweit wohlfühlen würde."

"Aber... du bist alleine, oder?", fragte Marc nach.

"Ja, bin ich."

"Also kannst du es alleine genießen und musst nicht teilen", grinste Marc.

"Ja. Oder grübeln, warum ich nicht so ein Glück wie Mario und Thomas hab", grinste Luciano schief.

"Die beiden sind wirklich beneidenswert", nickte Marc. "Schon als Mario noch ein Mensch gewesen war, haben sie sich wohl ungewöhnlich nahe gestanden. Und jetzt... es ist einfach beneidenswert."

"Wie... wie war das mit dir und deinem Mario?" fragte Luciano vorsichtig.

Marc seufzte leise. "Er ist so jung. Und voller Energie, das hat mich immer beeindruckt. Es war schön - aber diese Nähe, die hatten wir nie. Ich glaub, er hatte auch immer irgendwie Angst vor mir. Naja, ist ja auch verständlich."

Luciano nickte. "Ja. Es... das alles ist für einen Menschen schwer zu verstehen. Einige Sachen sind ja auch für uns nicht leicht zu begreifen."

"Die Ewigkeit", murmelte Marc. "Aber... man muss ja nicht immer drüber nachgrübeln. Es ist schon okay, dass Mario das nicht mehr wollte. Dass es ihm zu unheimlich geworden war. Ich nehm es ihm nicht übel. Aber ich vermisse ihn. Jemanden."

"Glaub ich dir."

"Und... wie geht es dir damit?"

"Natürlich vermisse ich jemanden an meiner Seite. Aber es ist nicht so eine offene Wunde wie bei dir. Ich bin allein, seit ich zum Vampir wurde. Es ist also... ein gewohntes Gefühl."

"Und... davor?"

"Ich... bin damals wegen einem Mann von meinen Eltern weggelaufen", sagte Luciano.

Überrascht sah Marc ihn an. Luciano zuckte die Schultern. "Meine Familie hatte ein kleines Weingut, das ich mal erben sollte. Er war ein Saisonarbeiter, der bei der Weinlese half. Wir verliebten uns und ich folgte ihm nach Paris."

"Nach Paris? Und wie bist du dann an Federicos Palazzo gekommen?"

Luciano seufzte leise. "Charles, so hieß der Typ, betrog mich. Ich verließ Paris und ging zurück nach Italien. Ich wollte nicht zurück zu meinen Eltern, weil ich mich so geschämt hab. Stattdessen ging ich nach Florenz, wo ein Bruder meiner Mutter wohnte. Carlo. Ich wusste nur, dass er als Diener in einem alten Haus arbeitete. Ich hoffe, er würde mir Unterschlupf geben und vielleicht eine Arbeit bei seinen Herrschaften."

"Und seine... Herrschaften waren Federico und Eleonore", folgerte Marc.

Luciano nickte. "Genau."

Marc lächelte. "Das klingt schön. Also, dass du dann bei Federico und Eleonore warst. Ich mag die beiden."

"Ich auch. Es war die beste Entscheidung, die ich treffen konnte, dass ich zu Carlos gegangen bin."

"Ich habe Carlos noch nicht kennengelernt - er ist nicht oft am Palazzo?"

"Carlos lebt nicht mehr", sagte Luciano mit deutlicher Trauer in der Stimme. "Federico hatte ihm angeboten, ihn zu verwandeln, aber er wollte nicht ewig leben. Er wollte zu seiner Maria. Maria war seine Frau und ist bei der Geburt ihres ersten Kindes gestorben. Er hatte das nie ganz überwunden."

"Dann ist er jetzt sicher glücklich", murmelte Marc.

"Das hoffe ich auch sehr."

Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte Marc ihm die Hand auf den Unterarm. Es war unter Vampiren unüblich, außer bei Thomas und Mario, und von den beiden hatte er das offenbar übernommen. Luciano schien es aber nicht zu stören. Er lächelte Marc nur dankbar an. "Ich hab lange nicht mehr über meine Familie gesprochen. Es... es tut überraschend weh, wenn ich darüber nachdenke."

"Hast du deine Eltern später noch mal wiedergesehen?"

"Nur von weitem. Ich... war immer zu feige, um mit ihnen zu reden."

Ganz behutsam strich Marc über den Unterarm. "Ich habe meine Eltern auch nicht mehr wiedergesehen."

"Meine... Mutter... ich hab sie oft weinen gehört", sagte Luciano ganz leise. "Wenn ich abends zum Gut schlich, dann hörte ich sie streiten und dann nach einer Weile, weinte sie. Wegen mir. Ich glaube, sie gab sich die Schule an all dem."

Es war, als würde er Lucianos Scham und Schuldgefühle ganz direkt spüren. Er ließ seine Hand ruhig liegen und drückte sanft zu.

"Tja... das ist also meine wenig rühmliche Vergangenheit, bevor ich zu einem Vampir wurde", sagte Luciano mit einem wackeligen Lächeln.

"Klingt nach einer harten Zeit", stimmte Marc zu.

"Ich hab mir das Leben selbst schwer gemacht", meinte Luciano schulterzuckend.

"Manchmal weiß man erst im Nachhinein, welche Wege sich einem geöffnet hätten."

Luciano nickte. "Wenn ich könnte, dann... ich würde nicht alles ändern, aber ich hätte zumindest noch einmal mit meiner Mutter sprechen sollen."

"Das weiß sie", sagte Marc leise.

"Aber ich hätte es ihr gern gesagt. Das... ich sie lieb hab und es mir leid tut, dass ich ihr so einen Kummer gemacht hab", wisperte Luciano.

"Sie liebt dich auch, Luciano, und sie weiß, dass es dir leid tut." Marc fühlte sich so hilflos, seine Worte brachten nur eine schöne Hoffnung zum Ausdruck.

Luciano holte tief Luft und schwieg einen Moment. "Tut mir leid, dass... wie gesagt, ich hab schon länger nicht mehr daran gedacht."

Marc strich noch einmal über seinen Unterarm. "Ist schon okay, manchmal... überkommt es einen einfach."

Luciano sah ihn an und lächelte leicht. "Du bist ein guter Zuhörer."

Marc erwiderte das Lächeln, die Worte fühlten sich gut an.

"Außer meinem Erschaffer und Federico weiß niemand die ganze Geschichte", sagte Luciano.

"Das... danke, dass du es mir erzählt hast."

Luciano lächelte nur. Irgendwie verunsicherte Marc das Lächeln. "Möchtest du was trinken?" fragte Luciano leise.

"Gerne", nickte Marc und folgte Luciano in die Kochnische. Ein Tresen trennte sie von dem Hauptraum, und auf diesen Tresen stellte Luciano zwei Gläser und die Flasche.


	37. Kein guter Vampir?

"Strauß", sagte Luciano. "Der hat dir doch geschmeckt, oder?"

"Ja, sehr gut sogar. Ich hatte nie gedacht, dass Tierblut - konserviert auch noch - so gut sein kann."

Luciano lachte leise. "Zum Glück. Ich hätte nämlich so meine Probleme damit einen Menschen zu beißen."

"Wie - das hast du noch nicht gemacht?", fragte Marc erstaunt.

"Ähm... das... also... nein", sagte Luciano deutlich verlegen. "Ich hab schon Probleme damit von einem Tier zu trinken oder es auch umzubringen, und dann noch... einen Menschen beißen?"

"Für mich war es viele Jahre normal", murmelte Marc verunsichert. Würde Luciano ihn für einen Barbaren halten? "Aber es ist schon klar, das das nicht mehr geht."

"Ich hab es einmal versucht", sagte Luciano und schaute dabei in sein Glas. "Aber... ich bin glaub ich kein sehr guter Vampir, wenn es darum geht."

"Wie meinst du das - kein guter Vampir?"

Luciano seufzte. "Ich habe es einfach total vermasselt. Erst hab ich es nicht geschafft, dass meine Zähne wuchsen und dann hat mein Meister vor meinen Augen von dem Mann getrunken - um mich zu motivieren. Ich fand es gruselig und, als dann etwas Blut über den Hals von dem Menschen gelaufen ist, da..."

"Hm?", machte Marc interessiert, um ihn zum Weiterreden zu motivieren.

"Ich bin umgekippt", nuschelte Luciano.

"Oh", machte Marc und musste tatsächlich grinsen. Ein Vampir, der kein Blut sehen konnte? Das war... absurd. Und es machte Luciano sehr sympathisch und... menschlich.

"Ja... oh", murmelte Luciano. "Das war der vermutlich peinlichste Moment meines Lebens. Ich meine, ich bin ein Vampir! Ich ernähre mich von Blut. Und was mache ich? Ich fall in Ohnmacht wegen einem klitzekleinen bisschen Blut. Das ist..."

"Sympathisch", rutschte es Marc heraus, und er war unheimlich froh, dass ihm nicht ein anderes Wort über die Lippen gekommen war.

"Das ist lieb von dir. Mein Meister wusste damals nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte."

"Ja, es ist... ungewöhnlich. Aber es ist doch nicht schlimm, ich meine - wird ja eh nicht gern gesehen, dass wir von Menschen trinken."

"Das ist meine Rettung. Die wenigsten wissen von meiner... Schwäche. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was die Alten dazu sagen würden."

"Ich werde niemandem etwas verraten", versprach Marc ernst.

"Das weiß ich."

Marc sah ihn kurz an, dann griff er nach dem Glas und hob es. Auch Luciano hob sein Glas. "Auf..." Marc stockte - worauf wollten sie trinken?

"Unsere Freundschaft?" schlug Luciano vor.

"Ja, auf unsere Freundschaft", nickte Marc sofort und stieß sanft gegen Lucianos Glas.

Luciano lächelte und trank einen großen Schluck Auch Marc trank von dem Straußenblut, das ihm wieder sehr gut schmeckte.

"So, ich denke damit kennst du nun alle meine Geheimnisse", sagte Luciano mit einem Grinsen. "Aber du bist für mich noch ein Rätsel."

"Meine Geschichte ist nicht so spannend. Sie beginnt vor 150 Jahren oder so. Eine andere Zeit, und eine andere Gegend. Meine Eltern waren arm, und sie waren froh, dass ich von einem angesehen Meister in die Lehre genommen wurde", begann Marc zu erzählen.

Luciano hörte zu, wie Marc seine Geschichte erzählte. Die Erzählungen von Sinibaldus hinterließen eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Körper. Der alte Meister war grausam und erbarmungslos gewesen und hatte Marc ausgenommen schlecht behandelt. Von Menschen wurde nicht nur getrunken, sie wurden der Einfachheit halber einfach getötet - oder gefangen gehalten, bis man frisches Blut brauchte.

"Meine Jammerei kommt mir ziemlich dämlich vor, wenn ich das so höre", sagte Luciano leise.

"Ich halte nichts davon so etwas gegeneinander aufzuwiegen", meinte Marc dazu nur.

"Ich... wollte damit nur sagen, dass du viel durchgemacht hast. Und dass du wahnsinnig stolz auf dich sein kannst."

"Findest du? Das einzige, was ich geleistet habe, ist abzuhauen. Ansonsten bin ich ein erschreckend schwacher Vampir."

"Das stimmt doch nicht. Du bist stark, grade weil du abgehauen bist. Und weil du dich gegen deinen Meister gestellt hast. Weil du für dich entschieden hast, dass Menschen kein Blutvieh sind."

Das sagte Thomas auch immer wieder, aber so ganz konnte Marc das nicht glauben. "Ich finde nicht, dass das eine große Leistung ist."

"Doch Marc. Trotz der Grausamkeiten hast du dir deinen freien Willen bewahrt. Und deinen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit. Du hättest auch zu einem Monster wie Nicolaos werden können."

"Das hätte ich nie tun können. Vielleicht, weil ich meinen Meister immer verabscheut habe. Ich wollte nicht so werden wie er."

Luciano lächelte. "Und das bist du auch nicht."

"Nein, das bin ich nicht. Ich glaube, mein alter Meister war noch schlimmer als Nicolaos. Unbeherrschter."

"Ohne Aufsicht wäre Nicolaos in ein paar hunderte Jahren auch so geworden", murmelte Luciano.

"Gut, dass das aufgehalten wird."

"Ja. Und vor allem bin ich froh, dass Nicolaos jetzt wieder aus dem Clanhaus verschwunden ist."

"Ich bin auch total froh, dass Nicolaos weg ist", nickte Marc. "Er war unheimlich. Anders als Sinibaldus - der war... grausam und brutal. Nicolaos ist so... kalt und desinteressiert. Ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer ist." 

"Ich auch nicht. Aber zum Glück müssen wir uns um beide keine Gedanken mehr machen." 

"Ja, er ist weit weg und wird es auch immer bleiben." Erleichtert sah Marc Luciano an und trank noch ein Schluck vom Straußenblut. 

"Dann können wir uns ja jetzt voll und ganz diesem merkwürdigen Haus widmen", meinte Luciano. 

"Ja, das ist wirklich merkwürdig. Und auch, dass Mario als einziger etwas spürt. Oder hast du etwas gemerkt?" 

Luciano schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts, was man in so einem alten Haus nicht sowieso spürt." 

"Und... weißt du etwas von diesem Haus? Ich meine, schließlich kennst Du Florenz ganz gut." 

"Ich wollte mal im Clanhaus in den Unterlagen nachsehen. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich da mal etwas über das Anwesen gelesen hab." 

"Das könnte eine Spur sein. Wenn du magst, würd ich dir gern dabei helfen." 

"Gerne. Dann treffen wir uns morgen ganz einfach direkt im Clanhaus", sagte Luciano. 

Marc lächelte. "Ich freu mich drauf." 

Luciano lächelte ihn strahlend an. Es war schön ihn so lächeln zu sehen, so fröhlich. Sowieso war Luciano ein fröhlicher Vampir, locker und witzig - so anders als er selbst. Sicher war das ein Resultat aus ihren unterschiedlichen Erfahrungen in ihren Leben. Und es tat vor allem gut, dass Marc die Freundschaft, die Luciano ihm anbot, einfach annehmen konnte. Luciano war nicht sein Meister und gehörte auch nicht so eng zu Thomas wie Mario. Natürlich hatten Thomas und Mario es ihm auch immer wieder angeboten, aber mit seinem Meister konnte er nun mal nicht befreundet sein, auch wenn Thomas es sich so vorstellte. Ihr Verhältnis war sowieso schon total untypisch. Es war nicht so, als würde er es missbilligen, aber er konnte es für sich nicht so vorstellen. Aber mit Luciano war das ganz anders. Mit Luciano konnte er wirklich befreundet sein. Und Luciano wollte mit ihm befreundet sein. Mit ihm, dem schwachen, unwürdigen Vampir! Und Luciano vertraute ihm so. Hatte ihm Dinge erzählte, die niemand anders wusste. Womit hatte er das nur verdient? Er kannte sogar seinen geheimen Unterschlupf, hatte sogar freien Zugang dazu! 

"Danke", sagte Marc leise und sah Luciano an. 

"Hm? wofür?", fragte Luciano ebenso leise nach. 

"Dass du mir so vertraust." 

"Wieso auch nicht? Ich mag dich, und du bist ein guter Freund." 

Marc lächelte. "Ich... ich bin das einfach nicht gewohnt."

Überrascht sah Luciano ihn an. "Ich dachte, Thomas und Mario...?" 

"Das ist was anderes. Thomas ist mein Meister und Mario irgendwie auch. Aber du... du bist ein Freund."

Luciano lächelte leicht. "Das klingt schön." 

"Sehr schön. Mehr als schön", sagte Marc. Lucianos Lächeln wurde breiter, bis er ihn anstrahlte. Marc konnte das Lächeln nur erwidern. Er merkte, dass es Luciano ebenso wichtig war wie ihm selbst.

"Möchtest du noch was?" fragte Luciano und deutete auf Marcs leeres Glas.

"Ja, gerne", nickte Marc und hielt ihm das Glas hin.

Luciano füllte ihre Gläser erneut aus der Flasche. "Wollen wir nicht ins Wohnzimmer gehen und uns hinsetzen? Ist doch gemütlicher als hier rum zu stehen."

"Gern", nickte Marc, nahm sein Glas und ging zu dem Sofa. Luciano folgte ihm und setzte sich neben ihn. Das überraschte Marc schon ein wenig, sonst waren Vampire immer auf Abstand bedacht.

"Meinst du, ich kann dich mal in Deutschland besuchen kommen?" fragte Luciano ihn.

"Ja, natürlich", nickte Marc. "Ist gar nicht so weit. Drei, vier Stunden brauche ich meistens."

"Schön. Ich war lange nicht mehr in Deutschland. Ich war mit meinem Meister ein paar Mal da. In Berlin und in Hamburg."

"Sind beides schöne Städte. Gladbach ist ein bisschen kleiner und ruhiger, und weniger attraktiv. Aber es ist schön da."

"Du fühlst dich nicht wohl in großen, belebten Städten oder?"

"Ich kann es gut ertragen - sonst hätte ich auch die falsche Beschäftigung. Aber ich fühle mich in der Ruhe tatsächlich ruhiger."

Luciano nickte. "Das merkt man dir an. Hier bist du viel entspannter als in Florenz. Du lächelst öfter."

Das lag nicht nur an Ruhe, überlegte Marc. "Ist einfach... stressärmer hier. Und die Sache mit Nicolaos ist ausgestanden."

"Und inzwischen sind auch die Alten vermutlich schon wieder abgereist."

"Sie sind... unheimlich", gab Marc zu.

"Oh ja."

"Gerade dieser Domenico..."

"Er ist der Älteste und... gruseligste von ihnen."

"Und er scheint so einige Zöglinge zu haben. Gehören sie nicht alle zum Clan?"

"Nicht alle, nein. Die meisten von ihnen sind ziemliche Einzelgänger und irgendwie... komisch. Nicht gefährlich oder so, sondern einfach merkwürdig."

"Und sie können sich dann so einfach vom Clan lossagen?"

"Nicht einfach so, aber zwingen kann man sie auch nicht. Allerdings gibt es kein Zurück. Wenn sie sich entschieden haben, dem Clan den Rücken zu kehren, dann für immer. Sie erhalten kein Geld und keine Hilfe vom Clan mehr."

"Versteh ich nicht. Ich bin so froh, dass ich jetzt dazu gehöre."

"Ich kann es auch nicht verstehen", sagte Luciano. "So ohne Familie zu sein und dann für die Ewigkeit..."

"Wir verlieren die echte Familie so schnell, und ich kann mir nichts Besseres vorstellen als den Clan als Ersatz zu haben."

Luciano lächelte. "Ich sag doch, die Typen sind halt merkwürdig."

"Wie gut, dass du nicht so merkwürdig bist. Und ich hoffentlich auch nicht."

"Du meinst, abgesehen davon, dass ich kein Blut sehen kann?" grinste Luciano.

Marc grinste. "Ich denke, das ist schon okay. Ich hab dafür totale Probleme damit Menschen zu beeinflussen. Nur während des Bisses geht es - sonst überhaupt nicht."

"Tja, so haben wir alle unsere kleinen Schwächen."

Luciano lachte nicht darüber, grinste nicht einmal! Marc konnte es kaum glauben, Luciano lachte nicht darüber, grinste nicht einmal. Er war wirklich ein toller Freund.


	38. Aufgabenverteilung

Wie geplant kam Thomas erst zwei Tage später wieder nach Florenz. Nach seinem Testspiel - das sie zwar gewonnen hatten, aber in dem er kein Tor geschossen hatte - hatte er sich mit Mario in ihrer Hütte getroffen, damit sie noch ein bisschen Zeit für sich hatten. Für Federico war das ok gewesen, aber er hatte darum gebeten, dass Thomas und Marc am nächsten Abend ins Clanhaus kamen. Er wollte mit ihnen noch einmal über die Verhandlung von Nicolaos sprechen.

Also kamen Mario und Thomas, und auch Marc, dann nach Florenz ins Clanhaus. Wie üblich öffnete Giovanni die Tür und ließ sie hinein, führte sie aber nicht durch das Haus, sondern teilte ihnen nur mit, dass Federico und Eleonore im Salon warten würden.

Mario beobachtete Marc aus den Augenwinkeln. Luciano hatte ihm erzählt, dass er bei Marcs Testspiel gewesen war und da war so ein seltsames Leuchten in seinen Augen gewesen. Wenn er jetzt darauf achtete, sah bemerkte er, wie Marc Luciano ansah. Öfter als man einen Freund ansah. Und intensiver. Mit einem leichten Lächeln. 

Mario unterdrückte mühsam ein Grinsen. Offenbar verstanden sich Luciano und Marc mehr als nur gut. Er freute sich für die beiden, und er hoffte, dass es etwas werden würde. Er sah, wie Thomas ihn fragend ansah und deutete mit dem Kopf leicht zu Marc und Luciano.

Einen kleinen Moment später grinste Thomas leicht. Er hatte verstanden, und als er sich darauf konzentrierte, sogar ein kleines Kribbeln verspürt, das wohl gerade in Lucianos Bauch herrschte. Wenig später betraten sie den Salon, in dem Federico, Eleonore und auch Jakob auf sie warteten.

"Schön, dass ihr da seid", grüßte Federico sie gleich und bat sie sich zu setzen. Er bot Wein an, und als sie alle versorgt waren, begann er zu erzählen.

Er erzählte vor allem, wie schwierig es gewesen war, ein Urteil zu finden. "Wir sind uns immer noch unsicher, ob diese Strafe die richtige für Nicolaos ist", seufzte er. "Aber ich fühle mich unwohl dabei, einen Vampir aus meinem Clan zum Tode zu verurteilen."

"Ich wäre auch nicht dafür gewesen", gab Thomas zu. "Aber ich bin froh, dass ich ihn nicht mehr sehen muss."

"Oh, da waren wir uns alle einig", sagte Federico. "Er musste weg hier und zwar für eine lange Zeit."

"Zweihundert Jahre...", murmelte Mario. So eine lange Zeit konnte er sich gar nicht vorstellen.

"Das gibt euch Zeit, stärker zu werden", sagte Eleonore. "Eure Fähigkeiten zu entwickeln. Falls Nicolaos gegen das Verbot verstoßen sollte, wärt ihr nicht sofort in der Gefahr ausgelöscht zu werden."

Thomas schluckte hart. "Das würde er tun? Das... waren keine Drohungen?"

"Er würde es versuchen", nickte Federico. "Er gibt euch die Schuld daran, auch wenn er sich das alles selbst eingebrockt hat."

"Das sieht er ja nicht so", mischte sich Luciano ein. "Es ist Thomas' Schuld, dass er überlebt hat."

Federico nickte. "Ja. Und deshalb wird er versuchen, diesen Fehler zu beheben. Und Vampire, grade solche wie Nicolaos, können sehr grausam sein. Er wird sich nicht direkt auf dich stürzen, sondern er wird erst die vernichten, die du liebst. Also Marc und Mario."

Thomas schluckte hart. Er brachte die in Gefahr, die er liebte. Mario drängte sich leicht an ihn und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. "Er soll das nur versuchen", murmelte er. "Er wird es nicht schaffen. Niemals."

"Wir müssen trainieren. Wir haben zweihundert Jahre Zeit."

Federico lächelte. "Genau. Und ihr habt einen starken Clan im Rücken. Inzwischen gibt es hier nicht wenige, die so beeindruckt von euch sind, dass sie für euch einiges tun würden."

"Beeindruckt? Wieso das?", fragte Marc nach.

"Ihr bringt wieder frischen Wind in den Clan", sagte Eleonore lächelnd. "Ihr gehört so sehr der modernen Welt an. Ihr sprüht vor Leben. Das tut uns allen gut."

"Wir tun dem Clan gut", wiederholte Marc ungläubig. Bis jetzt hatte er sich lediglich als Belastung gesehen.

Eleonore lachte leise. "Du bist zu süß, wenn du so guckst, Mario. Natürlich tut ihr dem Clan gut. Ihr seid junge, starke Vampire. Jeder Clan hätte sich gefreut, euch drei in seinen Reihen zu wissen."

"Ich kann doch gar nichts", murmelte Marc.

"Das stimmt nicht", sagte Luciano sofort. "Du durftest deine Fähigkeiten bisher nur nie entwickeln."

"Welche Fähigkeiten denn?"

"Das werden wir herausfinden", sagte Federico. "Luciano hat nämlich recht. Die Alten haben es deutlich in dir gespürt. Aber du scheinst fast so etwas wie eine Mauer in dir zu haben, die dich von deinen Fähigkeiten trennt."

Marc sah ihn ein wenig ungläubig an. Sollte sein alter Meister...?

"Meint ihr das Sinibaldus was damit zu tun hat?" fragte Thomas dann auch.

"Möglich ist das. Er hatte immer völlige Hingabe bis zur Selbstaufgabe gefordert."

"Und wie kriegen wir die Mauer da weg?" fragte Luciano.

"Mit Geduld", meinte Federico. "Es ist ganz wichtig, dass du, Marc, uns vertraust. Dann erst können wir es versuchen."

Marc sah kurz zu Luciano. "Ich vertraue euch", sagte er dann leise.

Thomas lächelte, als er den Blick sah. Mario hatte offenbar Recht gehabt. "Und ihr braucht Geduld. Ganz langsam können wir versuchen an die Blockade zu kommen und sie zu lösen."

"Wir haben Zeit", sagte Jakob zustimmend. "Ich werde mich ein bisschen umhören, ob jemand schon Erfahrung mit so einer Blockade hat und weiß, wie sie am besten gelöst werden kann."

"Mach das bitte, Jakob. Du hast noch einige andere Quellen als wir hier", nickte Federico.

"Dann wirst du bald wieder gehen?" fragte Thomas leise.

"In ein paar Tagen. Wird mir hier langsam bisschen viel hier."

"Schade", sagte Thomas. "Ich werd dich vermissen."

"Es ist doch kein Abschied für immer, Thomas. Oder auch für sehr lange. Ich informiere mich, und dann komme ich wieder, okay?"

Thomas lächelte. "Ich weiß."

Jakob lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. "Alles okay?"

"Ja. Ich... das alles mit Nicolaos und so, das war einfach viel auf einmal. Und ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit die zu sagen, wie dankbar ich dir für alles bin", sagte Thomas.

"Thomas", lächelte Jakob ihn an. "Das ist doch selbstverständlich."

"Es muss trotzdem mal gesagt werden", meinte Thomas.

"Ich bin immer für dich... für euch da, das wisst ihr", meinte Jakob. "Ihr seid alle drei meine Zöglinge."

Federico lächelte leicht. "Jakob, irgendwann müssen wir nochmal über deine Zugehörigkeit zum Clan sprechen. Wir finden schon einen Weg, wie du dir deine Freiheit erhalten kannst und trotzdem Mitglied des Clans bist."

Jakob sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Man muss mit Blut an einen Clan gebunden sein."

"Wir finden einen Weg", sagte Federico erneut. "Auch dafür. Amadeo hatte da eine sehr interessante Idee, die ich weiter verfolgen werde. Versprich mir einfach, dass du darüber nachdenkst."

"Ich war lange nicht mehr hier in Florenz und beim Clan. Damals war es anders, strenger. Viel strenger und absoluter."

"Aber das ist nicht unsere Art", sagte Eleonore.

"Nein, es hat sich viel geändert."

"Dann denkst du über mein Angebot nach?" fragte Federico.

"Ja, das werde ich."

Federico lächelte erfreut. "Schön. Das freut mich sehr."

"Wie gesagt, es ist anders als früher."

Federico nickte und sah dann wieder zu Thomas, Mario und Marc. "Habt ihr noch Fragen zu Nicolaos Urteil?"

"Ich denke, es ist klar, oder? 200 Jahre - und dann nicht in unsere Nähe kommen."

Federico nickte. "Wenn alles gut läuft, dann wird er sich daran halten. Aus Angst davor, vernichtet zu werden."

"Und wenn nicht - dafür müssen wir uns verbessern."

"Wenn ihr möchtet, dann erstellen wir einen Trainingsplan für euch", sagte Eleonore.

Trainingsplan, das kannte Marc nur zu Genüge. "Das klingt gut."

"Ich denke am Thema Fitness müssen wir nicht groß arbeiten", lachte Federico. "Ihr steht ja voll im Training."

Thomas lachte. "Ich denke, das können wir wirklich als erledigt betrachten."

"Aber vielleicht habt ihr Lust euer Training zu erweitern", meinte Luciano. "Mit Reiten oder irgendeinem Kampfsport. Ich übe momentan mit Matteo Bogenschießen. Ist zwar altmodisch, aber macht tierisch Spaß."

"Bogenschießen klingt interessant. Meinst du, wir können da mitmachen?"

"Matteo freut sich immer, wenn sich jemand dafür interessiert", sagte Federico grinsend.

"Dann würde ich es gerne lernen", sagte Marc, und die anderen beiden stimmten zu.

"Wir nehmen es in euren Trainingsplan mit auf", sagte Eleonore.

"Schön", lächelte Marc zufrieden.

"Gut, dann werden wir morgen euren Plan fertig haben", sagte Federico lächelnd.

"Dann sollten wir euch noch unsere Termine im Verein geben", gab Marc zu bedenken. "Wenn wir vor Spielen im Hotel sind, können wir nicht einfach herkommen."

"Oh ja bitte", sagte Eleonore sofort.

"Wir kopieren euch die Pläne, soweit wir sie haben", versprach Thomas.

Federico nickte. "Sehr schön. Dann haben wir denke ich alles Wichtiges besprochen."

"Ja, ich denke, das haben wir", nickte Jakob. "Wollen wir uns dann noch mal zum Üben zurückziehen?"

Mario und Thomas nickten sofort.

"Dann sucht euch ein schönes Plätzchen zum Üben. Luciano, du bleibst bitte noch, es geht um das Haus in Pisa."

"Ok", sagte Luciano und sah Marc an. "Wir sehen uns dann nachher?"

"Ja, klar", nickte Marc heftig und lächelte ihn an.

Luciano lächelte strahlend. "Dann bis später."

Thomas und Mario sahen sich an und nickten beide. Ja, das war eindeutig, dass da etwas zwischen den beiden lief.


	39. "Wir üben einfach weiter."

Jakob war inzwischen aufgestanden und die drei Vampire beeilten sich, ihm zu folgen. Er ging dieses Mal nicht in das Turmzimmer, in dem sie sonst geübt hatten, sondern in eine der Bibliotheken. Mario und Thomas setzten sich auf eine kleine Couch, während Jakob und Marc sich in gemütliche Sessel setzten. 

"So, meine lieben Jungs, ich werde ja abreisen, deswegen möchte ich euch heute eine Einweisung geben, wie ihr weiter üben könnt", fing Jakob an, und es folgte eine ausführliche Anleitung mit viel Theorie, wie sie ihre Fähigkeiten in seiner Abwesenheit trainieren sollten.

Mario war inzwischen so gut darin, andere Vampire aufzuspüren, dass sie sich langsam daran versuchen sollten, andere Vampire auszublenden. Marc war sein erstes Opfer, auch wenn er das nicht besonders angenehm fand. Er ließ noch immer nicht gern andere an sich heran, aber Thomas auszublenden würde zu schwer werden, und Jakob wollte das ganze überwachen.

Es dauerte ziemlich, bis Mario begriffen hatte, wie er eine Art Schutzschirm errichtete, der fremde Gedanken von sich fern hielt. Und auch danach fiel es ihm schwer den Schirm aufrecht zu halten. Kaum stupste Marc ihn an, fiel er in sich zusammen.

"Das braucht Zeit, Mario", sagte Jakob, als der junge Vampir frustriert aufstöhnte. "Übt einfach weiter. Ich muss noch was erledigen, wir sehen uns später, okay?", verabschiedete er sich schnell und verließ den Raum.

Thomas griff nach seiner Hand. "Wir üben einfach weiter."

"Luciano stellt sich bestimmt auch zur Verfügung", sagte Marc.

Thomas lächelte, als Marc den Vampir erwähnte. "Er ist ein ganz lieber Kerl, oder?"

Marc nickte. "Ein sehr netter."

Thomas' Lächeln wurde ein wenig breiter. "Er hat dich auch schon in Gladbach besucht?"

"Er war gestern beim Testspiel."

"Und?", fragte Thomas gleich nach.

"Und was? Das Spiel lief ganz gut, wir haben gewonnen", erzählte Marc.

"Das meinte ich aber nicht", grinste Thomas und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Hast Du Luciano Gladbach gezeigt?"

"Ein bisschen. Viel Zeit hatten wir nicht", sagte Marc.

"Und? Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen."

"Was willst du denn genau wissen?"

"Wenn du nicht drüber reden möchtest, ist das okay... ich dachte nur... auf jeden Fall freuen wir uns für dich."

Marc riss die Augen auf. "Oh... du... ich... also da ist nichts. Nicht viel. Noch nicht. Das... ist kompliziert."

Thomas lächelte ihn beruhigend an. "Ist schon okay. Aber... es könnte was werden, oder?"

Ein ganz leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Marcs Lippen. "Er mag mich."

"Na, das klingt doch gut", nickte Mario. "Und er ist wirklich ein liebes Kerlchen. Ich glaub, ihr würdest zusammen passen."

"Meinst du?" fragte Marc.

"Du magst ihn, und ich mag dich. Was soll da nicht passen", grinste Mario ihn an.

Marc lächelte. "Er ist einfach so... toll."

"Das steht dir", grinste Mario. "Dieses.. verschossen sein."

"Find ich auch", sagte Thomas lächelnd.

"Ist ja noch gar nicht klar, ob das was werden kann", schränkte Marc gleich ein.

"Wieso denn nicht?" fragte Mario. "Ich dachte ihr beiden mögt euch. Und ungebunden seid ihr auch."

"Ja, aber das ist doch nicht das einzige, das zählt."

"Also so, wie ihr euch vorhin angesehen habt, ist es doch ziemlich eindeutig", meinte Thomas.

"Findest du?", fragte Marc leise nach, und ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln schob sich auf seine Lippen. 

Thomas nickte. "Lasst euch Zeit. Das mit Mario ist ja grad erst vorbei. Aber... ich glaube, dass ihr gut zueinander passt. Luciano hatte dich von Anfang an ins Herz geschlossen. Und du ihn auch. Du hast ihm sofort vertraut."

"Und... für dich wäre es in Ordnung?" Natürlich musste er seinen Meister um Erlaubnis fragen, wenn er sich verlieben wollte.

"Aber natürlich! Marc du musst mich doch nicht fragen, in wen du dich verlieben darfst."

"Doch, natürlich muss ich dich fragen. Und du musst entscheiden."

Thomas griff nach Marcs Händen und drückte sie fest. "Ich kann und werde nicht für dich entscheiden, wen du liebst. Oder mit wem du zusammen bist. Du musst auf dein Herz hören, damit du glücklich wirst."

Marc nickte leicht. Das hatte er erwartet, diese Worte passten zu Thomas - seinem Meister. "Danke", sagte er dennoch leise.

Thomas lächelte leicht. "Als dein Freund sage ich dir aber gern, wie sehr ich Luciano mag und das ich mich für euch freuen würde, wenn ihr zusammen kommt."

Vorsichtig lächelte Marc, es war ihm anzumerken, dass er noch immer unter den Folgen der Behandlung von Sinibaldus litt.

"Außerdem ist Luciano ein hübscher Kerl, hm?" grinste Mario ihn an.

"Ja, ist er. Ein toller Typ. Und witzig. Und er kann so ruhig sein, das tut so gut. Man kann einfach mit ihm zusammen sitzen und schweigen... bei einem Glas Strauß... oder mit ihm laufen, ganz einfach am Wasser entlang.

Mario lächelte. "Dann lass uns mal noch ein bisschen üben, damit du nachher noch Zeit für Luciano hast."

Marc schloss kurz die Augen. "Er wartet schon..."

"Ein paar Minuten noch", sagte Thomas lächelnd.

"Ja, wir müssen üben." Man merkte Marc seine Ungeduld kein wenig mehr an.

"Also", sagte Thomas und sah Mario an. "Du versuchst wieder, Marc aus deinen Gedanken fern zu halten."

Mario nickte und schloss die Augen. Er tastete erst nach Marc, dann versuchte er ihn wieder rauszuschieben aus seinem Geist. Marc war nicht ganz bei der Sache, sondern fühlte nebenbei immer wieder nach Luciano, so dass Mario einige kleine Erfolgserlebnisse verzeichnen konnte.

Schließlich grinste Thomas. "Ok, genug für heute. Ich hab Lust auf ein bisschen frische Luft und Luciano wartet schon ganz ungeduldig."

Marc nickte heftig.

"Dann lauf zu ihm", lachte Mario.

"Viel Spaß euch beiden!", wünschte Marc und verschwand.

Luciano erwartete ihn am Fuß der Treppe und begrüßte ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. "Fertig mit dem Unterricht?"

"Ja, fertig. Wird auch langsam..."

"Schön. Und... hast du jetzt schon was vor?"

"Nein, nichts. Außer... also, mit dir...?"

Luciano strahlte wieder. "Wenn du Lust hast, zeig ich dir einen meiner Lieblingsorte hier in Florenz."

"Oh ja, die würde ich gerne sehen!"

"Dann los", sagte Luciano und griff Marcs Hand um ihn sanft zur Tür zu ziehen.

Allein diese Berührung fühlte sich himmlisch an, fand Marc. Fest genug, nicht so zerbrechlich wie ein Mensch. Und Luciano übernahm die Führung, auch das fühlte sich gut an.

Luciano ließ Marcs Hand nicht los, als er ihn quer durch Florenz zog. "Das hier war der Hauptsitz der Medici", erklärte er als sie am Palazzo Pitti vorbeiliefen. Direkt hinter dem Palazzo erstreckte sich eine große Parkanlage. "Und das ist der Boboli-Garten. Ein Muss, wenn man in Florenz ist. Er ist bestimmt einer der schönsten Gärten in ganz Italien."

"Dann lass ihn uns ansehen", bat Marc.

Luciano nickte und führte Marc zu einer kleinen verschlossenen Pforte. "Unser Clan hat einen Schlüssel", sagte er zu Marc, als er das schmiedeeiserne Tor öffnete.

"Oh - der Park ist nicht öffentlich?", fragte Marc überrascht nach.

"Doch, aber nicht alle Teile. Und nachts ist der Garten verschlossen. Für die öffentlichen Teile muss man Eintritt zahlen. Die Gelder werden aber komplett in die Restaurierung und Instandhaltung gesteckt."

Marc nickte leicht, so ein Garten war bestimmt teuer. Er folgte Luciano in den Park. Ein breiter Kiesweg führte in den Garten, in dem überall Statuen verteilt waren, und von einigen Stellen konnte man über die ganze Stadt blicken.

"Der Park ist über die Jahrhunderte immer weiter gewachsen", sagte Luciano leise. "Ich finde ihn einfach wundervoll. Man fühlt sich hier wirklich wie in einer ganz anderen Epoche. Man kann sich vorstellen, wie die feinen Damen von damals mit ihren weiten Kleidern über die Kieswege flanierten oder die Herren in wichtige Gespräche vertieft waren."

"Oh ja, das kann man wirklich. Und immer mit Sonnenschirm in der Hand."

Luciano nickte. "Früher haben hier viele Vampire gejagt. Es war ideal. Überall schattige Plätze und Verstecke, in die man sein Opfer locken konnte um einen Schluck zu trinken."

"Sie waren hoffentlich kultiviert genug, dass es bei einem Schluck geblieben ist?", fragte Marc nach.

"Oh ja", sagte Luciano. "Hier im Park herrschten strenge Regeln. Keine Aufmerksamkeit, keine verschwundenen Personen, keine Leichen. Wer hier jagte, der jagte aus Lust, und nicht, weil er Durst hatte."

Unwillkürlich lächelte Marc. "Das klingt nach einer schönen Zeit. Jagen aus Lust... und nicht aus Durst. Die Vampire hatten Spaß daran."

"Hab ich schon gesagt, wie froh ich bin, dass diese Zeiten vorbei sind?" lachte Luciano. "Das arme Fräulein, das ich angefallen hätte, hätte mich vermutlich mit Riechsalz wieder ins Leben holen müssen, weil ich beim Anblick ihres Bluts ohnmächtig geworden bin. Oder ich hätte ihr auf die Schuhe gekotz..."

Marc lachte ebenfalls, als er sich das vorstellte. Ein Vampir mit ausgefahrenen Zähnen ohnmächtig auf dem Boden liegend. "Blut aus Flaschen ist doch sehr viel kultivierter", meinte er. "Und wir können ja mal eine Flasche mitnehmen und hier ganz gediegen trinken."

"Ja, gute Idee", lächelte Luciano und drückte Mars Hand. "Komm mit, eins muss ich dir unbedingt noch zeigen."

Marc ließ sich nur zu gerne mit ihm ziehen. Vor einem wunderschön gelegenen Teich blieb Luciano stehen. In der Mitte des Teichs erhob sich eine kleine, runde Insel voller grüner Pflanzen und einer Statue, die sich über den Teich erhob. "Der Inselteich", sagte Luciano. "Jetzt im Dunkeln ist er tatsächlich nur halb so schön. Du musst ihn im Tageslicht sehen oder in der Dämmerung."

"Er wirkt mysteriös. Stell dir noch ein wenig Nebel vor", lächelte Marc und sah die Insel an.

Luciano nickte. "Ja. Als würde der See ein Geheimnis hüten. In einer der Bibliotheken hängen verschiedene Skizzen des Teichs. Eleonore malt und zeichnet gern und sie liebt dieses Motiv."

Marc erinnerte sich an die Bilder im Clanhaus. "Die sind von Eleonore? Das ist... wow!"

"Ja. Sie hat übrigens schon als Mensch ein Talent dafür besessen. Federico bringt ihr von all seinen Reisen immer die exotischen Farben und Papiersorten mit. Wir mussten ihr alle schon als Model herhalten."

"Sie reist nicht so viel?"

"Nicht mehr, nein. Die modernen Reisemittel sind ihr unheimlich und sie sagt immer, sie wäre in ihrer Jugend genug durch Europa gehetzt. Federico versucht sie immer zu überreden, mit ihm nach Amerika und Kanada zu reisen. Aber sie mag weder Schiffe noch Flugzeuge."

"Kann ich verstehen, wenn man mit sowas nicht aufgewachsen ist..."

Luciano nickte. "Das geht vielen alten Vampiren so. Ich hingegen finde Flugzeuge toll."

"Ich auch. Naja, ist ja auch unsere Zeit - wer weiß, wie wir in fünfhundert Jahren sind."

"Na ich hoffe, wir werden keine langweiligen Stubenhocker", grinste Luciano.

"Das glaub ich nicht. Dafür gibt es viel zu viel zu erleben."

Luciano sah ihn an. "Und wir können das zusammen erleben."

Marc sah ihn an und lächelte. "Das macht es noch schöner."

Luciano lächelte. "Ja. Viel, viel schöner." Marc drückte seine Hand fest. "Ich finds toll, dass ich dir das hier alles zeigen kann", sagte Luciano leise.

"Ich... ich finde es ganz toll nicht alleine zu sein", murmelte Marc.

"Du wirst nie wieder allein sein Marc. Du hast jetzt eine Familie. Und... mich."

"Und dich", lächelte Marc glücklich. "Ich.. ich hab Thomas heute gefragt."

"Und was sagt er?"

"Er... er freut sich für uns."

Luciano strahlte. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet, war aber froh, dass Thomas es so offen gesagt hatte. Sein Meister war ganz anders als Marcs früherer Meister, und Luciano würde ihn nicht fragen müssen. Wenn sie das nächste Mal telefonierte, würde er einfach von Marc erzählen.

"Wollen wir uns hier einen Moment hinsetzen?" fragte Marc und deutete auf eine steinerne, mit Ornamenten verzierte Bank am Rand des Inselteichs. Luciano lächelte ihn an und folgte ihm zu der Bank. Dabei hielt er Marcs Hand noch immer.

"Ich verstehe, warum du so gern hier bist", sagte Marc leise.

"Schön, dass es dir hier auch so gut gefällt."

"Es ist hier so ruhig und... einfach wunderschön. Man kann völlig vergessen, dass man in einer Stadt ist."

"Ich bin froh, dass du die Ruhe auch so genießen kannst."

"Mir wird glaub ich jetzt erst klar, wie sehr ich diese Ruhe brauche."

Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte Luciano ihm einen Arm um. "Sie tut einfach gut."

Marc zögerte einen winzigen Moment, dann lehnte er sich leicht an Lucianos Seite. Er fühlte und hörte Luciano leise seufzen. Marc schloss die Augen und gestattet es sich, dieses Gefühl einfach zu genießen. Luciano roch wundervoll. Nach den Wäldern rund um Florenz, nach reifen Trauben und Oliven.

Von seinem Körper ging eine Wärme aus, die ihm einfach gut tat. Und es tat ebenfalls gut, dass Luciano so geduldig mit ihm war. Dass er ihn nicht drängte, sondern seinen Weg mitging. Einen Weg, der mit der Trennung von Mario begonnen hatte, und auf dem diese Nacht im Boboli-Garten nur ein Zwischenschritt sein würde.

Luciano hatte ihm damit die vermutlich größte Liebeserklärung überhaupt gemacht. Er würde warten, solange bis Marc für mehr bereit war. Und ganz langsam kamen sie sich näher. Vor ein paar Tagen hätte sich Marc nicht vorstellen können so wie jetzt mit Luciano zusammen zu sitzen.

"Woran denkst du so intensiv?" fragte Luciano leise.

"Es ist schön hier. Mit dir. Und ich bin dir dankbar, dass... naja, dass du so viel Geduld hast."

Luciano lächelte. "Wir haben doch Zeit. Und jetzt wo ich weiß, dass meine Hoffnungen nicht vergebens sind, kann ich warten. Du bestimmst das Tempo."

"Genau dafür danke ich dir."

"Mach ich gern", flüsterte Luciano.

Marc lächelte ihn zärtlich an.

"Tesoro mio", murmelte Luciano und strich Marc über die Wange. Es kribbelte in Marcs Bauch. Er hatte schon ein wenig italienisch gelernt, und "Mein Schatz" war unter den ersten Vokabel gewesen. Er lächelte Luciano leicht an.

"Ok?" fragte Luciano leise.

"Sehr okay", wisperte Marc. Er fühlte sich so ... begehrte. So geliebt!

Luciano strahlte vor Freude. Marc drückte die Hand in seiner ganz fest, dann lehnte er sich vor. Luciano konnte dieser Einladung nicht wiederstehen. Er kam Marc entgegen, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Ganz leicht nur und ganz kurz, aber das Kribbeln wurde noch heftiger.

"Das hab ich mir immer gewünscht. Mal mit jemandem Besonderen hier zu sitzen", flüsterte Luciano.

'Mit jemand besonderem', hatte Luciano gesagt. Marc konnte es kaum glauben, er fühlte sich nicht besonders, aber für Luciano war er es. "Es ist wunderschön hier. Mit dir." Dann küsste Luciano ihn erneut. Marc lächelte ihn an, als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten. Der Kuss war so schön gewesen, zärtlich und verliebt.

Luciano zog ihn etwas enger an sich, dann sahen sie zum Inselteich. Es war... romantisch. Marc hatte immer gemeint keinen Sinn für so etwas zu haben, aber hier mit Luciano zu sitzen war... traumhaft schön. Es war ganz anders als mit Mario. Ruhiger. Und er fühlte sich... sicherer. Nicht diese ständige Angst Mario zu verletzten, sich nicht im Griff zu haben. Luciano roch toll, aber eben nicht so lecker, wohlschmeckend wie Mario.

Vielleicht war das auch immer eins ihrer Probleme gewesen - dass er selbst gehemmt gewesen war, und dass Mario Angst vor ihm gehabt hatte. Jetzt im Nachhinein wurde ihm klar, warum das alles nichts hatte werden können. Anders als Thomas und sein Mario, und sicher auch Jakob und seine Gefährtin waren sie nie über diese Angst hinweggekommen. Es war gut, dass sie es beendet hatten - jetzt konnten sie beide ohne Angst in eine neue Beziehung gehen.

Und er, Marc, hatte seine Beziehung wohl schon gefunden. Luciano, ein Vampir, hundert Jahre jünger als er selbst und so offen, selbstbewusst und fröhlich - und gleichzeitig ruhig und nachdenklich. Marc konnte sich glücklich schätzen so einen Freund zu haben.

Erst, als es dämmerte, als die Sonne den Horizont ankratzte und langsam wieder Licht durch den Garten floss, ließen Luciano und Marc voneinander ab. Die meiste Zeit hatten sie einfach schweigend zusammen gesessen, sich berührt und die Nähe und langsam wachsende Vertrautheit genossen. 

"Ich muss los", wisperte Marc und sah Luciano ernst an. "Am liebsten würd ich hier bleiben. Bei dir."

"Das fänd ich schön", sagte Luciano lächelnd. "Aber ich befürchte, Florenz sucht grad keinen neuen Torhüter..."

"Ich fühle mich wohl in Gladbach", erklärte Marc leise. "Die Mannschaft - ich mag die Jungs."

"Das ist wichtig. Und wir haben ja die Nächte für uns", sagte Luciano.

Marc grinste. "Gehört sich doch auch so für richtige Vampire, hm?" Er schmiegte sich noch einmal an Luciano, dann stand er auf. "Ich muss um neun in Gladbach sein, ich muss wirklich los."

"Ja, ich hab auch noch was zu erledigen", sagte Luciano seufzend. "Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend?"

"Ja, ich komme dann gleich wieder hier her, wenn ich loskomme."

Luciano umarmte Marc fest. "Dann bis heute Abend."

"Bis heute Abend", erwiderte Marc und schmiegte sich kurz an ihn, dann löste er sich schnell von ihm und lief los.


	40. Übungseinheit mit anderthalb Paaren

Am Abend versammelten sich die vier Vampire im Clanhaus. Luciano hatte sie zusammengerufen, weil er ihnen etwas zeigen wollte. Marc kam als letzter in die kleine Bibliothek, in der die anderen schon auf ihn warteten. Er hatte schließlich den weitesten Weg.

Luciano strahlte ihn an. "Hey."

"Hey", erwiderte Marc das Strahlen und stellte sich gleich zu ihm.

Luciano rückte dicht an ihn heran. "Also, ich hatte heute ein bisschen Zeit und hab mich in der Bibliothek umgesehen. Dabei hab ich das Buch hier gefunden. Da sind Bilder von Marios unheimlichem Haus drin."

"Oh", horchte Mario sofort auf. "Was steht drin?"

"Das Haus gehört tatsächlich zum Clan, auch wenn es nie offiziell in dessen Besitz überging", sagte Luciano und schlug das Buch auf einer markierten Seite auf.

"Oh", machte Thomas erstaunt. "Zum Clan..." Er sah Luciano über die Schulter und musste sofort dieses Haus bewundern. "Ein echtes Schmuckstück!"

"Ja, ist es. Allerdings steht hier nirgends, welchem Vampir das Anwesen gehört oder verwaltet. Hier, seht ihr", sagte Luciano und blätterte um. Deutlich sah man, wo ein paar Seiten sorgfältig aus dem Buch heraus getrennt worden waren. "Es wollte offenbar jemand nicht, dass bekannt wird, was es mit dem Haus auf sich hat."

"Dann wird es schwierig da noch etwas rauszufinden", überlegte Marc.

"Wir sollten Eleonore und Federico fragen", sagte Luciano. "Vielleicht wissen sie was."

"Dann lass uns mal gucken wo sie sind", schlug Mario vor. "Nimmst du das Buch mit?"

Luciano nickte und klappte das Buch sorgfältig wieder zu. Gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten, und nachdem Mario kurz gelauscht hatte, führte er sie in eine weitere Bibliothek, in der Federico und Eleonore zusammen saßen und Schach spielten.

"Können wir euch kurz stören?" fragte Luciano.

"Moment noch", bat Eleonore sie zu warten, und mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen zog sie einen Turm. "Schach! Ich denke, du hast keine Chance mehr."

Federico sah sie ein wenig verdutzt an. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Das wievielte Mal war das heute?"

"Das vierte. Du konzentrierst dich nicht genug, mein Lieber", lächelte Eleonore ihn liebenswürdig an. Wie so oft trug sie ein elegantes Kleid, heute in dunkelgrünem Samt, mit einigen goldenen Verzierungen.

"Wie kann ich das auch, wenn du mich die ganze Zeit so anlächelst?" entgegnete Federico grinsend.

"Ich muss doch meine Stärken ausspielen", meinte Eleonore nur, dann sah sie die vier jungen Vampire an. "Was können wir für euch tun?"

"Ich hab euch doch von diesem Haus erzählt", sagte Mario. "Wir waren mit Luciano noch einmal da und er hat sich erinnert, dass er das Gebäude schon einmal irgendwo gesehen hat."

"Und ihr habt weiter geforscht?", fragte Eleonore interessiert.

Luciano nickte und zeigte ihr das Buch. "Ich hab das Haus gefunden."

"Oh", machte sie überrascht und nahm ihm das Buch ab. Gemeinsam legten sie das Buch auf einen kleinen Tisch, und Luciano schlug es auf. "Hier ist es."

"Das Haus?" fragte Federico nach.

"Ja, genau. Es ist tatsächlich hier aufgeführt. Aber es fehlen Seiten."

Federico stellte sich hinter Eleonore, die vorsichtig die Seite umblätterte. Sie stieß einen leisen Fluch auf Italienisch aus, als sie die Reste der herausgetrennten Seiten sah.

Federico strich ihr leicht über die linke Schulter. "Ja, es ist eine Schande. Aber wir finden schon noch heraus, was damit ist."

"Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege", murmelte sie und sah dann zu Federico. "Was mich aber viel mehr interessiert: was hat Mario ausgerechnet mit diesem Haus zu schaffen?"

"Gute Frage. Kein anderer spürt dort etwas - vielleicht hat es etwas mit seiner Erschaffung zu tun? Oder aber das Haus - oder sein Bewohner - hat ihn sich einfach ausgesucht."

"Weißt du denn, wem das Haus gehört?" fragte Mario Federico.

"Nein", schüttelte Federico den Kopf. "Ich meine, da mal etwas gehört zu haben. Aber es ist lange her.

Die Enttäuschung war deutlich auf Marios Gesicht zu sehen.

"Es tut mir leid“, sah Federico ihn ernst an. "Aber ich weiß wirklich nichts mehr."

"Es ist so merkwürdig", sagte Luciano. "In dem Haus stehen noch wertvolle Möbel und alte Bilder. Und Bücher. Richtig alte Bücher. Warum lässt jemand solche Schätze zurück?"

"Habt ihr rausgefunden, wann das Haus verlassen wurde?"

"Die neusten Dinge waren von etwa 1910", erzählte Luciano.

"Das sind über 100 Jahre", sagte Federico nachdenklich.

Mario nickte. "Aber so lange ist das ja auch nicht, oder? Also... für dich."

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber seltsam ist es schon. Das Haus gehört nicht zum offiziellen Besitz des Clans, sonst wüsste ich das. Außerdem gäbe es dann dort einen Verwalter."

"Es ist offenbar kein Verwalter dort. Zwar sind die Fensterscheiben und das Dach in Ordnung, aber es ist absolut verlassen. Bis auf..." Thomas sah Mario an.

"Im Keller ist was", sagte Mario leise. "Ich weiß nicht was, aber... es ist da."

"Du fühlst etwas", stellte Federico fest.

"Aber ich weiß nicht, was es ist. Und es ist... so gewaltig."

"Ihr schafft das", war Federico zuversichtlich. "Und wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, dann sagt ihr bescheid, si?"

"Danke", sagte Thomas lächelnd. "Wir werden jetzt noch ein bisschen üben, wollten aber später nochmal zum Haus. Ich könnte ein paar Fotos machen, dann können wir die vielleicht den anderen Vampiren hier zeigen. Vielleicht erkennt ja jemand was."

"Das ist eine gute Idee, Thomas", lobte Federico. "Dann viel Erfolg!"

"Danke", sagte Mario und die vier ließen Federico und Eleonore wieder allein.

"Turmzimmer? Oder in eines von unseren Zimmer?", fragte Luciano.

"Turmzimmer, da gibt’s keine Ablenkungen", sagte Mario.

"Okay, dann hoch", scheuchte Luciano sie. Auch, wenn er nicht der älteste war, so hatte er doch die umfassendste Ausbildung genossen, so dass er jetzt ein wenig die Führung durch die Übungsstunden übernahm. Für Thomas waren die Übungen einfach, mehr ein aufwärmen, aber sowohl Marc als auch Mario mussten dringend üben. Gemeinsam mit Luciano forderte er sie immer wieder heraus, bis Mario irgendwann geschafft die Augen schloss und sich nach hinten fallen ließ.

Thomas beugte sich über ihn und küsste seine Nasenspitze. "So erschöpft, mein Liebling?"

"Ich kann nicht mehr", gab Mario zu.

"Kein Problem, wir machen morgen weiter", sagte Thomas sanft.

"Und heute noch ein bisschen raus?" Thomas nickte sofort. "Kommt ihr mit, oder wollt ihr etwas anderes machen?", fragte Mario sie.

"Dann verschieben wir die erneute Hausbesichtigung?" fragte Luciano.

"Ich glaub, Mario ist zu müde dafür."

Marc sah Luciano an. "Wollen wir dann kurz ins Haus gucken und die Fotos machen?"

"Das ist eine gute Idee. Mario, wenn das okay ist...?"

Mario nickte. "Ja klar. Aber... geht nicht allein nach unten, ok? Ich weiß echt nicht, was da ist und vielleicht ist es ja gefährlich oder so."

"Ja, ist okay - wir bleiben oben. Vielleicht finden wir ja etwas."

"Das ist echt toll von euch", sagte Thomas lächelnd.

"Hey, ich bin einfach nur gespannt, was jetzt mit diesem Haus ist!"

"Es ist trotzdem toll", sagte Mario, der sich langsam wieder aufrichtete. "Wir sind froh, dass wir so tolle Freunde haben."

"Ja, Freunde", lächelte Luciano. "Es ist echt toll, dass ihr jetzt im Clan seid - meine neuen Brüder."

"Na, Marc ist aber vermutlich nicht dein Bruder", grinste Thomas breit.

"Nein, Marc ist viel mehr", lächelte Luciano glücklich. "Aber Vampirbruder ist er dennoch."

"Stimmt", nickte Mario. "Und jetzt lasst uns raus hier. Ich glaube, es wird mal wieder Zeit, ein bisschen jagen zu gehen, was meinst du Thomas?"

Luciano grinste. "Dann viel Spaß dabei - und viel Erfolg!"

"Euch auch. Und wir sehen uns dann morgen Abend wieder hier."

"Ja, bis morgen", verabschiedete Marc die beiden und wandte sich dann gleich wieder Luciano zu.


	41. Etwas ganz Besonderes

"Wollen wir vorher noch einen Schluck trinken oder lieber erst danach?" fragte Luciano und griff dabei sanft nach Marcs Hand.

"Danach, zur Belohnung?", schlug Marc vor. "Ganz gemütlich."

Luciano nickte. "Das hatte ich gehofft. Dann lass uns sofort los zu unserem Spukhaus."

Marc griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Haus. Auf schnellstem Wege liefen sie zu dem mysteriösen Haus.

"Ich fühl wieder nichts", sagte Luciano, als sie in der großen Eingangshalle standen. Er fotografierte die Treppe und den Flur. 

"Ich auch nicht", nickte Marc. "Aus irgendeinem Grund... weiß nicht, will das Haus was von Mario? Oder ein... ein Geist oder so?"

"Es gibt keine Geister", sagte Luciano. 

"Aber irgendwas in der Richtung?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber eigentlich glaub ich nicht an sowas." Luciano grinste ihn an. "Klingt dämlich, wenn es ein Vampir sagt, oder?"

Marc lachte leise. "Ja, irgendwie schon. Hm, aber was ist es dann?"

"Keine Ahnung. Vermutlich erfahren wir das erst, wenn Mario dabei ist und wir uns den Keller vornehmen."

"Aber besser, wenn wir dann zu mehreren sind", nickte Marc. "Wollen wir hier weitergucken? Da drüben, das sieht aus wie ein Salon?"

Luciano nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie durch den Durchgang neben der Eingangstür. "Das hier müsste der Salon für die Besucher gewesen sein", murmelte Luciano. "Hier wurden die Gäste empfangen, die nicht wichtig genug waren, um in die privaten Räumlichkeiten gelassen zu werden."

Der Raum sah auch genau so aus - repräsentative Möbel, feine Gläser in Vitrinen, Bilder, wertvolle Teppiche und Wandbehänge. Luciano fotografierte all das kopfschüttelnd. "Guck dir mal die Gläser an. Das sind venizianische Arbeiten."

"Alt und wertvoll?", fragte Marc nach.

"Vermutlich. Ich kenn mich nicht gut mit Glas aus, aber ich weiß, dass sowohl die ganz alten Stücke, als auch die neuen sehr teuer sind. Wenn du mal Zeit hast, dann müssen wir Murano besichtigen. Es ist faszinierend den Glasbläsern bei der Arbeit zuzusehen."

"Oh ja... es gibt so viel zu sehen", lächelte Marc, und er freute sich darauf. Mit Luciano zusammen die Welt entdecken!

"Das nächste Zimmer?" schlug Luciano vor.

"Ja, lass uns einfach mal gucken", nickte Marc und folgte Luciano weiter.

Durch den Salon gelangten sie in eine weitere kleine Bibliothek. Auch hier waren die Regale nur zur Hälfte leer. "Schöne Bücher", bewunderte Luciano die Fundstücke.

"Wie oben auch", sagte Marc und zog ein Buch hervor. Es roch nach Leder und Leim und das Papier fühlte sich ganz anders an, als bei modernen Büchern. "Scheint wohl eine Art Lexikon oder so zu sein."

"Zeig mal her", bat Luciano und nahm ihm das Buch ab. Er schlug es auf - und hätte er noch geatmet, wäre ihm der Atem gestockt. "Das ist eine Enzyklopädie der Vampire!"

"Eine was?"

"Eine Enzyklopädie der Vampire. Zum Teil auf Italienisch, zum Teil auf Latein. Und das hier, das versteh ich gar nicht erst."

"Sollten wir das Buch mitnehmen und Federico zeigen?"

Luciano überlegte kurz, dann nickte er. 

"Das Haus gibt wirklich immer mehr Rätsel auf", meinte Marc.

"Es scheint wirklich einem Vampire gehört zu haben - oder zu gehören. Aber so ein Buch habe ich noch nie gesehen, im Clanhaus gibt es das auf jeden Fall nicht."

"Wer weiß, was da alles drin steht."

"Das wird sich besser Federico mal ansehen."

"Weiter?" fragte Marc.

"Ja. Das Buch nehmen wir aber mit", beschloss Luciano.

Er legte es auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch und griff wieder nach Marcs Hand um ihn in den nächsten Raum zu ziehen.

Sie kamen in einen weiteren Raum, in dem sich die Bewohner wohl ungezwungen aufgehalten hatten. Ein kunstvoller Schachtisch, Kartenspiele und andere Dinge zur Beschäftigung standen im Raum. Auch hier machte Luciano wieder einige Fotos.

Das war der letzte Raum in diesem Flügel, also gingen sie zurück in die Eingangshalle und in die Küche, die sie aber beide schon kannten.

"Wollen wir noch mal nach oben gucken?" fragte Luciano.

"Ja, vielleicht finden wir da noch etwas", stimmte Marc und ging zu der repräsentativen Treppe. Heute nahm er sich die Zeit die aufwändigen Verzierungen zu bewundern, die besonders die Seiten der Treppe verschönerten.

"Das Haus muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben", murmelte er.

"Und es ist noch immer so schön", meinte Luciano. "Unglaublich gut erhalten, dafür, dass es schon seit hundert Jahren leer steht."

"Vielleicht kommt ja doch jemand her um nach dem Rechten zu sehen", sagte Marc.

"Ja, das ist möglich. Vielleicht können wir über den etwas erfahren."

"Wollen wir dann einfach einen Zettel an die Tür kleben mit unseren Telefonnummern?"

Luciano sah ihn überrascht an, dann nickte er. "Das ist eine gute Idee - vielleicht meldet sich ja jemand."

"Dann lass uns oben mal gucken, ob wir einen Zettel und Stift finden."

Gründlich durchsuchten sie die Räume, bis sie in eine Art Arbeitszimmer gelangten. Einen Kugelschreiber fanden sie natürlich nicht, nur eine Feder und ein eingetrocknetes Tintenfass, dessen Tinte sie mit etwas Wasser aus dem Brunnen im Hof lösten und dann eine kurze Notiz schrieben. Tesafilm oder ähnliches fanden sie natürlich auch nicht, als legten sie die Notiz gut sichtbar auf die unterste Stufe der Treppe.

Dann erforschten sie das Haus weiter. Die privaten Gemächer der Herrschaften, wie Luciano sich passend ausgedrückt hatte, waren gemütlich, aber auch ziemlich prunkvoll ausgestattet. In einem der Schlafzimmer stand ein wirklich gemütliches Himmelbett, das Marc besonders bewunderte.

"Sieht sehr gemütlich aus", meinte Luciano.

Marc lächelte leicht. "Du hast es mit Betten, hm? Wenn ich an das auf Elba denke..."

"Irgendein Laster muss man ja haben", grinste Luciano.

"Ich hab nichts dagegen", grinste Marc zurück - und wurde dabei tatsächlich rot.

Luciano trat dichter zu ihm. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Vampire rot werden können."

Allein der Klang von Lucianos Stimme ließ es in Marc kribbeln, und ohne darüber nachzudenken trat auch er näher an Luciano heran. Luciano trat noch näher und legte seine Hände auf Marcs Hüften. Mit großen Augen sah Marc ihn an und schluckte kurz. Das, was sie hier machten, war so... intim. Und es fühlte sich so unfassbar gut an.

Luciano lächelte ihn an. Nach kurzem Zögern hob Marc nun ebenfalls die Hände und legte sie an Lucianos Seiten. Ganz vorsichtig zog er ihn näher. Lucianos Lächeln vertiefte sich. 

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Marc seinen ganzen Mut zusammen nahm und sich Luciano noch etwas weiter näherte, bis sich endlich ihre Lippen berührten. Luciano schloss die Augen, überließ Marc aber weiterhin die Führung. Der ging ganz langsam vor, küsste ihn zärtlich und tatsächlich etwas unsicher. Luciano genoss den Kuss trotz der Unsicherheit, einfach, weil er diesmal so komplett von Marc ausgegangen war.

So ganz verstand er die Unsicherheit nicht, schließlich war Marc zuvor mit dem kleinen Mario zusammen gewesen, also war das hier kein Neuland für ihn. Aber Marc schien in vielen Dingen so unsicher, die eigentlich selbstverständlich waren. 

Es war für Luciano auch ganz und gar unverständlich, dass er Thomas bei allem und jedem um Erlaubnis fragte. Thomas akzeptierte es offenbar und nickte alles ab, aber allein die Tatsache war ungewöhnlich. Vermutlich war das wirklich noch die Folge von Marcs schrecklicher Vergangenheit. Damit würden sie leben können, zumal Thomas für Marc offenbar der richtige Meister war, einer, der ihn unterstützte und ihm keine Steine in den Weg legte. Und vielleicht konnte er selbst Marc ja auch ein bisschen helfen. Er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie Marc gewesen sein musste, kurz, nachdem er von seinem alten Meister geflohen und bevor er auf Thomas getroffen war.

"Ist alles ok?" fragte Marc leise, der bemerkt hatte, dass Luciano in Gedanken versunken war.

"Ja, klar", lächelte Luciano ihn an. "Mehr als das."

Marc lächelte ebenfalls leicht, dann lehnte er sich wieder um ihren unterbrochenen Kuss fortzusetzen. Diesmal konnte Luciano sich nicht zurückhalten und vertiefte ihn von sich aus. Marcs Augen schlossen sich flatternd und er drängte sich instinktiv enger an Lucianos Körper. Von kräftigen Armen gehalten konnte er den Kuss ganz genießen. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Nach und nach drückte sich Luciano immer enger an Marc. Genau das hatte er schon tun wollen, als er Marc zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

Dieser Vampir hatte ihn von Anfang an fasziniert, und diese Faszination war bald zu... ja, zu Liebe geworden. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich noch einmal so Hals über Kopf verlieben würde. Und diesmal, diesmal war seine Wahl besser, da war er sich sicher. Marc war sicher nicht einfach, aber ehrlich, das hatte er schon gleich zu Beginn gespürt. Und er war ein Vampir, wie er selbst auch. Und einfach... einfach ein Traum.

"Du tust es schon wieder", wisperte Marc.

"Was tu ich?", fragte Luciano leise nach.

"Denken."

"Ich denke, was für ein Glück ich habe. Dass ich dich kennengelernt habe."

"Mich? Aber... ich bin doch nichts besonderes."

"Du bist Marc. Du bist etwas ganz Besonderes."

"Ich bin nichts besonderes Luciano. Ganz sicher nicht."

"Für mich bist du das."

Marc sah Luciano mit großen Augen an. "Wieso?"

"Du bist das, was ich mir immer gewünscht habe. Ruhig und lieb und einfach... ein Traum. Und dann sagst du, du wärst nichts Besonderes?"

Marc konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

"Du bist so wundervoll", wisperte Luciano und strich Marc mit dem Daumen zärtlich über die Wange. "Perfekt."

Marc schluckte heftig. "Ich bin alles andere als perfekt."

"Was ist denn so falsch an dir?"

"Ich bin ein Versager. Unnütz."

"Ach? Du hast dir über mehr als hundert Jahre deine Ethik erhalten, hast deinen alten Meister verlassen, hast dir ein neues Leben aufgebaut und den Meister besiegt. Ich finde das bewundernswert."

Marc senkte den Blick. "Mein alter Meister..."

"Ja, was ist mit dem?"

"Er hat es mir immer und immer wieder gesagt. Es... es ist so schwer, sich davon zu lösen."

"Deswegen bist du umso bewundernswerter."

"Du hast jemand viel besseres verdient", meinte Marc.

"Du bist der beste, den ich mir vorstellen kann."

"Du machst mich noch ganz verlegen", murmelte Marc.

"Ich sag es immer wieder, bis du mir endlich glaubst."

Marc lächelte leicht. "Dann... beschäftige ich deinen Mund besser", sagte er und begann Luciano wieder zu küssen. Luciano lächelte in den Kuss, das war doch ein guter Anfang. Sie hatten noch einen harten Weg vor sich, aber das würden sie packen.

Schließlich unterbrach er den Kuss und zog Marc einfach fest an sich. Marc seufzte und schmiegte sich an Luciano.

"Du bist wundervoll", wisperte der.

"Du bist hier der Wundervolle", nuschelte Marc.

"Dann sind wir es beide", lächelte Luciano.

"Ok... damit kann ich leben."

"Ich auch", wisperte Luciano und küsste Marc auf die Stirn.

Marc lächelte. "Hattest du vorhin nicht was davon gesagt, ganz gemütlich was zu trinken? Ich glaube, wir haben heute genug hier gesehen."

"Ja, gute Idee. Wo wollen wir hin?"

"Nach Elba schaffen wir es zeitlich nicht mehr", sagte Marc seufzend.

"Nein - aber wir können uns gerne morgen da gleich treffen", schlug Luciano vor. "Ich würd gern mal Zeit ganz in Ruhe verbringen."

Marc überlegte nicht lange. "Als schwänzen wir den Unterricht", grinste er.

"Vor allem soll ja Mario üben. Du bist schon ziemlich gut."

"Ich bin schwach."

"Du kannst dich ziemlich gut abschotten. Dafür, dass du es zuvor nie wirklich gelernt hast, sogar sehr gut."

Marc zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich musste es irgendwie lernen, sonst wäre ich verrückt geworden."

"Dein alter Meister hat es sicher nicht einfach so zugelassen, oder?"

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht."

Bewundernd sah Luciano ihn an. "Und du hast es trotzdem durchgezogen."

"Nur so konnte ich fliehen."

"Du bist so stark!", murmelte Luciano.

"Nein, aber es tut gut, wenn du es sagst."

"Ich kenne niemanden, der so etwas geschafft hat. Der sich so gegen jemanden wie deinen Meister durchgesetzt hat."

"Ich... ich hatte gehofft, er würde mich umbringen", wisperte Marc. "Dass er so wütend ist, über meine Flucht, dass er mich von all dem erlöst."

"Oh Marc", keuchte Luciano entsetzt auf. Wie schlecht musste es Marc gegangen sein, dass er sich so etwas gewünscht hatte!

"Ich war zu feige es selbst zu tun."

"Ich bin so froh, dass du es nicht getan hast - und dein alter Meister auch nicht."

"Ich auch", sagte Marc. "Sehr, sehr froh."

Erleichtert nickte Luciano und zog ihn ganz fest an sich.

"Lass uns in mein Zimmer ins Clanhaus gehen, ok?" fragte Marc leise.

"Machen wir", nickte Luciano. Er ließ ihn los, griff dafür gleich seine Hand.

Mit einem Umweg über die Bibliothek im Erdgeschoss um das Buch zu holen, verließen sie das Haus. Wenig später hatten sie das Buch relativ kommentarlos in der Bibliothek abgegeben und waren in Marcs Zimmer gegangen. Luciano hatte noch schnell eine Flasche aus seinem eigenen Zimmer besorgt. Mit dieser Flasche und zwei edlen Gläsern setzten sie sich dicht nebeneinander auf das Bett.

"Was ist es diesmal?" fragte Marc neugierig.

"Wildschwein."

"Heute also mal nichts exotisches", lachte Marc.

"Nein, auch das Einfache kann gut schmecken. Außerdem... kommt man nicht so leicht an diese Spezialitäten."

Marc nickte. "Mit dir würde ich vermutlich sogar das Dosenblut genießen."

Luciano grinste ihn an. "Aber Wildschwein ist auch okay, oder?"

"Sehr ok."

"Dann... Salute!"

"Salute!" sagte Marc lächelnd. Dann stießen sie an und tranken das Blut.

"Ach, das tut gut", sagte Luciano lächelnd.

"Oh ja", nickte Marc und stellte das geleerte Glas auf dem Nachttisch ab. Luciano stellte sein Glas daneben und lehnte sich dann an Marcs Seite. Genießerisch schloss der die Augen.

"Das ist schön", murmelte Luciano.

Marc räkelte sich leicht und schmiegte sich dann an ihn. "Hmm", machte er kaum hörbar.

Luciano lächelte und legte einen Arm um Marcs Schulter. Er fühlte, wie Marc sich mehr und mehr entspannte. Bei einem Vampir wie Marc bedeutete das eine Menge, dass er so viel Vertrauen zu Luciano hatte, dass er seinen Schutz fallen ließ. Ein weiteres gutes Zeichen, dass sie sich auf dem richtigen Weg befanden. So schloss auch Luciano de Augen und genoss einfach die Nähe zu Marc.

Die Zeit verging viel zu schnell und bald musste sich Marc auf den Weg zurück nach Deutschland machen. Mit einem zärtlichen Kuss verabschiedete Luciano ihn. "Kommst du heute Abend gleich nach Elba?"

"Klar", sagte Marc lächelnd.

"Ich freu mich drauf", flüsterte Luciano ihm zu, dann ließ er ihn los.

"Dann bis heute Abend", sagte Marc und schob sich vom Bett.

Luciano blieb sitzen und sah ihm zu, wie er aufstand, seine Schuhe wieder anzog, ihn noch einmal anlächelte und dann das Zimmer verließ.


	42. Schatzsuche und Entdeckungen

Marc hatte Thomas gleich nach seiner Ankunft in Gladbach eine SMS geschickt, dass er den nächsten Abend gern komplett mit Luciano verbringen würde und ihn um Erlaubnis gefragt. Natürlich hatte Thomas zugestimmt - schließlich brauchte Marc dafür ganz bestimmt nicht seine Erlaubnis! - so, dass er sich nun allein mit Mario im Clanhaus zum Üben traf.

Allmählich fiel es Mario leichter, dennoch war er froh, als sie nach etwa zwei Stunden das Sondertraining beendeten und im Clanhaus und dem dazugehörigen Garten "lustwandelten", wie Eleonore es lächelnd bezeichnet hatte.

"Ich freu mich schon total, dass bald wieder ein Länderspiel ansteht", sagte Mario. "Dann können wir endlich mal wieder zusammen spielen."

"Oh ja, das vermisse ich total", stimmte Thomas ihm zu.

"Ich auch. Dabei find ich die Mannschaft sonst wirklich toll."

"Ich finds schön, dass du hier nicht alleine bist", gab Thomas zu. "Du hast Federico und Luciano und den ganzen Clan."

"Ohne sie würde ich mich glaub ich auch einsam fühlen."

"Auf einmal haben wir eine Familie - zusätzlich zu Jakob, und Darius und Sandro. Ein festes Zuhause, das über die Jahrhunderte bestehen bleibt", sinnierte Thomas.

"Komisch, dass wir bisher gar nicht bemerkt haben, dass uns sowas gefehlt hat", sagte Mario.

"Weil wir es nicht anders kannten. Wir hatten unsere Freunde, und wir hatten Jakob. Aber jetzt... ist einfach noch mehr da. Eine Sicherheit..."

"Ganz genau", nickte Mario.

"Es tut uns gut - und besonders Marc. Ich glaube, das hat ihn immer belastet - nirgends wirklich hinzugehören. Auch zu uns nicht. Und jetzt hat er den Clan, und er hat Luciano."

Mario lachte. "Ja, vor allem hat er Luciano. Kommt ziemlich überraschend mit den Beiden."

"Ja, hätte ich nicht erwartet. Auch, weil das mit dem kleinen Mario gerade erst vorbei ist. Aber es passt einfach. Und Luciano gibt Marc das, was er braucht."

"Ja, ganz offensichtlich tut er das."

"Wollen wir mal in das Buch gucken Luciano entdeckt hatte? Das mit den fehlenden Seiten - vielleicht steht was interessantes drin.", schlug Thomas vor, als sie wieder an der Bibliothek vorbeikamen.

"Ja, wir sollten es uns auf jeden Fall nochmal in Ruhe angucken", nickte Mario.

"Dann komm mit." Thomas griff nach Marios Hand und zog ihn in die Bibliothek. Kein anderer Vampir war hier, das hatte Mario schon durch die Tür gespürt, aber das Buch lag auf einem der kunstvollen Holztischchen, die hier in mehreren Ecken standen.

Mario nahm das Buch und setzte sich dann mit Thomas in die kleine Leseecke mit der alten Stehlampe, die ein warmes gemütliches Licht verströmte. Andächtig schlugen sie das Buch auf. Es war sorgfältig handgeschrieben, mit wunderschönen Zeichnungen von Personen - vermutlich Vampiren - Gegenständen und Gebäuden.

"Ist dein Italienisch gut genug, um das zu lesen?" fragte Thomas.

"Ich kann es mal versuchen." Mario sah auf die Buchstaben, die Wörter der Einleitung, und nach und nach verstand er ihren Sinn. "Das ist ein Verzeichnis des Clans. Scheint so etwas zu sein wie die Bücher, die Luciano uns gegeben hat - nur älter und ausführlicher. Im ersten Teil geht es um die Vampire, dann um die Vermögenswerte. Stand ist 1862, hier, das letzte Datum. Bisschen alt, aber bestimmt hilft es uns trotzdem."

"Klar würde es helfen, wenn wir wüssten, wer zu dem Zeitpunkt der Besitzer war", sagte Thomas. "Dann hätten wir einen Anhaltspunkt."

"Also lass uns mal durchgucken", beschloss Mario und begann vorsichtig die Seiten umzublättern.

"Und hier ist unser Haus", murmelte Thomas, als sie zu dem Bild kamen, das Luciano gefunden hatte.

Mario nickte. "Es sieht so schön aus", wisperte er andächtig. Sie sahen auf eine farbige Zeichnung des Hauses, auf dem Bäume blühten und Rosen an den Mauern hochrankten.

"Ja, nicht so heruntergekommen wie jetzt", sagte Thomas.

"Es wird einiges an Arbeit machen - aber wenn es wirklich irgendwie zum Clan gehört, würd ich das gern machen."

Thomas sah Mario an. "Vielleicht... könnten wir dort wohnen, wenn wir hier sind", sagte er. "Ich weiß, es ist eigentlich zu groß für uns, aber es ist so schön."

"Das muss Federico entscheiden. Oder der Clan. Aber... wär schon schön."

"Wir fragen ihn einfach, sobald wir das Rätsel im Keller gelöst haben."

"Ja, das machen wir", beschloss Mario.

Thomas lächelte und streckte die Hand aus, um eine weitere Seite umzublättern. Auch hier war wieder ein Bild, eine Zeichnung des Eingangsbereichs mit der großen Treppe. Auf dieser Seite war eine Liste aufgeschrieben, die aber offenbar nichts mehr mit dem Haus zu tun hatte.

"Es ist echt alles andere raus getrennt, was mit dem Haus zu tun hat", seufzte Mario enttäuscht. Vorsichtig blätterte er zurück.

"Das Buch bringt uns nicht weiter", seufzte nun auch Thomas.

Bedauernd blickte er noch einmal auf das Bild des Hauses - und stockte dann. Bewegte sich da etwas? Bisher hatte er doch immer nur in Fotos hineinblicken können! Er runzelte die Stirn und beugte sich vor. Es bewegte sich dort tatsächlich etwas. Ein junger Mann war in der Eingangstür zu sehen.

"Thomas, was ist los?" fragte Mario.

"Da ist was", wisperte Thomas, kaum hörbar, aus Angst, das Bild könnte verschwinden.

"Wo... in dem Bild?" fragte Mario erstaunt.

"Ja, hier", deutete Thomas auf die Tür.

"Ich seh nichts."

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber da ist jemand, hinter der Tür."

"Kannst du ihn erkennen?" 

"Nein... ich glaube, ich kenn ihn nicht", überlegte Thomas und konzentrierte sich auf das Bild. Es wurde deutlicher.

"Was siehst du?" flüsterte Mario.

"Er kommt raus. Es ist, als würde er mir etwas sagen wollen."

Mario runzelte die Stirn. Das hörte sich... unheimlich an. Thomas beugte sich näher, als würde er mit dem Bild kommunizieren wollen. Er versuchte sich auf den Mann zu konzentrieren, auch wenn er immer noch kaum mehr als die Umrisse erkannte. Keine klaren Gesichtszüge und auch keine Farben, wie er erst jetzt bemerkte. Er sah aber seine Gesten, er schien Thomas in das Haus locken zu wollen. Oder auf die nächste Seite, die hinter dem Bild lag? Die aus dem Buch gerissen worden war?

"Wir müssen die fehlenden Seiten finden", murmelte er.

"Sagt er das?", fragte Mario leise nach.

"Ich... glaube ja. Er will mich ins Haus locken, also auf die nächsten Seiten.

Verständnislos sah Mario ihn an, dann nickte er. "Er weiß aber nicht, wo die Seiten sind, oder?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich... ich wüsste nicht, wie ich mit ihm reden sollte."

Mario nickte leicht. "Dann... müssen wir wohl einfach suchen."

"Aber wo? Wer weiß denn, wie lange die Seiten schon fehlen. Vielleicht sind sie zerstört worden."

"Wir müssen einfach anfangen. Erstmal hier, oder? In den Schränken, in den Schubladen, überall einfach."

Thomas nickte."Ja. Wir sollten Federico auch fragen, ob es irgendwelche Verstecke, Tresore oder falsche Wände oder sowas."

"Ja - gleich, oder erst später, wenn wir das hier durch haben?"

"Später. Vielleicht finden sich die Seiten ja wirklich irgendwo an, ohne dass wir das ganze Haus durchkämmen müssen", grinste Thomas.

"Also - Augen zu und hoffen, dass wir sie finden?"

Thomas nickte und legte das Buch vorsichtig auf den Tisch. "Also los", murmelte Mario und trat an den nächstgelegenen Schrank. Ziemlich wahllos begann er den Inhalt der Schubladen zu durchsuchen. Viele Zettel, Bücher, Hefte, uralte Schreibfedern, verkleckerte Tinte, eingetrockneter Klebstoff, Brieföffner - er fand so vieles, aber die Seiten blieben verschwunden.

"Hier ist nichts", sagte Thomas, von der anderen Seite des Zimmers. "Aber falls du mal Briefmarken brauchst... hier sind genug für die Ewigkeit."

"Aber vermutlich 2 Lira-Marken, oder?", grinste Mario.

"Oh hier sind alle mögliche Marken aus allen möglichen Ländern."

"Na, dann können wir ja weit reisen", grinste Mario. Thomas lachte, dann ging er zum nächsten Schrank. Auch hier war er nicht erfolgreich.

Mario hatte sich einen der Schreibtische vorgenommen, fand aber auch nichts wichtiges, bis auf ein altmodisches Handbuch über das Schachspiel, das eindeutig Federico gehörte. Auch in allein weiteren Fächern und Schubladen fanden sie viele interessante Dinge - doch nicht die fehlenden Seiten.

"Wenn wir alle Räume hier im Haus durchsuchen wollen, sind wir wochenlang nur damit beschäftigt", murmelte Mario, als er sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ.

"Aber wie wollen wir die Seiten dann finden?"

"Vielleicht sollten wir einfach ins Haus gehen und den Keller durchsuchen. Wir fragen Luciano und Marc, ob sie morgen Zeit haben. Ich hab genug von diesen Geheimnissen."

"Meinst du, das schaffst du schon?"

"Wenn ihr dabei seid bestimmt."

"Okay, dann machen wir das morgen", bestimmte Thomas.

Mario lächelte Thomas an. "Gut. Wir lassen uns schließlich nicht von einem Haus verarschen."

Thomas lachte auf. "Na, dann kann sich das Haus ja warm anziehen!"

"Oh ja! Die vier fantastischen Vampire werden es ihm schon zeigen!"

"Wollen wir dann hier abbrechen?"

"Ja. Und was machen wir beiden hübschen jetzt?"

"Hmm - ich wüsste da schon etwas", grinste Thomas.

"Ach ja?"

"Ja... aber dafür gehen wir wohl besser in unser Zimmer."

Mario lachte. "Ist dir das Sofa zu unbequem?"

"Hier könnte doch jederzeit jemand reinkommen, oder? Oder möchtest du es mal mit Zuschauern ausprobieren?"

Mario riss die Augen auf. "Nein... danke, aber ich hab dich lieber ganz allein für mich."

"Dann lass uns hochgehen", beschoss Thomas mit einem Grinsen. Mario stand sofort auf und zog Thomas mit sich in die Höhe. Auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer begegneten sie Philippe, der sie freundlich grüßte. 

Schließlich kamen sie auf ihrem Zimmer an. Kaum hatten sie es betreten und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, zog Mario Thomas fest an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Thomas erwiderte den Kuss und drängte Mario dabei nach hinten in Richtung Bett. Kaum spürte Mario es an seinen Waden, ließ er sich nach hinten fallen und zog Thomas mit sich. Thomas landete mit einem kleinen Lachen auf ihm.

Immer wieder genoss es Mario, wenn Thomas auf ihm lag, schwer und so erregend. Mario knurrte genüsslich und schob seine Hände auf Thomas Hintern. "Hmm, genau so", knurrte Thomas.

"Hängst du an der Jeans?" fragte Mario. Es schien, als würde Thomas kurz überlegen welche Kleidung er gerade trug, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Gut", grinste Mario, dann zerrte er rücksichtslos an der Hose, bis er ein zufriedenstellendes Ratschen hörte. Der schwere Stoff riss auf, und kurz darauf fühlte er Thomas' Haut unter den Fingern.

"Das ist doch gleich viel besser."

"Sehr viel besser..."

"Dein Shirt ist auch abkömmlich?"

"Ja." Etwas atemlos keuchte Thomas dieses Wort.

Mario schob seine Hände höher, packte das Shirt am Saum und riss kräftig daran. Auch hier hielt anschließend er nur noch Stofffetzen in der Hand. "Nackter Thomas, das gefällt mir", murmelte Mario.

"Mir würd ein nackter Mario auch besser gefallen..."

"Bitte, tu dir keinen Zwang an."

Er fühlte, wie Thomas an seiner Kleidung zerrte, dann hörte er den Stoff reißen. Wenig später war er ebenfalls nackt. Dann jedoch hielt Thomas inne und sah Mario einfach an.

"Was ist?" fragte Mario leise.

"Ich muss dich nur mal wieder bewundern. Und mich drüber freuen dich zu haben."

"Spinner", murmelte Mario und hob eine Hand um über Thomas Wange zu streicheln. Die Berührung war ungewöhnlich zärtlich.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Mario.

"Ich liebe dich auch, mehr als ich sagen kann."

"Das weiß ich. Das fühl ich."

"Warm und geborgen. Vertraut."

Mario lächelte. "Ja, ganz genau."

"Ich habe ein solches Glück dass ich dich gefunden habe."

"Wir haben beide Glück."

Thomas nickte leicht. "Unfassbares Glück." Er lehnte sich vor und küsste Mario erneut.

Mario schloss die Augen und genoss den sanften, zärtlichen Kuss. Dabei schmiegte sich Thomas ganz eng an ihn. Mario schob seine Hände auf Thomas Rücken und strich über die nackte Haut. Ganz langsam und zärtlich berührte er sie. Und auch Thomas begann ihn nun zu streicheln.

Die Schultern, ganz leicht, und die Oberarme. Hin und wieder küsste er ihn zärtlich. Irgendwann begann Thomas sich von Marios Lippen nach unten zu küssen. Langsam und zärtlich, selten nahmen sie sich so viel Zeit im Bett, üblicherweise gaben sie ihren vampirischen Instinkten nach, und es ging heftig und blutig ab. Aber heute schienen sie es beide so zu brauchen. Die Ruhe, die Nähe und die Langsamkeit. Die Gemächlichkeit, die Gemütlichkeit. Die Liebe, die sie jetzt ganz besonders spürten.

Selbst als Thomas schließlich in Marios Hals biss, geschah das so zärtlich, dass Mario kaum etwas spürte. Die Erregung kam über ihn wie eine sanfte, warme Woge und hüllte ihn ein. Mario stöhnte kaum hörbar und bog sich Thomas entgegen.

"Ruhig", raunte Thomas ihm zu und begann ganz sanft zu saugen. Es kribbelte in Marios ganzem Körper. Er spürte, wie sich Thomas eng an ihn schmiegte, sich dabei aber kaum bewegte. Mario hob eine Hand und legte sie in Thomas Nacken. Ungewohnt sanft drückte Thomas seine Beine auseinander, schob sich dichter und leicht unter ihn um dann langsam und genüsslich in ihn einzudringen.

Mario stockte kurz der Atem, als Thomas völlig in ihm war. So intensiv hatte er seinen Gefährten selten gespürt. Sie waren eins, körperlich und seelisch. Er merkte nur unbewusst, wie ihre gemeinsame Erregung anstieg, bis sie sich in einer riesigen, warmen, geborgenen Welle entlud. Auch danach lagen sie so eng zusammen, dass kein Blatt Papier zwischen sie passen würde. Langsam glitten sie in ihren Ruhezustand.


	43. Die erste Sperre

Schon am nächsten Abend waren die vier Vampire an dem mysteriösen Haus verabredet. Thomas hatte noch nicht durchblicken lassen, warum sie unbedingt so schnell wieder hinwollten, schließlich wusste Luciano nichts von seiner besonderen Fähigkeit, und auch, wenn er den anderen Vampir sehr mochte, wusste er nicht, ob es angebracht war ihm davon zu erzählen.

"Hattet ihr gestern denn einen schönen Abend?" fragte Mario Marc und Luciano.

Luciano griff ohne darüber nachzudenken nach Marcs Hand. "Ja, sehr schön. Und ihr?"

"Wir haben die fehlenden Seiten aus dem Buch gesucht", sagte Thomas. "Aber wir haben nichts gefunden."

Luciano seufzte, "War zu erwarten, oder? Aber i ich hab auch gehofft, dass ihr Erfolg habt."

"Ich hab jedenfalls keine Lust mehr, mich vor einem Haus zu fürchten", sagte Mario. Auch er erwähnte Thomas Fähigkeiten mit keinem Wort. "Wir wollen heute mit euch in den Keller."

"Oh - okay." Luciano war wirklich überrascht. "Dann los."

Die vier Vampire betraten das Haus durch die Vordertür. "Luciano guck mal, unsere Notiz ist noch da.“ sagte Marc und deutete auf die Treppe, wo sie den Zettel mit ihren Telefonnummern hingelegt hatten.

"Okay", machte Luciano überrascht. Dennoch sah er sich suchend um, aber wie erwartet fand er keine Antwortnotiz.

"Dann lass uns mal in den Keller gehen", schlug Mario vor.

"Geht es? Kannst du alles ausblenden?", fragte Thomas besorgt.

"Bis jetzt geht es", nickte Mario.

"Okay, dann sollten wir uns beeilen, damit du auch durchhältst!"

"Dann los", sagte Luciano.

Mario nickte, dann ging er vor zur der versteckten Kellertreppe. Als er die Tür berührte, war es fast, als hätte er einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen. Fluchend zog er die Hand zurück und starrte den Türknauf an. Sofort stand Thomas an seiner Seite und griff seine Hand. "Geht es? Ich sollte wohl aufmachen, und du fässt da unten nichts an."

"Toll, ich wurde von einem blöden Türknauf gebissen", brummte Mario.

Thomas küsste ihn kurz, dann griff er selbst zum Knauf. Er verspürte ein leises Kribbeln, konnte den Knauf aber ohne Probleme drehen. Vorsichtig schob er die Tür auf. Kalte, feuchte Dunkelheit zog zu ihnen hinauf.

"Bitte sag mir, dass das Licht da unten funktioniert", flüsterte Luciano.

"Angst im Dunkeln?", fragte Thomas mit einem neckenden Grinsen.

"Nein", schnaubte Luciano. "Ich... mag nur keine Keller."

Thomas hob eine Augenbraue. "Keine Keller?"

"Gut ausgebaute Keller wie im Clanhaus sind ok", sagte Luciano. "Aber die anderen... da riecht es immer muffig und... naja... es krabbelt überall."

Marc lächelte ihn an und griff nach seiner Hand. "So wirklich sympathisch sind mir Keller auch nicht", gab er zu. Bei ihm war es verständlich, er hatte nicht die besten Erinnerungen an Keller.

"Komm Mario, wir gehen vor und beschützen unsere beiden Helden vor den bösen Krabbelviechern", lachte Thomas.

"Heldenhaft", grinste Mario ihn an, griff dann aber auch nach Thomas' Hand.

"Wir hätten ne Taschenlampe mitnehmen sollen", murmelte Thomas. "Das Entdeckerhandbuch haben wir offenbar nicht so wirklich sorgfältig gelesen."

"Wir sind doch Vampire", murmelte Mario. "Müssten wir nicht auch im Dunklen sehen können?"

Thomas nickte. Allerdings änderte das nichts daran, dass er kaum fünf Schritte weit sehen konnte. Die Treppe, die nach unten führte, war steil und die Stufen alt und ausgetreten. "Hier muss doch irgendwas sein... zum Lichtmachen. Oder hier war wirklich ein Vampir, der im Dunklen sehen konnte."

"Lass uns erstmal heil unten ankommen", murmelte Thomas. Vorsichtig tasteten sie weiter, bis sie am Ende der Treppe angekommen waren.

Die Dunkelheit war noch immer undurchdringlich und eine fühlbare Kälte lag in der Luft. "Kalt und kein Licht. Ich bin begeistert", nuschelte Luciano.

Marc drückte seine Hand fester. "Nächstes Mal mit Taschenlampe."

Thomas sah Mario an. "Weiter?"

Mario nickte leicht. "Lass mal gucken, ob wir hier irgendwo Licht finden..."

"Also am besten die Wände nach einem Lichtschalter abtasten."

"Na, danke auch", knurrte Luciano.

"Wir könnten doch auch oben gucken, ob wir Kerzen finden", schlug Marc vor.

"Geht ihr beiden hoch, wir gucken hier weiter", schlug Thomas vor. Luciano warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu und griff nach Marcs Hand. Schneller als die anderen beiden Vampire gucken konnten waren sie wieder nach oben verschwunden.

Mario grinste breit. "Ein Vampir, der Angst vorm Dunkeln hat?"

"Shht", machte Thomas leise. "Aber... ist schon nett..."

"Er ist süß. Und ich glaube, er ist genau das, was Marc braucht."

"Ja, auf jeden Fall. Jemanden, der ihn nicht... dominiert. Der nicht stärker ist."

"Der aber auch nicht so schwach wie Mario ist."

"Nein, schon ein Vampir, der keine Angst vor ihm hat... du, ich glaub, hier ist etwas", hatte Thomas etwas ertastet. Mario trat zu ihm, konnte aber nicht erkennen, was Thomas gefunden hatte.

"Ich glaub, das ist..." Thomas hob einen Gegenstand hoch, "das ist eine Laterne."

"Schön", sagte Mario. "Und wie kriegen wir die an?"

"Hmm... Feuerzeug? Streichhölzer? Wäre doch auch mal eine schöne Fähigkeit..."

"Ja... wär super. Sollten wir mal im Katalog für Superfähigkeiten bestellen", murmelte Mario.

"Aber so lange... Luciano? Habt ihr ein Feuerzeug oder so?", rief Thomas die Treppe hoch.

"Moment!" rief Luciano zurück.

"Hoffentlich geht sie auch."

Wenig später kamen Luciano und Marc die Treppe runter. "Feuerzeuge gibt’s nicht, aber dafür das hier", grinste Luciano und hielt einen Stein hoch. 

"Oh", machte Mario. Feuerstein, damit hatten sie als Kinder mal gespielt. "Kann einer von euch damit umgehen? Marc, du vielleicht?"

Marc nickte. "Das ist kein Problem."

Erleichtert und bewundernd zugleich sah Mario ihm zu, wie er mit einigen geschickten Schlägen einen Funken, dann ein wenig Glut und schließlich eine Flamme zustande bekam.

"Gut zu wissen, dass du immer für Licht sorgen kannst", lächelte Luciano Marc an.

Marc lächelte ihn nur an.

"So, dann wollen wir uns doch mal umgucken", sagte Thomas und hob vorsichtig die Laterne.

Der Keller war auch mit der Laterne düster, aber sie konnten einiges erkennen. Am Fuße der Treppe war ein kleiner Raum, von dem drei Gänge abgingen. Aus einer spontanen Eingebung heraus deutete Mario nach links.

"Ich geh vor", sagte Thomas. Mario nickte und folgte ihm direkt.

Ganz langsam ging Thomas in den linken Gang hinein. Es war auch hier düster und feucht, und es roch modrig. Ihre Schritte hinterließen ein merkwürdiges Echo, das sie mehr als einmal zusammenzucken ließ. Der Gang wurde nach wenigen Metern schmaler, und links war eine Tür.

"Hier?" fragte Thomas und sah Mario an.

"Ich glaub ja", nickte Mario und streckte die Hand zur Tür aus.

"Nicht", sagte Thomas schnell. "Nicht, dass dich der Knauf auch wieder beißt."

Sofort zog Mario die Hand zurück und trat zur Seite, so dass Thomas die Tür öffnen konnte. Thomas holte tief Luft ehe er die Tür berührte. Wieder spürte er ein Kribbeln, stärker als oben, aber gut auszuhalten. Er wollte nicht überlegen, wie heftig es für Mario gewesen wäre.

"Alle bereit?" fragte Thomas, bevor er die Tür öffnete.

"Bereit", nickte Mario, und auch die anderen stimmten zu. Vorsichtig und auf alles gefasst, stieß Thomas die Tür auf. Knarrend und mit deutlichem Widerstand bewegte sich die Tür. Langsam und mit Mario an seiner Seite trat er ein. Marc und Luciano waren dich hinter ihnen.

Der Raum war überraschend groß, und im Schein der Lampe konnten sie erkennen, wie vollgestellt er war. Weit hineingehen konnten sie nicht, nur ein paar Schritte, dann schien sie eine unsichtbare Sperre zurückzuhalten. Wie damals bei Sinibaldus, schoss es Thomas durch den Kopf.

"Was ist das?" murmelte Mario und streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus. Er tastete etwas Weiches, fast wie Watte, aber ganz undurchdringlich.

"Warum geht ihr nicht weiter?" fragte Luciano hinter ihnen.

"Geht nicht", antwortete Mario kurz und trat zur Seite, damit Luciano es ebenfalls probieren konnte.

"Was zum Teufel?" murmelte Luciano, als er die Sperre abtastete. "Sowas hab ich ja noch nie gesehen."

"Ich hab dir doch von meinem alten Meister erzählt"; murmelte Marc. "Da war das auch..."

Thomas sah zu Marc. "Aber du konntest durch die Barriere von Sinibaldus, erinnerst du dich?"

"Vermutlich, weil ich von ihm... abstammte."

Thomas nickte. "Trotzdem... versuchst du mal, ob du hier durchkommst?" 

Marc schob sich an Luciano vorbei und streckte eine Hand aus. Es kribbelte und erinnerte tatsächlich ein wenig an, wie bei Sinibaldus. Nur fehlte hier der Schmerz.

"Und?", fragte Thomas sofort nach.

"Ist komisch", sagte Marc. "Anders als bei Sinibaldus, aber doch ziemlich ähnlich."

"Meinst du, du kommst durch?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich... ich weiß gar nicht so genau, was ich damals gemacht hab, um durch Sinibaldus Schutzschirm zu kommen."

"Versuchst du es?"

Marc nickte. Er streckte die Hand noch einmal aus und trat vorsichtig einen Schritt vor. Und noch einen. Es war weich und fühlte sich warm an, kribbelte, aber es hielt ihn nicht auf. Eigentlich fühlte es sich sogar ganz angenehm an.

"Marc?", hörte er Lucianos besorgte Stimme hinter sich.

"Alles ok", murmelte Marc und ging einen weiteren kleinen Schritt nach vorn. Tatsächlich kam er gut durch die Wand.

"Hier hört es auf", sagte Marc nach einem Moment. Er war etwa einen Meter weit gegangen und stand nun mitten im Raum.

"Versucht es nochmal", schlug Marc vor. Mario streckte eine Hand heraus, in die unsichtbare Wand. Sofort setzte das Kribbeln wieder ein und schien ihn fast zu überwältigen. Dann, ganz auf einmal, fühlte er Thomas' Hand auf dem Rücken.

"Erzwing nichts", sagte Thomas leise. Ganz langsam streckte Mario die Hand aus. Es kribbelte, brannte, aber es war auszuhalten. Mit seiner freien Hand tastete er nach Thomas. Es war, als würde er ihm dadurch Kraft geben diese Sperre zu durchschreiten.

"Du schaffst das", sagte Marc vor ihm leise. Ganz langsam ging Mario weiter, bis das Kribbeln kurzzeitig fast unerträglich wurde - und dann aufhörte.

Er atmete erleichtert ein. "Es ist weg."

"Klasse, du hast es geschafft", lobte Marc und strich ihm kurz über den Arm.

"Das war... merkwürdig", grinste Mario schief.

"Ja, aber du hast es geschafft. Wollen wir uns mal umgucken, während die anderen beiden die Sperre testen?"

Mario nickte und sah kurz zu Thomas. "Geht es?"

"Wir versuchen es. Ansonsten müsst ihr alleine suchen."

Weder Marc noch Mario sahen besonders begeistert aus. Sie beobachteten, wie Thomas und Luciano sich ganz langsam durch die Wand schoben.


	44. Arachnophobie

Marc und Mario beobachteten, wie Thomas und Luciano sich ganz langsam durch die Wand schoben. Es dauerte sehr, sehr lange, bis die beiden es geschafft hatten und keuchend neben Marc und Mario zum stehen kamen. Die beiden umarmten ihre jeweiligen Freunde kurz, dann machten sie sich daran die gelagerten Gegenstände zu durchsuchen. Die beiden umarmten ihre jeweiligen Freunde kurz, dann machten sie sich daran die gelagerten Gegenstände zu durchsuchen. 

Es war viel Plunder dabei, Möbelstücke Kleidung, Geschirr, Vasen, Tischdecken, Bücher, Gemälde, Teppiche und unzählige weitere Dinge. Viel davon war bestimmt wertvoll, einiges war aber auch schon deutlich vom Zahn der Zeit gezeichnet.

Aber im Moment interessierten diese Dinge nicht weiter, schließlich waren sie auf der Suche nach Informationen über das Haus und möglicherweise ja sogar die fehlenden Seiten aus dem Buch.

"Lass uns doch alles an Büchern nach oben bringen", schlug Luciano irgendwann vor.

Thomas grinste leicht, schüttelte dann aber bedauernd den Kopf. "Wir müssten mehrmals gehen, und es ist zu schwer durch die Sperre zu kommen"

"Aber hier kann man gar nicht richtig lesen", brummte Luciano.

"Ich weiß, dass du dich hier nicht wohl fühlst, aber... ich fürchte, das ist die einzige Möglichkeit hier."

"Wir beeilen uns auch", sagte Mario.

Nicht ganz glücklich nickte Luciano und suchte weiter.

Mario trat näher zu Thomas. "Ich fühl mich, als würde man uns beobachten", flüsterte er.

"Ich würde es nicht ausschließen", zuckte Thomas mit den Schultern.

"Spürst du jemanden?" fragte Mario und sah sich dabei möglichst unauffällig um.

"Keine Person, oder Vampir, aber... schon irgendwie. Wir sind nicht alleine hier."

"Du... meinst Geister?"

"Nein, es gibt keine Geister", stellte Luciano fest.

"Aber irgendwas ist hier", sagte Thomas.

"Du fühlst es auch?"

Thomas nickte. "Nicht deutlich, aber... da ist was."

"Bedrohlich? Was meinst du?"

"Ich würde es nicht bedrohlich nennen. Eher... vorsichtig abwartend und neugierig."

"Dann... sollten wir weiter machen. Wir tun ihm ja nichts."

"Den ganzen Raum zu durchsuchen, das könnte dauern", meinte Marc. "Weiter hinten sind Kisten und Truhen, zum Teil verschlossen. Und zwei große Schränke, die auch abgeschlossen sind."

"Was schlägst du vor?"

"Wenn die Barriere nicht wäre, dann wär es einfacher für uns."

"Aber wir können sie nicht wegmachen, oder?"

"Sie ist ja auch irgendwie hier hin gekommen", sagte Marc. "Also muss sie auch irgendwie wieder verschwinden können."

"Ja, aber... du bist doch der mit den größten Erfahrungen mit solchen Sperren, oder?"

Marc zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sinibaldus' Barriere ist verschwunden, als wir ihn vernichtet haben."

"Hier wissen wir nicht, wer die Barriere erstellt hat, und ihn deswegen zu töten kommt nicht in Frage."

"Normalerweise muss die Person aber anwesend sein, um so eine Barriere zu errichten und aufrecht zu erhalten."

"Oh, das ist schon mal eine Hilfe. Also muss der Vampir in der Nähe sein. Ob er es ist, der uns beobachtet?"

"Aber du hast doch gesagt, es ist kein Vampir."

"Ja, ich fühle jedenfalls keinen Vampir."

"Kann es ein Gegenstand sein?" fragte Luciano.

"Das glaub ich nicht, dann doch eher doch ein Geist."

"Die es nicht gibt", sagte Luciano.

"Ja, aber eher als besessene Gegenstände."

"Nicht streiten Jungs", bat Mario.

"Wir können es durch Diskutieren eh nicht rausfinden."

"Gibt es hier noch mehr Räume?" fragte Mario Marc.

"Bestimmt", meinte Marc. "Solche Keller können riesig sein."

"Wollen wir uns dann aufteilen? Thomas und ich suchen hier weiter und du und Luciano guckt euch ein paar andere Räume an?"

Marc nickte und griff nach Lucianos Hand. "Okay?"

"Ja, klar", sagte Luciano und lächelte ihn an.

Marc küsste ihn kurz, dann zog er ihn leicht mit sich zu der Sperre. Diesmal fiel es ihm noch leichter durch die Barriere zu dringen und auch Luciano brauchte weniger Kraft und Zeit um sie zu durchdringen. Irgendwie schien es, als würde sie sich an sie gewöhnen und ihnen Durchlass gewähren.

"Weiter den Gang entlang?" fragte Marc Luciano leise.

"Ja, lass uns mal gucken", murmelte Luciano, dem das hier ganz offensichtlich nicht geheuer war. Ohne Lucianos Hand los zu lassen, ging Marc den Gang weiter entlang. Wenige Meter weiter auf der anderen Seite war eine weitere Tür, eher ein Durchgang in eine Art Weinkeller.

"Oh guck mal", sagte Luciano. "Hier sind tatsächlich noch Flaschen drin!"

Behutsam nahm Marc eine der Flaschen aus dem Regal. "Jahrgang 1864."

Luciano stieß einen leichten Pfiff aus. "Wow."

"Das ist... alt. Und vermutlich schmeckt der Wein nicht mehr."

"Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht", lachte Luciano. "Aber trotzdem beeindruckend."

Marc ging einen Schritt weiter und griff wieder in das Regal. Als er das Etikett las, stockte er. "Cinghiale."

"Wildschwein", sagte Luciano erstaunt.

"Das... das kann doch nicht sein, oder?"

"Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit das rauszufinden."

"Hundertfünfzig Jahre altes Blut?"

Luciano nickte grinsend. "Keine Ahnung, ob das noch gut ist oder schmeckt. Aber das finden wir nur raus, wenn wir die Flasche öffnen."

"Okay", murmelte Marc und reichte ihm die Flasche.

"Hast du was dabei, was wir als Korkenzieher nutzen können?"

"Wir könnten den Korken reindrücken", schlug Marc vor, dann stockte er und nahm Luciano die Flasche wieder ab. Vorsichtig schlug er mit der Handfläche auf den Boden der Flasche, immer wieder, und in der Tat rutschte der Korken so ganz langsam aus der Flasche.

"Mein Held", grinste Luciano, als der Korken endlich draußen war. Marc grinste und reichte ihm wieder die Flasche. Luciano hob die Flasche und roch vorsichtig daran.

"Wildschwein, eindeutig."

"Und riecht es noch... genießbar?"

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ungenießbares Blut riecht, aber das hier... riecht nicht unangenehm."

"Dann... probieren wir es einfach?"

"Und wenn es schlecht war, bringen uns die beiden schon raus?", grinste Luciano schief.

"Ich trinke, und wenn mir schlecht wird, bringst du mich raus", schlug Marc vor.

Luciano wollte widersprechen, dann nickte er jedoch. "Einer von uns sollte es tun, und du bist älter - und widerstandsfähiger."

Marc nickte, auch wenn das nicht der Grund war, aus dem er trinken wollte. Er wollte einfach nicht, dass Luciano etwas passierte. Also nahm er die Flasche wieder entgegen und trank ohne noch lange zu überlegen einen Schluck. Aufmerksam sah Luciano ihn an, bereit sofort zuzugreifen, sollte etwas komisch sein.

"Hm", machte Marc nachdenklich.

"Und? Sag schon!"

Marc sah ihn zögernd an. "Ich... es schmeckt anders, als das frische Blut."

"Dann... mal abwarten?"

Marc nickte. "Wenn in zehn Minuten nichts passiert ist, kannst du denke ich auch gefahrlos probieren."

"Und so lange... gucken wir hier weiter?"

"Würd ich sagen."

"Also - was gibt’s hier sonst so?"

"Leere Regale und ein paar weitere Falschen", murmelte Marc. 

"Ja, viel ist hier nicht. Außer Staub und... uh, Spinnenweben..."

"Aber doch nur ein paar."

"Jede Spinne ist eine zu viel."

"Ich beschütze dich", versprach Marc.

"Vor Spinnen", knurrte Luciano unwirsch.

Marc legte einen Arm um Luciano. "Vor Spinnen und allem anderem, was hier so rumkrabbelt."

"Man sollte einen Vampir nicht vor Spinnen beschützen müssen."

Marc legte einen Arm um Luciano. "Vor Spinnen und allem anderem, was hier so rumkrabbelt."

"Man sollte einen Vampir nicht vor Spinnen beschützen müssen."

"Ich mach es aber gern", sagte Marc leise.

Luciano lächelte ihn an. "Ist lieb von dir." Er streckte eine Hand aus und strich leicht über Marcs Wange. "Und? Alles noch okay?"

"Ja, das Blut scheint keine Nebenwirkungen zu haben."

"Das ist... spannend. Offenbar ist es echt lange haltbar..."

Marc nickte. "Allerdings schmeckt es anders. Probier auch mal, ich komm einfach nicht drauf, was das für ein Geschmack ist."

"Okay", nickte Luciano und nahm einen Schluck.

Es schmeckte tatsächlich anders, als das Wildschweinblut, das er sonst trank. Fast so, als wäre da noch ein Zusatz enthalten.

"Wir sollten nicht zu viel davon trinken bevor wir nicht wissen, was das ist", überlegte Luciano und verschloss die Flasche wieder mit dem Korken.

"Dann nehmen wir sie mit", sagte Marc.

"Vielleicht weiß jemand aus dem Clan etwas darüber", hoffte Luciano.

"Bestimmt. Gibt ja genug Vampire, die zur der Zeit schon existierten."

"Aber ob die auch wissen, was mit diesem Blut hier passiert ist?"

"Vielleicht nicht genau, aber sie werden uns bestimmt sagen können, warum das Blut so anders schmeckt."

"Wer weiß, ob da nicht dran rumgepantscht wurde. Mit irgendwelchen Konservierungsmitteln oder so?"

"Gruselige Vorstellung", sagte Marc.

Luciano nickte. "Wir sollten nicht mehr von dem Zeug trinken. Was gibt’s hier sonst noch zu finden?"

"In dem Raum nichts, aber gegenüber ist ja auch noch eine Tür", sagte Marc.

"Dann müssen wir wohl da rüber", sagt Luciano mit einem Schaudern.

Marc legte einen Arm um Lucianos Schulter. "Ich bin bei dir."

Luciano lächelte leicht und lehnte sich kurz an Mario. Der lächelte. Es war immer noch unglaublich für ihn, wie gut sich das mit Luciano anfühlte. Kurz küsste ihn Luciano, der wohl seine Stimmung spürte, dann gingen sie in den gegenüberliegenden Raum.

Der Raum war ziemlich enttäuschend, da er außer ein paar leeren Regalen nichts enthielt. Im nächsten Raum fanden sie alte Möbel, die wohl mit hier ebenfalls herumliegendem Werkzeug aufgearbeitet werden sollte - damals, als das Haus noch bewohnt war. Schöne Stücke waren darunter, und Luciano untersuchte einige Tische besonders genau und bewunderte die Intarsienarbeiten. "Das ist....", fing er an, dann schrie er hoch auf, kreischte fast sehr unmännlich und unvampirisch.

Marc drehte sich ruckartig um. "Luciano, was ist los?" rief er und sich nach einem Angreifer um.

Hinter ihnen war niemand, auch der Gang schien leer zu sein. Erschrocken sah er Luciano an - dem eine große, schwarze Spinne mit dicken Beinen direkt auf der linken Wange saß. Luciano stand wie paralysiert vor ihm und brachte jetzt keinen Ton mehr heraus.

Marc musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um bei Lucianos Gesichtsausdruck nicht loszulachen. Stattdessen trat er näher und hob die Spinne von Lucianos Wange. Noch immer konnte sich Luciano nicht bewegen, er hielt den Mund fest geschlossen, die Lippen aufeinander gepresst und atmete offenbar nicht.

"Ich bring sie vor die Tür", sagte Marc und brachte die Spinne schnell in den leeren Raum, den sie vorher gefunden hatten. "Und du bleibst schön hier, Kleine, ja? Der Luciano mag keine Krabbeltiere."

"Hoffentlich hört sie auf dich", brachte Luciano gepresst heraus.

"Bestimmt", sagte Marc, bevor er Luciano in seine Arme zog.

Nur kurz ließ Luciano das zu, dann machte er sich wieder los und sah Marc entschuldigend an. "Ich muss hier raus."

"Soll ich mitkommen?"

"Das... kannst ja gleich wieder runter, aber...", bat Luciano etwas zittrig. Dieses Spinnenerlebnis hatte ihn ziemlich mitgenommen.

"Komm", sagte Marc und nahm Lucianos Hand. "Wir gehen hoch und gucken uns oben nochmal um."

Dankbar drückte Luciano leicht zu und ließ sich zur Treppe ziehen. "Wir gucken oben weiter", informierte Marc die anderen beiden, die sich noch durch den ersten Raum wühlten.

"Ok", rief Thomas nur zurück. 

Luciano konnte den Keller kaum schnell genug verlassen. Marc folgte ihm und war ehrlich gesagt auch nicht böse, dass er den Keller verlassen konnte. Irgendwie war es seltsam dort unten.


	45. Ein Forschungsvampir

Marc folgte ihm und war ehrlich gesagt auch nicht böse, dass er den Keller verlassen konnte. Irgendwie war es seltsam dort unten. Diese merkwürdige Präsenz da unten hatte ihn schon geängstigt. Und dann diese Barriere, die völlig aus dem Nichts da war. Sie erinnerte ihn viel zu sehr an das, was er bei seinem alten Meister erleiden musste. An die Schmerzen, die Erniedrigungen. Plötzlich hatte er nicht mehr in dem Keller gestanden, sondern in einer Höhle im Wald, in sein Meister ihn zur Strafe angekettet hatte. Allein, im Dunkeln...

Die Wand kam immer dichter und bedrohte ihn, und er wusste, nicht mehr lange, und er würde wieder diese unerträglichen Schmerzen verspüren. Wäre Luciano nicht da gewesen - und Thomas und Mario - wäre er vermutlich schreiend aus dem Keller geflohen. Aber alleine Lucianos Anwesenheit hatte ihn so weit beruhigt, dass er die Realität von seinen Erinnerungen trennen konnte.

"Marc?"

Überrascht sah Marc sich zu Luciano um.

"Was ist?" fragte Luciano besorgt.

Marc sah ihn an und zögerte. Er wollte vor Luciano nicht feige und ängstlich dastehen. Aber Luciano hatte seine Angst auch deutlich gezeigt. Noch mehr, Luciano hatte ihm alle seine Schwäche gestanden - das er kein Blut von lebenden Menschen trinken konnte, ohne umzufallen oder seine Angst vor Spinnen.

"Diese Sperre da... die hat mein alter Meister auch aufgebaut. Um mich zu bestrafen", gestand er dann leise. "Aber die Sperre war anders. Es war schmerzhaft hindurchzugehen. Oder sie zu ertragen, wenn sie auf einen zukam."

Luciano sah ihn mitfühlend an. "Man hat dir nichts angemerkt. Eben, als du durch die Barriere gegangen bist."

"Es war ja nicht schlimm, aber... die Erinnerung war unschön."

Luciano nickte, dann zog er Marc in seine Arme. Wärme umfing ihn, und Geborgenheit. Luciano tat ihm einfach gut! "Dein alter Meister kann dir nichts mehr tun", wisperte Luciano.

"Und du bist da."

"Der Vampir, der sich vor Spinnen fürchtet..."

"Und kein Blut sehen kann", lächelte Marc. "Aber du bist da, für mich."

"Immer, Marc. Immer."

"Ich weiß", lächelte Marc und schmiegte sich an ihn. Luciano lächelte ebenfalls und genoss Marcs Nähe. Sie standen lange so da, bis Thomas und Mario aus dem Keller hochkamen.

"Was war denn los?" fragte Mario besorgt. "Wir haben einen von euch schreien gehört."

"Ich hatte mich erschrocken", gab Luciano zu, erläuterte es aber nicht weiter.

"Habt ihr noch was gefunden?" fragte Thomas.

"Konserviertes Blut", erzählte Marc. "Steht noch in dem einen Zimmer da. 

"Konserviertes Blut?"

"Ja, das ist hundert Jahre alt, schmeckt ein bisschen merkwürdig, aber definitiv nicht schlecht."

"100 Jahre altes Blut? In diesem Regal da? Warte mal, ich hol es schnell", sagte Thomas neugierig. Er verschwand im Keller und war nur wenig später wieder da.

"Und ihr habt beide probiert?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, und es ist erstaunlich gut - für das Alter. Wir wollten es Federico geben - oder wollen wir es gleich Philippe zeigen?"

"Wieso denn Philippe?" fragte Mario.

"Ihr habt ihn noch nicht richtig kennengelernt, oder? Er ist so ein kleiner Forscher."

"Bis auf die Begegnungen vor dem Versammlungssaal noch nicht", sagte Thomas.

"Philippe ist ein total neugieriger Vampir. Wenn er mal im Clanhaus ist, findest du ihn eigentlich immer in einer der Bibliotheken. Oder im Labor, das ist unten im Keller. Und Christoph - der ist dann immer total abgemeldet."

"Dann ist Christoph also wirklich sein Freund", sagte Mario lächelnd.

"Ja, wusstet ihr das nicht?"

"Wir waren uns nicht ganz sicher."

"Doch, ihr könnt da sicher sein. Die beiden sind seit... dreihundert Jahren zusammen, glaub ich. So ungefähr."

Thomas und Mario lächelten bei der Vorstellung. "Ich denke, wir sollten erstmal zu Philippe gehen. Wir können Federico immer noch alles erzählen, wenn wir wissen, was mit dem Blut passiert ist."

Luciano grinste. "Ihr könnt auch so einfach mal mit ihm reden, er beißt nicht."

"Er ist ein Vampir, natürlich beißt er", sagte Mario trocken.

Luciano lachte. "Okay, aber euch nicht."

"Das will ich auch schwer hoffen", sagte Thomas. "An meinem Mario drauf nur einer Knabbern."

Luciano rümpfte leicht die Nase. "Ich brauche keine Details."

"Ich auch nicht", sagte Marc schnell. "Habt ihr beiden eigentlich noch was gefunden?"

"Viele interessante Kleinigkeiten, aber nichts, das uns auf eine neue Spur gebracht hätte."

"Mist. Also müssen wir wieder da runter", murmelte Luciano unglücklich.

"Ich glaub, es gibt auch einen Dachboden, oder?"

"Als ob die viel besser sind..."

"Nicht nur Keller?", fragte Mario nach.

"Dachböden sind viel besser als Keller, aber... sagen wir mal so, ich finde die Untermieter in alten Häusern nicht immer so... charmant", druckste Luciano ein wenig verlegen herum.

Thomas lächelte leicht. "Okay, keine Untermieter für dich."

"Wollen wir die Dachbodenerkundung auf morgen verschieben und heute das Blut zu Philippe bringen? Ich bin ja schon neugierig, was es damit auf sich hat", schlug Marc vor.

Dankbar nickte Luciano, "Ich glaub, der ist auch noch in Florenz."

"Schön, dann ab mit uns", sagte Thomas.

Er griff nach Marcs Hand, und gemeinsam kehrten sie zurück zum Clanhaus. Dort führte Luciano sie nach unten und in einen Bereich, den sie noch nicht gesehen hatten. "Hier ist das Labor untergebracht", sagte Luciano. "In dem Teil des Hauses gibt es keine Wohnräume, sondern nur noch ein paar Lagerräume."

Sie folgten ihm durch einige Gänge, die zwar im Keller lagen, aber sauber und hell waren, so dass Luciano hier keine Probleme hatte.

"Ah, die Tür ist offen, Philippe ist also ansprechbar", grinste Luciano.

Das würden sich die drei anderen merken, auch, dass Luciano dennoch an den Türrahmen klopfte. "Philippe?"

"Moment!" hörten sie Philippe aus den Tiefen des Raums. Etwas schepperte und klirrte, worauf ein deftiger Fluch auf italienisch ertönte.

"Alles okay?", fragte Luciano gleich nach.

"Ja, ja, ihr könnt jetzt reinkommen. Aber vorsichtig, es liegt bestimmt noch irgendwo Glas auf dem Boden."

"Okay - und scusi, dass wir dich so gestört haben."

Philippe kam ihnen lächelnd entgegen. "Das macht nichts. Schön euch zu sehen."

"Schön dich zu sehen. Und wir haben dir auch was mitgebracht", streckte Luciano ihm zwei Flaschen hin - die angebrochene Blutflasche, und eine weiter, die noch originalverschlossen war.

"Ihr bringt mir Blut in Flaschen mit?" fragte Philippe ein wenig erstaunt.

"Hundert Jahre altes Blut in Flaschen", korrigierte Luciano.

"Zeig her", sagte Philippe sofort neugierig.

Luciano reichte ihm beide Flaschen. "Die hier haben wir schon probiert. Schmeckt ein wenig merkwürdig für Wildschwein, ist aber auf jeden Fall noch okay."

"Ihr habt es einfach so probiert? Da hätte doch sonst was passieren können!"

Marc zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir sind doch Vampire, oder? So schnell haut uns nichts um."

Philippe grinste. "Dann mal rein mit euch und wir gucken uns das hier mal genauer an."

Gemeinsam drängten sie sich in das Labor, das zwar recht großzügig bemessen, für fünf Vampire dann aber doch recht klein war. Philippe setzte sich gleich an den Labortisch und betrachtete erst einmal die Flaschen und ihre Etiketten.

"Sowas hab ich schon mal gesehen", murmelte er nachdenklich.

"Oh, hast du?", fragte Mario überrascht.

Philippe nickte. Dann zückte er sein Handy und tippte eine schnelle SMS. "Ich hab Chris gebeten herzukommen, vielleicht erinnert er sich noch daran, wo wir das zum letzten Mal gesehen haben."

Thomas nickte. "Weiß vielleicht Federico was dazu?"

"Kann sein, aber Federico ist heute nicht hier."

"Okay, dann können wir ihn fragen, wenn Chris nichts weiß."

Philippe nickte. "Thomas, kannst du mir mal ein Glas aus dem Schrank hinter dir geben?"

"Klar", nickte Thomas und reichte ihm das Gewünschte.

Philippe hatte aus einer Schublade einen Korkenzieher geholt und löste den Korken der geöffneten Flasche. r ging viel vorsichtiger vor, mit der Hand fächelte er sich ein wenig der Luft aus der Flasche zu und roch daran.

"Riecht tatsächlich ein wenig seltsam", sagte er.

Ohne auf Philippes Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu achten roch Luciano direkt an der Flasche. "So schmeckt es auch. Dieses leicht säuerlich-scharfe."

"Ich vermute, da wurde was zugegeben", sagte Philippe.

"Ja, damit es haltbar wird... wie lange ist das Blut in Flaschen eigentlich sonst haltbar?", wollte Mario wissen.

"Das ist tatsächlich sehr unterschiedlich", sagte Philippe. "Aber kühl gelagert und ungeöffnete ist es ein paar Monate haltbar."

Mario nickte. "Wir hatten bisher meist Blut in Dosen, die haben wir höchstens zwei, drei Wochen aufgehoben", erzählte er.

"In Dosen? Schmeckt das nicht sehr metallisch?"

"Anfangs schon, heute haben wir einen Lieferanten, der innen lackierte Dosen benutzt. Aber ist kein Vergleich zu eurem sortenreinen Blut", erzählte Thomas.

"Was für Blut trinkt ihr denn bitte?" fragte Philippe mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Es war schon schwer genug überhaupt Blut zu kriegen", murmelte Thomas entschuldigend. "Meist ein Gemisch aus Schwein und Rind. Aus der Schlachterei."

"Oh", sagte Philippe. "Und das schmeckt?"

"Nein!", kam es sofort von Marc. "Es ist eklig."

"So schlimm ist es nun auch nicht", protestierte Mario sofort.

"Doch, ist es", darauf bestand Marc. "Aber klar, wenn man nichts anderes hat, dann muss es reichen, und es ernährt auch. Aber der Geschmack ist echt übel."

"Bringt ihr mir mal eine Dose mit?" fragte Philippe.

"Morgen Abend hast du eine", versprach Thomas.

"Danke", grinste Philippe. Dann wandte er sich wieder der Flasche zu und gab etwas von dem Blut in ein Reagenzglas.

"Ist dunkler als gewöhnlich", bemerkte er. Marc nickte nachdenklich, das hatten sie beim Probieren übersehen. Philippe hob das Reagenzglas ins Licht und schwenkte es hin und her.

"Dickflüssiger als sonst...", murmelte er und roch noch einmal daran.

In diesem Moment betrat Christoph das Labor. "Hey... oh wow, hier ist ja ne Versammlung."

Philippe grinste. "Endlich ist hier mal jemand, der meine Arbeit zu würdigen weiß!"

Christoph schnaubte. "Ich weiß deine Arbeit auch zu würdigen."

"Na, ich weiß ja nicht. 'Vergeudest hier deine Jahrhunderte...'"

"Ich war sauer", sagte Christoph.

"Weil ich zu viel Zeit hier verbracht habe."

"Weil wir verabredet waren, und ich vier Stunden auf dich gewartet habe."

"Es tut mir ja leid...", seufzte Philipp, "Es war nur... egal, es tut mir leid, okay?"

Christoph nickte. "Weiß ich doch. Also... deine SMS klang dringend. Wobei kann ich helfen?"

"Komm mal her", bat Philippe seinen Freund, und als der hinter ihm stand, hielt er ihm die Flasche hin. "Erinnerst du dich daran?"

"Oh... sowas hab ich lange nicht mehr gesehen", sagte Christoph und nahm Philippe die Flasche ab.

"Haben die Vier hier gefunden."

"Wo denn?"

"In diesem Haus da, das Mario entdeckt hatte. Im Weinkeller. Sie wollen doch rausfinden, was jetzt mit dem Haus ist. Also, wo ist das her?"

"Keine Ahnung. Es gab ein paar Vampire, die Blut mit speziellen Mitteln länger haltbar gemacht haben", sagte Christoph. "Nicht nur hier bei uns im Clan, sondern auch in anderen Clans."

Philippe nickte. "Weißt du mehr darüber?"

"Nicht wirklich viel. Ich weiß, dass jeder Vampir seine eigene Zusammensetzung hatte und das Rezept auch nur in der Familie weitergegeben wird."

"Und meinst du, du kannst das Rezept rausfinden, ich meine, mit heutigen Methoden? Dein Labor ist ja gut ausgestattet", fragte Luciano.

"Das sollte kein Problem sein", meinte Philippe. "Aber wenn die Rezepte so gut gehütet werden, wird euch das auch nicht viel helfen, oder?"

"Nein, vermutlich nicht. Aber vielleicht kann man das Rezept an sich mal gebrauchen."

Philippe nickte. "Gut. Ich fang heute noch mit den Tests an, dann könnt ihr morgen schon die ersten Ergebnisse bekommen."

"Und ich hab wieder nichts von dir", murmelte Chris.

"Es reicht, wenn du morgen anfängst", sagte Thomas.


	46. „Ich würd gern mal wieder reiten“

Chris lächelte ihn an. "Dann machen wir uns eine schöne Nacht, ja?"

"Machen wir", sagte Philippe.

Hatten die beiden sich zuvor kaum wie ein Paar verhalten, so merkten die anderen erst jetzt, wie nahe, wie wichtig sie sich waren.

"Und ihr denkt an das Dosenblut?" sagte Philippe zu Thomas. "Ich bin ja wirklich extrem neugierig, wie das Zeug schmeckt."

"Widerlich", grinste Marc.

"Warum packt ihr Blut in Dosen?" fragte Christoph.

"Wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit gefunden. Wir bekommen unser Blut vom Schlachthof, und es ist leichter die Leute da zu beeinflussen, wenn sie das Material nehmen, das da eh rumsteht."

"Ihr jagt nicht selbst?"

"Schon, aber immer geht das nicht. Wir sind ja viel unterwegs wegen dem Fußball."

"Wie gut, dass ihr jetzt hier bei uns seid, damit ihr was vernünftiges zu trinken bekommt", sagte Christoph grinsend.

"Oh ja, und Luciano hat da ja auch einige wirklich feine Spezialitäten."

"Da kommt der Italiener durch", lachte Philippe.

"Pah, ihr Franzosen habt einfach keinen Geschmack!", grinste Luciano und sah dann Mario und Thomas an. "Oder habt ihr mal Froschblut probiert?"

"Nein", sagte Mario und verzog das Gesicht. "Und ich glaube fast, dass ich es auch nicht probieren möchte. Das ist bestimmt... schleimig."

"Ja, ähnlich wie Fisch, nur noch schlimmer."

"Ok, kein Fisch und kein Frosch", sagte Mario sofort.

"Nein, lasst es lieber."

"An den kleinen Dingern ist doch eh kaum was dran", meinte Christoph. "Da lohnt die Mühe doch nicht."

"Habt ihr nie experimentiert?", fragte Luciano nach.

"Offenbar nicht so wie du", grinste Philippe. "Aber wir haben damals auch noch hauptsächlich Menschenblut getrunken. Die Umstellung auf Tierblut war aufregend genug für uns."

Marc nickte. "Ich trinke erst seit ein paar Jahren Tierblut."

"Bei deinem ursprünglichen Meister auch kein Wunder", sagte Philippe. "In Russland gibt es Clans, die sich immer noch nur von Menschenblut ernähren."

"Hier im Clan doch auch, oder? Irgendjemand erwähnte das mal, mit menschlichen... Spendern und so?", fragte Mario nach.

"Ja, das ist aber was anderes", sagte Christoph. "Diese Spender wissen was sie tun und sie werden sehr gut behandelt. Die Clans in Russland... die halten Menschen für Vieh."

"Hab ich ja auch zeitweise gemacht", murmelte Mario. "Also, das Spenden."

"Du warst nie mein Spender", sagte Thomas sofort und sah seinen Freund eindringlich an. "Du warst immer viel, viel mehr für mich."

"Ich weiß. Aber... ich weiß, wie es ist Blut zu geben. Und dass es nichts Schlimmes ist, nichts abwertendes."

Thomas nickte beruhigt.

"Das ist auch eine spannender Geschichte, das mit euch beiden", nickte Christoph.

"So spannend nun auch wieder nicht", meinte Mario.

"Ich war nie mit einem Menschen zusammen", meinte Philippe, "und ich könnte mir es auch nicht vorstellen. Und ihn dann verwandeln, und dann auch noch so..."

"Die beiden sind auch eine Ausnahme", murmelte Marc. "Zwischen Vampir und Mensch, sowas kann nicht klappen."

"Bei Jakob hatte es auch geklappt", meinte Mario. "Und du... du hattest wahrscheinlich nur Pech."

"Jakobs Frau ist tot und er allein. Ich finde nicht, dass das gut geklappt hat", sagte Marc.

"Jakobs Frau hatte es so gewollt. Und Jakob hat sie sehr geliebt."

"Und trotzdem ist er jetzt allein."

"Es ist nicht ausgeschlossen, dass er nicht noch mal jemanden findet."

"Ich kann Marc schon verstehen", sagte Christoph. "Sich an Menschen zu hängen, tut immer weh."

Es war nur Marios guter Aufmerksamkeit zu verdanken, dass er mitbekam, wie Philippe nach Christophs Hand griff.

"Ihr seid noch so jung", murmelte Christoph. "In ein paar hundert Jahren werdet ihr besser verstehen, wovon ich spreche.

Die vier jungen Vampire nickten. "Ich will es mir gar nicht vorstellen", murmelte Mario.

"Deine Familie lebt noch, hm?" fragte Philippe.

"Ja, Thomas hat mich ja auch erst vor ein paar Jahren verwandelt."

"Aber wir haben jetzt ja noch eine zweite Familie", sagte Thomas. "Euch. Und ihr verschwindet nicht einfach so."

"Nein, wir verschwinden nicht. Und der Clan, er ist wirklich irgendwann die Familie. Ich kenne meine menschlichen Nachkommen, und sie kennen mich, aber die Beziehung ist einfach nicht so eng."

"Im Moment hab ich noch Kontakt zu meiner Familie, aber wer weiß, wie lange noch", sagte Thomas. "Und so ein inniges Verhältnis, wie jetzt zu Michael und seinen Kindern wird es bestimmt nicht mehr geben."

"Es relativiert sich mit der Zeit. Ich bin eher sowas wie ein guter Onkel, der sich hin und wieder mal meldet und in in der Not da ist."

"Solange man überhaupt noch Kontakt hat, find ich das völlig ok", sagte Thomas.

"Ja, ich finde es auch wichtig. Und hin und wieder gibt’s mal jemanden, der einem näher steht."

"Wollen wir unsere Unterhaltung nicht lieber an einen gemütlicheren Ort verlegen?" schlug Christoph vor.

"Was schlägst du vor?", fragte Luciano nach.

"Nach oben in den Salon? Und dann einen schönen Wein dazu?", schlug Philippe vor.

"Genau so hab ich mir das vorgestellt", grinste Christoph.

"Na, dann los", nickte Philippe und stand von dem Labortisch auf. Wenig später saßen sie in dem gemütlichen Salon, mit Weingläsern in der Hand. Die jeweiligen Paare hatten auf den bequemen Sofas Platz genommen, und Christoph sah Luciano und Marc interessiert an. "Du und Marc also?"

"Ist das so deutlich?"

"Ich spüre es", lächelte Christoph ihn an. "Man sieht es aber kaum."

"Ist ja auch noch ganz frisch", sagte Luciano lächelnd.

"Aber es fühlt sich schön an", nickte Christoph nachdenklich."Du kannst das wirklich fühlen?" fragte Marc.

"Ja, ich fühle es ganz deutlich. Wärme und Vertrautheit und Nähe."

"Und wie fühlen wir uns an?" fragte Mario.

"Bei euch ist es noch viel intensiver. Manchmal seid ihr wie eine Person."

Mario lächelte breit.

"Ist schon etwas Besonderes zwischen euch, hm?", fragte Christoph nach.

"Ist es", nickte Thomas. "War es von Anfang an."

Christoph grinste. "Die Sache mit dem Küchenmesser - hätte auch nicht jeder für seinen Freund getan. Oder da ja noch nicht mal Freund. Aber aus so etwas entstehen so dermaßen tiefe Beziehungen. Ich wette, ihr spürt euch auf 200km Entfernung, oder?"

"Eher sogar 250", meinte Thomas nachdenklich.

"Das ist weit", nickte Christoph. "Ungewöhnlich. Aber es passt zu euch."

"Das alle uns immer für so ungewöhnlich halten..."

"Ihr seid ungewöhnlich, in alles Aspekten", meinte Marc nur.

Luciano nickte. "Aber das ist ja nichts schlechtes."

"Nein, auf keinen Fall", bekräftigte Philippe. "Ihr steht euch ungewöhnlich nahe - so nahe, dass die meisten Vampire, die euch kennen, neidisch darauf sind."

Christoph nickte sofort. "Ja. Selbst Eleonores und Federicos Bindung ist nicht so eng wie eure."

Mario nickte. "Es kann so unterschiedlich sein. Wir kennen ein Paar - die sehen sich manchmal jahrelang nicht."

"Das ginge nicht", sagte Philippe sofort und griff für einen Moment nach Christophs Hand.

Mario lächelte leicht. Es war schön zu sehen, dass auch andere vampirische Paare so fühlten wie sie. Philippe und Christoph standen sich offenbar ebenfalls sehr nahe und konnten ohneeinander nicht.

"Luciano hat erzählt, dass ihr schon 300 Jahre zusammen seid?" fragte Thomas.

Christoph überlegte kurz. "303 Jahre, fast 304."

"Wow!", sagte Mario beeindruckt.

Philippe lachte leise. "Er ist doch noch echt süß!"

"Ja... so jung", sagte Christoph zwinkernd. "Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, als wir so frisch verwandelt waren?"

"Zehn Jahre schienen eine Ewigkeit zu sein - und hundert gar nicht vorstellbar", nickte Philippe.

"Ja, ja macht euch nur lustig über mich", maulte Mario.

"Machen wir nicht", versicherte ihm Christoph. "Wir mögen dich. Euch. Nur... nur sind hier nicht so viele junge Vampire im Clan. Ist nur Luciano hier in Florenz, der jünger ist als wir."

Mario grinste schief. "Ich weiß. Es ist einfach total seltsam plötzlich überall der Jüngste zu sein."

"Und du bist wirklich noch total jung", nickte Philippe, und Thomas konnte sich ein "Krabbelvampirchen", nicht verkneifen.

Mario schnaubte. "Ich geb dir gleich Krabbelvampir."

"Hat bestimmt noch Milchzähne", grinste Christoph.

Thomas lachte auf. "Nein, das definitiv nicht."

"Okay, scharf und spitz?"

Thomas nickte.

"Und das kann ich dir versichern, Mario, die werden nicht stumpf."

"Das hoffe ich doch auch", grinste Mario.

"Ich dachte, ihr geht nicht so oft jagen?"

"Ähm... naja, hier jetzt schon", meinte Thomas.

"Ja, ist auch wirklich schön hier zu jagen", stimmte Christoph zu.

"Vor allem, da ihr hier ja ein eigenes Gebiet habt und es nicht auffällt, wenn mal ein Schweinchen fehlt", sagte Mario.

"Da passt Matteo schon auf", meinte Philippe. "Er ist mit Herz und Seele Wildhüter - auch wenn er bei der Arbeit ganz gerne mal nascht. Ihr könnt euch von ihm ja mal Tipps holen, wie ihr am besten jagt, und wo, und was ihr doch bitte verschonen sollt."

"Ja, das ist ne gute Idee", nickte Thomas.

"Er ist der einzige Vampir, den ich kenne, der tatsächlich mit Tieren umgehen kann."

"Stimmt, eigentlich haben die Tiere Angst vor uns."

"Es ist jedes Mal anstrengend mit den Pferden meines Neffen."

"Oh ja, von Pferde halte ich mich auch fern", sagte Philippe. "Die beißen gern zu."

"Sie laufen weg", murmelte Thomas niedergeschlagen. "Und meine Katze hat mich nie wieder angesehen, nachdem... ich verwandelt worden war."

"Tiere spüren, dass wir keine Menschen mehr sind", sagte Christoph.

"Einige wenige... ein Pferd meines Neffen, wenn ich ganz geduldig bin, darf ich es sogar reiten."

"Dann ist es ein ziemlich besonderes Tier."

"Oh ja, ist es", lächelte Thomas. 

"Ich vermisse es zu reiten", sagte Christoph seufzend.

"Du kannst mal mitkommen nach Pähl, vielleicht darfst du auch an Senegal heran - oder auf ihm reiten."

"Das... das wäre toll", sagte Christoph mit leuchtenden Augen.

Thomas lächelte. "Dann machen wir das."

"Ich komme mit und guck dir zu", grinste Philippe. "Ich habe es nicht so mit Pferden. Aber Chris sieht bestimmt gut aus, so hoch zu Ross."

"Ich habe es immer geliebt, damals..." Deutlich sichtbar erinnerte sich Christoph zurück an die Zeit vor über 350 Jahren, als er noch als Mensch durch die Landschaft ritt.

Philippe lächelte, dann sah er Thomas an. "Züchtet dein Verwandter Pferde?"

"Ja, Michael, mein Neffe, hat den Hof meiner Eltern übernommen. Und er hat einen Pferdestall."

"Dann könnte man doch versuchen mit Senegal eine... vampirfreundliche Pferderasse zu züchten", sagte Philippe. "Ich weiß, dass viele Vampire es vermissen zu reiten."

"Vielleicht geht es, wenn man die Pferde schon früh an uns gewöhnt", überlegte Mario. "Du kennst Senegal ja schon lange, und Negra, die uns schon lange kennt, scheut auch nicht."

"Meint ihr, dein Neffe würde uns ein Fohlen von Senegal überlassen?" fragte Christoph.

"Sicher", nickte Thomas. "Wenn wir einen Platz für das Tier finden?"

"Den finden wir schon", sagte Christoph.

"Dann bekommen wir sicher ein paar Tiere von ihm."

"Das ist großartig", sagte Christoph lächelnd.

"Ich werde so schnell wie möglich mit Michael sprechen", versprach Thomas.

"Dann komm ich morgen einfach zu dir und wir gehen zusammen zu Michael", schlug Mario Thomas vor.

Thomas lächelte leicht. "Sie werden sich freuen dich mal wieder zu sehen."

"Ich freu mich auch. Ist schon echt ne Weile her, dass wir da waren."

Christoph sah sie noch immer lächelnd an, bis Philippe seine Hand griff. "Du wirst vielleicht wieder reiten können", wisperte der.

"Fühlt sich ziemlich unwirklich an", meinte Christoph.

"Das wird noch früh genug wirklich werden", lachte Thomas, "wenn du den Stall ausmisten musst."

"Oh, wilde Nächte im Stall", grinste Philippe. "Das hört sich schon sehr viel besser an."

"Du willst dich in Pferdeäpfel wälzen?", lachte Thomas.

Philippe lachte auf. "Ja klar. Angeblich sollen die ja total gut für die Haut sein."

"Und hinterher darf man nicht duschen?"

"Nein, das muss schon schön einwirken."

"Schatz? Wir brauchen sowas nicht, oder?", grinste Thomas Mario an.

"Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht!"

"Wir sind auch so schön genug", behauptete Thomas und sah zu Marc und Luciano. "Und was ist mit euch?"

"Ich steh nicht so auf Pferde", sagte Marc schnell. "Und ich steh noch weniger auf Mist jeder Art."

"Dann gucken wir den anderen zu", schlug Philipp vor. "Luciano - was ist mit dir?"

"Ich kann reiten, aber ich muss es nicht unbedingt", sagte Luciano.

"Dann lassen wir die drei das mal machen, okay?"

"Seh ich auch so."

"Aber gegen einen Ausflug nach Deutschland hab ich nichts."

"Dann machen wir morgen einfach mal Pause von dem Haus", sagte Thomas lächelnd.

"Ja, lassen wir es mal in Ruhe", grinste Mario.

"Vielleicht schmollt es dann und entschließt sich, seine Geheimnisse leichter preiszugeben", seufzte Thomas.

"Wir werden es schon rausfinden. Und so lange haben wir wenigstens was spannendes zu tun", meinte Luciano.

"Genau. Ich werd gleich am morgen mal mit Michael telefonieren, damit er vorbereitet auf unsere Invasion ist."

"Er weiß von dir - und von Mario?", fragte Christoph nach.

"Ja, das weiß er. Alles."

"Dann... willst du ihm auch von uns erzählen?"

"Nur wenn das für euch ok ist."

"Wenn es für ihn okay ist..."

"Er weiß, dass wir nicht die einzigen Vampire sind, also was sollte er dagegen haben?"

"Dann erzähl es ihm ruhig."

"Danke. Das ist toll von euch."

"Findest du? Ich finde es eher toll von diesem Michael, dass er so gut damit zurecht kommt."

"Wie gesagt, die Beziehung zu Michael war schon immer eng", sagte Thomas.

"Er muss etwas Besonderes sein."

Thomas lächelte. "Ist er. Was ganz besonderes."

"Ich freue mich darauf ihn kennenzulernen."

Thomas lächelte.

Christoph sah Mario an. "Laufen wir dann morgen zusammen?"

"Ja gern", sagte Mario.


	47. Ein glücklicher Vampir

Nach einem gemütlichen Lauf von Florenz nach Pähl klingelte Mario am frühen Abend bei Michael an der Haustür.

"Ist nett hier", sagte Christoph, als er sich umsah. "Und es riecht eindeutig nach Pferd."

"Klar riecht es nach Pferd. Senegal ist ganz in der Nähe, wohl schon im Stall. Und Negra auch. Die anderen sind auf der Weide, da drüben", deutete Mario hinter das Haus.

Bevor Christoph antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Haustür und Thomas lächelte sie an. "Hey ihr beiden."

"Hey", lächelte Mario und küsste ihn kurz. "Schön mal wieder hier zu sein und die Pferde zu riechen."

Thomas lachte auf. "Kommt rein ihr beiden."

Mario betrat das große Bauernhaus, Christoph folgte ihm langsamer.

"Michael ist in der Küche", sagte Thomas. "Wir haben gerade Abendbrot gegessen. Mögt ihr auch noch was?"

Mario grinste. "Michael hat immer so tolle Milch vom Nachbarn", schwärmte er.

"Ihr esst und trinkt noch richtig?" fragte Christoph.

"Ja, müssen wir ja auch um nicht aufzufallen. Gibt einiges, das ist nicht mehr mag - aber ich liebe Milch", erzählte Mario.

Christoph lachte leise. "Ich esse nicht mehr viel, aber ich trinke ganz gern Tee. Wenn ihr also Tee für mich habt...?"

"Ja, klar. Was für Tee? Schwarzen? Früchte? Kräuter?", bot Thomas gleich an, während er die beiden anderen Vampire in die Küche führte.

"Schwarzen bitte", sagte Christoph.

"Milch? Zucker?", bot Thomas an, "Zitrone?"

Christoph schüttelte den Kopf. "Pur, alles andere ist zu intensiv."

"Dann kommt mit", nickte Thomas und schob die Tür zur Küche auf. "Michael, Christin, das ist Christoph, ein Freund aus Florenz."

"Hallo Christoph", begrüßte Michael ihn lächelnd.

"Hallo", grüßte Christoph erst Michael, der vorne am Tisch saß, dann Christin, die schon Tee aufsetzte.

"Hallo", sagte Christin lächelnd. "Schön, dass Mario in Florenz schon Freunde gefunden hat. Spielen Sie auch Fußball?"

"Nein, wir... wir sind sowas wie Nachbarn", murmelte Christoph.

"Wir haben schon einige sehr nette Leute in Florenz kennengelernt", sagte Thomas lächelnd.

"Das ist schön. Ich kann es mir gar nicht vorstellen aus Pähl wegzugehen, und dann noch nach Florenz..."

"Florenz ist toll", sagte Mario. "Es ist zwar komisch, weil Thomas nicht da ist, aber sonst gefällt es mir sehr gut da."

"Es ist ja nicht für ewig, und neue Erfahrungen sind auch immer schön. Und wie man sieht, kannst du auch mal herkommen um uns zu besuchen."

"Klar, das geht schon mal. Die Saison hat ja auch noch nicht angefangen, da ist das sowieso noch relaxt", sagte Mario.

"Wann müsst ihr wieder los?", wollte Christin wissen.

"Leider schon morgen früh", sagte Mario bedauernd. "Hab am Nachmittag Training und übermorgen spielen wir ein kleines Turnier."

"Oh, da hast du dir einiges vorgenommen - morgen früh los nach Florenz - wie lange fährst du da?" Christin sah ihn aufmerksam an. Sie hatte schon öfter solche Fragen gestellt, die deutlich machten, dass sie etwas vermutete, dass sie vermutete, dass da irgendwas mit Mario und Thomas nicht stimmte. Aber was, das wusste sie nicht, und sie hatten mit Michael mal besprochen, dass sie es erst erfahren sollte, wenn die Kinder größer waren, zumindest in der Schule.

Mario sah fragend zu Thomas. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er wusste, was Mario fragen wollte, aber er war sich nicht sicher, was er antworten würde. Sollten sie sie einweihen? Wenn Christoph dabei war - ein Vampir, den sie gar nicht kannte? Vielleicht später, wenn Christoph sich mit Senegal anfreundete?

"Wenn man Glück hat, kommt man gut durch", sagte Mario dann ziemlich ausweichend. "So früh ist ja noch nicht so viel los."

Christin nickte leicht. "Also, Milch für Dich, Mario? Was wollt ihr anderen? Tee?"

"Tee ist gut", sagte Thomas lächelnd.

"Für dich auch, Christoph?"

"Ja sehr gerne."

"Für uns beide ohne Zucker oder so", bestellte Thomas.

"Ihr Banausen", lachte Christin.

"Ich weiß", nickte Thomas, "Mag ihn so aber auch am liebsten."

"Dann setzt euch", sagte Christin und deutete zum Tisch.

"Danke", nickte Christoph und setzte sich auf die Eckbank.

Auch Thomas und Mario setzten sich, während Michael Marios Milch in ein Glas goss.

"Die Milch bei euch ist immer so gut", schwärmte Mario und nippte.

"Klar, schließlich kennen wir die Kuh persönlich", grinste Michael.

"Lotte?", fragte Mario mit einem Grinsen nach.

Thomas lachte, als er den ungläubigen Blick von Christoph sah.

"Klar Lotte", nickte Christin. "Oder Maja. Die haben wir neu."

"Klar Lotte", lachte Christin und sah dann Christoph an. "Unser Nachbar hat nur eine Handvoll Kühe, die haben dann auch alle noch Namen."

"Und Mario erkennt die... Kuh am Geschmack der Milch?"

"Wenn es mal sortenreine Milch gäbe, ich glaub, das könnte ich. Aber die kippen ja immer die Milch von allen zusammen."

"Wenn ich das Philippe erzähle!" grinste Christoph.

"Glaubt er dir das eh nicht", meinte Thomas.

"Er wird Experimente machen wollen", lachte Christoph.

Mario lachte. "Das sieht ihm ähnlich." Dann wandte er sich an Michael und Christin. "Er ist Christophs Freund und... forscht ganz gerne."

"Ganz gerne ist eine Untertreibung. Manchmal könnte man auf den Gedanken kommen, dass er eher mit dem Labor zusammen ist, als mit mir", schnaubte Christoph.

"Och komm, ihr habt doch auch noch genug Zeit zusammen."

"Weiß ich doch. Ich teile Philippe nur so ungern."

"Und das Labor ist dir zutiefst unsympathisch?"

"Es ist mir... suspekt."

"Und Philippe ist so gerne da und forscht."

"Warum hast du Philippe nicht mitgebracht?" fragte Michael.

"Er steht nicht so auf Pferde, und er hat zu tun."

"Aber du magst Pferde?"

"Ich liebe Pferde, aber ich bin schon ewig nicht mehr geritten."

"Christoph will es mal mit Senegal probieren", sagte Thomas.

"Senegal, hm?", sah Michael Thomas etwas überrascht an.

Thomas nickte. Neugierig sah Michael Christoph an, als versuchte er irgendetwas an ihm zu erkennen. Christoph lächelte ihn leicht an. Ein klein wenig konnte man seine spitzen Eckzähne erahnen. Michael nickte leicht. Also hatte er sich nicht getäuscht.

"Wie gesagt, ich bin schon länger nicht mehr geritten."

"Das wird schon. Senegal ist ein gutes Pferd."

"Das hat Thomas schon erzählt."

"Jetzt wird aber erstmal Tee getrunken", sagte Christin.

"Gerne - danke", nahm Christoph ihm seine Tasse ab.

Auch Thomas und Michael griffen zu. Sie saßen zusammen und unterhielten sich, bis sie die Tassen geleert hatten, dann brachte Michael sie zum Stall.

"Ich hol Senegal mal nach draußen", sagte Thomas.

Michael nickte und sah ihm nach. Er wusste, dass Thomas es richtig machen würde - sich dem Tier ganz langsam und vorsichtig nähern, beruhigend mit ihm sprechen, bis Senegal ihm wieder vertraute. Inzwischen sah er sich Christoph noch einmal an. "Du bist also auch... ein Kollege von den beiden hier?"

Christoph lachte leise. "Ja, so könnte man es sagen."

"Christoph ist einer unserer... Brüder", lächelte Mario.

"Bruder klingt netter", sagte Christoph sofort. "Und stimmt ja irgendwie auch."

"Wir gehören zu dem selben Clan, also... wir stammen von dem selben Vampir ab. Das haben wir aber auch erst gerade rausgefunden."

"Aber... ich dachte Thomas hätte Mario...", sagte Michael.

"Ja, und der Vampir, der Thomas... verwandelt hat, der gehört zum Clan. Und wir damit auch."

"Ihr habt jetzt also eine Vampirfamilie", stellte Michael fest.

"Ja, so etwas in der Art. Und sie sind alles sehr nett. Naja, bis auf Nicolaos, der ist der, der Thomas verwandelt hat. Aber der ist jetzt deswegen auch weggesperrt."

"So lange bist du doch noch gar nicht Florenz", sagte Michael erstaunt.

"Das geht unter Vampiren etwas schneller als unter Menschen."

"Die beiden haben aber schon ein extremes Tempo vorgelegt", meinte Christoph.

"Das ging ja nicht von uns aus, weder die Suche, noch die Verurteilung. Und sei ehrlich - so ganz geheuer waren dir die Ältesten auch nicht."

"Natürlich nicht. Sie sind die Ältesten."

"Also war’s gut, dass es so schnell... guck mal, da kommt Thomas mit Senegal." 

Sofort richtete sich Christophs Aufmerksamkeit auf das Pferd. "Er ist schön", flüsterte er andächtig und trat ganz langsam und vorsichtig auf das Pferd zu.

"Ganz ruhig", murmelte Thomas Senegal zu und hielt ihn fest.

Christoph blieb immer wieder stehen, dann ging er wieder einen kleinen Schritt weiter und hielt wieder inne. Schließlich konnte er die Nase des Pferdes berühren. Er strahlte, als Senegal ihm nicht auswich oder versuchte ihn zu beißen.

"Du bist so ein schönes Pferd", flüsterte er und streichelte ihn weiter.

"Hier, halt seine Zügel", sagte Thomas leise.

Strahlend übernahm Christoph die Lederbänder. Thomas trat einen Schritt zurück, damit Christoph und Senegal sich in Ruhe miteinander vertraut machen konnten. Es dauerte etwas, aber Christoph hatte Geduld, und schließlich vertraute Senegal ihm, stupste ihn mit der Nase und ließ sich streicheln.

"Auf Senegal ist wirklich Verlass", lächelte Mario.

"Er ist ein tolles Tier", nickte Michael. "Aber Christoph macht es auch sehr gut."

"Er kennt sich mit Pferden aus", sagte Thomas. "Auch wenn er lange nicht geritten ist."

"Wie lange...?", fragte Michael vorsichtig nach.

"Christoph schon ein Vampir ist? Über 300 Jahre."

"Oh", machte Michael. "Das ist lange..."

"Wir haben Vampire kennengelernt, die noch viel, viel älter sind", sagte Mario.

"Ich finde 300 Jahre schon recht unvorstellbar."

"Ich auch", nickte Mario.

"Dann sind wir uns ja einig... Christoph, soll ich dir mal einen Sattel holen?"

"Das wär toll", strahlte Christoph.

"Dann freunde dich mal weiter mit Senegal an", lächelte Michael ihn an und ging schnell in den Stall.

"Es ist schön, ihn so glücklich zu sehen", sagte Mario leise zu Thomas.

"Ja, das ist es wirklich. Und er wird noch viel glücklicher sein, wenn er nachher zurückkommt."

"Sag mal, sollten wir Christin nicht langsam mal einweihen? Das könnten wir doch machen, während Christoph reiten ist."

"Sollten wir Michael fragen, aber du hast recht. Wir wollten ja warten, bis die kleine Marie älter ist, aber das ist sie jetzt ja."

Mario nickte. "Ich finds so blöd, immer Ausreden zu erfinden."

"Ich ja auch... da kommt Michael zurück." Und die nächsten Minuten war er damit beschäftigt Senegal zu satteln. Dann stellte er sich vor den Wallach und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein, während Christoph aufstieg.

"Tut das gut, wieder auf einem Pferd zu sitzen", sagte Christoph.

"Das glaub ich - ich fänd es schrecklich so lange darauf verzichten zu müssen", nickte Thomas. "Magst du ein bisschen ausreiten? Da hinter der Scheune geht der Weg raus, und dann immer am Waldrand entlang, dann kommst du da drüben", drehte sich Thomas um, "wieder zurück."

"Sehr sehr gern", sagte Christoph.

"Dann los - viel Spaß!", wünschte Thomas, und Christoph ritt los.


	48. Aufklärung einer Mutter

"So einfach kann man einen Vampir also glücklich machen", sagte Michael, als er zu Thomas und Mario trat.

"Ja, ganz einfach", lächelte Mario. "Und es ist so schön."

"Also gibt’s in Italien keine Pferde, die sich mit Vampire vertragen?"

"Oder er hat einfach irgendwann aufgegeben eines zu finden."

"Er kann so oft kommen wie er möchte, um Senegal zu reiten."

"Das Angebot wird er gerne annehmen", war Thomas sicher. "Er träumt schon von einem eigenen Stall bei Florenz, mit Nachkommen von Senegal - wenn sich diese Ruhe vererbt."

"Das können wir ja am besten bei Negra testen."

"Du würdest ihm einen Traum erfüllen", lächelte Thomas. 

"Das mache ich sehr gern."

"Du...", fing Mario an, "Ich weiß nicht... ob wir es Christin erzählen sollten..."

"Das mit der Vampirsache?" fragte Michael.

"Ja, genau. Sie ahnt es ja schon länger, und wo jetzt auch noch Christoph hier ist... Und langsam wird es doch auch auffällig, dass wir nicht älter werden."

"Außerdem wird sie sich bestimmt wundern, wenn wir öfter herkommen und immer ohne Auto ankommen."

"Also - wär das okay für dich?"

Michael nickte. "Natürlich. Es ist wirklich einfacher, wenn sie es auch erfährt."

"Gut, dann machen wir das mal... Ist sicher ganz gut, dass Christoph gerade unterwegs ist, der braucht bestimmt ne dreiviertel Stunde für die Stecke - und vielleicht macht er dann gleich eine zweite Runde", grinste Mario.

"So wie ich ihn einschätze, macht er die bestimmt", lachte Michael.

"Dann lass uns die Zeit mal nutzen... und es Christin ganz vorsichtig beibringen."

Michael nickte und ging mit den beiden Vampiren zurück ins Haus.

"Christin? Kommst du mal?", rief er leise durch das Haus. Die beiden Kinder schliefen schon, und so gerne Thomas die beiden gesehen hätte, war es in dieser Situation so sicher besser.Irgendwann würden sie beiden einweihen, aber noch nicht jetzt. Sie waren einfach noch zu klein. "Christin", rief Michael erneut, dann kam seine Frau die Treppe runter.

"Na ihr seid ja schnell wieder da", sagte sie.

"Christoph ist auf Senegal unterwegs", erklärte Thomas, "und wir... wir wollten mal mit dir sprechen."

"Wollen wir uns ins Wohnzimmer setzen?" schlug Michael vor.

"Okay...", machte Christin langgezogen und folgte den dreien ins Wohnzimmer. Sie setzten sich, dann sah Christin aufmerksam von einem zum anderen.

"Es gibt da etwas, was wir dir schon länger erzählen wollten", begann Thomas.

Christin wurde neugierig. "Was habt ihr uns denn verschwiegen? Ein größeres Geheimnis als das, dass ihr zusammen seid, gibt’s doch gar nicht."

"Naja... doch", murmelte Thomas.

"Oh... was für Leichen habt ihr noch im Keller?"

"Wir... also Mario und ich, wir sind nicht das, was wir scheinen."

"Ihr seid... nicht schwul?"

Mario lachte auf. "Doch, das schon."

"Aber?", wollte Christin nun wissen.

"Naja... wir sind nicht so ganz... menschlich."

"Ähm - wie?"

"Thomas und ich - und Christoph auch - wir sind... Vampire."

Christin holte Luft, öffnete den Mund - und sagte dann doch nichts. Es schien in ihr zu arbeiten, alles, was bisher merkwürdig gewesen war, was sie gewundert hatte - es schien jetzt einen Grund und einen Sinn zu bekommen.

"Alles ok Schatz?" fragte Michael leise.

"Die beiden... was bedeutet das?"

"Das ich ein bisschen älter bin, als ich aussehe", sagte Thomas.

"Wie alt?"

"Ich bin seit etwa 60 Jahren ein Vampir."

"Sechzig Jahre", nickte Christin. "Das... das geht ja noch. Dann... dann bist du nicht Michaels Neffe?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Der Hof gehörte ursprünglich meinen Eltern."

Christin nickte leicht. "Erzähl mir... von dir."

Thomas griff nach Marios Hand, als er Christin erzählte, wie er zum Vampir geworden war.

"Dann... als Mario seinen Unfall hier hatte", folgerte Christin, "da hast du...?"

"Mario wäre gestorben, wenn ich ihn nicht verwandelt hätte."

"Und dieser merkwürdige Arzt - der war auch ein Vampir?"

"Das war Jakob. Er hat mich damals gefunden, als mein... als Nicolaos mich zurückgelassen hatte", sagte Thomas. "Jakob ist wie ein Vater für mich."

Christin sah Thomas an. "Was von den Geschichten ist wahr?"

"Das meiste ist ziemlich Schwachsinn", grinste Thomas. "Ich habe ein Spiegelbild, ich schlafe auch nicht in einem Sarg - die sind nämlich schrecklich unbequem - und ich hab auch keine geheimnisvolle Knoblauchallergie."

"Blut, Sonne und Kreuze?", fragte Christin nach.

"Kreuze sind kein Problem. Und du hast mich schon bei Tageslicht auf dem Hof gesehen. Das mit dem Blut stimmt allerdings."

"Dann... trinkt ihr Blut..."

"Aber nicht von Menschen", sagte Mario schnell. "Also bei meiner Verwandlung schon, aber sonst... nur Tierblut. In Dosen."

"Tierblut in Dosen", wiederholte Christin ungläubig. "Und David und Marie sind sicher?"

"Natürlich! Ich würde die beiden nie beißen. Oder Michael und dich", sagte Thomas.

"Also... seid ihr nicht gefährlich..."

"Nein", sagte Mario.

Ganz sicher war Christin nicht, dann sah sie zu Michael. "Wie lange weißt du davon?"

"Schon einige Zeit", gab Michael zu.

"Und du hast sie hier rein gelassen?"

"Thomas gehört zur Familie."

Christin nickte leicht. "Und er geht schon lange ein und aus."

"Christin, ich würde euch niemals was tun", sagte Thomas. "Ihr seid meine Familie. Ich liebe euch."

Christin nickte leicht und schien das alles zu verdauen. Dann stellte sie eine Menge Fragen, über Lebenserwartung, andere Vampire, Ernährung, die Sonne und so viele andere Dinge, und Mario und Thomas beantworteten sie geduldig. Schließlich klopfte es an der Tür.

"Komm rein, Christoph", rief Thomas nur.

Die Tür schob sich auf, und Christoph stand im Wohnzimmer, mit einem glücklichen Strahlen im Gesicht.

"Der Ausritt war offenbar schön", grinste Mario.

"Er war ein Traum - danke, euch beiden!"

"Nicht dafür", lächelte Thomas. "Senegal freut sich immer über Bewegung."

"Du bist lange nicht mehr geritten", folgerte Christin.

"Nein, leider nicht."

"Die meisten Tiere haben Angst vor uns."

"Und Senegal nicht?" fragte Christin.

"Nein, aus irgendeinem Grunde erträgt er es. Aber er braucht immer wieder eine lange Eingewöhnungszeit."

"Er ist ein tolles Pferd", sagte Christoph.

"Ja, er ist etwas ganz Besonderes."

"Das nächste Mal muss Philippe mitkommen", sagte Christoph.

"Philippe - noch ein Vampir?"

"Ja, Philippe ist auch ein Vampir", sagte Mario.

"Er lebt auch von Dosenblut?"

"Flaschenblut. Aber sie trinken auch nicht von Menschen."

"Beruhigend..."

"Wir trinken schon länger kein Blut mehr von Menschen", sagte Christoph. "Es wurde zu gefährlich."

Christin nickte leicht. "Also seid ihr... ungefährlich."

Christoph lachte leise. "Sind wir."

Christin nickte leicht, offenbar musste sie das alles erstmal verdauen.

"Wollen wir eine kurze Runde drehen?" schlug Thomas Mario und Christoph vor. Es wäre bestimmt gut, Christin und Michael einen Moment für sich zu geben.

"Gerne", nickte Christoph und stand auf.

Die drei Vampire verließen das Haus. "Oh Mario, wollen wir mal deinen Lieblingsbaum besuchen?" fragte Thomas grinsend.

Mario grinste breit. "Dann los!"

"Muss ich das verstehen?" fragte Christoph.

"Verstehst du dann schon", meinte Mario nur. 

"Ok, dann los, ich folge euch."

Thomas lief los, und Mario und Christoph folgten ihm. Sie liefen über den Hof und in den Wald hinein. Schließlich gelangten sie zu einem Weg, der sich schnurgerade durch den Wald zog.

"Ach ja", grinste Mario, als er sich erinnerte, wie er das erste Mal hier gewesen war.

"Wo ist denn nun den Lieblingsbaum?", wollte Christoph wissen.

"Ganz am Ende des Weges", sagte Mario. "Der wirkt von hier übrigens viel länger, als er eigentlich ist. Man kann kaum so schnell gucken, wie da plötzlich der Baum im Weg steht."

Christoph brauchte einen Moment bis er verstand, dann lachte er auf. "Du hast einen Baum gefällt?"

"Ich habe es versucht."

"Lass mal gucken", grinste Christoph und lief los. Einen Wimpernschlag später stand er am Ende des Weges, der sich hier teilte. Hier stand ein Baum ziemlich schief, er war offenbar mal ausgerissen und dann wieder eingepflanzt worden.

"Das ist er", sagte Mario. "Mein erster selbstgefällter Baum. Ich würde übrigens nicht empfehlen, das mit dem Kopf zu machen. Es tut weh."

Christoph lachte auf. "Junge Vampire sind toll."

"Ja, es war schon süß, wie unkoordiniert Mario kurz nach der Verwandlung war", sagte Thomas.

"Ich war nie süß. Und es war fies!", protestierte Mario.

"Du bist immer noch süß", sagte Thomas grinsend. "Und ja es war fies. Aber auch... knuffig."

Mario knurrte nur.

"Das haben wir alle durchgemacht Mario", sagte Christoph.

"Ich weiß... trotzdem doof..."

"Du hast es schnell in den Griff bekommen Mario. Es gibt Vampire, die brauchten Jahrzehnte um sich auch nur annähernd wieder wie ein Mensch zu verhalten."

"Ich musste ja", murmelte Mario, der sich aber doch über das Lob freute.

"Trotzdem warst du sehr schnell."

"Ich hatte gute Hilfe."

Thomas lächelte bei Marios Worten. "Jedenfalls haben wir den Baum wieder eingepflanzt und besuchen ihn immer wenn wir hier sind."

"Und es geht ihm gut - trotz des hinterlistigen Angriffs."

"Er hat sich mir gemeingefährlich in den Weg gestellt", betonte Mario.

"Plötzlich hingesprungen?", lachte Christoph.

Mario nickte heftig. "Hat auf einen jungen, unschuldigen Vampir gewartet und dann ohne Vorwarnung zugeschlagen."

"Wie lieb von euch, dass ihr euch um ihn gekümmert habt."

"So sind wir", lachte Thomas.

"Ist aber echt schön hier."

"Ja, find ich auch. Ich mag die Gegend um Pähl."

"Und wie sieht es mit Stuttgart aus? Oder Spanien?"

"Liebe ich auch", sagte Mario. "Meine Eltern wohnen in Stuttgart und meine Großeltern in Spanien. Naja und Pähl ist halt Thomas Heimat."

"Ja, so, wie ich Lyon liebe", verstand Christoph.

"Du kommst aus Lyon?"

"Nee, Philippe."

Mario nickte. "Genau. Man hat eine Verbindung zu dem Ort."

"Und trotzdem sind wir am liebsten in Florenz oder in der Gegend."

"Kann ich verstehen. Der Clan ist da, die Familie", sagte Thomas.

"Ja, genau. Und er bleibt."

"Das ist ein beruhigender Gedanke. Man fühlt sich nicht mehr so allein."

"Ja, es ist einfach... ja, Familie."

"Ich glaube langsam sollten wir mal zu meiner Familie zurück", sagte Thomas. "Christin wird bestimmt noch mehr Fragen haben."

"Ja, lass uns mal gucken, ob wir sie beruhigen müssen", stimmte Mario zu. Es tat ihm ein wenig leid den Wald wieder verlassen zu müssen, er mochte ihn, die Düfte, die Geräusche, die das Gefühl das Bodens unter seinen Füßen.

"Vielleicht haben wir ja am frühen Morgen noch Zeit für einen kleinen Waldlauf", sagte Thomas lächelnd.

"Oh ja, das wär schön", nickte Mario.

"Dann machen wir das auch", sagte Thomas und griff kurz nach Marios Hand.

Mario erwiderte den Druck, dann ließ er wieder los. "Also, zurück?"

Thomas nickte und gemeinsam mit Christoph machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Hof. Vorsichtig klopften sie im Wohnzimmer an die Tür.

"Kommt rein", rief Michael.


	49. Ein glücklicher, vampirischer Reiter

Langsam schob Mario die Tür auf und betrat als erster das Wohnzimmer. Michael und Christin saßen zusammen auf dem Sofa und hatten sich wohl unterhalten, jetzt sah Christin sie aufmerksam an. Aufmerksam, ein wenig fluchtbereit, aber nicht total verängstigt.

"Hey", sagte Thomas leise. "Alles ok bei euch?"

"Ja, ist es", nickte Michael. "Ich hab ihr versprechen müssen, dass ihr ein paar Dosen hier einlagern könnt - damit ihr nicht auf die Idee kommt uns anzuknabbern."

"Das würden wir nie tun, aber wenn es dich beruhigt, dann bring ich gleich heute Abend welche vorbei", sagte Thomas.

"Das wäre mir lieb. Einfach... naja, man weiß ja nie, ob ihr länger bleibt oder so..."

"Wir würden im Wald jagen", sagte Mario leise. "Und wir können auch ein paar Tage ganz ohne Blut auskommen."

"Aber es ist keine schlechte Idee, hier eine Notfallration zu haben", erklärte Thomas.

"Danke", sagte Christin.

"Ist... wirklich alles okay mit dir? Und mit dir und uns?"

"Ich... ich hab immer geahnt, dass ihr anders seid, aber... ich hab bisher eigentlich nie an sowas wie Vampire geglaubt."

"Ich auch nicht. Bis Thomas auf einmal da war", nickte Mario verständnisvoll.

"Wusstest du von Anfang an über ihn bescheid?"

"Nein, nein, wir hatten uns ja erst langsam angefreundet. Und verliebt. Und dann, irgendwann, ist er damit rausgerückt. Wissen ja auch nicht viele davon."

"Philipp weiß natürlich davon", sagte Thomas auf Christins fragenden Blick hin. "Er war bei Marios Unfall ja auch dabei gewesen."

Christin nickte. "Und wer weiß sonst davon?"

"Meine Eltern, Holger und Mario. Also Götze."

"Sind nicht viele."

"Sowas ist auch nicht einfach zu erklären", sagte Mario.

"Nein, das glaub ich dir. Aber ist wohl gut, dass ich es weiß. Danke dafür."

"Danke, dass du uns nicht rausschmeißt."

"Du bist Familie, Thomas. Auch, wenn du... eher Onkel Thomas bist..." Das klang komisch in ihren Ohren.

Thomas grinste breit.

"Du bist wirklich Michaels Onkel..."

"Ja, auch wenn es komisch ist", sagte Thomas.

"Dann... müsste dir doch der Hof gehören..."

Thomas schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Er gehört Michael."

Christin sah ihn kurz fragend an, dann nickte sie. 

"Ich bin glücklich, dass der Hof weiter in der Familie bleibt. Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich ihn nicht mehr führen. Die Tiere haben zu große Angst vor mir", sagte Thomas.

Ja, das ist wirklich schade. Aber Senegal erträgt euch - und trägt euch. Und Negra hat auch nicht allzu große Angst, oder?"

"Nein, aber alle anderen Pferde haben eine Heidenangst."

"Und die Katzen und Hunde auch... Wie sieht es eigentlich mit Mücken aus?", fragte Michael mit einem Grinsen.

Christoph lachte auf. "Ich wurde seit über 200 Jahren nicht mehr von einer Mücke gestochen. Ich glaube, die mögen uns nicht sonderlich."

"Beneidenswert", lächelte Christin etwas unsicher, "ich bin immer ihr erstes Opfer."

"Ging mir früher ähnlich", sagte Mario mitfühlend.

Christin musterte sie alle drei immer wieder. So ganz konnte sie es sich offenbar nicht vorstellen, dass die drei Männer keine menschlichen Wesen mehr waren. 

"Willst du... sie sehen?" fragte Thomas.

"Wen... sie?", fragte Christin nach, auch wenn sie wohl wusste, was er meinte.

"Die Zähne."

Atemlos nickte Christin. Thomas stand auf und setzte sich neben sie. Dann öffnete er den Mund und ließ seine Zähne langsam wachsen. Christin schluckte und sah dann zu, wie die Zähne immer weiter und weiter wuchsen, bis sie sicher drei Zentimeter länger als normal waren und über seine Unterlippe ragten. 

"Schatz? Sag mal was", grinste Mario fies.

Thomas warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu. "Mach dich nur lussstig über mich", nuschelte er dann.

"Thomas lispelt nämlich dann", lachte Mario fröhlich.

Christoph und Christin sahen Thomas beide mit großen Augen, ehe sie anfingen zu lachen.

"Dasss isst gemein!", protestierte Thomas lauter - und deutlich lispelnd. 

"Wie entzückend", sagte Christoph lachend. "Das... das hab ich schon lange nicht mehr gehört."

"Dasss isst nicht entzzzückendd!"

"Oh doch", grinste Christoph. "Junge Vampire haben manchmal große Schwierigkeiten sich an die Zähne zu gewöhnen. Grade mit dem Sprechen haben einige Probleme. Meistens gibt sich das schnell, aber andere brauchen lange dafür."

"Und manche lernensss nie", knurrte Thomas undeutlich, dann ließ er die Zähne wieder verschwinden.

"Philippe hat es auch irgendwann gelernt", sagte Christoph. "Aber als wir uns kennenlernten, hat er fast genauso geklungen wie du."

"Wie alt war er da?", wollte Thomas wissen.

Christoph runzelte die Stirn. "So... 80 oder 90, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."

"Dann hab ich echt noch Chancen", überlegte Thomas.

"Dabei klingst du so süß, wenn du lispelst", sagte Mario.

"Ich will nicht 'süß' klingen!"

"Nicht mal für mich?"

Dazu knurrte Thomas nur.

"Nicht streiten, ihr beiden", sagte Christoph.

"Würden wir nie", versicherte ihm Mario.

"Gut", sagte Christoph lächelnd.

"Wir stehen uns nahe - näher als die meisten anderen", versuchte Thomas zu erklären.

"Das weiß ich."

"Ist bei dir und Philippe ähnlich, oder?"

"Anders als bei euch. Ihr... seid eins. Ich liebe Philippe über alles und er liebt mich, aber so wie ihr beiden... das ist selten."

"Wir sind sehr glücklich damit", gestand Mario.

Christoph lächelte. "Das sieht man euch an."

"Aber du bist mit Philippe auch glücklich."

"Philippe ist alles für mich."

Thomas nickte. "Ja, das merkt man. Nicht gleich, aber nach und nach."

"Bringst du Philippe das nächste Mal mit?" fragte Michael.

"Ja, wenn ihr noch einen Vampir mehr ertragt?"

"Auf einen mehr kommt es nun auch nicht mehr an."

"Es gibt da noch zwei Vampire, die uns wichtig sind...", wagte Mario zu erwähnen.

"Sehr wichtig", nickte Thomas.

"Noch mehr Vampire...", murmelte Christin. "Erzähl mir von ihnen."

"Marc und Luciano. Marc kennen wir seit gut einem Jahr und Luciano haben wir in Florenz kennengelernt."

"Sind alle Vampire schwul?", fragte Christin spontan.

Christoph lachte auf. "Man könnte fast auf den Gedanken kommen. Aber nein. Unser Clanführer ist mit einer Frau zusammen."

Christin nickte. "Aber die Quote ist schon ... höher, oder?"

"In unserem Clan vielleicht. Es gibt Clans, in denen es gar keine gleichgeschlechtlichen Paare gibt. Und einige probieren einfach alles aus, was ihnen gefällt."

"Wenn man die Ewigkeit vor sich hat, hat man ja auch die Möglichkeit dazu."

"Genau. Als Mensch war ich nur mit Frauen zusammen", sagte Christoph.

"Und jetzt hast du doch einen Mann..."

"Ich bin halt Philippes Charme erlegen."

"Ja, das kann ich verstehen, er kann sicher sehr charmant sein."

"Oh ja, das kann er!"

Mario lachte. "Er ist ja auch Franzose. Und dann mit einem... wo kommst du eigentlich ursprünglich her?"

"Aus Deutschland", grinste Christoph.

"Oh, ein Landsmann", lachte Thomas. 

"Ganz genau", sagte Christoph.

"Und woher genau?"

"Aus dem Norden. Ich wurde in der Nähe von Hamburg geboren."

"Und vor über dreihundert Jahren... eine ganz andere Welt."

Christoph nickte. "Ja, damals war Hamburg noch ganz anders. Ich hab am Hafen gearbeitet, das war der Wahnsinn."

"Oh ja, mit Segelschiffen mit Leuten, die ins ferne Amerika auswandern wollten", stellte sich Mario vor.

"Und mit den ganzen Waren die da ankamen. Stoffe, Gewürze..."

"Ferne, unbekannte Länder... aber auf See warst du nicht?"

"Nein... ich... ich hatte großen Respekt vor Schiffen und einen etwas empfindlichen Magen", grinste Christoph. "Aber als Vampir bin ich dann auch einigen Schiffen gefahren."

"Da interessiert der Magen dann weniger", lachte Michael. 

"Ganz genau."

"Und... wie kam es, dass du... gebissen wurdest?", wollte Christin wissen.

"Es war ein Mann, für den ich arbeitete. Ihm gehörten mehrere Kontore und ich arbeitete mich bis zu seinem Stellvertreter hoch. Irgendwann sah ich etwas, was ich nicht hätte sehen sollen und ich hatte zwei Möglichkeiten - entweder der Tod oder zu einem Vampir zu werden."

"Oh", machte Mario überrascht. "Dabei... wirkt es bei Federico so zivilisiert, nur mit Einverständnis und so..."

"Das ist es normalerweise auch. Aber um unsere Geheimnisse zu bewahren - wirklich zu bewahren - gab es halt nur eine Möglichkeit. Hätte mich Heinrich nicht so geschätzt, hätte ich gar keine Wahl gehabt."

"Okay, dann... hast du gewusst, was er ist..."

"Ich hab es geahnt."

"Und zu offen gesprochen."

"Ja, aber... nicht nur das. Es war eine andere Zeit damals und die Vampire nahmen sich das Blut von den Menschen. Heinrich hatte sich ausgerechnet Marie ausgesucht und... er hatte zu viel getrunken. Sie starb."

"Oh", machte Thomas betroffen. 

Christoph lächelte. "Das ist lange her Thomas."

"Ja, sehr lange... aber es hat dein Leben verändert. Sonst wärst du nicht einmal mehr Staub."

"Und ich hätte Philippe nie kennengelernt."

"Ihr seid ein schönes Paar", meinte Mario.

Christoph lächelte. "Danke."

Mario blickte aus dem Fenster. "Es wird schon hell - ich glaub, wir sollten langsam los, zumindest Christoph und ich."

Thomas seufzte tief. "Also verschieben wir unseren Waldlauf auf wann anders."

"Ich fürchte", seufzte Mario. 

"Dann sehen wir uns morgen wieder in Florenz?"

"Ja, natürlich. Und vielleicht hat Philippe dann schon ein Ergebnis."

"Bestimmt. Er konnte schließlich die ganze Nacht durcharbeiten", lachte Christoph.

"Und morgen hat er noch den ganzen Tag."

"Den halben Tag", sagte Christoph sofort. "Die andere Hälfte hab ich mir schon reserviert."

Mario lachte. "Das hast du schon ganz richtig gemacht."

"Ich kenne Philippe ja nun nicht erst seit gestern."

Mario lachte. "Wollen wir dann los?"

"Ja, sollten wir."

"Also, Christin, Michael - es war wieder schön bei euch zu sein."

"Es war eine sehr... interessante Nacht", sagte Christin. "Kommt bald wieder."

"Machen wir - schön, dass wir hier noch willkommen sind."

"Kommt, ich bring euch noch raus", sagte Thomas.

Mario lächelte ihn an und stand schon mal auf. Thomas brachte Mario und Christoph zur Tür. Christoph strahlte ihn dankbar an. "Es war unbeschreiblich mal wieder reiten zu dürfen."

"Es war schön, dass es geklappt hat", sagte Thomas. Christoph lächelte nur. Man sah ihm an, wie viel ihm dieser Ausritt bedeutete.

Thomas sah zu Mario. "Bis heute Abend."

"Bis heute Abend", wisperte Mario und küsste ihn zärtlich.

"Ich beeil mich, früh da zu sein", wisperte Thomas.

"Ich freu mich drauf." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Mario um und lief los.


	50. Vampire auf unbekannten Wegen

Wie verabredet trafen sie sich - zu sechst - am nächsten Abend im Labor im Keller des Clanhauses. Es war eng, zumindest für sechs Personen, aber Philippe hatte am Vormittag etwas entdeckt, das er unbedingt den anderen mitteilen wollte.

"Ich muss mich bei euch noch bedanken", sagte Philippe zu Mario und Thomas. "Ihr habt Christoph unglaublich glücklich gemacht."

Thomas lächelte leicht. "Man hat es ihm angemerkt - merkt man noch immer."

Philippe nickte lächelnd. "Und auch vielen Dank für die Dose mit Blut. Das war ganz schön ekelig, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

Marc stimme ihm sofort zu, während Thomas versuchte zu relativieren: “So schlimm ist es nun auch nicht, und... So leicht kommt man in München auch nicht an Blut.“

"Wir schicken dir ein paar Weinkisten", sagte Philippe bestimmt. "Du sollst ja nicht verhungern."

"Das ist lieb von dir. Aber im Moment trinke ich eh meist hier. Also, du hast etwas herausgefunden?"

Philippe nickte. "Etwas ziemlich überraschendes. Und verwirrend ist es auch."

"Oh, erzähl!", forderte Christoph ihn auf.

"Ich die Rezeptur der Konvertierung ziemlich schnell rausgefunden und hab dann gesucht, ob ich den Clan oder Vampir ausfindig machen, der sie benutzt", erzählte Philippe. "Ich wollte schon fast aufgeben, als ich in einer Datenbank einen Hinweis gefunden habe." Er holte einen Ausdruck hervor. 

Mario nahm ihm den Zettel ab und versuchte zu verstehen, was darauf stand. "Was heißt das?"

Philippe lachte leise. "Sorry. Das ist ein Verweis auf den Clan, in dem die Rezeptur genutzt wurde. Und zwar ist das unser Clan."

"Unser Clan? Und... dann weiß keiner was davon? Oder tut so, als würde er nichts wissen?"

"Wenn ich das wüsste", sagte Philippe. "Ich bin ja nun nicht erst seit gestern im Clan, ich müsste es also eigentlich wissen. Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Da ist... wie eine Wand, sobald ich es versuche. Und bei Chris ist es genauso."

"Also... wusstest du es schon mal?", fragte Mario aufgeregt nach.

"Vielleicht", sagte Philippe. "Laut dieser Info hier, müsste ich es wissen..."

"Oh", machte Luciano. "Das ist... merkwürdig. Und irgendwie... beängstigend. Meinst du, das hat irgendwas mit dem Haus zu tun?"

"Ich vermute es ganz stark."

"Hast du sonst noch etwas rausgefunden?", wollte Thomas wissen.

"Leider nicht. Es ist fast so, als wären alle Hinweise gelöscht worden. Es gibt hier auch Verweise auf ein paar Bücher und Urkunden, aber ich kann sie nicht finden", sagte Philippe.

"Meinst du, sie können in diesem Haus da sein? Wenn das überhaupt damit zusammenhängt?"

"Es muss damit zusammenhängen", sagte Mario. "Warum sonst die ganze Mühe?"

"Hast du schon Federico dazu gefragt?"

"Er ist erst vor zwei Stunden wiedergekommen", sagte Philippe kopfschüttelnd.

"Und dann ist er immer gern erst mal mit Eleonore zusammen. Wenn nicht gerade etwas explodiert, sollten wir sie erst morgen ansprechen", meinte Christoph.

"In meinem Labor explodiert nichts", stellte Philippe sofort klar.

"Nein, jetzt nicht mehr. Aber ein paar Mal war es schon... laut hier."

"Was willst du damit andeuten?"

"Ein paar Explosionen hat es ja schon mal gegeben..."

Mario grinste leicht. "In der Schule war’s doch immer am lustigsten, wenn es geknallt hat."

"Aber nicht in meinem Labor", murrte Philippe.

"Also, wie finden nur raus, warum ihr euch nicht an das konservierte Blut erinnert?" fragte Luciano.

"Wenn ich das bloß wüsste...", murmelte Philippe, "Vielleicht finden wir etwas, wenn wir zusammen im Haus sind?"

"Dann los", sagte Mario sofort. 

"Moment, ich muss noch..." Philipp räumte gewissenhaft auf, was er benutzt hatte, und löschte den Bunsenbrenner. Die anderen warteten ungeduldig, bis Philippe fertig war, dann machten sie sich zu sechst auf den Weg zum Haus.

Je näher sie dem Haus kamen, desto langsamer gingen Christoph und Philipp. "Was habt ihr?" fragte Marc irgendwann.

"Ich war schon lange nicht mehr hier", murmelte Philippe und sah zu seinem Gefährten. "Eine ganz normale Straße, aber seit hundert Jahren bin ich hier außen rum gegangen."

"Ich auch", murmelte Christoph. "Dabei ist der Weg von hier zu unserem Haus viel kürzer, als außen rum."

"Aber es ist, als hätte uns etwas davon abgehalten. Und auch jetzt... es ist, als würde ich durch Morast gehen, so schwer sind meine Schritte."

"Ich spüre nichts", sagte Thomas. "Es ist alles ganz normal..."

"Merkwürdig. Aber Mario hatte ja auch Empfindungen, die ihr nicht hattet."

"Aber mich hat nichts aufgehalten. Eher im Gegenteil. Das Haus... ruft nach mir", sagte Mario.

"Aber es hat dich dann doch nicht in den Keller gelassen, zuerst."

Mario nickte. "Ja... das war tatsächlich komisch. Aber mir ist es leichter gefallen, als Thomas und Luciano. Marc war die Sache mit dieser Barriere ja schon gewohnt und hatte Erfahrung mit dem Durchkommen."

Thomas nickte. "Ja... das war tatsächlich komisch. Fast, als wollte es sich das Haus nochmal anders überlegen..."

"Aber jetzt darfst du rein", lächelte Christoph. "Also müssen wir es beruhigen, dass es sich auch an uns gewöhnt."

"Das wird schon", meinte Mario.

Christoph griff nach Philippes Hand. Die beiden zeigten ihre Liebe sonst nicht so, aber hier schien es so, als würden sie sich gegenseitig Kraft geben wollen. Langsam näherten sie sich wieder dem Haus, bis sie vor der hohen Eingangstür standen. "Bereit?" fragte Thomas in die Runde.

"Bereit", nickte Christoph, und auch Luciano stimmte ihm zu. Thomas öffnete die Tür und die sechs betraten die eindrucksvolle Eingangshalle.

Philippe und Christoph blieben andächtig stehen und sahen sich um, es war offensichtlich, dass sie hier nach Erinnerungen suchten. "Es... es kommt mir bekannt vor", murmelte Christoph mit vor Anstrengung gerunzelter Stirn.

Philippe nickte. "Als hätte ich schon einmal hiervon geträumt oder so. Aber es ist nicht greifbar."

"Wollt ihr euch umsehen?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, vielleicht hilft das", nickte Christoph und ging - noch immer Hand-in-Hand mit Philippe - durch die Halle.

Sie betraten die angrenzenden Zimmer, bewunderten die Möbel, Gemälde und was sonst noch dort an Kostbarkeiten zurückgelassen worden war. Die anderen vier Vampire ließen sie alleine, sie wollten weiter suchen, ob sie dem Haus nicht irgendwie ein Geheimnis entlocken konnten.

"Wir sollten noch einmal nach unten", sagte Mario. "Irgendwas muss einfach in dem Raum im Keller sein, sonst hätte man sich nicht so eine Mühe gegeben zu verhindern, dass jemand dort reinkommt."

"Okay, runter...", stimmte Marc zu und ging zur Treppe.

Luciano seufzte tief. "Runter. Juhu."

"Vielleicht findest du ja hier oben....", schlug Marc vor, aber Luciano unter brach ihn, "Ist schon okay..."

Marc sah ihn einen Moment an, dann nickte er. Vorsichtig griff er nach Lucianos Hand und drückte sie fest. Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppe hinab. Mario und Thomas, diesmal ausgerüstet mit leistungsstarken Taschenlampen, standen bereits vor dem Eingang zu dem Raum, der mit der unsichtbaren Barriere geschützt war.

"Wieder hier suchen? Naja, sind ja weniger Spinnen als nebenan", murmelte Luciano, dem man ansah, wie unwohl er sich fühlte.

"Warum sollte man diesen Raum schützen, wenn hier nichts ist?" fragte Mario und trat vorsichtig näher.

"Ja, irgendwas muss hier sein...", murmelte Luciano und folgte ihm. Die Barriere war immer noch da, aber es viel ihnen allen leichter sie zu überwinden als beim ersten Mal.

"Das Haus ist nicht mehr so scheu", kommentierte Mario das.

"Die Barriere scheint sich aufzulösen", murmelte Marc. "Das ist seltsam. Normalerweise heißt das, dass der Vampir schwächer wird und die Barriere nicht mehr stabil halten kann."

"Aber das hieße ja, dass der Vampir noch existiert."

Marc zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich hab sowas wie das hier auch noch nie gesehen."

"Wir werden es hoffentlich noch erfahren."

"Also... durch die Sachen in den Regalen haben wir das letzte Mal ja schon grob drüber geguckt", sagte Mario und sah sich in dem langgestreckten Kellergewölbe um.

"Luciano, ihr hattet die anderen Kellerräume durchgeguckt - gibt’s da was Interessantes?"

"Wir haben einen Teil durchsucht", sagte Luciano. "Und bis auf große, achtbeinige Untermieter nichts interessantes gefunden."

"Dann... guckt ihr hier weiter, hier sind weniger Untermieter. Und wir gucken mal weiter?"

"Ok", nickte Luciano dankbar.

"Also, wir gehen mal weiter", beschloss Mario und ging weiter durch die düsteren, feuchten Gänge.

"Langsam frag ich mich wirklich, was das alles soll", murmelte Thomas. "Da hat sich jemand solche Mühe gegeben und dann nur um einen leeren, feuchten Keller zu schützen? Das ist doch Schwachsinn!"

"Eben, deswegen suchen wir ja weiter."

"Aber hier ist nichts. Nichts außer Dunkelheit und Spinnen."

"Und ein Geheimnis."

Thomas seufzte. "Vielleicht erlaubt sich auch nur jemand einen kranken Scherz mit uns."

"Hm - möglich. Aber ich will es einfach wissen", darauf bestand Mario.

"Deshalb suchen wir weiter", sagte Thomas mit einem sanften Lächeln und griff nach Marios Hand. Dankbar erwiderte Mario das Lächeln. "Also... wo lang?" fragte Thomas.

"Einfach da lang?"; schlug Mario vor.

Thomas nickte. Da sie sowieso keine Ahnung hatten, wo hier etwas zu finden war, war eine Richtung so gut wie die Andere. Also gingen sie durch den dunklen Gang und sahen links und rechts in leere Räume, bis sie links am Ende des Ganges einen Raum fanden, der mit Brennholz gefüllt war. 

"Toll, also können wir immerhin den Kamin im Schlafzimmer anheizen", grinste Thomas.

"Na, da haben wir doch was Tolles gefunden."

Thomas grinste und drängte sich dichter an Mario. "Oh ja. Bisher das Beste an dem Haus. Nach dem tollen Bett natürlich."

"Wäre schön, wenn es unser Haus wäre, hm?"

"Wäre es", sagte Thomas und schmiegte sich an Mario.

"Hmm", machte der und drängte sich ebenfalls fest an ihn.

Thomas hob eine Hand und strich durch Marios dichtes Haar. "Noch ein Raum, wenn wir da nichts finden..."

"Hm? Dann?", fragte Mario nach.

"Wir beide... ein Bett... und deutlich weniger Klamotten", grinste Thomas.

Mario lächelte voller Vorfreude. "Und mit vier Vampiren, die uns gleich suchen würden."

Thomas schnaubte. "Stimmt auch wieder."

"Nachher. Versprochen."

Thomas stahl sich einen Kuss von Marios Lippen. "Nachher", nickte er.

Mario lächelte leicht, dann griff er nach Thomas' Hand und zog ihn aus dem Holzlagerraum zurück auf den Gang. "So, hier ist nichts weiter. Also zurück?"

"Ja... ich glaube ja immer noch, dass wir im Raum mit der Barriere was übersehen haben müssen."

"Dann gucken wir da weiter?"

Thomas nickte und zog Mario mit sich zurück durch den Gang.


	51. Ein unwilliges Haus durchsuchen

In dem vollgestellten Zimmer mit der Barriere sahen sie Marc und Luciano, die sich gewissenhaft durch die Regale suchten. Mario hatte seine Sweatjacke, die er oft und gerne trug, ausgezogen, Luciano trug sie fest geschlossen und die Kapuze aufgesetzt, offenbar, um jede Spinne abzuhalten.

"Und, habt ihr was gefunden?" fragte Marc und wischte sich etwas Staub aus dem Gesicht.

"Einen Holzkeller, damit wir den Kamin anheizen können."

"Schön, erfrieren werden wir also nicht."

"Außer, das Haus will das nicht und lässt den Kamin einfach nicht brennen."

"So gemein ist das Haus bestimmt nicht", sagte Mario.

"Dann lass uns mal suchen", murmelte Thomas und begann ebenfalls zu kramen. Die vier Vampire nahmen sich noch einmal alle Kisten, Ordner, Truhen und Regal vor, die in dem Raum zu finden waren. 

Es dauerte Stunden, doch es fand sich nichts an. Langsam wurden sie ungeduldig, und mit jeder Kiste mit Geschirr, jeder Truhe mit Wäsche wurde es schlimmer. "Wenn ich den Vampir in die Finger krieg", knurrte Luciano, als er eine Kiste aus der hintersten Ecke des Kellers hervorziehen wollte.

Die Kiste hing fest, und als Luciano sie endlich gelöst hatte, flog sie ihm förmlich entgegen. Aufgeregtes Quietschen ließ ihn zusammenschrecken, dann liefen hunderte von Trippelpfoten über den Boden des Kellers. Es musste ein riesiges Rattennest gewesen sein, das er hier freigelegt hatte!

Mit einem Aufschrei versuchte Luciano den Ratten auszuweichen. Er trat einen schnellen Schritt zurück, dann noch einen. In diesem Moment seilte sich eine der verhassten Spinnen vor ihm ab.

Das war zu viel des guten. Ratten und Spinnen, das war so ziemlich sein persönlicher Alptraum. Er stolperte weiter zurück, vermutlich schrie er dabei auch - und prallte gegen eine Wand; nicht die unsichtbare Barriere, sondern eine massive Steinmauer. Doch diese Mauer war offenbar nicht so massiv wie gedacht, denn sie krachte polternd ein, und Luciano fiel einfach durch sie hindurch.

"Luciano!" hörte er Marcs Stimme, als sich das rumpeln poltern der Steine und der Staub ein wenig gelegt hatte. "Luciano, ist dir was passiert?"

"Da sind... Ratten", presste Luciano mühsam hervor, "und Spinnen..."

"Und deshalb reißt du gleich das ganze Haus ein?" fragte Marc und kämpfte sich durch den Schutt zu Luciano.

"Haus einreißen?" Luciano sah sich um und erfasste erst jetzt das gesamte Ausmaß der Verwüstung. Um ihn herum lag ein großer Berg an beschlagenen, Feldsteinen und Mörtel, und sein Kopf ragte in einen Nebenraum - einen Raum, den sie zuvor noch nicht entdeckt hatten.

Marc kniete sich neben ihn und half ihm, sich aufzurichten. "Hast du dir weh getan?" fragte er besorgt.

"Nee alles okay", versicherte Luciano ihm und rieb sein Handgelenk.

"Du machst Sachen", sagte Marc und strich vorsichtig über Lucianos Handgelenk.

"Ist nicht schlimm", murmelte Luciano, dann sah er sich um. Er saß auf einem großen Haufen aus Steinen, hinter sich ein Raum, den Mario schon mit seiner Taschenlampe erleuchtete. Nicht sehr groß, aber sauber und ordentlich - keine Spinnen, keine Ratten, nichts. An einer Wand stand ein dunkles Holzregal mit Verzierungen, an einer weiteren ein ähnlich verzierter Schreibtisch, auf dem allerhand Gerätschaften standen. "Ein Labor", murmelte Mario überrascht. "Sollen wir Philippe und Christoph holen?"

"Ich mach das schnell", sagte Thomas und verschwand.

Luciano hatte sich gerade vorsichtig aufgerichtet, als die drei Vampire zurückkehrten. "Na Luciano, mal wieder mit dem Kopf durch die Wand?" fragte Christoph ihn grinsend.

"Ich wurde gejagt. Von Spinnen und Ratten. Es war... buah, eklig!" murmelte Luciano und ließ sich von Marc hochhelfen.

"Die Ratten sind weg", versuchte Mario ihn zu beruhigen.

Luciano seufzte leise, das war nur ein geringer Trost. "Also, was gibt’s da hinten?", fragte er um sich abzulenken.

"Ein Labor", sagte Philippe, der sich nun vorsichtig durch die Öffnung in das Zimmer schob. Das Loch war nicht so groß, dass sie aufrecht hindurchgehen konnten, aber etwas gebückt konnten sie problemlos über den Schutt klettern und den Raum inspizieren. Er hatte keine Tür und kein Fenster, und so konnten sie ihn nur mit ihren Taschenlampen erleuchten.

"Darauf hätten wir aber auch kommen können", sagte Christoph kopfschüttelnd. "Gerade in so alten Häusern ist so ein Geheimraum nichts Ungewöhnliches."

"Aber es zu ahnen und ihn zu finden sind noch zwei unterschiedliche Sachen", meinte Marc, der Lucianos Leistung bei dieser Entdeckung würdigen wollte.

"War ja eher Zufall", nuschelte Luciano.

"Ohne dich würden wir jetzt nicht hier stehen", darauf bestand Marc. Er stellte sich direkt neben Luciano und legte ihm einen Arm um. "Und keine Spinnen hier.."

"Gott sei Dank", wisperte Luciano.

Mario lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, zog die Kapuze von Lucianos Kopf und küsste ihn kurz. "Alles okay hier. Alles sauber, und nichts krabbelt."

"Dann lasst uns mal gucken, was wir hier so finden", sagte Thomas neugierig.

Es war nicht viel Platz für sechs stattliche Vampire, aber sie fanden alle Stellen, an denen sie suchen konnten.

"Thomas, guck mal!" rief Mario plötzlich aufgeregt. Er hatte eine Schublade von einem der Schränke an der Wand aufgezogen und hielt ein paar Seiten Papier in der Hand.

"Was ist... Mario! Das sind die fehlenden Seiten!" Sofort trat Thomas zu ihm und nahm ihm die alten Papiere aus der Hand.

"Ja, genau!"

Thomas sah die Seiten an, aber in der Dunkelheit war kaum etwas zu erkennen. "Nehmen wir mit", beschloss er kurzerhand.

"Hier sind auch die Bücher aus der Bibliothek, die fehlen", murmelte Philippe.

"Kannst du dich an sie erinnern?", fragte Christoph nach.

"Verschwommen", sagte Philippe und begann in einem der Bände zu blättern. Verschnörkelte Buchstaben, aufwändige Verzierungen und Bemalungen, ein wahres Kunstwerk hielt er in den Händen.

"Das sieht echt schön aus. Und wertvoll", meinte Mario.

"Das ist es auf jeden Fall. Ein Schatz. Aber was drin steht..."

"Was denn?" fragte Thomas.

"Das ist alles ein bisschen unheimlich. Also, selbst für Vampire", versuchte Philippe zu erklären.

"Ok... klingt ja nicht so gut", murmelte Mario.

"Nein, gar nicht. Vermutlich wurden die Sachen deswegen auch versteckt."

"Wir müssen die Bücher Federico zeigen", sagte Christoph.

"Ja, auf jeden Fall. Und niemandem sonst davon erzählen."

"Dann packt sie hier in den Rucksack", sagte Marc.

"In den Rucksack?!?", war Luciano entsetzt. "Die kommen in Papier eingewickelt in eine der Kisten! Nicht, dass sie noch Schaden nehmen."

"Ich wär doch auch vorsichtig gewesen", murmelte Marc.

"Ich weiß", nickte Luciano. "Aber so ist es mir einfach lieber."

Thomas und Mario grinsten sich an. Marcs Blick hatte was von einem Welpen und man konnte sehen, wie Luciano förmlich dahinschmolz. Es war klar, dass er nicht hart bleiben konnte. "Aber... wir packen die Bücher in Packpapier, okay?", bat er schließlich.

"Ok", sagte Marc und nahm die Bücher ganz vorsichtig in Empfang.

In dem vollgestopften Vorratszimmer fanden sie Packmaterial, in das sie die Bücher ordentlich einwickelten, bevor sie sie in Marcs großen Rucksack steckten. Unterdessen durchsuchten Mario und Thomas weiter die Schränke. "Mario, bekommst du die Tür hier auf?" fragte Thomas. Die Schranktür hatte kein erkennbares Schloss, und egal ob Thomas drückte oder an den Kanten zog, er bekam sie nicht auf.

Mario sah sich den Schrank genau an. Es waren zwar Scharniere zu sehen, so dass er wusste, wie die Türen aufgehen müssten - aber er fand keinen Mechanismus dafür.

"Von außen werdet ihr da nichts finden", sagte Christoph. "Solche Schränke haben einen geheimen Öffnungsmechanismus. Ornamente, die in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge gedrückt werden müssen, zum Beispiel."

Mario drehte sich zu ihm um. "Und... die müssen wir jetzt suchen", murmelte er.

"Vielleicht finden wir ja auf den Seiten aus dem Buch was", murmelte Thomas. Schließlich hatte er dort schon einmal was gesehen, was eigentlich nicht da war. Diese Gestalt, die ihm... zugewunken hatte. Er musste sich die gefunden Blätter unbedingt in Ruhe ansehen.

"Weitergucken, oder erstmal die Sachen ansehen?" fragte Philippe irgendwann.

"Lass uns die Sachen durchsehen", sagte Mario. "Außerdem will ich den Staub loswerden."

"Und ich die Spinnen", murmelte Luciano.

"Dann raus hier", nickte Christoph.

"Danke..."

Die sechs Vampire packten zusammen und zwängten sich dann wieder durch die schmale Öffnung in den Keller. Sie kletterten die steile Kellertreppe hoch, Luciano vorweg und so schnell er konnte. Erst als sie oben im Flur standen, wurde er langsamer. Er atmete tief aus und schloss für eine Sekunde erleichtert die Augen.

Marc merkte, wie die anderen sich Sprüche verkniffen, und war ihnen dankbar dafür. Er ging gleich zu Luciano und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm. "Wir haben es geschafft."

"Ich will jetzt nur noch unter die Dusche", wisperte Luciano ihm zu. 

"Geht ihr beiden schon mal vor, und du, Luciano, lass Dir ruhig Zeit schön. ", schlug Thomas vor. 

"Wir vier nehmen die Sachen mit, und wenn ihr fertig seid, treffen wir uns... im Turmzimmer?" 

Luciano und Marc waren schon außer Sicht, als die andern noch die Tür verschlossen.


	52. Über die Gaben

Eine halbe Stunde später trafen sich die sechs im Turmzimmer. Sie alle hatten schnell geduscht und sich umgezogen. Auf dem Teppich zwischen ihnen lagen die kostbaren Bücher ausgebreitet. Philippe und Christoph hatten eines der Bücher herausgesucht, in dem vieles über Alchimie stand. Marc und Luciano versuchten den geschichtlichen Zusammenhang zu erfahren, während Thomas sich die herausgerissenen Seiten vornahm, in der Hoffnung, etwas in einem der Bilder zu erkennen.

Außer Marc und Mario wusste keiner der anderen von seiner besonderen Fähigkeit, aber er vertraute den drei Vampiren. Und früher oder später, würden sie es bestimmt sowieso mitkriegen. "Da", wisperte er schließlich und deutete auf ein kleines Bild, ein wahres Kunstwerk, in dem der Salon des Hauses abgebildet war.

Mario beugte sich zu ihm. "Was siehst du?" fragte er leise.

"Da an der Tür - da winkt wieder jemand."

"Wie, es winkt jemand?" horchte Luciano auf und sah Thomas fragend an.

Thomas zögerte nur kurz, dann deutete er auf das Bild. "Da auf dem Bild... da winkt jemand. Und deutete auf die Treppe nach oben."

Luciano sah Thomas über die Schulter. "Da ist niemand Thomas. Außerdem ist das eine Zeichnung, wie sollte sich da etwas bewegen?"

Thomas seufzte leise. "Ich sehe es. Dort", deutete er neben die Treppe auf eine Stelle, an der Luciano nur das Treppengeländer sah, "dort steht ein Mann. Dunkle Haare, dunkler Umhang - so ein richtiger Klischee-Vampir. Und er zeigt nach oben."

Auch Philippe und Christoph sahen nun auf. "Du... siehst Dinge in den Bildern?" fragte Philippe zögernd.

Thomas nickte. "Ich seh Dinge in Bildern", wiederholte er.

"Dann hast du also auch eine besondere Gabe", sagte Christoph. "Ihr seid wirklich erstaunlich."

Thomas sah ihn etwas irritiert an. "Hast du den keine? Und warum dann... auch?"

Christoph sah ihn verdutzt an, dann wanderte sein Blick zu Marc und wieder zurück zu Thomas. "Na.. ich meine Marc."

"Ich habe keine besondere Fähigkeit. Federico meinte, mein früherer Meister... hätte dafür gesorgt."

"Natürlich hast du eine Gabe", sagte Christoph. 

Marc schüttelte irritiert den Kopf.

"Die Sache mit der Barriere unten im Keller", sagte Christoph. "Wir alle haben zwar was gespürt, aber nicht so wie du. Du hast gespürt, dass sie schwächer wird. Du konntest dich in ihr bewegen, als wäre sie nicht da. Ich weiß, dass das Erschaffen und Kontrollieren von solchen Barrieren Sinibaldus' Gabe war. Und offenbar hat er sie dir, seinem Zögling, weitergegeben."

Marc schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Er hätte mir nie etwas weitergegeben. Ich war unwürdig - am liebsten hätte er mich umgebracht, und ein paar Mal hatte er es auch fast geschafft. Außerdem - nee, ich kann das nicht, Barrieren erschaffen und so."

"Christoph hat mit seiner Beobachtung nicht ganz unrecht", meinte Philippe. "Vielleicht hatte Sinibaldus nicht geplant, dass er dir seine Gabe weiter gibt. Oder es ist geschehen, als ihr gegen ihn gekämpft habt."

"Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Marc nicht ganz überzeugt. Das ganze schien ihm unheimlich, und er hatte doch auch keine Ahnung, was er mit dieser Kraft anfangen sollte - oder wie er sie anwenden konnte.

"Vielleicht kann Eleonore dir helfen", sagte Christoph.

Marc nickte leicht. Er kannte die alte Vampirin kaum, aber sie war ein wenig wie die Mutter des Clans und würde sich seinen Problemen sicher annehmen.

"Normalerweise spricht man nicht offen über solche Fähigkeiten, aber wenn jemand Probleme damit hat, dann geht er zu Eleonore", sagte Philippe.

"Dann... werde ich das machen."

Luciano lächelte und drückte leicht Marcs Hand. Wenn Marc wirklich diese Fähigkeit hatte, dann würde ihm das gut tun. Er würde sich endlich nicht mehr so... nutzlos vorkommen.

"Dann... rede ich mit ihr."

"Schön", lächelte Christoph und sah wieder zu Thomas. "So, dann mal wieder zu unserem Bilderseher. Hast du ein Bild von dem oberen Stockwerk? Vielleicht will dir der Vampir ja dort was zeigen."

Thomas nickte leicht und blätterte eine Seite weiter. Hier war der Gang abgebildet, und tatsächlich, nach einem Moment erschien der Vampir. Er deutete auf eine der hölzernen Wandverkleidungen. Leise berichtete Thomas davon und zeigte auf die Stelle.

"Noch mehr Geheimverstecke", vermutete Mario.

"Ja, scheint so. Lasst uns da morgen Nacht mal nachgucken. Zumindest sind da keine Spinnen..."

"Luciano, ich glaube die Spinnen haben viel mehr Angst vor dir, als du vor ihnen", meinte Thomas lachend.

"Das wage ich zu bezweifeln. Und die Ratten waren auch alles andere als lustig."

"Ja, die waren ekelig", sagte Mario.

Luciano nickte leicht. "Eklig ist kein Ausdruck..."

Christoph schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Bin ich froh, dass ihr nicht vor 300 Jahren gelebt habt."

"Oh, da bin ich auch froh!", nickte Luciano heftig. 

Diesmal musste auch Philippe lachen. "Ihr jungen Hüpfer."

Die drei jüngsten Vampire - Mario, Thomas und Luciano - lachte, während Marc still mit den Schultern zuckte. Er war zwar auch noch verhältnismäßig jung, hatte aber schon andere Zeiten gesehen.

"Also", sagte Philippe. "Ich werde die Bücher gleich morgen Federico zeigen. Zumindest zwei davon sollten gut weggeschlossen werden. Darin werden Rituale beschrieben, über die man besser nicht nachdenkt."

"Ich möchte gar nicht darüber nachdenken", murmelte Mario. "Und die anderen Sachen verstauen wir in einem unserer Zimmer?"

"Oder ich nehm sie mit in meine Wohnung", sagte Mario.

Luciano zögerte kurz. "Ich glaub, es ist besser, wenn sie hier bleiben. Hier sind sie... geschützter."

"Ok", sagte Thomas. "Dann bewahrst du sie auf?"

"Ist in Ordnung, ich nehm sie mit zu mir."

"Danke", sagte Mario lächelnd.

"Marc? Ich fürchte, wir müssen gleich los."

"Oh stimmt", sagte Marc mit deutlichem Bedauern in der Stimme.

"Wäre echt schön, wenn wir länger hier bleiben könnten. Aber.. wann hast du Trainingsschluss? Ich könnte schon gegen eins los."

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. "Promotermin für den Sponsor", brummte er.

"Schade... ist es okay, wenn ich dann gleich früh herkomme?"

"Klar", sagte Marc. "Inzwischen kenn ich den Weg ja und finde auch allein her."

"Gut - dann kommen wir morgen getrennt her."


	53. „Wir haben einige ziemlich merkwürdige Dinge entdeckt“

Am frühen Nachmittag kam Thomas in Florenz an und holte Mario vom Training ab. Auf direktem Wege gingen sie zum Clanhaus, hier wollten sie sich mit Philippe und Christoph treffen. Luciano hatte noch in Pisa zu tun und würde später dazustoßen, ebenso wie Marc, der noch seinen Sponsorentermin zu erledigen hatte.

Philippe hatte Federico schon gesagt, dass sie ihn dringend sprechen wollten, so dass sie sich zu fünft in Federicos Büro versammelten. Der Raum war, wie alle Räume im Clanhaus, edel und geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Dunkle Holzregale voller alter Bücher, Holzfußböden und kunstvolle Verzierungen an den hellen hölzernen Decken- und Wandverkleidungen. Federico saß an einem großen Holzschreibtisch und ließ die fünf sich gegenüber auf bequemen Sesseln Platz nehmen. "Also ward ihr inzwischen im Keller des Hauses?", fragte er nach.

Mario nickte. "Waren wir. Und wir haben einige ziemlich merkwürdige Dinge entdeckt."

"Oh, erzählt", forderte Federico sie auf.

"Erstmal haben wir das hier gefunden", sagte Mario und holte einer der Flaschen mit konserviertem Blut hervor. Federico nahm die Flasche, untersuchte sie und ließ sich dann von Philippe erklären, was es mit dem Blut auf sich hatte.

"Aber wenn das zu unserem Clan gehört, dann müsste ich doch davon wissen", sagte Federico und drehte die Flasche hin und her.

Christoph schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht, wenn man nach unserer Theorie geht. Ich habe immer wieder das Gefühl, dass ich mich an irgendwas davon erinnern müsste - aber da ist eine Blockade."

"Eine Blockade?"

"Ja, ich weiß, dass da etwas ist, aber ich komm nicht ran an den Gedanken."

"Das ist... beunruhigend", murmelte Federico. "Was habt ihr noch gefunden?"

"Die fehlenden Seiten", zog Thomas eine Pappmappe hervor, in der er die Blätter verstaut hatte.

"Ah, sehr schön. Dann können wir das Buch zu einem Restaurator bringen. Steht denn noch etwas Wichtiges auf den Seiten?"

Thomas nickte leicht. "Also, da sind Bilder drauf."

"Darf ich sie sehen?"

Thomas nickte und holte die Seiten heraus.

"Das Haus... ich hab das Gefühl, dass wir uns daran erinnern müssten", sagte Philippe, als Federico konzentriert die Seiten studierte.

"Ich müsste es doch auch kennen", überlegte Federico. "Aber da ist nichts."

"Dann sieh dir mal diese Bücher an", sagte Philippe und holte eins der alten Bücher aus dem Geheimlabor hervor.

Behutsam legte er das Buch auf den Schreibtisch, und Federico schlug es vorsichtig auf. "Trank, um einen Vampir willenlos zu machen?", übersetzte er die erste Überschrift.

"Das ist noch einer der harmlosen Dinge", murmelte Philippe.

"Dann war es gut, dass diese Bücher verschossen waren."

Philippe nickte. "Wir sollten sie irgendwohin tun, wo man sie nicht so schnell finden kann."

"Das werden wir", nickte Federico. "Einmauern ist nicht schlecht - aber dann hier im Clanhaus, da sind sie sicherer."

"Und du kennst keins von den Büchern?" fragte Christoph.

"Nein, oder zumindest erinnere ich mich nicht daran."

"Merkwürdig."

"Vielleicht ist es besser so."

"Aber in dem Haus ist was", sagte Mario. "Und es... es will etwas. Von uns. Von mir."

Federico nickte leicht und ließ sich dann genauer erklären, was in dem Haus vorgegangen war.

"Wir wollen nachher noch einmal hin und nach dem Versteck gucken, dass Thomas in den Bildern gesehen hat", erklärte Mario zum Schluss.

"Das ist gut. Und guckt bitte noch mal im Keller, ob ihr mehr findet. Da scheint ein Band der Bücher noch zu fehlen."

"Einen der Schränke kriegen wir nicht auf", sagte Thomas. "Christoph meinte, man müsste einen Code kennen um ihn zu öffnen."

"Na, dann habt ihr ja ein schönes Rätsel zu lösen", grinste Federico. "Das ist doch was für dich, Philippe."

"Oh ja", lachte Philippe. "Ich bin schon wirklich gespannt, was da alles dahinter steckt."

"Ich kenn dich doch", lächelte Federico ihn an.

"Die Bücher lassen wir gleich hier bei dir, ok?" 

"Ja, ich werde mich darum kümmern."

"Danke. Dann müssen wir nur auf Luciano und Marc warten, dann können wir wieder los."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob Luciano noch mal in den Keller gehen mag", grinste Thomas.

"Erstmal wollen wir aber doch im Obergeschoss nach dem Versteck gucken."

"Guckt bitte erst nach dem Buch", bat Federico. "Es ist zu gefährlich, als dass es so unbewacht in einem leeren Haus liegen dürfte."

"Ok", sagte Thomas. "Erst das Buch, danach alles andere."

"Das wäre gut, danke."

"Ich schreib Marc ne SMS, dass wir schon zum Haus sind", sagte Mario.

Luciano schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass mich das mal machen, ja?" Er stand auf. „Ich muss dann los... tut mir leid.“

"Okay, dann treffen wir euch am Haus.“ Er sah Luciano nach, dann grinste er leicht. „Und wenn Luciano Glück hat, dann haben wir das im Keller dann schon erledigt."

"Genau. Außerdem glaub ich wirklich, dass er mit der Aktion gestern alles Ungeziefer verjagt hat", grinste Mario.

"Ich glaub, wir kriegen ihn trotzdem so schnell nicht mehr in den Keller."

"Nein, vermutlich nicht", lachte Philippe. "Das er überhaupt darunter gegangen ist..."

"Ich bin auch ganz erstaunt. Luciano ist ein guter Vampir, aber ein bisschen speziell. Und der Arme hat dann die Ratten aufgeschreckt?"

"Erst die Ratten, dann die Spinnen. Das volle Programm also."

"Oh Mann, der Arme. Ich glaub, er ist froh, dass er heute erstmal nach Pisa musste."

"Er will ja nur nicht, dass Marc ihn für einen Feigling hält, sonst würde er das Haus nie wieder betreten", meinte Christoph.

"Nehmt ein bisschen Rücksicht auf ihn, ja?", bat Federico.

"Das machen wir", versprach Mario.

"Danke", lächelte Federico ihn an. 

"Dann wollen wir dich nicht länger stören. Wenn wir das Buch finden, bring ich es dir nachher vorbei", sagte Philippe.

"Das ist lieb von euch - wenn ihr was findet, dann kommt bitte gleich zu mir, ja?"

Die vier nickten und standen auf.

"Bis später", verabschiedeten sich die vier von Federico.


	54. Im Geheimlabor

Um in dem Geheimlabor für Licht zu sorgen, hatte Christoph von irgendwoher eine Bauleuchte besorgt, die den Raum bis in den kleinsten Winkel ausleuchtete. Zu viert war es glücklicherweise auch nicht so eng wie am Vortag zu sechst, so dass Thomas und Mario weiter durch die Regale forsteten, während Philippe und Christoph versuchten dem Schrank sein Geheimnis zu entlocken.

"Das hier sieht aus, wie irgendwelche Zutatenlisten", murmelte Mario als er auf einen Stapel Zettel stieß, die mit einem Band zusammengebunden waren.

"Ja, die sollten wir auch mitnehmen zu Federico", nickte Thomas.

"Gut", sagte Mario und verstaute sie in dem kleinen Karton, den sie ebenfalls mitgebracht hatten um Sachen zu transportieren.

"Kommt ihr weiter?", fragte Thomas die anderen beiden.

"Nein", brummte Christoph. "Es könnte alles sein. Es könnte auch irgendwo im Raum einen Hebel oder Knopf geben, mit dem man das Teil aufbekommt."

"Also suchen wir am besten zu viert, oder?", schlug Mario vor.

"Es muss hier irgendwo Hinweise geben", sagte Christoph.

"Wir gucken einfach mal", versprach Mario und suchte einfach mal eine der Wände ab.

"Da, das klang hohl", bemerkte Thomas irgendwann.

"Fandst du?", fragte Mario und klopfte noch einmal.

"Thomas hat recht", sagte Philippe. "Das klingt wirklich wie ein Hohlraum."

Mario nickte und klopfte etwas fester. Und fester. Mit mehr Kraft und Gewalt. 

"Na komm, mit ein bisschen mehr Bumms", grinste Christoph.

"Ich will ja nicht gleich das ganze Haus einreißen", murmelte Mario und steigerte die Kraft langsam, bis sich erste Risse in der Wand zeigten.

"Noch ein bisschen", sagte Thomas.

"Ja, ich weiß", knurrte Mario und schlug noch einmal zu, dann bröselte der Putz, und tatsächlich kam ein etwa faustgroßer Hohlraum zu Tage.

"Da ist was drin", sagte Thomas und streckte seine Hand aus. 

"Vorsichtig", rief Christoph. "Bei den Überraschungen, die wir hier schon erlebt haben, sollten wir vorsichtig sein."

Etwas zögerlich zog Thomas seine Hand zurück. "Naja, drin leben wird sicher nichts mehr..."

"Aber Gifte halten sich lange", sagte Philippe. "Und mit Hilfe der Bücher hätte der Besitzer unzählige Gifte brauen können."

"Okay, habt ja recht. Und die Gifte sind bestimmt auch für uns... unangenehm."

"Nein. Also erstmal mit der Taschenlampe reinleuchten", sagte Christoph und reichte Mario eine Taschenlampe. Im Lichtkegel der Lampe konnten sie ein Fadengewirr erkennen, offenbar tatsächlich eine Falle.

"Und jetzt?" fragte Thomas und sah Christoph an.

"Philippe? Das ist was für dich", schob Christoph seinen Gefährten vor.

"Halt mal die Taschenlampe etwas höher", bat Philippe Mario. Sofort schien die Lampe direkt in das Loch. "Mhm", machte Philipp nachdenklich.

"Ist das eine Falle? Und... kannst du sie entschärfen?"

"Eine Falle ist es auf jeden Fall. Eine sehr raffinierte sogar."

"Okay...", nickte Mario. 

"Mhm... ich bräuchte eine Schere. Oder ein Messer."

"Ich hab oben was gesehen", überlegte Thomas und war schon verschwunden. Einen kleinen Moment später stand er mit einer Schere vor Philippe.

"So. Wenn ich das hier durchschneide...", murmelte Philipp und schob die Schere vorsichtig zu einem der Schnüre. Vorsichtshalber wichen die anderen drei Vampire zurück. Philippe schnaubte, ließ sich sonst aber nicht stören. Mit ruhiger Hand entwirrte er vorsichtig die Fäden, schnitt hier und da etwas durch, und schließlich war die Falle entschärft.

"So. Jetzt müsste man gefahrlos reingreifen können", sagte Philippe.

"Dann... versuch ich es mal", beschloss Thomas und griff in das Loch. Etwas raschelte unter seinen Fingerspitzen, dann fühlte er den Deckel eines Buchs. Vorsichtig zog er das kleine Büchlein heraus.

Es war ein in ledergebundenes Buch, das mit einer Kordel verschlossen war. "Das sieht aus wie ein Tagebuch", murmelte Thomas überrascht.

"Wollen wir es gleich aufmachen?", fragte Mario aufgeregt. 

Thomas nickte und gab das Buch an Mario weiter. Vorsichtig löste Mario die Kordel und schlug das Buch auf. Er hielt es so in das Licht der Baustellenlampe, dass sie alle vier reingucken konnten. Auf der ersten Seite prangte eine Zeichnung. "Das ist das Haus hier", murmelte Thomas.

Die anderen nickten. "Siehst du etwas darin?"

Thomas konzentrierte sich, konnte aber nichts entdecken. "Nein. Nur eine ganz normale Zeichnung."

"Dann... weiter", bat Christoph. Man hörte ihm an wie aufgeregt er war, und das trotz seiner über 300 Jahre.

Vorsichtig blätterte Thomas um. Ein Gewirr aus Zeichen, unverständlich. Die vier Vampire versuchten etwas zu entziffern, bis Christoph meinte, "Das ist ein Code. Philippe, das ist doch genau das richtige für dich, mein kleiner Tüftler."

Philippe nickte begeistert. "Okay, mein Schatz ist die nächsten Tage mal wieder nicht ansprechbar", nickte Christoph.

"Keine Angst, ich nehm mir auch Zeit für dich", versprach Philippe. 

Christoph nickte leicht. "Ich weiß. Aber du wirst mit den Gedanken doch nur bei dem Code sein. Und das ist auch gut so - es macht dich glücklich."

"Außerdem scheint es ja auch nicht ganz unwichtig für den Clan zu sein", meinte Thomas.

"Ja, ganz sicher." Philippe nahm das Büchlein vorsichtig in die Hand und blätterte weiter. Einige Seiten in Code, dann eine weitere Zeichnung.

"Das ist der Raum hier", sagte Christoph.

"Ja, das ist er", nickte Philippe. "Guckt mal, da ist ein Pfeil an der Stelle, an der der Schrank steht."

"Dann steht da bestimmt auch, wie wir ihn öffnen können."

"Wenn ich den Code geknackt habe", nickte Philippe.

"Sehr gut", sagte Thomas.

"Also nehm ich das Buch mit."

"War noch was in dem Fach?" fragte Mario.

"Irgendwas war da noch", meinte Thomas und griff noch einmal hinein. Er holte einen kleinen Flakon mit einer dunkelblauen Flüssigkeit heraus.

"Was ist das denn?" fragte Mario.

"Gute Frage - aber ich würde es an deiner Stelle nicht so einfach trinken wie das konservierte Blut", meinte Philippe.

"Keine Angst, das hatte ich nicht vor", sagte Mario.

"Dann ist gut", nickte Philippe. "Vielleicht steht ja in dem Buch, was das ist."

Thomas tastete das Fach noch einmal ab, fand aber nichts weiter. "Das gesuchte Buch haben wir hier aber nicht gefunden", sagte er.

"Nein, aber ich denke, es steht hier drin, wie wir an das Buch kommen. Und so lange wird das Buch hier auch sicher sein:"

"Wenn es in dem Schrank ist auf jeden Fall", sagte Christoph.

"Meinst du, wir sollten lieber noch weitersuchen? Nur für den Fall?", überlegte Mario.

"Wir sollten uns auf jeden Fall das Versteck im Obergeschoss noch ansehen", sagte Thomas. "Der Vampir aus dem Bild wird mir das nicht ohne Grund gezeigt haben."

"Okay, dann gucken wir da weiter", beschloss Christoph und ging vor nach oben.

Als sie den Keller verließen, warteten schon Marc und Luciano auf sie. "Da seid ihr ja. Wir dachten schon, der Keller hat euch aufgefressen."

"Nein, keine Sorge. er war ganz brav, und die Spinnen hatten alle Angst, dass du runterkommst", grinste Christoph.

Luciano warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. "Blödmann."

"Weiß ich...", nickte Christoph und grinste breiter.

Luciano schnaubte und wandte sich demonstrativ an Mario. "Habt ihr denn wenigstens Erfolg gehabt?"

"Wir haben ein Notizbuch gefunden, und ein Fläschchen mit... einer Flüssigkeit. Also ja, irgendwie schon."

"Das Notizbuch ist aber in einem Code verfasst, wir wissen also noch nicht was drin steht", sagte Philippe.

"Also ein kleines Rätsel für dich."

"Eher ein großes", grinste Philippe.

"Dann bist du beschäftigt und weg von der Straße", lachte Luciano.

"Na, nicht frech werden, mein Kleiner", lachte Philippe zurück.

"Dein Gefährte wird mir recht geben, oh großer, angsteinflößender Vampir", alberte Luciano herum.

Christoph lachte auf und sah auf seinen doch deutlich kleineren Gefährten. Dann sah er Luciano an. So locker und fröhlich kannte er den anderen Vampir gar nicht. Marc tat ihm offenbar sehr gut. Man konnte sehen, wie der zurückhaltende, ruhige Vampir aufblühte.

"Wir wollten noch einmal nach oben", sagte Thomas in diesem Moment. "Mal gucken, was in dem Versteck da noch zu finden ist."

"Ja, gute Idee", stimmte Mario vor und ging schon mal hoch. Die anderen folgten ihm und standen schließlich vor der Wand, die Thomas auf dem Bild gesehen hatte.

"Hier hat er hingezeigt", überlegte Thomas und legte seine Hand auf eine der Ranken, die in das Holz der Wandverkleidung geschnitzt war. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig seltsam an und instinktiv drückte Thomas leicht. Ein Klicken ertönte, dann glitt ein Teil der Wandverkleidung zur Seite.

"Oh", machte der eine oder andere erstaunt.

Thomas trat zurück und sah Philippe an. "Schaust du wieder, ob hier auch Fallen lauern?"

"Mach ich", nickte Philippe und suchte wieder den Hohlraum ab. Diesmal musste er einige fiese, kleine Nadeln entfernen, an denen kleine Klekse einer dunkle Masse klebten.

"Der Vampir, der hier lebte, war ein kleines bisschen paranoid", murmelte Christoph kopfschüttelnd.

"Er hatte vermutlich einen Grund dazu", gab Marc zu bedenken.

"Hatte er. Denkt nur an die Bücher, die wir Federico gegeben haben."

"Dann lass uns mal gucken, was er hier versteckt hat." Mit diesen Worten griff Thomas in die Wand und holte eine aufgerollte Seite altes Papier hervor.

Neugierig sah Mario über Thomas Schulter, als er die Rolle öffnete. Eine rote Kordel war um das Papier gewickelt und mit einem großen Siegel gesichert. Vorsichtig löste Thomas das Siegel und zog die Kordel ab, dann rollte er das Papier auseinander.

"Was ist es?" fragte Luciano ungeduldig.

"Sieh selbst", murmelte Thomas und hielt ihm das Blatt hin.

"Zahlen", murmelte Luciano enttäuscht, als er lange Reihen mit Zahlen sah, die sorgfältig mit Tinte auf das Papier aufgetragen worden waren.

"Zahlen?", fragte Mario überrascht. "Was für Zahlen?"

"Zeig mal", bat Philippe und nahm Thomas das Papier aus der Hand. Er legte es auf eine Kommode am Fenster und sah die Zahlen an.

"Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber... ich glaube hiermit kann man den Code in dem Buch entschlüsseln", murmelte er schließlich.

"Oh", machte Thomas. "Das... das wäre ja gut!"

"Ich muss mir das in Ruhe ansehen, ehe ich sicher sein kann."

"Ja, nimm die Seite mit und guck sie dir an."

"Und das war alles, was da drin war?" fragte Luciano

"Ich glaub ja", nickte Thomas. 

"Mhm... dann müssen wir jetzt wohl abwarten, bis Philipp den Code entschlüsselt hat."

"Ja, und bis dahin.. müssen wir abwarten."

Mario seufzte. Er hätte das Geheimnis wirklich gern gelöst und zwar so schnell wie möglich.

"Wir machen uns eine schöne Nacht - hatten ja zuletzt echt wenig Zeit zu zweit", meinte Thomas.

Sofort hellte sich Marios Gesicht auf. "Das klingt gut."

"Na siehst. Also, können wir euch alleine lassen?", fragte Thomas in die Runde.

"Ich verzieh mich eh gleich ins Labor", grinste Philippe.

"Und ich such mir was", seufzte Christoph, grinste dann aber doch. "Kenn es ja nicht anders."

Marc sah zu Luciano. "Es ist noch relativ früh", sagte er leise.

"Lust auf eine Runde schwimmen?", fragte Luciano.

Marc strahlte. Genau das hatte er im Sinn gehabt. "Gern."

"Dann verziehen wir beide uns mal. Schönen Abend euch vieren!"

"Euch auch!"

"Danke", lächelte Luciano, griff nach Marcs Hand und zog ihn mit sich durch den Flur, die Treppe herunter und nach draußen.


	55. Auf Elba

Seit diesem einen Mal waren sie nicht mehr auf Elba gewesen. Dennoch hätte Marc den Weg sofort und ohne Hilfe gefunden, er hatte sich ihm eingeprägt. Sie liefen schnell, sehr schnell, bis sie an die Stelle kamen, an der Luciano immer seine Kleidung versteckte. Schnell zogen sie sich aus und schwammen über das Meer.

"Mhm, du hast wieder keine Sachen dabei", bemerkte Luciano, als sie aus dem Wasser stiegen und grinste Marc an.

"Ich war seitdem noch nicht hier", murmelte Marc.

"Dann bekommst du wieder was von mir", sagte Luciano und griff nach Marcs Hand.

"Und ich muss mal gucken, wie ich hier was herkriege."

"Mit einem Boot", sagte Luciano. "Ich habe eins, damit transportier ich Sachen her."

"Ich bring nächstes Mal was mit", versprach Marc.

"Das find ich schön. Und nicht nur Klamotten zum verstecken", sagte Luciano. "Sondern auch... naja... Sachen für dich im Haus. Ich will, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst."

Marc lächelte ihn an, und ohne darüber nachzudenken zog er Luciano kurz an sich, nackt und nass wie sie waren. "Danke, das bedeutet mir sehr viel."

"Mir auch. Du bedeutest mir viel."

Marc lächelte glücklich. "Du bedeutest mir auch sehr viel."

"Komm, lass uns zum Haus gehen." Sie zogen sich schnell Shorts und T-Shirts an und gingen langsam, in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit, am Wasser entlang.

Es war eine warme, sternenklare Nacht. Perfekt für einen solchen Spaziergang. Irgendwann fassten sie sich an den Händen, und so schlenderten sie nebeneinander mit den Füßen im Wasser.

"Es ist so schön hier", sagte Marc irgendwann leise.

"Ja... das wollte ich dir auch zeigen."

Marc lächelte Luciano an. "Danke."

Luciano drückte seine Hand fest. Ein paar Augenblicke später kamen sie an Lucianos Haus an. Diesmal war es Luciano, der den Baum hochsprang und hier den Schlüssel vom Ast holte. Er schloss auf und zog Marc schnell ins Innere. Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

"Endlich nur wir beide", sagte Luciano strahlend.

Marc lächelte ihn an. "Ja, endlich nur wir beide."

"Soll ich uns den Kamin anmachen?"

"Ja, das ist dann schön gemütlich."

"Dann hol du uns doch was Schönes zu trinken", schlug Luciano vor.

Marc nickte und suchte eine Flasche Blut heraus - Schaf. Er holte zwei Weingläser aus dem Schrank und trug sie dann mit der Flasche zusammen ins Wohnzimmer.

Inzwischen hatte Luciano das Feuer im Kamin angefacht. "Komm her", bat er. Er saß auf dem dicken Teppich direkt vor dem Kamin. Marc lächelte und setzte sich zu ihm. Die Gläser und die Flasche stellte er neben sich auf den Holzboden.

Luciano rutschte näher zu ihm und lehnte sich an Marc. Genießerisch schloss Marc die Augen. So etwas hatte er vermisst. Mit Mario war es so anders gewesen, immer Action, und immer diese unterschwellige Angst. Das hier, das war einfach perfekt. Ruhe - und einen gleichberechtigten Partner. Vielleicht auch ein Partner, der ein wenig mehr bestimmte als er selbst - aber es schien genau das zu sein, was er brauchte. Luciano war zwar deutlich jünger als er, aber trotzdem viel mehr gefestigt. Er hatte eine ganz andere Geschichte - sich bewusst dazu entschieden ein Vampir zu werden, und dann den Clan im Hintergrund.

Plötzlich fühlte er einen sanften Kuss an seinem Kinn, der ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah Luciano an. Der lächelte ihn an und wiederholte den sanften Kuss. Marc senkte den Kopf ein wenig und berührte so Lucianos Lippen. Seine Augen schlossen sich flatternd und er seufzte lautlos. Ohne darüber nachzudenken hob Marc eine Hand und legte sie Luciano in den Nacken.

Luciano schmiegte sich sofort enger an ihn. Schon zog Marc ihn fester, enger an sich. Er spürte, wie Luciano die Arme um ihn schlang. Vorsichtig, behutsam drängte Luciano ihn nach hinten. Marc spürte den dicken Teppich im Rücken und Lucianos warmen Körper, der sich auf seinen schob. Sie trugen noch immer die Shorts und T-Shirts, aber auch so gab es genügend Haut die sich berührte. Luciano lächelte Marc an, ehe er den kurz unterbrochenen Kuss wieder aufnahm.

Ganz langsam und zärtlich streichelte Marc über seinen Rücken und ließ seine Hand dann unter das T-Shirt wandern. Lucianos Haut fühlte sich unbeschreiblich gut unter seinen Fingern an. Glatt und warm - offenbar hatte er schon getrunken. In diesem Moment spürte er Lucianos Finger, die sich unter sein eigenes Shirt schoben. Er hatte lange, feingliedrige Finger, und er war sehr geschickt. Langsam strichen die Finger höher.

"Du bist so schön", wisperte Luciano.

"Spinner", murmelte Marc.

Luciano schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich meine das ernst, Marc."

"Aber ich bin nicht schön."

"Doch, das bist du. Und... einfach toll."

Marc schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich... ich liebe dich. Also bist du toll", murmelte Luciano.

"Du liebst mich", wiederholte Marc leise.

Luciano nickte ernst. "Sonst wärst du nicht hier. Und schon gar nicht so."

Marc hob eine Hand und strich Luciano über die Wange.

"Dann...?", fragte Luciano vorsichtig.

Marc nickte leicht. Luciano strahlte ihn an, dann küsste er ihn so unfassbar zärtlich. Marc fühlte den Kuss am ganzen Körper. Ein Kribbeln und Prickeln, das kaum zu fassen war. Als Luciano sich wieder löste, fühlte er sich selbst schwer atmen.

Luciano lächelte ihn ziemlich verträumt an. Vorsichtig hob er eine Hand und strich Marc ganz zärtlich über die Wange. Marc lächelte und schmiegte sich gegen Lucianos Handfläche. 

"Du bist...", wisperte Luciano, dann fehlten ihm wohl die Worte, und er küsste Marc einfach erneut. Marc schloss wieder die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss voller Hingabe.

"Das hab ich mir gewünscht. Nur wir beide, hier, am Kamin...", wisperte Luciano.

"Es ist traumhaft."

"Ja, traumhaft", lächelte Luciano ihn verliebt an. "Nur... besser. Weil es echt ist."

Marc nickte und strich Luciano über den Rücken. Es war einfach schön so mit Luciano zusammen zu liegen. Natürlich lag etwas in der Luft, es kribbelte überall, aber es war einfach auch diese Ruhe, die sein... Freund? Oder schon Gefährte? Ausstrahlte.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir das hier", Luciano zupfte am Stoff von Mars T-Shirt, "los werden?"

"Hm - das ist eine gute Idee", lächelte Marc ihn an. Vorsichtig löste sich von Luciano um sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen, und Marc tat es ihm nach.

"Man sieht, dass du Sportler bist", sagte Luciano als er genüsslich Marcs Oberkörper betrachtete.

"Meinst du, das kann sich bei uns ändern - das mit den Muskeln und so?"

"Ein bisschen schon", meinte Luciano. "Aber natürlich nicht im dem Maße wie bei Menschen."

"Hm", nickte Marc und lächelte Luciano an, der jetzt mit den Fingerspitzen über die wohldefinierten Muskeln strich.

"Das fühlt sich wirklich gut an, dich so zu berühren", murmelte Luciano.

"Es ist auch schön so berührt zu werden", gestand Marc. Trotz der Beziehung mit Mario hatte er so etwas noch nie erlebt.

Natürlich hatten sie sich auch gestreichelt und so zusammengelegen. Aber Marc hatte immer vorsichtig sein müssen, um Mario nicht versehentlich weh zu tun. Und Mario war immer vorsichtig gewesen, um seinen Zähnen nicht zu nah zu kommen. Er hatte sich nie so fallen lassen können, hatte sich nie so sehr geliebt gefühlt wie jetzt von Luciano.

"Es ist viel zu lange her", wisperte Luciano.

Marc lächelte ihn an und streichelte dabei leicht seinen Rücken und die Seiten. Lucianos Fingerspitzen gelangten zum Bund von Marcs Shorts. Ein wenig unsicher ließ er seinem Finger am Rand entlangfahren. Lucianos Fingerspitzen gelangten zum Bund von Marcs Shorts. Ein wenig unsicher ließ er seinem Finger am Rand entlangfahren.

Marc nickte nur leicht - und atemlos. Luciano lächelte ihn leicht an. "Ich bin nervös", wisperte er ein wenig verlegen. 

Marc hob seine Hand und legte sie ihm in den Nacken. "Es ist wunderschön."

"Ich weiß. Aber es ist so lange her. Und du... du bist was besonderes", flüsterte Luciano. 

Es wurde ganz warm in Marcs Bauch, als er das hörte. "Etwas Besonders", wisperte er ergriffen.

"Ich will dass es... perfekt wird", fuhr Luciano kaum hörbar fort.

"Das wird es", war Marc sich sicher.

Luciano lächelte beruhigt und erlaubte es seinen Fingern nun, unter den Bund von Marcs Shorts zu gleiten. Leise seufzte Marc, es fühlte sich so gut an. Langsam begann Luciano Marc die Shorts über die Hüfte nach unten zu ziehen.

"Hmm", murmelte Marc und hob dabei die Hüfte, damit Luciano die Hose ganz herunterziehen konnte.

Ein leichtes Seufzen drang von Lucianos Lippen, dann ließ er eine Hand leicht über Marcs Bein fahren, über das Schienbein hoch zum Knie und noch höher zum Oberschenkel. Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen genoss Marc die Berührungen, dann öffnete er sie wieder und blickte Luciano an. "Du auch, ja?"

"Dann zieh sie mir aus", bat Luciano mit rauer Stimme.

Marc nickte leicht und setzte sich ein wenig auf um Luciano von seiner Hose zu befreien. Luciano beobachtete ihn mit glänzenden Augen. Ganz langsam schob Marc die Hose nach unten und entdeckte so Lucianos nackte Haut. Lucianos Augen schlossen sich und er seufzte erneut hörbar. Ganz vorsichtig streichelte Marc über die glatte Haut. Unwillkürlich schob sich Luciano näher an Marcs Körper heran.

"Du fühlst dich so gut an", lächelte Marc.

"Das, was du machst, fühlt sich gut an", antwortete Luciano.

"Dann mach ich weiter", beschloss Marc kurzerhand. Luciano nickte sofort. Er ließ sich neben Marc sinken und sah ihn an, dabei streichelte er zärtlich über Marcs Hintern. Überrascht keuchte Marc auf. Luciano lächelte etwas unsicher, ließ seine Hand aber dort liegen.

"Mach ruhig weiter", raunte Marc.

Schon schob sich die Hand zärtlich über seine nackte Haut. Marc schob seine Hand auf Lucianos Hüfte und sah ihn an. "Das ist schön", wisperte Luciano.

"Find ich auch."

Marc lächelte leicht, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste ihn erneut. Luciano kam ihm sofort entgegen und erwiderte den Kuss. Allmählich nahm der Kuss an Leidenschaft zu, und Marc rutschte etwas auf Luciano zu. Luciano schlang einen Arm um Marcs Körper und zog ihn so noch näher. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich so nahe waren, dass sie sich ganz berührten. 

Luciano keuchte und schlang auch noch seinen zweiten Arm um Marc. Schon waren sie sich so eng, dass kein Blatt Papier mehr zwischen sie gepasst hätte. Noch immer war es ruhig und zärtlich, und es tat Marc so unsäglich gut. Langsam ließ Luciano sich nach hinten sinken und zog Marc dabei mit sich. So viel Haut - und so viel Ruhe!

Luciano spreizte seine Beine, damit Marc dazwischen rutschen konnte. Erst jetzt berührten sie sich ganz, und erst jetzt fühlte Marc, wie hart Luciano war. Und dieses Gefühl erregte Marc noch mehr.

"Du... das fühlt sich so gut an", wisperte Luciano.

"Und du erst", sagte Marc heiser.

Luciano zog ihn fest an sich und küsste ihn zärtlich. Unwillkürlich begann sich Marc leicht zu bewegen. Sofort intensivierte sich der Kuss, und er meinte, dass sich Luciano noch enger an ihn schmiegte. Marc verstärkte seine Bewegungen.

"Marc... warte", raunte Luciano heiser.

Sofort hielt Marc inne und sah Luciano besorgt an. "Hab... ich was falsch....?"

"Nein, nein", schüttelte Luciano sofort den Kopf. "Es ist toll... sehr toll. Aber... möchtest du...?"

Marc sah ihn fragend an.

"Möchtest du mit mir schlafen?", fragte Luciano, und Marc meinte, dass er dabei leicht errötete.

Marc schluckte und brachte nur ein Nicken zustande.

"Dann... da ist was ..." Luciano deutete auf die Fensterbank links neben sich.

Marc knurrte leicht. Er wollte jetzt nichts weniger, als sich von Luciano zu lösen. Aber er wollte ihm keinesfalls weh tun, und das würde er womöglich, wenn er kein Gleitgel benutzte, auch wenn Luciano ein Vampir war. Marc gab Luciano noch einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, dann löste er sich von ihm und sprang blitzschnell zur Fensterbank. Einen winzigen Moment später lag er wieder auf Luciano und grinste ihn an.

"Wo waren wir?" fragte Luciano und legte seine Hände auf Marcs nackten Hintern.

"Ungefähr das", lächelte Marc und bewegte sich wieder.

Luciano lächelte Marc zärtlich an. Ein wenig unsicher beugte sich Marc runter und küsste ihn noch einmal zärtlich. "Lass mich nicht länger warten", wisperte Luciano gegen Marcs Lippen.

Marc nickte leicht und öffnete schnell die Tube. Behutsam, aber doch recht schnell bereitete er Luciano vor. Luciano sah ihn die ganze Zeit über an, der Blick voller Leidenschaft und Liebe. "Genug. Ich will dich endlich spüren", flüsterte er schließlich rau.

Marc nickte und positionierte sich, dann schob er sich langsam, aber fest in ihn. Er spürte Lucianos Hände auf seinem Rücken und wie sich seine Hüften ihm entgegen hoben. Atemlos schob sich Marc fester weiter, bis er ganz in ihm war.

"Gott", keuchte Luciano. Marc lächelte leicht, während er einen Moment in ihm verharrte. Dann zog er sich langsam wieder aus ihm und stieß zu. Wieder hob Luciano seine Hüften und er stöhnte, als Marc zielsicher den richtigen Punkt in ihm erwischte. Er wusste schon jetzt, dass er sich nicht lange würde halten können. Aber Marc schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn seine Stöße nahmen an Schnelligkeit zu.

Seine Zähne wuchsen und ragten schließlich lang und schlank über seine Unterlippe. Auch Lucianos Zähne wurden deutlich länger und spitzer. Marc hatte das bei Luciano noch nie so stark gesehen, aber es sah gut aus, sehr gut – sexy. Bisher hatte er das noch nie sexy gefunden, bei keinem einzigen Vampir. Aber bei Luciano war es das einfach - sexy und heiß. Also beugte er sich tiefer und küsste diese sexy Zähne, und die sexy Lippen. Luciano stöhnte auf als er den Kuss erwiderte. Dabei drang Marc noch ein wenig tiefer in ihn ein. 

Lucianos Stöhnen ging in einen heiseren Schrei über. "Ja... mach das nochmal!" Marc nickte leicht und wiederholte die Bewegung. Luciano stöhnte erneut. "Mehr..." Noch einmal und noch einmal stieß Marc zu, fester inzwischen, und tiefer. 

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis sich Luciano um ihn herum zusammenzog als er mit einem dumpfen Schrei kam. Fast im selben Moment grollte Marc leise und vergrub das Gesicht an Lucianos Nacken. Seine er merkte, dass er sich selbst in die Unterlippe biss, dann kam er ebenfalls.

Keuchend ließ er sich auf Lucianos Körper sinken und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte Lucianos Hände auf seinem Rücken, fühlte, wie sie ihn sanft streichelten. 

"Das war... unglaublich", wisperte Luciano nach einem Moment.

Marc nickte. "Ja... war es", wisperte er.

Luciano hob eine Hand und strich über Marcs Unterlippe. "Du hast dich gebissen..."

Marc leckte über die Stelle und schmeckte das Blut. "Oh...", machte er. Luciano schluckte, dann hob er den Kopf und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Stelle.

"Sorry", nuschelte Marc.

"Wieso entschuldigst du dich? Du hast dich gebissen, nicht mich."

"Aber ich blute..."

Luciano nickte und sah Marc weiter in die Augen. "Aber nur ganz leicht und es hat schon fast wieder aufgehört. Ich... das halt ich schon aus. Auch wenn ich es nicht schön finde, dich bluten zu sehen."

Marc hob eine Hand und strich Luciano über die Wange. Luciano lächelte leicht. Marc ließ die Hand ein wenig tiefer wandern, streichelte seine Schulter und erwiderte das Lächeln.

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Luciano kaum hörbar.

"Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte Marc ähnlich leise. Lucianos Lächeln vertiefte sich noch. Noch einmal küsste Marc ihn, dann ließ er sich leicht zur Seite rutschen und kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Ich lass dich nie wieder los", wisperte Luciano.

Marc kicherte leise. "Ich lass mich auch nicht mehr loslassen."

"Sehr gut", sagte Luciano zufrieden.

Marc schloss die Augen und ließ die Ruhe und kuschelte sich eng an Luciano. Das hier, das war wirklich perfekt. Er merkte, wie auch Luciano langsam ruhiger wurde.

"Hat... dir etwas gefehlt?" fragte Luciano dann ganz plötzlich.

"Gefehlt? Wie meinst du das?"

"Dein... letzter Freund war ein Mensch", sagte Luciano leise. "Fehlt dir das Gefühl? Die Wärme, der Herzschlag...?"

Marc schüttelte schnell den Kopf. "Ich mag es, wenn es warm ist", versuchte er dann zu erklären. "Aber wir sind ja auch keine Eisblöcke, zumindest, wenn wir etwas zu trinken haben. Und der Herzschlag... ich habe ehrlich gesagt nie wirklich darauf geachtet."

Luciano sah ihn erleichtert an. "Ich hatte Angst, dass es dir fehlt. Dass du es vermissen würdest."

"Nein, nein, bestimmt nicht. Ich liebe dich, Luciano, ganz genau so wie du bist."

Luciano strahlte bei diesen Worten. Er kuschelte sich an Marc und fühlte ihn einfach, seine Wärme, einfach, dass er da war. Dass er nicht alleine war. Dass er nie wieder allein sein würde. Er gehörte nun zu Marc und Marc gehörte zu ihm. Dieser Gedanke ließ es angenehm warm werden in seinem Bauch, in seinem ganzen Körper. "Mein Marc", flüsterte er.

Marc lächelte leicht. "Mein Luciano."

Luciano streckte sich, bis er Marcs Lippen mit seinen berühren konnte. Ganz leicht und mit gespitzten Lippen, und es fühlte sich so gut an. "Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?" fragte Luciano leise.

"Dann komm ich halt später", murmelte Marc.

"Oder... ich komm einfach mit", schlug Luciano vor. "Ich weiß, dass du Training hast, aber ich könnte in deiner Wohnung warten und wir hätten noch etwas mehr Zeit für uns, ehe wir uns mit den anderen wieder im Clanhaus treffen."

Marc strahlte ihn an. "Ich habe morgen eine recht lange Mittagspause. Wir könnten ein bisschen rausgehen, und ich zeige dir noch ein wenig mehr von Gladbach."

"Perfekt", sagte Luciano glücklich.

Marc strahlte ihn an. "Das ist so schön..."

"Mehr als schön", sagte Luciano und küsste Marc zärtlich. Marc genoss den Kuss und die Berührungen, die Luciano ihm schenkte.

Schließlich wurde es Zeit für sie, sich auf den Weg nach Gladbach zu machen. Sie räumten ein wenig auf, dann liefen sie - nackt wie sie waren - am Strand entlang, verstauten die Kleidung in der Kiste und schwammen zurück zum Festland. Von dort aus liefen sie nach Gladbach.


	56. Zeitvertreib

Am nächsten Abend trafen Marc und Luciano sich mit Mario und Thomas im Clanhaus. "Philippe sitzt noch am Code, aber er hat versprochen sofort bescheid zu geben, wenn er was rausgefunden hat", sagte Mario zur Begrüßung.

"Also hat der letzte Zettel nicht geholfen?", fragte Luciano nach.

"Doch, aber es gibt wohl trotzdem noch viele Möglichkeiten", sagte Thomas und zuckte mit den Schultern. "So ganz hab ich das nicht verstanden, aber Philippe war zuversichtlich, dass er den Code noch heute Nacht knackt."

"Das wär schön", nickte Marc. "Und Christoph musste den ganzen Tag auf ihn verzichten?"

Mario nickte. "Dafür hat er mir beim Training zugeguckt."

"Also hast du ihn ein bisschen abgelenkt", grinste Thomas, der wohl erst kurz vor Marc und Luciano angekommen war.

"Ich hab mich bemüht. Aber er hat wirklich absolut keine Ahnung von Fußball", lachte Mario.

"Das Rund muss in das Eckige, ein Spiel dauert 90 Minuten, und das nächste Spiel ist immer das schwerste", zählte Thomas die wichtigsten Fußballweisheiten auf.

Luciano lachte auf. "Das Runde darf aber nur ins Eckige, wenn Marc nicht drin steht."

"Und elf Freunde müsst ihr sein", fügte Marc noch hinzu.

"Ganz einfach also", nickte Mario.

"Ja, aber diese Plastikfiguren und Hütchen, und so viele Bälle und so..."

"Er muss einfach öfter zugucken, dann wird er noch ein richtiger Fan."

"Ich begleite ihn mal und führe ihn in die Feinheiten ein."

Thomas lachte leise.

"Und dann gehen wir mal zusammen zu einem Spiel."

"Ich besorg euch die passenden Outfits", grinste Mario.

Marc lachte. "Das glaub ich dir. Aber dann müssen sie auch mal zu uns kommen. Und nach München."

"Ich merk schon, wir werden bald fürs nichts anderes mehr Zeit haben, weil wir euch anfeuern müssen", meinte Luciano zwinkernd.

"Komm, das gefällt dir doch!"

"Klar gefällt mir das."

Marc strahlte ihn an und küsste ihn kurz. "Und was machen wir heute Abend?"

"Außer auf Philippe zu warten? Gute Frage..."

"Ich würd gern mal wieder jagen gehen", meinte Christoph.

"Dann machen wir das doch", sagte Mario.

"Klingt gut", war auch Marc einverstanden, und wenig später liefen sie los. Im Wald verteilten sie sich, um die Tiere nicht komplett zu verschrecken. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann waren die ersten Tiere erlegt, und mit ziemlich blutigen Gesichtern trafen sie sich wieder.

"Das hat gut getan", meinte Mario.

"Ja, es war toll", war Marc noch begeistert und erregt von der Jagd.

"Ich werd gleich mal nach Philippe sehen", sagte Christoph. "Und ihr solltet dringend unter die Dusche."

Marc lachte. "Ja, sollten wir." Gerade er und Thomas waren nicht sauber geblieben.

"Dann los", sagte Mario und griff nach Thomas Hand.

Thomas grinste breit und folgte ihm in ihr Zimmer und dort in das kleine Bad.

"Dann gucken wir mal, dass wir dich wieder sauber kriegen", sagte Mario lachend.

"Viel Wasser", schlug Thomas vor.

Mario nickte und begann Thomas Hemd aufzuknöpfen. "Ja, viel, viel Wasser. Und Duschgel."

"Und zwei Hände... deine Hände", grinste Thomas.

"Meine Hände willst du also, ja?"

"Ja, von denen kann ich nie genug kriegen."

Mario lachte, während er Thomas das Hemd über die Schultern schob und zu Boden fallen ließ. Thomas küsste ihn immer wieder, während Mario ihn weiter auszog. Schließlich war er nackt und Mario schob ihn sanft in die Dusche, ehe er sich selbst auszog. Das warme Wasser strich über ihre Körper und liebkoste sie, während Marc Thomas streichelte und säuberte. Das Blut war schnell abgewaschen, aber die beiden blieben trotzdem unter dem Wasserstrahl stehen.

Sie umarmten sich und küssten sich immer wieder. Langsam wurden die Küsse leidenschaftlicher. Hände strichen über die nassen Körper. Irgendwann legte Thomas auffordernd seinen Kopf schief, bot Mario seinen Hals an. Mit einem deutlichen Knurren biss Mario zu. Thomas stöhnte auf und drängte sich enger an Mario.

"Ich will dich", keuchte Mario auf.

"Dann nimm mich", stöhnte Thomas.

"Dreh dich um", raunte Mario laut.

Thomas folgte der Aufforderung sofort. Er hielt sich an der Duschstange fest und beugte sich nach vorne, so dass Mario schnell und in ihn eindringen konnte. Und Mario zögerte keinen Augenblick. Er biss wieder zu, in Thomas' Nacken, und stieß fest zu. Thomas antwortete erneut mit einem tiefen, rauen Stöhnen. Das spornte Mario an schneller zu werden.

"Ja, mehr", keuchte Thomas.

Mario biss fester zu und stieß tiefer; er merkte, wie er Thomas so immer weiter trieb. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis es für sie beide zu viel wurde und ihre Leidenschaft sie überwältigte. Fast zeitgleich kamen sie. Dann sanken sie beide zusammen.

"Das war eindeutig noch besser als die Jagd", sagte Thomas.

"Die Jagd war eine gute Vorbereitung", meinte Mario. Er war schon erregt gewesen, als er das Wildschwein erlegt hatte.

Thomas nickte und strich über Marios nackte Brust. "Es ist so heiß, dir beim Jagen zuzusehen", wisperte er.

"Dir auch... wie du da gelaufen bist... und dann das Blut..."

"Wir sollten wirklich öfter jagen."

Mario nickte leicht. "Es ist einfach... lebendig."

"Und sexy", grinste Thomas.

"Und sexy..."

Thomas lächelte und küsste Mario sanft. "Dann lass uns hier mal raus, sonst sind wir gleich Schrumpelvampire - und das ist bestimmt nicht sexy."

Mario lachte leise und stellte das Wasser ab. "Immerhin sind wir jetzt ganz saubere Vampire. Noch ein bisschen ins Bett?", schlug er vor.

Thomas nickte. "Wir kriegen schon mit, wenn Philippe soweit ist. Und bis dahin können wir es uns auch so richtig gemütlich machen."

Sie trockneten sich schnell ab und kuschelten sich ins Bett. Auch dazu hatten sie in den letzten Wochen einfach zu wenig Zeit gehabt. Aber kein Wunder, schließlich war soviel passiert. Jetzt holten sie ein wenig davon nach, kuschelten, küssten sich und unterhielten sich leise. Thomas erzählte, was so im Verein los war und auch Mario berichtet viel von den neuen Kollegen.

"Marc scheint wirklich glücklich zu sein", überlegte Mario.

"Luciano auch", sagte Thomas. "Er ist genau das, was Marc braucht. So leid es mir auch für Mario tut, aber Luciano und Marc passen viel besser zusammen."

"Das mit Mario... das war nicht das richtige. Ich glaube schon, dass Mario Marc sehr geholfen hat, aber am Ende war es nicht das richtige."

"Nein, Marc braucht einen anderen Vampir an seiner Seite."

"Einen, der auch mal die Leitung übernimmt, aber ihn nicht bevormundet."

Thomas nickte zustimmend. "Luciano ist perfekt für ihn."

"Luciano ist sowieso ein ganz lieber, und er hat wohl das richtige Gefühl, was Marc angeht. Was Marc braucht."

"Und Luciano braucht Marc, das ist auch klar."

"Ja, das merkt man. Die beiden haben sich einfach gefunden."

"Dann müssen wir uns in Zukunft keine Sorgen mehr um Marc machen. Oder jedenfalls weniger", sagte Thomas.

"Luciano wird auf ihn aufpassen", war Marc sich sicher.

Thomas nickte und kuschelte sich noch enger an Marios Körper. Es war ein gutes, erleichterndes Gefühl, dass auch Marc jetzt jemanden hatte, an den er sich anlehnen konnte.

"Da kommt jemand... Christoph", sagte Mario nach einem Moment.

"Dann hat Philippe vielleicht was rausgefunden."

"Dann sollten wir uns wohl anziehen", meinte Mario grinsend. Ein leises Klopfen unterstrich die Annahme.

"Komm rein", sagte Thomas, während er schnell die Bettdecke über sie ausbreitete. Die Tür öffnete sich, und Christoph betrat das Zimmer. Kaum sah er die beiden Vampire unter der Bettdecke, grinste er wissend.

"Wenn ihr euch von einander losreißen könnt, wartet Philippe unten im Labor auf uns."

"Wird schwer werden", grinste Mario, "werden wir aber schaffen. Wir beeilen uns, okay?"

Christoph lachte. "Bis gleich. Ich versuch mal mein Glück bei Luciano und Marc."

"Viel Erfolg", lächelte Thomas, dann hielt er Christoph zurück: "Du, warte mal... du kennst Luciano ja schon länger... ist er gut für Marc?"

"Luciano? Luciano ist einer der liebsten Vampire, die ich kenne", sagte Christoph.

Thomas nickte, den Eindruck hatte er auch gewonnen. "Ist schön, dass du das bestätigen kannst. Ich... ich bin ja irgendwie für Marc verantwortlich..."

"Aber euer Verhältnis ist schon anders, als das normale zwischen Meister und Schützling."

"Ja, sicher. Vielleicht, weil ich das nachholen muss, was Sinibaldus versäumt hat. Oder einfach... weil er es braucht."

"Du musst dir jedenfalls keine Sorgen wegen Luciano machen", sagte Christoph.

Thomas nickte zufrieden. "Das ist gut zu hören. Ich glaub auch, dass Luciano ihm gut tut - und andersrum auch."

Christoph lächelte. "Also bis gleich ihr beiden."

"Bis gleich", verabschiedete ihn Mario und sah ihm nach, bis er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Dann küsste er Thomas noch kurz und stand schnell auf.


	57. Laurentzius

Im Labor warteten Christoph und Philippe schon auf sie, Luciano und Marc waren noch nicht da. "Fünf Minuten geb ich ihnen noch, sonst gibt’s den Eimer mit Eiswasser", brummte Christoph.

Mario lachte. "Lass sie doch - dann kriegen sie es halt nicht gleich mit."

"Na wenn ihr meint", lachte Christoph. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür, und Marc und Luciano kamen ins Labor.

"Ah, die Drohung hat doch gewirkt!"

"Drohung? Egal, ihr habt was rausgefunden?"

"Also", sagte Philippe strahlend. "Der Vampir, der das Tagebuch geschrieben hat, war ziemlich pfiffig. Er hat nicht nur einen Code benutzt, sondern zwei."

"Oh - das klingt fies."

"Das war es auch", sagte Philippe. "Aber zum Glück haben wir ja die moderne Technik. Ich hab das Buch eingescannt und verschieden Programme laufen lassen. Den einen Code hatten wir ja schon, den anderen zu finden, war dann nur noch eine Frage der Zeit."

"Ich bin stolz auf dich", lächelte Christoph und küsste seinen Gefährten kurz. 

Philippe lächelte und freute sich sichtbar über das Lob. "Also - hier sind die ersten Seiten des Tagebuchs", reichte er den anderen eine Mappe mit ausgedruckten Blättern.

"Was steht drin?" fragte Mario aufgeregt.

"Das Rezept für das konservierte Blut ist schon mal dabei."

"Und wer hat es nun geschrieben?" fragte Thomas.

"Laurentzius", erzählte Philippe. "Geboren 1232 irgendwo in Österreich, verwandelt 1256." 

"Sagt euch der Name etwas?" fragte Luciano.

Philippe schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber... das können wir auch nicht."

"Wieso?" fragte Mario nach.

"Das steht weiter hinten. Ich habe noch nicht alles entschlüsselt, aber es scheint, als hätte er irgendeine Möglichkeit sich vergessen zu machen."

"Oh", sagte Marc überrascht. "Sowas geht?"

"Ich wusste es nicht, aber... scheinbar schon."

"Und es erklärt vieles", sagte Christoph. "Warum wir uns nicht an die Rezeptur erinnern oder an das Haus."

"Ja, besonders das Haus - immerhin ist es in Clanbesitz."

"Hast du Federico schon davon erzählt?" fragte Thomas.

"Nein, ich habe es gerade erst rausgefunden, und er ist draußen im Wald."

"Seht noch was Interessantes in den Seiten, die du bisher übersetzt hast?"

"Reicht das euch nicht? Dann müsst ihr noch ein bisschen warten. So schnell geht das nicht."

"Die Ungeduld der Jugend", lachte Christoph.

Philippe lachte leise. "In ein paar Stunden.. naja, so wie Christoph guckt, eher morgen..."

"Ja. Ich verlange die nächsten fünf Stunden nur für mich", sagte Christoph sofort.

"Ihr seht...", versuchte Philippe leidend auszusehen.

Christoph schnaubte. "Das sagst du den richtigen. Mario und Thomas hab ich aus dem Bett geholt und Marc und Luciano waren auch... anderweitig beschäftigt. Ich vermute einfach mal, sie werden sich auch den Rest der Nacht allein beschäftigen können."

Philippe lächelte die vier Vampire an. "Es ist schön, dass ihr jetzt zu uns gehört, ihr drei. Und auch Luciano, so viel hatten wir bisher ja nicht miteinander zu tun. Aber ihr tut dem Clan gut."

"Es ist schön, zum Clan zu gehören", sagte Thomas.

"Ja, ist es. Und ihr kennt erst so wenige von uns..."

"Wir haben ja noch viel Zeit sie kennenzulernen."

"Sie sind alle sehr nett", meinte Philippe. "Ihr hattet ja bisher nur das zweifelhafte Vergnügen mit den Ältesten - die sind nicht mit den anderen Vampiren hier zu vergleichen."

"Na hoffentlich", murmelte Mario mit einem leichten Schaudern.

"Keine Sorge, die Ältesten sind wirklich komisch. Aber die anderen sind gute, nette Vampire. Und Vampirinnen."

"Wenn Eleonore ihren Willen durchsetzt, werdet ihr sie bald alle kennenlernen", sagte Christoph.

"Was meint ihr damit?", fragte Marc nach.

"Eleonore plant ein Fest zu Ehren der drei neuen Clanmitglieder", erklärte Christoph. 

"Ein Fest?", fragte Marc verunsichert nach.

Philippe nickte. "Ein Ball. Für alle Clanmitglieder."

"Ein... Ball der Vampire?", fragte Mario nach und grinste dann.

"Hey, zu unseren Zeiten waren Bälle noch groß in Mode", sagte Christoph.

"Oh, das wird bestimmt... interessant", meinte Thomas.

"Ja. Könnt ihr tanzen?" fragte Philippe grinsend.

Thomas nickte leicht, Mario verhalten - und Marc schüttelte den Kopf. "Hatte nie Gelegenheit dazu."

"Dann sollten wir wohl üben", meinte Luciano lächelnd.

"Meinst du?"

"Klar. Sonst treten wir uns gegenseitig auf die Füße, und das sieht nicht sehr elegant aus."

"Dann... müssen wir tanzen?"

Luciano sah ihn an. "Willst du nicht mir tanzen="

"Doch, nur.. ich kann es einfach nicht."

"Deshalb üben wir doch."

"Okay... lass es uns versuchen."

Luciano strahlte. "Und wir müssen uns was Schickes zum anziehen kaufen."

"Was trägt man bei sowas?", fragte Thomas nach, und die Frage war ernst gemeint.

"Anzug oder noch besser Smoking", sagte Christoph. "Oder einen Frack."

"Frack", wiederholte Thomas und grinste dann. "Wollte ich schon immer mal tragen. Und auch einen Umhang?"

Mario lachte auf. "Und Zylinder!"

"Ja, klar mit Zylinder", nickte Thomas. "Und den Kragen vom Umhang schön hochgeschlagen."

"Du siehst bestimmt richtig sexy darin aus."

Christoph und Philippe lachten nur.

"Also gehen wir alle zusammen shoppen", sagte Luciano zufrieden.

"Nehmt ihr uns mit?", fragte Philippe nach.

"Klar. Je mehr, desto besser."

"Schön, das wird bestimmt lustig."

"Also sollten wir mal gucken, wann wir Zeit haben", sagte Thomas. "Wir müssen dann ja herkommen, wenn die Geschäfte noch auf haben."

"Ja, und ihr solltet euer Training nicht aus dem Blick verlieren. Auf dem Ball werdet ihr zwar nicht getestet, aber es macht einen besseren Eindruck, wenn ihr recht stark seid."

"Also Trainingspläne wälzen", sagte Marc. "Am besten wäre es, wenn wir mal wieder einen Tag frei haben..."

"Wir alle drei?", fragte Thomas zweifelnd.

"Zumindest ihr beiden", sagte Mario. "Dann könntet ihr nach Florenz kommen und wir könnten gleich nach meinem Training die Stadt stürmen."

"Das sollten wir hinkriegen", überlegte Marc. 

"Denk ich auch", sagte Thomas. 

"Dann gucken wir morgen gleich mal nach und machen einen Termin aus."

"Großartig", freute sich Luciano.

"Das wird ein Spaß", lachte Christoph.

"Ja, wir waren lange nicht mehr einkaufen", sagte Philippe.

"Und schon gar nicht für einen Ball."

"Der letzte war... vor gut 100 Jahren, oder?"

"Ja, etwa. Eigentlich hätten ein Ball nach Lucianos Erschaffung stattfinden sollen, aber damals war so viel los..."

"Deshalb wird sich Eleonore diesmal auch selbst übertreffen", vermutete Christoph.

"Oh ja, es wird wundervoll werden."

"Ihr macht mich neugierig", sagte Thomas.

"So ein Ball dauert in der Regel zwei Nächte - und den Tag dazwischen. Und es gibt Musik und Kleinkunst und wundervolle Dekoration, und... ach, ihr werdet das schon sehen."

"Außerdem werden dann die ganz besonderen Spezialitäten aus dem Keller geholt", sagte Christoph. "Richtig seltenes Blut."

"Manchmal wird auch menschliches Blut organisiert."

"Aber... keine lebenden Spender, oder?" fragte Luciano ein bisschen panisch.

Philippe lachte leise. "Einige bringen ihre Spender mit, aber ganz... diskret. Sie ziehen sich dann in ihre Zimmer zurück - wie sonst doch auch. Lorena zum Beispiel, hast du doch auch noch nie trinken sehen."

Luciano nickte. "Ich... wollte nur sicher gehen."

Marc lächelte leicht. "Ich pass schon auf dich auf."

Luciano lehnte sich an Marcs Seite. "Ich weiß."

Philippe lächelte leicht, als er das sah.

"Können wir die ersten Seiten mitnehmen?" fragte Thomas und hielt die Mappe mit den Ausdrucken hoch.

"Ja, klar", nickte Philippe. "Aber wenn ihr geht, bringt sie bitte wieder her. Ist einfach sicherer - hat schon seinen Grund, warum Laurentzius das alles kodiert hat, das sollte nicht einfach so rumliegen."

"Machen wir", versprach Mario.

"Danke", lächelte Philippe. "Dann... viel Spaß damit."

"Wir sehen uns dann morgen Abend wieder hier?"

"Ja, bis dahin hab ich sicher auch noch mehr entschlüsselt."

"Aber erst kommst du mit mir nach oben", sagte Christoph bestimmt.

"Ja, oh mein Herr und Gebieter", grinste Philippe und stand auf.

Christoph nickte zufrieden. Er zog Philippe kurz an sich und küsste ihn, dann zog er ihn mit sich aus dem Labor.

"Wollen wir uns das hier noch zusammen angucken?" fragte Mario die anderen und hielt dabei die Mappe mit den Ausdrucken hoch.

"Ja, gern. Gleich hier, oder oben?", fragte Luciano.

"Oben ist es gemütlicher", meinte Thomas.

"Okay, dann gemütlich oben", stimmte Marc zu, und die vier verließen das Labor, nicht ohne die Tür sorgfältig zu verschließen.

In einer der kleinen Bibliotheken machten sie es sich schließlich gemütlich. Sie hatten einige Kerzen angezündet, saßen auf bequemen Sofas und lasen die Zettel durch. Zunächst hatte sie der Verfasser, Laurentzius, vorgestellt und etwas über sein Leben im 13. Jahrhundert geschrieben, dann begannen Berichte über seine Forschungen.

"Das interessiert tatsächlich wohl eher Philippe", meinte Mario. "Ich versteh jedenfalls nur die Hälfte von dem Zeug..."

"Aber immerhin geht es wirklich um die Konservierung von Blut. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sie die Menschen da gemolken haben."

Luciano schüttelte sich leicht. "Nein. Das will ich mir auch unter gar keinen Umständen vorstellen."

Marc legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm. "Dann geht es hier um weitere Experimente..."

"Das ist schon gruselig, was die damals so... geforscht haben", murmelte Mario.

Thomas nickte, er war gerade an einer Stelle, an der beschrieben wird, wie man einen Menschen lange frisch halten kann, nachdem man ihn getötet hat - daraus war dann wohl die Konservierung des Flaschenblutes entstanden. Marc las im selben Moment über Experimente Menschen mit Tieren zu kreuzen um das Blut zu verbessern.

"Der Appetit ist mir für heute vergangen", murmelte Luciano.

"Mir auch", kommentierte Mario einen Versuch, Menschen mit Vampirblut zu füttern, um sie "haltbarer" zu machen.

"Hoffentlich steht in dem Buch auch noch was anderes, als nur so Gruselzeug."

"Ich hoffe es doch sehr", murmelte Luciano, der jetzt die Seiten aus der Hand legte, es wurde ihm wohl zu viel. 

Auch Thomas und Mario legten ihre Seiten zurück auf den Tisch. "Wir warten einfach, bis Philippe den Rest übersetzt hat und gucken dann mal."

"Und hoffen, dass es nicht nur um so etwas geht. Boah, waren die damals grausam - kein Wunder, dass die Menschen im Mittelalter solche Angst vor allem und jedem hatten", überlegte Luciano.

"Und kein Wunder, dass sich Vampire verstecken müssen", sagte Thomas.

"Das haben wir Leuten wie dem Laurentzius zu verdanken", nickte Marc.

"Wir sollten noch mal dringend mit Federico darüber sprechen", sagte Mario.

Luciano nickte. "Aber nicht mehr heute..."

"Nein, morgen zusammen mit Christoph und Philippe."

"Das ist gut, vielleicht kann Philippe da mehr zu sagen."

"Dann bring ich die Sachen eben wieder runter ins Labor", bot Luciano an.

"Und dann müssen wir wohl schon los", murmelte Marc.

"Leider. Und heute kann ich nicht mit nach Deutschland kommen", seufzte Luciano.

"Schade", kam es leise von Marc. "War schön mit dir."

Luciano nickte. "Ich versuch so oft mit dir nach Deutschland zu kommen, wie es geht", versprach er leise.

"Ich weiß", lächelte Marc ihn verliebt an.

"Los Marc, wir müssen", sagte Thomas lächelnd.

Marc seufzte leise, umarmte Luciano noch einmal kurz, dann stand er auf. "Bis... heute Abend", verabschiedete er sich.

Luciano küsste Marc kurz auf die Wange. "Ich denk an dich", wisperte er ihm ins Ohr. Auch, wenn Thomas sich in letzter Zeit rausgehalten und seine Fähigkeit unterdrückt hatte - das warme Kribbeln, das durch Marcs Bauch zog, fühlte er dennoch. Und bei Luciano kribbelte es mindestens ebenso stark. Es war schön auch so zu spüren, dass es Marc gut ging und er in guten Händen war.

"Los, ab mit dir, sonst lass ich dich nicht mehr gehen", grinste Luciano Marc in diesem Moment an. Marc lächelte ihn kurz an, dann ließ er seinen Gefährten los und verließ die Bibliothek ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Thomas folgte ihm, nachdem er sich mit einem Kuss von Mario verabschiedet hatte.


	58. Große Pläne

Am nächsten Abend trafen sich die sechs wieder im Clanhaus und gingen gemeinsam zu Federico.

"Philippe hat schon angedeutet, dass ihr etwas rausgefunden hat", sagte der Clanchef, als sie alle in seinem Büro saßen.

"Ja, ich habe den Code knacken können. Der in diesem Tagebuch." Philippe legte das Büchlein auf den Schreibtisch und einige ausgedruckte Seiten dazu.

"Von wem ist denn das Tagebuch?"

"Von einem Vampir namens Laurentzius", erzählte Philippe. "Er stammte aus dem 13. Jahrhundert und gehörte wohl zum Clan."

"Laurentzius?" fragte Federico und runzelte die Stirn. "Das... der Name... ich meine, dass ich mal einen Vampir mit dem Namen kannte..."

"Aber du kannst dich nicht mehr daran erinnern? Genau so geht es Christoph und mir auch."

"Das ist seltsam."

"Wir hoffen ja, in dem Tagebuch etwas dazu zu finden, aber... bis jetzt ist da noch nichts. Aber ich habe auch noch nicht alles entschlüsselt. Und die beiden dicken Bücher haben wir auch noch."

Gebannt sahen alle Anwesenden ihn an.

"Er... ist... war wichtig", fuhr Federico leise fort.

Christoph nickte leicht, das Gefühl hatte er auch gehabt.

"Warum kann ich mich nicht an dich erinnern?" wisperte Federico. "Was hast du gemacht Laurentzius?"

Einen Moment blieb Philippe ruhig, dann holte er Luft. "Du meinst, er hat das gemacht? Dass wir uns nicht an ihn erinnern?"

Federico nickte. "Was könnte unsere Erinnerungen sonst so völlig blockieren?"

"Ich weiß nicht...", murmelte Philippe.

"Kein Hinweis in dem Buch?"

"Wir haben bis jetzt ja erst die Hälfte von dem Tagebuch. Und das ist wirklich nur ein Tagebuch, in dem er notiert hat, was er so getan hat. Die wirklichen Ergebnisse und so stehen wohl woanders - in den Büchern, vermutlich."

"Dann möchte ich, dass du fürs erste alle anderen Projekte auf Eis legst und dich völlig darauf konzentrierst", sagte Federico. "Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es sehr wichtig ist, dieses Rätsel zu lösen."

Philippe nickte sofort. "Das werde ich", versprach er.

"Danke. Und ich werde mal ein bisschen rumtelefonieren, ob nicht doch jemand etwas über Laurentzius weiß."

Philippe nickte, auch wenn er nicht viel Hoffnung hatte.

"Können wir noch irgendwas machen?" fragte Mario.

Federico zögerte kurz, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Wenn ich was weiß, sag ich euch sofort bescheid."

Thomas seufzte tief. "Also können wir nur abwarten."

"Das fürchte ich", nickte Federico

"Ich weiß, was wir machen können", sagte Luciano.

"Hm? Was hast du schon wieder vor?", fragte Federico nach.

"Nichts Schlimmes", sagte Luciano sofort. "Aber ich dachte, wir könnten eine kleine Tanzstunde einlegen. Für Eleonores geplanten Ball."

Federico lachte auf. "Sie ist schon mitten in den Planungen - wir sollten so etwas öfter machen, wirklich!"

"Oh ja", nickte Christoph. "Das lockt Philippe für eine gewisse Zeit aus seinem Labor."

"Eigentlich sollte Philippe ja für mich arbeiten...", meinte Federico.

"Aber doch nicht während des Balls, oder?"

"Nein, nein!", widersprach Federico sofort. "Ich dachte, für eure Tanzstunden."

Christoph lachte. "Das überlassen wir mal den jungen Hüpfern hier. Philippe und ich haben genug Übung."

"Ich erinnere mich an den letzten Ball", lächelte Federico nur.

"Was willst du denn jetzt damit andeuten?" fragte Philippe.

"Ihr hattet viel Spaß - und wir anderen auch."

Christoph schnaubte. "Ich glaube, du machst dich über unseren Tanzstil lustig."

"Nein, nur über euren... Enthusiasmus."

"Jetzt wird es interessant", meinte Thomas grinsend.

"Es war sehr schön den beiden zuzusehen. Und sie hatten so viel Spaß dabei."

"Wir haben vielleicht ein wenig vergessen, dass da noch andere Vampire um uns rum waren", sagte Christoph.

Thomas grinste, als er sich das bildlich vorstellte.

"Jetzt tu mal nicht so, als könnte Mario und dir das nicht passieren", sagte Philippe.

"Doch, klar. Nur mit der Einschränkung, dass wir nicht tanzen können."

"Deshalb ja auch meine Tanzstunde", grinste Luciano.

"Ich glaube, Christoph sollte euch ein wenig... unterstützen, der weiß ja, wie so etwas abläuft."

"Ok, ihr jungen Hüpfer", lachte Christoph. "Dann mal auf, damit ich mir einen Überblick über eure Tanzqualitäten verschaffen kann."

"Ihr könnt in den großen Salon gehen", schlug Federico vor.

"Danke, da haben wir schön viel Platz", nickte Christoph.

"Dann viel Spaß", grinste Philippe, "Wenn sich die Zahlen vor meinen Augen drehen, komme ich rüber."

"Dann bis später", lächelte Christoph Philippe an, dann führte er die vier jungen Vampire aus Federicos Büro.

Er brachte sie in das erste Untergeschoss und in einen großen Saal. An der Decke waren einige Oberlichter angebracht, daran erkannten sie, dass sich der Saal wohl unter dem Hof oder Garten befinden musste.

"Wow", sagte Mario. "Hier kann man ordentliche Partys feiern."

"Bälle", grinste Christoph.

"Bälle sind immer gut", lachte Thomas. "Wenn an beiden Enden Tore aufstellen, kann man hier sehr gut mit Bällen spielen!"

"Boah, du schon wieder", lachte Luciano und schlug ihm spielerisch an den Hinterkopf.

"Was denn? Christoph ist der Schiri und wir bilden zweiter Teams. Alles perfekt."

"Und dann zerdeppert ihr alle Vasen und Leuchter?"

Mario lachte. "Das hab ich schon jahrelang nicht mehr gemacht. Nicht, seit die Lieblingsvase meiner Mutter dran glauben musste. Danach waren Bälle im Haus immer verboten."

"Das wären sie hier auch sofort - dafür würde Eleonore schon sorgen."

"Also gut", sagte Mario seufzend. "Aber irgendwann spielen wir mal zusammen."

"Ja, natürlich. Nachts, draußen. Ich kenne einen Fußballplatz außerhalb, ganz klein, von Bäumen umgeben. Da wird das Spaß machen."

"Super", sagte Thomas mit leuchtenden Augen.

"Aber nicht heute - wir haben noch etwas anderes her."

"Dann mal los", sagte Mario und sah sich um. "Üben wir ohne Musik?"

Christoph schüttelte lachend den Kopf und trat an die Rückwand des Saales. Er war wie die anderen Wände in dunklem Holz vertäfelt und sah sehr edel aus. Eine Tür öffnete sich, und dahinter stand tatsächlich ein uraltes Grammophon.

"Das... das meinst du nicht ernst, oder? Noch nie was von CD-Player oder Stereo-Anlage gehört?"

"Ich könnte auch mein iPad hier aufstellen“, schnaubte Christoph, „aber so ist es doch viel stilvoller. Wenn wir den Ball feiern, werden aber Musiker hier sitzen."

"Live-Musik?"

"Ja, wie stellst du dir einen Ball der Vampire vor? Bestimmt nicht mit Ghettoblaster!"

"Ich... hab da noch nicht so drüber nachgedacht", gab Mario zu.

"Brauchst du ja auch nicht, das macht Eleonore alles."

"Ok, dann schmeiß... ähm... werf das Ding da mal an", grinste Mario.

"Pah", machte Christoph, legte eine dicke Schelllackplatte auf das Gerät, setzte die Nadel auf und kurbelte einen Moment, um das Gerät dann in Gang zu setzen. Es rauschte kurz, dann erklangen tatsächlich Töne.

Luciano sah Marc an und streckte eine Hand aus. "Wollen wir?"

Marc nickte unsicher, dann griff er Lucianos Hand. "Hilf mir dabei", bat er leise.

"Keine Angst", flüsterte Luciano zurück. "Es wird dir Spaß machen."

Er zog Marc an sich, küsste ihn kurz und begann dann sich leicht im Takt der Musik zu bewegen. Erst nur ein leichtes Schaukeln, um den Rhythmus aufzunehmen, dann begann er mit Marc im Arm zu tanzen. Marc ließ sich einfach treiben und folgte Lucianos Schritten so gut es ging.

Anfangs war es noch etwas ungeschickt, dann aber, als Christoph einige neue Musikstücke gestartet hatte, fühlte es sich natürlicher und besser an. Und Luciano hatte recht, es machte Spaß. Vor allem natürlich, weil er seinem Gefährten so nah sein konnte. Es war schon bald wirklich einfach sich an Luciano zu schmiegen und sich leiten zu lassen. Irgendwann gab er der Versuchung nach und hauchte einen Kuss gegen Lucianos Hals.

"Jetzt hast du es raus", lachte Christoph, "Genau darum geht es beim Tanzen doch."

"Irgendwie hab ich meine Tanzstunden anders in Erinnerung", grinste Mario. "Das da sieht verdächtig nach Spaß aus. Komm Thomas, ich will auch Tanzen!"

Thomas lachte leise. "Dann komm her, mein edler Gefährte."

Mario schmiegte sich direkt an Thomas und schlang die Arme um ihn. Thomas küsste ihn kurz, dann begann er zu tanzen und führte Mario dabei.

"Großartig, und wenn ihr vier mit dem Vorspiel fertig seid, könnt ihr mal richtig anfangen zu tanzen", bemerkte Christoph nach einer Weile amüsiert.

"Was gefällt dir nicht an unserem Tanz?", fragte Thomas nach.

"Euer Tanz ist sehr schön", sagte Christoph. "Aber es ist kein wirklicher Tanzstil. Eher... ein verliebtes sich im Kreis drehen. Auf dem Ball wird es verschieden Tänze geben. Walzer, Tango, Flamenco... wenn wir viel Pech haben, wird’s auch Gruppentänzen geben..."

"Also müssen wir das alles lernen", folgerte Marc.

"Zumindest ein paar", sagte Christoph.

"Dann mal los."

"Luciano, du gehst am besten mal zu Thomas, Mario du zu Marc", sagte Christoph.

Mario seufzte leise, dann löste er sich von Thomas und ging zu Marc.

"Sklaventreiber", knurrte Luciano.

"Hab dich auch lieb", lachte Christoph.

Thomas grinste. "Christoph hat ja schon recht. Wenn wir was lernen wollen, ist diese Paarung wohl das Beste. Sonst... sind wir zu abgelenkt."

"So ist das gemeint. Aber ihr werdet es schon überleben - und dann könnt es ihr hinterher umso mehr genießen."

"Dann mal los. Womit fangen wir an?" fragte Luciano.

"Mit dem Klassiker - dem Walzer", beschloss Christoph und suchte eine passende Schallplatte heraus.

"Ich dachte, das hätten wir eben schon durch", murmelte Marc.

"Nee, eben habt ihr ein bisschen geschaukelt. Tanzen geht anders", erklärte Christoph und machte ihnen dann die Schritte vor. Die vier beobachteten Christoph genau und versuchten die Schritte dann nachzumachen.

Irgendwann seufzte Christoph, "das ist doch nicht zum Ansehen..." Er nahm sich Mario vor, der am nächsten stand, und begann mit ihm zu tanzen.

Mehr als einmal trat Mario ihm auf die Füße. "Wie gut, dass ich als Vampir so schmerzunempfindlich bin", grinste Christoph kopfschüttelnd.

"Tut mir leid", murmelte Mario. "Hab das noch nie gekonnt."

"Du versuchst immer selbst zu führen", sagte Christoph. "Versuch dich einfach zu entspannen und fallen zu lassen. Tanzen ist ganz einfach."

Mario nickte leicht und ließ sich dann führen, und in der Tat, als er den Widerstand aufgab, wurde es einfacher.

"Besser", nickte Christoph. "Dann versuch es jetzt noch mal mit Thomas."

Mario nickte und trat mit einem Grinsen zu seinem Gefährten. Sie würden sich zusammenreißen und sich zu keinem 'Vorspiel' verleiten lassen.

"Du führst?" fragte er Thomas.

Thomas nickte leicht, dann setzte die Musik ein. Während Christoph sich jetzt um Luciano und Marc kümmerte, begannen Mario und Thomas ihren ersten Walzer. Am Anfang waren ihre Bewegungen noch ziemlich ungelenk, aber je länger sie tanzten, desto besser wurde es. Auch bei den anderen beiden Vampiren klappte es jetzt ganz gut, so dass Christoph sie einfach tanzen ließ und nur immer wieder das Grammophon aufzog und neue Platten auflegte.

Irgendwann gesellte sich Philippe wirklich zu ihnen, so dass auch Christoph noch ein bisschen tanzen konnte. In dieser Nacht hielten sie sich eher an den Walzer in seinen unterschiedlichen Ausprägungen, die anderen Tänze würden sie sich in den nächsten Nächten vornehmen. 

Erst, als der Morgen graute, verabschiedeten sich Thomas, Marc und Luciano - der heute wieder mit nach Deutschland lief - von den anderen.


	59. Eine unerwartete Erbschaft

Am nächsten Abend hatte Philippe den Rest des Tagebuchs entschlüsselt. Es gab keinen Aufschluss über den Verbleib des Vampirs, wohl aber beschrieb er ganz am Ende, wie sie den Schrank in dem mysteriösen Haus öffnen konnten. Es handelte, wie Christoph schon vermutet hatte, um eine bestimmte Reihenfolge, in der Ornamente gedrückt werden mussten.

In Absprache mit Federico gingen sie dann recht bald zu dem Haus, um ihre Erkenntnisse auszuprobieren. Auch Luciano kam diesmal wieder mit in den Keller. Er war einfach zu neugierig, was da in dem Schrank versteckt war. Er hielt jedoch unauffällig Marcs Hand, als sie die steile Treppe zum Keller herunterstiegen, durch den Raum mit der Barriere gingen - die wirklich deutlich weniger zu spüren war - und schließlich in dem versteckten Raum standen.

Christoph hielt das Blatt mit der Zeichnung hoch, auf dem man den Code sehen konnte. "Willst du Mario?"

Mario nickte. Vielleicht sollte er das tun, immerhin war er von dem Haus ganz besonders empfangen worden. Er trat an den Schrank und drückte, berührte, streichelte und schob die Ornamente, bis sich schließlich zwei daraus lösten, die er miteinander vertauschen musste. Es klackte und knarrte die ganze Zeit, dann hörten sie tatsächlich ein Puffen, es roch unangenehm, und die Tür... öffnete sich.

Unwillkürlich traten die sechs ein Stück zurück, als hätten sie Angst davor, dass etwas aus der Öffnung springen würde. Als Vampire mussten sie nicht atmen, und das kam ihnen wohl zugute, besonders, als jetzt blauer und grüner Rauch aufstieg.

"Eine schöne Färbung", meinte Philippe interessiert.

"Sieht nicht besonders gesund aus..."

"Oh, ist es auch nicht. Das eine verursacht akute Atemnot und das andere löst Blutungen aus", erzählte Philippe. "Sehr ungesund für Menschen."

"Also ein Schutz vor Menschen", folgerte Thomas. "Meinst du, es ist sicher, den Schrank jetzt ganz zu öffnen, oder gab es da noch eine Warnung im Tagebuch?"

"Nichts eindeutiges", sagte Philippe. "Da stand etwas vom "würdigen Erben"."

"Ein würdiger Erbe?", fragte Mario nach und trat gleich zurück.

"Na, nicht flüchten", sagte Christoph. "Schließlich hat das Haus dich hergelockt."

"Dann... meinst du, dass ich der würdige Erbe bin?", fragte Mario unsicher nach.

Christoph zuckte mit den Schultern. "Warum sonst, sollte das Haus dich so zu sich gerufen haben?"

Mario sah sich kurz zu Thomas um, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte, dann trat er auf den Schrank zu. Thomas trat ein Stück hinter ihn und leuchtete ihm mit der Taschenlampe. Langsam und vorsichtig öffnete Mario die Schranktür. Noch immer strömte etwas von dem blauen und grünen Gas aus und waberte in einer türkisfarbenen Wolke um ihn herum.

Im Schrank lagen mehrere Bücher - auch das gesuchte fehlende Buch, das Federico unbedingt haben wollte - und einige Schatullen und anderer Kleinkram. Neugierig trat Mario näher und untersuchte sie näher. In einer Schatulle lagen vier Amulette wie das, das er seit seiner Verwandlung am Fußgelenk trug, und das ihn vor dem Einfluss der Sonne schützte. In einer anderen lag alter Schmuck, in einer verschiedene Fläschchen und Flakons, wohl von den Experimenten, die Laurentzius gemacht hatte.

Und in dem letzten Kästchen - einem wunderschönen Schmuckstück aus Silber - lag ein Umschlag, der mit einem tiefroten Wachssiegel verschlossen war. Auf der Rückseite des Umschlags stand etwas. "Für meinen Erben", las Mario vor.

Er sah sich zu den anderen um. "Ihr meint wirklich, das bin ich?"

"Keine Ahnung. Und wir werden es wohl auch nicht herausfinden, wenn du das Teil da nicht aufmachst", sagte Luciano.

"Gleich hier?" Irgendwie hatte Mario Angst davor und wollte das Öffnen noch ein wenig herauszögern

"Warum nicht? Bist du nicht neugierig?"

"Schon...", murmelte Mario und sah noch einmal auf die Aufschrift. "Für meinen Erben". Irgendwie fühlte er etwas, fühlte, dass er diesen Umschlag öffnen musste. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber er riss ihn nicht einfach auf, sondern trennte behutsam einen dünnen Streifen an der kurzen Seite ab.

Das Papier war alt und raschelte, als es aus dem Umschlag glitt. Vorsichtig schlug er es auf. Das Papier war eng beschrieben mit einer schwungvollen Handschrift. Es war italienisch, aber inzwischen war Mario in dieser Sprache gut genug, dass er es recht flüssig - mit gruseligem Akzent, aber immerhin.

Meinem Erben

Mein Erbe,  
ich bin alt und bereit abzutreten. Doch nicht, ohne etwas zu hinterlassen.  
Ich habe keinen Zögling, dem ich zutraue verantwortungsvoll mit meiner Fähigkeit umzugehen. Du wurdest auserwähnt und hast dich würdig erwiesen, hast die Rätsel gelöst und Fallen entschärft - Du kannst es nur mit guten Freunden geschafft haben, das war auch der Sinn davon.  
Du kennst mich inzwischen, denn Du hast mein Tagebuch und die Bücher gelesen. Also kennst Du die Fähigkeit, die ich Dir hiermit vererbe.  
Bitte benutze sie weise! Es eine gute Fähigkeit, mit der aber viel Böses getan werden kann und auch schon getan wurde. Bitte, lass Dich nicht dazu verleiten. Hör auf Deine Freunde.  
Ich wünsche Dir alles Gute und weise Entscheidungen  
Laurentzius

"Was... zum Teufel...", murmelte Mario und hob den Blick um Thomas anzusehen.

"Du bist Laurentzius' Erbe", flüsterte Thomas ergriffen.

"Aber das... das kann nicht sein. Ich hab doch keine Ahnung, wer der Kerl ist!"

"Er hat dich auserwählt", meinte Christoph. "Das ist zwar ungewöhnlich, aber nicht ausgeschlossen."

"Aber warum? Er kennt mich doch auch nicht."

"Zu seiner Zeit gab es niemandem, dem er das zugetraut hat", fasste Christoph zusammen. "Deswegen die Prüfungen."

"Und offenbar hat er dich gespürt", sagte Philippe. "Denn den Ruf des Hauses hast du doch schon in Deutschland gefühlt. Deshalb wolltest du doch nach Florenz wechseln."

"Ja...", nickte Mario. "Aber... er hat doch gesagt... dass er 'abtreten' will."

"Es gibt Vampire, die werden irgendwann... müde", sagte Philippe.

"Und was passiert dann mit ihnen?", wollte Mario wissen.

"Einige legen sich zur Ruhe", sagte Christoph. "Andere... wählen einen endgültigeren Weg."

"Und Laurentzius... ist hat den endgültigen Weg gewählt? Weil er je die Fähigkeit abgegeben hat - welche das auch immer ist."

Philippe nickte. "Es war sehr umsichtig von ihm, dass er seine Fähigkeiten so gut verborgen hat um auf den Richtigen zu warten."

"Und ihr meint wirklich, dass ich der richtige bin?"

"Ganz bestimmt."

"Und... deswegen bekomme ich seine Fähigkeiten."

"Wenn du sie annimmst. Und wir rausfinden, wo er sie versteckt hat."

"Wenn ich mal wüsste, was für eine Fähigkeit das ist..."

"Ja, das wüsste ich auch gern", sagte Thomas.

"Du wirst es herausfinden. Wir alle werden es herausfinden, denn Laurentzius legt ja Wert darauf, dass sein Erbe gute Freunde hat“, überlegte Philippe.

Mario lächelte. "Die zumindest hab ich auf jeden Fall. Ohne euch wär ich nicht bis hierher gekommen."

"So war es ja geplant. Und uns hat es verdammt viel Spaß gemacht. Macht es ja noch immer."

Thomas legte einen Arm um Marios Hüfte. "Also... dann sollten wir uns wohl noch mal eingehend mit dem Tagebuch beschäftigen."

"Und mit den Büchern. Hier ist ja auch der letzte Band."

"Dann lasst uns doch hoch gehen", bat Luciano.

"Oh ja, entschuldige", sah Mario ihn ehrlich an. "Also, wollen wir die Sachen mit hochnehmen?"

"Das sollten wir", sagte Philippe. "Auch den Schmuck. Zumindest eins der Stücke meine ich zu kennen. Auch wenn Laurentzius da offenbar meine Erinnerung wieder blockiert hat..."

"Oh ja, vielleicht hilft euch das ja bei der Erinnerung", nickte Marc und griff nach zwei der Schatullen und einigen Pergamentrollen. Philippe nahm die Fläschchen und Flakons vorsichtig an sich, während Christoph das gesuchte Buch aus dem Schrank nahm. Die anderen teilten den Rest auf, bis der Schrank leer war, und trugen alles nach oben in einen der Salons.

"Ich mach mal den Kamin an", sagte Christoph. "Wird Zeit, dass in das Haus wieder ein bisschen Leben einzieht."

"Oh ja, das ist eine gute Idee", nickte Luciano und begann die Bettlaken von den Möbeln zu nehmen. Damit sah es wirklich bewohnt aus.

"Wenn das für dich ok ist, dann sag ich Giovanni mal bescheid, dann jagt er hier eine Putzkolonne durch", sagte Philippe zu Mario.

"Das ist eine gute Idee, das ist lieb von dir. Und von Giovannis Putzkolonne."

Philippe lächelte. "So ein Anwesen wie das hier möchte wohl niemand allein putzen..."

"Nein, auch ein Vampir nicht."

"Hier lauern bestimmt überall Spinnen in den Ecken", murmelte Luciano.

"Aber viel weniger als unten", meinte Marc und zog Luciano mit sich auf eines der Sofas. Luciano kuschelte sich ohne zu Zögern an Marc.

Die anderen vier nahmen die zwei übrig gebliebene Sofas in Beschlag.


	60. Noch mehr Schätze

"Also, nach dem Brief sind wir immerhin um einiges schlauer als vorher", sagte Philippe.

"Ja, aber... nicht viel. Es gibt mehr Fragen als vorher."

"Wir wissen, warum Laurentzius das alles gemacht", sagte Christoph. "Er hatte Angst, dass seine Fähigkeiten in die falschen Hände geraten. Dafür hat er einen ziemlich drastischen Weg gewählt, aber ich kann das nachvollziehen."

"Und dann hat er ausgerechnet mich gewählt."

"Wieso ausgerechnet?"

"Ich bin doch noch ein... Baby. Hab keine Ahnung von nichts."

"Vielleicht gerade deshalb", sagte Philippe. "Du bist... unverbraucht. Ohne Vorurteile. Deine Erschaffung war außergewöhnlich, genauso wie deine Beziehung zu Thomas."

"Und ich habe gute Freunde - euch alle."

Christoph nickte. "Ich finde Laurentzius' Wahl deshalb nicht so verwunderlich."

Ein wenig überzeugte nickte Mario. "Jetzt müssen wir nur noch rausfinden, was für eine Fähigkeit das ist, und wo sie steckt."

"Und wie wir diese blöde Erinnerungsblockade lösen können."

"Ja, das steht vielleicht auch in den Büchern. Aber was ist denn sonst noch so alles dabei?", fragte Philippe ungeduldig.

"Du hast von uns allen am meisten gelesen", sagte Thomas. "Ist dir da nichts aufgefallen?"

"Nein, gar nichts. Das ging vor allem um seine Experimente."

"So ein Mist aber auch!"

"Wir haben ja noch Zeit um das alles rauszufinden und rauszulesen. Aber wir sollten die Sachen hier alle ins Clanhaus bringen."

"Wir sind so weit gekommen, den Rest des Rätsels werden wir auch noch lösen."

"Ich hoffe es. Irgendwie... möchte ich die Fähigkeit schon haben. Hab ja sonst nichts..."

"Du hast mich", flüsterte Thomas ihm ins Ohr.

Überrascht sah Mario ihn an und lächelte dann, "Ja, dich habe ich."

"Hast du dir denn schon überlegt, was du mit dem Haus machst?" fragte Christoph Mario.

"Aus dem Haus?" Erst jetzt begriff Mario, was das bedeutete. Als Erbe... war das hier sein Haus!

"Es ist dein Haus", sagte Philippe. "Du bist Laurentzius' Erbe und damit gehört das hier alles dir."

"Mein Haus", murmelte Mario. "Das ist... mein Haus." Hatte er nicht, als sie das erste Mal hier gewesen waren, davon geträumt?

Thomas drückte Marios Hand. "Dein Haus. Wir könnten hier einziehen."

"Vorher müssen wir aufräumen. Und saubermachen. Lassen."

"Die Putzkolonne kann relativ schnell anfangen", meinte Philippe. "Also Fensterputzen, Wischen, Staubsaugen und sowas. Danach müsst ihr mal gucken, was ihr mit den Möbeln und so machen wollt."

"Sie sind schön", meinte Mario und sah sich um. "Und sie passen hier rein."

"Und falls was kaputt ist, lassen wir es reparieren", meinte Thomas.

Mario nickte. "Auf jeden Fall. Die Sachen sind unheimlich schön." Er konnte noch immer nicht ganz begreifen, dass das hier sein Haus sein sollte.

"Wollen wir uns dann mal auf den Weg zu Federico machen?" fragte Christoph.

Mario nickte leicht. "Wir sollten mal gucken, welche Sachen wir hier lassen können, und was wir mitnehmen. Oder nehmen wir alles mit?"

"Den Schmuck brauchen wir nicht komplett mitnehmen", meinte Philippe. "Nur diesen einen Ring hier, den sollten wir Federico zeigen."

Luciano nickte. "Die Bücher auf jeden Fall mitnehmen."

"Und die Fläschchen."

"Ja, auf jeden Fall, mit denen kann man viel Unsinn anstellen."

"Außerdem will ich sie mir näher ansehen", meinte Philippe.

"Mein kleiner Laborkönig", lächelte Christoph liebevoll.

"Keine Angst, ich fang nicht mehr heute damit an", sagte Philippe mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln.

"Dann los", sagte Marc. Er stand auf und begann die Sachen zu sortieren. Einiges ließen sie einfach im Salon auf einem der Tische liegen, die übrigen Dinge nahmen sie mit.

Die Flaschen brachte Philippe gleich ins Labor, ehe sie sich mit den anderen Sachen zu Federico aufmachten. "Oh, ihr seid fündig geworden", begrüßte sie Federico, sobald sie den Salon betraten.

"Ja, wir haben einiges gefunden", sagte Mario. "Und zwar ziemlich überraschende Dinge."

"Das klingt interessant. Dann zeigt mal her!", forderte Federico sie auf.

Mario holte als erstes den Brief hervor und gab ihn Federico. Ruhig las der den Brief durch, dann sah er Mario freundlich an."Das ist mal eine Überraschung. Seit drei Jahren überhaupt erst einer von uns, seit drei Wochen ein Clanmitglied - und schon Besitzer dieses Schatzes."

"Ich kann es ehrlich gesagt immer noch kaum glauben", murmelte Mario.

"Es ist ein schönes Haus, nach dem, was ihr so an Informationen zusammengetragen habt. Willst du es behalten?"

Mario nickte sofort. "Thomas und ich haben uns sofort wohl gefühlt. Das Haus ist ein Traum."

"Dann ist das Haus für euch bestimmt."

"Das Haus und diese geheimnisvolle Fähigkeit", sagte Philippe. "Da wissen wir aber leider noch nicht, was es genau ist."

"Du hast sie ja auch noch nicht", sah Federico weiterhin Mario an. "Laurentzius hat sich da offenbar noch etwas ausgedacht."

"Ja... er scheint Spaß an solchen Rätseln zu haben", grinste Mario schief.

"Das, und er will nicht, dass irgendein Vampir ihn beerbt. Er hat da ziemlich genaue Vorstellungen - und ich habe den Eindruck, dass du seinen Vorstellungen ziemlich genau entsprichst."

Mario lächelte leicht. "Hoffentlich enttäusche ich ihn nicht..."

"Das wirst du nicht - du bist ein sehr guter Vampir, und du hast guter Freunde."

"Genau", nickte Thomas und lächelte Mario an. "Du kannst ihn gar nicht enttäuschen."

Ein wenig erleichtert nickte Mario. "Ich tu mein bestes."

"Dann brauchst du keine Bedenken zu haben", sagte Federico. "Und was habt ihr noch rausgefunden?"

"Mir kommt dieses Schmuckstück bekannt vor", erzählte Philippe und hielt Federico das Stück hin.

Federico nahm den Ring entgegen. "Ja... mir auch. Aber... vorher nur?"

"Ich hab auch schon versucht mich an den Ring zu erinnern... und an seinen Träger."

"Ich möchte ja zu gern wissen, wie er das angestellt hat", murmelte Federico.

"Oh ja, ich auch. Vielleicht hängt das ja mit seiner Fähigkeit zusammen", überlegte Luciano.

"Das wäre eine Erklärung", nickte Christoph.

"Sicher findet ihr etwas darüber in einem der Bücher oder der Papierrollen", war Federico zuversichtlich.

"Wir haben auch noch ein paar Flaschen mitgebracht, die ich schon unten im Labor hab", erzählte Philippe.

"Noch mehr konserviertes Blut?", fragte Federico nach.

Philippe schüttelte den Kopf. "Es sind eher Flakons und kleine Fläschchen mit seltsamen Inhalten."

"Oh, ja, dann hast du ja auch wieder zu tun."

"Aber ich fang erst morgen an", sagte Philippe. "Hab ich Christoph versprochen."

Federico lächelte ihn an. "Nimm dir Zeit für ihn."

"Das hör ich gern", grinste Christoph, "Er sollte nicht nur arbeiten."

"Das tu ich doch auch gar nicht", sagte Philippe empört.

"Ich weiß - und das ist auch richtig so.“

"Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?" fragte Mario. "Also bis wir rausgefunden haben, was Federicos Fähigkeit war und so...“

"Guckt einfach weiter, was ihr findet. Ihr habt noch ein, zwei Bücher von ihm, oder?"

"Ja", seufzte Mario. Bücher durchforsten, das ging ihm viel zu langsam. Und so, wie er Laurentzius kannte, hatte er auch keine klaren Anweisungen in seinen Büchern hinterlassen, sonder eher bruchstückhafte Puzzlestücke, die sie zusammensetzen konnten.

"Werd nicht ungeduldig, Mario. Du hast die Ewigkeit vor dir."

"Ich bin einfach so unglaublich neugierig."

"Die Neugier und Ungeduld der Jugend", lächelte Federico.

"Lass sie erst ihr erstes Jahrhundert überstehen, dann wird es besser", meinte Christoph lachend.

"Hundert Jahre... das klingt noch immer so unheimlich lang", meinte Mario.

"Das sind sie auch", sagte Philippe. "Aber danach vergeht die Zeit schneller und man merkt es kaum noch."

"Ich werde bestimmt so ungeduldig bleiben", murmelte Mario.

Thomas drückte Marios Hand. "Für mich wär das völlig ok. Du bist gut so, wie du jetzt bist."

"Und du.. nein, ihr, ihr bringt so viel Frische und Jugend in den Clan. Ich habe Christoph und Philippe seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr so fröhlich und begeistert gesehen“, lächelte Federico.

"Also schön neugierig bleiben", sagte Philippe mit einem Zwinkern zu Mario.

"Das werde ich, versprochen!"

Federico lächelte. "Also, ich denke für heute habt ihr genug rausgefunden. Macht euch noch eine schöne Nacht. Darf ich den Ring hier behalten? ich würde ihn gern Eleonore zeigen."

"Ja, natürlich", nickte Mario. "Vielleicht erinnerte sie sich ja an was."

"Schön. Dann treffen wir uns morgen am besten alle im Salon."

"Ja, gerne", nickte Thomas, "und vielleicht wissen wir dann schon mehr."

"Und wenn nicht, dann finden wir es gemeinsam raus."

Federico wirkte sehr zuversichtlich, als er das sagte, und das steckte die anderen Vampire an. Die sechs verabschiedeten sich von Federico und verließen sein Büro.

"Und was machen wir jetzt? In unser Zimmer, nach dir in deine Wohnung, oder in dein Haus?", fragte Thomas.

"Mein Haus", murmelte Mario kopfschüttelnd. "Fühlt sich immer noch komisch an, so daran zu denken."

"Also solltest du dich daran gewöhnen, oder?"

Mario nickte und lächelte Thomas an. "Unser Haus."

Thomas strahlte ihn an. "Unser Haus. Gleich los?"

"Ja!"

Thomas lachte kurz, dann lief er los, durch das Clanhaus, an einem irritierten Giovanni vorbei, aus dem Haus und durch die Straßen bis zu ihrem Haus. Mario folgte ihm und bald standen sie erneut in der Eingangshalle mit der großen Treppe. Hier blieben sie andächtig stehen und sahen einfach die Halle an.

"Unser Haus", wiederholte Mario leise.

"Unser Haus.."


	61. Das neue Bett ausprobieren

Inzwischen fühlten sie sich nicht mehr so fremd, auch wenn es noch immer merkwürdig war, dass dies jetzt Marios Haus sein sollte.

"Wir müssen einiges hier machen", meinte Thomas. "Nicht nur putzen und aufräumen."

"Ja, einiges muss renoviert werden. Und auch, wenn es hier so total schön aussieht, ist Strom und sowas auch nicht zu verachten."

Thomas lachte. "Oh ja. Aber bestimmt kann uns Giovanni da Leute empfehlen, die sich das hier mal angucken können."

"Bisher hatten wir immer die Taschenlampen, aber irgendwie hätte ich schon gern mehr Licht um alles genau anzusehen."

"Ja, vor allem weil wir bisher nur bei Dunkelheit hier waren. Ich möchte das Schmuckstück gern mal bei Tageslicht sehen", sagte Thomas.

"Ja, unbedingt - aber nicht heute. Heute gucken wir mal, wie die Vampire früher hier Licht gemacht haben."

Thomas lächelte und zog Mario dann weiter in das Zimmer, das wohl das Hauptschlafzimmer war. "Vermutlich mit Kerzen und Öllampen. Und den Kaminen", meinte Thomas.

"Das klingt doch schon mal sehr, sehr gut, oder?", lächelte Mario.

"Auf jeden Fall klingt es sehr romantisch", antwortete Thomas.

"Dann versuchen wir das doch mal", lächelte Mario und trat näher an ihn heran. Thomas schlang einen Arm um Marios Mitte und zog ihn dicht an sich. Genüsslich schmiegte sich Mario an ihn.

"Ich hoffe Laurentzius ist damit einverstanden, dass wir hier zusammen einziehen", wisperte Thomas.

"Ich glaube, das ist er. Ich meine - schließlich bin ich sein Erbe."

Thomas lächelte. Mario schien sich langsam ein wenig mit der Tatsache anzufreunden, dass er wirklich Laurentzius Erbe war. Sicher würde es noch dauern, bis sie alles erfahren und verarbeiten würden, das damit zusammen hing, aber das würde schon werden. Das wichtigste aber war, dass Mario endlich auch eine Fähigkeit bekam.

Aber nicht heute... "Ich liebe dich", wisperte Thomas, "Laurentzius' Erbe."

Mario lächelte und schmiegte sich noch enger an Thomas. "Ich dich auch."

"Dann... lass uns mal gucken, wie das Bett so ist..." Auf der Matratze lag ein großes, weißes, staubiges Tuch, darunter schien es einigermaßen sauber zu sein."

Thomas ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen. "Ein bisschen zu weich für meinen Geschmack, aber sonst gut. Noch besser wäre es allerdings, wenn du dich neben mich legst", grinste Thomas Mario an.

Mario lächelte zurück. "Ich werd es schon schaffen, dass du die weiche Matratze vergisst", meinte er überzeugt.

"Mhm, das klingt sehr vielversprechend", sagte Thomas.

"Dann... fangen wir mal an", beschloss Mario - und fing an. Er zog sein Shirt über den Kopf, dann die Jeans, die er getragen hatte. Es war nicht hell in ihrem Zimmer, aber von draußen kam etwas Licht herein, so dass Thomas gut erkennen konnte, wie Mario sich für ihn auszog. Und Thomas genoss es wie immer, seinen Freund so zu sehen. Wie immer mehr nackter Haut zum Vorschein kam, Marios Körper sich geschmeidig bewegte, das Spiel der Muskeln... Er wusste selbst, dass er wohl ein wenig dämlich aussehen würde, wie er Mario anstarrte, aber das war ihm egal.

"Willst du die ganze Zeit nur so daliegen?" fragte Mario amüsiert.

"Och, ich genieße es einfach."

Mario lachte. "Schön. Aber ich finde, du bist jetzt mal an der Reihe, was von diesen störenden Klamotten los zu werden."

"Dann macht das doch", forderte Thomas ihn auf.

"So so, ich soll hier also die ganze Arbeit machen", sagte Mario und trat näher an das große Himmelbett, auf dem Thomas lag und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

"Wäre doch mal eine gute Idee", grinste Thomas und streckte sich ein wenig.

Mario trat noch näher und betrachtete Thomas einen Moment. In seinen Augen war sein Freund wunderschön - auch wenn andere ihn wohl für schlaksig und ungelenk halten würden. Langsam beugte er sich vor und begann die Knöpfe von Thomas Hemd zu öffnen.

Thomas fühlte jede Berührung genüsslich nach. Mario war so zärtlich dabei, nicht so ruppig und schnell und hart, wie sie sonst oft zugingen. Das hier war etwas ganz Besonderes, ihr erstes Mal in ihrem neuen Haus. Als Mario die Knöpfe geöffnet hatte, beugte er sich noch weiter vor und berührte mit seinen Lippen die freigelegte Haut. Er hörte Thomas leise seufzten, er genoss es so berührt zu werden. Mario nahm sich zeit und bedeckte Thomas Oberkörper mit Küssen. Langsam schob er das Hemd von seinem Körper. Thomas half ihm, so dass das Hemd bald auf dem Boden vor dem Bett landete.

Nachdem sich Mario ausgiebig seiner Brust gewidmet hatte, wanderte sein Mund ein wenig tiefer. Immer noch langsam öffnete Mario den Knopf der Jeans und zog den Reißverschluss nach unten.

"Hmm", machte Thomas leise. Mario lächelte und küsste die Haut direkt über dem Bund der Jeans. Dann erst schob er sie ganz langsam herunter. Wenig später lag Thomas nur noch in seiner schwarzen Boxershorts auf dem Bett. Mario beugte sich tiefer und küsste den Stoff zärtlich. Thomas schloss die Augen, blieb aber ruhig liegen. Es fiel ihm schwer, das merkte Mario, aber es hielt ihm nicht davon ab langsam zu machen. Erneut hob Mario seine Hände und er begann am Stoff von Thomas Boxer zu zupfen.

"Ja, bitte... mach", raunte Thomas heiser.

"Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich lass mir gern Zeit beim auspacken", murmelte Mario.

"Hmm", knurrte Thomas. "Ungeduldige Jugend... von wegen..."

Mario lachte leise, dann zog er die Boxer über Thomas Hüften.

"Na endlich", raunte Thomas, als der unangenehme Druck auf seinen Schwanz weg war.

Mario ignorierte Thomas Worte und zog stattdessen die Boxer über Thomas Beine nach unten. Dann küsste er den Knöchel von Thomas rechtem Fuß. Erst wollte Thomas protestieren, dann aber merkte er, wie erotisch diese Berührungen waren. Hingebungsvoll küsste sich Mario Thomas Bein entlang nach oben. Endlich hatte er seine Leiste erreicht und küsste sich dann weiter.

Mario ignorierte Thomas Worte und zog stattdessen die Boxer über Thomas Beine nach unten. Dann küsste er den Knöchel von Thomas rechtem Fuß. Erst wollte Thomas protestieren, dann aber merkte er, wie erotisch diese Berührungen waren.

Hingebungsvoll küsste sich Mario Thomas Bein entlang nach oben. Endlich hatte er seine Leiste erreicht und küsste sich dann weiter. Er widmete sich aber nicht, wie Thomas gehofft hatte, seinem Schwanz, sondern küsste sich weiter nach oben.

"Mario", stöhnte Thomas nun doch etwas ungeduldig.

"Lass mich mal", raunte Mario und küsste seine Brustwarzen und biss mit seinen Eckzähnen ganz leicht darein.

"Quälgeist", keuchte Thomas und schob eine Hand in Marios Haar. Mario biss etwas fester zu, dass ein erster Bluttropfen herausquoll. Genüsslich leckte er den Tropfen auf.

"Mario, mach endlich", forderte Thomas ihn auf.

"Aber ich genieße es, dich so unter mir zu haben", grinste Mario. Thomas stöhnte laut auf und schob sich ihm entgegen. "Du bist so sexy", murmelte Mario und strich über Thomas flachen Bauch. Er fühlte sich warm an, sicher hatte er getrunken, ehe er nach Florenz gelaufen war.

"Mario...", raunte Thomas ungeduldig. Mario streichelte noch einmal über den Bauch, dann küsste er ihn erneut.

"Das... wirst du mir büßen", drohte Thomas grinsend.

"Ich liebe dich auch", lächelte Mario ihn an und schob sich nun endlich über ihn. Thomas stöhnte erleichtert auf, als er Marios nackten Körper auf seinem fühlte.

"So willst du es also?"

"Ich will dich, egal wie", knurrte Thomas. "Und zwar sofort!"

"Ungeduldig", raunte Mario mit einem Grinsen und schob seine Hand zwischen sie, tiefer, bis er sie mit etwas Mühen zwischen Thomas' Beine gezwängt hatte.

"Nein, nur verrückt nach dir", antwortete Thomas heiser. Mario lachte und schob ein, zwei Finger in Thomas. "Ja, besser... mehr Mario, ich will mehr..."

"Noch mehr?", fragte Mario, zog seine Hand heraus und drang ungewohnt langsam und zärtlich in Thomas ein. Thomas schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, wie Mario immer tiefer in ihn glitt. So langsam gingen sie nur äußerst selten vor, es war einfach etwas Besonderes. Und es fühlte sich unbeschreiblich gut an.

Schließlich hielt Mario inne und sah Thomas an. Er öffnete sich Thomas ganz, so dass sie jeweils die Gefühle des anderen ganz deutlich spürten. Dann begann er sich langsam zu bewegen. Er fühlte die Enge um seinen Schwanz, gleich zeigt spürte er, wie sich sein Schwanz in Thomas bewegte.

"Schneller Mario", keuchte Thomas. Der fühlte selbst, wie Thomas es jetzt brauchte. Deshalb gab er die quälend langsamen Bewegungen auf und begann schneller und fester in Thomas zu stoßen.

"Gott, ja... Mario", keuchte Thomas heiser. Er verschränkte seine Beine hinter Marios Hintern und zog ihn so noch dichter an sich. Mario stöhnte auf und wurde noch schneller. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, das spürte er - und er selbst war auch schon kurz davor. Thomas hob seine Hüfte fordernd, versuchte Mario dazu zu bringen, noch schneller zu werden. Das wurde er auch, jetzt stieß er schnell und heftig zu, bis sie beide gleichzeitig kamen.

Erschöpft sank Mario auf Thomas Brust und schloss die Augen. Er spürte, wie Thomas ihn an sich zog und seinen Rücken zärtlich streichelte. Mario lächelte und drückte einen Kuss auf die nackte Haut, die er mit seinen Lippen erreichen konnte. Er fühlte Thomas' Liebe ihn warm durchströmen.

"Perfekt", murmelte Mario kaum hörbar.

"Ja, perfekt", wisperte Thomas und zog ihn dicht an sich.

"Es fühlt sich an, als wären wir nach Hause gekommen", flüsterte Mario.

"Nach Hause... ja, das sind wir. Das hier... wird unser Zuhause sein."

"Das ist ein gutes Gefühl."

"Ja, ein sehr gutes Gefühl. Wir haben ein echtes Zuhause - ein dauerhaftes. Eines, das immer unser sein wird."

"Und ein so schönes Zuhause."

"Naja, im Moment eher... Bruchbude. Aber es war mal ein wunderschönes Zuhause, und das wird es auch wieder sein."

Mario grinste. "Bruchbude. Immerhin ist das Bett schön stabil, was wollen wir mehr?"

"Und bequem. Wobei ich eine Decke schon gemütlich fände."

"Bringen wir das nächste Mal mit", sagte Mario.

"Gut", murmelte Thomas und küsste Mario zärtlich. Er zog Mario noch dichter an sich, als wollte er so die fehlende Decke ausgleichen. Mario knurrte zufrieden und schloss wieder die Augen. Sie lagen lange zusammen und machten nichts außer sich zu fühlen, dann glitten sie langsam in ihren gemeinsamen Ruhezustand, in dem sie ineinander aufgingen.


	62. CapriMond

Sie lösten sich erst voneinander, als Thomas sich auf den Weg nach München machen musste. "Ich habe ein Testspiel", erklärte Thomas leise. "Ich hoffe, ich komm da einigermaßen pünktlich weg."

"Ich kann auch zu dir kommen", sagte Mario.

"Ja, die Jungs würden sich freuen dich mal wieder zu sehen. Und von dir persönlich zu hören, dass wie es dir hier so geht."

"Dann komm ich zu dir", nickte Mario bekräftigend. "Dann hat Philippe auch noch mehr Zeit um herauszufinden, was los ist."

"So, wie ich das sehe, haben dann auch Marc und Luciano mal Zeit für sich."

Mario grinste. "Die Zeit werden die beiden schon gut nutzen."

"Oh ja, das glaub ich auch. Aber sie haben es sich verdient, wirklich. Luciano ebenso wie Marc. Und es ist doch wirklich schön die beiden zusammen zu sehen." Er zog Mario noch einmal fest an sich. "Ich freu mich auf nachher, wenn du zu mir kommst."

"Ich freu mich auch", lächelte Mario.

"Also - wir sehen uns dann nachher in München", lächelte Thomas, küsste ihn, dann ließ er ihn in dem großen Haus alleine zurück.

Mario blieb noch einen Moment auf dem Bett liegen und lauschte den Geräuschen des Hauses - dem Knacken von Holz, das leise Rascheln der Bäume vor dem Fenster... Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, dass das hier jetzt wirklich seins sein sollte. Dass er Laurentzius' Erbe sein sollte - und das Haus nur ein Teil dessen, das er bekommen hatte. Aber es fühlte sich richtig an, hier zu sein. Als würde das Haus ihn willkommen heißen. Er fühlte sich wohl in dem Bett, das jetzt seins war, und die Geräusche, die das Haus machte, hörten sich heimelig und gemütlich an.

Mario lächelte. Das hier war der Grund, warum es ihn so nach Florenz gezogen hatte. Wie auch immer Laurentzius das angestellt hatte. Irgendwie hatte er wohl schon auf die Entfernung gewusst, dass Mario der Richtige war - und das machte Mario auf gewisse Weise stolz. Dass er, der kleine, unbedeutende Vampir, so jung und irgendwie noch immer hilflos, der richtige für dieses Erbe war.

Wenn er erst die Fähigkeit hatte, dann würde er nicht mehr so hilflos sein. Was bloß diese Fähigkeit war? Auf jeden Fall eine, die man auch für schlechte, böse Dinge anwenden konnte. Und eine, bei der einem Freunde halfen, sie für das Gute einzusetzen. Was auch immer für einen Vampir wie Laurentzius "das Gute" sein mochte.

Er schien jedenfalls nicht so böse gewesen sein, wie Sinibaldus, sonst hätte er seine Fähigkeit nicht so gut versteckt. Aber warum nur diese Geheimnisse? Warum die Erinnerungen des Clans so manipulieren? War das vielleicht die Fähigkeit? Dass er Erinnerungen von Vampiren manipulieren konnte? Aber das konnte es doch nicht nur sein, oder? Nein, es musste etwas anderes sein. Oder zumindest etwas Zusätzliches. Aber er konnte sich tausende Fähigkeiten vorstellen - er musste sie finden, wie auch immer, um es wirklich zu wissen. Und finden würde er sie nicht, wenn er weiter hier im Bett lag.

"Also hoch mit dir", murmelte Mario und stand langsam auf.

Er zog das Laken auf dem Bett glatt, breitete die dünne Decke darüber aus und zog sich an. "Hier muss echt mal gründlich sauber gemacht werden", bemerkte er und beschloss wirklich bei Giovanni anzufragen, ob er jemanden dafür schicken konnte. Philippe war sich ja sicher gewesen, dass das kein Problem sein würde.

Mit diesem Vorhaben stand er auf und zog sich wieder an, dann kehrte er zurück in das Clanhaus. In der Tat war Giovanni sofort bereit einen Reinigungstrupp loszuschicken, und es würde auch kein Problem sein Handwerker zu suchen, die bei den Renovierungsarbeiten helfen würden. Nur in den Keller würden sie nicht gehen, das versprach Giovanni sofort. So beruhigt schaute Mario noch kurz bei Philippe im Labor vorbei, ehe er sich auf den Weg zum Training machte.

***

Es war schön mal wieder in München zu sein. Mario war gleich zu Thomas gelaufen, denn wäre er zum Training gelaufen, hätte ihn die Presse sicher nicht in Ruhe gelassen. Aber Thomas hatte versprochen, dass er Philipp und Holger mitbringen würde. Die beiden wussten schließlich über sie Bescheid. Und Mario freute sich darauf, die beiden wiederzutreffen. Sie waren gute Freunde, und er hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.

Entsprechend freudig begrüßte er die beiden, als sie mit Thomas zusammen das Haus betraten. "Nicht beißen", grinste Philipp, als er ihn umarmte, allerdings so leise, dass Holger das nicht hören konnte. Die beiden Vampire hatten mit ihm eine ganz eigene Vergangenheit, über die sie nicht gerne sprachen.

"Versprochen", wisperte Mario ebenso leise zurück. Dann lösten sie sich wieder voneinander, und Mario begrüßte Holger, dann umarmte er Thomas ganz fest.

"Schön, dass du hier bist", wisperte Thomas.

"Schön, wieder hier zu sein."

Thomas grinste und küsste Mario auf die Nasenspitze. "Wie war dein Tag?"

"Schön ruhig. Und es hat gut getan, mal wieder richtig zu laufen. Aber war zuletzt ja zu viel zu tun in Florenz."

"Hat Philippe schon was rausgefunden?"

"Er arbeitet noch dran... wenn Christoph ihn nicht davon abhält."

Thomas lachte. "Hoffentlich lenkt er ihn wenigstens ein paar Stunden ab. So eine Pause kann ja auch inspirierend sein."

"Christoph und Philippe? Die spielen aber nicht bei dir in der Mannschaft, oder?", fragte Philipp nach.

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Das sind zwei Vampire, die wir in Florenz kennengelernt haben."

"Oh, noch mehr von euch?"

Thomas nickte. "Ja. Das kam auch für uns ziemlich überraschend."

"Und wie habt ihr sie getroffen?", fragte Holger neugierig. Inzwischen saßen sie in Thomas' Wohnzimmer, und Holger hatte sein noch immer - oder schon wieder - verletztes Bein hochgelegt.

"Sie haben uns gefunden", sagte Mario. "Und es ist schön, nicht so allein in Florenz zu sein. Wo ihr alle so weit weg seid..."

"Ja, so lange es... nette Vampire sind. Nicht so einer wie dieser alte, von den ihr erzählt habt."

"Nein, sie sind sehr nett", sagte Thomas.

"Dann ist gut", nickte Philipp irgendwie erleichtert.

"Die meisten Vampire sind eigentlich ganz nett", sagte Mario. "Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen."

"Das heißt, ihr kennt noch mehr? Und nicht-nette Vampire auch?"

Thomas zögerte leicht, dann nickte er. "In Florenz und Umgebung leben einige Vampire. Und ich... ich hab den Vampir getroffen, der mich damals erschaffen hat..."

"Oh", machte Philipp. Er kannte die Geschichte um Thomas' Erschaffung. "Und?"

"Es war schrecklich", sagte Thomas leise. "Er ist schrecklich."

"Das tut mir leid", murmelte Holger.

"Egal. Für mich ist Jakob mein Erschaffer und ich hoffe, dass ich Nicolaos nie wieder sehen muss."

"Ja, Jakob ist toll", bestätigte Philippe, der den alten Vampir kennengelernt hatte. "So ruhig und... auf seine Art weise, aber dabei lieb und freundlich und väterlich. Ja, richtig, dass du ihn als Erschaffer siehst."

"Und dieser.... Nicolaos?" fragte Holger. "Wo ist der jetzt?"

"Er wurde ... weggesperrt. Ich muss ihn nicht wiedersehen."

"Nie wieder", sagte Mario leise und griff nach Thomas Hand.

"Er muss wirklich schlimm gewesen sein", murmelte Holger.

"Ich war ein Experiment für ihn", sagte Thomas kaum hörbar.

"Oh", machte Holger betroffen.

"Ja... es war... wirklich nicht schön", sagte Thomas. "Aber Nicolaos ist zum Glück eine große Ausnahme."

"Das ist gut. Und dieser Philippe und Christoph, die sind okay?"

"Sehr ok. Ich glaube, sie werden richtig gute Freunde", lächelte Mario.

"Das ist schön", nickte Philipp. "So gibt es jemanden, auch wenn wir irgendwann nicht mehr da sind."

"Sagt sowas nicht", sagte Mario sofort. "Daran will ich gar nicht denken."

"Nein, ich weiß", nickte Philipp. "Aber mich beruhigt es halt. Erzähl noch ein bisschen von ihnen, ja?"

"Sie sind viel älter als wir - über 300 Jahre, nein, müssten fast 400 sein", erzählte Thomas.

"Oh", machte Holger. "Unvorstellbar."

"Für mich auch", nickte Mario. "Aber wir haben Vampire kennengelernt, die noch viel älter sind."

"Noch mehr Vampire? Ach ja, Jakob ist ja auch älter."

"Ja, noch mehr Vampire", grinste Thomas.

Holger schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Das ist unglaublich... sind da besonders viele Vampire in Florenz?"

"Ja, schon irgendwie", nickte Mario.

"Aber ihr wollt nicht mehr dazu sagen?"; fragte Holger nach.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob das allen so recht wäre", sagte Thomas.

"Dann lasst es...", kam es etwas enttäuscht von Philipp.

"Wir fragen einfach mal", beschloss Mario. "und vielleicht... vielleicht kommt Luciano ja auch mal mit her. Der würde euch bestimmt gern kennenlernen."

"Luciano? Ein waschechter Italiener?", fragte Holger gleich nach.

Mario nickte grinsend. "Ein herzensguter Kerl. Ihr werdet ihn mögen."

"Ein herzensguter Vampir?", grinste Philipp. "So, wie ihr?"

Thomas nickte. "Luciano könnte keiner Fliege was zu leide tun."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich daran erinnern sollte, aber... er ist ein Vampir."

Mario grinste breit. "Ich glaube, das vergisst er manchmal selbst."

"Oh... das geht? Trinkt er nicht?"

"Kein Menschenblut. Die Vampire in Florenz haben das Tierblut in Flaschen abgefüllt. Ist fast als würde man Wein trinken", erzählte Thomas.

"Oh, das klingt edel", grinste Philipp. "Da kommt ihr mit der Tomatensuppe sicher nicht gut an."

"Nein. Philippe hat sogar eine der Dosen in seinem Labor untersucht, als wäre es eine giftige Substanz!"

Holger lachte auf. "Das ist ja auch verständlich, wenn man sonst eher edles Blut trinkt."

Mario schnaubte. "So schlimm ist das Dosenzeug nun auch nicht."

"Also, ich finde frische Sachen schon leckerer als Dosenfraß."

"Mhm... ok, frische Milch ist auch besser, als H-Milch", gab Mario zu. "Aber Glasflaschen sind total unpraktisch."

"Also zukünftig gibt’s Blut im Tetrapak?", lachte Holger.

"Mit Strohhalm", nickte Thomas.

"Also wie die Trinkpäckchen früher in der Schule?", fragte Mario nach.

"Wie CapriSonne für Vampire", grinste Philipp.

"Dann aber bitte CapriMond, nicht Sonne - manche von uns haben es nicht so mit ihr", bemerkte Thomas.

Holger schnaubte. "Wer hat denn heute unbedingt bei der Mittagspause draußen auf der Wiese liegen müssen, du lichtscheuer Vampir."

"Ich liebe die Sonne und bin froh sie noch zu ertragen. Aber viele der älteren Vampire sind eher in der Nacht aktiv."

"Außerdem müssten wir denen vermutlich erstmal erklären, was CapriSonne ist", meinte Mario.

"CapriMond, bitte. Sonst kriegen sie gleich Angst", lachte Thomas auf.

"Stimmt und ein Haufen ängstlicher Vampire ist bestimmt kein schöner Anblick."

Unwillkürlich grinste Mario, einen ängstlichen Vampir kannten sie. Einen, der kein Blut sehen konnte und Angst in dunklen Kellern hatte. Und der aus Panik vor einigen Ratten eine ganze Wand zum Einsturz gebracht hatte.

"Was ist? Was grinst du so?", wollte Holger gleich wissen.

"Ach nichts", sagte Mario schnell.

Wieder grummelte Holger nur kurz.

"Wenn ihr mal frei habt, dann kommt ihr mich mal in Florenz besuchen, ja?" wechselte Mario das Thema.

"Oh ja, unbedingt. Musst uns dann nur vom Flughafen abholen."

"Na klar. Und dann bekommt ihr auch die große Stadtführung. Den besten Eisstand hab ich schon entdeckt."

"Oh, haben die Milcheis?", lachte Philipp.

"Das allerbeste der Welt", schwärmte Mario. Amüsiert schüttelte Philipp den Kopf.

"Es ist wirklich gut", sagte Thomas.

"Dann erwarte ich, dass du uns das Eis zeigst, wenn wir zu dir kommen."

"Klar, das gehört mit zur Führung."

"Und alles andere werden wir dann noch absprechen", sagte Mario schnell, ehe Holger noch weitere neugierige Fragen stellen konnte.

"Also Jungs, habt ihr Hunger?" fragte Thomas.

"Hast du auch was für Menschen da?"

"Klar. Ich wusste ja, dass ihr kommt", sagte Thomas. "Ich war beim Italiener und hab uns ne große Lasagne geholt, die müssen wir nur aufwärmen."

"Das klingt doch ausgesprochen gut", grinste Holger.


	63. Besuch von Philipp und Holger

Bei leckerer Lasagne saßen sie zu viert zusammen und unterhielten sich. Holger wollte unbedingt mehr über die Vampire aus Florenz erfahren, während Philipp sich eher für die Stadt an sich interessierte.

Philipps Wunsch zu erfüllen war einfach, während Mario nur wenig mehr über den Clan erzählte, als er es bisher schon gemacht hatte. Es würden bestimmt nicht alle Vampire toll finden, wenn zwei Menschen von ihnen wussten, also war er lieber vorsichtig. Auch der eine, der wohl generell nichts dagegen hätte, hätte sicher etwas dagegen, wenn Mario und Thomas ausgerechnet zwei Kollegen zu viel von ihm erzählten.

"Es ist schön, dass du dich so wohl fühlst", sagte Philipp mit einem Lächeln.

"Ja, ich bin auch froh, ich war mir nicht so ganz sicher, so weit wegzugehen. Von euch und von Thomas."

"Thomas ist aber fast jede Nacht bei dir, oder?" fragte Holger.

"Ja, und das ist auch gut so", nickte Mario.

"Ihr habt Glück, dass ihr das so einfach könnt."

"Ja, ich bin auch froh, ich war mir nicht so ganz sicher, so weit wegzugehen. Von euch und von Thomas."

"Thomas ist aber fast jede Nacht bei dir, oder?" fragte Holger.

"Ja, und das ist auch gut so", nickte Mario.

"Ihr habt Glück, dass ihr das so einfach könnt."

"Ich glaube, sonst hätte ich mich sehr viel schwerer damit getan zu wechseln."

"Es wär die Hölle gewesen, wenn wir uns nicht täglich sehen könnten", murmelte Thomas.

"Ich musste gehen", versuchte Mario leise zu erklären.

"Das weiß ich. Und wir kriegen es so ja auch hin."

"Wie lange lauft ihr denn so bis nach Florenz?", wollte Holger wissen.

"Etwas mehr als zwei Stunden", sagte Thomas.

"Das geht ja - manchmal wünsch ich mir so schnell zu sein, wenn ich zu meiner Mutter will."

"Ja, es ist erstaunlich schnell", nickte Mario.

"Lass das die anderen Vampire nicht hören"; grinste Thomas, "Krabbelvampirbaby."

Holger und Philipp lachten auf. "Krabbelvampirbaby?"

"Naja, mit drei Jahren ist Mario noch nicht viel mehr als ein Krabbelvampirbaby. Aber sie sind wirklich alle ganz lieb."

"Bin kein Krabbelvampir", brummte Mario.

"Nein, mein Schatz. Aber mit Abstand der jüngste."

"Echt? Gibt es keine anderen jungen Vampire?" fragte Philipp verwundert.

"Luciano ist seit 40 Jahren oder so ein Vampir - und die anderen sind richtig alt. Vierhundert oder noch älter."

"Dann passt Krabbelvampir."

"Ich bin kein Krabbelvampir", wiederholte Mario genervt.

Thomas lehnte sich an Marios Seite. "Doch. Du bist mein sexy Krabbelvampir."

"Sexy ist okay, aber kein Krabbelvampir", darauf bestand er.

"Ihr beiden spinnt", lachte Holger.

"Kennst uns doch schon länger", meinte Thomas. "Magst du noch Lasagne?"

"Nee danke. Muss ein bisschen drauf achten, wie viel ich esse, wo ich jetzt immerzu lahmgelegt bin", seufzte Holger.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen", meinte Mario ernst.

"Die Ärzte setzen viel Hoffnungen in die OP. Neues Kreuzband", sagte Holger.

"Hoffentlich klappt das - ich drück die ganz fest die Daumen."

Holger lächelte schwach. "Danke."

"Und wenn wir irgendwas für dich tun können, dann sag, ja?"

"Das könnt ihr nicht. Wenn überhaupt, dann können die Ärzte mir helfen. Aber wenn mein Knie nicht mehr will, dann...", Holger zuckte mit den Schultern und sah auf seine Hände.

Leise seufzte Thomas. "Ich..." Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Wenn das Knie nicht wollte, dann würde Holger nicht mehr Fußball spielen können. Mit Anfang zwanzig!

"Ich... ich bin mal kurz im Bad", nuschelte Holger und stand auf.

Philipp sah ihm stumm nach, erst, als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, sah er zu den beiden Vampiren. "Er hat unheimliche Angst..."

"Das versteh ich", sagte Thomas leise. "Und es ist schrecklich so hilflos zu sein."

"Es ist... zermürbend. Immer diese Warterei - Warterei auf die nächste OP."

"Für dich ist das auch nicht so einfach, kann ich mir vorstellen."

"Es geht auch mir langsam an die Substanz", gab Philipp zu. "Ihn so leiden zu sehen..."

"Er schafft es", sagte Mario fest. "Ganz bestimmt. Holger ist ein Kämpfer."

"Er will ja, aber sein Knie...?"

"Das wird schon mitmachen. Er hat die besten Ärzte, die kriegen das hin."

"Ich wünsche es..." Thomas stockte, als er ganz leise die Badezimmertür sich öffnen hörte. Wenig später kam Holger zurück ins Zimmer und setzte sich wieder neben Philipp aufs Sofa. Sofort griff Philipp seine Hand und drückte sie fest, sprach das Thema aber nicht mehr an. Stattdessen planten sie den Besuch der beiden in Florenz. Schließlich machten sich Holger und Philipp auf den Weg nach Hause und ließen die beiden Vampire allein.


	64. "Ich wünschte echt, wir könnten was für Holger machen"

"Ich wünschte echt, wir könnten was für Holger machen", murmelte Mario.

"Ich auch", sagte Thomas seufzend.

"Aber wir können nur abwarten, oder? Ach verdammt..."

"Wir können nur da sein und ihm zuhören. Und für Philipp da sein, wenn er uns braucht. Was anderes bleibt uns leider nicht übrig."

Mario seufzte erneut. "Da sind wir Vampire und können so viel - aber das nicht."

"Manchmal ist es ungerecht", nickte Thomas.

Einen Moment lang blieb Mario ruhig, dann stimmte er zu: "Ist es. Aber vielleicht können wir ihm ja doch irgendwie helfen."

"Wenn du eine Idee hast, nur raus damit. Ich hab leider keine..."

"Nein, noch nicht - aber wenn ich eine habe, dann sag ich dir bescheid", versprach Mario.

Thomas lächelte und schmiegte sich dann an Marios Seite. "Im Moment können wir nur versuchen ihn irgendwie abzulenken."

"Indem sie mal nach Florenz kommen."

"Zum Beispiel. Oder indem wir wirklich Luciano mal mit hierherbringen."

"Ja, ich denke, die werden sich gut verstehen. Vielleicht auch ganz gut das als erstes zu machen, dann kennen sie ihn schon, bevor sie womöglich noch auf Philippe und Christoph treffen."

"Ob wir Marc noch mal fragen, ob er die beiden einweihen will? Dann könnte er Luciano begleiten."

"Damals wollte er ja auf keinen Fall, aber mit Luciano zusammen vielleicht eher."

"Denk ich auch. Marc hat ja eine große Entwicklung seit der Euro durchgemacht."

"Und gerade seit Luciano. Es ist wirklich unglaublich, was der erreicht hat - einfach dadurch, dass er für Marc da ist. Als Freund, nicht als Meister. Ich bin ihm so dankbar dafür!"

"Und ich erst", lachte Thomas.

"Luciano macht dir deinen Job als Meister echt leichter", grinste Mario.

"Oh ja. Ich könnt ihn knutschen dafür."

"Lass das mal lieber Marc machen", lachte Mario, "So, und jetzt will ich die Zeit mit dir nutzen..."

Thomas grinste. "Soso... und wie hast du dir das so vorgestellt?"

"Dein Bett wurde viel zu wenig genutzt in letzter Zeit", grinste Mario und stand auf.

"Stimmt. Es hat sich da neulich auch schon ziemlich beschwert", nickte Thomas.

"Dann komm", grinste Mario und griff nach Thomas' Hand. Er zog seinen Gefährten in dessen Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

"Ich hab sogar extra die gute Bettwäsche aufgezogen", sagte Thomas.

"Dein Bett wurde viel zu wenig genutzt in letzer Zeit", grinste Mario und stand auf.

Thomas nickte nur leicht. "Dann komm", grinste Mario und griff nach Thomas' Hand. Er zog seinen Gefährten in dessen Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

"Ich hab sogar extra die gute Bettwäsche aufgezogen", sagte Thomas.

"Na, dann fühle ich mich aber geehrt", grinste Mario.

"Ja, das kannst du auch. Mach ich schließlich nicht für jeden", lachte Thomas.

"Na, das hoffe ich doch auch!

Thomas grinste noch breiter. "Meine anderen Kerle kriegen die Alltagswäsche", zog er Mario zwinkernd auf.

Mario lachte. "Ich hoffe, die schmecken wenigstens."

"Ziemlich fade im Gegensatz zu dir", seufzte Thomas. "Aber so sexy Männer wie dich die gibst halt nicht oft."

Mario nickte verständnisvoll. "Ich dachte immer, so ein rassiger Italiener... aber auch ziemlich fade."

"Dann sollten wir wohl lieber bei altbewährtem bleiben", meinte Thomas.

"Du meinst, ich soll mich mit dir begnügen?"

Thomas nickte. "Ist schwer, ich weiß."

"Hm - ich weiß nicht. Lass mich noch mal probieren", bat Mario.

"Nimm dir, was du willst. ich gehör dir", sagte Thomas und trat dicht zu ihm. Sofort zog Mario ihn dicht an sich und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft. Thomas schlang die Arme um Marios Körper und ließ sich völlig in den Kuss fallen. Es war immer wieder ein tolles Gefühl so von seinem Gefährten geküsst zu werden und seine Liebe zu spüren.

Grade nach diesem Abend, nach der Sache mit Holger, fühlte sich das mehr als gut an. Es war einfach ein beklemmendes Gefühl, dem Freund nicht helfen zu können, so abhängig zu sein von den Ärzten, den Physios - und dem Glück.

Irgendwie war Thomas erleichtert, dass weder Mario noch er sich darüber Gedanken machen mussten. Als Vampire heilten ihre Wunden fast sofort. Da war es eher das Problem, dass sie bei Verletzungen "krank spielen" und aussetzen mussten, auch wenn sie schon längst wieder fit waren.

"Hey, ich geb mir hier total Mühe und du denkst darüber nach, wie du am besten krank spielst", beschwerte sich Mario in diesem Moment.

"Sorry", murmelte Thomas. "Die Sache mit Holger geht mir doch nahe..."

"Mir auch", sagte Mario sanft. "Er ist unser Freund und wir... können nichts für ihn tun."

"ich wünschte einfach das wär anders..."

"Aber die gibt es nicht. Ich mein, wir können ja nicht zaubern oder so..."

"Ich weiß", seufzte Thomas und schüttelte dann den Kopf, als wollte er den Gedanken abschütteln.

"Komm her", flüsterte Mario und zog Thomas wieder eng in seine Arme. Thomas schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich an ihn. Auch Mario schloss die Augen. Das hier, diese Nähe, war jetzt viel wichtiger als irgendwas anderes. Und diese Nähe nutzten die beiden Vampire ausgiebig, bis Mario schließlich zurück nach Florenz laufen musste.


	65. Thymian-Blut?

Den ganzen Tag über war Mario mit seinen Gedanken bei Holger gewesen. Selbst beim Training, was ihm einen Rüffel von seinem neuen Coach und einen Platz auf der Bank im Testspiel eingebracht hatte. Am Abend ging er gleich wieder zum Clanhaus und dort auf direktem Wege zu Philippe.

"Na, du siehst ja vergnügt aus", begrüßte Philippe ihn. "Schlechten Tag gehabt?"

Mario seufzte. "Ein Freund von uns ist seit einiger Zeit verletzt. Also - er ist auch Fußballer, und sein Knie ist kaputt. Und es ist einfach ein beschissenes Gefühl nichts machen zu können."

"Das tut mir leid", sagte Philippe.

"Ich wünschte halt wir könnten ihm helfen. Es kann keiner sagen, ob er überhaupt wieder Fußball spielen kann."

"Wie alt ist er?"

"Anfang zwanzig."

"Also noch ganz am Anfang seiner Karriere. Das ist hart."

Mario nickte. "Er hat auch wirklich Angst davor."

"Kann ich verstehen. Auch wenn ich heute kaum noch weiß, wie es war krank oder verletzt zu sein. Das ist schon so lange her..."

Mit einem leichten Grinsen nickte Mario. "Ich kann mich noch zu gut dran erinnern", meinte er, "aber ich kann es verstehen, wenn man es schon fast vergisst."

"Aber die Medizin hat inzwischen solche Fortschritte gemacht. Hat euer Freund denn gar keine Hoffnung mehr?"

"Doch, aber es ist schwer. Er hatte schon so viele Rückschläge."

"Er darf die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben."

"Wir tun unser bestes ihm dabei zu helfen."

Philippe lächelte. "Das ist schön. Gute Freunde und die Familie, das braucht man in so einer Situation auch."

"Wir überlegen ihn abzulenken... und dass er und sein Freund uns hier besuchen könnten."

"Florenz ist schön, das lohnt sich immer", sagte Philippe.

"Meinst du... sie könnten dich und Christoph kennenlernen?"

Philippe sah ihn fragend an. "Dann... wissen sie über euch bescheid?"

"Ja... Philipp, Holgers Freund, war derjenige, der Thomas Blut gespendet hatte... damals, als er mich verwandelt hat. Der Arme hatte vorher keine Ahnung und ist dann ins kalte Wasser gestoßen worden."

"Wow... und er ist noch immer euer Freund."

"Ja, Thomas hat ihm wohl alles genau erklärt, während ich... mich verwandelte."

"Dann müssen das zwei tolle Menschen sein", sagte Philippe. "Ich muss das mit Chris besprechen, aber ich würde sie gern kennenlernen."

"Das ist schön. Ich denke, ihr werdet euch mit ihnen verstehen - und Holger kann mal ein wenig abgelenkt werden."

"Habt ihr denn schon einen Termin, wann die beiden herkommen wollen?"

"Nein, nein - wir wollten das erst mit euch absprechen. Und vielleicht sollten sie vorher von Marc erfahren. Also... sie kennen Marc, wissen aber nichts von seinem... bissigen Geheimnis."

"Oh. Warum das nicht?"

"Marc... war immer sehr zurückhaltend. Also, bevor er mit Luciano zusammengekommen ist. Ich denke, das ist noch der Einfluss seines alten Meisters gewesen."

Philippe nickte. "Es ist ja auch ungewöhnlich, dass Menschen über uns Bescheid wissen. Also Menschen, die nicht unsere Diener oder so sind."

Mit 'oder so' meinte Philippe sicher Blutspender, aber darüber wollte Mario nicht weiter nachdenken. "Ich weiß, dass über uns relativ viele Menschen Bescheid wissen - aber irgendwie möchte ich nicht die, die mir wichtig sind, anlügen.

Philippe nickte. "Das kann ich auch verstehen. Ihr solltet das genießen, solange ihr könnt."

Darüber, dass sie es irgendwann nicht mehr können würden, wollte Mario nicht erinnert werden, das würde noch früh genug kommen.

"Guck nicht so traurig", sagte Philippe.

"Ich mag halt nicht drüber nachdenken", erklärte Mario leise. "Also, redest du mit Christoph, ob wir euch Philipp und Holger vorstellen können?"

"Natürlich. Mach ich gern jetzt gleich, Christoph ist nämlich grad ins Clanhaus gekommen", sagte Philippe mit einem Lächeln.

"Du fühlst ihn auch sofort?", fragte Mario nach.

"Nur wenn er so nah ist, wie jetzt", antwortete Philippe. "Außerdem hab ich sozusagen die Augen offengehalten. Christoph schleicht sich gern mal an mich an und für diesen Monat hab ich hier genug Glas kaputt gemacht."

"Oh", machte Mario. "Wenn ich die Augen aufhalte, dann fühle ich Thomas auf etwa zwei bis dreihundert Kilometer. Aber andere Vampire kaum, wenn sie im Nebenzimmer sind."

"Das ist beneidenswert. Du und Thomas, ihr habt ein so enges Band. Es ist kaum zu glauben."

"Das meinte Jakob auch schon mal - also, dass das ungewöhnlich ist. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass wir schon vor meiner Verwandlung zusammen waren."

"Vielleicht. Jedenfalls macht es mich glücklich sowas zu sehen", sagte Philippe. "Einige der ganz Alten halten uns für unfähig wirklich und aufrichtig zu lieben. Aber das stimmt nicht. Ihr beiden seid das allerbeste Beispiel."

Mario überlegte kurz. "Alle Vampire, die ich kenne, lieben - oder haben einmal aufrichtig geliebt. Auch, wenn sie sich nicht so nahe sind wie wir, und sich manchmal über Jahrzehnte nicht sehen."

"Ich kenne einige Vampire, die offenbar das Interesse an der Liebe verloren haben. Grade die ganz Alten."

Mario seufzte leise. "Das möchte ich niemals. Dann hat das Leben... die Existenz... doch gar keinen Sinn mehr."

"Euch wird das nicht passieren."

"Thomas und ich - wir brauchen uns. Ich könnte ohne ihn nicht existieren."

"Musst du ja auch nicht", sagte Philippe lächelnd.

"Nein, zum Glück nicht. Deswegen stand für mich auch recht früh fest, dass er mich verwandeln sollte."

"Wirklich? Hattest du keine Angst?"

"Wir hatten noch nicht so genau darüber gesprochen, als ich den Unfall hatte und er mich verwandeln musste. Aber ich glaube, ich hätte auch dann keine Angst gehabt. Ich weiß, dass Thomas mich über alles liebt."

Philippe nickte, dann sah er an Mario vorbei zur Tür. Nur Sekunden später betrat Christoph das Labor.

Mario lächelte, als er sah, mit wie viel Liebe sich die beiden begrüßten.

"Thomas noch nicht da?" fragte Christoph erstaunt.

"Nein, die haben noch länger Training und Besprechung und so. Aber er ist schon unterwegs."

"Mario hat mir grad von zwei Freunden erzählt, die sie gestern getroffen haben", sagte Philippe.

"In München? Menschen?", fragte Christoph nach.

"Unsere besten Freunde. Holger und Philipp", nickte Mario.

"Ihr habt noch viel Kontakt zu Menschen - manchmal fehlt mir das."

"Na, das passt doch", meinte Philippe. "Mario hat die beiden nämlich nach Florenz eingeladen."

"Oh, da bin ich gespannt... Schmecken sie?", grinste Christoph breit.

"Holger schmeckt sehr süß", sagte Mario bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte.

"Oh", machte Philippe überrascht.

"Das... vergesst ihr am besten wieder ganz schnell", sagte Mario peinlich berührt.

"Dann... war es nicht so gut? Oder was?"

"Doch, aber... es war ein... Unfall. Mehr oder weniger."

"Mehr oder weniger ein Unfall", wiederholte Christoph neugierig.

"Wir haben versprochen nicht mehr darüber zu sprechen."

"Dann müssen wir jetzt auch nicht darüber reden", beschied Philippe. Mario sah ihn dankbar an.

"Also, Holger und Philipp", fasste Christoph zusammen. "Solange sie keine Angst vor uns haben..."

"Haben sie vor Thomas und mir ja auch nicht."

"Dann würde ich sie gerne kennenlernen - du auch, Philippe?"

"Oh ja, sehr gern sogar."

"Das ist schön", strahlte Mario sie an. "Das wird Holger schön ablenken."

"Was hat er denn, dass er abgelenkt werden muss?" fragte Christoph.

"Sein Knie ist verletzt", erzählte Philippe. "Schon seit längerem."

"Dann habt ihr vor deinem Wechsel in einer Mannschaft gespielt?"

"Ja, genau. Er spielt in München... das heißt, er würde da spielen."

Christoph nickte. "Also, dann bring die beiden ruhig her.“

"Gerne. Wir gehen dann am Besten in meine Wohnung, nicht hier her ins Clanhaus."

"Willst du den beiden nicht dein neues Haus zeigen?" fragte Philippe.

"Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob das so eine gute Idee ist, solange wir nicht alle Geheimnisse gelöst haben."

"Ja, da hast du nicht ganz unrecht", sagte Christoph.

"Aber es dauert bestimmt nicht mehr lange, bis wir das Haus... sauber haben." Und er seine neue Fähigkeit.

"Der erste Putztrupp war heute schon drin", sagte Philippe. "Und ein Gutachter, der sich alles genau angesehen hat. "

"Oh - ihr seid toll, wisst ihr das? Und was sagt der Gutachter?"

"Du bekommst in den nächsten Tagen was Schriftliches von ihm hat Giovanni gesagt."

"Schön", nickte Mario. Die Summe wär ihm recht egal, die würde er zahlen, aber es interessierte ihn, wie lange es dauern würde, bis er einziehen konnte.

Einziehen. Zusammen mit Thomas in sein Haus ziehen - das hörte sich so wunderbar an. Nicht nur, weil er mit Thomas zusammenwohnen würde, sondern es war auch dieses besondere Haus. Das Haus, das ihn hierher nach Florenz gelockt hatte. Hier her, wo er eine Familie gefunden hatte - eine Familie, die seine war und bleiben würde.

In diesem Moment spürte er endlich, wie Thomas sich Florenz näherte. Er sah sofort auf, und Philipp grinste, "Und? Spürst du jemanden?"

"Thomas. Er ist bald hier", sagte Mario lächelnd.

"Schön", lächelte Philippe. "Ich kann euch dann nämlich noch etwas zeigen."

"Oh, was denn?" fragte Mario sofort neugierig.

"Na, ein paar Minuten kannst du doch noch warten. Oder wie lange braucht Thomas noch?"

"Zwanzig Minuten", sagte Mario ohne lange überlegen zu müssen.

"Okay, so lange kannst du dich sicher noch gedulden. Und Christoph auch, oder?"

"Ungern, aber ja. Wollen wir solange nicht hoch gehen und vielleicht was trinken?" schlug Christoph vor.

"Gute Idee." Philippe zögerte kur, dann schlug er vor. "In der oberen Bibliothek? Im Salon sind schon Leute."

Mario nickte. Ein bisschen Durst hatte er auch.

"Dann los. Ich hol uns eine Flasche, und wir treffen uns oben?"; schlug Christoph vor.

Philippe und Mario nickten und gingen in die Bibliothek. Christoph folgte ihnen wenige Minuten später mit einer Flasche Blut. Schnell schenkte er drei Gläser ein und setzte sich dann zu Philippe.

"Hm, gut", kommentierte Mario, nachdem sie angestoßen und probiert hatten.

"Ja, nicht? Ist eine besondere Schweinezüchtung", erzählte Philippe.

"Ihr habt immer so leckere Sachen da", lächelte Mario. "Fehlt nur noch geräuchertes Blut mit Thymian und Rosmarin."

Christoph lachte. "Du Spinner!"

"Wieso - das wär doch noch was für die italienischen Feinschmeckervampire!"

"Meinst du?" fragte Philippe nachdenklich. "Vielleicht sollten wir ja mal ein bisschen... experimentieren."

"Wär bestimmt interessant", meinte Mario.

Christoph seufzte tief. "Also wollt ihr jetzt beide im Labor verschwinden? Thomas wird begeistert sein!"

"Nein, nein. Aber vielleicht können wir das mal zusammen ausprobieren?", schlug Philippe vor.

Mario nickte begeistert. Vielleicht könnte er Thomas ja mit einer besonderen Mischung überraschen.

"Dann machen wir das. Aber in Ruhe", beschloss Philippe.

Mario nickte leicht abwesend. Thomas kam immer näher, offenbar hatte er Marios Ungeduld gespürt und sein Tempo noch einmal beschleunigt. Er fühlte ihn schon ganz deutlich, wenn er sich auf ihn konzentrierte, spürte er jeden Schritt. Thomas sehnte sich genauso nach ihm, wie Mario sich nach Thomas sehnte - auch das war deutlich zu fühlen. Aber gleich würden sie sich wiedersehen, und diese Vorfreude fühlte er ebenso.

"Mario?", kam es amüsiert von Christoph.

"Hm?", machte Mario ein wenig abgelenkt.

"Gleich sabberst du in dein leckeres Blut."

"Tu ich gar nicht", widersprach Mario - und schluckte den Speichel herunter.

Philippe lachte leise. "Trink aus. Wenn du fertig bist ist dein Schatz bestimmt da."

Mario grinste und trank wirklich aus. Und in der Tat klackte die Tür zur Bibliothek in dem Moment, in dem Mario das Glas abstellte.


	66. Der Erbe bekommt seine Fähigkeit

Mario stand auf und wenig später umarmte er Thomas fest. Sie waren gar nicht so lange getrennt gewesen, aber dennoch hatte er seinen Gefährten vermisst. Ganz sanft fühlte er Thomas Lippen an seinem Hals. "Du riechst so verführerisch", wisperte er.

"Nicht hier", murmelte Mario und entzog sich ihm leicht.

"Ich weiß", wisperte Thomas und ließ Mario los.

"Später", raunte Mario ihm zu und stellte sich nun neben Thomas. "Also, Philippe hat etwas rausgefunden..."

"Wirklich? Was denn?" fragte Thomas sofort neugierig.

"Also", begann Philippe und sah dann die beiden an. "Setzt euch doch wenigstens. Also, ich habe weiter an den Büchern gearbeitet, daran, die Texte zu entschlüsseln. Im dritten Band wird es besonders kompliziert, weil jede Seite in einer anderen Sprache geschrieben wurde - italienisch, Griechisch, Hebräisch, Latein natürlich auch... und immer wieder neu verschlüsselt."

"Man könnte auch sagen, der gute Laurentzius war paranoid", sagte Thomas kopfschüttelnd.

"Oder er hatte einfach Spaß daran, Leute herauszufordern", überlegte Philippe.

"Jetzt spann uns nicht länger auf die Folter", bat Mario. "Was stand nun im dritten Band?"

"Ganz durch bin ich nicht, aber da geht es darum, wie sein Erbe – also du - an seine Fähigkeit kommst."

"Und?" drängte Mario. "Was weißt du bisher? Was muss ich machen?"

"Es ist auf jeden Fall nicht hier im Haus", erzählte Philippe. "Irgendwo im Wald scheint er noch ... scheinst du noch einen Unterschlupf zu haben."

"Im Wald? Einen Unterschlupf?" wiederholte Mario.

"Sowas haben wir doch auch, oder? Ihr genauso wie wir. Und jetzt hast du einen mehr - irgendwo im Wald."

"Ich vermute mal eine Karte mit dem Standort gibt es nicht", sagte Thomas.

"Das wäre doch viel zu leicht!", grinste Philippe und schob ihm einige Zettel zu, auf denen er etwas Text übersetzt hatte.

"Ein Rätsel?"

"Ja, ein Rätsel. Ich habe es euch schon auf Deutsch übersetzt, raten müsst ihr selbst."

"Na super", brummte Mario. "In sowas bin ich nicht gut."

"Du bist sein Erbe. Aber okay, er hat dir ja auch schon vorher erlaubt die Hilfe deiner Freunde anzunehmen."

"Ohne euch wäre ich aufgeschmissen."

"Weiß ich doch", grinste Philippe ihn an. "Also, hier ist eine Wegbeschreibung - wenn ihr Lust habt, können wir losgucken."

Thomas nickte. "Wollten Marc und Luciano noch zu uns stoßen?"

"Sie kommen später - aber sie werden uns schon finden."

"Wollen wir dann gleich los?" fragte Mario.

"Gute Idee", nickte Christoph, dem man die Vorfreude schon ansah.

"Dann los", sagte Mario aufgeregt und stand auf.

Philippe lachte leise und stand ebenfalls auf, und wenig später machten sie sich auf den Weg, die Zettel in der Hand. es war wie eine Schatzsuche, mit dem Unterschied, dass sie nicht unbedingt wussten, wonach sie suchten.

"Wäre so ein Unterschlupf nicht schon von jemandem entdeckt worden?" fragte Mario.

"Eine versteckte Hütte interessiert nicht jeden. Da muss sie nicht unsichtbar sein. Aber wer weiß, ob er sie nicht noch irgendwie gesichert hat. Bei seiner Paranoia..."

"Und das Haus ist auch niemandem aufgefallen bist du gekommen bist", erinnerte Christoph ihn.

"Ja, vielleicht habt ihr ja recht...", murmelte Mario, dem die Antwort irgendwie doch nicht ganz ausreichte.

"Wichtig ist doch erstmal nur, dass wir den Unterschlupf überhaupt finden", sagte Thomas.

Mario sah sich um. Inzwischen waren sie am Waldrand angekommen, und er sah sich um.

"Wie groß ist der Wald?", fragte Thomas.

"Groß genug, dass wir eine ganze Weile suchen können", antwortete Christoph, und damit hatte er auch recht. Sie suchten ohne Erfolg, bis Marc und Luciano zu ihnen stießen.

"Spielt ihr verstecken oder sowas?", fragte Luciano grinsend.

"Ähm - nein. Aber die Hütte spielt verstecken - und ich befürchte, sie gewinnt", murmelte Mario.

"Welche Hütte?", fragte Marc.

"Philippe hat da einiges rausgefunden... Laurentzius hatte eine Hütte irgendwo im Wald, und die suchen wir."

"Hier im Wald? Müsste Matteo die nicht kennen?", fragte Luciano.

"Gut, dass ihr hier seid", grinste Philippe. "Er ist zu selten im Clanhaus, ich hab gar nicht an ihn gedacht."

Luciano lachte. "Er müsste jetzt eigentlich in seiner Jagdhütte sein. Wollen wir mal gucken gehen?"

"Lasst uns gleich loslaufen, bestimmt weiß er was."

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Matteos Jagdhütte. Mario, Marc und Thomas waren noch nie hier gewesen und sahen sich neugierig um.

Die Hütte war geräumig und gemütlich eingerichtet. Matteo saß in einem bequemen Sessel und sah sie überrascht an. "Besuch?", grinste er dann.

"Stören wir?" fragte Luciano.

Matteo lächelte ihn an. "Nein, nein, ich freu mich über Besuch. Aber was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

"Mario und Thomas brauchen Hilfe bei einer Schnitzeljagd", grinste Luciano.

"Schnitzeljagd? Das klingt nach Spaß. Hier im Wald?!

"Offenbar ja", sagte Mario. "Wir suchen einen Unterschlupf. Eine Hütte oder sowas."

"Hier im Wald?", überlegte Matteo und ging offenbar in Gedanken seinen Wald durch.

"Ich wüsste jetzt nicht, wo das sein könnte. Vielleicht... habt ihr einen weiteren Anhaltspunkt?"

"Wir haben das hier", sagte Thomas und reichte Matteo den Ausdruck, den sie von Philippe erhalten hatten.

"Dann lass mal gucken... hmm... am Fluss... dann da den Hügel... die Felsen... ein großer Baum? Der ist aber schon seit hundert Jahren weg. Und dann... mal sehen... wollen wir los?"

"Wenn du Zeit hast", nickte Mario mit leuchtenden Augen.

"Klar hab ich Zeit - für so einen Spaß doch immer!"

"Super", sagte Luciano.

"Also los. Die Richtung weiß ich, und da müssen wir weitergucken."

"Damit weißt du schon sehr viel mehr als wir", grinste Thomas.

Matteo lachte leise, "Ist ja schließlich mein Wald hier, wäre schlimm, wenn ich das nicht wüsste."

"Deshalb wussten wir ja auch sofort, dass du der richtige Mann bist, um uns zu helfen", sagte Luciano.

Matteo lächelte geschmeichelt. Mario grinste breit. Wenn Luciano wollte, dann konnte er vermutlich jeden um den kleinen Finger wickeln. Vor allem tat er das jedoch bei Marc - auch jetzt wieder, als er ihn einfach anlächelte und Marc förmlich dahinschmolz.

"Erzählt mir doch mal, warum genau ihr diesen Unterschlupf sucht", bat Matteo, als er sie durch den Wald führte.

Mario zögerte kurz, dann wurde ihm klar, dass Matteo sowieso von der Sache erfahren würde. "Erinnerst du dich an Laurentzius?"

"An wen?"

"Laurentzius. Er war ein Mitglied des Clans, bis vor etwa einhundert Jahren. Dann hat er sich wohl dazu entschieden von der Welt zu gehen."

"Und zwar ziemlich gründlich", ergänzte Philippe. "Niemand von uns erinnert sich noch wirklich an ihn."

Prüfend sah Mario ihn an, als keine weitere Regung kam, erzählte er weiter. "Er hat aber etwas hinterlassen, und das wollen wir finden."

"Und wie habt ihr das alles rausgefunden, wenn sich doch niemand an diesen Laurentzius erinnert?"

"Wir sind auf Unterlagen über ihn gestoßen."

"Habt ihr Federico davon erzählt?"

"Ja - er erinnert sich auch nicht."

"Hm", machte Matteo. "Sehr merkwürdig. Von sowas hab ich noch nie gehört."

"Nein, natürlich nicht - das ist ja auch Sinn der Sache", grinste Philippe.

Matteo lachte leicht. "Wo du recht hast..."

"Klar hab ich recht", lachte Philippe, während er versuchte mit Matteo Schritt zu halten. Der lief mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit durch seinen Wald.

Auch die anderen hatten inzwischen längst die Orientierung verloren. Grade für Mario und Thomas sah ein Baum wie der andere aus und sie fragten sich wirklich, wie Matteo sich hier zurechtfinden konnte.

Irgendwann verlangsamte Matteo seinen Schritt und blieb schließlich stehen. "Hier stand der Baum... damals."

Mario sah sich suchend um, entdeckte aber nichts. "Woran siehst du das?"

"Ich kenne den Baum noch. Hier hat er gestanden." Matteo deutete auf einen Platz, an dem keine Reste eines Baumes mehr zu sehen warne.

"Matteo verbringt viel Zeit hier im Wald. Er kennt ihn in- und auswendig", sagte Philippe.

Mario und Thomas sahen Matteo bewundernd an. "Ich bin gern hier", sagte Matteo einfach nur schulterzuckend.

"Es ist ja auch wirklich schön hier."

"Und es gibt hier so leckere Wildschweine", meinte Christoph zwinkernd.

"Ja, die sind wirklich lecker", lächelte Matteo. "Frisch sind sie am besten."

"Vielleicht auf dem Rückweg?" schlug Marc vor. "Ich hätte jedenfalls ein bisschen Hunger..."

Matteo nickte, "Aber erst weiter. Was stand auf diesem Zettel noch?"

"Hier", sagte Thomas und reichte Matteo den Zettel. Matteo las einen Moment, dann überlegte er - und lief dann weiter den Hügel hinauf. Die anderen folgten ihm. Mario hatte das Gefühl jeden Baum und Strauch schon fünf Mal gesehen zu haben, als Matteo irritiert stehen blieb.

"Was ist?" fragte Luciano.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ist... ich war schon seit Jahren nicht mehr hier, in dieser Ecke des Waldes - weiß auch nicht, warum."

"Dann muss der Unterschlupf hier in der Nähe sein", sagte Mario.

Matteo ging einen Schritt weiter - und stockte wieder. "Das geht hier nicht weiter...?"

"Doch natürlich", sagte Mario. "Soll ich vorgehen?"

"Sicher?"

"Du weißt nicht weiter und ihr alle habt das Gefühl, als würde es hier nicht weitergehen", sagte Mario und sah sich fragend um. Die anderen nickten zustimmend. "Also bin ich der Einzige, der vorgehen kann."

Die Vampire um ihn herum nickten, auch wenn Thomas es mit sichtlichem Widerwillen tat.

"Sei vorsichtig", sagte Philippe. "Er hat bestimmt wieder ein paar Fallen versteckt."

Mario nickte leicht und trat ein paar erste Schritte vor. Thomas griff nach seiner Hand. "Falls was passiert, zieh ich dich sofort zurück", sagte er leise.

Mario nickte leicht und ging langsam weiter. Die anderen folgten ihm sehr aufmerksam und sich immer wieder nach allen Seiten umsehend. Die Wand wurde immer dichter, bis Mario selbst kaum noch vorankam und Thomas seine Hand loslassen musste.

"Ich verstehe das nicht", murmelte Matteo immer wieder.

"Das ist eine der Kräfte von Laurentzius gewesen", erklärte Marc leise.

"Aber ich hab einen ganzen Teil meines Waldes vergessen! Das... das ist einfach unglaublich. Und unerhört!"

Luciano trat zu Matteo und sah ihn an. "Frag mal Federico - da fehlt einer aus dem Clan, und er erinnert sich nicht an ihn!"

"Aber das hier ist mein Wald. Da hat niemand dran rumzuspielen!"

"Ja... und er hat echt in all unseren Köpfen rumgespielt."

"Und ihr sagt, er existiert nicht mehr?"

"Davon gehen wir aus."

"Schade. Ich hätte dem Kerl wirklich gern gesagt, was ich davon halte."

"Aber immerhin haben wir so mal wieder ein Rätsel... ein Abenteuer", bemerkte Philippe.

Matteo brummte nur.


	67. Entdeckung in der Hütte

Inzwischen war Mario den Hügel weiter hochgeklettert, langsam, denn zum einen bremste ihn die Wand, die Barriere, zum anderen achtete er bei jedem Schritt auf mögliche Fallen. Thomas blieb so dicht hinter ihm, wie es möglich war. Doch er konnte ihm nicht näher als zwanzig Meter kommen.

"Mario warte", bat Thomas.

Mario versuchte langsamer zu gehen, aber es fiel ihm schwer, und schon nach wenigen Schritten wurde er wieder schneller. "Ich glaub, das muss ich alleine machen..."

Thomas sah ihn wenig begeistert an. "Und wenn du in eine Falle gerätst?"

"Das wird mir Laurentzius nicht antun", war Mario überzeugt.

"Bitte sei vorsichtig", sagte Thomas eindringlich.

"Bin ich, versprochen!"

Seufzend nickte Thomas und sah zu den anderen. "Wir warten hier. Offenbar soll Mario allein zum Unterschlupf kommen." Einhelliges Nicken begleitete Mario weiter.

Es war schon merkwürdig nun ganz allein weiterzugehen, aber gleichzeitig fühlte es sich richtig an. Laurentzius hatte es so geplant, und er würde seinem Erbe nichts Böses antun, davon war Mario überzeugt. Außerdem war er ein Vampir, und so schnell konnte ihm nichts gefährlich werden.

So ging er weiter, sprang über einen Graben, kletterte einen Felsen hinauf und auf der anderen Seite wieder herunter, dann über eine Klippe und durch eine kleine Schlucht, bis er ganz unvermittelt vor einer kleinen Hütte stand. Das Dach, aus Holzbohlen zusammengezimmert, war eingebrochen, und auch die Seitenwände sahen alles andere als stabil aus.

Ganz kurz erinnerte ihn der Anblick an die Hütte in dem Wald in Polen, wo sie damals Jakob gefunden und gegen Sinibaldus gekämpft hatten. Doch die Hütte hier war viel kleiner, verfallener - und strahlte keinerlei Bedrohung aus. Auch waren hier die Geräusche von Tieren in der Umgebung zu hören - Vogelgezwitscher oder kleine Nager, die durch das Unterholz flitzten. Das hatte in Polen ebenfalls gefehlt. Und Tiere hatten ja einen guten Spürsinn für Gefahr. Wenn sie sich so nah an die Hütte trauten, dürfte es ungefährlich sein.

Dennoch war er sehr vorsichtig, als er sich der Tür näherte und sie mit den Fingerspitzen berührte. Nichts passierte, also drückte er erneut mit mehr Schwung. Die Tür bewegte sich leicht, hatte sich aber offenbar so verzogen, dass sie klemmte. Mit Bedauern schob Mario sie mit mehr Kraft auf, so dass sie aus der oberen Angel brach. Eine Wolke von Holzspänen und Staub rieselte herunter und hüllte ihn ein.

Er wartete einen Moment, dann betrat er die Hütte. Durch ein paar Löcher im Dach fiel Tageslicht herein, so dass Mario genug vom Inneren erkennen konnte. Viel war es nicht - ein alter Tisch, ein kaputter Stuhl und ein paar Holzreste. Es war wirklich ein klassischer Unterschlupf, den die Vampire in früheren Jahrhunderten genutzt hatten - besonders, als die Amulette noch nicht so machtvoll gewesen waren.

Er runzelte die Stirn, als ihm bei dem Gedanken eine Idee kam. Aufmerksam suchte er den Boden ab, bis er tatsächlich das gesuchte fand: den Griff zu einer Bodenluke. Ein Kriechkeller tat sich ihm auf, kaum höher als anderthalb Meter und so groß, dass ein Mann ausgestreckt hier liegen konnte. Mario schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, in so einem Keller zu liegen und auf das Untergehen der Sonne warten zu müssen. Jetzt musste er in das Loch klettern und sehen, ob er hier etwas fand.

Aber erst würde er irgendwie die Luke verkeilen, damit sie nicht plötzlich zu viel, während er da drinnen war. Er sah sich suchend um und fand dann einen der Holzbalken aus dem Dach, die er zwischen die Luke und den Boden stellte. Kritisch begutachtete er seine Konstruktion, ehe er vorsichtig in das Loch kroch. Er war kaum unten, da stießen seine Finger unerwartet gegen ein Kästchen.

"Hab ich doch den richtigen Riecher gehabt", murmelte er. Er zog das Kästchen zu sich und kletterte wieder aus dem Loch. Er zögerte einen Moment. Sollte er mit dem Kästchen zu den anderen gehen oder es sofort öffnen?

Irgendwie fühlte er sich unsicher das alleine zu tun, also hielt er das Kästchen fest, während er versuchte die Hütte zu verlassen. Es blieb beim Versuch, das Kästchen konnte er nicht durch die aufgebrochene Tür ziehen. Es war, als würde sie wie in einem Netz festgehalten werden, ein Netz, das er ohne jegliche Schwierigkeit durchdrang.

"Ach komm schon, das ist doch albern", murrte Mario das Kästchen an. Das Kästchen reagierte nicht, natürlich nicht, weigerte sich aber standhaft mit nach draußen zu kommen.

"Toll, wirklich toll", murmelte Mario und ging zurück in die Hütte. Also, würde er das Kästchen wohl ohne Thomas und die anderen öffnen müssen. Er setzte sich auf den uralten, klapprigen Stuhl, stellte das Kästchen auf den uralten, klapprigen Tisch und sah es an. "Und? Wirst du mir hier dein Geheimnis offenbaren?"

Wieder kam keine Reaktion, wofür Mario aber ehrlich gesagt auch ganz dankbar war. Ein sprechendes Kästchen hätte er nicht wirklich lustig gefunden. Vorsichtig drehte er das Kästchen in der Hand. Er hätte bei dieser Untersuchung gern mehr Licht gehabt, aber das Kästchen ließ sich ja nicht aus der Hütte nehmen.

"Also gut. Wir bekomm ich dich auf?" murmelte Mario, während er nach einem Schloss oder etwas ähnlichem suchte. Das Kästchen schien aber fest verschlossen. Immerhin waren ihm keine der fiesen Fallen aufgefallen, vor denen Philippe ihn gewarnt hatte. Allerdings hatte er wirklich keine Ahnung, wie er das Kästchen aufbekommen sollte.

Vorsichtig drehte er es von einer Seite zur anderen, versuchte es mit dem Fingernagel aufzuknibbeln - und brach sich dabei den Nagel schmerzhaft kurz ab. Irgendwann seufzte er und stellte das Kästchen ab, und nachdenklich streichelte er über die Oberseite. Es knarrte leise, dann hob sich leise der hölzerne Deckel.

Ziemlich verdutzt sah Mario das Kästchen an. Das war alles gewesen? Nur ein bisschen streicheln? "Meinst du das ernst?", fragte er das Kästchen leise, bekam aber - glücklicherweise - wieder keine Antwort. Vorsichtig hob er den Deckel weiter an. Im Inneren lag ein zusammengerolltes Stück Papier, eine kleine Glasphiole und ein schwerer Siegelring.

Die beiden Gegenstände ließ er zunächst in dem Kästchen liegen und holte erst das Papier heraus. Mario stöhnte. Natürlich war auch dieser Text wieder in Laurentzius' seltsamen Code geschrieben. Und den konnte er nicht lesen. Konnte er denn wenigstens den Brief nach draußen zu Philippe bringen, oder musste der ihm jetzt beibringen, wie man den Code entzifferte?

"Nur den Brief", sagte Mario leise zu dem Kästchen und bewegte sich dem Brief vorsichtig in Richtung der Tür. "Du kannst da stehen bleiben und... was auch immer du so tust tun, ok?"

Das Kästchen blieb natürlich ruhig, während Mario durch die Tür schritt. Vorsichtig hielt er den Brief dabei in den Händen. Erleichtert atmete er auf, als er die Hütte ohne Schwierigkeiten verlassen konnte. Offenbar war einer der anderen Gegenstände der Grund, warum das Kästchen nicht raus wollte. Raus wollte - jetzt hatte das komische Ding schon einen Willen? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn er den anderen davon erzählte, würden die ihn für total bescheuert halten.

Aber erstmal musste er den Hügel wieder herunterklettern, und dabei die Papierrolle möglichst nicht beschädigen - die wirkte ziemlich alt. Immerhin hatte er keine Probleme die anderen zu finden. Er spürte Thomas ganz in der Nähe und seine Ungeduld und Besorgnis, die aber nachließ, je näher Mario kam.

Schließlich stand er vor ihnen und fasste kurz zusammen, was er auf dem Hügel erlebt hatte. "Aber dieses Papier hier, das konnte ich mit runter bringen", schloss er. "Philippe, kannst du es entziffern?"

"Einen Moment", nickte Philippe und entfernte sich ein Stückchen um sich den Text in Ruhe anzusehen.

Recht bald kehrte er zurück, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Ist der letzte Code, vermischt mit dem ersten - recht einfach zu entschlüsseln."

"Schön. Und was steht da nun?" fragte Mario.

Philippe stellte sich gerade hin und las vor.

Mein lieber Erbe,  
Du hast deine letzte Prüfung hinter dich gebracht, meinen Glückwunsch.  
Du bist würdig, mein Erbe zu sein und damit meine Fähigkeit zu empfangen.

Mario und die anderen sahen Philippe voller Ungeduld an. "Und? Steht da noch mehr? Was die Fähigkeit ist und wie ich sie bekomme?" drängelte Mario schließlich.

"Geduld, junger Vampir, Geduld", lächelte Philippe und las dann weiter.

Ich hoffe, du wirst die Fähigkeit weise gebrauchen, weiser, als andere. Höre auf deine Freunde, sie werden dich in deiner weiteren Existenz begleiten. Sie werden dir den Weg weisen.

Mario schnaubte. "Klar. Die Hütte will euch nicht und das Kästchen will nicht raus. Sehr hilfreich!"

"Ich glaube, Laurentzius meint nicht jetzt, sondern die Zukunft", bemerkte Thomas. "Philippe, liest du weiter?"

"Wenn Mario mich nicht ständig unterbrechen würde", grinste Philippe amüsiert.

Dann las er weiter. Nimm nun die Phiole und den Ring. Steck dir den Ring an, dann öffne die Phiole. Ich habe dir alles gegeben, was ich besaß. Handle Weise. Laurentzius

"Das war’s?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, das war’s", bestätigte Philippe.

"Wieder nichts darüber, was das nun für Fähigkeiten sind", seufzte Thomas.

"Nein, das wirst du wohl selbst herausfinden. Die Fähigkeit scheint mächtig zu sein, und für Gutes wie Böses eingesetzt werden", bemerkte Christoph. "Und ich hab den Verdacht, Laurentzius hat diese Grenze hin und wieder überschritten."

"Ja, sonst hätte er bestimmt nicht alle vergessen lassen, dass es ihn gab", sagte Matteo.

"Also... sollte ich jetzt wieder hoch", folgerte Mario.

"Ich will nicht, dass du das allein machst", sagte Thomas. "Es könnte was passieren..."

"Vielleicht kannst du ja diesmal mitkommen. Aber... ich krieg das Kästchen nicht aus der Hütte raus."

Thomas griff nach Marios Hand. "Lass mich nicht los, ok?" Mario nickte leicht, küsste ihn kurz und begann dann wieder den Hügel hochzuklettern.


	68. Ein Regenbogen

Thomas spürte wieder deutlich den Widerstand, der ihn daran hindern wollte der Hütte näher zu kommen, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen. Er würde Mario nicht allein lassen. Es kostete ihm viel Kraft, dann konnte er Mario durch die erste Barriere folgen, und der Weg bis zur Hütte fiel ihm leichter.

"Alles ok?" fragte Mario, als sie vor der Hütte standen.

"Ja, komm, lass uns reingehen", bat Thomas und ging vor. Es war, als würde er gegen eine Wand prallen, gegen ein hochkant gestelltes Trampolin oder so, er prallte richtiggehend ab.

"Thomas!" rief Mario erschrocken.

"Ich komm nicht weiter", murmelte Thomas.

"Hast du dir weh getan?" fragte Mario besorgt.

"Nein, das nicht - aber ich komm echt nicht rein. Als wenn man durchs Tornetz gehen wollte."

Mario streckte eine Hand aus, aber er spürte nichts. "Da ist nichts..."

"Ja, für dich", knurrte Thomas. "Ich... ich muss wohl hier draußen bleiben, die Hütte lässt mich nicht rein."

"Das ist nicht richtig", sagte Mario und sah die Hütte an. "Thomas gehört zu mir."

Aus einem plötzlichen Gedanken heraus streckte er die Hand aus und streichelte über den alten Türpfosten.

"Was machst du da?" fragte Thomas irritiert.

"Die Hütte ein wenig... beruhigen?", versuchte Mario zu erklären. Noch einmal strich er über das alte Holz, dann trat er in das Haus und zog Thomas mit sich. Tatsächlich spürte Thomas diesmal nur einen leichten Widerstand, dann stand er schon neben Mario in der Hütte. Erstaunt sah er Mario an, sagte aber nichts.

"Das ist also der Palast", sagte Mario. "Das Kästchen war da unten in dem Versteck."

"Und in dem Kästchen waren die Phiole und ein Ring?"

"Komm her", sagte Mario und zog Thomas zu dem Tisch auf dem das geöffnete Kästchen stand. "Hier ist es."

Neugierig sah Thomas in das Kästchen, berührte es aber nicht. Der Ring sah ziemlich massiv und schwer aus und er trug ein merkwürdiges Siegel, das ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Aber weitere Untersuchungen gaben kein Ergebnis, also beschloss Mario Laurentzius zu vertrauen und den Ring überzuziehen.

"Und fühlst du was merkwürdiges?" fragte Thomas.

"Es kribbelt etwas", überlegte Mario. "Aber das ist okay."

Vorsichtig griff er dann nach der kleinen Phiole. Das Glas war durchsichtig und innen war eine farblose Flüssigkeit zu sehen.

"Mach sie auf", wisperte Thomas.

Mario nickte und öffnete den Verschluss langsam und vorsichtig. Schlagartig änderte sie die Farbe des Inhalts der Phiole, von Lila zu blau, grün, gelb und orange zu rot - einmal durch den Regenbogen.

"Oh!" machte Mario verblüfft und hätte vor Schreck fast die Phiole fallengelassen.

"Vorsicht!", rief Thomas, der vor Schreck gleich einen Schritt zurück trat.

"Alles ok, ich hab sie", sagte Mario.

"Gut", atmete Thomas erleichtert auf. "Mach sie mal ganz auf."

Mario nickte, zögerte aber noch einen Moment. Schließlich holte er tief Luft und zog den Korken komplett heraus. Es ploppte leise, dann zischte es, und eine Dampfwolke stieg auf. Nach und nach verflüchtigte sich die gesamte Flüssigkeit und verteilte sich im Raum. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, dann wurde klar, dass die Wolke langsam zu Mario zog. Mario wusste nicht wirklich, wie er reagieren sollte. Das alles war mehr als unheimlich und trotzdem hatte er nicht das Gefühl, dass ihm hier Gefahr drohte.

Die Wolke umhüllte ihn kurz, dann drang sie in seinen Körper ein. Es war ein warmes, geborgenes Gefühl, verbunden mit einem angenehmen Kribbeln. Dann war es auch schon vorbei, das Prickeln, die Wärme, und auch die Wolke war komplett verschwunden.

Thomas beobachtete das ganze misstrauisch. Aber Mario fühlte sich gut, also schien wohl alles ok zu sein. Er blieb noch einen Moment still stehen, bis Mario sich wieder rührte.

"Und?" fragte Thomas.

"Ist komisch", meinte Mario leise. "Ich... vermutlich hab ich jetzt seine Fähigkeit - und keine Ahnung, welche das sein mag."

"Solange es dir gut geht", sagte Thomas und zog Mario in seine Arme.

"Hmm, geht es mir", murmelte Mario und schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Wir finden schon raus, was das für eine Fähigkeit ist", flüsterte Thomas.

Mario knurrte nur leise, er genoss es einfach von Thomas so gehalten zu werden und seine Zuversicht und sein Vertrauen zu spüren. Thomas lächelte und hielt Mario noch fester an sich gedrückt.

Schließlich löste er sich wieder von seinem Freund. "Wollen wir langsam wieder runter zu den anderen?"

Mario nickte. "Hier ist nichts mehr, was wir noch erledigen müssen."

Thomas griff nach dem Kästchen, das sich jetzt ohne Gegenwehr von ihm hochheben ließ, und zog Mario dann mit sich aus der Hütte.

"Na wenigstens komm ich ohne Probleme wieder raus", grinste Thomas.

"Wär ja noch schöner, wenn die Hütte dich jetzt hier festhalten würde", murmelte Mario, dem erst jetzt das Risiko klar geworden war, das sie eingegangen waren.

Thomas drehte sich zu Mario und Griff wieder seine Hand. "Es ist alles ok, Mario. Uns beiden geht es gut."

"Da bin ich auch froh drüber", gab Mario zu. Gemeinsam und Hand in Hand stiegen sie den Hügel wieder hinab.

"Da seid ihr ja wieder!" sagte Marc hörbar erleichtert.

"Ja, wir sind wieder da. Und haben wohl alles erledigt."

"Dann hast du jetzt die Fähigkeit?" fragte Philippe.

"Ich denke schon. Da war so eine Flüssigkeit... und eine Wolke und so...", versuchte Mario das Erlebte zusammenzufassen.

"Fühlst du dich jetzt irgendwie anders?"fragte Christoph.

"Es war da oben ein komisches Gefühl, aber im Moment ist nichts anders. Glaub ich..."

"Dann weißt du auch nicht um was für eine Fähigkeit es sich handelt?"

"Nein, das stand da nirgends."

"Seltsamer Kerl dieser Laurentzius", sagte Matteo kopfschüttelnd.

"Ja, wirklich", stimmte Mario zu.

"Wollen wir dann zurück ins Clanhaus?" schlug Luciano vor. "Federico sollte das hier erfahren. Vielleicht ist er mit seinen Nachforschungen nach Laurentzius auch weiter gekommen."

"Ja, lasst uns loslaufen. Matteo, magst du mitkommen, oder willst du lieber hier bleiben?" Inzwischen wusste Mario, wie unwohl sich Matteo in der Stadt fühlte, und auch im Clanhaus.

"Ich bleib hier und schau mich noch ein bisschen um", antwortete Matteo dann auch erwartungsgemäß.

"Okay... vielleicht kommst du jetzt ja auch in die Hütte oben rein. Wir kommen dann morgen vorbei und erzählen dir, was wir noch rausgefunden haben, ja?"

Matteo lächelte erfreut. "Das wär schön. Neugierig bin ich ja schon, wie das alles ausgeht."

"Klar, wir lassen dich schon nicht hängen", versprach Mario, ehe sie sich verabschiedeten und auf den Weg zurück in die Stadt machten.

"Habt ihr was dagegen... Ich hab Hunger", sagte Marc als sie in der Nähe von ein paar Wildschweinen vorbei liefen.

"Ja, aber... nicht austrinken, ja?", bat Philippe. "Matteo ist da manchmal etwas eigen."

Marc nickte und verschwand zwischen zwei Bäumen. Mit blutverschmiertem Mund kehrte er zurück, was Luciano deutlich sichtbar nicht behagte. Wortlos reichte Thomas ihm ein Taschentuch, mit dem sich Marc schnell das Blut abwischte.

"Sorry", nuschelte er noch mit ausgefahrenen Zähnen. Luciano lächelte nur und griff nach Marcs Hand. Sie war ganz warm, fiel ihm auf, und es fühlte sich gut an sie zu berühren, zu halten. Ohne groß nachzudenken trat er näher und gab Marc einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen. Er schmeckte ein wenig Blut, das ziemlich gut war.

"Wollt ihr hierbleiben oder kommt ihr mit?" fragte Philippe grinsend.

"Nee, wir kommen mit", beschloss Marc schnell.

Auch Luciano nickte. "Ist wichtig. Durch den Wald... spazieren können wir später auch noch."

"Gut, dann lasst uns loslaufen, ja?"

Sie nickten und liefen los. Wenig später trafen sie im Clanhaus ein.


	69. Laurentzius‘ Geschichte

Sie waren noch nicht ganz angekommen, als Federico ihnen schon entgegen kann.

"Ah da seid ihr ja", sagte er. "ich hab euch schon gesucht."

"Federico", war Christoph deutlich verwundert den Clanführer auf offener Straße zu sehen.

"Guck nicht so schockiert", lachte Federico. "Ich verlasse das Haus durchaus ab und zu. Ich hab gedacht, ihr wärt bei Marios Anwesen und habt deswegen dort nachgesehen."

"Wir waren im Wald bei Matteo - und Mario hat wohl das letzte Rätsel gelöst."

"Das sollten wir dann wohl drinnen besprechen", sagte Federico.

"Ja, das sollten wir wohl", nickte Philippe.

Wenig später saßen die Vampire zusammen mit Eleonore im Salon. "Dann erzählt", bat Federico. "Was habt ihr rausgefunden. Und wieso ausgerechnet im Wald?"

"Das war Laurentzius Hinweis, eine Art Schatzkarte", begann Mario und erzählte, wie sie zusammen mit Matteo die Hütte gefunden, und was sie darin erlebt hatten. Federico und Eleonore hörten ihm schweigend bis zum Schluss zu.

"Und jetzt... hab ich wohl seine Fähigkeit. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was das sein könnte."

"Er konnte heilen", sagte Federico leise. "Und verletzten. Er konnte einen Menschen nur durch die Kraft seiner Gedanken in Stücke reißen. Selbst Vampiren konnte er ernsten Schaden zufügen, von denen sie sich nur sehr langsam erholten."

"Du... erinnerst dich an ihn?", fragte Mario fassungslos.

Federico zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht an alles. Vorhin, ich vermute als das mit der Wolke passiert ist, da kamen einige Erinnerungen wieder."

"Erzähl mir von ihm", bat Mario ihn. "Erzähl mir alles, was du von ihm weißt."

Federico seufzte. "Er hat den Clan geführt. Vor mir. Er war... alt. Das war er schon, als ich zum Vampir gemacht wurde. Laurentzius war ein guter Clanführer. Gerecht und stark. Er liebte die Alchemie und alles was damit zusammenhing. Oft verschwand er monatelang und trieb sich in den arabischen Ländern herum oder in Asien."

"Klingt nach einem... guten Vampir."

"Die meiste Zeit schon. Aber nach einigen Jahrhunderten veränderte er sich. Immer öfter schloss er sich in seinem Labor ein. Schließlich baute er sich diesen geheimen Raum in seinem Haus, weil er sicher war, dass jemand seine Geheimnisse stehlen wollte."

"Der Raum war ja auch wirklich gut geschützt - wusstest du davon?"

"Am Anfang nicht. Glaube ich zumindest. Aber irgendwann... ahnte ich etwas. In der Stadt begannen Gerüchte zu kursieren. Menschen verschwanden spurlos. Einige tauchten wieder auf - grässlich zugerichtet, als hätte sich ein Verrückter an ihnen ausgetobt."

"Oh", machte Mario, dem jetzt ein wenig Angst wurde.

Federico nickte. "Ja. Einige der Älteren stellten ihn zur Rede. Er forschte, sagte Laurentzius. Es waren andere Zeiten damals und Menschen... entbehrlich. Den Ältesten war es nur wichtig, dass Laurentzius vorsichtiger wurde. Sich die Opfer nicht mehr in Florenz suchte und die Leichen besser entsorgte."

"Grausam", murmelte Mario betroffen.

"Eine Zeit lang funktionierte das ganz gut. Aber dann... dann begannen junge Vampire zu verschwinden", fuhr Federico leise fort.

Besonders Philippe und Christoph waren betroffen, sie mussten Laurentzius doch auch gekannt haben.

"Was dann passierte... daran kann ich mich kaum erinnern. Da war ein Vampir, ein Vertrauter von Laurentzius und es gab Streit", sagte Federico und runzelte die Stirn. "Er... Laurentzius hat ihn mitten im Saal zu Staub zerfallen lassen. Nur mit der Kraft seiner Gedanken. Die Haut des Vampirs wurde erst grau, dann schwarz und dann..."

"Oh Gott", keuchte Mario erschrocken auf. "Er hat den Vampir... seinen Freund... einfach so... getötet?"

"Ich glaube zu der Zeit war Laurentzius schon nicht mehr er selbst", murmelte Federico.

"Er hat sich in seiner Kraft verloren", formulierte Eleonore.

"Und in seiner Angst", nickte Federico. "Seine Angst, dass da jemand war, der ihm seine Kraft stehlen wollte. Ein Vampir mit glühenden Augen und voller Hass, so hatte Laurentzius das am Anfang beschrieben."

Mario bekam Angst. Und er war nun der Erbe dieses paranoiden Vampirs mit unvorstellbarer Kraft?

"Du... du hast am Anfang gesagt, dass er auch heilen konnte", sagte Thomas mit belegter Stimme.

"Ja, das ist die andere Fähigkeit, auf die sich Laurentzius nur selten besonnen hat. Wie er Menschen zerschmettern konnte, konnte er sie auch heilen. Und Vampire ebenfalls, wenn sie verletzt waren. Es war faszinierend zuzusehen, wie gebrochene Knochen heilten und Glieder nachwuchsen", erzählte Federico.

"Glieder... nachwachsen...?" wisperte Mario.

"Ja... es ist unglaublich. Ich habe es bei einem Arm gesehen, der langsam wuchs. Es dauerte einige Tage, dann war er wieder da."

Luciano schüttelte sich leicht. "Ich glaube das will ich niemals sehen. Weder das Zerschmettern noch das Nachwachsen von Armen oder Beinen..."

"Er heilte auch andere Sachen, kleinere Verletzungen oder Krankheiten. Aber zu seinem Ende hatte er andere Probleme, große Probleme."

"Ich kann mich noch verschwommener an all das erinnern als Federico", sagte Eleonore. "Aber ich weiß noch, dass Laurentzius vor all dem ein netter Mann war. Er hat mich oft mit auf seine Reisen genommen. Nach Ägypten oder Japan. Er brachte mir viel über Kunst bei und das man die Menschen allein schon dafür lieben musste."

Dankbar sah Mario sie an, es tat so gut auch etwas Positives über den alten Vampir zu hören. Dabei war es zu der Zeit noch unüblich Menschen zu schätzen - doch Laurentzius hatte das getan.

"Die Bilder in dem Haus... die müssten alle von ihm stammen", sagte Eleonore nachdenklich. "Früher hat er viel gemalt. Vor allem Portraits. Von Vampiren, aber am liebsten von Menschen."

Unwillkürlich lächelte Mario. "Er musst ein toller Vampir gewesen sein, bevor... bevor er sich verändert hatte."

"Immerhin hat er einen Weg gefunden, seine Kraft gut zu verstecken und auf den richtigen zu warten, dem er sie... vererben kann", sagte Federico. "Das zeig mir, dass doch noch etwas von dem alten Laurentzius in ihm steckte."

"Das merkte man auch in seinen Briefen und... Aufgaben. Alleine war das nicht zu machen - und er hat immer wieder geschrieben, dass ich auf meine Freunde hören soll", erzählte Mario.

Federico nickte. "Ja. Hätte er damals auf seine Freunde gehört, wäre das alles vielleicht nie passiert."

"Er hoffte auf jeden Fall, dass ich das nicht wiederholt."

"Das wirst du nicht", sagte Thomas sofort.

"Ich habe dich", lächelte Mario ihn an.

"Und uns. Wir lassen schon nicht zu, dass du einen auf verrückten Wissenschaftler machst", sagte Luciano.

"Danke", lächelte Mario ihn an.

"Aber ich versteh immer noch nicht, warum wir uns nicht an ihn erinnern", sagte Christoph.

"Er konnte nicht nur die Körper verändern, sondern auch die Gedanken und Erinnerungen. Ich denke aber, eure Erinnerungen werden auch wiederkommen. Vielleicht kann Mario euch dabei helfen."

"Ich?" fragte Mario mit großen Augen. "Wie denn?"

"Lass dir Zeit deine Fähigkeit zu erkunden, dann wirst du schon rausfinden, wie du das tun kannst."

Mario schluckte. Im Moment wusste er nicht mal, ob er diese Fähigkeiten wirklich wollte. Sie machten ihm... Angst.

"Mario... die meisten Fähigkeiten sind zweigeteilt", versuchte Eleonore zu erklären. "Du musst die richtige, gute Seite finden und nutzen. Dann ist es eine wunderbare Fähigkeit. Du kannst so viel Gutes tun!"

"Laurentzius war doch auch ein guter Vampir und hat es nicht geschafft", murmelte Mario.

"Er hat nicht auf seine Freunde gehört. Und das wirst du - du stehst ihnen viel näher als er damals. Alleine wegen Thomas mache ich mir da gar keine Sorgen um dich."

"Wir kriegen das hin Mario", sagte Thomas und drückte Marios Hand.

Ein wenig sicherer nickte Mario. Thomas würde nicht zulassen, dass er sich in so eine schreckliche Richtung entwickelte.

"Jedenfalls ist es gut, dass wir uns wieder anfangen an Laurentzius zu erinnern", sagte Federico.

"Es ist schön von ihm zu hören - und gerade zu hören, dass er auch gute Seiten hatte."

"Mit der Zeit werdet ihr bestimmt noch mehr Geschichte von ihm hören."

Mario sah Federico dankbar an. Inzwischen war er schon viel ruhiger geworden, und er bekam langsam das Gefühl, dass er sich möglicherweise mit seiner neuen Fähigkeit anfreunden konnte. Schließlich stimmte es. Er konnte eine Menge Gutes damit tun.

"Weißt du was, Mario? Morgen Abend gehst du zu Matteo. Der hat immer mal mit kranken oder verletzten Tieren zu tun - und du kannst mal gucken, wie sich deine Fähigkeit anfühlt", schlug Christoph vor.

"Das ist eine gute Idee", sagte Federico sofort.

Mario nickte, vielleicht war es wirklich gut an Tieren zu üben - auch wenn er wohl nicht so leicht an sie herankam.

"Matteo wird uns da schon helfen", sagte Thomas lächelnd zu Mario.

"Das wird bestimmt spannend", nickte Mario.

"Spannend macht ihr es auf jeden Fall immer", sagte Eleonore. "So viel Aufregung war hier schon lange nicht mehr. Sehr erfrischend."

Mario grinste leicht, "Wir bringen euch das Chaos."

"Na Chaos würde ich das noch nicht nennen", sagte Federico.

"Nein, aber Aufregung und Neuerungen. Und das tut gut."

Thomas lächelte. "Schön, dass ihr das so seht."

"Ja, natürlich. Das Leben wird mit der Zeit langweilig. Und wir haben nicht viele junge Vampire. Und die, die da sind - die verziehen sich dann nach Pisa oder Elba", sah sie Luciano an.

Luciano grinste schief. "Ich bin aber auch noch oft hier im Clanhaus."

"Ja, seit Marc hier ist", nickte Eleonore. "Das ist schon in Ordnung, Luciano, du bist frei. Aber es ist einfach schön euch auch mal hier zu haben:"

"Das stimmt", sagte Federico. "Und ihr habt es sogar geschafft, Philippe für mehrere Stunden aus seinem Labor zu holen."

"Dafür bin ich euch sehr dankbar", lachte Christoph. Philippe schnaubte, lächelte Christoph aber an.

"Ich glaube, du solltest dich jetzt ein wenig zurückziehen, Mario, und das alles sacken lassen", schlug Eleonore vor.

"Ja... gute Idee", sagte Mario. Er sah zu Thomas. "Wollen wir zu unserem Haus gucken?"

"Ja, gerne. Jetzt weißt du ja viel mehr von Laurentzius - da ist es spannend wieder in das Haus zu gehen."

"Außerdem sind schon einige Arbeiten erledigt worden, die ihr euch mal ansehen solltet", sagte Philippe.

"Ihr seid echt toll", lächelte Mario ihn an. "Dass ihr das einfach so organisiert."

"Giovanni erledigt das alles", sagte Christoph lachend. "Für ihn ist das eine echte Abwechslung und er genießt es."

"Ihr seid alle toll - ich muss mich hinterher wirklich bei ihm bedanken."

"Machen wir, wenn alles fertig ist", sagte Thomas lächelnd. "Und jetzt komm. Bin schon neugierig, was sich in dem Haus getan hat."

"Dann euch beiden eine schöne Nacht", wünschte Federico.

"Euch auch", sagte Mario und stand gemeinsam mit Thomas auf. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Salon.


	70. Eine Idee

Thomas griff nach Marios Hand und zog ihn in ein leeres Zimmer nebenan. "Alles ok?" fragte er ihn und zog ihn dabei in seine Arme.

Mario nickte leicht. "Mit dir schaff ich es", war er zuversichtlich, während er sich eng an ihn kuschelte.

"Endlich wissen wir, was es mit all dem auf sich hat", flüsterte Thomas. "Es ist... erleichternd nicht mehr rumrätseln zu müssen."

"Und die Fähigkeit... sie ist schön. Es muss schön sein zu heilen."

Thomas lächelte. "Sie passt zu dir."

Mario nickte leicht. "Ich glaub auch... Weißt du noch, bei Holger... und wir konnten nichts tun? Und jetzt, jetzt kann ich ihm helfen!"

"Ja. Das... du kannst ihn heilen", sagte Thomas, der noch gar nicht so weit gedacht hatte.

"Ich kann ihn heilen", wiederholte Mario. "Ich muss vorher üben, ganz genau üben..."

Thomas nickte und lächelte ihn strahlend an. "Wollen wir es ihm schon sagen oder erst, wenn du deine Fähigkeit richtig beherrscht?"

"Erst, wenn ich es kann. Sonst... wer weiß, wie lange ich brauche, bis ich ihn heilen kann:"

"Es wird schwer sein ihm nichts zu erzählen", seufzte Thomas. "Oder Philipp..."

"Ja... aber ich will ihm keine Hoffnung machen, und hinterher kann ich es erst in fünf Jahren, wenn es ihm nicht mehr hilft."

"Du hast recht. Aber es wird wirklich hart."

"Mal sehen, wann ich es kann..."

Thomas lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn. "Du wirst es schnell lernen, das weiß ich."

"Ich liebe dich", das war das einzige, das Mario jetzt zu erwidern wusste, dann erwiderte er den Kuss zärtlich.

Eine ganze Weile standen sie so da, bis sich Thomas wieder von Mario löste. Es hatte gut getan, diese Versicherung ihrer Liebe, diese starke Bindung zu spüren."Lass uns nach Hause gehen", flüsterte Thomas."Nach Hause - in unser neues Haus", lächelte Mario, griff seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich nach draußen.

Hand in Hand liefen sie durch die nächtlichen Straßen von Florenz, bis sie zu dem Anwesen gelangten, das nun offiziell Mario gehörte. Man sah schon von Weitem, dass sich einiges geändert hatte. Das zugewachsene Tor, das sie zu Anfang übersehen hatten, war jetzt von Gebüsch befreit, und man sah die aufwändigen Verzierungen des schmiedeeisernen Kunstwerks. Auch der Weg zur Eingangstür war freigeräumt.

"Wir brauchen einen Gärtner oder so", meinte Thomas.

"Ja, auf jeden Fall. Dann wird der Garten hier bestimmt wunderschön."

Thomas nickte. "Dann kaufen wir uns so ne schicke Hollywood-Schaukel und stellen die unter den großen Baum dort."

Mario sah in die Richtung, in die Thomas zeigte, und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Die Schaukel befestigen wir an dem Ast da."

"Noch besser!" sagte Thomas begeistert.

"Wollen wir dann reingehen? Mal gucken, was drinnen so ist... das heißt - hast du einen Schlüssel dabei?"

"Ich nicht. Ich dachte du hättest...", sagte Thomas.

"Ja... Mist", murmelte Mario. "Wüsste jetzt auch nicht, wen ich fragen könnte.“ Aus einer inneren Eingebung heraus trat er zu dem Haus und der Tür und legte seine Hand darauf. Und tatsächlich ertönte ein leichtes klicken, dann konnte Mario die Tür öffnen.

"Oh", machte Thomas. "Dass... dass das wirklich geht...?"

"Irgendwie wundert mich das nicht mehr", murmelte Mario.

"Du bist wirklich... Laurentzius' Erbe, das sieht das Haus auch", murmelte Thomas, als er Mario in das Haus folgte. Hier herrschte Baustellenatmosphäre. Der Fußboden war voller Staub und überall stand Baumaterial herum. Man sah aber schon, wie hier gearbeitet wurde - von kundigen Händen waren Stromkabel verdeckt verlegt worden, das Geländer an der großen Freitreppe wurden überarbeitet, hier wurde gestrichen und dort ausgebessert.

"Lecker, der Geruch von frischer Farbe und Lack", grinste Thomas und rümpfte die Nase.

Mario hatte wohlweislich nicht mehr geatmet, seit sie das Haus betreten hatten. "Wollen wir hochgucken?"

Thomas nickte und vorsichtig bahnten sie sich den Weg in den ersten Stock. Hier sah es ordentlicher aus und roch auch nicht ganz so sehr nach Farbe, offenbar wollten sich die Handwerker von unten nach oben vorarbeiten.

"Es wird schön aussehen, wenn erst alles fertig ist", sagte Thomas.

"Es ist wirklich ein Traum", meinte Mario andächtig und strich über eine der kunstvoll verzierten Wände.

"Es war wirklich gut, dass du hier nach Florenz gekommen bist", sagte Thomas. "Es war die einzig richtige Entscheidung."

"Ich bin froh, dass ich das getan habe. So viele neue Freunde... Verwandte, irgendwie. Sicherheit."

"Eine Familie und ein Zuhause", sagte Thomas. "Ein Zuhause, das wir nicht verlieren werden."

"Und eine Familie, die bleibt", ergänzte Mario.


	71. Dottore Mario

Mario hatte das Training gerade beendet und lief nach Hause, in das Haus, das er mit Thomas zusammen bewohnte. Es war inzwischen fertig renoviert und ein wahrer Traum. Heute Abend wollte Thomas wieder nach Florenz kommen, nachdem er zwei Tage darauf verzichten musste. Aber damit würden sie leben müssen, jetzt wo die Saison wieder begonnen hatte und Thomas ja neben der Bundesliga noch in der CL und im Pokal aktiv war.

Er hatte hier aber auch genug Ablenkung und neue Freunde. In letzter Zeit hatte er auch mehr Zeit mit Matteo verbracht, der ein sehr ruhiger Vampir war, mit einem trockenen Humor, wenn er erst einmal aufgetaut war. Mit Matteo zusammen hatte er auch immer und immer wieder seine Fähigkeiten geübt. Matteos eigene Gabe, sich mit den Tieren verständigen zu können, half dabei ungemein. So hielten die Tiere still, während Mario versuchte kleine Schrammen oder ähnliches zu heilen.

Es fiel ihm unsagbar schwer einen Ansatz zu finden, wie er die Verletzungen finden und heilen konnte. Hin und wieder geschah es wohl versehentlich, dass ein Kratzer nach seiner Behandlung weg war, aber er konnte noch immer nicht sagen, wie er das gemacht hatte. Keiner der anderen konnte ihm dabei wirklich helfen, weil jede Gabe so anders war und jeder seinen eigenen Weg finden musste, die Fähigkeit zu meistern.

Heute aber wollte er nicht darüber nachdenken, sondern sich mit Thomas einen schönen Abend machen, hatte er beschlossen. Doch diese Pläne wurden durcheinander geworfen, als er überraschenderweise Matteo im Garten seines Hauses spürte. Er öffnete ein Fenster und sah hinunter zu Matteo. "Matteo, was für eine Überraschung! Komm einfach rein, die Tür zur Küche ist offen."

 

"Hallo Mario", grüßte Matteo ihn mit einem Lächeln, dann stand er auf und ging durch die Küche ins Haus.

Mario kam ihm entgegen. "Schön, dass du hier bist."

"Ich hab da ein Problem", erzählte Matteo.

"Was ist denn los?"

"Ein Reh...", erzählte Matteo. "Es liegt hinten im Garten. Es wurde von einem Mähdrescher schwer verletzt. Es... ich kenne es schon lange, und es bedeutet mir viel..."

Mario schluckte. "Ich... ich hab meine Kräfte doch kaum unter Kontrolle..."

"Es wird sterben, wenn du es nicht versuchst, Mario. Wenn du es nicht schaffst, habe ich nichts verloren, aber wenn du es schaffst..."

"Ja natürlich versuch ich es", sagte Mario sofort.

"Danke", lächelte Matteo ihn an. "Soll ich das Reh reinholen, oder möchtest du es draußen machen?"

"Ich... was wäre denn besser für das Tier?"

"Sicher draußen, es hatte schon viel Unruhe und Stress auf dem Weg hier her."

"Dann draußen", nickte Mario und folgte Matteo in den Garten.

In einer Ecke ganz hinten, im Schutz der hohen Mauern und eines Busches, lag ein Reh, das ihn mit großen, dunklen Augen verängstigt und voller Schmerz ansah. Vorsichtig kniete sich Mario hin und sah erst jetzt die riesige Wunde an den Hinterläufen des Tieres.

Mario schluckte erneut. Das hier was ganz anderes als die kleinen Kratzer die er bisher versucht hatte zu heilen. Dennoch legte er ihm jetzt die Hände auf und schloss die Augen - so hatte er es bisher immer versucht. Irgendwas müsste doch jetzt bestimmt passieren. Irgendeine... Erscheinung oder so.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken versuchte er sich in das Tier unter seinen Händen einzufühlen, seine Angst, seine Schmerzen, die Panik, die trotz Matteos Anwesenheit in seinen Augen gestanden hatte.

Laurentzius hatte die Kräfte damals auch irgendwie gelernt und bestimmt war er damals genauso ahnungslos gewesen wie er jetzt. Vielleicht noch sehr viel ahnungsloser, schließlich hatte er nicht gewusst, was er konnte. Mario fühlte sich tiefer ein, versuchte in das scheue Tier hineinzusehen - und auf einmal hatte er das Gefühl es zu sehen. Es. Das, was zerstört, kaputt war, das, was er heilen musste.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und tastete sich mit seinen Gedanken langsam vorwärts. Blut, so viel Blut und Knochensplitter und Schmerzen. Er konzentrierte sich weiter und fand dann eine Stelle, an der er anfangen konnte. Eine Ader, der gerissen war, und die er zusammenfügte. Dann ein Knochen. Sehnen. Mehr Knochen.

Er spürte nicht, wie die Zeit verging. Alles, was noch zählte, war die Wunde. Er steckte ganz tief darin und reparierte und korrigierte, was er konnte. Ganz allmählich sah er einen Erfolg, sah, wie er eine Ecke, dann die nächste fertig repariert hatte.

Es war unglaublich anstrengend und ihm wurde klar, dass er sich auf die wichtigen Sachen konzentrieren musste, ehe ihn seine Kräfte verlassen würden. Also suchte er vorrangig nach großen Adern, Knochen und dicken Sehnen, die er reparierte, und vernachlässigte zerrissenen Muskeln und die kleinen Adern, die auch von alleine heilen konnten.

Schließlich hatte er alles so gut es ging repariert und er zog sich vorsichtig zurück. Sofort fiel er nach hinten auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie sehr ihn das Heilen geschlaucht hatte - und wie viel Zeit vergangen war, es war inzwischen stockdunkel.

"Mario?" hörte er neben sich eine Stimme. Thomas, wie er erst nach einem Moment bemerkt.

Leise knurrte Mario, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er ihn gehört hatte, aber im Moment hatte er nicht die Kraft zu mehr.

"Hier", hörte er jetzt Matteos Stimme. "Mario, ich hab hier was zu trinken“, sagte nun wieder Thomas. "Richte dich einen Moment auf, ja mein Schatz?"

Vorsichtig hob Mario den Kopf, bis Thomas ihm beim Aufsetzen half. Dann fühlte Mario etwas Kühles an den Lippen, ein Glas, und der Duft von Blut stieg in seine Nase.

"Vorsichtig", sagte Thomas sanft. Wieder knurrte Mario leise, dann trank er vorsichtig. Das Blut half fast sofort und der Schwindel ließ nach. Noch immer fühlte er sich erschöpft, aber ihm war nicht mehr übel. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und sah zu dem Reh, das er hatte heilen wollen.

"Es geht ihm viel besser", sagte Matteo. "Es wird wieder gesund."

"Ich habe es wirklich geschafft?", fragte Mario ungläubig.

Matteo nickte. "Komm näher und sieh es dir an."

Vorsichtig setzte sich Mario weiter auf und sah nun das Reh an, das entspannter als zuvor im Gras lag. Die riesige Wunde war zusammengeschrumpft und nur noch handtellergroß, und die Knochen darunter waren offensichtlich wieder geheilt, das Reh bewegte ganz leicht die Beine.

"Danke Mario", sagte Matteo leise. "Vielen, vielen Dank."

"Danke für dein Vertrauen, Matteo", lächelte Mario leicht.

"Ich bring es jetzt zurück in den Wald zu seiner Herde. Da wird es sich schnell erholen."

"Meinst du, das geht? Ich bin ja nicht fertig geworden..."

"Das hier ist eine Verletzung die auch so heilen wird. Ich werd eine heilende Paste drauf streichen, dann wird das schon."

"Ich... ich hab es geheilt", murmelte Mario ungläubig.

"Hast du", flüsterte Thomas neben ihm.

"Ich kann heilen..."

"Mein Heiler", lächelte Thomas und strich ihm über den Nacken. Mario lehnte sich an ihn.

"Wie hat es sich angefühlt?"

"Es war spannend. Ich hab ganz genau gesehen, wie es von innen aussah, und dann habe ich das einzeln wieder zusammengesetzt", versuchte Mario zu erklären.

"Wie ein Puzzle?"

"Vielleicht... ich hatte eher das Gefühl ein Klempner zu sein, der das alles aufräumt."

"Dann weißt du jetzt also, wie es funktioniert?"

"Ja, ich glaub, ich weiß es jetzt. Das andere, das war Zufall... jetzt hab ich wohl das System erkannt."

"Das ist toll", freute sich Thomas.

"Ich muss aber noch weiter üben, bevor ich mich an Holger rantraue..."

"Natürlich. Ich hab ja gesehen, wie sehr dich das hier angestrengt hat."

"Aber ich kann es", freute sich Mario.

"Hast du daran gezweifelt?"

"Ja, weil ich einfach nicht wusste, wie das geht."

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit."

"Wollen wir rein?", fragte Mario und sah sich kurz zu Matteo um, aber der war wohl schon mit dem Reh verschwunden.

Thomas nickte. "Brauchst du noch was zu trinken?"

"Nehmen wir mit rein, okay?"

Thomas schnappte sich die Flasche, die neben ihm im Gras lag und stand auf. Er half Mario auf die Beine, und zusammen gingen sie in ihr Haus. Thomas schob Mario sofort ins Wohnzimmer und drückte ihn auf eins der Sofas. "Für einen Moment, hatte ich wirklich Angst um dich. Du bist schrecklich blass gewesen."

"Ich hab mich auch wirklich nicht gut gefühlt. Aber ein Schluck Blut hat wohl schon geholfen."

"Hier ist noch mehr", sagte Thomas und hielt Mario die Flasche hin.

"Danke", nahm Mario die Flasche entgegen und trank.

Thomas setzte sich dicht neben ihn. "Ich bin stolz auf dich."

Mario lächelte. "Es ist echt toll das zu können."

"Du kannst viel Gutes damit tun", lächelte Thomas.

"Ja", strahlte Mario ihn an, "So viel Gutes. Ich... ich muss weiter üben."

"Jetzt musst du dich erst mal erholen. Für eine Nacht war das genug."

"Es war ein tolles Gefühl jetzt zu wissen, was ich zu tun habe", versuchte Mario zu erklären, dann trank er den Rest Blut aus der Flasche. Thomas schmiegte sich derweil noch enger an Marios Seite. Er war erleichtert, dass Mario endlich Zugang zu seiner Fähigkeit gefunden hatte. Er fühlte Marios Befriedigung und Stolz, und sie vermischten sich mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen."Wir sollten es Marc und den anderen erzählen", sagte Thomas nach einer Weile.

Mario nickte leicht, "unbedingt..." In diesem Moment kam eine SMS bei Mario an. Thomas brummte als er Mario loslassen müsste, damit dieser sein Handy aus der Tasche ziehen konnte.

[Grüße an Dottore Mario! Wir sind stolz auf ihn - Philippe und Christoph], stand in der SMS.

"Die beiden haben wohl Matteo getroffen", grinste Thomas. Mario strahlte ihn an. Es war ein tolles Gefühl, diesen Stolz und die Bewunderung von diesen alten, mächtigen Vampiren zu hören. Thomas lächelte und gab Mario einen sanften Kuss.


	72. Besuch aus München

Es hatte noch fast drei Wochen gedauert, bis Mario sich seiner Kraft sicher genug war, um es an Menschen auszuprobieren. Giovanni war sein erstes Opfer gewesen, nachdem der Diener sich beim Heckeschneiden verletzt hatte. Die Heilung war ausgesprochen gut gelungen, so dass er sich überzeugen ließ, nun sein Können an Holger auszuprobieren.

Sie hatten ja schon länger geplant, Holger und Philipp nach Florenz einzuladen und nun bot sich die perfekte Gelegenheit dazu. Das Haus war fertig, so dass die beiden in einem der Gästezimmer schlafen konnten.

Am Sonntagabend nach einem Spiel reisten die beiden zusammen mit Thomas an. Ausnahmsweise flog der, und lief nicht, wie sonst, die Strecke zu Fuß. Am Flughafen holte Mario sie mit einem Wagen ab.

"Schickes Auto", sagte Holger grinsend.

"Gehört dem Clan - und ist mal was anderes als die modernen Dinger, die wir sonst haben. Den hier hat der Clan seit sechzig Jahren, Fiat 1400", grinste Mario und strich über die glänzende Motorhaube des Autos. Viel Chrom, schwarze Lackierung und altmodische Rundungen machten dieses Auto zu einem Prachtstück.

"Und sie haben dich Fahranfänger ran gelassen?" lachte Philipp."Pah, Fahranfänger! Außerdem kann man mit dem Wagen hier eh nicht rasen - der macht gerade mal knapp über 100. Aber er ist toll, oder?!"

"Ein Traum", sagte Thomas bewundernd. Dass der Clan so ein Auto hatte, hatte er bisher nicht gewusst. Aber wundern tat es ihn nicht.

"Federico hat ihn als Neuwagen gekauft", erzählte Mario, dann sah er zu Philipp und Holger. "Federico ist der Clanführer. Ein sehr lieber Vampir. So, und jetzt steigt ein, ihr beiden. Ich hoffe, es ist genug Platz für dein Bein, Holger?" Der stand auf seine Krücken gestützt neben dem Wagen.

"Wird schon gehen", sagte Holger schulterzuckend. "Bin's ja inzwischen gewöhnt."

Mario musste sich zwingen nicht dazu zu sagen, schließlich würde Holger hoffentlich schon morgen nichts mehr damit zu tun haben.

"Dann steigt mal ein", sagte Thomas.

Philipp verstaute ihre Taschen im Kofferraum, dann stiegen sie ein, Mario auf dem Fahrersitz, Holger daneben, die anderen beiden hinten. "Wollt ihr schnell zum Haus oder lieber den langen Weg, wo ihr noch was von der Stadt seht?" fragte Mario.

"Eine kleine Rundfahrt wär schon schön", bat Holger, der außer Krankenhäuser und Reha-Einrichtungen in der letzten Zeit kaum etwas zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

"Sehr wohl der Herr", grinste Mario und fuhr los.

Mario kannte sich in der Stadt inzwischen gut genug aus um die interessantesten Stellen anzufahren, dann, nach etwa einer Stunde, ging es zu Marios Haus. Die angemietete Wohnung hatte er inzwischen ganz aufgegeben.

Als er vor dem Anwesen hielt, warfen ihm Holger und Philipp ungläubige Blicke zu. "Das... das ist dein Haus?"

Mario stieg aus und half dann Holger aus dem Wagen. "Ja, das ist meins. Fast schon ein Palast, was? Und innen auch total schön - so, wie es früher war..

"Wow", sagte Philipp nur beeindruckt.

"Na los, wollen wir nicht reingehen? Ich habe etwas zu essen besorgt - ihr müsst doch hungrig sein."

"Das stimmt allerdings", sagte Philipp.

"Wir setzen uns in den Salon... oder wollt ihr erst euer Zimmer sehen?", fragte Mario nach.

"Muss ich dazu Treppen steigen?" fragte Holger.

"Ja, euer Zimmer ist in der ersten Etage. Ich kann dich aber auch schnell hochtragen", bot Thomas an.

Holger lächelte leicht gequält. "Ne, das geht schon. Aber ich würd vorschlagen, wir gucken uns dann erstmal die untere Etage an."

"Ja, klar. Wir können dann auch erst etwas essen, und ihr geht erst später hoch", schlug Mario vor. "Kommt rein!" Er strich über die Tür, die sich daraufhin mit einem leisen Klacken öffnete.

"Fragt besser nicht", grinste Thomas, als er die fragenden Blicke von Holger und Philipp sah. "Das Haus steht auf Streicheleinheiten von Mario."

"Oh", machte Holger, "Und da bist du nicht eifersüchtig?"

"Ich hab mich inzwischen dran gewöhnt", lachte Thomas.

"Kommt ihr rein? Das Haus beißt euch schon nicht", grinst Mario, der schon in der Tür stand.

Philipp und Holger nickten und folgten Mario in die große Eingangshalle. "Oh... wow", flüsterte Philipp.

"Sie ist wunderschön, nicht?", fragte Thomas andächtig. Jedes mal wieder überwältigte ihn die Weite und Schönheit der Halle mit ihren Ornamenten, Bildern, dem Mosaik auf dem Boden, und natürlich der breiten Treppe in den ersten Stock.

"Das... ist atemberaubend", sagte Philipp.

Mario nickte leicht. "Ich konnte es kaum glauben, dass es echt mein Haus sein soll."

"Wie genau kam es denn nun überhaupt dazu?" fragte Holger. Sie hatten inzwischen war immer wieder Teile der Geschichte gehört, aber so ganz blickte er einfach nicht mehr durch.

"Ich hatte doch diesen... Drang, hier her nach Florenz zu kommen", begann Mario und erzählte dann von seinem ersten Kontakt zu ihrem Clan, wie sie aufgenommen worden waren, und wie sie schließlich das Haus gefunden und die Rätsel darum gelöst hatten. Lediglich seine neue Fähigkeit ließ er aus. Damit wollte er Holger schließlich überraschen.

"Und so hat ein wildfremder Vampir, der schon seit hundert Jahren tot ist, dir sein Haus vererbt...", murmelte Philipp.

"Ja, genau. Ein wunderschönes Haus für Thomas und mich."

"Das ist... kaum zu glauben. Wie kam er auf dich? Ich mein - er konnte doch nicht wissen, dass es dich mal geben würde, und dass du dann auch ein Vampir werden würdest..."

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. Den Teil konnte er schlecht erklären, weil er es selbst nicht so ganz verstand. "Laurentzius war sehr mächtig und konnte viele erstaunliche Dinge tun."

"Und dich aussuchen", nickte Holger, der das einfach so hinnahm.

"Also, ihr beiden, habt ihr Hunger? Wir haben was aus einem ganz tollen Restaurant bestellt."

"Na, da haben wir doch auf jeden Fall Hunger, was, Holger?"

Holger nickte leicht. "Ihr wisst, dass ich italienisches Essen liebe."

"Klar - und es gibt hier das beste", nickte Mario und stand auf um die Sachen aus der Küche zu holen. Giovanni hatte sie besorgt und dort bereitgestellt, während Mario am Flughafen gewesen war. Jetzt war der Diener aber wieder zum Clanhaus zurückgekehrt.

Thomas führte die beiden inzwischen ins Esszimmer, das von einem alten Holztisch dominiert wurde, den Mario bei einem Antiquitätenhändler gefunden hatte. Die passenden Stühle wurden noch restauriert, so dass die drei auf drei nicht zusammenpassenden - aber trotzdem sehr schönen - Stühlen Platz nahmen.

Holger und Philipp bewunderten noch die Holzverkleidungen und die alten Möbel, die hier standen, als Mario mit einem Tablett in den Salon kam. Heiße und kalte Speisen standen darauf - Pilze in heißer Sauce, gebratene Polenta, kleine Schnitzel, die köstlich dufteten neben klassischen Antipasti.

"Mögt ihr dazu Wein?" fragte Thomas.

"Gerne. Gibt es hier bei euch eigentlich Blutwein oder so? Oder trinken die Vampire hier auch Wein - also echten Wein?", fragte Philipp neugierig nach.

"Blutwein", sagte Mario. "Klingt fast so gut wie Bluteis. müssten wir mal versuchen Thomas."

"Bluteis?", rümpfte Holger die Nase.

"Ihr dürft gern anderen Sorten essen", sagte Mario großzügig. "Aber ich bekomme leckeres Milcheis mit Blutgeschmack."

"Milcheis ist ja okay... passt auch zu dir... aber Bluteis ist einfach eklig!"

"Hast es ja noch gar nicht probiert!"

"Ich bin kein Vampir. Und nein, ich habe auch kein Interesse daran einer zu werden."

"Deshalb haben wir ja auch guten Wein und leckeres normales Essen besorgt", lachte Thomas.

"Klingt sehr viel besser. Und riecht verdammt gut... So ein Wechsel nach Italien hat ja wirklich Vorteile", meinte Holger.

"Ja, so einige", sagte Mario.

"Ja, für euch muss das hier etwas ganz Besonderes sein, mit so vielen Vampiren um euch."

"Es ist Familie", sagte Mario.

Holger nickte nachdenklich. "Ja, eine Familie. Schön, dass ihr eure Familie gefunden habt."

"Es ist nur schade, dass ihr so weit weg seid."

"Für euch ist das doch keine Entfernung", meinte Philipp. Inzwischen hatten sie angefangen zu essen.

"Das nicht, aber wir sehen uns trotzdem so selten", sagte Mario und aß genüsslich eine Olive.

"Du könntest ja einfach mal wieder nach München kommen", schlug Philipp vor.

Mario nickte. "Werde ich. Ich hatte in den letzten Wochen einfach so viel zu tun. Neue Mannschaft, neue Liga, der Clan und so. Das war einfach sehr viel."

"Ja, und das Haus hier... ist doch wirklich viel passiert." Holger streckte sich ein wenig, um an den Schinken heranzukommen.

"Wir haben für später übrigens einen guten Freund eingeladen", sagte Thomas und schob den Teller etwas näher zu Holger. "Luciano isst nicht, deshalb ist er jetzt nicht dabei, aber er ist schon sehr neugierig auf euch."

"Danke. Luciano... ihr hattet mal von ihm erzählt, dass er ein ganz ruhiger und lieber...Vampir wär."

"Ist er wirklich. Ihr werdet ihn mögen."

"Wenn du davon so überzeugt bist, dann wird das auch stimmen", war Philipp sicher.

Thomas lächelte. Wenn alles klappte, dann würde auch Marc mitkommen. Falls er nicht doch noch kalte Füße bekam. Allerdings hatte Luciano wirkungsvolle Methoden, Marc zu überreden.

Zunächst sollten sie jedoch aufessen, und Mario plante, sich auch Holgers Bein noch anzusehen, ehe die anderen beiden kamen. Sie ließen sich ganz in Ruhe die restlichen Speisen schmecken und Philipp, Holger und Thomas erzählten dabei das neuste aus München.

Schließlich lehnten sie sich alle gesättigt zurück. Immer wieder strich Marios Blick über Holgers Bein. Ein wenig konnte er sich schon auf die Entfernung in das Knie einfühlen, aber um mehr zu erkennen oder es gar heilen zu können, musste er Holger berühren.


	73. Epilog: Eine erste wirkliche Heilung

"Kommt, lasst uns wieder rübergehen, da ist es gemütlicher. Und Holger, du kannst dein Bein hochlegen", schlug Mario vor.

"Das ist eine gute Idee", nickte Holger und stand vorsichtig auf.

"Warte, ich helf dir", sagte Mario schnell und stützte Holger auf dem Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Bei der Berührung hatte er mit einer Barriere gerechnet, schließlich gehörte Holger zu den wenigen Menschen, die sich nicht von den vampirischen Kräften beeinflussen ließen. Doch zu seiner Überraschung gab es keinerlei Schutz, keine Wand, keine Hürde zu überwinden.

Das erleichterte ihn ungemein. Er hatte Angst gehabt, dass ihn diese Barriere aufhalten und eine Heilung verhindern würde. Aber so, sollte es kein Problem sein.

"Komm, setz dich", schob er Holger zu dem bequemen Sofa.

"Danke", sagte Holger lächelnd.

"Holger, ich würd mir dein Knie gerne mal ansehen... darf ich?", fragte Mario nach.

"Du willst dir mein Knie ansehen?"

"Ja... bitte?"

"Ok... aber man sieht von außen nichts", sagte Holger immer noch ziemlich perplex.

"Kannst du die Hose ein bisschen hochziehen?", bat Mario, ohne auf diesen Einwand einzugehen. Holger tat ihm den Gefallen und zog das Hosenbein nach oben.

Die Operationsnarben am Knie waren noch deutlich zu sehen, waren aber gut geheilt. Ganz leicht strich Mario über die Haut und horchte dabei in das Knie hinein. Es dauerte etwas, dann sah er den Trümmerhaufen, der Holgers Knie im Moment war. Schäden von den Operationen, Narben, gerissene Muskeln und Sehnen, schwere Verletzungen.

Das würde nicht einfach werden, das war ihm sofort klar. Vermutlich würde er es auch nicht beim ersten Mal komplett heilen können, sondern nur Schritt für Schritt. Aber es half nicht zu zögern, er musste anfangen. Erst einmal musste er die Vernarbungen und die anderen Reste der Operationen entfernen. Vorsichtig strich er über die Knochen, befreite sie von Ödemen und Verdickungen, dann machte er sich an die Sehnen und versuchte auch hier sie zu säubern.

"Was machst du da?" hörte er Holgers Stimme.

"Psst", war das einzige, das Thomas dazu sagte, "Lass ihn."

Mario blendete die Stimmen komplett aus. Thomas würde schon dafür sorgen, dass Holger still hielt.  
Er kümmerte sich besser um das Knie, reinigte weiter, dann konnte er sich um die Sehnen und Bänder kümmern. Es war unsagbar anstrengend sie zu verbinden. Er musste sie mental weiter zusammenhalten, bis sie wirklich zusammengewachsen war. An einigen Stellen war das Knie so zerstört, dass er erst einmal ein Anatomiebuch konsultieren musste, um die Sehnen richtig zusammenwachsen zu lassen.

Schließlich zog er sich völlig erschöpft zurück. Für heute war es genug. "Ist okay", hörte er Thomas wispern, als er in seine Arme kippte. Er hatte seine letzten Reserven aufgebraucht um das Knie zu heilen.

"Was ist mit ihm?" fragten Holger und Philipp erschrocken.

"Ist alles in Ordnung - er hat sich nur etwas überanstrengt", erklärte Thomas. "Kannst du mal die Flasche da im Regal öffnen und herbringen?"

Philipp nickte und sprang auf um die Flasche zu holen. Mario öffnete die Augen erst wieder, als er ein paar Schlucke getrunken hatte. Zärtlich strich Thomas ihm über die Wange. "Geht es wieder?"

"Wird besser, ja... danke", murmelte Mario noch immer erschöpft.

"Was ist denn nun eigentlich passiert?" fragte Holger. "Was hast du gemacht?"

"Mario hat sich dein Knie mal angeguckt", erklärte Thomas und grinste dann. "Und hat darin wohl ein bisschen aufgeräumt.

"Auf...geräumt..."

"Ja. Als Mario dieses Haus hier geerbt hat... da war noch ein bisschen mehr dabei. Seine... Fähigkeit."

Holger sah die beiden nur mit großen Augen an. Mario lächelte ihn jetzt leicht an. "Ich kann... mich in den Körper von Menschen und Tieren... reindenken, und darin etwas verändern."

"Heilen", verdeutlichte Thomas Marios Worte.

"Ja, genau. Ich kann heilen", wiederholte Mario.

"Heilen", wisperte Holger.

"Dein Knie ist nicht komplett geheilt. Es sah schlimm aus, das kann ich nicht auf einmal. Aber es ist schon besser als vorher. Ich muss es mir aber noch ein paar Mal angucken. Und heilen."

Holger schluckte schwer. "Du... kannst es wirklich heilen?" fragte er mit erstickter Stimme.

"Beweg dein Knie mal - sollte jetzt schon besser sein."

Holger leckte sich nervös über die Unterlippe und sah sein Knie an. Ganz, ganz vorsichtig streckte er das Bein und winkelte es dann an. Es ging viel leichter als zuvor! Er schluckte erneut und spürte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

"Ist... was ist los?"; fragte Mario besorgt.

Holger schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich... ich..."

"Tut es weh? Hab ich... hab ich etwas kaputt gemacht? Ich... ich hab das noch nicht oft gemacht, ich hab nur gedacht..."

"Mario, ich glaub, Holger ist einfach glücklich", sagte Thomas lächelnd.

Überrascht sah Mario ihn noch einmal an, dann bemerkte er das leichte Lächeln auf Holgers Lippen. Aber es war schließlich Philipp, der ihm förmlich um den Hals fiel. "Danke Mario. Danke!"

"Ich... es ist doch noch gar nicht fertig", murmelte Mario überrumpelt.

"Aber es wird besser", sagte Holger immer noch mit deutlich belegter Stimme. "Das... nach all den OPs und den Schmerzen... du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel mir das bedeutet."

"Ich bin so froh, dass ich dir helfen kann, Holger", erklärte Mario. "Es war so schlimm dich so zu sehen und nichts machen zu können."

Thomas nickte zustimmend.

"Ich... ich kann das Knie bewegen, und es tut kaum weh!", war Holger noch immer begeistert. "Und du... hast es geheilt."

"Noch nicht ganz. Wie gesagt, es ist eine schwere Verletzung", sagte Mario.

"Es ist so viel besser." Man hörte es an Holgers Stimme, wie glücklich er darüber war.

"Darauf sollten wir anstoßen", meinte Thomas. Außerdem spürte er, wie sich Luciano und Marc dem Haus näherten.

"Holst du Wein... und noch eine Flasche Blut?", bat Mario. Er fühlte sich zwar schon wieder besser, aber ganz fit noch nicht.

"Klar", sagte Thomas und küsste Mario kurz auf die Stirn.

"Danke", lächelte Mario ihn an und setzte sich jetzt bequemer auf das Sofa.

"Du kannst wirklich heilen", sagte Philipp und sah ihn tief beeindruckt an. "Das ist... unglaublich. Absolut und total unglaublich."

"Finde ich auch", gab Mario zu.

Thomas kam in diesem Moment zurück - mit drei Flaschen. Zwei davon mit Blut, eine mit normalem Wein und verschwand sofort wieder, um Marc und Luciano die Tür zu öffnen.

"Luciano wird da sein", erklärte Mario kurz.

"Ah ok", sagte Philipp lachend. "Dann schenk ich mal den Wein ein. Und das... das Blut."

"Ja, das wär lieb. Sechs Weingläser? Sind da drüben im Schrank."

"Sechs?" fragte Philipp verwirrt.

"Luciano kommt nicht alleine, sondern mit seinem Freund."

"Sind alle Vampire schwul?" fragte Holger.

"Nein, aber es scheinen mehr schwule Vampire als Menschen zu geben", erklärte Mario.

"... hat sich grad Holgers Knie angesehen", ertönte in diesem Moment Thomas Stimme, dann betrat er das Zimmer mit einem unbekannten Italiener und... "Marc?" fragten Holger und Philipp fast zeitgleich.

"Ähm... ja?", fragte Marc zurück.

"Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Philipp.

"Ich war gerade in der Gegend", grinste Marc schief.

"Willst du etwa nach Italien wechseln?" fragte Holger, dann riss er jedoch die Augen auf. "Du.. du... Mario hat... bist schwul?"

"Das auch", murmelte Marc und griff nach Lucianos Hand.

"Das ist übrigens Luciano", sagte Thomas grinsend. "Luciano, das sind Holger und Philipp."

"Ciao, schön euch zu treffen", grüßte Luciano sie fröhlich. "Marc kennt ihr ja."

"Setzt euch", sagte Thomas. "Ich hol noch ein paar Snacks aus der Küche. Wir haben Tomate-Mozzarella, Erdbeeren und Eis. Holger und Philipp, was möchtet ihr?"

"Eis klingt gut", meinte Holger, während Luciano Thomas anlächelte: "Lieb, dass du dran gedacht hast."

"Bin ein guter Gastgeber", lachte Thomas nur.

"Oh ja, das bist du", bestätigte Marc mit einem Lächeln. Mit Erdbeeren konnte man ihn immer ködern.

Inzwischen setzten sich die beiden Neuankömmlinge auf eins der Sofas. Marc sah Holger an. "Wie geht’s dem Knie?"

"Du... du bist mit einem Vampir zusammen?", fragte Holger ungläubig, er schien Marcs Frage gar nicht gehört zu haben.

"Ja, bin ich."

"Ich... ich wusste nicht mal, dass du von Thomas und Mario wusstest...", murmelte Philipp.

Marc grinste schief. "Doch... seit der EM. Ich... naja wir gehören zu einer Familie."

"Zu einer... Familie? Meinst du diesen Clan hier? Aber warum weißt du dann schon seit der EM davon?"

"Ich... Ich bin auch ein...Vampir", sagte Marc leise.

Mit großen Augen sahen Holger und Philipp ihn an. "Du... auch?", fragte Philipp ungläubig.

"Marc ist auch ne ganze Ecke älter als Thomas und ich", erzählte Mario.

"Oh... wie alt bist du?", fragte Philipp gleich nach. "Oder... fragt man das Vampire nicht?"

"Ihr wisst sowieso schon so viel", murmelte Marc. "Ich bin etwas über 150 Jahre alt."

"Wow", entkam es Holger, ehe er sich zurückhalten konnte. "und... du kennst die beiden hier seit der EM?"

Marc nickte, und zusammen erzählten sie, wie Thomas Marc entdeckt hatte, und dass sie seit dem befreundet waren. Marc sah Thomas dankbar an, als er die weniger angenehmen Begebenheiten einfach ausließ. "Und als wir herkamen, hat der Clan uns drei aufgenommen. Weil eben mein Erschaffer zum Clan gehört, und wir drei zusammengehören, irgendwie."

"Und außerdem gehört Marc nun auch zu mir", fügte Luciano hinzu.

Marc lächelte leicht verlegen, lehnte sich aber ein wenig an ihn.

"Gibt es noch mehr Kollegen mit Reißzähnen?" fragte Philipp.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung - mir sind noch keine aufgefallen. Aber ich achte auch nicht drauf, bei Spielen und so."

"Nein, da müssen wir uns auf ganz andere Dinge konzentrieren", nickte Mario.

"Schon klar - dass ihr niemanden anknabbert", schnaubte Holger leise.

"Naja... Auch. Aber vor allem, dass wir menschlich wirken", sagte Thomas.

"Ja, ihr seid ja doch... anders." Holger blickte auf sein Knie, das warm und angenehm kribbelte, aber nicht schmerzte.

"Du hast immer noch nicht erzählt wie es deinem Knie geht", sagte Marc, als er Holgers Blick bemerkte.

"Mario... hat es sich angeguckt", versuchte Holger zu erklären. "Er... er hat irgendwas da drin gemacht, und jetzt... ist es heile."

"Noch nicht", sagte Mario sofort. "Ich werd noch ein paar Mal heilen müssen, ehe es wirklich gut ist."

"Es ist unglaublich. Keine Ahnung, was du da gemacht hast... aber es tut nicht mehr weh. Es ist auch schon viel dünner!"

"Dann klappt das mit dem Heilen immer besser", sagte Luciano lächelnd.

"Ja, ich seh jetzt ganz klar, was im Körper passiert... aber ich muss mal lernen, wie so ein Gelenk aussieht, wenn es heile ist. Ich seh die Sachen immer nur im kaputten Zustand", überlegte Mario. In gesunde Körper oder Bereiche konnte er nicht eindringen.

"In der Bibliothek im Clanhaus gibt es einige medizinische Bücher, vielleicht guckst du da mal rein", sagte Luciano.

"Das werde ich machen", beschloss Mario. Das würde ihm helfen die Anatomie von gesunden Gliedern zu lernen und sie so wieder zu rekonstruieren.

"Frag doch auch mal Jakob, wenn wir ihn das nächste mal erreichen", schlug Thomas vor. "Er kann dir bestimmt ne Menge beibringen."

"Oh ja", nickte Mario heftig. "Ist sowieso viel passiert, das wir ihm erzählen sollten."

"So viel Schönes", lächelte Thomas.

"Ja, so viel Schönes", nickte Mario mit einem Blick zu Luciano und Marc. In den letzten Wochen war so viel Unglaubliches passiert - der Wechsel nach Florenz, Luciano und Marc, die Sache mit Laurentzius, und letztendlich seine neue Fähigkeit, die er langsam unter Kontrolle bekam. Es konnte kaum schöner sein.


End file.
